


It could be a lot of fun or a great big disaster

by 99Blackpanther99



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Detention, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentor Severus Snape, Powerful Harry, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash sex, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape, Suspension, consensual slave bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 274,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99Blackpanther99/pseuds/99Blackpanther99
Summary: Harry is about to graduate from Hogwarts and is hoping to become an Auror. The headmaster assigns him a mission which will guarantee him a place in Auror training, however, the mission turns out to be a lot more than he expected (with a fair amount of smut).I orginally started writing this in 2008, when I was 19, and then forget about it. I received an email that it was being transferred to this archive and decided to finish it. Rather than rewrite the first four chapters I've kept them as they originally were and designed the rest of the story from there. it's probably quite a bit different from what I originally intended, and you might notice the style of writing change after the first four chapters.





	1. No way in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't have to really write this, however, if you don't like the story please just stop reading. Please don't leave a nasty comment. I am not a published writer and I don't make any money from this. I have never put out a fanfic before and whilst constructive criticism is definitely welcome, I will simply stop writing if I receive horrible comments. This is actually from only one comment, as I have some amazing reviewers, but it kind of upset me xx

I do not own any of the characters from the books, they belong to Mrs Rowling and her team of rich people and I make no money from this story, it's all merely for pleasure.

The story deviates quite alot from the canon, Snape never killed the headmaster, as is probably obvious from the story and Harry is only a month or so away from turning eighteen. Warnings are for later chapters.

Please review, I love reviews, they encourage me to write!!! :)

 

Harry Potter stared at his NEWT grades again and grinned, for the third day in a row he marvelled at how well his exams had went, despite the constantly looming threat of Voldemort. He could now apply to become an auror, his grades were that good, and for once he had something in his life to truly look forward to. Tomorrow morning he would leave the school for the last time as a student and a slight twinge of pain hit him, Hogwarts had been his home, the only place he had been honestly happy. He knew he would always be welcome here though and that mollified him slightly.

Ron came barging through the door of the boys’ dormitory, throwing himself onto his bed and groaning. He turned to grin at Harry, who looked at him with expectation. The red headed Weasley stated simply ‘Ate too much’ while grinning sheepishly. Harry rolled his eyes, smirking playfully at his friend before resuming packing his meagre belongings into his trunk.

‘Oi mate, Dumbledore wants to see you, said to go to his office as soon as you were free.’ They both grinned at each other knowing what Dumbledore really meant was that he better come now or he’d find lemon drops growing out his ears by the morning. Dumbledore wasn’t a vindictive man but he wasn’t against using pranks to his own gain as Harry had experienced in the past.

Taking his leave of Ron, he headed out of the Gryffindor tower towards the headmaster’s office, humming happily to himself. He gave the password ‘Hubba Bubba’ to the grimacing gargoyle and headed up the moving staircase. He pulled back his arm to knock, but before his knuckles hit the wood, the door swung open. ‘Come in Harry, my boy, good to see you’ he ushered the young man in, practically pushing him into the seat in front of his desk, ‘Well done on your grades my boy, auror training next is it?’ the old wizard patted him affectionately on the back.

Harry turned to grin at Dumbledore but before he had a chance to reply, he heard a cool drawl from the corner of the office. ‘Ah yes Mr Potter, whoever thought there was a brain in that wooden head of yours, you certainly surprised us all, having never actually provided us with any evidence of supposed brain capacity’. An evil smirk succeeded this barb, but Harry merely smiled.

‘I think you actually managed to compliment me professor, amidst that barrage of insults of course.’ He grinned allowing his teeth to show as he flashed his patented camera smile at the potions professor.

Snape blanched ‘I did no such thing Mr Potter, even a giant squid should be able to learn something with a know it all best friend such as Miss Granger’

‘Complimenting Hemionie now Snape, you are so sweet. Yes she is rather intelligent isn’t she?’ Harry tried with all his might not to laugh as a faint tinge of rage covered Snape’s face. As he was obviously about to launch into another barrage of insults Dumbledore interrupted them, a gleam twinkling in his eyes.

‘Now Harry I have something very important I need to discuss with you’ he began taking his seat in his customary chair behind the desk. There is a…community of muggles at the top of Scotland and we believe there are death eaters using the place as a base for operations. There is certainly something going on and we fear that the muggles are in grave danger. We have had reports of unusual muggle deaths and we believe that Voldemort’s men are using the muggles as guinea pigs to try out new spells and potions.’ Harry listened intently as the headmaster continued ‘Now I have been in discussions with the head of the aurors and he has agreed that if you were to investigate the problem satisfactorily and bring us some useful information, then he will guarantee you a place in auror training’

Snape scoffed at this ‘Merlin help us, the fate of the world is now most certainly doomed’ Harry ignored him, focusing on the possibility that this was basically a free pass into auror training and he would most certainly jump at the chance. He began to tell Dumbledore that he would accept the assignment when the old wizard threw up his hand to silence the exited young man.

‘Harry there are a couple of conditions however that I must explain before you accept, and I would like you to seriously consider them before accepting my proposition.’ The headmaster then turned to the potions master ‘Perhaps Severus my boy it would be best if you waited outside for the moment’.

‘I don’t see…’ Snape began before Dumbledore called his name warningly but with no hint of annoyance; ‘Yes Sir’ Snape replied resignedly and walked out the office closing the door quietly behind him. Harry stared at the headmaster aghast; he had never seen Snape accept so easily.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, ‘Now Harry as I was saying the community is of a rather unique kind and very well secluded and secure. It is a rather large community but they have little to do with those outside of their own kind.’ Harry’s eyebrows knitted together, waiting for the headmaster to explain. ‘The community is made up of people who wish to live permanently in a Dominant/Submissive relationship. Do you understand what I mean by this Harry?’ Harry seemed to have momentarily lost his voice but nodded dumbly to the question. He was well aware of the type of relationship the headmaster was alluding to as it had fascinated him greatly for a few years, and he had even tried some of the games with his previous boyfriend Blaise Zabini.. The headmaster had a sort of knowing twinkle in his eyes which made Harry blush and suddenly find the paintings of the sleeping headmasters and headmistresses extremely fascinating. Dumbledore chuckled warmly before continuing, ‘As such they are extremely strict on who they allow to into their community but through constant applications’, the headmaster managed to make these last two words sound extremely tedious ‘they have agreed to allow you and your partner a two month trial stay.’

Harry whipped his head round to look at the headmaster, he knew he should have expected this, cringing slightly he asked with no small amount of trepidation ‘Who is my Partner?’

‘Professor Snape Harry, he is the only one suitable for this kind of mission’ Albus replied softly.

Harry jumped to his feet, ‘No way, there is no way in hell that I’m letting that …man’ he seethed through gritted teeth, ‘free reign to do whatever he please with me, with the freedom to humiliate and debase me, no way, I men it Sir’ he almost shouted staring meaningfully at the headmaster ‘No way can you persuade me to be submissive to him’

‘Harry’ the headmaster replied calmly but with increased authority and he waited silently until the young wizard had slumped into his seat, placing his head in his hands. So that was it, no guaranteed auror training for him then. ‘Harry’ the headmaster began again soothingly ‘if you had allowed me to finish I would have informed you that Professor Snape will in no way have free reign to do whatever he pleases and he certainly would never intentionally humiliate or debase you, as you say’ Harry looked at him incredously, had the headmaster never met Snape? he thought, of course the man would use every opportunity to use the situation against him. Albus continued ‘He will not do this Harry because you will be the dominant partner.’ The young man stared at him in shock, ‘Yes my boy, Severus will be your submissive’.


	2. Mission details

Harry began to laugh, great big heaving laughs that caused tears to run down his face and eventually cause him to struggle for breath. Calming himself finally, he looked up to the headmaster who was staring at him as if he had grown two extra heads. ‘Oh C’mon headmaster, Snape’s not exactly the compliant little submissive type, we’d never pull it off.’

Pursing his lips in annoyance the headmaster replied, ‘I think you’ll find that Professor’, he placed emphasis on the ‘professor’ part; ‘Snape may surprise you’.

Harry retorted quickly, ‘we wouldn’t really last that long in the community headmaster if I was to go around calling him Professor, would we?’ trying not to smile as Dumbledore made no answer.

‘Professor Snape has already agreed to this Harry, though as is expected he is not very happy about the situation. As you yourself pointed out you would have free reign in the community to use him as you see fit, to humiliate and debase him’ Dumbledore’s eyes bore into him but Harry looked straight into those blue eyes with no hesitancy, feeling calmer than he had a moment earlier.

‘Sir I would never treat him unfairly, no matter what history is between us, you must know that’ Dumbledore looked at him before sighing and coming round to perch on the desk in front of Harry.

‘I do know this my boy; you are a good soul, however the community is very strict and you must take great care not to let the power go to your head. Although the submissives are protected from serious harm, they are expected, and enforced by the community, to obey their dominants in everything. He would not be able to go anywhere, purchase anything or basically do anything without your permission. You would be seen to have the right to punish him however you saw fit, and …’ he smirked with both amusement and sorrow at this ‘with Severus’, shall we say rather volatile temper concerning you, you will more than likely will have to punish him for some transgression or other.’ Harry looked at him in horror, as Dumbledore patted his arm before continuing. ‘You have to remember Harry that these people have freely chosen to live this life, the submissives have chosen their dominants before entering the community and live happily in serving. Severus has not chosen you, and it is extremely unlikely had he been given the choice, that he would have chosen you, so I am counting on you Harry to not abuse the gift you have been given and to treat Severus with the respect he deserves.’

The young wizard smiled at him sadly ‘Of course Sir, I will do everything I can to make sure that this is as easy for him as possible, although you speak as if Snape would have freely chosen a dominant had he been allowed to.’

The headmaster ignored the question with no more than another twinkle, ‘Does that mean you accept the terms of the mission then my boy’ the headmaster looked at him with barely concealed glee.

‘Yes Sir’ he replied with a strength he didn’t really feel at the moment.

‘Excellent, excellent my boy, now let us call on Severus and go over the rules the community as set down’ he went out to retrieve the potions professor who glared at Harry as he entered and took his seat. Harry merely smiled encouragingly at him, which for barely a second caused the professors’ mask to fall, revealing a hesitancy Harry had never before witnessed in the stern face, before the mask was firmly back in place and Snape turned away from him.

Dumbledore handed them both a manual, entitled ‘Community life’, Harry flicked through the pages, which began with an explanation of the community, some pictures which Harry found breathtakingly beautiful and some guides to admission, before he came across the part entitled ‘Rules of conduct’. The three wizards spent two hours discussing everything as Harry attempted to absorb the information. A large fee had already been given to the community to cover the cost of life there, and Harry and Severus were to be given there own ‘home’ in the heart of the area. If they passed the two month trial they would be allowed to purchase any of the available homes. The community was completely independent and strong, various shops, restaurants, bars and sports areas were all available and it appeared that many of the traders made a good living in the community. If Harry wished to earn money there were jobs available for both submissives and dominants, although not always the same types. The place really had everything they would need as the community had set up trading agreements with companies throughout Britain, to supply them with everything they could want, and while it was not encouraged to leave the area often, they were allowed to leave for holidays, or days out. All this sounded wonderful and Harry could not help becoming quite excited at the thought of the mission.

The rules of conduct explained basically the rights of both the dominants and submissives. As Dumbledore had explained, Severus’ rights would be limited, and would basically be set out by Harry. Harry could forbid him from entering a pub for example, and because of the closeness of the community everyone would be well aware of this restriction, and should Severus then attempt to enter one, he would be marched home by another dominant, who would well expect Harry to punish him for his transgressions. Submissives had to treat all dominants with courtesy, addressing them with Sir or Ma’am and would be expected to follow any basic rules by another dominant that did not conflict with his Masters’. All Submissives would wear a collar outside of their homes at all times, would be expected to kneel at their Master or Mistresses’ feet and to obey all orders. Corporal punishment was the preferred method and could even be administered outside in front of everyone. This was basically a consensual Master/slave community and as such submissives were treated in that manner. That did not mean that Severus’ could be treated badly, any sign that a submissive was truly unhappy would be investigated immediately and a sub could apply to leave the community at any time, however it took a week for permission to be granted to make sure that the sub wasn’t walking out in a huff. Submissives were treated with great respect, although different from that of a dominant, and sex or such in public was forbidden. This was not a community for sex games but for like minded people who wished to live happily in a dominant/submissive relationship. 

Harry’s head swam as he tried to take in all this information, he glanced occasionally at Snape, who’s face remained completely devoid of emotion, but a soft pink hue had risen up the professor’s neck and cheeks which caused Harry to wonder. Dumbledore addressed Harry again. ‘I suggest you read through the pamphlet again tonight my boy, tomorrow you will spend the day with professor Snape as you have to appear to have been in a relationship for a while. You have both been given new identities which you should memorise and become accustomed to and of course you will have to wear a glamour at all times outside of the home, as you are both rather recognisable. The glamour’s are unique in that you two alone will be able to see through both and thus will not be affected by them. You leave for the community the day after tomorrow.’ 

Rubbing his hands over his face in exhaustion, Harry stood, thanking the headmaster before turning to his professor. ‘I shall see you tomorrow then Sir?’

‘Yes Potter’ he replied devoid of any emotion ‘Come to my rooms as soon as your friends leave for the train, I will key you into my wards’ Severus refrained from looking at him the entire time and Harry couldn’t help but sigh in frustration, if this was how hard it was for him now what was it going to be like when they actually reached the community?

‘Goodnight headmaster, goodnight professor’, he acknowledged reclining his head towards them both before turning and exiting the office. He walked numbly towards the tower, trying not to think about everything, it was hurting his brain too much. He reached the common room where he found his two best friends sitting in front of the fire. He explained briefly that he had been asked to go on a mission but refused to tell them the details, despite their best efforts. Bidding them both a good night he went to bed, trying in vain to get to sleep, something that was a long time coming. He couldn’t work out why Snape would agree to this, and he puzzled over his reactions to everything. 

He deliberately tried not to imagine Snape in a number of submissive positions, something which caused him to become increasingly warm but his mind betrayed him when he eventually fell asleep. He dreamt that Snape was tied blindfolded and naked on his back to a large four poster bed, while Harry straddled him. Harry’s fingers ghosted over his skin, occasionally interspersed with using his nails to bring small welts across his chest. He licked his lips as Snape moaned beneath him, then arched up to meet him as Harry bit at his nipples before running his tongue over them to sooth the red skin as his lover hissed beneath him. He could feel how hard Snape was beneath him and it caused his own erection to strain painfully against his jeans. He bent down to kiss his lips that had swollen up as Severus had bitten them to stop himself from crying out. He soothed them with his tongue, before biting down hard which caused the body to buck beneath him. Snape began to whimper, soon followed by soft pleading as Harry continued his ministrations…

Harry awoke covered in sweat, his penis was so hard that it almost hurt; he began to rub frantically at the weeping cock as he continued his fantasy in his head and within seconds he was coming with a large cry. Panting, he was glad of the silencing spells he placed round his bed before falling asleep, it was bloody embarrassing when you got caught having a wank because you had forgot. He lay on his back contemplating the upcoming mission; he didn’t know if his attraction to Snape would make it easier or cause them problems. He had found the elder wizard attractive for a number of years and his voice was one of the sexiest things that existed. He had never imagined though that he would be able to dominant the barbed man, one of his ultimate fantasies, something which he rarely allowed himself to think about it felt so forbidden. He always assumed Snape would be a natural top with his prickly demeanour and natural sarcasm, the man almost oozed confidence and dominance. The way that Snape had looked at him in the headmaster’s office and Dumbledore’s cryptic messages made him think twice though, perhaps Snape would be a good sub. He almost laughed at this though; he would really have to see it to believe it. He grinned manically to himself, resigning himself to his fate and the mission; all in all it was going to either be a lot of fun or a great big disaster.


	3. More of the man

If you can't bear Snape in a submissive role, I suggest that you don't read anymore. I know it's not to some people's pleasure.:) x x

The following morning, all the students left for the holidays. There were many tears and promises to always keep in touch from the seventh years as well as great excitement as everyone embarked on life as a fully fledged witch or wizard. Standing in the great hall, amongst his best friends Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, as he turned round, big wet lips suddenly descended on his own and he found himself kissing back fervently before they pulled away. Blaise stood grinning at him ‘Well Harry, if you ever get…bored, look me up’, Harry grinned in reply, promising to keep that thought in mind. The months with Blaise had been fun, and the sex had been fantastic. They had eventually parted, but more due to the fact that they had their Newts coming up and they knew the relationship wasn’t serious. Kissing Blaise again, they parted ways before Harry caught a glimpse of Snape glaring at him from across the hall. ‘Fantastic’ he thought dryly, he would be meeting Snape soon and it certainly didn’t look like he was in a good mood.

Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermionie, and promised to keep them updated as to how he was while on the mission, before with great trepidation he headed towards the dungeons. He stood outside the door to Snape’s quarters simply staring, well this was it then he supposed, he was more than likely to get mutilated by an extremely volatile potions master, and he wasn’t sure it was worth the risk. Before he had decided on a course of action the door swung open to reveal Snape glaring down at him. Despite the fact that Harry had had a growth spurt the previous summer and was barely inches shorter than Snape, the man still managed to make it seem as if he was looking down at a very small child.

‘Well get in here you imbecile, before someone sees you. I’d rather not have my reputation ruined, thank you very much’ he spat with a sneer.

Harry struggled to hide his sigh before he proceeded to enter the dungeons. The door slammed shut behind him causing him to jump, for some reason he suddenly felt trapped in a cage with a large wild animal. Swallowing, he looked around the apartment, which to his surprise was quite comfy.

‘Sit’ Snape barked, pointing to a sofa near to the fire. Harry complied, before shooting a murderous glance at Snape’s back as he turned around to fetch something. Snape handed him a glass of whisky and as Harry looked at him speculatively he merely grunted ‘We’re going to need it’

They sat in an awkward silence for a while before it became unbearable and Harry practically shouted, ‘Why did you agree to this?’ He blushed slightly at the way it had come out, but he wasn’t sorry he asked, the curiosity had been burning through him since the meeting the previous day.

‘Eloquent as ever Mr Potter’ Snape retorted, but it was with less enthusiasm, and more resignation than he had expected. ‘Unlike some, Mr potter’ he stated pointedly ‘I do not need bribes or trinkets to agree to this, the safety of people are at stake and that is enough of a reason for me. Furthermore I do not need to go around screaming about the unfairness of the situation when there is nothing else to be done, I accept it as any mature adult would.’ Harry blushed remembering his outburst in the headmaster’s office and that the reason he was doing this mission was to become an auror, he had barely considered the lives of the muggles. Snape sighed knowingly at Harry’s blush and smirked as he looked away ashamed. What Harry didn’t know however was that what Snape had proclaimed, was far from the truth. He had screamed bloody murder for over an hour in the headmaster’s office until with a squawk of indignation Fawkes had set himself on fire, two months before he was due. The shock had calmed Snape somewhat, but it had still taken the promise of a substantial pay rise and the access to some rare ingredients before he had accepted.

The silence settled again, making Harry really want to squirm in his seat, but he refrained, if he was supposed to be the dominant he bloody well had better started acting like it. He took a deep calming breath and jumped in for the kill, ‘Shouldn’t we, you know, get to know each other or something, we’re supposed to be in a relationship and I know little more than you’re a potions master…and a great big git’ he added under his breath.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him, obviously not quite catching the whispered words or instead choosing to ignore them, ‘Very well, what would you like to know’.

‘Ummm…’ Harry began.

‘Excellent’ Snape replied dryly, ‘If they ask any questions, you can simply use your winning personality and Ummm at them until they leave, Fantastic, well there’s no more need for you to be here is there Mr Potter, the fate of the muggles rests easily in your hands’ 

‘Well you’re not exactly helping you know’ Harry shouted, his cheeks beginning to turn red. ‘Just bloody ask me a question then if you’re such a know it all.’

‘Watch your mouth Mr Potter’ Snape admonished angrily before sighing, ‘Very well, one question at a time don’t you thing, we shall take turns.’ Harry nodded at this, so Snape continued. ‘I shall start with something mundane then, what is your favourite book?’

Harry was pleasantly surprised, he had assumed that Snape would go right in for the kill, ‘As it all has to be muggle stuff, I suppose Angels and Demons, it’s a book by Da…’ he began as way of explanation.

‘I know who wrote it Potter’ Snape retorted hotly, and at Harry’s incredulous expression Snape drawled ‘As much as it may surprise you, I have vast knowledge of the muggle world, hence why I was chosen for the mission, as you well know my father was a muggle’

‘Oh right, sorry’ the younger wizard blushed ‘So what’s yours then.

‘Dante’s Inferno’ Harry screwed up his nose, not having a clue what the book was about, Snape sighed again, squeezing the bridge of his nose in consternation, ‘It is a rather long poem, around 291 pages I believe, depicting a man’s journey through hell, purgatory and heaven. I particularly enjoyed the descent through hell, all nine levels’ he looked at Harry with a smirk ‘They are various methods of, shall we say torture, for varying sins and I could well imagine with glee some of my rather imbecilic students placed there.’ His smirk became far nastier and Harry had to forcibly refrain from shivering at the sight.

For the next couple of hours they took in turns to find out as much mundane information that they could about the other, they stopped for lunch that the elves had delivered, and then continued on the quest for information. All was going surprisingly well until Snape asked about Harry’s childhood.

‘Is it really necessary for you to know that’ he asked softly, ‘I mean it’s not something I have ever spoke about at school, so it is not as if I’m going to start blurting it out there.’

Snape gazed at him curiously, ‘It would appear extremely strange if I was too have no knowledge of your childhood, whether they be pleasant or not. We are about to share experiences that no two people should have to experience outside of a relationship, I hardly think you need be embarrassed about some things you may have done while younger, I am well aware of your rebellious nature.’ There was no malice in the words however, so Harry took a breath and decided to tell him.

‘Well as you know I grew up with my aunt and uncle and my cousin Dudley, they didn’t exactly like me, I was pretty much a burden to them. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven.’ He forced a laugh at this to cover the pain the memories inspired. 

Snape gazed at him almost softly, ‘Did they ever physically abuse you?’

‘Occasionally. I was pretty much their good little house boy, did all of the chores, cooked, cleaned, gardened, got beaten up pretty often by Dudley and his friends,’ he laughed again at this, ‘Sometimes if I didn’t get all my chores done, Uncle Vernon would take a belt to me, but other than that no, as I was more often ignored than anything else, they just didn’t want me around and they hated anything to do with magic, they thought I was a freak.’ He had half expected Snape to ridicule him for this, and braced himself mentally for the onslaught but the potions master said nothing.

After a while Snape continued, ‘My father was pretty strict,’ he began, ‘he never beat me other than the occasional cuff to the ear but my childhood was very limited. I was not encouraged to have friends and was expected to make something of myself, so was required to study often. Both of these have, as you are well aware, followed me throughout life, I have very few friends and I have indeed made something of my life, although I don’t believe this is quite what my father had in mind’ he gestured almost unconsciously to his arm where the dark mark lay below numerous layers of cloth.

Harry gazed at Snape, unsure as what to say to this sharing of intimate details, so he followed Snape’s example and remained silent.

‘Do you have any experience in the life we are now about to simulate’ Snape asked in a monotone.

Harry blushed again, ‘damn why couldn’t he stop himself doing that’ he thought, ‘Erm…well my ex boyfriend and I used to play sometimes and I have read a lot of books … and stuff on the subject’ he didn’t want to admit he had an extensive collection of porn in his trunk.

Snape smirked again, ‘And in this ‘play’, what role did you take.’

‘Always the dominant’ he replied with conviction, ‘I think it’s to do with the fact that I could never make any choices as a child, and even now with all the ‘boy-who-lived stuff’ he retorted sarcastically, ‘I still don’t get to make many choices, this way however I can feel like I have some control.’ The black haired wizard nodded in understanding, which again surprised Harry. ‘So what about you, I mean, do you have any experience?’

Snape regarded him with that blank expression, ‘Yes, I have had relationships in the past which included much of this aspect.’ Before Harry could open his mouth to ask Snape continued, ‘And before you ask Mr Potter, yes I preferred the submissive role, and I would thank you to keep that information to yourself’.

Harry stared at him with his mouth hanging open in shock, before nodding dumbly. ‘You don’t exactly appear the submissive type, I always assumed if anything you would be the dominant, what with your sarcasm and temper…sorry’ he added belatedly, suddenly realising what he had said and expecting Snape to explode.  
‘With the right person my, as you say volatile temper, can be curbed and my nature can be very satisfying to a dominant, You however Mr Potter hardly inspire me with any great need to fall down at your feet, and thus I will have to attempt to keep my own temper in check.’ Shockingly Snape blushed, having realised that he had just implanted in Harry’s mind the image of Snape kneeling at his feet. An awkward silence fell between them again, until Snape decided they had talked enough and needed some time to collect their own thoughts before leaving tomorrow.

Suddenly Harry had been shepherded out the elder wizard’s quarters and the door closed firmly behind him. He stared at the door for a while trying to collect himself, before turning and heading back to the now empty Gryffindor tower. He had a lot to think about, he had found out a number of things about the man that he would never have guessed. Sitting in the deserted common room, he couldn’t help but replay in his head what Snape had said about his submission, and he found there was a rather hard problem growing in his trousers, letting his head fall into his hands, he groaned, ‘this was going to be a long two months’ he thought.


	4. Call me Jamie

Harry sat in the headmaster’s office alone, waiting on the others arriving. It was early morning and he yawned loudly, having not managed to get a lot of sleep the night before. ‘I wonder why?’ he thought grimly to himself. He gazed lazily around the room and noticed that Fawkes had awoken from his sleep. ‘Hey Fawkes’ he called over to the brightly coloured phoenix. A soft trill emanated from the solitary bird that caused Harry’s toes to curl in pleasure. He sighed happily, feeling calmer than he had all morning.

Suddenly the door flew open, banging against the stone wall and Snape entered growling and shooting daggers at the messy haired teen. Harry deliberately rolled his eyes at him knowing how much it would annoy the surly wizard. ‘Good Morning Professor’, he called cheerily’ smiling and blinking his eyes in a fake show of innocence.

‘And what, pray tell, makes this a good morning exactly? I cannot even begin to imagine a morning less enjoyable than this one. If I could rescind on my agreement with the headmaster I would happily spend the day being summarily tortured by the dark lord. Where is that old twit of a man anyway?’ he grumbled, falling gracefully into the seat next to Harry.

‘I should really punish you for your behaviour Severus’ he emphasised the word Severus, ‘it is quite inappropriate you know? However, perhaps I shall have to wait till later’ he stared seriously at the potions master, trying with all his might not to release the laugh that was fighting for its escape, then sighed dramatically. He watched as colour quickly spread through Snape’s cheeks, the fury building ominously. Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it directly at Harry.

‘Give me one good reason’ he fumed, his teeth gnawing together in anger, ‘why I should not kill you on the spot?’

Harry looked at him again, and then as if speaking to an errant child, he wagged his finger at him and said in no nonsense tone. ‘Bad slave. Bad. Don’t threaten your Master or I’ll send you to bed with no supper’.

He didn’t really know what had gotten into him, but for some reason he had courage today that he didn’t know even existed within him. Normally incurring Snape’s wrath was about as terrifying as being confronted with a herd of angry hippogriffs. He knew he should be worried, but even as the veins popped dramatically in Snape’s head and the eyes narrowed to an extremely dangerous level, he merely looked at him calmly.

‘I’m going to kill you Potter, I’m going to chop you into tiny pieces, grind you into powder and then present you to the dark lord to use as a litter tray for his numerous cats’ he growled, his magic crackling through the air.

‘Seriously, the Dark Lord has cats?’ Harry asked in astonishment.

‘Yes actually, strange obsession really’ Snape answered, his eyebrows narrowing in consternation. ‘He’s always had at least ten at any one time, we thought for a while Nagini was eating them so he kept acquiring more, and then we found them in a food store cupboard, and now he’s got about bloody forty of them. He lets them everywhere, you’ll be trying to have a meeting, listening to the Dark Lord rant on about the best and bloodiest way to wipe out a Trojan of muggles, when suddenly you’ll have a cat on your lap purring away happily and trying to lick you all over, bloody annoying beasts. But don’t attempt to change the subject Mr Potter, I’m still going to find the most painful way to destroy you’ Snape finished calmly putting away his wand, relaxing back into the seat and turning his head to stare straight in front of him.

Harry stared at him incredulously, ‘what the hell happened?’ he wondered. ‘I was only joking professor, it’s probably going to be a lot worse when we get to the community, just thought I’d lighting the mood, thought it’d break the tension’

‘Please refrain from that Potter, it’s a dangerous hobby for you to have’ he drawled as if bored.

‘What? Harry asked confused.

‘Thinking! If I believed you were partaking in that pastime often, it would cause me some serious nightmares’ Snape’s voice was monotone as if he was merely stating a well known fact, but then for dramatic effect he shuddered violently.

‘Ha bloody Ha, very funny’ Harry growled.

‘I do not believe I was attempting to provide comic entertainment, it is not in my nature. I was merely stating a universal truth’ Snape again kept his voice level and remained staring ahead not once looking at the younger wizard.

‘What is your…’ Harry raged but was cut of by the sudden entrance of the headmaster.

‘Ah you’re ready my boys, excellent, well I think we are all set. Harry I have taken the liberty of providing you with a number of clothes and such, befitting of your identity, they have been added to your suitcase. Well let us embark, we will port key to Kings cross and then you shall begin your adventure. How exciting for you both’ Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he spoke, but the two younger wizards refrained from making a comment and instead glared intently at the headmaster who pretended not to notice.

The journey to the community felt long and arduous as Snape divided his time between completely ignoring Harry and making sarcastic retorts. By the time they arrived, after journeying on two trains and a bus, Harry was in a particularly foul mood and felt considerably worse for wear. He looked up at the late evening sky and breathed deeply, trying to clear the stuffiness in his head that the journey had provided him with. The air was surprisingly warm for this time of night and he pulled off the jumper he was wearing, before tying it around his waist. He took in his surroundings; the bus had stopped outside a large gate beyond which they could see nothing. He turned and watched as Snape slid his long coat off his shoulders, and Harry’s mouth fell open in shock. Snape was wearing black jeans, that hugged his arse, which in Harry’s opinion was particularly delectable, but that were loose fitting and stylish and accentuated his long legs. He also wore a white t-shirt that did nothing to hide his extensive arm muscles and Harry casually wondered if he also had a six pack. 

Snape turned to him smirking, ‘Are you attempting to make yourself considerably less attractive?’ he asked lazily, ‘because I fear that your personality will not give you something to fall back upon’

Harry was about to reply with what he considered a witty retort when the gates opened and a women began to approach them smiling. ‘Mr Harkin?’ she asked extending her hand to shake his. Harry nodded his head in agreement and shook her hand, taking an instant liking to the friendly openness of the woman. She appeared to be around fifty, but shet gave the impression of being young and energetic, and there was something inherently mothering about her. ‘I am Selena, the one you have been corresponding with’ she smiled again, ‘I am so glad you and your partner have decided to join our family,’ she stated warmly gesturing behind her. ‘I hope your journey was not too unbearable?’

‘No’ he smiled at her, ‘it was relatively uneventful, although long, presumably increased by the anticipation of arriving here’ he laughed casually. She grinned in return. Feeling foolish he suddenly remembered Snape, ‘This is my partner Gary’ he stated turning to Snape who had remained silent behind him.’

‘Welcome Gary’ she said warmly but refrained from extending her hand. It was bad practice to touch another sub without previous consent.

‘Good evening Ma’am’ Snape politely responded, his silky voice caressing the words. The tone caused Harry’s stomach to flip in desire; he loved what the potions Master could do with his voice when he wanted to.

She smiled again then turned to Harry, ‘Come then Mr Harkin, you must be tired, let’s get you settled in for the night’.

‘Call me Jamie please Selena, after all we may soon be family’ he replied smoothly laughing kindly, she grinned with happiness and then hooked her arm though his and began to pull him towards the gate.

‘Master?’ he heard from behind him, and turned to see Snape standing with his hands behind his back and his eyes lowered respectfully. His heart skipped a beat and he struggled to answer without his voice hitching.

‘Yes S-Pet?’ he asked trying to project an authority into his voice he didn’t quite feel at that moment.

‘I am sorry Master but I cannot manage all these cases, forgive me for interrupting you’ he said softly worrying his bottom lip as if afraid he had angered his Master.

Selena turned to Harry, ‘Such a respectful sub you have Jamie, I quite envy you, although I would not trade my Bill in for anything.’ She assured happily. Harry looked again at Snape, who shot him a haughty smirk behind Selena, who now had her back to the elder wizard.

‘I can assure you he can be quite a handful when he is in the mood,’ he shot a sickly sweet smile at Severus who merely sent back a silent snarl.

‘I’m sure he is’ she laughed ‘Gary’ she said, turning to him, ‘Fear not my Bill will help you with them. At that, a large man around forty walked out and stood silently behind Selena. ‘This is my Bill’ she introduced to Harry.

‘Good evening Sir’ the faintly rotund man stated, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement.

‘Bill, help Gary carry the cases in’ she ordered, with not the slightest doubt it would not be done.

Soon they had been shown to their home and Harry had been shown around the warmly furnished, spacious one floor cottage. When he arrived back in the living room he found both Snape and Bill knelt on the carpet awaiting orders. ‘You may go and unpack Gary and then return to me as soon as you are done’ he ordered confidently. He felt wonderful here and with the presence of Selena, he felt confident and self assured.

He half expected an angry retort from he man who had despised him his entire life, but Snape simply stood, bowing his head in acceptance, ‘Yes Sir.’ Snape appeared to hesitate for a few seconds, until Harry asked him the matter. ‘Sir may I please thank Bill for his help and Mistress Selena for her kindness’.

‘Oh Gary’, she beamed at him, ‘No thanks are necessary love, but they are gratefully received, thank you’, she turned again to Harry who was trying not to gag ‘You’ve caught yourself a wonderful one there haven’t you?’ he merely nodded , planting a pathetically insincere smile on his face.

About half an hour later Selena and Bill took their leave, and Harry went in search of Snape, whom he found reclining on the large four poster bed. ‘What the hell was that all about’ he demanded glaring at the elder wizard.

‘I again fail to even remotely understand the gibberish nonsense that swarms out of your mouth, care to elaborate?’ he smirked nastily.

‘Oh shove it Snape’ he snapped throwing his jumper roughly on a nearby recliner.

‘Of course Master’ Snape replied insincerely, ‘But where exactly would you like me to shove it?’ he asked leering at the smaller wizard. Harry blushed, which caused the potions master to grin toothily, before he stomped his way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. ‘Well’ he thought after a while, when he had eventually managed to calm down, if that’s how Snape wanted to play it fine. If Snape wanted to pretend to be the good little submissive, Harry was going to give him exactly what he wanted, damn the consequences. He barely even registered that Snape had actually unpacked, as he went in search of some sleepwear.


	5. First day's are hard!

Harry awoke to the sound of birds chirping and a soft stream of sun light caressing his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had woken in such a peaceful way.

“You are lying on my hair” a voice barked from behind him, and he sighed internally.

‘Well there goes the peace’ he thought.

“Sorry” he mumbled, moving carefully so as not to pull at the hair. He sat up, before twisting around to face the other man, who was lying staring at the ceiling.

“I’m going to make breakfast, is there anything you fancy?” he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

“If I could assure myself that you weren’t trying to poison it, I would partake, however, I cannot, so I shall make my own”. Severus had the ability to make his words cutting without changing the tone or intonation.

Harry could feel his gut twisting, and it was taking every ounce of willpower not to bark back at the man. Part of him wanted to, but as he lay in bed last night he had promised himself he would try to make some level of exception for Snape’s demeanour. When he thought back to his reaction, when he initially believed Snape would be the Dominant, he could start to imagine how the other man felt. He was kind of surprised Snape had agreed, he knew that he probably wouldn’t have. To have someone he hated, holding that much power over him, would be torturous.

“What do you think we should do today?” he asked the other man, turning away from him, and avoiding answering the last statement. “I mean if we suddenly start asking loads of questions, it’s going to look a bit suspicious”.

Snape sighed, “I take it that means we will have to make small talk with these idiots”.

Harry snorted, “Just because they are muggles doesn’t make them idiots”

“I never mentioned the fact that they are muggles, that is an assumption on your part, and an incorrect one at that. I usually find most people, whether muggle or wizard to be some level of idiot” he answered, his voice monotone.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh “Oh how hard it must be to be so perfect” he replied, bitingly.

“I make do” Snape deadpanned.

Harry was finding it difficult to tell whether they were having a joke or not, so he decided that they were and he would avoid poking the hornet’s nest.

“You want to grab a shower whilst I make breakfast?” he asked.

“I will do so in my own time Mr Potter” the other man barked, and Harry balled his fist in an attempt to stop from retorting.

He stood, and wandered through to the kitchen. He made himself some breakfast and then sat for a while contemplating how they were going to get through even a day together if it was going to be like this the entire time. So far, things were definitely not going well. He wondered how Severus was going to be able to maintain an air of submission in public. He couldn’t keep up with that bizarre display from yesterday, and the last thing he wanted to do was to have to punish him publicly. He might not like the man, but he didn’t want to humiliate him. Snape had been a Master spy though, so he could only hope that his acting skills would get them both through this. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a little out of his depth and kind of needed Snape to guide them. He might be a Dominant, but he was also new to it all, and it was a little scary how much he had been completely thrown into the deep end.

At that Snape walked into the kitchen, fully dressed. Harry couldn’t help but admire the way that muggle clothes defined his shape and accentuated his muscles.

“See something you like?” Snape snapped nastily.

Harry shrugged “You look good” he answered truthfully. Snape looked a little taken aback, as if he hadn’t expected him to admit it. “Listen Snape, can we talk?” Snape nodded briefly, before sitting down across from him and folding his legs gracefully. “Look, you can make as much fun of me as you want, but I need to be open about this. I don’t really know what I am doing here. You’re the one with experience, so I was kind of hoping you might tell me if I was about to do something that was inanely stupid”.

“If you expect me to be able to stop you from every stupid action you make, I would need to be on duty around the clock” the other man sneered. Harry’s shoulders slumped, and he was about to tell the other man to forget it when Snape continued “However, I appreciate your honesty. I think it best if we set some ground rules”

“Ground rules?” he queried.

“Yes, that way we both know the limitations.” Harry nodded, and he continued “The rules of the community make it difficult for me to curb your behaviour, therefore I am relying on you to remember that I will make your life a living hell, should you use this as an excuse to humiliate me”.

“What you mean this is you being pleasant?” he asked, smirking.

“Mr Potter, if you cannot take this seriously, then I suggest we forget about it” Snape barked at him.

“I’m sorry Snape, I am taking it seriously, I think I’m probably just a little nervous” he hoped being truthful would limit the man’s hostility.

The other man seemed to size him up for a brief moment before continuing “I suggest that should I believe you are about to make a serious mistake, I will touch you on the arm” Harry, nodded, that seemed pretty sensible, and low key “And we can review the day’s events this evening.”

“Great” Harry agreed, “Let me go and grab a shower then and we can get going.”

By the time, Harry was ready to go, Snape was again wearing his collar, and a stormy scowl. He was glad they were going out where he would have a break from the other man’s berating. They decided to walk towards the main shopping area, to get a feel for the place. Many people stopped them on the way, introducing themselves, and shaking hands with him. He wondered what it would feel like to be Snape, always second in the conversation. Snape, for his part was polite and respectful throughout. Harry would have a hard time explaining this to Ron and Hermione. If he hadn’t seen it with his own ideas, he’d definitely never believe it.

“Hey, do you want to go sit in the park, it’s quite a nice day?” he asked him, when they had finally managed to break away. Severus shrugged, but essentially ignored him. “Fuck you” he thought, in his head. “You big crap bag fuckwart” he giggled in his head, he knew he was being childish, but it felt good. He might be trying to make this as easy as possible on the other man but it didn’t mean he couldn’t say in his head what he really wanted to say to his face. Considering how difficult Snape was being he decided he’d just make some decisions, and hope it didn’t piss him off too much.

Harry asked Snape whether he would like some ice cream, Snape ignored him (asshat, he said in his head), Harry bought Snape a vanilla cone, Snape ignored him and then tossed it in the bin (Hogfaced prickball), Harry asked him whether he wanted to sit in the shade or in the sun, Snape ignored him then walked off towards the shade (Big monkeyfart bogmonster), finally Harry asked Snape if he’d like a newspaper, or something else to read, Snape ignored him after giving him a derogatory look (pigman snotface, ok he was definitely starting to run out of insults).

“Jamie” a voice called out. Harry looked up from where he was sitting to see Selena walking towards them. He stood, smiling at her as she reached him, clasping him in a hug. “How’s your first day been?” she asked him warmly.

“Great” he returned, hoping his acting skills were up to par. “Gary has just been saying how much he is enjoying it here” he couldn’t help the dig at the other man, and he was surprised he didn’t react. Snape merely smiled at Selena, as if he couldn’t be more pleased (Tosspot!).

“We are having a bit of a show this afternoon. It’s an opportunity for the submissive’s to display some of their skills. Many of them are also having a “sing-off” karaoke. It’s all a bit of fun, most of them can’t even sing” she winked conspiratorially “I wondered whether you wished to enter Gary”

“Aww that sounds like fun, but Gary hasn’t been feeling that well this morning. I think he might be a bit jet-lagged, can we come and watch though?” he asked.

“Of course, it will be good for you to get to know people. Anyway, I must dash, so much to organise. The show is up at the outdoor theatre, and it starts at 2pm. I hope you are feeling better soon Gary” she shouted, even as she was walking away. Harry laughed, she was definitely a bundle of energy.

“Why did you do that?” Snape asked him, his eyes like slits.

“Do what?” he asked, desperately trying to think of what he had done wrong this time.

“You had the perfect excuse to humiliate me, and I would have had no way to retaliate”

Harry huffed, “I never even thought of entering you. I knew you would hate it, so I didn’t, there is nothing more to it.” Severus looked at him as if he were looking for a lie. Harry shook his head but said nothing else, he’d never be able to convince him with words.

“Listen, do you want to grab some lunch before we head up?” he asked, not remotely expecting an answer, and began contemplating his next insult.

“Yes” Snape replied before beginning to walk away. Harry blinked, before scurrying after him. Pigeonbeaked knobend, he said in his head, just for good measure.

 


	6. It was rather obvious if you cared to look

The showcase had turned out to be better than expected. The submissive’s seemed to be having a lot of fun, and it was clear that they enjoyed their time here. Selena’s assessment that most of them couldn’t sing also turned out to be true, which just made it all the more amusing. It would have appeared like any other family fun day if it wasn’t for; the lack of children, half of the people wearing collars, some even on a leash, and the amount of people kneeling everywhere. Ok so really it wasn’t that much like a family fun day but it was the closest thing he had to compare it with. The only person that didn’t seem to be having fun was Snape. He hid it well, but there was a rigidity to his posture that Harry couldn’t help noticing. Harry worried about him, but there was little he could do, it wasn’t like he would accept any support from him.

Everybody wanted to introduce themselves, and there was a dizzying number of names being thrown at him. He could feel himself starting to droop after a while, and he was struggling to maintain a smile for every new person he met. The community was much larger than he had initially anticipated, and he guessed that there were a few hundred residents. He could feel the start of a headache coming on and began rubbing his temples as he sat in one of the stands. A hand on his arm pulled him from his introspection. He steeled himself for a cutting remark when a glass of water was held in front of him. Snape looked down on him, holding out the water, without expression.

“Thank you” he said genuinely, surprised by the gesture. Snape looked away and said nothing, before sliding down to kneel at his feet. He’d been doing that all day, blending in with the other submissive’s. Harry had thought it might have turned him on, considering how physically attracted he was to the other man, but he’d felt nothing. There was nothing submissive about the kneel, and it also wasn’t for him, it was simply another necessity of community life. To be honest he was surprised at how little the whole thing affected him. He could admit that Snape looked good in his collar, but again it had been no more than a passing thought. He wondered if maybe he wasn’t as Dominant as he thought he was. He wondered whether the time with Blaine had simply been a passing fancy.

He was again pulled out of his internal world, by the sound of noise further down the stands. One of the male submissive’s was being hauled over a woman’s knee. “I’m sorry” he squealed, though he didn’t appear to be putting up a fight. Her back was to them so he couldn’t see her face but her body language suggested she was quite pissed off. They had quite a clear view of his backside, and without preamble she yanked down his trousers and underwear and began to spank him in full view of the other patrons. Nobody seemed to be that bothered, though some were watching with interest. Harry glanced down at Snape, and noticed his back was ramrod straight. Without thinking Harry placed a comforting hand on his back, feeling a sudden swell of protectiveness towards him. If Harry decided to spank him exactly like this, Snape would have no way of refusing him. He suddenly realised how much power he had over the other man, and how much he truly could humiliate him.

“C’mon, I’ve had enough for today, I have a headache” he said, grasping the man’s arm, and pulling him up gently. Snape let him, which surprised him and gave some insight into his current state. He found he didn’t want to let go, and risked the inevitable backlash that would occur later, but he kept his hand firmly on his arm, providing a source of grounding for both of them.

They walked back to the cottage in silence, side by side, their arms touching. Neither mentioned it and he was glad that Snape didn’t pull away. He needed the connection in that moment, as he felt a little shaken up by the realisation at the showcase. He was even more surprised when Snape said nothing to him as they entered the cottage, he’d been expecting at least a few cutting remarks if not a torrent of abuse. Snape said nothing, he simply walked to the bedroom and shut the door. A minute later he heard a bang and a crash, and he reasoned that Snape must have thrown something against the wall. He sympathised, he’d probably be feeling the same if he was in Snape’s shoes.

Snape hadn’t emerged from the room in over 2 hours, and it was now well into the evening. Harry had knocked earlier however he had been completely ignored. He decided he would make some dinner, and hope it might tempt the other man out.

“Snape” he called, knocking again on the door. “I made a curry”. There was again no answer from the other side. “I was kind of hoping you might come and play cards with me, I’m a bit bored. I mean I don’t just want you to amuse me, that’s not why I want you to come out, and it is muggle cards. It’s not like we have any wizard cards here, so they are probably not as fun, and I mean I don’t even know if you play cards, well you probably do, you’re pretty good at most things, and …”

At that the door opened, “What exactly are you blabbering on about Potter? Is there any point in your life in which you might actually start to make sense to normal human beings” Snape barked, although there was definitely less sting than was usual for him.

“I made curry” he said, repeating himself uselessly.

Snape rolled his eyes “Indeed”

Before Harry could say anymore the doorbell rang. Severus didn’t move so he went to open it himself.

“Ahh Jamie” Selena smiled “There you are. A few of us are heading up to the bowling alley for a few games, if you would care to join us?” she indicated to a bunch of people behind her, who were laughing and joking. Harry really did, he was sick of moping around the house with a sullen potion’s master, but he couldn’t put the other man through more socializing after the day he had already experienced.

“Mmm Selena, that sounds fab, but I am afraid we have a bit of a night organised” he stated, laughing conspiratorially.

She smiled, winking “Ahh yes, well I can see how that would be more fun than hanging around with a few fuddy duddy’s” and they both laughed, “Well I shall not keep you, but let’s do it again soon” Harry shut the door almost regretfully. He could hear the laughter from outside, and wished he was going with them.

“I think we should make this into a drinking card game” Severus stated, from across the room. Harry turned around in a bit of shock, but Severus ignored him, or at least appeared immune to his open-mouthed gape.

In fact, the night turned out to be rather amusing. They both got drunk, and played cards. The loser had to tell the other one an amusing story and Snape had regaled him of stories from his younger days. He particularly loved the one where Lucius accidently got soaked with a love potion and spent the next forty-eight hours proclaiming his undying love for Professor McGonagall. Snape also told him about some of the pranks that the students played, and how the Professors had a board in the teachers’ lounge where they marked the student’s efforts. No-one had yet been able to beat the 94% that a Hufflepuff student had accrued 9 years ago, when he blew up Filch’s cat to the size of an elephant and left it to go rampaging around the school. The dumb cat had freaked out and tried to jump onto Filch, breaking both his arms, and leaving him with a permanent limp.

The next day there was a sort of uneasy alliance between them, and this continued for the few after that. Harry found himself becoming more attracted to the other man, now that he was starting to see a side of him that wasn’t all prickly demeanour and scathing insults. His doubts that his Dominance had been a passing fancy, had been wiped away by the explicit random thoughts he was having throughout the day, concerning said other man.

A few evenings later they decided that they couldn’t be bothered cooking and wandered up to the restaurant to get a takeaway. They’d been quite sociable with the other residents, and fancied a night in. Snape’s anxiety appeared to have calmed, and Harry suspected he was starting to realise that Harry didn’t want to purposefully hurt him. As they were just collecting their order at the restaurant, Harry couldn’t help but overhear the conversation from the group behind him.

“He’ll stay down by my feet if he knows what’s good for him” he turned surreptitiously to see a bunch of, approximately 30 year olds, with one man kneeling on the floor. “He’s going to learn his place, and if he doesn’t well he knows what he’s going to get” the man barked, “my sub should know where he belongs, and that’s beneath me” Harry watched as the man bent down grabbing the hair of his sub and pulling him up. The other man squealed softly, desperately trying to keep his hands behind his back. Harry was instantaneously angry, and was just starting to move forward to give the man a piece of his mind, when a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked up and Severus shook his head surreptitiously, coking it slightly to indicate they should leave. Harry reluctantly followed the other man, who had already collected their food.

“What a complete tosspot” Harry fumed as soon as they cleared the vicinity “Isn’t there some kind of vetting for who they let in here? Why did you make me leave?” he spat. He didn’t wait for an answer. “And what about the sub, is nobody worried about him? For fuck sake” he ground out, kicking the dirt with his shoe.

“Perhaps the sub enjoys that kind of dynamic” Severus stated mildly.

Harry humphed “Well if that’s what being a Dominant means, then count me out. I think I’m missing the whole point of being a Dominant, because that’s not what I thought it was” he growled.

“Harry” the other man stated firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry stopped walking for a second, turning to look up at the other man, who was staring at him with concern. “What is this about?” he asked him, his eyebrows knitted together “Why have you taken this so personally?”

“Why haven’t you?” he fumed, “You can’t seriously think that’s ok? I mean that was abuse”

“I saw no indication of abuse” the other man replied, his tone still even.

“What?” he exclaimed unbelievably. How could Snape be so blind? Was that what he thought was normal?

“Well if that’s normal, I want no part of it.” Harry blew out an angry breath “I don’t want to be like that, that’s not what I thought it was about. I thought it was about caring and protecting the other person, and sharing something you both enjoyed. How can I be with someone who wants me to be like that? And I can’t bear the thought of someone I care about willingly being treated like that” he blushed slightly, hoping Severus wouldn’t read too much into that last statement.

Snape looked at him pointedly for a moment “Harry, a Dominant, Submissive relationship takes on many forms, just as any relationship does. You must account for different temperaments. However, that is not the real issue here”

“He was no better than a bully or an abuser, and if that’s what being a Dominant means, what does that say about me? Is that all I am, an abuser?” he spat at the other man.

“Harry, Domination is not the same as abuse. A true Dominant, Submissive relationship will meet the needs of both parties, and will be in a way that allows you to both live within your own value system.” He stopped for a brief second “Harry your violent reaction to his behaviour tells me your value system is very different. You are not an abuser Harry, you don’t have it in you. Even I must admit that.” He stopped for a second “You are not your Uncle, Harry”. And that was the real issue, Harry didn’t want to end up like his uncle. He didn’t want to think he was capable of hurting those around him. He’d read that some abused children become abusers themselves, and he was terrified that would happen to him.

“And Harry” he looked up, to see that Severus was smirking “They were playing”

“What?” he asked incredulously.

“It was a scene Harry, it wasn’t real”

“What, how…how do you know that?

Severus smirked, “It was rather obvious if you cared to look” his eyes flashed amusedly as he said it.

“Oh”. He contemplated that for a second, feeling some of his anxiety ease, before suddenly flushing.

“Do not worry, I do not believe anyone else noticed your behaviour” the other man pursed his lips amusedly.

“Only because of you. You saved me from making a fool of myself.”

“I already informed you that I understood keeping you from making an idiot of yourself was a full-time job” he stated snidely, but his eyes flashed with humour.

“Arse” Harry retorted, grumbling, and Snape merely laughed.


	7. Turning point

Snape and Harry seemed to be developing the beginnings of a mutual friendship, and the following week became easier for Harry to manage. That wasn’t to say that Snape had miraculously transformed into “Mr lovely” overnight, however there was less of a sting to his remarks and he was just as quick to tell him if he had done something right, as he was when Harry was at fault.

So far, their search for any signs of the death-eaters had been a waste of time. Nobody was aware of any deaths, or missing persons, and there hadn’t been a hint of a disturbance. Harry was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore’s sourced had been mistaken. They had even resorted to hiking around the hills in the vain hope they might spot something, or lure the offenders out as the posed as two helpless muggles. The hiking was strenuous, and wasn’t made easier by the fact that he was less fit and therefore slower than Snap, a fact that the man tormented him with.

“Hey do you fancy going up to the bar for a drink? I’m exhausted after this morning” Harry asked the other man. It was late Sunday afternoon, and after a day of hiking, in which Snape had only been somewhat bitchy, he hoped the reduction in their animosity could be built upon by a leisurely afternoon in the pub, and hopefully a bite to eat.

Snape glanced at him, about to say something and then stopped, appearing to change his mind. “Very well, though I have expensive taste”

“Ha” Harry remarked,” I think I’d be more shocked if you didn’t” Snape smirked at him, which gave him hope that tonight might actually go well.

They both changed and then headed up to the bar, and there was a definite new found camaraderie between them. He enjoyed Snape’s cutting remarks when they weren’t directed at him, and he found that when he was relaxed, he was actually very funny. Snape was even managing to be generally agreeable, and at times quite thoughtful. At one point Harry started shivering a little, wishing he had brought his scarf, and the next moment Snape was handing his own to him. Harry took it, accepting the gesture graciously.

When they arrived, the bar was noisy and full of life, and there were few tables left. “Why don’t you try and grab a seat somewhere near the back so we can actually hear ourselves think, and I’ll grab us a drink” he shouted and the other man nodded, doing as asked. He realised he hadn’t asked him what he wanted to drink so he figured he would just order him an expensive Scotch. A few people waved to him, but they left him alone, as he weaved his way to and from the bar.

“Here” he said, handing the older man his drink. Snape took it without comment, and Harry sat across from him, taking a sip of his gin.

“Yum” he said, beaming at the other man, who merely rolled his eyes, though with good humour.

“So what’s a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?” he joked.

Snape looked at him shrewdly “Well my old cronies have started a muggle shish kebab, and my sadistic employer thought it would be a good idea to catch them by pimping me out as a sex slave” he deadpanned, and Harry burst out laughing, barely keeping from spraying the other man with gin.

“Oh dear god, that is the best response I have ever had” he remarked, continuing to chuckle, “though I seem to definitely have missed the sex-slave aspect of this trip” he retorted wiggling his eyebrows.

The other man smirked, but said nothing, and Harry couldn’t help feeling that there was a sudden moment between them. He was definitely coming to the conclusion that he wouldn’t half mind a bit of the sex-slave action with Snape.

There was a tense silence for a moment, before Snape changed the subject. “So you want to be an Auror then?” he asked, seemingly genuine in his curiosity.

“I think so, I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it, but here’s hoping” he replied.

“As long as there is no potion making involved then you’ll undoubtedly do fine” Snape stated matter of factly. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from gaping at the fact that Snape had given him an actual compliment.

“Thanks, I hope so” he replied, “What about you, are you still planning to teach for the foreseeable future?”

The other man shrugged “I have considered opening a potion’s supply business, but I have to be realistic. As much as I crave some level of solitude, that much alone time would undoubtedly be unhealthy. Plus, as much as that old twit of a man makes me want to do unspeakable things, I owe him everything”

Snape was being uncharacteristically open, and Harry was definitely getting some fuzzy feelings in the pit of his stomach. He almost felt like they were on a date. He didn’t really know what to say to this uncharacteristic openness however.

“Yeah, he’s a good man” he said redundantly.

Snape smirked “I never said he was a good man. In actuality the man is only a few dead brain cells away from evil genius” Harry snorted, it was scarily accurate, and he’d prefer not to think about the horror of what Dumbledore could do if he was actually evil.

“Oh god, imagine what could happen if he teamed up with that psychopath we both know and love” he remarked with genuine horror.

“Do not even contemplate that scenario Ha…Jamie, it is not worth the sleepless nights” Harry couldn’t tell if Snape was joking or not, and he decided he really didn’t want to know.

One second they had been having a date-non-date and the next second it was like a horror-scene was unfolding. It started off innocently enough, someone bumped into him which sent his drink flying across the table and dripping down onto Snape’s lap. The man behind him, clearly merrily drunk, as evident by the heightened volume of his voice, turned, beginning to apologise, when Snape stood. Before Harry had a chance to stop him, Snape had snapped at him “Perhaps next time you might think of bringing at least a few brain cells with you when you have the audacity to leave the house, though from the looks of things you might not actually have any to spare” It was actually quite tame for Snape, but the real problem was that he had just insulted another Dominant. He seemed to realise his mistake as soon as he finished speaking, and for a second he looked panicked before his mask was firmly back in place. Those around the table stopped talking and the man looked outraged.

“How dare you” he barked.

Harry stood, smiling appeasingly, trying to salvage the situation. “I’m sorry about that, my submissive just gets a little protective of me, and we are still getting used to the community, I hope you can forgive him”

“He insulted me” the other man fumed.

“I know and I promise you I will deal with this as soon as we get home” he replied, retaining his false smile.

“No I want to see him punished, he needs to learn his place” the other man crossed his arms and stared at him stonily. Harry was very aware of the eyes of those around him. Whilst the rest of the bar might not have yet noticed, it was only a matter of time.

“We have only just arrived in the community this week. I promise you that he will be punished, but I am asking that just this once you allow me the opportunity to do this at home” He pleaded with the other man, hoping he would see sense. Unfortunately, the man was drunk and insulted, and it was clear he was trying to save face in front of his friends.

“No” the man stated stubbornly “You know the rules of the community, if he disrespects another Dominant, then he must be punished publicly”

Harry turned to Snape guiltily, who had his eyes trained on the floor. He couldn’t seem to find a way out of this mess, that didn’t involve putting the other man over his knee.

“Very well” he bit back, making it clear he wasn’t happy. “Give me room” he commanded to the group. He turned the chair around to face the crowd and then walked over to the other man. “Severus” he whispered getting the man’s attention. Snape looked up at him, his eyes shuttered. “Come” he commanded, allowing his dominance to seep through. He needed to try to a find a way to make this as easy as possible on the other man, and he considered that the best way was simply to dominate him, thus taking away any choices which could result in making the situation worse. He firmly grabbed the other man’s arm, guiding him towards the chair. He sat and pulled Snape over his knee. He was surprised by how compliant the other man was, but he was also thankful as it would make it harder for people to see them as a true couple if he couldn’t get him to obey.

“I will give him a warm-up here and then give him his full punishment at home, will that satisfy you?” he asked the other man, the edge to his voice making it clear it better be. The other man swallowed and nodded. The man just wanted to save face, and he had banked on the fact that it would be enough. Harry lifted his hand and brought it heavily down on Snape’s backside. He needed to make it hard enough that it would give the man the show he needed, but not enough that it would do any damage. Snape made no sound nor movement. Harry swatted him a dozen more times, but again there was no reaction, and it was clear that those around him were getting bored with the lack of show. He looked up at the other man, “satisfied?” he asked, pouring his dominance into that one word. He noticed that the other man backed off minutely, but nodded, before turning away.

“Come” he said, helping the other man up. He turned, to grab their jackets and then whispered to Severus “Hold your head up high, you have nothing to be ashamed of” he ordered. Snape said nothing, and did not look at him, but he noticed that his head was held up proudly. Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him out into the cool late afternoon air.

It was the longest ten minutes of his life on the walk home, and Harry had absolutely no idea what to say. He kept physical contact with the other man, hoping it would give him some support, but he couldn’t think of any words that would be suitable in that moment. As soon as they entered the cottage, Snape silently removed the collar, before heading straight for the bedroom, closing the door quietly. Harry debated with himself for a short while before deciding he needed to try to be with the other man. He opened the bedroom door slowly, unsure what he would find. Severus was lying on the bed, still dressed in all but his shoes.

“Severus” Harry stated tentatively, attempting to gauge the man’s current state of mind. Severus merely looked up at him, before turning his eyes away. For once, Harry was worried about the lack of a cutting remark. He knew Severus was a proud man, but he also knew he was a submissive at heart, and Harry needed to know how badly the incident had affected him.

Harry walked towards the bed and knelt on the floor next to where his head lay. “Severus” he began softly, forcing the other man to look at him “I know I’m not your favourite person in the world, but we are in this together” Severus snorted softly “No Severus, we are” he stated vehemently, though never raising his voice “Do you think that’s how I wanted it to go today? Despite what you may think I respect and care for you. I would never have willingly put you into that situation” Severus’ eyes narrowed, as if taking measure of him, but he said nothing. “Listen, we are here alone, and all I want to do right now is be here for you. Can’t you put your feelings for me aside just for a little while and let me take care of you? I promise I will never mention it after today if that is what you want” he could hear the pleading in his voice, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t leave Severus to deal with this on his own. Severus watched him intently for a further few seconds as if searching for something, and then he nodded briefly. Harry’s stomach twisted with warmth at the acquiescence and he smiled warmly at him.

Harry stood, before walking around the bed and laying down behind the older man. He pulled the covers over them both and then wriggled his arm underneath him, pulling him into a warm hug. Severus was initially rigid in the embrace and Harry didn’t move nor speak, allowing him time to adjust to this intrusion of his personal space. After an interminable period of silence, it appeared as if the other man had made a decision and finally relaxed into the comfort of the hold. Harry pulled him in tighter, and placed his face into the crook of his neck.

“I am so proud of you Severus” he stated softly, unsure how the other man would react. Silence again loomed into the space between them and Harry felt himself holding his breath. Eventually, a small voice, that Harry would never have associated with the other man, answered him.

“Why?”.

Harry’s heart broke at the self-consciousness that was clear in the reply. Harry pulled him round so Severus was lying on his back. He never once broke bodily contact, they both needed that at least. The man looked up at him questioningly. “Why?” Harry began, smiling down at the older man. “Because you are amazing” he began, meaning every word “I am proud of you for coming here. I am proud of you for being so selfless, and caring so much about the lives of others. I am proud of you for taking a part of yourself that is so precious and entrusting another to look after it. I am proud of you for everything you have gone through in your life and being the man you are today. I am proud of you for today. I am proud of you for right now. Severus, you make me want to be a better man. You should be so proud of yourself” he ended, truly sincere in his words. He watched the play of emotions flit across his face, and Harry realised how unguarded the other man was in that moment. That Severus had entrusted Harry to look after him and allow himself to go so deep into his submissive headspace, gave Harry a feeling he had never truly experienced before. He could feel himself slipping into his top space, and he felt like a lion who would have protected this man with everything he had.

“I want to kiss you” Harry stated and the eyes below him widened, “I promise I won’t take it any further, but will you allow me to kiss you?” A minute nod was all he received, but it was enough. “You will tell me if you want it to stop?” again a nod. Harry thought his smile would rip apart his face. He bent down to kiss the other man. He knew that if this kiss had been with a partner they would have described it as a claiming kiss. It was powerful and passionate, and sparks exploded in the pit of Harry’s stomach at the eagerness by which Severus returned the kiss. Severus’ lips were surprisingly soft and Harry used his tongue to push them apart. The other man complied without fight, and Harry’s tongue claimed his mouth. Severus returned the kiss with just as much energy, but there was no battle for dominance, allowing Harry to set the rules. The more Severus gave his power to Harry, the more powerful and Dominant Harry felt. It was like a drug, and he knew he already had a serious addiction. For such a powerful man to gift Harry with his submission was like an ordinary man suddenly being given the world. He pulled back from the kiss gently when he realised that his mind was screaming “mine”. Severus wasn’t his, and he had no right to feel like that towards him. To his surprise, Severus smiled gently up at him and he couldn’t help himself from beaming back. Harry lay back down beside the other man, pulling him again into a backwards embrace.

“Your hair smells amazing” he commented offhandedly.

“It is my own recipe” there was a pause “I like the smell of sandalwood, it reminds me of my grandmother”

“Oh yeah? Was your grandmother a nice person?” he asked genuinely curious to get a glimpse into the other man’s life.

“Yes, she died a long time ago now though” Severus stated sounding slightly sad.

Harry squeezed him gently, burying his face into the other man’s hair. They lay silently for a long time and Harry must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew the sun was almost fully gone and Severus was nowhere to be seen. He climbed slowly out of bed, attempting to orient himself, feeling a little foggy after such a deep sleep. He heard a noise in the lounge and was immediately awake, steeling himself for a potential confrontation. He didn’t know how the other man was going to react to the situation, and a part of him was sad that what they had shared was now gone. He opened the bedroom door slowly, his old fears of Severus’ temper making him reluctant to face the consequences.

“Mr Potter” Severus barked and Harry jumped at the unexpected noise. The other man was standing in the kitchen, his arms crossed, and with a prominent scowl etched onto his face. Harry’s stomach twisted, awaiting the barrage of insults and accusations. “Why so terrified Mr Potter?” Severus asked him, his tone deadly.

“Ummm” Harry began, petrified he would say the wrong thing.

Before he could form any actual words, Severus cut him off. “Ah yes, back to your usual eloquence” he sniped nastily.

He knew he shouldn’t have expected any different, but there was a part of him that was genuinely hurt at Severus’ reaction. He needed to escape the situation now, and go somewhere to lick his wounds. “Erm sorry” he mumbled, turning away “I’m going to grab a shower”.

His hurt must have shown on his face because a second later he heard a soft “Harry” from behind him. He stopped, turning back fearfully. Severus looked at him briefly before glancing away “I am sorry, that was unkind” and Harry’s eyes flew open in shock. “I am not used to putting my trust in others, and I did not deal with that well. I am genuinely grateful for this afternoon, you have shown yourself to have many qualities that are essential in a good Dominant” he coughed, clearly embarrassed.

“Thank you, Severus, that took a lot of guts”. After a pause he smirked getting his own back, and attempting to break the mood “and if you ever want some more of these lips that you clearly enjoyed, just let me know” he laughed before running for the bathroom, not allowing Severus the time for revenge.


	8. You may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in no-way supposed to be a how-to for Dom/sub relationships!  
> p.s. Bonus points if you can guess the film!

Whilst he had been attempting to break the tension with light-hearted joking, and had found it funny at the time, he found himself beginning to worry as time passed. He spent longer in the shower than he necessarily needed to, replaying the conversation in his head, and stalling the inevitable. Twenty minutes later he had no obvious reason to remain hidden away in the bedroom, and he forced himself back out into the lounge. On entering, the first thing that hit him was the smell of food. He could see into the attached dining area that the table was set and he wandered curiously towards it. It was set for two, with wine and bread already on the table. Despite the fact that it was abundantly clear why a table would be set for two when there were two people living in the house, Harry felt completely bewildered.

“You may sit Harry” a voice said behind him, “Dinner will be served momentarily”

Harry turned, facing a stoic potions master. Despite his demeanour, there was something off about the man, and Harry suddenly realised he was nervous. He smiled warmly, “Thank you, it smells delicious”. The man relaxed almost minutely, nodding before turning towards the kitchen. Harry sat and Severus busied himself serving the food, before sitting opposite him. Harry’s first taste made him want to melt into the ground. “Oh my god, this is amazing” he said distractedly, focused completely on the food in front of him. After a few bites he remembered the other man was also there. He looked up embarrassed, but Severus was merely smiling amusedly. “Sorry” he laughed, “Honestly, this is amazing, though I shouldn’t be surprised considering your skills with ingredients”

Severus smiled genuinely, and Harry thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. “Thank you Harry” he stated quietly, beginning on his own food.

Harry was becoming seriously distracted watching the way Severus handled his food. For something so simple, he didn’t think he had ever seen anything so erotic. Realising he was staring he refocused on his food. “Do you enjoy cooking?” he asked, initiating conversation to cover up his embarrassment.

Severus thought for a second, “I enjoy cooking when I have someone to cook for. I often cook when I am in a relationship” He stopped and Harry looked at him expectantly but he did not continue. 

“Is it a part of your dynamic?” he asked gently. The other man studied him, and he waited silently.

“Yes” he answered eventually, “Whilst I would not say that I am particularly service orientated, I do enjoy taking time to do things that may please my partner. I suppose it is a natural thing within any relationship, but there is something about it that allows me a sense of tranquillity and to feel at ease in my submission.” He blushed, as if wishing to say something else.

“Severus, you don’t need to feel embarrassed with me. You can also ask me anything you wish. In fact, I would find it really helpful if you would be willing to share some of your thoughts with me” Severus looked at him curiously “I’m still very new to all this Severus. I want to be a good Dominant and I want to be worthy of someone’s submission. I could learn a lot from you if you would be willing to teach me.”

Severus said nothing for a moment. “I must admit I have underestimated you” Harry blushed but said nothing. “There are few good Dominants out there, and fewer who would willingly ask for help from a submissive. But it is precisely those people who make the best Dominants. Only by truly understanding a submissive’s needs can a Dominant seek to fulfil them. You have shown that you understand that the relationship should always come first and the power exchange second, and for that I am willing to help you learn, therefore you may ask me anything”

Harry smiled warmly and was pleased when Severus gave a slight smile of his own. “What else were you going to say before?”

“I also enjoy serving my Dominant when he has ordered it, particularly if he has set specific rules that I must follow. Despite what you may think of me, I enjoy the obedience of it” Harry couldn’t stop himself picturing Severus kneeling to serve him. He imagined what it would be like to gently cup his face, pulling him in for a kiss and praising him for following the rules. It was a very domestic scene, and it stirred a sense of longing in him. He must have zoned out longer than he thought because the next moment Severus was speaking again. “What is it Harry?”

He shrugged gently “I was just thinking how nice it would be to have a relationship like that. It’s weird but when I’m imagining what a relationship would be like it’s not usually the sexual side of it, but all of the little things that make up the relationship”

“You were picturing me, weren’t you?” Severus smirked, though not maliciously, and Harry blushed. “Tell me what you imagined”

“What? No.” he squawked. He felt embarrassed having been caught fantasising about the man, so he certainly wasn’t going to tell him about it.

“I think it is important Harry, if you truly want me to help teach you, it will help me understand what you are looking for in a relationship. Do not be embarrassed that you were picturing me, I take full responsibly for having placed the idea into your mind, and I think we are well past a normal sense of propriety”. Severus stated gently.

Harry couldn’t look at the other man as he answered “I’d been out at work all day and you were waiting to serve me when I got home.”

“Describe the scene to me Harry” Severus prompted.

He looked at the other man incredulously, but when he made no move to retract his statement he sighed and began. “When I floo’d home, you were waiting for me on your knees. I…” Severus coughed and when he looked up Harry realised he wanted it in more depth. He blushed but continued “You had your eyes down and your hands behind your back. It was your standard kneeling position. I was so pleased to see you and knowing you were waiting on me gave me a little thrill. I could see that you had dinner prepared exactly as I instructed and I was so proud that you had followed the rules without question. I came to you, pulling your head up gently. You looked up at me, and smiled softly, and I bent down to kiss you, whispering that you were…” he stopped, unable to continue.

“A good boy?” the elder man asked knowingly, and he nodded. Severus laughed gently, “Do not be embarrassed, I think it is almost an overt statement within a Dominant, Submissive, dynamic.” Harry was grateful. He was feeling very vulnerable and at that moment Severus had the power to truly hurt him.

“How are you feeling right now?” Severus asked him.

“Vulnerable” he admitted, unable to look at him.

“Good” the other man replied and Harry’s head shot up to stare at him.

“Good?” he asked unbelievably. “You wanted me to feel like this?”

“You mistake me Harry” he began gently “I did not want you to feel vulnerable, but it is important to know how that feels. When someone is in a submissive headspace they feel perhaps more vulnerable than you feel now. It is important to be aware of this and how easily it would be to truly hurt someone in that moment. How would you have felt if I had mocked your fantasy?”

“Devastated” he admitted.

“Exactly. When someone gifts you with their submission they are placing their trust in you that you will keep them safe. They are vulnerable and you have the power to do great harm. That is not to say that this vulnerability cannot be used within power games, but the rules must be clear and what both parties want. It is for that reason that you should never jump into playing without knowing what you both want, to avoid any serious repercussions.” Harry nodded, absorbing all the information, and feeling slightly winded at the amount of responsibility he must always hold in mind. “It is also important for yourself Harry to remember that you are a person too, with your own vulnerabilities, hopes and feelings. You should never be with a submissive that expects you to be strong and in control at all times. It is important that they put just as much care into looking after you. Again, it is the people within the relationship that should always come first, and the dynamic second”.

He was a little shocked, he’d always assumed he would need to always be the one in control and always be there for the other person. “So if I wanted to cry?” he asked tentatively.

“Then you cry” Severus answered vehemently.

“But wouldn’t that make the submissive think less of me?” he asked, again feeling vulnerable.

“If it does, then they are not the right person for you Harry. You are a person first and foremost. Personally, if my Dominant felt safe enough to cry in front of me and allow me to look after them then I would feel very honoured”, he answered genuinely.

Harry looked at him, feeling a little dissociated. His stomach jumped, suddenly realising he was having such a conversation with his hated…no not anymore…potion’s professor. His desire towards the other man was growing in leaps and bounds, and he realised that this man, right now, was exactly the kind of partner he wanted.

“I want to see you on your knees”.

He gasped as soon as he said it, clapping his hand over his mouth. He’d been caught up in his fantasies, and everything had felt so surreal, almost as if he was drunk, that he’d unintentionally voiced his desire. They both stared at each other in deathly silence, but before he had a chance to come fully to his senses and grovel to the other man, Severus was sliding from his chair. He moved the small distance towards Harrys chair before settling himself on his knees, eyes down and hands behind his back. It was exactly how Harry had described it and for a moment he could do nothing but stare amazedly at the scene in front of him. He had seen Severus on his knees many times since entering the community, but he’d never taken much notice, it was never really for him and held no meaning for him. Now however, it was like every fantasy he’d ever had was suddenly crashing down into reality, and he was rendered speechless.  

Severus had activated his Dominant side, and almost without thought he lent forward, gently grasping the other man’s chin and tilting it up. “Look at me” he commanded, keeping his voice low, and Severus obeyed. His eyes lifted to connect with his and he realised that Severus was again unguarded. He felt winded with the knowledge that Severus was putting his trust in him at that moment, and he felt his inner lion come to the surface. He would do anything in the world right now to keep from hurting the other man. “You really are amazing Severus” he stated, staring intently at the other man. Severus continued to gaze at him, remaining open and trusting. “Thank you so much for everything tonight” they continued to stare at each other, locked in something that could not be put into words.

“May I kiss you again” he asked him and the other man nodded as best he could whilst his chin was still in Harry’s grip. Harry began the kiss gently, but was soon overcome by the sensation and deepened it. Again, the sparks were shooting around in his stomach, and he never wanted it to end. Eventually, however he needed air and he pulled softly away from the kneeling man. Harry ran his fingers through the other man’s hair, revelling in the softness of it. He felt so content in that moment, and he could imagine how happy he would be to have this in his life.

“I want you to clear the table, but leave the dishes, I will do them in the morning. When you are done, you will change into comfortable clothing and you will sit with me on the couch to watch a film.” He ordered, “Will you do this for me Severus?” The other man nodded.

“Severus” he stated warningly.

“Yes Sir” the other man replied softly, his eyes a little glazed. Harry’s stomach flipped, those words were like the ultimate aphrodisiac.

“Good boy” he replied and there was nothing funny about the statement, it was exactly how he imagined it would be “On you go then”. Severus dropped his eyes in acknowledgement before standing, and quietly lifting some of the dishes from the table.

Harry wandered, slightly dazed, into the lounge, settling himself on the couch and pondering the evening. Despite how amazing it all had been, he felt a little sad. It wasn’t truly real and he began to wonder how badly it would affect him when they both left the community and consequently went their separate ways. However, in that moment Severus reappeared and looked at him shyly. It was a look he would never have associated with the sarcastic man, and he wanted to have Severus as much or as little as he would be allowed, damn the consequences. “Come” he ordered, smiling at the other man as he positioned himself along the couch. Severus obeyed, and Harry pulled him down to sit between his legs, pulling his back to rest on his chest. It was the perfect position for a couple, and he felt a little pang of sadness mixed in with the joy.

“What would you like to watch?” he asked.

There was silence for a moment “I have not had the opportunity to watch many films”

“No problem” he said brightly, “What kind of film are you in the mood for, action, adventure, comedy?”

“I would like to laugh” he replied bluntly.

“Great, then let’s see what we have” Harry scrolled the offering of comedy films, and then came across one of his favourites. He wasn’t sure Severus would particularly enjoy the silliness of it, but he thought he would risk it.

“This is one of my favourites, so feel free to mock me for it” he laughed.

“I am sure that it will not fail to represent your imbecilic nature” Severus shot-back acerbically, but there was definite jesting in the jibe. Harry snorted amusedly, settling down and pulling the other man flush against him. He didn’t pay much attention to the film, instead revelling in the fact that the other man was allowing him such liberties. He continued to run his hands through his hair and at one point even slipped his hand up underneath the other man’s shirt, enjoying the feel of the heat from his skin, and from his hard stomach. Severus never commented on his explorations, instead remaining pliant and soft against him. Harry also enjoyed the running commentary about the film, the interspersing of cutting jibes with genuine laughter. It was amazing to hear him genuinely laugh.

“I’m invincible…You’re a looney”. The words from the screen sent Severus into another peel of laughter, and Harry felt all soft and mooshy inside. It was the epitome of what he hoped for in a relationship, and he decided that rather than worry too much about the future he would concentrate on enjoying what he had now.

It was late when the film finally ended and Harry laughed when Severus commentated “What an imbecilic ending”. He looked slightly peeved as he said it which caused Harry to laugh harder, it was exactly the feeling he had when he first saw the ending.

Harry continued to chuckle as he began to push the other man up “C’mon I think it’s time for bed. We have the barbeque tomorrow”. He watched as Severus pursed his lips, and he remembered what had happened earlier that day. “Are you ok about it? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to”

Severus looked at him before sighing “No, we must go. I shouldn’t be embarrassed, many submissive’s have been publicly spanked and no-on else will think anything of it”

“It might be their way, but I don’t agree with it” he commented, beginning to feel angry “Punishment within a relationship is a private thing, and only occurs at the permission of the submissive. It shouldn’t be made public on someone else’s order” He was feeling angrier about this afternoon after what they had shared this evening. He felt more protective towards the other man and he was angry that he had been forced to humiliate him. A hand on his arm halted his train of thought.

“Thank you” Severus stated. Harry felt confused, unsure what he was being thanked for. “I no longer feel alone in this, and it makes everything else much easier to handle.”

“Oh Severus, I meant it when I said we were in this together”

“I am now beginning to understand this” the other man replied “Now let’s go to bed, so we can get tomorrow over with”

They both stood, but as the older man walked away, Harry grabbed him, pulling him back into another searing kiss. There was no resistance and he again marvelled at how this could possibly be the same man who had terrorised his schooling.

“Sorry” he said, when he eventually pulled away “Can’t help myself” he grinned cheekily.

Severus snorted “I shall somehow learn to cope with allowing you such liberties”

“You mean I can kiss you whenever I want?” he asked hopefully.

“You may” the other man answered bluntly.

“Even in public” he asked, knowing he was pushing his luck.

Severus narrowed his eyes, and Harry wondered if he had gone too far “You may” he answered eventually and Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning.


	9. Bring on the show!

Harry’s first morning thoughts were whether the night before had actually happened. Had they really spent the evening curled up on the couch, kissing? Had Severus really said he could kiss him whenever he wanted? If this had been a mere week ago, Harry would have laughed himself hoarse if someone had suggested that Severus would ever voluntarily kiss him.

He turned to stare at the other man, who was sleeping soundlessly beside him. His stomach fluttered, and he couldn’t stop his thoughts from reflecting on how nice it would be if this were his partner that he was waking up to. Someone whose eyes lit up when they saw him, and who would smile warmly up at him as he awoke. He wondered what Severus would be like as a real partner. Prior to last night, he would never have imagined that the older man could possibly be interested in the domestic life, but last night he had been warm and caring, and the evening on the couch had been so akin to what he had imagined a ‘real’ relationship would be like. He knew that he and his friends weren’t the typical example of eighteen year olds. They’d never longed for the partying, or the adventure. Hermione had whispered one night as they were talking, that they’d seen too much war. They knew mortality, and destruction, and that left little room for the desire for adventure. They’d spent many nights simply talking about the simple things.  Even Ron, normally so full of life, wanted nothing more than to spend his life with the woman he loved. Harry’s own life had seen so little domesticity, that he craved the normality of it, and a person he could truly be with. Someone who would make him feel valued simply for being him, and who would want to be with him without reservation. He ached for someone to hold him when he couldn’t be the saviour, when he just wanted to let go. Someone who would accept him for his flaws, and protect him when he was weak. He’d thought that had been a pipe dream, he hadn’t known how to mesh this with his desire for domination. Severus had made him realise that he could have both, and this made his desire for a true partner all the stronger.

Severus stirred, and Harry’s stomach twisted in anticipation. He didn’t know how the other man was going to react to last night. He feared he’d have the ‘morning after’ regret, and he knew that would break him a little. Severus opened his eyes and stared at him, saying nothing. There was a moment of deathly silence before he smiled softly.

“Good Morning” Severus began, before smirking “You look a little nervous”.

Harry laughed softly “I have no idea why that could be” he deadpanned. The other man smiled amusedly but said nothing. “So” he said nervously, “Last night you said I could kiss you. Does that offer still stand?”

“It does” the other man stated bluntly. Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning, and he swooped down to place a heavy kiss on the other man’s lips before drawing away, smiling happily.

Severus snorted “I forget you are eighteen, with the impulsivity of an eighteen-year-old. I suppose I should prepare myself to be ambushed at any moment”

Harry laughed before adopting a serious face and nodding “Yes, I think that might be a wise decision”

Severus merely shook his head exasperatedly, however there was an amused half smile on his face.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Harry asked, bouncing out of bed.

Severus sat up, and didn’t say anything for a moment “I could make breakfast if you wish?” he replied softly.

Harry turned, about to tell him that it was no trouble, when he saw a hint of nervousness in the other man’s demeanour. Harry stopped himself, it was clear Severus was trying to make an effort to promote their friendship, and it would be unfeeling for Harry to deny him. Harry also wasn’t sure whether Severus was offering him this as a submissive gesture. A part of him thought that he might be, but on the other hand, it could simply be his own desire for it to be, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself by reading too much into it.

“Thank you, Severus,” he replied brightly, walking around the bed. He placed his hand on the back of Severus’ neck and planted another kiss “I am going to have a shower, so we can have breakfast when I get out?”

“Yes” Severus replied, and Harry was sure there was a hint of deference in the reply.

Harry went off to shower, and then they had a lazy breakfast together, before Severus went to ready himself. They spent the early part of the day strategizing their next moves regarding the potential death eaters, until it was time to leave for the barbeque. Before leaving the cottage, they talked about yesterday, and Severus had assured him that he would not be overly embarrassed by the incident. They walked up towards the town barbecue, and for once Harry felt calm and content. He didn’t feel nervous that whatever he said or did was going to piss Severus off. He felt that they were finally on the same page, and were working together to support each other through this.

The Barbeque was packed, and there was a smell of roasting meat, and beer in the air. “Do you want a drink?” he asked him, and Severus nodded. They managed to grab some food and drink and found a space on the grass. The sun was beating down, and he was glad they had decided on t-shirts. He was surprised it was so warm this far north. He had heard terrible tales of the Scottish weather, but today was lovely and calm. Harry sat on a rock, and Severus knelt down beside him, leaning in close to him. Severus had been kneeling like this since they had arrived at the community, always attempting to display that they were a real couple, but today it felt different. There was something personal about it, though he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was different. Without thinking, he began running his free hand though Severus’ hair, and his stomach fluttered when Severus appeared to lean into him minutely.

“It’s a gie braw day in’t?” a man next to him asked cheerfully, “Ye’ll no see muckle mair a this, I’m telling ya” he laughed “oor yin day o summer” he laughed amusedly, and Harry could only smile confusedly, he had absolutely no idea what the other man had said. “So where yi fae?” Harry blushed, staring at him embarrassedly. He could tell the man had asked him a question, but he couldn’t work out it what it was.

A woman near him chuckled “He said that it’s a lovely day, and to take advantage of it because we don’t often see it. He then asked where you lived before coming to the community” The fact that the woman had been required to translate had clearly amused the other man, as he was now laughing heartily. Harry turned momentarily to stare gratefully at the woman before turning back to the chuckling man. He ended up having an amusing conversation with them, the woman originally translating, however once he got used to the accent he was able to understand much more of what was being said. The submissives’ were introduced, and whilst the others joined in eagerly, Severus remained quiet, kneeling submissively, and allowing Harry to continue to run his fingers through his hair.

“Are you alright pet?” Harry asked him a while later, concerned.

“Yes Sir. I am simply enjoying the relaxation of the day. It is not often that things are so peaceful” he replied, and Harry was confident that there was no hidden meaning.

“Do you want anything?” he asked him, smiling warmly.

“No thank you Sir, however would you care for something?” Severus asked, turning himself to kneel facing him.

“Mmm, I could use some water” he replied.

“Then allow me to fetch some, Sir” he replied, beginning to stand. Before he could however, Harry grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him forward into a kiss. This was their first public kiss, and Harry wondered how he would react. Harry needn’t have worried, Severus returned the kiss passionately. When they pulled away Harry smiled warmly, staring into the other man’s eyes.

“Get yourself something also” he commanded, handing the other man some money. Harry released him, and he smoothly stood, before wandering off in the direction of the food stands.

“Well I see you’re settling in” a voice commented beside him. Harry turned to catch sight of Selena, smiling down at him.

“Yes thanks” he replied, and she sat down on a rock next to him.

“I’m glad” she stated “I was starting to get a little worried” he looked at her confused “If you don’t mind me saying, both of you didn’t seem to be too comfortable. I’ve seen it happen before, the fantasy of living in the lifestyle and the reality not meshing. I was worried that it was causing a strain on your relationship, but I’ve been watching you for a while today, and it seems that things might have settled?” she asked him.

Harry smiled, “Yes, I think it took us a little while to get used to it, but we seem to be back on track”

“Yes, I can tell” she stated pointedly, and he laughed.

When Severus returned, they were chatting away like twa crows. Selena invited them to sit with her and Bill, and they spent the afternoon laughing and chatting. Severus seemed to get on well with Bill, and Harry was mesmerised by Severus’ laugh. He found himself constantly finding excuses to touch Severus, and the other man seemed to take it in his stride, never once seeming annoyed by the attention. They ended up spending the entire day at the barbeque. The weather had prompted the drama group to put on an evening show, and the grills were fired up again to provide everyone with more food. Harry had pulled him to sit between his legs and Severus had complied easily, allowing Harry to hold him and touch him gently throughout the show.

It was late evening by the time they headed back to the cottage, and there was a definite sense of anticipation in the air as they walked silently back. It almost felt like he was walking his date home and contemplating whether he was going to go in for the goodnight kiss. When they returned, Harry couldn’t help a small twinge of anticipation that he had misjudged his actions today, but Severus said nothing, simply offering to make him a cup of tea. They ended up sitting on the couch until the early hours of the morning, talking about everything and nothing. Everything Severus said was fascinating, or humorous, and Harry couldn’t have enjoyed the evening any more. Reluctantly they went to bed, when Harry couldn’t stop himself from yawning.

Just as they were going to bed, feeling bold, Harry asked him if he could hold him, and Severus nodded, smiling softly. They spent the night spooned together, and Harry found that he slept better than he had in a long time. When Severus was not deliberately goading him, he was Harry’s ideal partner. He tried hard not to think about the inevitable ending, convincing himself he would find someone just as amazing.

When he awoke in the morning the other man remained soundly asleep. Laying there he began to think of the ways he would enjoy waking up with the other man, and this started a chain reaction towards his penis. Judging it best to avoid the inherent humiliation that would occur should Severus find him in this position, he gently extracted himself, deciding he would do the dishes and make breakfast for them both. He put on the radio and by the time he was beginning to scramble some eggs he was bouncing around the room using the spatula as a microphone “One last thing before I quit, I never wanted…”. He was in the middle of a dramatic rendition of ‘Monkey Wrench’ when he noticed that Severus was leaning against the doorframe, amusement clear on his face. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing, he must have looked a sight, jumping around in his boxers.

He quickly turned off the radio, “Sorry, did I wake you” he asked, trying to cover his embarrassment.

Severus smirked “I would have hated to miss this display” he laughed.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing “Glad I gave you a show”

“Oh you definitely gave me a show” he remarked, eyeing him, pointedly running his eyes up and down Harry’s body.

“Oi” Harry faked modesty, throwing his arms across his chest “keep your eyes to yourself” he commented.

Severus laughed “I apologise Mr Potter, you are safe from my leering advances”

“Hey, I never said I wanted to be safe from your advances” he quickly returned, grinning again.

The older man pursed his lips amusedly “Alas, my advances are entirely at your discretion”

“Careful” Harry shot back “I might take you up on that”

“How ever shall I manage?” Severus returned, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Go and sit down before I use this spatula for something it was never intended for” he joked. Severus’ eyes flashed and Harry stilled. “That turns you on” he stated bluntly. Severus coughed, looking away. “You like that idea” he pushed, advancing towards the older man. Severus said nothing but didn’t move either. “You promised to be honest” he continued, projecting some dominance into his voice.

Severus looked at him, but couldn’t hide the blush that had stolen up his face. After a moment, he seemed to decide that Harry was trustworthy enough. “Yes, I enjoy physical discipline from someone I trust”.

Harry stepped back, his stomach plummeting “Oh”

“Harry?” the other man questioned, clearly surprised at his reaction.

“Then the other day….” He couldn’t bring himself to continue “I am so sorry Severus” he finished looking up sadly at the other man.

“Harry” the other man began, having understood his sudden change of emotion “You had no control over that incident. Do not worry, you have not scarred me for life” he continued, projecting an air of amusement into the room. “It has not changed how I feel about domestic discipline in a loving relationship. That was an entirely different scenario”

“I am still sorry” Harry continued “To take something so important to you and twist it into public amusement makes me so angry”

Severus walked towards him “And that alone tells me you will be…I mean, already are, a good Dominant” Severus advanced into his personal space. “May I kiss you Sir?” he asked.

Harry was more turned on in that moment than he had ever been. That simple submissive request was beautiful. “Yes” he whispered. Severus dropped his head and pressed his lips gently against his. It was frustratingly soft and within moments Harry was taking control of the kiss, pushing harder and grabbing the other man’s arms. Severus easily relinquished the control and this only served to heighten Harry’s Dominance.

“Fuck” he eventually panted, pulling away from the kiss “You are going to kill me” the other man huffed in amusement, “What was that for”

“You deserved a reward” he answered, pulling away and walking towards the kitchen door.

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

“You are a good man. You genuinely care for the welfare of others and I thought you should be rewarded for that” Severus replied, turning to look at him.

Harry growled, advancing towards the other man. He watched as Severus visibly gulped, his eyes widening as Harry predatorily advanced towards him. It still amazed Harry how open Severus was willingly being with him. He was a master spy, he could easily hide his reactions should he so choose.

“You thought I deserved a reward?” he asked dangerously.

“No, I…” Severus seemed genuinely to be lost for words.

“You thought to control me, did you?” he asked, pushing Severus further into the corner of the room as he continued to advance.

“No…I just… I thought…” Severus stopped unable to find the words.

Severus was now wedged into the corner of the kitchen and Harry loomed over him “Is it your place to reward me?” he asked, his voice deceptively quiet. Severus shook his head. “Is it your place to try to control my behaviour?” he prompted, and again, Severus shook his head. “Do you think it acceptable that a Submissive rewards a Dominant for their behaviour?”

Severus shook his head fearfully and dropped his eyes in supplication “No Sir, I never meant that” he stated, appearing slightly flustered.

“Then did what did you mean boy?” he asked menacingly.

“I…You…you were so caring I just wanted to show my appreciation Sir” he whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

Harry watched him as if it was a film. His Dominant side was taking control of the situation, feeling justified in his actions, but the other side of him was saying “What the fuck?” as he attempted to dominate his potions professor.

“I think you should watch yourself boy, lest I find a genuine use for this spatula. Do you agree?” he asked.

“Yes Sir, I will watch my behaviour in future so as you do not have a reason to punish me” the other man replied without hesitation. Harrys stomach flipped, they were crossing into dangerous territory. Harry had essentially asked him if he could punish Severus for misbehaviour and the other man had clearly affirmed that he would allow Harry to set the rules and consequences.

“Very well” he stated, deciding to jump in with both feet “I expect you to be on your best behaviour today, but when we get home this evening we will be having a serious discussion regarding rules and punishments. Do I make myself clear” This was Severus’ chance to retreat from the situation and Harry waited with baited breath.

“Yes Sir” he eventually replied, lifting his eyes, and staring meaningfully at Harry. He was making it clear that he was consenting to Harry setting some rules for their relationship. Harry’s chest contracted, he felt like he was in a dream. He genuinely felt like he was the luckiest person in the world right now.

“Mmm, such a good boy” he praised, pushing himself bodily against the older man. He lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in the other man’s hair. Gripping it gently but demandingly, he pulled the hair, forcing Severus to lift his head up. Severus’ eyes were hooded and his mouth was parted. He presented a picture of wanton abandon.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me today?” he asked, and the other man nodded, which only served to pull harder on his hair, making him gasp.

“And what will happen if you are not a good boy?”

“I will be punished” Severus answered dropping his eyes.

“Yes Severus, you will be punished. Any misbehaviour means you will go over my knee.” he paused briefly “And it will not be like yesterday pet” he continued “It will be a real spanking. I think that is the only way you will learn.” He paused again, allowing the other man to absorb the information. “Do I have the right to punish you like this?” he asked, again seeking consent.

“Yes Sir. I will behave Sir, but if I don’t then you have the right to punish me” Severus answered. His explicit answer was making it clear that he consented to the development of their relationship in this way. Harry was momentarily distracted by the considerable hard-on that Severus was displaying, which was currently poking into his hip.

Harry smiled “mmm you are perfect, you know that boy?” he mused, not expecting an answer. He ran his other hand up Severus’s torso, before pulling slightly harder at his hair. Severus gasped, and Harry chose that moment to claim a brief bruising kiss. Releasing him, he pushed him firmly towards the kitchen door. “Sit, I will bring breakfast in a minute” he commanded, placing a firm pat to the other man’s behind before turning back towards his breakfast. His eggs were ruined, resembling more of an ash pile than scrambled eggs so he set about making them from scratch.

 They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, the tension being released by a heated discussion regarding the importance of history of magic in the school curriculum. It was soon time to leave the house and Harry commented offhandedly that he wasn’t wearing his collar.

“No Sir” Severus replied, a continued air of submission in his voice, “I thought you may wish to put it on” There was a sudden atmosphere in the house, and Harry was not ignorant to the enormity of the gesture.

“Thank you, Severus,” he voiced genuinely, “It is a privilege to be allowed to collar you” Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement but remained silent. “Will you kneel for me?” he asked and Severus did without hesitation. Harry ran his hands over the collar, revelling in the feelings of power he was currently experiencing. As he neared, Severus raised his head, giving him access to his neck and Harry lent forward, running the leather around his neck before buckling it behind the now bent head. They both paused for a moment, acknowledging the action, before Harry ran his fingers through the dark hair and then ordered him to stand.

On leaving the house, Harry took the bold step of linking his hand into the other man’s, and Severus squeezed his hand in reply. They were like any young couple, out on a first date, happy and carefree. They walked into town, their hands never unclasping and their bodies consistently pressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and liked the story, it defintiely helps to keep the motivation alive. This was a slow build story, but the boys have got a little carried away, and the chapters that I have written are definitely getting a lot more explicit. 
> 
> p.s. I am Scottish, so there was no offense meant by the potrayal of the Scottish chap!


	10. Expectations and negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry it has taken me a wee while to update. Things have been rough these last few weeks. Chapters might be a little more sporadic at the moment whilst I try to deal with things, but I shall try to update regularly. I still ahve to write the enxt two chapters, but the three chapters after that are already written (I really don't write things in order!)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and liked my story, it has really helped to cheer me up recently.
> 
> Hugs xxx

“Jamie, Gary” a female voice called from behind them. 

Harry twisted around at the sound of the voice. It was difficult to turn when clasping onto Severus’ hand, but he was reluctant to let go, so he settled for craning his neck awkwardly behind him. He heard Severus laugh quietly beside him, and he turned to mock glare at him. The other man ducked his head, muffling his laughter in the collar of his shirt, as Harry craned back around to see Selena waving at him. She was walking towards him, accompanied by a gaggle of laughing people.

“Ah there you are boys, I was hoping to catch you. We need two more for our weekly versus bowling teams, please say you will join us”.  She pleaded, batting her eyes soulfully at him.

He laughed “Don’t try the puppy dog eyes on me, I am immune” he declared.

“Oh Gary, won’t you please persuade him?” she giggled.

Severus laughed, and it was heart-warming to hear him so relaxed in a social setting. “Alas Ma’am, I fear I have no control over my Master, however, I shall do as you requested, though I do fear the consequences” Severus turned to him, and mimicked Selena’s puppy dog eyes, making him look sad and innocent “Sir, I beg you not to leave this fair damsel in distress”. Although Severus was only joking, Harry desperately wanted to kiss away any sadness that Severus could possibly ever have.

He pulled the other man closer, before replying. “Very well” he huffed, pretending to be put upon.

“I thought you said you were immune” Selena laughed, clearly amused by Harry’s reaction.

“You found my weak spot” he grumped.

Selena continued to laugh, “I should warn you, we are all rubbish, but it’s a lot of fun, so c’mon let’s go”

Selena was right, there weren’t many good players, but the atmosphere was hilarious. It had been so long since Harry had been able to relax and truly enjoy something, yet with every passing day in the community he could feel his spirits lifting. Severus also looked like he was enjoying himself, often laughing and making jokes with some of the other residents. Harry enjoyed watching him, loving seeing him so relaxed and happy, and so easily joining in the banter. He seemed like a different person from the one he had previously known. Harry knew Severus hadn’t changed, but suspected that this was who he really was, when he wasn’t weighed down by the stress of trying to balance powerful wizards, and trying to keep the student populace alive.

Whilst most players weren’t very good, Severus was excellent, though he was adamant he hadn’t played since he was a child, and that had only been once. Considering they were playing submissives versus dominants, Harry’s team were losing spectacularly.

Gordon, a fellow Dominant, who was large and roguish, with a playful demeanour, slid up to him accompanied by Selena. “I think we are going to have to resort to cheating” he whispered.

Harry looked at him, and a nodding Selena, unable to stop himself from laughing at their conspicuous demeanours. “Cheating?” he queried.

“Your boy there is too good, you are going to have to do something” he replied adamantly.

“And what exactly should I do?”

“I don’t know, you must know some ways to distract him. We can’t lose for a third week in a row. Do you know what this week’s penalty for losing is?” he asked, his eyes widening comically.

“Hey you never said there was a penalty” he declared, turning to Selena and narrowing his eyes.

Selena coughed, looking away “Erm, yeah, the penalty is that whichever team wins has a party whilst the other team buys the drinks and does the serving." She paused briefly "Erm and it’s in costume”

“What” he spluttered. “What costume?”

“Well, I’ve heard tales of duck costumes” she groaned.

Harry pursed his lips, he really, really didn’t want to have to wear a duck costume. “Fine” he declared “I’ll handle it”

He walked over towards Severus, who was searching for his next ball. He placed his hands around his waist from behind. “I’ve decided to cheat” he declared.

“Mmm?” Severus queried.

“Yes I have decided that you are only allowed to play with your left hand” he stated, turning the other man around.  

Severus narrowed his eyes at him “So you have decided to use your powers for evil then?” he declared.

“Yup” Harry nodded, sighing as if it was a burden. He laughed “You are showing everybody up”

“And that is my problem how?” Severus asked him, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Well it’s not, but if you are a good boy, and do as I say then I’ll cook you a nice meal, and I’ll buy you a present” he pleaded.

Severus humphed, clearly amused “Is that an order Sir?” he asked.

“Yes” Harry replied, pulling the other man in for a kiss.

“Well it better be a good present” he declared. “It’s my shot” Harry released him, and he walked over towards the aisle. Harry watched him lining up the shot, staring at the way his ass looked in the jeans as he bent over, and he wondered what it would feel like to run his hands over it, and …. He stopped himself, now was definitely not the time for inappropriate thoughts. A cheer went up from the crowd around him, and Harry snapped himself out of his thoughts to see a smirking Severus walking back towards him. Harry looked up at the scoreboard to see Severus had gained another strike.

The man walked back over to him, and Harry asked in disbelief, “That was with your left hand?”.

Severus nodded, clearly pleased with himself, “I still expect that present” he declared.

Harry nodded dumbstruck “Fuck, he was going to have to wear a duck costume”

…….

As expected the submissive’s had won the game by a fair margin, and Harry was dreading the upcoming party. They had joined the others for a celebratory dinner, and Harry couldn’t remember a time when he felt so peacefully happy. On the walk home, however, that happiness morphed to worry. Things had progressed fairly fast with Severus, and whilst a part of him felt it was completely natural and right, another part of him was terrified that he was perhaps out of his depth. Severus was an experienced submissive, and he was nothing more than a newbie. He suddenly felt like a child trying to play with the big boys, and having no clue what to do. He worried about what Severus would expect from him, and whether he would become annoyed at his experience, and maybe even laugh at him. He wanted to be a good Dominant, he wanted to learn, and he couldn’t imagine learning with anyone other than Severus, but there was a part of him that was genuinely scared.

When they arrived home, and had changed into more comfortable clothing, Harry asked Severus to sit on the couch. They both knew what it was about.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked him.

Severus studied him for a moment before replying, “It appears to me that it is not I that is unsure.” Severus observed, “You are under no obligation to continue”

Harry’s stomach twisted with nerves. He needed to tell Severus how he felt before they went any further. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that I don’t really know what to do. I mean you’re really experienced, and I don’t think I can give you what you need, and I mean I don’t really know why you’re doing this, I can’t really understand why you would want to do this with me. I don’t even know what you expect from me, and what if I screw it all up?” he rushed it out, not giving the other man a chance to interrupt. He blushed, and despite the change in the way Severus acted towards him, he still couldn’t stop the doubt that the other man would ridicule him for his fears.

“Breathe Harry” Severus stated, smiling amusedly at him, though there was a definite warmth to it. “Perhaps it would help to clarify what the expectations are, and then you can make a decision as to whether you wish to continue?” Harry nodded, grateful that the other man was guiding this. “You told me that you wished to learn how to be a good Dominant. I believe that this would provide you with a good opportunity to learn. I do not expect you to know everything Harry, and I certainly don’t expect you to try to be something just because you think it is what I want. I want you to learn in a safe environment. You can view me as effectively a ‘hands-on’ guide” he smirked, and Harry couldn’t help smiling back. “We would set out clear guidance as to what the expectations are, and it will be something we both agree to.”

“Ok, that makes sense, but what do you get out of it then if it’s just to help me learn?” he asked.

“I hardly think it will be a chore.” He began, laughing “You are passionate and you have a natural dominance that intrigues me.” He stopped for a second, and the humour seemed to dissipate from the room “I do not trust easily Harry. There are very few people in my life whom I have ever allowed to even glimpse my submission. As much as it surprises me, I trust you. It has been a considerable while since I have indulged my submissive side, and being with you over the last two weeks has made me realise how much ignoring this part has affected me. I trust you Harry and I would like to give you my submission for the time that we are here. It gives you an opportunity to learn, and myself an opportunity to get in touch with this side of myself. I have found myself craving rules recently. It is a large part of my dynamic, and something which I rarely have the opportunity to indulge in. You can set rules, and I will follow them, and if I do not then you will have the right to enforce consequences”

“Oh” Harry said, unable to think what else to say in that moment. He’d been so worried about it, but Severus had the ability to make it all sound so safe.

“I want you to go at your own pace” Severus continued “I have no expectations of you, other than that you will use this as an opportunity to explore your own dynamic”

“I don’t really know that much about my own dynamic at the moment, what if it doesn’t match up with yours?” he asked.

“That is why we continue to discuss our expectations as we go. If we find that our dynamics do not mesh then we will simply stop at that point, and re-evaluate whether we should continue. I will also have a safe word, and as you said I am not a novice, I am not afraid to use it. I will not allow you to go too far, but you must also promise that you will not push yourself to do things which make you uncomfortable.” Severus replied, staring at him seriously.

Harry nodded, feeling a lot less worried than he had ten minutes previously “Ok, thank you. I’m glad I told you, I think I would have been too worried to do anything”

Severus nodded thoughtfully “It is important that we share how we feel, and be truthful with each other, otherwise it will never work”

“Yeah, I get that” Harry affirmed.

 “Do you wish to continue then?” Severus asked him.

“Yes” Harry replied without hesitation. Now that he felt more assured in his role, he was definitely feeling some excitement.

“Very well, why don’t you start by telling me what rules you would like to have, and I will tell you whether they are acceptable”

Harry thought for some time “It’s really important to me that any partner I have is honest with me, and comes to me if they are worried about something, or need help. Could that be a rule?” he asked, unsure whether he was making sense

“Yes, I think that is an appropriate rule. Therefore, the first rules are that I come to you with any difficulties I have and I must be honest in my communication” Harry nodded, relieved that they were making a good start. Before he had a chance to think of the next rule Severus continued “You should be aware Harry that whilst I respect this rule, and will endeavour to honour it, I do not find it easy to share my problems with others”

Harry thought about that for a moment “I don’t think rules are really supposed to be easy, otherwise we wouldn’t need them, would we?” he asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes “I continue to underestimate you Mr Potter, I fear that I may be getting into something in which I have not fully appreciated.”

Harry huffed in laughter “Too late now Severus”

“Indeed” the other man stated wryly. “What else?”

“I don’t even know how to phrase this. I would expect my partner to be generally respectful and obedient to me but I also don’t want you to lose your personality, and I’m not sure I even know what I really mean by that. I just want you to be how you have been the last week.” it was frustratingly harder than he thought it would be to come up with simple rules.

“I understand Harry. For ease of helping you to find your boundaries, rather than go straight to punishment, why don’t you give a warning when you find any of my behaviour unacceptable. If I feel you are being too controlling I will inform you of this. If not, then any further disobedience can lead to punishment. Would this satisfy you at the moment?” Severus questioned him.

“Yes, that sounds really good” he replied smiling, he was grateful that Severus seemed to be on the same wavelength as him, and was making it so easy for him. “I don’t really know what else” he stated, unsure.

“Harry I am giving you my submission to do with as you please, I would have expected you would have at least a few things you would like to try. Do not be afraid to say what they are, I will tell you whether they are acceptable”

“I want to really see your submission Severus. I want to see it in the home as well as outside. I want to be able to give you orders. I want you to be able to be submissive with me in the way you want to be.” he stated, blushing.

“I believe they are all acceptable rules” Severus replied. “I already informed you I like to be given specific instructions, therefore that is not a problem. In regards to my submission in the home, I would like for you to see this. I enjoy obedience, and I enjoy doing things which I think will make my Dominant happy. However, you must promise me that at any time if you feel unsure or it is too much too soon, you will tell me. I will not be offended, we are both trying to work out our boundaries at the moment”

“Thank you, Severus, for making this so easy” he stated meaningfully.

Severus inclined his head “I also wish you to explore your dominance Harry, this morning you were very much in touch with it. You were firm and demanding. You should explore this further, do not be afraid that I am going to break” he stated, smirking “And I will have a safe word”

“What will your safeword be?” he asked him.

“Elephant” he replied, and Harry was surprised by the choice “It is not something which will generally come up in conversation, and it will also be very clear if it is part of the conversation or not.

“Ok Elephant, got it.”

They took a moment to reflect on what had already been discussed and then Severus continued, “Do you believe that this is enough for now? We can revisit this at any time” Harry nodded “Very well, in regards to punishment” he began, and Harry blushed.

“You mean spankings?” he squeaked. Despite the fact that he had felt so enthusiastic this morning, actually sitting here discussing potentially spanking his ex-teacher, was a whole other level.

“Yes I mean spankings” he replied smirking.

“Ok” Harry stated, blushing furiously.

“There is a significant difference between reminder spankings, in which they are quick and to the point reminders, and serious punishment spankings. I suggest that you may wish to explore both. It is important that you are able to effectively judge this. I do not envision many scenarios in which a full punishment spanking will be warranted, however, if this should arise you have my permission for this” Severus stated matter-of-factly.

Harry nodded, “Ok” he stated, feeling a little calmer at Severus’ demeanour “What can I use?”

“You may use your hand and I would also feel it appropriate to familiarise yourself with the brush, bath-brush, and” he paused, smirking again “the spatula. I will be able to guide you through using these, as I believe you have very little experience in this area?” Harry nodded again. He couldn’t understand how Severus could so calmly discuss being spanked, but he was eternally grateful that he was. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he actually had to lead this discussion. “You also may want to think of more creative punishments, spankings are only one method” Severus stated smirking again.

“Ok” he repeated, feeling like a parrot. “That all sounds reasonable, thank you” he stated, finally finding his voice. Severus inclined his head but said nothing. “Are we done” he asked, unsure how they were supposed to progress from here. Severus nodded, and they sat for a few moments in silence. Harry was starting at his hands, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He was supposed to be taking the lead in this, and he couldn’t even think how to start.

“Sir?” a voice interrupted his maudlin thoughts, and Harry looked up “I am going to make a cup of tea, would you care for one?” The other man looked at him expectantly, and Harry was suddenly overwhelmingly grateful for how amazing the other man was.

“Thank you, Severus, I would, but first I would like to kiss you” he stated, suddenly feeling a lot calmer and in control “Come and kneel for me” Severus slid wordlessly from the couch, and took up a submissive pose in front of him. Harry kissed him warmly, revelling in the feelings of the warm soft lips, and how light and calm Severus made him.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Harry asked him. Severus merely nodded. “Why do you identify as submissive?” he queried.

Severus regarded him for a moment. “I do not believe there is a particular reason why I am submissive, it is simply who I am. Unlike muggles, and indeed most of the wizarding world, Slytherins, particularly those with lineage, find dominant submissive dynamics to be very normal.  Throughout history, many blood lines have identified as dominant submissive pairings, and you will find many Slytherins now who live privately within these relationships, and do not see anything wrong with this. Many Slytherins learn from those older than them, and there is no shame in identifying as either dynamic. It is true that many still view submissives as the weaker half of the pairing, however this is generally by those outwith Slytherin, or whom have no lineage. It is part of the reason that many Slytherins are against muggleborns, they feel they have warped something sacred into something shameful. I have no shame in identifying as a submissive because I was brought up by Slytherins.”

“Oh” Harry replied, for once having a very slight regret that he hadn’t accepted his position in Slytherin. “I’m glad you feel so comfortable with it. I wish I had, had friends to help me understand it was normal. It was just another reason to add to the 'Harry is a freak' narrative” he sighed.

“You are anything but a freak” Severus replied, looking at him meaningfully.

Harry smiled, and they sat in silence for a moment, before Harry pulled him in for another kiss.

“You know, the hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin” Harry told him, running his hand down his cheek.

Severus narrowed his eyes, “I truly fear that I am continuing to underestimate you, and it may be my downfall”

“We can only hope” Harry smirked, before grabbing his hair and pulling it back firmly. Severus gasped, closing his eyes slightly “Now, weren’t you going to make me a cup of tea?”

“Yes Sir” Severus replied, and Harry stole another kiss before he allowed him to go.


	11. Quack

“And where do you think you are going?” Harry mumbled, his voice barely audible through the pillow beneath him.

“I was about to go to the shop to collect the paper as I normally do” Severus replied snidely, though he had ceased his ascent from the bed, and was now sitting at the edge.

“No” Harry mumbled.

“No?” Severus queried, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“No” Harry repeated “Come here” he lifted himself blearily from the pillow, and grabbed the other man’s waist, hauling him back into the comfort of the bed. Severus laughed quietly, allowing himself to be manhandled back under the covers. Harry grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head as he peered sleepily down at him. “From now on, you are not to leave this bed until I give you permission” he commanded, leaning down to place a kiss against the older man’s warm lips.

“Is that an order Sir?” Severus queried, smirking amusedly.

“Definitely” Harry replied, “Call it a perk of my position” he smiled, “I like waking up next to you”

“Then I shall endeavour to obey your command” he replied, trying and failing to be serious.

Harry kissed him again “Mmm, you taste like thunder and lightning” he mused.

“I fail to understand how thunder and lightning can produce a taste” Severus replied, his eyebrows knotting together.

Harry looked away briefly “You’re right” he laughed.

Severus looked at him shrewdly, “There is something you are not telling me”

Harry could feel the warmth spread to his cheeks. It had been a stupid comment to make. He had voiced it without thought when, for a moment, he had felt content. Telling Severus what it meant was revealing far too much about himself, and he wasn’t entirely sure that Severus wouldn’t laugh at him. He looked back towards the other man, who remained pinned to the bed. He realised that he truly did trust him. He’d known for a couple of years that Severus wasn’t truly working for the ‘dark side’, and while he might have trusted him to save his life, he hadn’t trusted him not to use the opportunity to hurt him. He now realised that despite Severus’ prickly attitude, he was in all honesty a good man, and although no-one else would believe it, caring and considerate. He was realising that Severus’ nastier attitude was likely a defence to keep himself safe, and to allow him to cope in a sea of war and manipulation. Severus didn’t trust people and his attitude kept others from getting too close. Harry decided that now that he did trust Severus he needed to start showing him. He had asked Severus to be honest with him so the man deserved the same.

“I had only been at Hogwarts for a month the first time we had a thunderstorm” Harry began “I remember sitting on the window ledge, listening to the rain hammering on the ground below, and watching the lightning streak across the sky. For the first time in my life I felt safe. I knew the thunderstorm was dangerous, but it also represented a warmth and security for me. The lightning was like a barrier, keeping others out. I stuck my tongue out the window, and the rain tasted amazing, like freedom and safety. I’ve always loved thunderstorms since then” he looked down at the other man, embarrassed at being so open. Severus simply stared at him, but his fingers curled round to brush against the hand that continued to pin him to the bed. Harry smiled warmly at him “Now as for you” he remarked, lowering his voice “I do not like being parted from you today, so I want you home by five.” Harry narrowed his eyes, when Severus merely nodded.

“Yes Sir” Severus amended.

“Good, I was going to make Pad Thai, do you like that?” Severus nodded again. Harry pulled back the covers, staring at the man below him. He wore a t-shirt and pyjama trousers, but the t-shirt had ridden up to reveal part of his stomach. Harry ran his fingers across the exposed skin, wondering if he would ever get to see the rest of Severus’ body. “I want you to wear the tan trousers today, I like seeing you in them” Harry ordered, giving a gentle push to the wrists pinned beneath him.

“Yes Sir” Severus replied without hesitation, a slight hitch to his voice. Harry stared at the man below him, who was remaining submissive and pliant. He wondered what it would be like to hold the other man down while he pounded into him. Would Severus be just as submissive in sexual matters? The thought definitely made his cock begin to take some interest in the proceedings. Despite how much he wanted Severus sexually, they had only just started this…well whatever it was…and he wouldn’t pressure the man, even subtly. He didn’t want to push it too far too fast, and lying next to him with an erection could probably be construed as pressure.

“Go on, I’ll make breakfast while you head up the shop” he stated, kissing him again, before releasing his hands. Severus obeyed, though not before pushing his head up to place a short kiss against Harry’s lips. Harry was surprised as Severus had rarely initiated physical contact, but it made him feel warm, and Harry hoped it was an indication that he was feeling more secure in their relationship. Despite the dominant submissive dynamic, he enjoyed the low-key intimacy that was inherent in a romantic relationship. Harry tried very hard not to think about the fact that this wasn’t actually a romantic relationship, instead deciding to focus on what he had right now.

After a quiet breakfast, Severus headed out, as he was required to attend a monthly private meeting that was mandatory for all submissives. Its purpose was to give them space to talk about any problems they were having. It was only due to last a few hours but Severus had been invited to an after meeting get together. They both thought it would be a perfect opportunity for Severus to quietly ask about any disappearances. Harry used the opportunity to go into town as he needed to do some shopping.

By the time Severus returned that evening, Harry was just putting the finishing touches to the meal he had prepared. He’d lit candles, and had soft music playing in the background. Severus entered quietly, his eyebrows knotting together when he viewed the arrangement. Harry pulled him in close, claiming him with a dominating kiss.

“Dinner is almost ready” he informed him.

Severus nodded, “I will wash up, and be through shortly, though I must ask what is the occasion?”

“Do I need an excuse to have a nice meal with the person I am living with?” he joked. He ran his hands up the other man’s stomach. “I just wanted to have a nice evening with a someone I enjoy spending time with. Now, no more questions or I will burn the dinner, and then you’ll regret it” he stated, only half joking, and Severus’ eyes widened in comical horror. In actual fact Harry was a good cook, and Severus had grudgingly acknowledged this a few weeks prior. This evening’s meal was no different, and they both fell into easy conversation.

“So did you find out anything?” Harry asked him curiously, spooning the last of the pad thai into his mouth.

“Not exactly” Severus began hesitatingly, and Harry was suddenly intrigued. “Have you noticed that according to the residents no-one has either left nor joined the community in the last six months? Although according to some of the other submissives, before this, there were always at least one or two couples going through the two-month initiation at any one time. I find it highly curious that no-one appears to have taken much notice of this or even commented upon on the curiosity of it.” Harry had to admit he hadn’t thought of this before. “Have you also noticed” Severus continued, becoming more animated “that at times someone appears to begin a story, and then suddenly forgets what they were saying and changes the subject? It appears to be happening much too often to be a coincidence. I had begun to suspect something over the last couple of weeks, however it became more apparent today when I was deliberately prompting them.” Severus looked at him expectantly. Harry thought back over some of his conversations with the residents, particularly with Selena, and only now, since Severus had brought it to his attention, could he recognise that this had occurred on a number of occasions.

“I think you are right, but what do you think it means?” Harry asked him, finally feeling as if they were starting to make some headway. For a month, there had been no leads, and they were due to check in with Albus in a week, so It would be good to have at east something to report.

“I am unsure” he mused for a couple of seconds “My gut reaction is that there is some sort of memory spell at work, though I am unaware of any that can work on such a large scale” Severus sighed “It may all just be coincidence.”

“You don’t really believe that though, do you?” Harry asked him. There had been something in Severus’ tone that indicated he was trying to stop himself from becoming too hopeful.

The other man looked at him contemplatively “No I don’t. You are right, I think there is something darker at work”

Harry smiled at him “You are so clever Severus, I don’t think I would have caught onto this myself” Severus looked away briefly, clearly embarrassed at the praise. “Come here” Harry commanded, and Severus complied easily, coming to kneel in front of him. Harry grasped him by the chin “I am proud of you Severus”. Again, the other man tried to look away but Harry stopped him “You better get used to the compliments Pet because I am not going to hide praise when you deserve it” Severus didn’t answer and Harry didn’t expect him to, however he was pleased that he hadn’t tried to argue. “I have something for you” Harry informed him, a blush rising to his cheeks. He wasn’t sure how Severus would react to being given this present. Severus merely looked at him expectantly, so Harry grasped the package he had placed beside his chair, handing it to the other man.

Severus felt the weight and structure of the package “It’s a book” he replied confidently, smiling, and Harry smiled, thoughtt he blush was still evident in his face. Severus opened it, and his eyes widened in shock. “Harry, I…how did you…why would you get me this?” he stammered.

“Because I wanted to” Harry replied bluntly “I ordered it last week. I remembered you telling me it was your favourite book, and the guy at the store told me this was a rare copy”

“This must have cost a fortune” Severus stated, his voice slightly awestruck. Harry watched as Severus ran his hands over the cover of Inferno.

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously. Harry had desperately wanted to buy him something meaningful, but he wasn’t sure if it was too early in their friendship for such a gift. He didn’t want to come off as too needy, and scare the other man away.

“I love it” Severus replied sincerely. He looked up at Harry with naked happiness, and Harry couldn’t help but fall for him a little more in that moment. Almost as quickly as the expression came it was gone, and suddenly Severus’ expression had shuttered. “What may I ask do you expect in return?” he asked his tone a little clipped.

“What do you mean ‘in return’?” Harry asked him, confused at the sudden change of temperature in the room.

“Exactly what I have asked, what are you expecting in return for such an expensive gift?”

“I’m sorry Severus, I don’t understand what you mean. I simply wanted to get you a gift” he replied meaningfully.

“No-one gives a gift of such value without expecting some sort of repayment” he countered quickly, his eyes narrowed.

“Perhaps that is what you expect, but it is not what I expect. I value your friendship, and I wanted to give you a gift to honour that. Perhaps then what I want in return is for our friendship to continue. I really do value you Severus and this is simply my way of showing it. I truly am sorry if I have upset you” Harry didn’t know what else to say, and he was upset that something which he had hoped would show his affection for the man was being taken in such a way.

Severus stared at him as if sizing him up, and then he moved forward, resting his hands on Harry’s thigh. “I am sorry that I reacted in such a way. I forget that you are not a Slytherin but an impulsive irrational Gryffindor” he smiled warmly showing that it was meant affectionately “I truly love the gift, and I find it difficult to understand why you would want to give me it, however I will accept you rational and am truly honoured that you would value our friendship in such a way. I also value your friendship though I am less inclined to indulge in insanely expensive gestures as means of proving it” he smirked “I thank you Harry, truly”

Harry smiled, “I am glad you like it. Now” he stated changing the subject, as he was feeling rather embarrassed with all the praise “let’s go through to the living room, I want to eat chocolate and then kiss you” he smiled cheekily, and Severus screwed his nose up. In his head, he was imagining many other things he could do with Severus and chocolate.

….

For the next few days they continued in the same vain, both beginning to feel each other out, and to find some ease in their dynamic. Harry wasn’t ready to push it too far too fast, he needed to feel out his own dominance, and to feel comfortable in dominating a man as powerful as Severus. He’d found it easier than expected, however, to adjust to his own dominance, and he’d been surprised at how natural it felt around the other man. If he had told himself 6 weeks ago he’d be dominating his potions professor he’d have thought he had gone a bit off his rocker. Despite this, they had barely had time to do more than snatch a few hours here and there, as their social schedule was becoming a bit too hectic. They were also realising that it was making it difficult to be able to investigate their theories further. They had started to turn down invitations, however it was now Friday night and Harry was currently standing in front of the mirror, glaring at himself. It was the night of the party, and as promised Harry was now dressed up in a ridiculous duck costume which had been delivered earlier that day. It was a full yellow body costume, though thankfully the headpiece was simply a cap with a large duck bill. He hadn’t yet put the hat on, and was hoping to get away with ‘pretending’ he had left it at home. Sighing, Harry turned away, deciding he needed to face the music sooner rather than later. Harry stepped out of the room with trepidation. Severus took one look at him and burst into peals of laughter. Harry simply crossed his arms and glared at the man who was struggling to control himself. 

“Yes, it’s incredibly amusing that I look like an idiot” he huffed.

“You really do” Severus retorted, laughing again.

Harry glared at him again for good measure, before smiling amusedly despite himself, “Come here” he ordered, but Severus ignored him.

“Quack, Quack, I’m sorry I can’t understand a word you are saying” the other man replied.

Harry frowned, “Severus come here” he commanded again, putting an edge of dominance into the tone.

Severus snorted at him “Quack, sorry Quack, what might you be quacking about?”

Harry was less amused by the direct disobedience “Severus I am giving you a warning. Come here” he ordered again.

“It’s really hard to take you seriously in that outfit” Severus smirked, again refusing to move from where he stood.

“Severus, you are being disrespectful and disobedient, if you do not come here this instant, you are well aware of what the consequences will be” Harry informed him, a hint of steel in his voice.

“And what are you going to do about it, flap at me?” Severus retorted, the smirk still firmly in place.

Harry walked away from him, further into the living room. He pulled a chair from the dining room table. Turning around he stared meaningfully at the other man, before planting the chair firmly in the centre of the room. Severus’ smirk was gone, and he was looking a little less assured of himself.

“Severus, you are going to go into the bedroom and get me the hairbrush…” he began, but Severus cut him off.

“You are not spanking me in a duck suit” he stated loudly. Harry wasn’t fooled by the loudness of his voice, Severus was nervous. He was realising that he had pushed Harry too far. Harry had given him a warning which he had ignored, and now he was going to show Severus that he was in charge, no matter the circumstances. He wanted Severus to know where the boundaries were so he could feel safe within them.

“You will refrain from interrupting me Severus. I do not need to allow you to go this evening, and you are dangerously close to outright disobedience.” Severus said nothing, but he dropped his eyes briefly, and a blush began to form on his cheeks. “As I was saying, you will fetch me the hairbrush, then you are going to present it to me respectfully, and I mean respectfully” he warned, his voice low and dangerous “then you are going to lower your trousers and place yourself over my knee. If you manage all of this, I will know that you are regretful of your disobedience, and that you are submitting to me. Do you understand?” Harry stared meaningfully at the other man, and Severus dropped his eyes.

“Yes Sir” he replied softly.

“Very well, go” he commanded. Severus immediately walked towards the bedroom. Harry sat himself in the chair, and was surprised at how calm he felt. Within seconds Severus was walking towards Harry and he knelt down submissively in front of him. His eyes were downcast, and he held out the brush without a word. Harry took it, and Severus stood. He unbuckled his belt, and pushed his trousers to his knees, never making eye contact with him. Without a sound he moved to the side of Harry and lowered himself across his knees, balancing himself with his hands and feet on the floor.

“I am going to lower your boxers Pet” Harry informed him “What is your safeword?”

“Elephant” Severus answered immediately, though his voice was soft and submissive.

“Good boy” He replied, pleased. Harry waited for a second to see if Severus would use it and when nothing but silence filled the room, he proceeded to lower the boxers. For the first time in his life he was seeing Severus’ backside, the object of much of his random fantasies. His mouth was suddenly dry, and he was very glad of the padding in the duck suit, because certain parts of his anatomy were becoming very interested in the proceedings. He knew that what they were doing had an inherent sexual nature to it, but they had never talked about it, and despite his eagerness he remained adamant that he wanted to give the other man time to see if this was what he wanted. For now, this was enough, the fact that Severus had given him this level of his submission was better than any fantasy could have prepared him for. He felt so powerful right now, fully in touch with his dominance. Severus’ submission was beautiful and addictive, and he wondered how he would ever be able to give it up. He’d never felt this powerful, no matter what Blaine and himself had done, and that was far more than he and Severus ever had. Harry stared at the buttocks in front of him, before placing his hand gently on top of them, revelling in the smooth toned muscles beneath him. Harry had given Blaise some short spankings, so he wasn’t too worried. He knew how to give general spankings, it was the full punishment spankings that were an unknown, and made him nervous.

“This is a reminder spanking Pet, not a punishment one” he informed him, just to be clear “I will give you a short warm up, and then I will give you twenty with the brush.”

“Thank you, Sir” Severus replied softly.

Harry smiled, unseen by the other man, but brushed his hand soothingly over his back in reward. He lifted his hand and began to spank the older man, just enough to provide a soft pinkness. Severus didn’t move or make any noise, but his breathing seemed to have become slower, and he was more relaxed in his position. Harry stopped before lifting the brush, and brought it down across the palm of his hand to indicate to the other man that they were stepping it up. He didn’t give the man a chance to adjust, and immediately brought the brush down fairly hard on his left buttock. Severus jumped minutely, and there was already a slight red on the skin. Harry did the same on the other side before planting one right in the middle. He watched as Severus’ buttocks tightened as he awaited each stroke. By the tenth stroke he was beginning to move a little more and by the twentieth he was dancing slightly over his lap, though he did not make any sound. The fact that he was responding to the pain, allowed Harry to know that he was responding to him as a submissive. He knew that Severus could, in reality, take pain ten times this without flinching.

“It’s over now Pet, you did well” Harry praised, running his hand soothingly over the now reddened skin. “You can get up now pet” Severus lifted himself awkwardly from his lap, and then immediately dropped to his knees in front of him, resting his head in Harry’s lap. Harry was surprised, but felt a warmth rush through him.

“Thank you, Sir” the older man stated, barely above a whisper.

Harry ran his hands through Severus’ hair, enjoying the domesticity of the scene.

“Good boy” he praised again, and silence continued in the cottage, as they both enjoyed the comfort and closeness. Eventually though they had to move, and Harry lifted Severus’ head up to look at him.

“Perhaps now you will take me seriously?” he asked, unable to hide a slight grin.

Severus smirked, “I think it would be difficult not to. However you do realise that I will now always remember that the first time you ever spanked me was in a bloody duck suit” he grumped.

“Well at least you won’t forget it” Harry laughed.

“Indeed” he deadpanned. Severus sat, seeming to be thinking so Harry did not interrupt him “You truly are becoming more confident in your Dominance” he commented “I am hard pressed to think that many people could get me to submit whilst looking as ridiculous as you” he huffed out a laugh.

Harry laughed, “Well, I suggest that you take my warning seriously from now on.”

“Mmmm” he stated noncommittally.

“C’mon let’s get going. I wouldn’t want them thinking I am shirking my duties” he stopped for a second, cursing himself for his insensitivity. He grabbed Severus’ face gently “Do you feel upto it?” he asked.

Severus smiled, almost as if he was pleased with him “I am fine thank you, but I am pleased you have asked me” he stated warmly.

Harry pulled him in for a soft kiss.


	12. It's all about the trust...and chocolate

The party had ended up being a lot of fun. Despite how ridiculous Harry had looked, Severus hadn’t used the opportunity to humiliate him. Even when some of the other submissives had used it as an excuse to ridicule their Dominants and order them around, albeit in good humour, Severus had not. In fact the more Harry thought about it the more he realised that in public Severus hadn’t shown him anything but obedience and respect. Harry had spent a lot of the party just watching him, contemplating on how very different he was now. Socially he was just like everyone else, making conversation and laughing. He was still quick witted and sarcastic, but this appeared to endear him to many rather than push them away, as there was no harmful intent. It was clear that he was liked by many, and Harry could see that there were a few submissives whom he was particularly close to. He was also amazed by how much younger and more vibrant he looked without the stress he was normally subjected to. Of course, he was the only one that could see the real Severus, but he hadn’t failed to notice that a few of the other dominants were spending longer looking at Severus than was strictly necessary. He found himself, as the night wore on, becoming more possessive of the other man, often making overt displays of ownership, either holding him by the back of the neck, having him kneeling at his feet, or kissing him in a manner that could only be described as claiming. It was made all the worse by the fact that Severus simply obeyed without comment, though there was a smirk that grew ever larger as the night wore on. Severus’ overt submission to him was having rather a profound effect on both his physical and mental status. At times, he became a little worried about how possessive he was becoming of the other man, wondering if it was normal to feel it so intensely. He’d spent some time that night lying in bed worrying about it, and it had taken a while before he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of chocolate, and groaned, already feeling his mouth water. Still with his eyes closed, he placed his hand across the side of the bed, expecting to find Severus asleep beside him, instead he found nothing but sheets. Sleep dazed and confused, he opened his eyes, turning to evaluate the scene. Before he had the chance to consider why Severus wasn’t in bed beside him, the other man entered carrying a tray.

“Hangover cure” Severus stated, smiling wryly.

He grinned up at the other man, turning to sit up in the bed, “Something smells amazing”

Severus screwed up his nose “You have an unhealthy preference for chocolate that I would normally attempt to discourage, however since it is the first time you have imbibed alcohol since we arrived, I felt I could let you off”. Severus smirked, before walking towards Harry, and placing the tray on his lap.

Harry snorted, “Well I thank you for your permission”. Severus began to walk round the bed to join him but was stopped, “Wait” Harry commanded. Severus turned to look at him curiously “What rule have you broken this morning?” Harry asked him, his voice slightly dangerous.

Severus stared at him, as if considering Harry’s resolve. “Considering I made you pancakes, I had assumed you would let the rule slide” he retorted, a slight sneer in his voice.

“So, my rules apply only in certain circumstances, and when you believe it’s ok to disregard them?” Harry asked him.

Severus again looked at him “That is not what I meant” he replied, though he appeared to be less confident in his manner.

“Stand at the end of the bed, feet apart, hands behind your head, and eyes straight ahead” Harry ordered him. Severus looked at him briefly, considering, and then obeyed. “When I order you to present this is how you will stand” he commanded.

“Yes Sir” Severus replied without hesitation. Harry gazed at him for a while, enjoying the way he was on display for him. He couldn’t fail to notice the slight tenting that was emerging in Severus’ trousers, the longer that he was made to stand.

“Look at me” he ordered eventually, and the other man complied. “I do not want to have to punish you pet, not when you have done something that I truly appreciate, so consider this a warning.” Severus nodded his head, but said nothing. “You chose to disregard my rule because you believed that something else was more important. Whilst I understand your reasoning, if you choose to disobey my rules whenever you think you have a reason, then you are only obeying me under your conditions. You are also not trusting me to know what is best. Disregarding my rules whenever you consider it appropriate lessens the importance of our relationship, and devalues your submission to me, even under these circumstances.” He paused for a second “I don’t know if I am explaining this well”

“Sir” Severus began, and Harry nodded at him to continue “I think you have explained yourself very well. It is important to set boundaries within a relationship, and what your expectations are. You are making it clear that your rules are absolute, and that you will not tolerate deviation from them. You set a rule, and I disobeyed it, therefore punishment is appropriate. However, by giving me a warning, you have recognised that I did not intentionally mean to disobey you, and now I will be more aware of your boundaries”

Harry smiled, pleased that Severus was approving of his reaction, as part of him had felt guilty for doing this when Severus was so obviously trying to make him happy, but he also didn’t want it to appear as if his rules only applied whenever it was convenient.

“Come Pet” he ordered warmly. Severus walked over and sat on the bed. “Do you think that this was appropriate, or am I being too demanding?”

“I cannot answer for every submissive, however I believe that you are being entirely appropriate. Your rules are not overly demanding, and you have clearly set your boundaries at each step.”

“I know that it will be different for every submissive, but right now I am concerned about you. I want to know if you are ok with this?”

Severus smiled “This is supposed to be about you finding your own boundaries, and I will inform you if I believe you are being inappropriate”

“You have really supported me to begin to find out my own boundaries, and I thank you for that, but I think it is about time that I also consider your boundaries, I want to be able to anticipate my submissive’s needs, and not only think of my own” Harry replied seriously.

Severus considered him for a moment “I believe that is not something you will have to worry about. You have been anticipating my needs from the beginning, you are able to do this almost instinctively”

Harry decided that Severus needed to be encouraged to share with him. He was beginning to realise that Severus was constantly retaining control over the situations, and he was going to need encouragement to let go even slightly. Harry pulled himself out from under the covers, crawling over and manoeuvring himself until he was straddling the other man. He pushed Severus backwards until he was lying on the bed, then grasped his arms and locked his wrists together above his head. “Mmm, I’m pretty sure you knew what I was asking, yet you chose to deflect it. If you truly do not want to share with me I will respect that, and I will not ask again. But I do want to get to know you better. I want you to make a choice right now Severus, either you will continue simply in the mentoring role, or you will choose to explore this with me, and that will mean sharing yourself with me. I know you are already experienced, but I would have thought that a new partner would allow you to explore new parts of yourself. I wouldn’t have thought that understanding yourself is a quest that is ever truly finished.” Harry paused, giving the other man time to think it through. Initially Severus looked away from him and Harry gave him time. After a short while Severus looked up at him, and there was a definite vulnerability in his gaze. “Will you tell me what it is you look for?” Harry asked him.

“I do not like to feel suffocated by rules, but I do enjoy explicit rules, and for my partner to be strict with them. I find that I respond well to your rules because you do not set too many, however you are clear with the ones you do have.”

Harry nodded, smiling. “What about rules outside the home, because If you don’t mind me saying Pet, you do seem to enjoy public submission”

Severus contemplated that for a moment “You are right, I have enjoyed the public aspect of the submission within this community, however I would not be comfortable with this at home. I do enjoy giving my submission in public but in a subtler manner that would not be noticed by anyone else.”

“You mean it’s just for you and your Dominant to know about” he interrupted, smiling knowingly.

“Exactly” Severus smirked “I like rules that mean I have to be creative to avoid embarrassment” he blushed at this, and Harry bent down to kiss him encouragingly. Severus sighed, but continued “For example, being given a time to come home when socialising, meaning I have to come up with some excuse in order to obey, or wearing particular implements that can make it very uncomfortable. No-one else knows but it makes me feel privately submissive” Harry was feeling a little light-headed, imagining himself giving these rules and knowing that the other man was obeying him even when he wasn’t around “I will not, however, tolerate interference in my teaching, or allow anything that could be construed as sexual. In this regard my submission is limited to simplicities such as what I wear”

Harry thought about that for a moment, and then huffed amusedly “Oh god, that’s why” Severus looked up at him confused “In third year, there was about three months where you wore the most random collection of shirts, everyone was talking about it, they thought you had gone barmy.”

Severus laughed, “Yes, he had absolutely no taste in clothing. What I wore was the milder end of the scale. I had to throw a few tantrums to avoid some of the more horrendous choices”

They both laughed, and then Harry bent down to kiss him again, “Thank you Severus for sharing this with me”

Severus nodded “You continue to surprise me. Your views show a maturity that is far beyond what I would have been capable of at your age. You are right, we should never stop learning, and I am happy to continue my learning with you”.

They both sat silently for a moment, and then Harry smirked “Now I think it’s time for chocolate”. He reached over awkwardly whilst continuing to hold Severus down with one hand, grabbing one from the plate. He bit into it and as usual it tasted amazing. He offered a bite to Severus, who looked at it distastefully, and clamped his mouth shut. Harry took that as a challenge, and they spent the rest of the morning with Harry trying to force him, interspersed with disgustingly long chocolatey kisses.

It was a few days later that Harry was again indulging his chocolate cravings. Severus was out with some of the other submissives, and Harry was using the time to bake. They were due to attend a get together the following afternoon and Harry wanted to bring something he had made himself. He was enjoying the peacefulness of the baking, and was currently reminiscing about the last time he had baked with the Weasley matriarch. He wondered how they were all getting on, and whilst he did miss them, he wouldn’t give up this time with Severus for anything. A knock at the door interrupted Harry’s quiet musings. Wiping his hands on the towel, he wandered through to answer the door. He smiled warmly at the man at the door, though he wasn’t sure he knew him. Harry had met so many people over the last month that he was struggling to recall who he had met. 

“Hello, my name is Daniel” the man began formally. “May I please speak to you in private, it is important”.

Harry wasn’t getting a particularly good vibe from the man, but he nodded out of politeness, holding the door open to allow the man to enter. “Please sit” he stated politely, indicating where the man should seat himself. Harry sat nearest the door, so that if he turned out to be less than stellar, he could make a run for it.

“I am sorry to bother you Mr Harkin, but I felt it was my duty to tell you about something important.” The man stated seriously. Harry was confused and a little worried, was Severus ok? He nodded to the man to continue. “I am very sorry to tell you that your submissive made a…well this is difficult to say…well he was, shall we say, flirting with me” Daniel looked at him seriously, and a little apprehensively, as if expecting Harry to blow up. Harry couldn’t really understand what the other man was talking about. Sure Daniel was handsome, but he didn’t for a moment think Severus would have been flirting with him.

“I am sorry Daniel, I think you must be mistaken, I do not believe that Gary would have been deliberately flirting with you” he began, unsure how to handle this situation.

“There is no mistake Mr Harkin, this morning I met your submissive whilst I was out on my morning walk. I have met him a few times before, and I initially thought he may have been flirting, however I was unsure. This morning however there was no mistaking his proposition, he stated that he was feeling unsatisfied.” the man looked away as if embarrassed “At home, and then asked if I would be willing to alleviate the problem. I of course turned him down, I am perfectly happy with my own submissive. I was reluctant to come and tell you, however, I thought about whether I would wish to know. I really do hope I have made the right decision in telling you” Daniel looked at him pleadingly.

Harry had no idea what to make of the man, he was either delusional or lying. Deciding that either way, he’d prefer to have him out of the house, he thanked him for the information, and promised to speak to his submissive. Harry then led him out of the home, shutting the door firmly behind him.  Whatever that was about he couldn’t wait for Severus to get home to discuss it. He didn’t really think it could be connected to the potential death eater activity, however, it would be good to get Severus’ opinion on the matter.

Harry continued with the baking, and about ten minutes later he heard the front door open. “I’m in the kitchen” he shouted, unable to remove his hands from the bowl of cake mix he was currently smooshing.

“Good afternoon Sir” Severus intoned behind him, his voice smooth and toe-curling. Uncharacteristically, Harry felt Severus’ arms wrap around his waist, and he sank back into the embrace. “What are you making?” the elder man asked, his voice clearly portraying an apprehension that he would be forced to eat whatever it was that currently looked like brown sludge.

Harry snorted “It is going to be a chocolate mud cake…I think”

“If your potions making ability is any indication of your baking ability then chocolate mud cake is unlikely to be the end result” Severus countered snidely.

“Bitch” Harry huffed “If my hands were free you’d regret that comment”

Harry felt rather than heard the laughter from the chest behind him “Lucky for me then you are otherwise engaged”

Harry flicked the last of the mixing from his hand. Pulling himself reluctantly from Severus’ embrace he headed towards the sink. “Hey, I had a weird visit today” Harry began, changing the subject. “This man came to tell me you had propositioned him.” He snorted, shaking his head “I mean he was really weird, but hey you chose me so there’s no accounting for taste” he huffed at his own joke, before finishing washing his hands and turning towards the other man with a grin. He turned in time to see Severus cross his arms, a look of hurt passing across his face before his blank mask was firmly in place. The grin fell away from Harry’s lips.

“Yes of course, because I am obviously so desperate that I would willingly give myself to anyone and everyone” Severus bit out, his tone sharp.

“Wai…” Harry attempted to interject but Severus cut him off.

“Why would you think to even ask if it was true?” He mocked, and again Harry attempted to intervene in the growing tirade, however Severus was too quick.

“I mean an ex-death eater, who could take their word seriously?” he spat.

“Severus” Harry snapped, unwilling to allow the other man to go any further. Severus stopped immediately, however there was no mistaking the glare that was aimed in Harry’s direction. “Not that you gave me a chance, but unlike what you are clearly intimating, I never asked if it was true because I knew it wasn’t” Harry stated, his voice firm. Severus looked a little less assured, but he was unwilling to give in so easily. “Look Pet, unlike you, I trust you.” He stopped sighing, he hadn’t meant it to come out so accusatory. Regrouping, he changed to a milder tone “The reason I told you about it was because I wanted your opinion on whether there could potentially be any death eater involvement, not because I was accusing you. I was trying to make a joke out of it so you would see I didn’t believe it, but that clearly fell flat on its face” he finished, smiling self-depreciatingly.

Severus stared at him with wide surprised eyes for a few moments as if processing what Harry had said. There appeared to be an internal war going on in the submissive before eventually he dropped his arms and his eyes. “I am sorry, I should not have jumped to conclusions”.Harry walked towards him, pulling the other man into a comforting embrace, before grasping his hand and pulling him through to the living room. They both sat on the couch, and Harry kept his hand on top of the other man’s.

“Severus what was that all about?” he asked him, a part of him was hurt that Severus so obviously didn’t trust him.

“I wrongly assumed that you would believe it was true. I am unused to people assuming I am innocent”. Severus was saying so much with that statement, but Harry didn’t feel ready to pull at that string yet. He needed Severus to truly trust him before they talked about all of that, and he needed to feel prepared to support him in it.

They both sat in silence for a while, with Harry hoping that the other man might continue. When he didn’t, Harry eventually broke the silence, “We are back to the trust issue again, it is going to be difficult if you do not trust me” Harry stated.

“I do trust you” Severus replied immediately “I would not have offered you my submission if I did not trust you.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from sighing. “Pet, you trust me only within the boundaries that you have set. You do not truly trust me not to harm you.” Severus made to interrupt him, but Harry gave him a warning tap to his leg “Pet, I am not angry at you. You cannot learn to trust someone overnight, but I want you to be willing to try with me. To at least try to give me the benefit of the doubt while I prove to you that you can trust me”

Severus looked at him, as if he was about to argue, and then sighed, “It is not easy for me, but yes I would like to be able to trust you”.

Harry smiled “You are too much in control Pet, and that is one of the reasons you haven’t learnt to trust me. It is like we said the other day, you are not embracing your submission to me, because you are trying to lead everything. You are setting all the rules, and actively avoiding feeling any sense of vulnerability. How am I going to be able to prove that I won’t harm you if you never give me the opportunity?” Severus didn’t reply but he blushed, giving Harry the acknowledgement regarding the truth of his statement.

“Pet, I want to tie you up, will you trust me enough to try this with me?” Harry asked him.

Severus looked at him shrewdly “Yes I trust you to tie me up.” he hesitated for a second “Is this a punishment?”

Harry quickly shook his head “No it’s not a punishment, I am not going to punish you for your fears, I am not a monster” he stopped and smiled “Thank you for trying to trust me pet.” He leant over and placed a warm comforting kiss on the other man’s lips “I want you to get three ties. Place two on the bed, and place one on the couch. I want you to strip to your boxers and kneel down in front of the couch. I am going to place the baking in the oven, and then we will begin.”

“Yes Sir” Severus replied, ducking his eyes.

Harry sent him off to prepare whilst he placed his cake into the oven at a low heat. When he re-emerged into the living room Severus was kneeling on the floor, his back to him. Harry could see that his back had a number of scars, and he felt momentary sadness for what Severus must have gone through. No wonder the man had trust issues. He wanted to ask Severus about it but he didn’t think they were there yet. Knowing this wasn’t the time to deal with these sorrows, Harry picked up the tie from the couch. Kneeling down he tied Severus’ hands behind his back. “Now Pet, I want you to close your eyes, and I don’t want you to open them again. I am trusting that you will keep them closed, and you will trust that I will keep you safe”.

“Yes Sir” Severus replied, his tone already submissive.

Harry ran his hands down Severus’ back, tracing his fingers across the scars. He knew it would likely be difficult for the other man to allow this, but to his credit he did not flinch. “Stand up Pet” he ordered, “And keep your eyes shut”. He helped the other man up, which was made difficult without the use of his hands. “Come” he ordered, guiding him towards the bedroom. Initially Severus’ steps were hesitant, however he quickly seemed to make a decision that he would trust Harry and his steps became more confident, allowing the younger man to easily lead him towards the bed. “The bed is directly in front of you. I want you to kneel up onto it.”

“Yes Sir” he breathed, his voice lighter than it had been a few minutes before. Severus lifted himself onto the bed, his feet dangling from the end. Harry picked up the other tie and secured them around his feet, binding them together. He then took the third tie and bound the two ties together so that Severus was now tied in a kneeling position. “Good boy” Harry praised, running his hands though the older man’s hair. “Move forward until your feet are on the bed” Harry commanded, and Severus complied without hesitation. “I am going to help you, but I want you to lie on your stomach.”

Between them they managed to get the other man lying comfortably on his stomach, his hands bound behind his back and raised to meet his feet which were bent up. Severus was now almost immobilised, and was likely to be feeling vulnerable, as it would be difficult for him to fight against Harry should he now choose to hurt him. Harry leant forward, placing his hands on Severus’ back. The other man jumped, but Harry did not reprimand him. He simply removed his hands, and waited. About a minute later, he placed his hands onto Severus’ thigh, who again jerked, and another minute later he placed it on his ankle. Severus had not flinched, however ten seconds later he placed them on his arm, and Severus jumped, clearly having been expecting a minute’s interval. Harry then waited three minutes, giving Severus time to wonder if this was over. This went on for some time, Harry changing the intervals between the touches, until Severus no longer flinched. Harry threw a small object across the room which clattered against the door and then placed his hand on Severus’ thigh. Severus did not flinch at either, and Harry smiled.

“Good Boy” he praised “I am so proud of you”. Harry ran his hand through Severus’ hair, kneeling down so his face was close to the other man’s. “You can open your eyes now Pet”. The other man opened his eyes slowly, and Harry smiled warmly at him. Severus looked at him, though his eyes had a faraway look in them. “I am going to untie you now beautiful” he told him, but Severus said nothing. Harry knelt up to untie him, gently placing his arms and legs back onto the bed. He lay behind him on the bed, pulling him into a warm hug. They lay like that for a while, before Harry interrupted the silence “Why don’t we skip a wholesome dinner and have toast, chocolate cake and watch a film?” he voiced, he teased.

“Yes Sir” the other man replied.

Harry was surprised he had agreed, Severus had been pretty adamant that they have dinner each evening. Harry turned him around, and Severus smiled at him almost shyly. Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning, and kissing the other man deeply. Severus was beautiful in his submission, and his vulnerability made Harry feel so very protective of him. He truly hoped that they were starting to make some headway in the whole trust factor.

Over the next couple of days Harry began to notice a shift in their relationship. His desire for Severus was growing exponentially, and his desire to dominate the man was growing just as rapidly. He continued to be a little worried regarding the level that he wanted to possess the other man, but considering they both appeared to want it, he had managed to push the critical little voice to the back of his mind. Severus too seemed to be more in touch with his submission and more in touch with Harry. He seemed to respond to Harry exactly the way that he hoped for. A part of Harry wondered if the other man’s responses were designed for him; whether they were a part of the mentor role rather than what Severus truly wanted, because he seemed to take Harry’s increased dominance with no more than a blink and a smirk. It didn’t matter how possessive Harry became, the older man simply went along with it. However, despite his worries, Harry couldn’t seem to stop himself. Severus wandered into the living room, and he stood from the couch. He approached him predatorily, and Severus seemed to sense the change in atmosphere. The older man stopped, dropping his eyes, and placing his hands behind his back. Harry loved the other man’s responses, his ability to predict what mood Harry was in and respond to it. It must have taken years for Severus to become so attuned to his own submission, and Harry felt lucky to be given the chance to see it, and to learn from him. He grasped the other man firmly, sliding one hand up to grip his neck “Just because the headmaster will be present, don’t forget your place” Harry warned, his voice hard “Do not think it is an excuse for disobedience, or for you to be disrespectful to me”. The headmaster was due to contact them by video feed shortly, although Harry’s confidence in his ability to successfully work a computer, never mind the internet and video chatting, was not very high.

“No Sir” Severus replied, his tone submissive.

“On your knees” he commanded, and as the other man did so he gripped his hair pulling it back firmly so he had no choice but to stare up at him. “I mean it boy. Remember that when the headmaster is gone you will have me to answer to”

“Yes Sir” he breathed out softly.

“Good boy” he praised before claiming the other man’s mouth in a dominating kiss that left him a little dizzy. Harry was turned on again, which was becoming an almost consistent state when he was around the other man. He was struggling more and more with his ability to keep the relationship non sexual and he was starting to wonder whether he should attempt to broach it with the other man. On the other hand he was worried that Severus would feel uncomfortable with the sexual aspect, and would decide to call a halt to the entire thing. He really didn’t want to risk losing what they already had, as he knew it would break him a little. Luckily for him the ringing from the laptop signalled the headmaster, and he was saved from making any rash decisions. They both sat in front of the laptop, thankfully his lower half was hidden beneath the desk, and Harry answered the call.

“Ah there you are my boys” the headmaster smiled, his face unnecessarily close to the screen. “Ooo how fascinating. You look almost lifelike.” Albus enthused. Harry watched as the headmaster reached out to touch them on the screen, effectively blocking their view. Harry turned smirking towards Severus who was staring at the screen with a mildly disgusted sneer

“Albus” Severus barked, “We can’t see you when you block the screen. Can we please just get on with this without being subjected to your idiotic fumblings”

The headmaster came back into view smiling, “Well it’s good to see that your trip hasn’t dampened your good humour Severus” he replied, twinkling. Severus scowled and opened his mouth as if to retort but Harry chose that moment to place a comforting hand on his leg, unseen by the man on the screen. Severus turned to him, then sighed, closing his mouth, however the scowl remained firmly in place.

“It’s good to see you Headmaster, did you have any trouble?” Harry asked him, smiling.

“Ahh not particularly my boy” the headmaster pulled back, and Auror Kingsley’s slightly perturbed face popped into view. “We have rented a room in some muggle hotel, though I had some difficulty with the money. Apparently paying for a room in fifty pound notes is a cause for alarm, as they were required to do a number of checks” Harry laughed at that, “I also believe that they thought we had some arrangement, I distinctly heard one woman whisper sugar daddy to her colleague. I am flattered that they think I could catch myself a man as handsome as Mr Kingsley” Harry couldn’t help but notice that Kingsley was distinctly redder than he had been moments before. Considering, however, that he might be his boss in the near future Harry wisely chose not to comment, instead smiling uncomfortably.

“Albus, can you do your flirting on your own time? I believe we have some business to attend to” Severus bit out. Harry was forced to look away briefly, desperately trying not to laugh.

“Yes, yes Severus. You are right as always” the headmaster replied mildly. “But first, how are things going with you both. It has been almost a month now, how are you bearing up?”

Harry looked at Severus, who smirked and clamped his mouth shut, clearly signalling to Harry that he was leaving that part up to him. Harry narrowed his eyes at the other man, but turned back to the screen “They are fine Headmaster, the community has been very welcoming, in actual fact they have been a little too welcoming, we barely have time on our own.”

The headmaster was nodding at that “Ahhh yes, I assume it will be difficult for you not to make friends wherever you go Harry”

“Actually” Harry interrupted him “I’ve had more difficulty with the amount of social invitations that Severus gets. I’ve actually had to turn quite a few of them down”

“Ahh Severus” the headmaster smiled warmly, and there was no mistaking the hint of pride in his voice “I am pleased that people are getting to know you.” It was clear that the headmaster wanted to say, “the real you” but he also didn’t want to unnecessarily embarrass the other man. Regardless, Severus’ scowl had grown deeper and Harry figured he was embarrassed by even the hint of praise. Despite how well he accepted it from Harry, it was clear that in his real life he continued to find it difficult. It made Harry feel warm that they shared a connection that the other man didn’t have with anyone else, even the headmaster. Harry got to see a side of him that no-one else did, and it made him feel special. Despite the difficulties they were having with trust, it was clear that Severus trusted him far more than he trusted nearly everyone else.

“Headmaster, do you have any more information for us?” Harry asked him, changing the conversation. He could see how uncomfortable Severus was and this had brought out his protective side.

The headmaster looked at him appraisingly, but did not comment on the subject change. “Unfortunately not, they seem to have gone quiet…”. The headmaster went on to cover some minute details that had been discovered. Whilst Harry listened attentively, unseen by the men on the screen he snaked his arm around Severus, quietly pulling each arm back until he could grasp his wrists together in one hand. The other men were oblivious to any changes however Harry could feel that the submissive had relaxed minutely into his grasp. “What about yourselves, have you found anything?” the headmaster asked eagerly.

“Severus, do you want to tell them about your theories?” he asked him.

“Yes, S…” he began, before smoothly covering himself. He told the headmaster what they had hypothesised, and a few other details “I am fairly sure there was some magical residue coming from one of the other homes that is used during initiation, however it was too faint to be of any use”

Harry cut in at this point “There is a new couple due to join the community next week, so we will be able to watch them. We think that the initiates might be the main targets, though nothing has happened to us, so we might be completely off base”

The headmaster nodded contemplatively “Well you seem to have things in hand my boys” They spoke for a while longer, with Kingsley providing tips on remaining surreptitious, until Severus barked at him to shut up as he was far more capable than a primped up prima-Auror, which effectively ended the conversation, resulting in the two men glaring at each other across the screen. “Good, good, that’s settled then” the headmaster stated happily, breaking the deathly silence. “Now Harry” he began, suddenly appearing slightly nervous, “I do not wish to offend you, but would you mind if I speak to Severus on his own”

“I have no need to speak to you on your own…” Severus began, however Harry cut him off.

“Severus, I think it would be a good idea if you were to speak to him on your own” there was no hint of dominance in the tone, but Severus did not mistake it for a request.

He nodded surreptitiously to Harry and then turned towards the headmaster, “Fine” he sighed, “Make it quick old man”. Harry could hear a hint of fondness in the old man comment, and he was pleased that someone else had a true relationhsip with Severus' and good recognise his real value.

“Good evening Headmaster, Auror Kingsley” Harry intoned to the two men on the screen. He left them to it, heading into the bedroom, and lying spread out on the bed. A short while later Severus came in, frowning slightly.

“Let me guess” Harry laughed, “He wanted to make sure that big bad Harry wasn’t treating you badly”

The other man smirked “Indeed. I was happy to confirm his suspicions. I believe they are sending the garrison to rescue me”

“Well if I am to be thrown in a dungeon, I suppose I should make the most of my last hours of freedom” he retorted, wiggling his eyes suggestively.

“And how might you go about that?” Severus replied, his tone teasing.

Harry looked at him seriously “With that big bar of chocolate that’s in the fridge” he laughed, bounding from the bed and running past the other man. “There’s nothing better in life than chocolate” he shouted, once he had reached the kitchen.

“I’ll remember that”. Though Severus didn’t shout, his tone was undeniably deadly.


	13. Bottoms and Toppiness

There was no other word for it, Severus was being a bitch. He’d been difficult since he had returned from his morning walk to the shop. Harry had asked him on numerous occasions what was wrong, only to be met with sneering. Harry had given him a warning, which had lessened his snide remarks for a short while, but they had eventually returned full force. He’d also been fairly disobedient, reluctant to obey, and often adding cutting comments. At one point he was fairly sure that Severus had slammed the bedroom door in his face, though he was adamant it was an accident. Harry recognised that Severus was obviously struggling with something and tried to give him time to calm down on his own, but Harry had finally had enough when the other man’s comments were becoming personal and hurtful.

“Enough Severus, come here” he barked, projecting a fair amount of dominance into his voice. It was perfectly clear from his tone of voice that he was seriously annoyed. The other man immediately silenced, however the haughty scowl never left his face. Despite this he walked towards him without argument, stopping when he was looming over the younger man, who was sitting on the couch. “Down” he ordered. Severus pursed his lips in annoyance but obeyed, dropping into his usual submissive pose. There was a rigidity to it however, letting Harry know there was something seriously off about him. “Look at me” he commanded and the eyes shot up to stare menacingly at him. “What is going on Severus?” he asked and the other man shrugged. “Severus, do not evade the question, there is something the matter. You have been disobedient and bad tempered all day. You no longer have the option of keeping things hidden from me, so I will ask you again “what is the matter?”

Severus again pursed his lips in annoyance, but he seemed to have accepted Harry’s rationale, as he immediately began talking. “It’s the red-capped reprobate that works in the grocery store”.

Harry frowned, “The young one?” he asked, and Severus nodded. Harry knew the one he was talking about, he was a young Dominant, only a couple of years older than himself. He was the only unattached Dominant in the community, as they were not normally allowed, but he was the grandson of one of the communities’ residents. His grandfather had recently lost his submissive wife, and was no longer able to run the shop that he owned. His grandson had been allowed to join the community on a temporary basis, to support his grandfather and temporarily run the shop, under the promise that he would be the responsibility of his grandfather.

“What about him?” he queried.

“Every time I go in, he seems to revel in giving me the most mundane orders. Gary, kneel down and tidy up that shelf you messed up. Gary, apologise for that remark, no on your knees boy…” Severus, had been speaking in a mocking voice, but he jumped when Harry growled.

“You mean he has been trying to dominate you?” he asked, his voice quiet but deadly.

“It’s not a problem, I was just annoyed. He just enjoys having power over someone older…” the other man rattled off.

“Severus” Harry cut him off, his voice like steel “I asked you a question”

Severus blinked, clearly taken aback by Harry’s demeanour “Yes Sir” he said quietly.

“How dare he” Harry stated coldly, struggling to reign in his anger. How dare someone try to dominate Severus. It was true that other dominants could give orders to any submissive, but everyone was respectful with it, limiting them to necessities. They usually weren’t as a means of dominating someone directly but simply as a culture of the community. However, this boy was unattached and clearly was abusing his position. He took a deep breath, calming himself and refocusing on the man in front of him, who was staring up at him.

“I will deal with this...” he began

“But…” Severus attempted to cut-him off but the look Harry gave him silenced him immediately.

“No Severus, you put your trust in me. This is no longer your decision” he waited and the other man nodded.

“Yes, I will deal with this today, however right now I wish to deal with you” his voice made it clear he was unhappy, and the other man flinched minutely. “If something was bothering you, no matter how small or meaningless you thought it was, what should you have done?” he asked.

“Come to you” the other man answered softly.

“Yes Severus, you should have come to me, it is part of our rules. Therefore, you disobeyed me” the other man dropped his eyes. “Not only that but you were rude, disrespectful, and generally disobedient. I would expect you to be upset, but there is no excuse for that kind of behaviour” the shoulders in front of him slumped slightly.

“You will be punished Severus, as you have previously agreed to. Is it my right to punish you?” whilst the other man had already agreed to it, that had been theoretical, now it was a reality and he needed to make sure he still agreed. The other man nodded, but he saw him clench his fists. “Severus” he warned.

“Yes Sir, you have that right”, he replied, though not without some haughtiness to his tone.

“Very well, stand in the corner whilst I get ready” he ordered and the head shot up. If looks could kill, the daggers that were currently aimed in his direction would have felled an elephant.

“I am not a child” the other man spat.

Harry merely looked at him, refusing to rise to the other man’s temper “You were disobedient, rude, and kept things hidden from me. Whilst you are not a child Severus, you acted in a very childish manner” the daggers lessened but he still remained stubbornly on knees. “Severus, gifting me with your submission means you agree to obey me. That does not mean only obeying when you want to, or when you enjoy it. Obeying me when you find it difficult, gives true value to your submission, by trusting me to know what is best for you” Harry told him. This must have gotten to the other man because his eyes dropped and the fight lessened from his stance.

“Good boy” he praised, “Now do not make me tell you again, into the corner. I want you to spend some time thinking about what has brought you here, why you are being punished, and what you will do differently in the future” he placed his hand gently on Severus’ cheek, and was gratified when the other man lent into it. As he took his hand away Severus rose without lifting his eyes and headed for the corner, placing himself exactly as Harry had described. Harry watched him, his stomach somersaulting. The fact that he had gotten this proud, strong man to voluntarily place himself in the corner like a child, was like a drug to his Dominant side. He stared at him for a while before leaving the room to find the bath brush that they had previously agreed could be used as an implement. He took his time, pottering about, getting some water that he could give to the other man if needed. He wanted to give him time in the corner to truly contemplate why he was there, hoping that Severus would realise that he needed to be open with Harry about his worries and fears.

After roughly twenty minutes he judged it long enough, and he wandered back into the lounge. Severus remained in position and he was pleased at his obedience. He sat in the middle of the couch, with the bath brush settled on his knees.

“Come here pet” he ordered, keeping his voice gentle. Severus needed to know he wasn’t being punished out of anger, but for his own good. The other man turned, blanching slightly as he caught sight of the brush. Before he crossed the room, Harry stopped him. “I want you to strip and kneel down in front of me”. He kept his volume low but the tone left the recipient with no leeway. He needed the other man to recognise he was completely in charge, so as he would let go and put his trust in him. Severus studied him for a fraction of a second. Harry imagined he was sizing him up, and he could almost see the internal sigh as he gave in to the inevitable. The other man blushed, a red hue that grew with the more skin that was revealed. Later Harry would be able to marvel at the gorgeous body in from of him, all hard and toned, but right now he was concentrating on giving Severus the dominant that he needed. The need for nakedness was to strip him of any outward defences, to allow him to fully feel his vulnerability with the aim of helping him to let go. They needed to forget the outside world, and their past, and focus on right now, on this relationship and this moment, a submissive obeying his dominant.

Severus placed the last of his clothing onto the armchair and quickly knelt in front of him. Harry grasped his chin, “Look at me”. Severus’ eyes rose and there was a play of emotions in them. “Why are you here pet?” he asked him, keeping his tone gentle but serious. Harry didn’t allow him to drop his head, keeping a firm grip on the chin. He couldn’t let him hide from what was happening, otherwise he would feel as if he was being ‘done to’ rather than an active participant in this event.

“I was rude to you, and I disrespected you in many ways with my disobedience. I should have trusted you to help me with this. Instead I acted out and treated you in a way that you didn’t deserve.” He took a deep breath “I am sorry Sir” he stated meaningfully, “I am not used to trusting others to truly care for me, and my pride also got in my way. I was angry with myself that I couldn’t deal with a child”

Harry was a little hurt, if he thought the other man was a child, and he was a couple of year’s older, then how did Severus see him? How was he going to be able to continue with this if this is how he was viewed? “Is that how you see me pet, as a child?”

Severus’ eyes widened almost comically, and he shook his head “Of course not Sir. You have proven yourself to be mature well beyond your years. I could not trust you or give you my submission if that is how I saw you. I cannot view you as a child when your actions are of a mature competent man. I would view that man as a child whatever his age, he is a spoiled, immature brat, and the fact that I could not deal with it was what the real problem was” Severus was genuine in his reply and Harry felt warm inside. To know he was viewed in such a way by this man that he cared so deeply for, made him feel ten feet tall.

“Severus, the nature of this community does not provide you with any direct ways of dealing with the situation. In reality, you could have easily squashed him like a bug, and the fact that you didn’t makes me so incredibly proud of you.” Severus blushed in acknowledgement. “But pet, you must trust me to look after you here, just as I trust you with my very life. You are my protector, just as much as I am yours, and there is no shame in that”

The other man gazed at him, in a way Harry would describe as awe. “I do trust you Sir, and from now on I will come to you when I need to. I am sorry for my behaviour, and I do feel guilty for the way I treated you.” He took another breath “Will you please punish me Sir?” he asked him. Harry could imagine how much it would have taken for Severus to admit he needed punishment and to ask for it. He pulled him gently forward, and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, a reward for his honesty.

“Come on pet, up and over my knee” How Severus managed to make the whole thing look so very graceful he would never know, but suddenly he was over his knee, his naked buttocks in prime position, and his head burrowed into the couch. He’d been wondering why the couches were so very long, and now he understood why. It was the perfect length to accommodate a man as tall as Severus. Harry stared down at him, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. Whilst he had played with Blaise, he had never given a true punishment spanking. What if he hurt the man? He was beginning to wonder whether he could truly go through with this when the other man spoke.

“Harry” he said softly, and Harry looked over to him, “I know you are inexperienced, but I trust you. The only way you will learn is by doing, and I am proud to be the one for you to learn with. I have my safe-word Harry, I will not allow you to go too far. If I use it, it is not a reflection of you, but as a tool to help you to learn my limits. Only then will you be able to be truly safe. But Harry, I also need you to push me, do not stop because you are afraid of hurting me. If you do not provide me with the release I need, then I will not be able to let go of this guilt and this will only make things worse” Harry smiled, thankful to the older man for his trust. His nerves had eased and he felt ready to begin.

“Thank you pet, you make me prouder by the second” Severus blushed again, before turning his head to rebury it into the couch. Harry took a breath and began. The first hand spank resounded loudly in the room and left little more than a tiny hue on the pale skin. Severus did not move nor react to it and this encouraged him to continue. He reigned down handspanks until his hand was sore and there was a warm pink across the buttocks in front of him.

“That was the warm up pet, now prepare yourself for the real punishment” he warned as he lifted the bath brush. The first strike, he judged to be too soft, and the second a little harsh as Severus jumped a little more than was expected. By the third strike he felt confident he had found a good balance and he continued to strike the buttocks below him. Severus at first began to move slightly, and then moans started from the buried head. As he settled into a rhythm, the other man’s feet began to kick and his protests grew louder. Eventually, the other man began to cry. He continued for a short while longer, allowing Severus time with his tears, and then he judged the punishment to have been enough. He dropped the brush on to the carpet, and gently rubbed the flaming skin.

“Good boy” he soothed gently, “such a good boy, I am so proud of you for taking your punishment”. He continued a litany of praise until the other man was calm enough.

“Up pet” he ordered softly, and helped to guide the other man back onto his knees. Severus’ face was covered in tears, and he continued to let out little gasps. Harry pulled him into an embrace, and he felt all the tension leave the body. Severus cried a little harder, releasing everything he needed to. When the sobbing finally stopped, and Harry released him, he knelt back and stared up at him, in a way that Harry could only describe as reverence. He could imagine that he would do anything in the world to be deserving of that look again.

“It’s over now pet, you did so well. I am so proud of you” he praised him, running his hand down his cheek.

“Thank you” the other man replied.

He smiled “How do you feel?”

“I feel good Sir” he grimaced slightly “well as good as one can feel with a throbbing backside” he acknowledged ruefully. Harry smiled gently in acknowledgment. They sat like that for a while, both reflecting on the afternoon, until Severus interrupted the silence.

“Your judgment of the entire punishment was exact. As you have no experience, I can only describe you as a natural.” Severus looked at him shrewdly “If this is you as a novice, I am terrified for the sub that you will have when you are experienced. You are formidable” he smirked, but Harry was a little concerned, had he been too harsh? His face must have given him away, as Severus sought to reassure him “You judged everything perfectly, from the gentle scolding, to providing me with rationale, and as much as I hate to admit it, even the corner time. I was initially angry with you for treating me in such a way, but I found that I needed it. I needed the time to sort through how I was feeling, and to acknowledge that I needed punishment. You could have easily gone on a power trip, but you didn’t. You judged what I needed and you gave me it. When I said, I was terrified for your sub, I am also jealous. You are formidable Harry, and that is scary in an exciting way. Your Sub will get away with nothing. If you can take me, an experienced sub and help me to easily let down my defences and trust you, then when you are experienced, your sub will get away with nothing but complete honesty and submission. If you can find the right sub, you will have a connection few can only dream of.”

“Thank you, Severus, you have no idea what that means to me. I have come to rely heavily on your judgement and guidance, and I thank you for continuing to encourage me” the other man inclined his head but said nothing. Harry drew him forward into a comforting kiss. As he felt the cold tear tracks against his face, it suddenly hit him what he had done, and he could feel himself falling into his top space. He took control of the kiss, grabbing the back of Severus’ head to pull him in. He entwined his hand into the hair, giving a gentle tug that caused the other man to gasp into his mouth. He deepened the kiss, pouring his dominance into it and was gratified when the other man kissed back just as eagerly”

Pulling away, Severus smirked knowingly “Feeling a little toppy?” he teased gently, and Harry growled, tugging on the hair in warning. Severus’ eyes flashed and he stared meaningfully at him. “Perhaps you would like me to help you with that Sir?” he asked, in an almost nervous way. Harry was momentarily confused, until he followed Severus’ line of sight and noticed that his desire was making itself seriously known, and even he was impressed with the bulge that was currently straining in his trousers.

“No Severus” he began and he saw the other man deflate in front of him, his eyes becoming guarded. “Don’t get me wrong pet, I want it. You have to know by now that I desire you” the other man looked at him, clearly unsure how to feel “Right now I can’t trust that this is what you truly want and is not simply a reaction to this afternoon.” Severus made as if to interrupt him, and he gave a warning tug of his hair. “If this is something you truly do want, then we will discuss it later. We will talk about it sensibly and set some clear guidelines. You yourself warned me that I should never play without knowing what we both want”

“I stand by my assessment, you are formidable” Severus smiled, again relaxed and unguarded.

“Come on, why don’t you go and have a shower, and if you feel up to it, I would like to take you to the restaurant for dinner, would you be up for that?” he asked

“Like a date?” the other man asked him softly.

Harry decided to jump in with both feet “If you feel that is something you would like, then I would love to take you on a date. But if it is not something you want, then it is just two friends spending time together socially”

Severus considered it “I would enjoy a date” he answered, his voice soft.

Harry beamed “Great, but remember only if you feel up to it. I don’t want you dropping in the middle of dinner. Now go on.”

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgment, before standing. He gathered his clothing and then walked towards the bedroom. Harry watched him retreat, marvelling at the red of his backside. He really felt like he needed to pinch himself, had that all really just happened?

An hour later, just as they were preparing to leave, there was a knock at the door. Harry answered it, whilst Severus stood slightly behind him. “Selena”, he acknowledged warmly, “Would you like to come in?”

“No, no, she replied, I’m just here to invite you over for dinner on Friday. Bill has been learning some new recipes and he is eager to show them off” she laughed.

“We’d love to come”, he replied, turning to acknowledge Severus in the reply, who nodded his head politely. Severus was now standing directly beside him, but made no move to interrupt the conversation.

“That’s settled then. I did come by a little while ago but you seemed busy” she smiled knowingly, and Harry turned to watch as Severus’ cheeks became instantly red. Selena laughed warmly, “Oh no need to be embarrassed son, my Bill often finds himself across my knees. I’m surprised you haven’t heard him, honestly he could scream down the neighbourhood” she chuckled again.

“Actually, Selena, I do need to talk to you. The reason Gary was being punished was because he had failed to inform me of an ongoing situation. He informed me that the young man who runs the grocery store has been trying to dominate him when I am not around”

Selena’s face grew instantly serious and concerned “What?”.

“Tell her pet” he commanded, placing his hand encouragingly on Severus’ back. Severus looked at him almost as if he was drawing courage from him, before replying.

“He keeps ordering me to my knees for trivialities, usually on the pretence that I have been rude and need to apologise, or I have messed up a shelf and need to fix it. I acknowledge that I may not always be the most courteous of men, but I can honestly say that I have never disrespected him. This morning when I was there, he ordered me onto my knees to apologise to him for not saying thank you Sir after each item he scanned through. He even ordered me to drop my eyes and put my hands behind my back” Harry’s anger was rising again, and it must have shown because Severus began leaning into him.

Selena looked just as angry as he felt “Gary I am so sorry, and to you Jamie. That is despicable. Rest assured he will be dealt with. I assure you that kind of behaviour is not tolerated here. All submissive’s should feel safe here.”

“I do feel safe ma’am, and it has not changed how I feel about the community, please do not worry yourself. I trust in my Master to protect and care for me” Harry’s breath hitched, that Severus would so openly acknowledge his trust in him, was amazing. He ran his hand up and down his back in acknowledgment and comfort.

“Thank you, Gary, that is one less worry to be sure. I am still very sorry though” they both inclined their head to her.

“Well I will get on now, but I must say you both look very handsome this evening” she smiled, breaking the sombre mood.

“I am taking Gary to the restaurant for dinner” Harry replied.

“Ah well, have a great time, and I will update you soon regarding the situation” she waved at them as she retreated and Harry shut the door.

“Are you ok pet?” he queried.

Severus smiled “I was a little embarrassed, but yes I am fine. Thank you for dealing with the situation”

“Always” he replied.


	14. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments. You are such lovely people. 
> 
> I won't normally update quite this quickly but I already had this one half written and I start a new job on Monday so I wanted to get this chapter posted incase it takes me a little while before the next one 
> 
> Hope you are all having a lovely weekend ;-) xxx

The food had been excellent at the restaurant, and the conversation had flowed easily. Harry couldn’t help feeling a little smug every time Severus winced when he moved position, and he desperately had to try not to let that smugness show on his face. It made him feel both powerful and protective at the same time. He found himself slightly mother henish, making sure Severus was content and happy despite his aching backside. The other man sneered at him a few times but generally allowed Harry to look after him. Harry had known about aftercare but he was surprised by how important it was not just for the submissive but how much he really needed to give it.

The night had definitely felt like a date and despite how far their relationship had progressed Harry was still nervous. Silly things made him self-conscious; whether he was talking too much, whether he had food in his teeth, whether Severus was bored. In reality the night had flown by as they talked and laughed, wrapping their hands together whenever they had a break from eating. It wouldn’t have mattered if a flock of dancing seagulls had paraded through the restaurant, it would have been doubtful if either man would have noticed. By the time, they were heading back into the cottage, Harry was feeling content and happy. He threw himself onto his back on the couch, and watched as the other man headed into the bedroom. It was definitely a little backwards the way their relationship was progressing. They’d just had their first date, yet they’d been sleeping in the same bed for a month, Harry had already seen him naked, he’d tied him up and he’d spanked him. Despite the fact they’d just had a date, Harry didn’t even know if this was progressing in to an actual relationship, or if it was still only limited to the time they were in the community. It was all very confusing, and the thought of losing the other man now was a little hard to think about. Deciding not to dwell on anything melancholy, after such an enjoyable evening, he thought back to this afternoon and Severus’ offer to help him with his erection. Harry wondered how he might bring up the discussion again to see if it was something he truly wanted. The thought of Severus on his knees, his mouth wide around his cock, was a fantasy he’d had for quite some time.

“I already offered to help you with that” an amused voice stated, pulling him out of his visualisations. Severus was smirking down at him, and he realised that his daydreaming had been a bit more physical than he realised. He didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed however and merely laughed. Well Severus had certainly provided him with an opening for the discussion. 

“Mmm, I faintly remember you mentioning something about it” he smirked, and the other man laughed before sitting onto the couch beside him. Harry couldn’t help but smirk gently when Severus winced as he sat down.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position “So are we going to talk about it?” he asked suddenly feeling nervous.

Severus laughed, “You’ve had me on my knees, in bondage, and bent over your knees naked, and this is when you get embarrassed, talking about sex” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle, it did seem a bit ludicrous. “I get what you are saying, but when I think about it, all of that came almost naturally, and I let my Dominance guide me in it. I can’t do that here, I need to know that it is mutually agreeable, so my dominant side is safely tucked away”

Severus looked at him shrewdly “Harry, I don’t think you can ever just tuck away your dominant side, it’s a part of who you are. Think back to how many people have followed you simply because you commanded it. You are a natural leader and a natural dominant.” Harry contemplated this, Severus did have a point, “However, you’re approach to this has been very mature, so yes I would like to talk about it”

“Ok well, really you’re the one with the experience here” he stated, unsure where to begin.

The other man blinked, “If you would permit me then, may I ask you some questions? I will then better be able to guide you on your approach to this”. Harry was truly grateful to the delicate way Severus was managing this, he wasn’t humiliating him, and in fact he was deliberately keeping Harry in the authoritative position through his deferential approach.

“Yes Severus, you may” the other man inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“Can you tell me what you have done before with your partners?” he began. “Do not be embarrassed about your perceived lack of experience, you are 18. Many 18-year old’s have never had the opportunity to have sex, nevermind try anything else”

“Well I’ve only had one sexual partner” he began, thinking about Blaise “We had sex, and blow-jobs, all the usual stuff, but in terms of the dominance, submission, we never delved too deeply. It was really just about exploring how we felt to take on that role. I’d tied him to the bed a few times, tried out some light spanking, nothing like today” he commented eyeing the other man, who blushed softly “we’d started trying anal plugs, and submissive poses, but then we split up”

“I think it would be important, Harry, to continue with these ideas, before trying anything which could be considered more intense. You need to feel comfortable in the sexual side of your dominance before exploring your kinks further” Harry nodded agreeably. “Might I suggest therefore, that initially If you wish to explore this with me, that you limit it to things you have already tried before, or things that are in a similar vain. Once you feel comfortable, then we can think about some other things you might be interested in”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea, it makes it seem less scary” he acknowledged, though he felt a little vulnerable having admitted his fear. Severus merely smiled reassuringly. “Would you feel comfortable with this?” he asked.

Severus smiled again “Yes Sir, I believe I would rather enjoy it”

Harry smiled, “So you are ok with having sex?” he asked.

Severus chuckled “Harry I am hardly a blushing virgin. Yes I am very ok with having sex” he emphasised the word ok, parroting Harry’s own words.

“Great” Harry smiled, unsure what to say to that.

“Harry, I want you to take this at your own pace. Don’t try to push yourself because you think it is what I want. Don’t try to be all knowing either. If you are unsure ask, if you are nervous take your time. I am your guide. Many people in the lifestyle have had one, and I am honoured that you trust me to be yours”

“Thank you, Severus, it makes it all a lot easier” he paused “Ok so can you just outline what the limits are at the moment” he wanted Severus to do it so that he didn’t have to say the word blow job out loud again.

Severus huffed, clearly trying not to laugh “We are sticking to” he began, again using Harry’s words. “Anal sex, you also have free reign to use my mouth whenever you wish” he smirked, and Harry guessed he knew exactly what those words would do to him, “you can incorporate play spankings, light bondage, you may gag me but I would prefer that you not blindfold me until we are more comfortable with each other. We can also go to the shop tomorrow for lubrication, and to peruse some items that you may be interested in, such as anal plugs, handcuffs, ball gags, and light paddles, if you so wish”. Harry was definitely beginning to feel hot under the collar.

Before he lost himself to the fantasies he needed to clarify some issues “And you will keep your safe word?” he asked him, and the other man nodded, “But I’ll always stop if you say no anyway”

“I know you would Harry, but you have not considered that as we progress you may wish to incorporate role-play scenarios, in which No might not actually mean I want to stop” Severus smirked again knowingly, and Harry wondered if he knew about some of his more forbidden fantasies.

“Okay,” he croaked, beginning to find it difficult to think straight. “So, if you use your safe-word then we stop”

“Might I suggest that we have two safe words, one for slow down and one for stop. If I say amber, then I need you to slow down, to perhaps pause. If I use my original safe-word “Elephant” then I need you to stop whatever you are doing.”

Harry nodded, then creased his brow, “What if I gag you though, and if you are bound, how will I know you want to stop?” he asked concerned.

“At that juncture, we agree on a hand signal, might I suggest that if do this” he provided a demonstration of a one handed clap for clarification “Then I am in need of your assistance. You can then remove the gag and I will give you one of my safe words”

“Okay that all sounds fair. The advice that you gave to me all stands for you though. I want you to feel comfortable and to always stop me if I start to go past what you are comfortable with. Can you promise me that?”

“I will Harry, thank you for your consideration”

“One last question, what are the boundaries of when I am allowed to …” he didn’t really know how to continue the question.

“Use me sexually?” the man asked, and Harry nodded, finding Severus’ words making a beeline straight for his cock. Severus smirked, “Whenever you desire” he stated bluntly, and Harry looked at him expectantly. “It is part of my dynamic that I am always available for my Dominant’s sexual needs, and considering how far our relationship has progressed, I would consider you my Dominant within this temporary arrangement” he started to look away but Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Thank you, Severus, I am honoured that you would consider me worthy of such a role. I can’t think of anything I would love more than for you to be my submissive here” he replied with genuine warmth.

“Thank you, Sir,” Severus stated, and silence reigned as they took a moment to digest the sudden clarification of their role. Eventually Severus broke the silence “I should inform you that whilst I may respectfully offer my services to you, and I may make some teasing advances,” he smirked playfully “I would prefer to never have to initiate sex” Harry cocked his head “It is again part of my dynamic, I feel it is the Dominant’s place to make decisions regarding the sexual aspect of the relationship. Therefore, unless you specifically order me, for example, to come up with a role play scenario, I would prefer that all sex should be initiated by you.”

To Harry that seemed incredibly hot, to know that he would have that much control over the other man had his head spinning. “Mmm thank you for telling me that Severus, I enjoy getting to know more about you. I think that would suit me well” He decided that he wanted to set his own rules too “I also don’t want you to play with yourself or to orgasm without permission. I want all of your sexual needs and release to belong to me. Do you understand Severus?”

“Yes Sir” the other man’s breath hitched as he replied, “I shall endeavour to stick to your rules.”

he lowered his voice, a clear warning that the rule wasn’t to be taken lightly, “Good boy, and I suggest you try very hard to stick to the rules because I don’t think you would enjoy the consequences for disobedience”. The other man nodded, his eyes a little glassy.

“As I said Mr Potter, I doubt you are ever able to act completely without Dominance” he commented shrewdly.

“For some reason, and I can’t think why, you seem to bring it out in me” Harry commented darkly, and Severus nodded.

“Likewise, Sir, you seem to naturally bring out my submission around you, now that I know you do not intend to harm me”

“I would never intentionally harm you Severus, I will always try my hardest to keep you safe. You have given yourself to me, therefore you are now mine to protect.”

“Yes Sir, just as I will attempt to care for and protect you”

“You always have done pet” Harry acknowledged knowingly, and the other man looked down uncomfortably.

“Now, how do you feel about orgasm denial?” he asked, something he had been aching to try.

Severus’ eyes shot up and his breath hitched again at the sudden change in direction, “My orgasms are completely at your discretion Sir” he replied. God Harry was so turned on.

“So, I can use you sexually whenever I want?” he clarified and the other man nodded. “Very well, on your knees” he ordered. The other man blinked, clearly taken aback that it had happened so quickly. “You know you were deliberately teasing me boy, and you are going to follow through” he stated, his voice holding a hint of danger. Severus slid to the floor, dropping into his submissive pose in front of him. “Good boy, now let’s see what you can do with that mouth of yours” The other man nodded before leaning forward. He set about releasing Harry’s cock from its confines, and Harry was rock hard by the time he was released. His penis stood up strong and proud, and he watched as Severus’ eyes clouded in lust. He wasn’t a vain man, but he knew he was generously proportioned. It was hard not to know when you had attended a boarding school. Thinking about Hogwarts, he wondered what his classmates would say if they knew he had their potion’s master on his knees, about to swallow his cock. He never wanted any of them to find out though; Severus’ submission was only for him. Harry watched as Severus lent forward and brushed his lips onto the top of his penis. Harry hissed as the sensations coursed through his body. Severus opened his mouth, guiding the tip gently in, allowing the heat from his tongue to sear through his penis. He played with the tip for a while, massaging it with his lips and tongue before achingly slowly dropping lower, until his mouth was covering most of his cock. The feelings were amazing, and he acknowledged Severus’ skills. This was different from anything he had experienced with Blaise, they seemed like teenage fumbling’s in comparison to what this man was currently doing with his mouth. Harry watched as Severus pulled himself up until barely the tip of his penis remained in his mouth. He looked up and their gaze caught, before suddenly the older man was swallowing him to the root. Harry bucked up, as the sensations overcame him. Severus was deep throating him, something Blaise had never managed, and Harry was feeling lost. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Severus’ head and holding it down on his cock. Severus moaned, causing little vibrations on his cock that pushed him right to the edge. “I’m going to come” he gasped, wanting to give Severus the option of pulling away. Severus remained however and moaned again, which completely undid him. He was coming harder than he ever thought possible. Severus continued to pleasure him, until the last tendrils of orgasm were gone. He pulled off his cock, delicately wiping his mouth as he did so. Harry merely looked at him with adoration, as he continued to come down from that impossible high.

“Are you satisfied Sir?” the other man asked him, and he could do nothing but nod. “May I be permitted to ready myself for bed?” he asked, awaiting permission to be excused. Again, Harry merely nodded. Severus said nothing, but there was a definite Dumbledore like twinkle in his eye as he retreated.

The following day, after a night spent locked in each other’s embrace, they again decided to hike into the hills. The rain had finally let up and it was a perfect opportunity to search for any signs of death eater activity. Isolating themselves from the group would also lure out any potential perpetrators as it would give them a perfect opportunity to pick off easy muggle prey. The hike had been fruitless however, and they were both a little grumpy by the time they returned. Harry knew that his grumpiness was because he was horny, watching Snape’s arse all day and being unable to do anything about his consistent half-erection was maddening. They just couldn’t risk it with potential death eater’s in the area. He’d also had to put up with Snape’s constant bitching about how slow Harry was.

Harry walked into the cottage ahead of the other man, but as soon as he had closed the door Harry pounced, bodily pushing him up against the door. He grabbed his wrists and pushed them above his head, pinning them in place with one hand. Severus’ dark eyes widened in shock, and his pupils were blown with lust. “You have teased me all day with that arse of yours” he growled, “And with your consistent sniping, I wanted nothing more than take my hand to your backside” The other man swallowed. Harry used his free hand to burrow under the layers of clothing, to feel the heat of his naked skin. He leaned forward, placing a crushing kiss against the other man’s lips, before removing his own and reattaching them to his neck. He sucked on the skin below his ear, revelling in the sounds that it pulled from him “Now if you can curb your mouth for the next couple of hours, we are going to take a shower and have something to eat. Then we are going to go to the shop, and buy some of the things we talked about yesterday. Then tonight I am going to find a much better use for your mouth than the consistent sniping it has been doing all day. Am I clear boy?”

“Yes Sir” Severus breathed, and after attacking his mouth again Harry released him.

They showered and ate as planned, and then walked up to the entertainment store which was always open late. It took them a while to reach the store because they didn’t seem to be able to go more than a few minutes before stopping to kiss and touch each other. As they entered, the little old-fashioned bell above the door made Harry giggle. The owner Carla, waved at them from behind the counter where she was serving another young couple he could only recognise by sight. “Give me a shout if you need anything Sir” she called to them.

“Now S…I mean Gary” this is your domain, where shall we start?” the shop was large, and spanned two floors, and he had no idea where to go first.

“Might I suggest the bondage cuffs, it is perhaps one of the easier places to start” he replied, and Harry nodded. They wandered over to a row of beautiful leather cuffs. “Some of the cuffs are for more advanced bondage, but you might find these ones more suitable”, he stated, indicating a row of about 10 different cuffs. Severus lifted one set that had rings and a padlock attached. These allow you to padlock them together but they also allow you to attach them to other things with rope and such like.” he indicated, holding them out to Harry. Harry liked the design of them, they were black, and would contrast beautifully with Severus’ pale skin.

“Come here” he ordered,” I want to see how they look on you”

Severus acquiesced immediately, holding out his wrists to allow Harry to cuff them together. He padlocked them because he wanted to see the full effect. As he took his hands away, his mouth suddenly became dry. Severus looked amazing in the cuffs. He had his head bowed and he looked a picture of submission.

“Oh aren’t they lovely on him,” Carla cooed, having suddenly appeared behind them. If she had been a Dominant, he would have felt threatened by her comment. As it was he still felt incredibly protective of the other man, and he stepped in closer to gain physical contact. Carla smiled warmly at them, but stepped away, and Harry guessed she must have sensed some toppy vibes from him. She voiced again that she was available for help but retreated considerately.

Harry immediately set about removing him from the cuffs. Once they were removed Severus placed his hand on his. “Sir?” he questioned, seemingly having picked up that something was wrong.

“I don’t want anyone else to see you like this. I don’t like it” he growled.

Severus squeezed his hand, and Harry looked up at him. He smiled “I am yours Harry” he whispered, risking saying his name “You need not feel threatened by anyone else.”

Harry breathed out, then nodded, pulling the other man down for a brief kiss.

“Do you wish to purchase these Sir?” he asked, holding up the cuffs. Harry warred with himself, but eventually the desire to see Severus in them again won out over the fact that Carla had seen him in them, and he nodded.

“Better get two of them, we wouldn’t want your ankles to feel left out, now would we?” he smirked. He watched as Severus’ swallowed, and his eyes widened fractionally, before he grabbed another set and placed them both in the basket he was carrying. Severus directed him to more bondage equipment, and they also decided on under bed restraints and a spreader bar. Just as Severus was about to lead him up the stairs to the paddles, Harry caught sight of a row of leashes. He stopped momentarily, staring at them. He had seen some couples using them and he wondered how it would feel to have Severus at the end of his leash.

“You like them” his submissive announced knowingly as he came up behind him, and Harry nodded. “Would you like to purchase one?” he asked gently,

Harry looked up at him, “That was never included in our agreement” he replied.

“Not directly no, but I believe they could be classified as part of light bondage”

“How would you feel about wearing one?” he asked, wanting to ensure that the other man was not opposed.

“To be honest I have never had cause to use one before” he stopped, thinking momentarily, before bending down to whisper in his ear, “However, I find myself liking the idea of being on the end of your leash, a visible symbol that I belong to you,” he whispered, his voice smooth in his ear. Severus’ voice never failed to curl his toes when he spoke in that tone.

Harry’s breath hitched and he turned to peruse the display. “I want you to choose one” he commanded and Severus turned to study the offerings. He eventually selected a jet-black set of collar and leash, with silver buckles. He pulled it down from the display and handed it to Harry. He ran his hands over the smooth leather, imagining what it would look like for Severus to be wearing it.

“Sir” Severus interrupted his thoughts, “Perhaps you would care to continue so as we can soon return to the cottage, and I can offer you my services” he looked down towards Harry’s groin meaningfully, and he suddenly realised he was rock hard. He smirked and Severus returned it.

“C’mon then upstairs” he ordered, placing the leash into the basket Severus was carrying and grasping the man’s free hand.

By the time they were nearly done, they had also chosen: lubrication; a paddle; a ball gag; two different anal plugs, one of which vibrated; a cock ring; rope; and gel which was designed to cool reddened skin.

Before going to purchase the items, Harry stopped him, “I still owe you a present from the bowling. I want you to choose anything you wish, even if you think it’s not something that we will be trying until later on”

Severus stood for a moment, clearly considering what he had seen in the shop. Eventually he nodded, and walked back towards the bondage cuffs. He lifted a slightly more complex set that were attached to strong looking silver chains “These cuffs are specifically designed to be able to support suspension. They will allow you to chain me to the hooks above the bed or in the living room, though they can be used for heavier suspension at a later time. They will support my wrists and hands in a way that the other cuffs would not when chained from above.”

Harry couldn’t stop the play of images that went through his head. He definitely liked the thought of chaining the other man up. “Are you sure? I mean that would leave you pretty vulnerable to me if you were fully chained up.” He smirked playfully though the question was serious.

Severus smiled, his eyes flashing “I am sure”

Harry was a bundle of enerrgy on the walk home, a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and downright horniness. Severus did not comment on it, merely making mundane comments about the sky or a building they passed. Harry barely acknowledged him, but that didn’t seem to deter him. On entering the cottage Severus set about cleaning the equipment as per Carla’s instructions whilst Harry hovered, admittedly, annoyingly nearby. To his credit, Severus said nothing.

“Might I suggest Sir that we keep the equipment in the small chest in the room. I took the liberty of emptying and cleaning it whilst you were in the shower earlier. I have sterilised it and it should make a good storage container”

“Organised aren’t you” he commented dryly.

“It is in my nature to try to see to all your needs Sir, and to limit any unnecessary hindrances” he replied, and he seemed suddenly unsure. “I am sorry if I have overstepped my place”

Harry walked towards him, feeling a twinge of guilt “Thank you Severus for thinking of me, and my needs. It was thoughtful of you, and I am lucky to have a submissive who thinks of such things” Severus let out a small breath. “Now are you finished with all that cleaning?” he asked, unable to hide his eagerness and frustration any longer. He saw Severus war with himself, having to push himself not to laugh or make a comment, and it showed how much he was really trying when he merely inclined his head.

“Well then, I want you to go into the bedroom. Remove your shoes and socks but leave the rest of your clothes on. You will lay out the wrist cuffs and lubrication, and then you will kneel at the side of the bed. Oh and leave your collar on” he ordered, his voice dropping into a more dominant tone.

“Yes Sir” Severus replied, immediately heading to the bedroom with the selected items. Harry spent the time trying to get himself under control, he was too heightened and if he didn’t then he’d never last very long. He tried to think of things which normally served to wilt his erection at inopportune moments including Rita Skeeter naked, Hermione lecturing him about studying (though he didn’t think she’d appreciate knowing the manner in which she was used in his head), and Dumbledore dancing in a thong. It was useless, no matter what he did or what he thought about, nothing was a match for knowing what lay in store for him in the next room, and he couldn’t get his erection to remotely behave. He was already dripping pre-come knowing that he was going to be finally fucking the man he’d had a crush on for years. He decided the best thing he could do was use Severus’ mouth to come once, which would take the edge off and give him time to build himself back up. 

Walking into the bedroom he stopped to survey his submissive. It still took his breath away that Severus was allowing him this. He walked over and grasped his arm, pulling him up. Severus stood, placing his hands behind his back. Harry immediately set about unbuttoning the other man’s shirt. When the chest was free he ordered the man to place his hands behind his head and then began running his fingers across the skin. This was the first time he had full access to Severus’ body without worrying about how far he could take it, and he wanted to enjoy simply exploring him. He ran his fingers gently over the nipples, squeezing them softly, and enjoying the tiny gasps that were coming from the older man. Clearly his nipples were an erogenous zone, if the current squirming was anything to go by. He left the shirt open, and set about unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. Severus was already hard, and Harry stepped back to admire his pet. Severus looked completely wanton, with his hands behind his head, his shirt open, his trousers and boxers around his knees, and his long cock standing out in front of him. He walked around the man, running his hands over his buttocks, and across his back, mapping out every inch of his body.

“Mmm you look beautiful pet” he declared on coming again to stand in front of him. Severus blushed, but did not reply. Harry didn’t think he could stand much more of this, he really needed to release some of the tension. “Remove your clothes and get on your knees” he commanded, and Severus complied immediately. “Give me your hands” he ordered once Severus was kneeling in front of him. He held them up but kept his eyes trained on the floor. Severus’ erection did not wilt, and Harry was gratified to know he was enjoying the situation. He cuffed Severus’ wrists but did not padlock them together. He looked at him kneeling on the floor in his collar and cuffs, and another spot of pre-come leaked from him. “You really are amazing boy” he acknowledged and watched as a small blush again rose up the other man’s cheeks. “Come, you are going to take the edge off for me before we go any further”. Harry unzipped his trousers and pulled his leaking cock out. Severus immediately leaned forward and began to lick at the head. Harry was definitely feeling toppy, and he grasped his submissive’s neck, deciding he was going to guide him. He began instructing the man on every step “Use your tongue on the head…wet the head and blow on it…take a little more but no further”. Severus appeared to enjoy the control as he began to moan softly. Eventually Harry was again being deepthroated, and it didn’t take long before he was coming down Severus’ throat, clinging onto the sideboard for balance. He panted for a while, enjoying the after effects of the orgasm whilst absentmindedly running his hands through the other man’s hair.

“Present” he commanded eventually, and Severus complied, standing naked with his cuffed arms behind his head, and eyes straight ahead. “Now I’m going to play with this body for a while, and you are going to hold position” he commanded.

“Yes Sir” Severus breathed, his cock bouncing slightly at the command.

Harry began by running his hands over his chest, and then down to feather brush across his cock and balls. Severus stood stoic but a faint gasp escaped him. Harry smirked, this was definitely going to be fun. He again ran his fingers gently over the nipples, massaging them, before leaning in to lick across them. Again, there was a noise from above, and Severus swayed almost minutely.  Harry pulled away from the teasing and ran his fingers around the side until he was right behind him. He swatted the clenched buttocks a few times, which were still marked from the day before, which was why he had decided not to use any spanking implements. He pushed himself flat against Severus’ back and snaked his hands around the front, seeking out his nipples. This time he was a little harder, squeezing them softly but interspersing this with sharp pressure. Severus was rigid in his stance, his muscles taut, and at one point he groaned before catching himself. Harry’s smirk grew wider, he was definitely enjoying teasing the other man. He kissed his back a few times, running his tongue over the skin, which was warm and flushed. He then trailed his hands down the body, finding Severus’ cock. He grasped it firmly in one hand, and used the other to cup his balls. He massaged the balls gently, and then ran his hand softly up and down the cock. Severus began to move, and Harry pulled away immediately, swatting his backside.

“Bend forward” he commanded, his voice like steel, and Severus obeyed, bending forward enough that he could still remain standing whilst keeping his hands behind his head. He spanked the other man a dozen times as he held position and then ordered him to present again. No words were spoken, but it was clear that this had been a warning for moving. Harry again returned to his explorations, and Severus stood perfectly still. Harry again found his cock and began running his fingers over the head and along the shaft. Severus moaned, clearly unable to control both his body and his vocalisations. By this point Harry was hard again, and was seriously enjoying the way Severus was beginning to lose control.

“Kneel up on the bed” Harry ordered, and watched as he obeyed without hesitation. “Good boy” he praised, running his hands through the other man’s hair. Harry pulled him in for a kiss that was so deep it sent sparks throughout his body. “Mmm you taste delicious, I can spend every day kissing you and die a happy man” he stated, kissing his way down Severus’ neck.

“Likewise, Sir” Severus replied softly though his voice was already slightly ragged. Harry smiled into his neck, feeling a rush of warmth. He pulled away, and began to strip off his clothes. Severus watched every movement he made as if he wanted to devour him. Harry stripped completely, and stood, allowing the other man to finally see all of him. Severus stared at him, his eyes clouding over in lust.

“See something you like?” he asked, smirking as he remembered Severus asking him that very question.

“You are gorgeous” Severus whispered, lifting his eyes to stare meaningfully at him.

Harry smiled, genuinely pleased. “Would you like to touch me?” he asked him teasingly.

“Oh God, yes Sir” Severus replied in a tone filled with arousal.

Harry smirked, and lay down on the bed. “Straddle me” he ordered. Severus obeyed, sitting so his butt was lying against Harry’s erect cock. “Well then, have your fill”. Severus stared at him for a moment, and then began to run his hands softly over his chest and nipples. His touches were feather soft, almost reverent.

“May I use my mouth Sir?” he asked him, never lifting his eyes from staring at his chest.

“You may” Harry offered, and Severus immediately began to kiss his way up Harry’s chest, licking softly at his nipples before tracing his way up Harry’s neck and placing a soft kiss against his lips. It was maddeningly soft, and Harry used the opportunity to swing the other man on to his back, looming above him before attacking his mouth with frenzied claiming kisses. Harry reached down to grasp Severus’ cock, and the other man gasped into his mouth, rutting up to rub himself against him. Harry pushed himself against his submissive, allowing their two cocks to rub together. They both moaned and panted as the sensations coursed through them.

Harry eventually pulled away. Severus was panting and his eyes were hazed over in abandonment. “God, I need to fuck you” Harry gasped, unbelievably turned on by the state of the man below him. “Grab the bar on the headboard, and keep your hands there” he commanded forcefully. As Severus obeyed, Harry reached for the lubrication and the padlock. “I want to face you for the first time. I want to watch you fall apart. I want to see you scream, and if you’re good I want to see you come”. A strangled groan escaped the other man, and Harry’s cock jumped. He padlocked the cuffs together and then sidled his way down the bed. “Part your legs” he demanded, and watched as Severus pulled them apart, his eyes flashing. Lubricating his fingers Harry brought them down and began to gently tease him, running his fingers around the opening.

Severus moaned, “Please” he ground out, trying to push down on his fingers.

Harry pulled his fingers away and looked at him dangerously “Try that again and you will not like the consequences. Who is in charge here Severus?”

Severus’ cock jumped at Harry’s firm tone “You are Sir”

Harry nodded but continued to stare at him, pinning him in place with his eyes as he brought his fingers back to again tease him. He watched as Severus gripped tighter to the bar of the headboard, his knuckles turning white as he forced himself to stay still. Harry began to push in with one finger, enjoying the heat of his submissive. “God” he gasped, “You feel amazing”. Struggling to keep his arousal at bay, he began to open him up with the one finger, then added a second. Severus was making tiny gurgling noises but remained motionless below him. When the third and fourth finger had finally breached him, Harry could wait no longer. He pushed Severus’ knees up, and locking eyes with him, he lined up his cock and began to push in gently. Severus was tight, and Harry thought he could come just from feeling the heat around his cock. Severus gazed at him with unadulterated lust as Harry continued to push into him. Severus panted harshly as Harry continued to push in, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Eventually, when he was fully inside his submissive he gazed in wonder at the beautiful man beneath him.

Severus looked at him with something Harry couldn’t name, and whispered softly, almost pleadingly “Please take me Sir”. Harry felt such a mix of passion, tenderness, forcefulness, lust and so many other emotions that he thought he would burst at the seams. He pushed forward, bending the other man further and brought their lips together in a messy kiss. He began to move but their lips never parted as they fucked each other’s mouth. Harry desperately needed more friction, and pulled back, kneeling up and placing Severus’ legs against his shoulders so he could use them to push off against. He pulled out and then pushed in deep, angling himself to where he thought Severus’ sweet spot might be. It took a few tries but eventually he was rewarded with a heightened moan. He pushed in again at the same spot and they both panted heavily. Harry pushed against Severus’ legs, trying to hit him deeper and harder, and Severus used his hands to push against the headboard, impaling himself deeper onto Harry’s cock.

“Please Sir, please” Severus cried out and Harry moved faster. Harry was overwhelmingly turned on, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Use your hands to rub your cock, but don’t you dare come before I give you permission” he demanded with authority. Severus complied immediately, grasping his cock and rubbing it in time to Harry’s ever increasing thrusts. Harry pounded into him harder. He was sweating with the effort, and he could feel the pressure of his impending orgasm rising within.

Severus was trembling below him, held in place only by Harry’s grasp of his legs. He was clearly overwhelmed by the competing sensations from his arse and his cock “Oh god, please, please Sir, please let me come” he cried.

“Not yet boy” he commanded, and Severus let out a hoarse moan.

Harry pushed into him hard, running his nails up Severus’ thigh. He looked at his submissive’s face, which was lost in a lust filled face and pounded into him harder. Severus all but screamed out a mixture of frustration and need, and that completely undid Harry. He felt his orgasm beginning to slip over the edge and he cried out “Come” before losing himself completely to the sensations. He heard Severus cry out at the same time, and Harry rode the wave of orgasm as it blinded him with its intensity.

Harry collapsed onto him, laying his head onto Severus’ chest as they both lay panting. Severus ran his hands through Harry’s hair and he enjoyed the feelings of tenderness it brought. He eventually pulled himself up, kissing the other man lazily. No words were spoken as the smiles and tender kisses said everything that was needed. Realising that they were sweat soaked and covered in come, they showered together, unwilling to break physical contact. They both seemed to be in a haze, also unwilling to break the comfortable silence that existed between them. They climbed back into bed, and Harry held up the cuffs. Severus nodded, and Harry buckled him back into them and padlocked them together, his heart swelling at the fact that Severus trusted him enough to sleep bound. Harry kissed him tenderly, before pulling him into a backwards hug, claiming his submissive for the night.

 


	15. This is getting ridiculous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is both, to set up the next three chapters, which might be a little heavier (they are all half written as I needed to get the plot right) and just because the boys wanted to play! Warnings for smut!

When Harry awoke Severus was still fast asleep, curled on his side, his arms still bound in the cuffs. He felt an overwhelming sense of ownership and protectiveness. That fact that Severus had allowed himself to sleep bound, demonstrated a vast amount of trust in him. Harry gazed at him for a while, revelling in the fact that Severus was his submissive, at least for the time being. God, Harry just wanted to own every part of him. Severus’ submission was like crack, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He felt his cock rising as his dominance settled over him, and he knew he needed to claim his submissive in that moment. He sat up, leaning over to grab the cuffs of the bound wrists. He pulled them up, pushing them above the other man’s head as he pulled Severus onto his back. His submissive’s eyes were now open, but still slightly drooping with sleep. Harry climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed, as he continued to hold his arms above his head.

He stared down darkly at him, “Do you need the bathroom?” he asked, and the man below him shook his head. “Are you in any pain?”. Harry was asking whether it was safe to take him again, and he knew Severus would understand. Again, he shook his head, and Harry grinned ominously. “I am going to use this body” he began, keeping his voice low and demanding, “You will not speak, and you will not come. You are going to stay silent and I am going to use you for my pleasure”. Severus’ eyes flashed but he said nothing. Harry leant forward, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss before moving off him. Severus was already rock hard, and Harry was pleased that he was enjoying the situation. “On all fours” he commanded, grabbing the lubrication from the bedside table. There was going to be no warm up. He was going to claim the other man roughly, use his body, and dominate him completely. As he turned back Severus was already in position. He knelt behind him, giving him a quick swat that resounded heavily in the silent room. There were still some marks left from the punishment spanking, and this only added to Harry’s feelings of power. He lubricated his fingers and used them to gently open the other man up. A quick gasp was all that could be heard. He moved the finger around and continued until another could be added. Severus moaned and he swatted him with his free hand.

“Silence” he commanded “I don’t want to hear you. This is not about your pleasure” Severus choked but he said nothing more. Harry continued to open him up, occasionally swatting his buttocks and enjoying the sound it made in the silent room. A slight sheen of sweat had broken out on the other man’s back, and the choked panting suggested he was definitely enjoying himself. When he felt he had opened him just enough, he lined himself up, pushing steadily into his submissive. He was tight, and he wondered how Severus was enjoying the feeling. His subsequent groan suggested he was definitely enjoying it. Before Harry had a chance to swat him for making noise, Severus stopped his groan mid flow. When Harry was fully inside him he stopped, adjusting himself to the overwhelming feelings.

“Head down” he commanded, and Severus obeyed immediately, dropping his head to between his arms which were still cuffed out in front of him. Severus was so obedient, it was like a rush to him. Considering how volatile he normally was, the amount of obedience he demonstrated to Harry gave him immense feelings of power. He wanted to own that side of him, to be the only one that Severus gave his submission to. Harry grabbed the man’s hips, setting up a steady, almost brutal rhythm. He wanted to make the man feel used and vulnerable. He was unbelievably sexy in his vulnerability. He also wanted to give him the space to let go, to revel in his vulnerability, allowing his submission to come to the forefront. He wanted to give him a chance to not have to think about reading him or being a guide. He knew Severus would use his safe word if he needed to. Harry fucked him hard, pulling out and plunging back in. When Severus keened involuntarily Harry figured he had managed to angle himself well, and he deliberately pushed in that direction again. Severus must have caught himself moaning, and in trying to obey the rules his body was now rigid. He was panting heavily, but he never lifted his forehead from the cover. Harry was overwhelmed with the man’s obedience to his arbitrary rules. He couldn’t imagine ever feeling more turned on than he was now.

“Fuck” he ground out, sparks shooting through him as the desire built. “Head up” he ordered, and straight away the elder man obeyed. Harry reached out, grabbing his hair, and pulling it back, forcing him onto his fingertips. Harry slammed into him harder, pushing himself towards the edge. He came hard, using Severus’ body to hold up him as the orgasm ripped through him. He felt boneless, like there was nothing left in him, as he panted his way through the aftershocks. He pulled out gently, giving the other man a firm swat as he pulled away. Harry flopped onto the bed, pulling Severus down onto his back and closing his eyes briefly.

“Wow Pet” he panted, “That was amazing” He rubbed his fingers absentmindedly over one of the other man’s nipple, his eyes still closed. He heard Severus make a painful noise and his eyes flew open. He turned, pushing himself up to peer at the man in concern. Severus had his eyes shut tight and he appeared to be in pain. “Pet, what is it, did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly.

“No Sir” the other man stated, keeping his eyes clenched shut, “I am trying very hard to obey your rules and any extra stimulation is making that extremely difficult” his tone was somewhere between submissive and condescending. Harry looked down to see that Severus’ cock was rock hard and wet with pre-come. He smirked internally, but he was also amazingly proud of the other man for going through so much just to obey him. It gave him an enormous toppy high.

“Good boy” he praised. “You are being so good for me”. He brushed his hair back from his face but avoided touching his skin. He was feeling a little wicked though “I wouldn’t want to have to punish you boy” he intoned.

“Sir, please” the other man gasped, his cock giving a slight jerk.

“Sorry baby, c’mon relax, you are doing so well” he failed to completely keep the self-satisfaction out of his voice though, he wasn’t sorry at all really. He also didn’t want to rescind his order. He wanted the other man to know his orgasms were completely at his mercy, and he also wanted him to know that his rules remained absolute. He liked the dynamic they shared, and he didn’t want Severus to think he could start pleading his way out of things. He wanted him to know that when he gave an order he meant it. He wanted to maintain the boundaries so Severus knew where they were, and could always feel safe within them. Boundaries also helped Harry to judge how his submissive was doing emotionally. If Severus started deliberately pushing the boundaries then Harry would know that something wasn’t right with him, and could address it. He continued to praise him as Severus brought himself back from the brink. When his penis had begun to wilt, he opened his eyes, staring up at him. Harry could see the vulnerability in them, and he guessed that he was floating around his subspace. Harry felt such tenderness and protectiveness towards him in that moment. He bent down to kiss him gently “Mmm you always taste so good” he informed him. He ran his hands gently over his chest as his submissive lay staring at him. “You have no idea how proud I am of you right now” he told him, “Your obedience to me is simply gorgeous. You make me feel on top of the world. I don’t think I’d have guessed in a million years you could be this obedient”, he chuckled. Severus said nothing, but his eyes crinkled in the corners, clearly amused. Harry lay back down pulling him into an embrace, with Severus’ head lying on his shoulders. They both lay staring at the ceiling, their sweat cooling on their bodies, the chill of the room a calming draught.

“Is that how I should expect to be awoken from now on?” Severus broke the silence, his tone clearly amused. 

Harry snorted “You never know, I am full of surprises”

“You certainly are” the other man mused “I am a little concerned as to how well you have taken to dominating me. Should I worry that I have created a monster?” he asked, now somewhere between being amused and horrified.

“You love it boy” he joked, “And if you have then you only have yourself to blame”

“Indeed” the other man replied cuttingly, but did not say anything else.

“Was that too much this morning?”. Harry was a little concerned that he may have pushed it too far, too quickly.

Severus turned to him “I enjoyed this morning Harry, very much. I enjoy seeing that side of you. You dominated me completely, literally from the second I awoke” he replied, narrowing his eyes, and smirking gently. Harry laughed at that. “Despite how difficult it is to physically refrain from releasing with that level of stimulation, the fact that you left no room for disobedience, was in its own way a significant release. My struggle to obey you allowed me to release emotionally rather than physically” Harry smiled, thankful that Severus had found it as amazing as he had “And” he continued “If I had any concerns you would be the first to know”. Harry definitely didn’t doubt that. “I enjoy the fact that you feel safe enough to explore your dominance with me and I encourage you to continue”. Harry grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a dominating kiss. God, he wanted the man again. He could spend days wrapped up in him. He could feel his cock beginning to rise as he continued to explore his mouth.

As he pulled away, Severus assessed him, “When I stated that I would always be available for my Dominant’s sexual needs, I did not take into account that he might be a young man with endless amounts of energy. I am starting to consider that it might not be the death eaters that are the most concerning aspect of this mission” Harry laughed, kissing him again. He didn’t intend to use him again at the moment anyway, but knowing that he could, gave him wonderful toppy feelings.

Harry and Severus spent the day at a town meeting, the first that they had been invited to. It was held monthly, and was designed to discuss any issues or upcoming events. On the walk to the meeting they met Selena, who introduced them to the new initiates, who had moved to the community that morning. They were a good looking, female dominated, married couple in their mid-thirties. They both seemed friendly, and had invited Harry and Severus over for drinks in a few days. They had readily agreed, hoping it would provide them the opportunity to begin their surveillance. Selena also drew them aside to inform them that she had agreed that the young man in the shop who had attempted to dominate Severus would be leaving in three weeks. This would allow his grandfather time to find someone else to look after the shop. She was sorry that she couldn’t ask him to leave any earlier, but it was completely out of respect for his Grandfather, who had been a stable part of the community for years. His grandfather was mortified at the situation, and Selena was concerned that it would impact upon their plans to continue with the final weeks of initiation. They assured her that the outcome was reasonable, although Harry privately agreed with Selena that it would be ok to a pay a visit to the young man to give him a friendly warning. She had simply smirked, and then stated that she hadn’t heard what he had said.

“I will come with you to the shop” he declared, the following morning, as Severus readied himself to go for the newspaper.  

 “I am hardly in need of a babysitter” Severus retorted, looking a little miffed.

“Did I say this was for you?” Harry replied, raising his eyebrows at Severus’ tone. He knew Severus had difficulty with anyone thinking he was weak, and whilst Harry didn’t want to perpetuate that, he needed to accompany him. In actual fact, it was more for him than his submissive, he needed to warn the other man off for his own peace of mind. “Come here” he commanded, holding up the leash. Severus came to him, baring his neck to allow Harry to clip it on. He stepped back, amazed that Severus was allowing this, and feeling himself becoming all hot and bothered again. Before he had time to act on his desires, and waylay their plans, he kissed the other man before leading him out the house.

They walked up to the shop, and Harry couldn’t help revelling in the power and toppiness that came with having such a powerful man on the end of his leash. As they stepped into the shop, there was one other customer, so Harry waited until he was gone before approaching the register. The young Dominant looked at Severus, and then at Harry, and unmistakeably at the leash. A brief snarl crossed his face, almost undetectable unless you were looking for it, before he schooled his features into a fake welcoming smile.

“How may I help you?” he asked, his tone not even pretending to be friendly.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, and he noticed the other man swallow. “I believe you know my submissive?” Harry asked him, his tone even but with just a hint of danger. He watched as the young man’s eyes widened fractionally, before he composed himself and smiled derisively.

“Yes, I believe it is because of your submissive that I am no longer welcome here, though I did nothing wrong”

Harry looked at him condescendingly “My submissive informed me that you were attempting to dominate him”

The other man interjected “I never did”

“Are you calling my submissive a liar?” he asked him, and there was no mistaking the danger in his voice this time.

The young man bristled “I have no idea what he is, but I refuse to be ejected for something I didn’t do” he retorted, his voice rising slightly.

“Look me straight in the face and tell me that you never attempted to dominate my submissive” he commanded darkly.

The other man flinched, “I…” he began, before looking away, and then crossing his arms in a fake show of indignance.

“Listen to me” Harry ordered, putting the weight of his dominance behind the order. The man looked at him immediately, his eyes wide. “If you attempt anything like this again then you and I are going to have a serious problem”. Harry never raised his voice but the threat was clear. He watched as the young man nodded, taking a subconscious step back from him. “You will treat my submissive, and in fact all submissive’s with the respect they deserve. When it comes to my submissive you will not even look at him wrongly, do I make myself clear” he ordered, dropping his voice into a dominant tone again.

“Yes” the other man replied immediately, nodding emphatically.

Harry looked at him meaningfully for a few seconds to ensure the man was taking him seriously and then he turned towards his submissive who was staring at him with a mixture of undisguised awe and lust. Forcing himself not to smirk, or to react in any other way, he led Severus out of the shop, before leading him around the corner and pushing him up against the wall, attacking his mouth.

“You out-dommed a Dominant” Severus breathed, his tone full of lust. “That is one of the hottest things I have ever seen” Harry smirked, and pushed himself against his submissive, the power from this morning coursing through him. “Please let me serve you Sir” his submissive begged quietly.

“Not here, but I’ll take you home, put you on your knees and you can spend the afternoon showing me what an obedient submissive you are” he commanded, dropping again into a dominant tone. Harry walked him home, and Severus did in fact spend most of the afternoon on his knees, being systematically teased and denied, until he was finally allowed to come. Afterwards they sat together on the couch.

“This is getting ridiculous” Harry laughed, “How are we going to get anything done at this rate?”

“I take no responsibility for your inability to control yourself.” Severus shot back contemptuously “After all you are the one in charge”

“So, you begging me to use you was what, a conversation starter?” he laughed.

Severus smirked “I am merely a helpless submissive, completely at the mercies of my big bad Dominant” he replied, faking a helpless tone of voice.

Harry laughed again “Completely, I mean whenever people talk about you, the first adjective they use is helpless” he retorted.

Severus smirked then schooled his features “Yes, but they do not know what I have to deal with, what a formidable Dominant I have, how he orders me around, keeps me on my knees, and beats me whenever he desires”

Harry moved himself until he was straddling Severus sitting on the couch “Yes” he replied, smirking and, lowering the tone of his voice “You are completely under my control, my Pet to use as I see fit. I could keep you tied up all day, available for my use, and no-one would come to help you.” He felt Severus’ cock harden beneath him, and laughed “As I said, this is getting ridiculous, but hey if I die of over-stimulation, then I’m taking you with me” he continued, grinding himself against the other man.

Later that evening they were supposed to be going out for dinner, but Harry was fussing around so much that they were now running considerably late for their reservation.

“What is the matter with you?” Severus asked him, slightly snidely.

“What, nothing” he replied, and he couldn’t help the slight bark in his tone.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him, “You Mr Potter, are procrastinating”.

“Oh, so it’s Mr Potter now is it, I’m only Harry when it suits you” he sniped, beginning to feel a bit pissed off.  Severus looked a little hurt, and that only served to make him feel worse. He knew he was pissed off with himself, and it was unfair that he was taking it out on the other man “Sorry” he ground out, “Look, I think I just need a bit of time by myself ok, there’s nothing wrong”. He looked away from the other man.

“Harry” Severus stated, putting a slight firmness into his tone, and Harry glanced up at him. “You told me we were in this together. You made me come to you when I was struggling with something, do I not deserve the same respect?” he questioned him.

“Severus, of course you do” he shot back “Have I not shown that I respect you?”

“You have” Severus acknowledged “Then I am left to wonder what is so difficult for you that you cannot share with me. I am not just your submissive Harry, I am your friend, your confidant, and for the time being your partner”

Harry sighed “Look, I truly am sorry that I sniped at you”

Severus smirked, “I think a bit of turnabout is fair play, I do think I use more than my share of allotted sniping allowance” Harry snorted softly “What did I tell you before any of this started?”

Harry looked at him, racking his brains, “That it is the people first?”

Severus nodded pleased “Yes Harry, you are a person first and foremost. If you want to be pissed off about something, then be pissed off. Shout and scream for all I care. If you don’t want to talk about it right now then that’s ok too, but when you are ready just promise you will come to me to support you”

“Severus it’s not that I don’t want to come to you, I know I can come to you about anything, don’t ever think that I wouldn’t. I trust you completely” Severus inclined his head in acknowledgment. “I’m just embarrassed ok, I’m not sure this is something I really want to say out loud”

“The only reason someone is embarrassed is because they fear the reaction of the other person. What do you fear I might do?”

“I don’t know, laugh at me probably or think I am really immature” he replied, cheeks flaming.

Severus sighed “Harry, I am sorry you feel like that. In all honesty, I cannot promise not to laugh, we are unable to predict our reactions, but in terms of your maturity, I think I have made it very clear that I think of you as very mature”

“I know” he paused, “Look can we sit down then?” The other man didn’t bother answering, just backed up and sat on the couch. Harry sat across from him, and began twisting his hands in his lap. This was excruciating, he felt humiliated already and he hadn’t even said anything. “It’s you… no… it’s not you, it’s me, it’s just…” he huffed, unable to think how to put it into words. Severus remained patient, allowing him time to think. “I want to dominate you all the time” he burst out, unable to think of a more delicate way of framing it. He felt like his face was a furnace, and he wondered how ridiculous he looked. Severus merely blinked at him, but said nothing, and he was thankful that he could try to frame it a little better. “I can’t seem to get control of these feelings” he continued, “I want to touch you all the time, keep you next to me, keep you on your knees. I can’t even deal if someone looks at you. It’s like my brain is screaming “mine” all the time. I worry what I might do, and I worry that I’m always going to feel like this. I mean it’s not so bad here, there are rules, no-one can touch you, but what about later, am I going to go insane just because someone shakes your hand” he kind of felt like crying, and at the same time screaming, he was so bloody frustrated.

Severus, stood, crossing the room, and sinking to his knees. He laid his hand on top of Harry’s, smiling at him gently “I am sorry Harry, I have been neglectful of you”

“What?” he gasped, staring at him in shock. Of all the reactions he had expected, this was certainly not one of them.

“Harry, these feelings are natural, and will certainly not last forever. You have just started to truly explore your dominance, and it is to be expected that the feelings might overwhelm you for a while. You are in a place filled with other Dominants, which makes your feelings more acute and you are likely going to feel a little threatened for a while. As your guide, I should have prepared you better for this. When I first began to explore my submission, I was exactly the same. It was difficult to switch between submissive and student, and at times I felt overwhelmed by my submission. It is ok to feel like this for a while, you are trying to feel out your boundaries and to feel safe in your dominance.” Harry looked at him in shock, well at least he wasn’t going mad. “Harry, despite the other dominants, this is the perfect place for you to safely explore your dominance, with people who will understand. I will endeavour to fulfil your needs, until such time as you no longer feel threatened by others around you.” Severus smirked “You Mr Potter, are essentially marking your territory”

Harry pursed his lips, trying to act offended, and Severus huffed in amusement. “So it’s ok if I’m a little toppy for a while”

Severus snorted “You might drive me insane after a while but I will endeavour to support you. If you need me to be a little more submissive whilst you work through this then so be it”

“Severus, you are perfect, I don’t need you to be anything other than what you already are. If I can just make everyone else go away then that would just be swell” He smiled making clear it was a joke.

“Perhaps it’s a good thing we bought that leash. You may find it easier to deal with other Dominants when I am wearing it” Severus remarked shrewdly.

“How do you manage to be so bloody perfect all the time” he grouched “It’s starting to get annoying”

The other man laughed “I cannot help my perfection”

Harry shoved him, making him topple over slightly, but before he could laugh the other man grabbed him, hauling him onto the floor. They fought for a while, and whilst Harry knew that Severus’ strength far exceeded his, the other man allowed him to triumph, until Harry sat above him, pinning his arms to the floor.

“Oh Master, you are so very strong, I am so very at your mercy” Severus said in a mock tone of voice, blinking his eyelids comically. Harry laughed, feeling the weight that had been crushing him all morning, dissipate.

“You are an idiot” he retorted, laughing.

“Yes Master, whatever you say Master” the other man replied grinning.

Harry bent down to kiss him, laughing as he did so.

Harry definitely started to feel a little better, knowing that he wasn’t alone with his fears, but it didn’t remove his fears completely. He still worried about how strong the feelings were, and what they really meant, but for the next couple of days Severus would just smirk whenever he was being a little difficult, and Harry was able to push it aside to some extent. Tonight, however, he had another worry playing on his mind, that he hadn’t shared with Severus.

“Are you coming to bed?” Severus asked him.

“No, I’m going to stay up a bit longer” he replied, feeling a little distracted “You go, I won’t be long”. Harry would be eighteen in twenty minutes. Every year he had stayed up to wish himself Happy Birthday, feeling alone and desolate. It was different this year. He was free, and for once in his life he was actually happy. There was still a sense of melancholy that hung over his birthday however, and it was a feeling that he couldn’t seem to shake. A small part of him still felt so isolated in that moment, as his birthday brought back so many memories of being alone and afraid, of missing his parents, and wishing he could be anywhere but here. It was such a pervasive feeling that it was hard to separate it from it being just his birthday.

Severus sat down next to him, and pulled Harry against him “What is it?” he asked gently. Harry hesitated, he’d never really talked about his feelings to anyone. He didn’t really know whether he wanted to give them up, it was almost a perverse sort of punishment. Realising that was quite an unhealthy way to think about things, he took the plunge and tried his best to explain how he felt. He worried a little that he would be putting pressure on Severus to do something for his birthday, or to rush out and buy him a present. That wasn’t what it was about, he didn’t need gifts, he just needed someone to be beside him.

“I am sorry for what you have been through” Severus stated meaningfully, “It’s up to you now to make every birthday significant. To fill it with good memories to balance out the bad. The memories will never go away but they don’t have to be the only memories you have”

Harry smiled “Thank you”

Severus stood up, and Harry was suddenly nervous that he was going to leave him alone for his birthday. It was only a few minutes to midnight. He didn’t want to pressure the other man though, perhaps it was just a little too sentimental for him. Instead of heading into the bedroom, his submissive disappeared in the kitchen. He reappeared a minute later with an enormous chocolate cupcake, with Happy Birthday iced into the top, and one lone lit candle. Harry looked at him in shock, as Severus came to sit next to him.

“I was going to leave this until tomorrow, however, I think it would be more appropriate now. Though I beg you not to eat all the chocolate tonight” he stated wryly. Harry didn’t know what to say. The fact that Severus had remembered when his birthday was, and had went out of his way to buy him something, was more special than he thought possible. He could already feel some of the isolation lift from him. “Happy Birthday Sir” Severus told him, and Harry looked to see that the clock had struck midnight.

“Thank you, Severus, you have no idea what this means to me” he stated, suddenly feeling emotional. He blew out the candle, and made a wish, blushing even though Severus would not know what he had wished for. They talked for a while longer and then went to bed. For the first time ever Harry did not feel alone or isolated on his birthday, and he was suddenly excited about being eighteen, and finally being legally recognised as the adult he had felt for a long time. When they awoke in the morning, Severus again wished him happy birthday. He leaned over the side of the bed, and pulled out three packages from underneath. They were wrapped in deep silver paper that was elegant and understated, which seemed to fit Severus’ personality well. Harry took them, feeling a little overwhelmed. The first package was small, and contained a framed muggle photograph of Harry’s mother when she was a teenager.

“Severus” he stated softly, unsure what to say as he stared at a smiling Lily.

“Your mother took that camera everywhere that summer. She asked me to take that one, and then she gave it to me before we went back to school” he told him.

“Why did you have it with you?” he asked him, feeling a little confused. A part of him was a little worried that Severus had been in love with her, and perhaps Harry was a substitution. He wasn’t entirely sure that Severus was only attracted to males.

“I brought it for you” Severus told him, smiling slightly. “I had wanted to give you it for a while, however it was difficult when we were at Hogwarts. I assumed you would think it was some kind of dark plot” he smiled self-depreciatingly. “I forgot that I had brought it until I was trying to think of something for your birthday, so I got it framed hoping you would like it”

“I truly love it Severus, you have no idea” he replied. “Can I ask you something personal” Severus nodded “Were you in love with my mother?”

Severus frowned at him. “What gave you that idea?”

“I know you were good friends, and well, I …” he trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

“Harry, I liked your mother very much but we were hardly great friends. We spent one summer together and were potions partners for one year. However, I was then taken from class to complete individual advanced potions, and we had very little to do with each other from then on. We were in different houses, and my father was reluctant to allow me to socialise. The summer that we spent together was a lot of fun, and your mother felt comfortable with me because I was gay. She was at the age where she was beginning to really notice boys, but wasn’t quite ready to date yet, so I represented a safe alternative for her. Do not get me wrong, I do not resent her for this Harry, it was probably the best summer I had” Harry felt overwhelmingly relieved. He didn’t really know what he would have done if he had discovered that Severus had been in love with her.

“I really do love this photograph, she looks genuinely happy, and I have very few pictures of her” he reached out to touch the picture, a sharp stab of sadness overtaking him. Harry decided that right now wasn’t the time for melancholy, and placed the picture on the side table.

The second package was a watch that was both stylish and suitable for a young man. Severus told him that it had been difficult for him to think of a present that wasn’t magic related, and he seemed nervous when Harry opened it. Harry loved it, it was chosen especially for him, and he made sure to tell him that.

Finally, Severus handed him the last package, blushing slightly. “This one is not a serious gift Harry, it is more just for fun”

Harry opened it, and immediately laughed “Oh my god, I love this” he replied. It was a standard wooden paddle but a comical duck had been carved into the top of it. Whilst it was intended as a humorous gift, it was clear that the paddle would have also been quite expensive. Harry was sure that it was also meant to signify their time together, therefore to him it was truly meaningful.

“Honestly Severus these presents are amazing, thank you” he kissed him with heartfelt thanks, and then turned to place the picture of Lily face down. Severus looked at him with confusion, and Harry smiled darkly. “I want to play with my new paddle, so over my knee”

Severus narrowed his eyes, “I have done nothing wrong, why am I being spanked?”

Harry considered him for a moment. He knew that Severus actually enjoyed being spanked, when it wasn’t a true punishment spanking, so he wasn’t quite sure why Severus was querying it. “You are mines” he replied, “Are you truly questioning my order?”

“I just don’t see why I deserve to be spanked” he huffed, though he pulled himself out from under the covers and placed himself, already naked, across Harry’s knee.

Harry rubbed his buttocks, deciding to ignore his submissive’s last comment. He brought the paddle down onto his backside. “Mmm I like the sound this makes” he grinned, rubbing the red print that had appeared on his backside.

“I am just a toy to you aren’t I?” Severus grouched, crossing his arms, “I’m just some object for you to play with”

Harry frowned, “Are you truly bothered by this, or are you just trying to get a reaction from me?”. When his submissive said nothing, Harry gave him a harder swat, and he jumped as it connected “Answer me” he commanded.

Severus didn’t look at him, but he mumbled into the covers “Just a reaction”

“Something tells me you’re needing a bit of a firm hand this morning. I think my boy needs to know his place, what do you think?” he asked him, his tone deceptively light. It was clear that Severus was pushing the boundaries slightly, and it was up to Harry to respond.

Severus had obviously sensed the change in his dominant’s tone of voice “Yes, Sir”. His voice was barely audible as he refused to lift his face from the cover.

“Give me your hands” Harry ordered and Severus put his hands behind his back. Harry grabbed both wrists in one hand and held them pinned at the small of his back. “Now, I think it is time that I properly try out my new paddle, so I would suggest that you expect to be in this position for quite some time”. He could feel that his submissive was hard, his cock digging into Harry’s thigh. “Now, ask me for it” he commanded. Severus didn’t say anything, and Harry guessed he was embarrassed. “Severus” he warned, his tone becoming firmer.

“Please will you spank me, Sir” Severus returned, again barely audible.

Harry began to spank him, enjoying the sounds that the paddle made as it connected with his submissive’s backside. Severus jumped whenever the paddle connected, and as they built he began to moan, and move as if trying to escape the onslaught. Harry kept him firmly in place with his wrists and continued to swing the paddle with firm but measured swats. He enjoyed the paddle, he’d never used one before, but he liked the way it covered a large section with each spank, and left a rosy hue. It wouldn’t do any real damage, but would definitely be causing Severus a good level of discomfort.

“Please, Sir” Severus had remained relatively stoic, but now appeared to be resorting to pleading. Harry had been about to stop, but he didn’t want the other man to think he was stopping because he had begged. He spanked him for a short while longer, and Severus was starting to move so much that he was having difficulty keeping him in place. This told Harry that Severus was remaining unguarded and open for him. Severus had been the victim of vast amounts of pain under Voldemort’s hand, and had he so chosen, he could easily have taken the mild spanking without so much as a bat of an eyelid. The fact that he was reacting to the sting told him he was taking it as a submissive. Harry stopped, and placed the paddle down on the bed beside him. Severus was panting, his face turned away from him. Harry ran his hands over his backside which was rosy, and hot to the touch.

“Have you been spanked enough boy? Are you going to be less mouthy?

“Yes, Sir” Severus answered immediately.

“Good boy”. He rubbed the flaming skin for a little longer, until Severus was more relaxed and pliant. “Go over to the chest and get me the plug” he ordered. Severus slid from his lap, keeping his eyes downcast the entire time, and fetched the item. “Back over my lap” he commanded as Severus approached him again. He saw a faint blush immediately creep up the other man’s face, but he handed Harry the plug, and complied without hesitation. Harry opened him up, enjoying the squirming that Severus was doing over his lap, as the fingers stimulated him. Eventually he was open enough that he could begin to push in the plug, and he used it to open him up until it could be fully pushed in. “You will keep this in today, you will remove it only if strictly necessary, and then you will immediately re-insert it, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir” Severus replied, his tone soft and submissive. Severus appeared to be about to say something and then stopped.

“What is it boy?”

“Sir” he began hesitatingly, “May I please be allowed to serve you?”. His tone was completely submissive, and Harry realised that Severus really needed this.

“Yes, you have been so good for me. I would like to feel my submissive’s mouth around my cock” he replied, stroking his hands through the other man’s hair. Severus knelt up, and again his eyes were downcast. Whilst surprising, for whatever reason, this morning appeared to have pushed Severus into quite a submissive headspace. Severus reached out as if to touch his cock, however appeared to hover, and Harry realised he was awaiting permission. “On you go boy” he commanded softly. His submissive began using his hands to stimulate his half hard cock, and eventually moved onto using his mouth. Severus seemed to be even more vigorous than usual, and Harry could barely remember his name he came so hard.

“Are you satisfied Sir?” he asked him.

“Mmm Yes boy, you have pleased me greatly. Now come here I want to enjoy touching my boy” his tone was a cross between commanding and tender. Severus lay down beside him, closing his eyes, and seeming to relax into Harry’s touch. Harry spent some time teasing him, running his fingers over his body, teasing his nipples, and massaging his balls. Severus was a mixture of relaxed, compliant, and responsive. He gasped with each touch, and arched up when his nipples were squeezed, but he did not try to manoeuvre his dominant or hint for more touch, he simply accepted what he was given. Harry had never seen him quite like this, and it was beautiful to watch.  He decided that Severus deserved a reward. Harry began to massage his cock with his fingers, and Severus moaned, his eyes still closed, simply enjoying the ministrations. Harry bent down and licked at the head. His submissive’s eyes flew open, and their eyes met. Harry hadn’t taken him in his mouth yet, and it was about time he did. He licked and sucked at Severus’ cock. He was nowhere near as skilled as the older man, but that didn’t seem to effect how much he was enjoying it. Harry enjoyed the gasps and moans, and after a while he could see that Severus was gripping onto the covers below him. Harry worked for a while longer then pulled up briefly. “You may come whenever you wish boy” he allowed, and then set to work again. Barely thirty seconds later Severus was arching off the bed, and into Harry’s mouth as he came hard, groaning out his release.


	16. Bloodlines, shopping, and flamboyant muppets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. :-)
> 
> This chapter kind of got away from me and ended up being over 10,000 words. oops. 
> 
> I wanted to give a bit of a heads up about this chapter. There is a very brief mention of past attempted non-con. Whilst I would describe this as mild, and is included in order to explain some of the characters motivations, it is important to recognise that non-con of any kind always has the potential to be really difficult emotionally and should never be dismissed. Parts of this chapter and the next are a bit heavier and I am probably most nervous about posting this. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and kudos. Hugs to you all xx

Though Severus hadn’t specifically said anything, Harry was pretty sure that he must have gone quite far into his sub space. For the rest of the morning and into the afternoon he was reluctant to leave Harry’s side even for a few moments. This was a new experience for the younger man, and he was desperate to make sure that he gave Severus exactly what he needed, He wanted to make sure that Severus felt cared enough to feel safe in going there again, but he also wanted to minimise any unnecessary embarrassment. They spent the day holed up in the cottage, until they both felt ready to face the outside world. They ate waffles for breakfast, which Severus prepared for them, though Harry made sure to hover nearby. They then lay entangled on the couch watching movies, interspersing that with chocolate cake, and the required wholesome food that Severus insisted upon. Harry was reluctant to leave the comfort of the cottage. He’d enjoyed spending the time with the other man, and he’d enjoyed seeing him so relaxed. Harry had also found himself revelling in the way Severus allowed himself to be looked after, and to be mollycoddled without complaint. Harry loved being able to look after him, and he felt overwhelmingly lucky to be allowed to see this side of the grouchy potions Master. He doubted that anyone else would even believe it was possible, and it made him feel special that he was privy to something that most people would never get to see.

Whilst Harry was reluctant to leave the cottage that evening, Severus clearly wasn’t. By the early evening, it was clear he was well over Harry’s over-protectiveness, and despite the fact it was Harry’s birthday it didn’t save him from a Snape-like tongue lashing when he tried to avoid them getting dressed and subsequently having to leave the house. They’d already agreed to attend Selena’s for a few evening drinks, so Harry found himself reluctantly heading towards their house. When they arrived however, the few evening drinks turned out to be a surprise birthday party for him. Harry ended up having an amazing night, both due to the fact that he’d never had the chance to have a real birthday party before, though they all thought it was for his twenty-fifth rather than his eighteenth which was kind of weird, but primarily because Severus had gone out of his way to arrange this for him. He’d never have believed that his best birthday would be because of his once-hated potion’s master. For the first time in his life, his entire birthday had been amazing, there had been no cowering in his cupboard, no pain, and no requirements to escape out of locked rooms with flying cars. Instead he’d spent it with people he cared for, laughing, and eating as much chocolate as he dared to before risking Severus’ disapproval.

The following morning, as they were finishing dressing, Harry turned to him “I want to take you clothes shopping” he announced.

Severus looked at him “And why would I allow that?” he asked him coolly.

“I seem to have a habit of giving you the impression that I am making a request, I really should find some way of rectifying the situation” he replied in an offhand sort of way.

He watched as Severus narrowed his eyes “I refuse to wear anything ridiculous, do not get any ideas of putting me in some fetish gear” he retorted snappishly. Harry raised one eyebrow as a subtle warning at his tone towards him. “Sir” Severus amended, though there was rather less respect than Harry would have liked.

“I simply want to buy you a few daily clothes. You didn’t bring a lot with you, and I would like to know you are wearing something which I chose” he informed him.

Severus smirked at him “Possessive, aren’t you?”

“I think we have already established, that yes, I am possessive of you” Harry replied, crossing his arms defensively.

Severus’ smirk grew wider, and Harry noticed that he was standing a little taller than he had been moments before. “Very well, although I reserve the right to veto anything outlandish. If you make me look like I should be in a circus, or indeed like Albus, I am out of here”

Harry laughed at that, “Deal. Now go and fetch your leash”

They made their way up to the centre of town, and perused a few shops. Harry bought both himself and Severus some new clothes, and his submissive seemed to approve of most of the choices, though he huffed at the choice of a shirt which looked suspiciously Gryffindorish. They decided to try one more store, to look for something for an upcoming evening gala, before heading home. Harry grabbed a few items, and was just about to head towards the changing rooms when he stopped at a row of leather trousers and shorts.

Severus picked up a pair of tiny leather shorts and snorted “Who the hell would wear these?” he asked in disbelief, “They are obscene”

Harry laughed “Please, please try them on”

“No” Severus retorted, looking utterly disgusted.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing “Oh god, please try them on, just for me”

Severus screwed up his nose “I will, on the condition that you try on that horrendous sparkly green furball that has the audacity to call itself a jumper”

Harry looked over to the offending article, and began choking as the laughter overtook him again. “Deal” he managed to reply, in between breaths, as tears of laughter collected at the corner of his eyes.

“Can I help you Sir?” a young shop attendant asked him from behind.

Harry managed to quell his laughter, and turned to smile warmly at the young submissive, who blushed “Thank you Liam” he replied, looking at the nametag “My submissive would like to try on a pair of the leather shorts.

“Of course, Sir. Let me fetch the right size. Would you care for anything?” he replied, batting his eyelashes subtly. Harry wasn’t sure, but Liam seemed to be flirting with him. Whilst Harry might not be sure, Severus clearly was. He was now scowling and glaring daggers at the back of Liam’s head.

“No MY” Severus emphasised the word “Dominant does not require anything else, and I suggest you hurry up” he shot at him, glaring.

The young man flinched, and Harry pulled Severus towards him, subtly tapping his backside in warning. This didn’t seem to deter him however, as the Snape death glare continued to grace his features. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Harry kind of liked seeing the possessive side of his submissive, and was reluctant to stop him. The shop attendant found the correct sized shorts, also handing them disposable underwear which could be worn underneath; there certainly wasn’t going to be enough room in the shorts to wear normal underwear. Liam directed them to a dressing room, which was specifically designed to be shared, so that the dominant could oversee their submissive. Harry tried the jumper on first, and they both had to try very hard not to laugh so loud that the shop attendants would be offended. He looked like a flamboyant muppet.

Having fulfilled his end of the bargain, Severus reluctantly tried on the shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror, scoffing at his appearance, “I look offensive. Who would actually wear these?” he turned towards Harry “I mean who would…actually…buy…” he trailed off having clearly caught sight of Harry’s face, and sighed, slumping his shoulders “We are buying the shorts aren’t we?” Harry could only nod, he didn’t think it was possible for Severus to look any hotter, but apparently, it was. The shorts left very little to the imagination, only enough that Harry wanted to rip them off to see what was underneath. “I refuse to wear these in public” his submissive informed him, crossing his arms.

“You think I would let anyone see you in them?” Harry retorted quickly, growling at the thought of it. This seemed to pacify the other man slightly, and they were bundled into the clothes that would be purchased.

When Harry took them to the counter, Liam ran over “Did you find everything you needed Sir?” he asked him sweetly.

Harry smiled at him again, though he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, “Yes, thank you”

“I suggest you hurry up and put our items through, we have a rather busy evening planned” Severus informed him, lifting his eyes suggestively. A small frown passed Liam’s face, and Severus smirked.

When they exited the shop, Harry turned to him “You were awfully rude in there” he commented.

“I cannot help if he is incompetent at his job” he shot back.

Harry chuckled “Yes, his incompetence was clearly the problem”. Severus huffed but did not answer. “Ah well, perhaps I shall go back later and have a word with him, you know, to apologise”

“Don’t you dare” Severus cut in.

“Possessive aren’t you” Harry replied, trying not to crow. Severus did not deign to answer, instead he began to walk away, realised he had a leash around his neck, and then resorted to scowling and crossing his arms. Although it made him feel good to know that Severus could feel that way about him, Severus didn’t deserve to feel jealous. He’d never done anything to make Harry feel jealous, and it was unfair to him. Harry pulled him in close, bringing his head down for a kiss. Severus was initially reluctant, but it wasn’t long before he melted into it. Harry poured all his reassurance into the kiss. “He doesn’t hold a flicker to how amazing you are” he told him truthfully, “A hundred naked men could walk by, and you’d still be the only one I’d notice”. Severus assessed him for a moment, before looking away, however he nodded in acceptance.

“We should go” Severus announced, “We are due at the Carmichaels for dinner in an hour”. It was clear that he wasn’t going to acknowledge the statement, and for some reason that just made Harry feel warm and mushy. As much as Severus was getting better at trusting him and accepting praise, his ability to accept genuine affection was still limited.

They walked home, quickly showering, and changing, and then headed up the road to the Carmichaels for dinner. The Carmichaels were the new initiates that had invited them for drinks, however they had been forced to cancel at short notice due to the Dominant, Karen, getting the cold, and instead had invited them round for dinner and drinks this evening. They hadn’t really spoken to them yet, other than a brief introduction, so they had no idea whether tonight was going to be enjoyable or tedious. Harry and Severus had already surreptitiously planted muggle detectors outside their front door, and were using them to watch for any late-night comings and goings which they could be ready to act upon at short notice. So far there had been nothing suspicious.

They knocked on the door, and were answered by Karen, who greeted them with a warm smile. “Come in” she ushered, opening the door wide. “Dennis is just in the kitchen, apparently he cannot leave it right now or his masterpiece will be ruined” she chuckled, “I’ve already been banned from the kitchen” she told them, rolling her eyes in good humour. “Grab a seat, what’s your fancy?” she asked them, motioning to an array of drinks.

“I would love a gin” Harry announced, “I don’t like wine, although apparently that makes me unsophisticated and boorish” he joked, flicking his eyes towards Severus, who narrowed his eyes just enough to be almost unnoticeable.

“Oh, thank God. I hate wine. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to pretend to be grown up all night” she laughed. “Gin for two then” she announced, “What about yourself Gary?”

“I would like some red wine if it isn’t too much hassle” he stated politely.

“Of course not. Dennis will probably join you”. She turned to begin fixing the drinks, and Harry sat on the couch. Severus looked at him but didn’t move, and Harry realised after a moment that he was asking whether he should sit on the ouch or the floor. He smiled, patting the couch next to him, and Severus sat. “Dennis is our resident chef” she stated, continuing to fix the drinks “He cooks, and I eat it, we have a good balance going on there” she joked, handing them their drinks. She lowered her voice “Whatever you do, don’t say anything negative about his puddings, I can’t handle three days of sulking if you do” she rolled her eyes, appearing to be only half joking.

“Can I offer my assistance Ma’am?” Severus asked her.

“Oh no, you relax” she smiled.

“Gary is a fantastic cook, and he enjoys helping. Honestly, if it will help Dennis out, he’ll be glad to lend a hand” Harry told her.

“Ah well, he probably could do with some support, seeing as I am banned. Thank you, Gary,” Severus nodded, then stood, and wandered through to the kitchen. “So how are you enjoying it here then?” she asked him, once they were alone.

“We love it” Harry told her truthfully. She smiled, but for once it didn’t reach her eyes. “I think it can be difficult to get used to the change, no matter how much you might look forward to it” he stated, “We had a little bit of time at the start where we struggled to adapt, but it didn’t last long”.

Karen suddenly looked relieved, “That’s good to know. In all honesty, I was starting to wonder if it was a mistake. We’ve never been public about our dynamic at all, not even our close friends know. We came here because we wanted to be free of the restrictions, thinking it would be amazing to live the way we’ve imagined in our fantasies, but truthfully, we are struggling with the public nature of it all. We almost feel quite constrained by the rules, and how Dennis is supposed to behave. He’s a service orientated sub, so he’s not used to real spankings, or having real restrictions”.

Harry nodded understanding “We’re still on initiation, so we’re kind of in the same boat as you, though we’ve only got two weeks left, but, I think the thing to remember is that you haven’t committed yourself to this, that’s what the trial is for, to figure out if it’s for you. There is nothing wrong with saying that it’s not for you, no-one will judge you for that. The people here are generally thoughtful, understanding and kind. I know you might be worried about Dennis at the moment, and the perceived restrictions, but you will probably find it’s not quite as bad as you are expecting. The submissive’s are treated with a lot of respect, and we have a lot of social gatherings where they can let their hair down. It might be good for you to come to the team bowling night tomorrow night, even just to watch, and maybe have a few drinks with us, that way you can get a real feel for the people, and the less formal settings” he told her.

She smiled genuinely “Yes, I think we would like that. If you don’t mind me asking, how about your Gary, how does he manage the public nature of it?”

He lowered his voice a little “I’m actually quite surprised by how much Gary seems to enjoy the public aspect of it. Like yourself he’s never had the opportunity to be public about it, and I think even he is surprised by how much he enjoys it. He’s incredibly obedient in public” he chuckled “He’s definitely not quite so obedient in private” he frowned in mock exasperation, and Karen laughed warmly. Harry found himself warming to Karen very quickly, finding he could talk to her easily about things. “Have you had much opportunity to spend time with other couples”.

“No, not really” she replied, “I’ve been pretty unwell, and Dennis has been a bit anxious about how to act outside, so you’re our first real guests” she admitted.

He smiled “I’m not surprised you’re feeling a bit nervous. We have a few get togethers over the next week, why don’t you come as our guests. They are really informal, and will give Dennis a chance to hang out with the other submissive’s, but with you not too far away. Gary has made some really good friends, and I’m sure he’d be happy to show him the ropes”. He genuinely wanted to help them out, he really liked Karen and wanted to support her in engaging in the community, but it would also give them an excuse to be around them more. That way it wouldn’t seem to suspicious while they monitored the potential death-eater problem. She nodded gratefully, and was about to reply when they were interrupted by Dennis calling them through to dinner. The dinner was lovely, and whilst normally Severus tended to be quiet and submissive during public gatherings where Harry was present, tonight he was in the centre of the conversation, often joking and making sarcastic comments that had them all laughing. Dennis, though initially quiet, was soon eagerly engaged in the conversation, and Harry couldn’t help but notice that Severus had deliberately made sure to include him. Harry was pretty sure that Severus’ entire demeanour this evening was as a way of helping Dennis to feel at ease, and to realise how much submissive’s were truly part of community life. When they returned to the living room for more drinks, Severus knelt down in front of Harry but continued to make conversation. Dennis appeared to hesitate for a moment, and then blushing knelt down in front of Karen.

“If you want the recipe for the pudding, you are welcome to it” Dennis stated to him, “Sir” he quickly amended, stuttering, and blushing furiously.

Harry smiled warmly at him, deciding not to mention it “That would be amazing thank you. I think Gary would be particularly pleased with anything that isn’t chocolate based” he laughed.

“My Master has an incredibly unhealthy obsession with chocolate that has left me quite turned off by anything remotely connected to it” Severus interjected in exasperation

“Watch it you” Harry laughed.

“Forgive me Sir for my terrible habit of telling the truth” he stated wryly, turning, and deliberately rolling his eyes at Dennis, who was watching the exchange with a mixture of anxiety and amusement.

Karen laughed, dropping her hand to rest comfortingly on Dennis’ neck, “If you love chocolate, there is a restaurant a couple of towns from here called the chocolate factory. It’s basically pages and pages of chocolate”.

Harry was instantly excited, “Sounds amazing, I can’t wait”

“Oh God” Severus moaned, his shoulders slumping in defeat, as he looked over in desperation at the other submissive, who merely laughed and shrugged. “I’m in hell” he retorted defeatedly.

When they left, after walking down the road a little away from the house, Harry turned to him, grabbing his arm to make him stop. He wasn’t wearing the leash tonight, and so they were walking side by side. Severus looked at him curiously, before Harry pulled him in “Thank you for tonight Pet. You are so amazing at picking up on what others need. You are so considerate, and I am so proud of you” he told him. Severus didn’t reply but he didn’t try to deny it either. Harry knew he found it difficult to accept praise but he was trying and all Harry could do was keep showing him how amazing he was. He kissed him, pulling him in close. “C’mon, you’ve been such a good boy tonight that I’m going to take you home, bend you over and pound into you, how does that sound?” he teased.

“I have had worse nights” Severus deadpanned, before turning and walking rather quickly home.

When they arrived home however, there was an envelope addressed to Severus. Harry walked into the bedroom, flopping down onto the bed, waiting for his man to come through. Severus stormed in scowling, “I never want to see that again” he stated in disgust, throwing the envelope onto the bed. Harry frowned, picking it up and pulling out the contents, which turned out to be photographs. At first, he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. The photographs weren’t the best quality, and initially all he could see was a window. However, as he adjusted to the darkness he realised that the first photo appeared to show Harry and an unknown man engaged in some sort of naked act. The second photo was clearer, and it was again him and another man in a more graphic sex act. Harry suddenly realised that the other man was Liam from the clothes shop, and this was confirmed in the final picture in which there was no mistaking the content. Harry’s stomach dropped and he looked up at Severus in shock, about to plead his innocence.

“Save it” Severus barked looking angrier than he had in a long time “I know it’s not real”. Harry stuttered in shock that Severus wasn’t even questioning him. “Don’t look so shocked, I told you I trust you so I trust you. I am merely angry that I was forced to see that, however they are clearly photoshopped, and quite badly at that. No doubt the work of some half-wit muggle” he seethed.

“C’mere” Harry stated affectionately, unbelievably relieved that he wasn’t going to lose the other man. Severus huffed but reluctantly came to sit on the bed, and Harry pulled him in. “What the hell are we going to do about this though?”

“They are clearly trying to drive a wedge between us, first with Daniel and now with Liam. I am unsure whether we should question this or not. My best hypothesis is that they are trying to get us to leave, and they may be waiting on us leaving in order to capture us. It is entirely plausible that this is the means by which they are grabbing the muggles. It would mean that they never have to actually enter the community, and thus risk revealing themselves”

“Should we confront Liam?” Harry asked him.

“I am not sure if confronting him is a good idea. He may not actually have any knowledge of this, and we may be creating bigger problems. My suggestion is that we continue to act as if there is nothing wrong. This may force them to either, try something else which may make them reveal themselves, remember they still believe us to be muggles, or they will turn their attention to Karen and Dennis”.

“We have to ensure they stay safe though” he stated worriedly. Whilst it had been the plan for some time, to use the new initiates as bait, now that they were real people, and good people at that, it made it all the more real, and Harry was desperate that they wouldn’t get hurt.

Severus nodded “I suggest that we tell them privately that we have had these difficulties, stating that we think there might be someone in the community trying to drive out initiates, and thus to come to us if they have any problems like this. This will hopefully prevent them from leaving without notice, therefore preventing them from being taken on leaving the community, and forcing the death eaters to act in another manner. They must be starting to get frustrated by now, and will hopefully be forced to enter the community, giving us a magical trail, and activating the surveillance if they try to grab Karen and Dennis”.

Harry reluctantly agreed, though he couldn’t stop the worry that was now sitting in the pit of his stomach. Severus was also clearly still angry, and was now unbuttoning his shirt with far more force than was necessary.

“If you know that it wasn’t real, why are you so angry?” Harry asked him.

“I just didn’t like seeing that” he bit out.

Harry stood up, going over and placing his hands on his arms, saving the poor buttons from being ripped off, “I am yours” he stated simply. Severus looked at him, and then sighed, allowing some of the tension to leave his shoulders. Harry smiled at him, “Now I believe I had promised to bend you over tonight, didn’t I?” he asked rhetorically, now beginning to undo the other buttons, with much less force then Severus had given to the top ones. “I think my boy needs to be reminded of who he belongs to, don’t you?” Again the question was rhetorical, but Severus nodded anyway. “It’s late so I am not going to use anything, I’m simply going to bend you over and make sure that you forget your name for a few moments” he warned, though his tone was light and breezy, as if merely discussing the weather. Severus’ cock was clearly becoming hard within the confines of his trousers.

“Well then stop mouthing off about it and get on with it” Severus retorted snidely.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from huffing out a laugh, but then he looked up at the other man dangerously. “You would think that considering your orgasms are owned by me that you might be a little more respectful” Severus did not reply, but looked at him with eyes full of challenge. Harry set about stripping the other man until he was completely naked. Harry was true to his word, he was simply going to bend the other man over and fuck him. He grabbed him by the back of the neck, and then pushed him until the top half of him was bent over the relatively high bed. “Spread them” he commanded and Severus obeyed immediately. They didn’t need a warm up tonight, or to have a long drawn out session. They both needed it to be quick and claiming. Harry grabbed the lubrication, and began to open the other man, enjoying the fact that he was already moaning quietly, and pushing back onto his fingers.

He added a second and then third finger, teasing him open until Severus barked at him; “Would you just get on with it and fuck me...Sir” he added belatedly.

Harry laughed silently, unseen by the other man, but then spanked him a few times harshly in warning. Harry was still fully clothed, and he intended to stay that way, highlighting the difference between them in a less subtle manner. He pulled his cock from his pants, and coated it with lube. Severus twisted around to look at him, his eyes widening as he realised that Harry was going to fuck without him undressing.  Harry smirked darkly at him, “Face forward boy, get yourself ready for my cock”. Severus reluctantly turned back around, and Harry kicked his feet further apart before he lined himself up, grabbing his hips as he guided himself in. Severus moaned out loud, and Harry pushed himself until he was fully inside his submissive. He began by moving excruciatingly slowly, and he could hear the exasperation in Severus’ moans, though he did not attempt to cajole him into moving faster. “Do you want me to go faster?” he asked him.

“What do you thi...” Severus began sarcastically, before thinking better of it “I mean yes Sir”.

Harry shook his head in amusement. “Well then fuck my cock boy” he demanded. Severus complied immediately, pushing himself back onto Harry’s cock and then pulling off again just as fast. They both groaned out loud.  “You should see what you look like” Harry commented, his throat dry “Fucking yourself on my cock”. Severus moaned, “Imagine what others would say if they could see you now, bent over naked, getting yourself off on my cock” Severus choked, and pushed himself back harder. Harry smirked, pushing himself into the other man hard, before grabbing his hair and pulling his head up, turning it so he could see part of his face, “You like that thought, don’t you” he teased darkly, “You like the thought that someone might see what you’re really like, what a dirty boy you are?” Severus panted harshly but didn’t reply, “You like the thought that someone might see that big bad Snape is an obedient little boy who loves to be fucked on his Master’s cock” Severus choked and his whole body began to tremble, “Don’t you boy?” Harry demanded.

“Yes Sir” Severus stated meekly.

Harry knew they probably wouldn’t last long. He turned Severus back to face the front, but kept a hold of his hair, placing the other hand on Severus’ back to keep him steady. He fucked him hard, which was what they both needed right now. He pushed into him and back out, driving his cock in with force, making sure to hit Severus’ prostrate, which now felt like second nature to him. He fucked him for as long as he could, interspersing it with phrases which only served to wind the other man up.

“You are mines boy, and don’t you forget it” he ground out, feeling his orgasm building up inside him. He grabbed Severus by the back of his neck, releasing his hair, and then bent slightly forward, pushing in hard. “Do you think you can come without me touching your cock boy” he asked.

“Oh god yes, I’m so close Sir, please” he pleaded.

“Do you want to come like a dirty boy, coming all over the place without even having your cock touched?” he asked him, dropping his voice into a deeper tone.

“Please, please Sir” Severus begged him.

“Come boy” he commanded. He watched for a moment as Severus let go, fascinated by the way his entire body went ridged, and then he shuddered, moaning out his release, before Harry let himself go, following Severus into his orgasm, fucking himself into Severus as the orgasm continued to go on longer than he thought possible.

“Fuck, that was amazing” he commented, when he eventually got his breath back. He pulled out of his submissive, and then helped him to lie on his back before going in search of a warm washcloth. He cleaned himself and then his submissive, before straddling him and staring down into his eyes.  

Severus looked up at him chuckling, “Well that was unexpected” he stated.

Harry laughed and nodded “Very unexpected, though I now hope you are slightly less angry than you were”. Severus nodded. Harry bent down and kissed him warmly. “Thank you for being so amazing” he told him, before dropping down and laying his head onto Severus’ chest.  Harry had suspected for a while that humiliation was one of Severus’ kinks. It was such an antithesis to what he was normally like, and how he presented himself, that it was bound to be a kink for him. He knew that in private this was a safe place for Severus to get in touch with this side of him. There was a massive difference between private fantasy play and real life. Harry himself loved the thought of it in private, and they might even be able to try out some milder humiliation play in the community, but he’d burn down a city before he’d ever let Severus be humiliated in their world, and he drew the line at any kind of degradation. To some there was little difference but to him humiliation play and degradation play were worlds apart. Even in play Severus was far too valuable to ever be made to feel worthless or degraded. The fact that Severus had seemed to engage in the scene so easily made it seem as if he truly trusted Harry with his submission, and trusted him to know the limits of when it was appropriate. Perhaps they would be able to start incorporating more fantasy play as they developed. Harry certainly hoped so.

The next day they warned Karen and Dennis about the potential ‘troublemakers’ as they phrased it. It was easier to keep an eye on them by the fact that they attended the bowling with them, and two other get togethers that week. Severus had made an effort to support Dennis, who seemed to slowly be finding himself better able to manage the community lifestyle. It was still unclear whether they would adjust to it enough to want to stay, but they both seemed to at least be having some fun, and Karen made sure that Harry knew it was down to their support. Harry was growing very fond of them both, and hoped that they would be able to spend more time together. However, a few days later it was the evening gala, and between them they decided that it was perhaps too big of a step for Dennis at the moment. Thus, Karen and Dennis had opted to spend an evening at home, though they had been together for most of the afternoon, as Severus had taken Dennis to a submissive-only gathering, and Karen had accompanied Harry shopping.

“I will go and shower” Severus announced, getting up from the couch later that evening.

“I’ve laid out some clothes on the bed. I bought you something new and you will wear them tonight” Harry informed him. He gave his submissive a few moments in the bedroom alone and then wandered in after him. Severus was glaring at the items on the bed, and Harry was a little surprised by the reaction.

“No” Severus seethed, crossing his arms, and narrowing his eyes dangerously. He almost looked like a moody teenager refusing to go to bed.

Harry had to force himself to keep a straight face. “No?” he queried, his voice carrying an undeniable hint of steel. Severus appeared suddenly less sure of himself before regrouping and doubling his belligerence. Honestly, Harry was surprised he hadn’t stomped his feet already.

“I will not wear these” he ground out.

“What part of ‘you will wear them tonight’ gave you the impression that it was a request?” he returned. He never raised his voice but no-one could mistake the danger in the tone.

“I’m not something to be ogled at” the other man snapped.

“Watch your tone boy” Harry warned “You don’t also want to have trouble sitting tonight, do you?”

Severus huffed, and then seemed to decide that changing tack might help his case “Please Sir” he pleaded, staring at him meaningfully, “I’ll look ridiculous”.

Harry had never seen Severus act like this before. When he’d told him that he’d previously thrown temper tantrums over clothing choices, Harry had assumed it was a figure of speech. He now appeared, however, to be trying the ‘puppy dog eye’ approach. To Harry’s credit he managed to keep a straight face.

“You won’t look ridiculous” he stated meaningfully, before grinning “You’ll look exactly how I want you to look, hot as hell”.

“I will look ridiculous” he asserted again, blushing and crossing his arms.

Harry took a minute to metaphorically step back from the situation. It was extremely rare for Severus to be actively disobedient. Considering he had been out in a collar and leash, it was difficult to see why he was becoming so worked up about a pair of leather trousers. It wasn’t like he was showing any skin, and he would be pairing it with a formal shirt. Hell, he’d seen people wear leather trousers to the pub. It was obviously pushing at something for Severus and he needed to tread carefully, he didn’t want to actually harm him in any way. He considered him for a moment “You really have a problem with others seeing you as sexy, don’t you?” he queried.

“I don’t think sexy is one of the characteristics anyone would use to describe me” he answered. It was clear Severus was still annoyed but was desperately trying to remain respectful.

“I think you are sexy as hell” he replied calmly.

“You think my submission is sexy” Severus answered immediately “That is what you are attracted to” he sighed, “Look, I know what my assets are and what they are not. I am not ashamed, I am a Slytherin. I know how to use them to my advantage”

“Then you are wrong Pet” Harry replied forcibly. Severus merely looked at him. “I’ve been attracted to you since I was 14 love, well before I had any clue about your submission. You’re the reason I know I’m attracted to men”. The other man’s eyes widened in shock. Harry went to him, pulling them down to sit side by side on the bed. “Severus, you are gorgeous, and whoever convinced you otherwise needs their eyes tested and then shot.

 Severus snorted, before sighing again “It makes me uncomfortable”

“I know Pet” Harry empathised.

“Then, can I…” he began but Harry cut him off.

“No, you are mines Severus and you will wear them because I say you will” he paused “Trust me Pet”. The other man looked at him then nodded resignedly. Harry needed him to know he was attractive, and the only way to do that was to force him to see it. He knew he’d be there to support him through it. He wanted Severus to see himself like he saw him. He wanted to support Severus to build up his self-confidence in the areas that he needed to. Severus had done that for him, so it was time he returned the favour. 

By the time the evening ended, however, Harry was grumpy; an understatement if ever there was one. The night had backfired spectacularly. As expected, Severus had looked amazing in the leather trousers, and whilst he had initially been self-conscious, the more compliments he received, and the more the other Dominant’s looked at him with undisguised appreciation, the more his confidence had seemed to grow. Severus had suddenly known what it was like to feel sexy. Part of Harry had been ecstatic that he had been able to give this to him, but as the night wore on, another part of him was seriously jealous. Severus had done nothing wrong, he was in no way to blame for how Harry was currently feeling, which was making it worse. He had been nothing but obedient and submissive the whole night, which made the amount of possessiveness he was feeling completely unjustified, and thus more difficult to cope with. The more that the other Dominant’s had looked at him, the more possessive Harry had become, to the point he’d made him kneel down beside his table, which he had deliberately chosen so that Severus would be kneeling behind a large pillar, effectively blocking him from view. It had been completely unfair on his submissive, in that he’d taken something away that he was clearly enjoying. Harry was currently feeling like he had abused the other man. Considering how possessive he had felt towards him anyway, having other Dominant’s leering at him had made him insecure and defensive. He knew he was being completely unreasonable, and it was only made worse by the fact that Severus had said nothing about his ridiculous behaviour. He’d simply obeyed, and become, if possible, even more submissive, barely uttering a word unless asked a direct question. He’d also kept his eyes downcast and began leaning into him. Harry had even started to wonder whether Severus was a bit scared of him. He hoped that the other man knew that he would never deliberately hurt him, but then another part of him knew he had the blood of his uncle in him and he was scared of what he was capable of. The little voice in his head tormented him with the fact that he had the potential to be an abuser. He began to consider that perhaps he was drawn to being a Dominant because it gave him a way to excuse himself of his behaviour. They had walked home in complete silence, giving Harry the time to convince himself that he was an unconscious abuser. He’d locked himself in the bathroom as soon as they’d arrived home, trying to build up the courage to face the other man. He looked at himself in the mirror and he was deathly white.

“Sir” Severus called to him, concern clear in his tone as he knocked gently on the door. Harry opened it, staring up at the man, and begging him without words to help him. He felt completely alone and overwhelmed, and he didn’t know what to do. Arms came around him, pushing him forward, and he simply trusted them to lead him where he needed to go. Harry held him like he was a lifeline, and it took away some of the feelings of loneliness, and provided him with an anchor. Severus sat him on the couch and just held him for a while. Harry laid his head against his chest listening to the other man’s heartbeat, and it was like a balm to his frayed nerves.

“Harry?” the other man eventually questioned softly.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled flushing, embarrassed that Severus had seen him in such a weak moment. Harry was sure that he’d never want him as a dominant now. He thought that maybe that was a good thing, as it would mean he didn’t have the chance to hurt him.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Severus asked him, genuine concern in his voice. So, Harry told him. He told him about his fears, warring emotions, and predictions. He talked until everything was laid out, and he had nothing left to say. Severus knelt down in front of him, forcing him to look at him. Harry flushed again.

“Harry, I understand how much this must be hurting, but if you don’t mind me saying, you are an idiot” he declared, smiling warmly to counteract the words. “There are so many things about your fears that just don’t make sense. You, Harry, are the kindest natured, and least abusive, person I know” Harry looked away, how could that be true? “Harry look at me” Severus stated firmly “Am I weak?” Harry shook his head immediately “Do I come across as someone who would fall down at any Dominant’s feet?” again Harry shook his head “Do you think I would allow someone to abuse me without first making sure that there would be no witnesses to find the body?” Harry couldn’t help but laugh softly. “If I turned around right now and said I no longer wanted you to dominate me, would you go ahead without my consent?” Harry looked at him horrified, and Severus smiled in confirmation. “Harry, I am not an easy man, and I certainly don’t trust people easily. In my entire life, there have been 3 people I have truly trusted, and you Harry are one of them. If I thought for a moment you were capable of abuse, or indeed tried to abuse me I’d be off like a shot, and probably not before removing a few appendages first” he stated ruefully.

Harry thought over it, realising that he could trust Severus to keep him grounded. He could put his fears in the other man and know he would hold them “Thank you Severus. Sometimes I get lost in my head and it all seems so real”

“Well then I will just have to show you the road back out again. I will always be your friend Harry” Harry tried to ignore the sadness that accompanied that statement, knowing that Severus was highlighting that this was still only a temporary relationship.

“What about the jealousy though? That can’t be right?” he asked him.

Severus considered that for a moment. “There are two possibilities Harry” he began “Firstly, it could simply be, as I said that you are young and exploring your dominance. It could be that you have not yet learned to temper your emotions. You are surrounded by Dominant’s whom you see as a threat. You are effectively like a kid in a candy store who doesn’t want to share” he smirked “And for your information, I definitely don’t mind being the candy” Harry laughed at that, running his hands through Severus’ hair, feeling the warmth start to creep back into him.

“You said there was another possibility” he asked him.

Severus appeared to be contemplating for a moment before speaking, “You asked me before whether there was a reason that I was submissive.” Harry nodded in recollection. “Well I wasn’t entirely honest about that”. Harry wasn’t really sure what to make of that statement so he just waited for Severus to continue. “I am a bloodline submissive, and the other possibility is that whilst the above is still true, there could be an added element in that you may be a bloodline Dominant” he stated. Harry had no idea what he meant by that, and the confusion must have shown on his face. “This is difficult to explain. I mentioned before that many Slytherin couples live in dominant, submissive pairings. Their dominance or submission runs through the generations within the family. Many who live in this dynamic have had parents, and grandparents who have also lived in the dynamic. We call them bloodline Dominant’s or submissive’s because it is passed down through generations, and becomes part of their magical inheritance. For example, when a bloodline Dominant chooses to embrace their dynamic they can effectively channel their dominant inheritance. They are where the definition “Natural Dominant” comes from. You have taken to your dominance very quickly Harry, and you seem to be able to perceive situations in a manner that it should take you far longer to attune to. I had not previously considered that you were a bloodline Dominant because they are rare outwith Slytherin, and I am fairly certain your father wasn’t one, however you may find that many of your ancestors were Slytherin, and were bloodline dominant’s or submissive’s”

Harry really didn’t know what to make of that “So it’s not really my dominance then?”

Severus breathed out “As I said Harry it is difficult to explain, it is completely your dominance, it just means that you are far more naturally inclined to it than the average witch or wizard”

“But it’s not really me making the decisions then on how to act in a situation if it’s just my bloodline”

“Definitely not” Severus stated emphatically “Just because you are naturally inclined towards your dominance does not dictate how you choose to use it. It is the same as your magic. You are born with magic, but it does not dictate how you use it, or even if you use it. Like your magic your dominance is all you, it simply means that you feel more comfortable in your dominance, and less inclined to second guess yourself when you access it. It effectively just gives you a bit of a head start” Severus smiled at that.

“Ok, I think I understand, but what does that have to do with my jealousy” he asked him.

“If you are a bloodline Dominant, which I am relatively sure you are, by connecting with a bloodline submissive for the first time, you have accepted and effectively unleashed your bloodline. You are feeling your emotions to a greater extent than you normally would, and whilst your bloodline settles it may be difficult to reign in its full extent. It is akin to before you learned to control your magic, when it was unpredictable. You will have a period of time where you are learning to control and manage it. Getting a head start does not unfortunately come without its consequences. I would suggest that you just enjoy it. It is likely that the level of emotion you feel will pass as you learn to trust in yourself, and your bloodline settles. That same exuberance which you feel in your jealousy and possessiveness you are likely feeling in every other emotion; however, your fear is making you much more attuned to. If I had any concern I would tell you, however I do not.”

Harry considered that for a moment, “Does my being a Bloodline Dominant effect you?” he asked him nervously.

“You mean am I compelled to fall down at your feet?” Severus teased. Harry smiled but nodded “No, your bloodline has absolutely no impact on me, other than getting to enjoy it” he joked “There is no compulsion involved, please do not worry about that. I choose who I give my submission to, and it makes no difference whether they are bloodline dominants or not. I have been in relationships with both. Bloodline dominants are more attuned to their own dominance from an earlier point, however, other than that there is no real difference”. Harry was relieved, he didn’t know what he would have done if he had found out that Severus was only giving him his submission because of his bloodline. He still wasn’t really sure what it all meant, but at least he knew it didn’t really affect the other man.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” he queried.

Severus smirked “I am sorry Harry, but you seemed pretty freaked out by it all when we started, I didn’t want to add any extra anxiety than was necessary. I did not suspect that you might be a bloodline, so it would have made no difference to our relationship. The only reason that I am telling you know is that you are winding yourself up about your jealousy. It is important that you are aware of this and recognise that this is normal. Trust me Harry” Severus continued “I went through the same thing at your age, I only wish I had someone who I could have trusted to help me manage it”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked him.

“I am not sure this is something you would wish to hear. It is in relation to why I became a death eater. It is the only part of my submission in which I am ashamed” he hesitated for a second “And in some small way it involves your father and godfather”

“Whatever it is Severus I want to hear it. I feel like you know the depths of me and yet I still know very little of you”

“Is that an order Sir?” the other man stated, glancing at him shrewdly.

“No Severus it is not, you must decide freely whether you wish to share. This is a part of you that should only ever be given willingly”

The other man sighed “Very well” he paused, appearing to have trouble knowing where to begin. Harry used the opportunity to run his hands comfortingly through his Pet’s hair. Severus closed his eyes briefly, appearing to find comfort in the touch and then he looked up at him. “When I was a little younger than you, at the end of my second last year at Hogwarts I began to explore my submission. I had known for a while I was submissive, and I’d known since childhood I had the potential, as my family have been bloodline dominant’s or submissive’s for generations, without fail. I drew the eye of a Slytherin from the year above, and he began to explore it with me. His name was Larkin, and he was amazing. For a Slytherin he was rather kind and gentle, in a dominant sort of way” he stated wryly, “Thinking about it, he had many of the same qualities that you have, only nowhere near the same extent” Harry felt warm hearing this. “He began to help me understand my submission, and thus released my bloodline. Unfortunately, just as I was getting to the point that you are at, when things were becoming overwhelming, school ended. I do think he would have continued with the relationship and that he did feel guilty, however he joined a secret ministry organisation and was transferred overseas. I do not know if he is even still alive” he appeared slightly sorrowful at this, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from gently kissing him, before encouraging him to continue “I was alone, lost in my submission, and overwhelmingly sad. For a long time, I struggled with it, throwing myself into my schoolwork, and studying for the NEWTS. A few other bloodline dominants did approach me, and offered to support me. In hindsight, I should have found someone to work through it with, I felt lost and abandoned, and I just wasn’t interested” he stopped for a second “Are you sure you wish me to continue, the next part does not reflect well on your godfather?” Harry nodded, smiling encouragingly “One evening, I was studying in the library. Everyone else was gone. I had been there so often that the librarian had resorted to giving me a key to placate herself from the worry of throwing me out every evening. It gave me a place of solitude. Your father and godfather came in one evening and began taunting me, as was custom for them at this time” Harry grimaced, feeling ashamed “Do not get me wrong, normally I would give as good as I got, however I had been thinking about Larkin and trying for once to process my feelings towards him. I was feeling vulnerable and a little in my submissive headspace. This must have been obvious because Sirius…” he stopped, clearly noticing that Harry was suddenly angry.

“He tried to dominate you, didn’t he?” Harry asked, trying desperately to remain calm.

“Yes. He began to taunt me, laughing that the big bad Snivelus was a pathetic little sub” Harry’s fingers were digging into the arm of the couch. If his Godfather was here now he’d have a hard time not punching him in the face. “I ignored him, as our never-ending feud suddenly just seemed so very childish, and I couldn’t be bothered with it. I got up to leave and he pushed me to the ground. As I tried to get up he forced me to my knees, saying that’s where I belonged. He grabbed my hair, and then…” he stopped, seemingly struggling with the words. Harry touched his cheek gently “he tried to push my face into his groin. I fought him off, and at the same time your father, who had merely watched and taunted up until this point, must have recognised that Sirius had gone too far, because he suddenly shouted at him to stop. To be honest, thinking back, I believe Sirius was also shocked by what had happened, because he suddenly ran from the room. Both your father and godfather never taunted me from the day. They must have felt guilty, however I just felt angry and helpless. I was angry at myself for being a submissive, for being weak, and for drawing towards me people like your godfather” Harry continued to rub his cheek gently, though the anger was boiling inside him. “I eventually confided in Lucius, who used the opportunity to convince me that what I needed, to be strong, was to join the death eaters. He introduced me to Riddle who was this powerful Dominant. I was young and naïve, and he made it seem like I would be part of this invincible group. Plus, my submissive feelings were still erratic and overwhelming, because I had not given them an outlet, and I was drawn to this Dominant, hoping he could give me the stability I was so desperately craving. I still can’t believe how naïve I was, and I was barely inducted when I realised the full extent of my stupidity. I ran to Dumbledore, confessing everything. He saved my life. He gave me a job as an apprentice Potions Master, giving me the cover I needed to remain a death eater without ever having to kill. Death eaters who are no longer loyal do not have the option of leaving. Being a spy meant that I had to be protected, and shielded from suspicion, therefore I was never sent on raids. That is what I meant when I said I owe Albus everything. He not only saved my life, but my sanity, and my soul.”

“For what it’s worth I am sorry. I always knew you were one of the bravest men I had ever met but even I didn’t realise how strong you truly are. I am a little in awe of you” he admitted, and Severus flushed. “What you have been through, to be able to come out the other end as amazing as you are…well I just feel luckier every day. You make me feel so strong when you are beside me, and like I could manage anything” he paused “I can’t believe Sirius though, no wonder you hate him. I can’t believe I could have been so wrong about him”

“Harry, it is true that I will never forgive him, but he was young and foolish and by all accounts has turned into a good man”

Harry stopped him “That is no excuse. He was barely younger than I am now, and I’d never dream of doing something like that”

“No, however you are in a league of your own Sir” he stated ruefully.

Harry couldn’t help but smile softly at him “Don’t get me wrong, I am also angry at my Dad, how dare he just stand there” Severus didn’t say anything, but he reached up and began to rub Harry’s knee comfortingly. “I understand why you were so wary of me Severus, but I promise I’ll never ever treat you like. Though you are right, you’ll never let me get away with anything like that, and that’s why I feel so safe with you. I realise that it’s not just me that has to think about it, we are both responsible for making this relationship safe. I am truly sorry that I didn’t think of that before, and if I made you feel as if I didn’t think you were strong enough. You will never truly know how strong I think you are. It’s the reason that I want to be your Dominant, because to me there is nothing sexier than someone strong choosing to give themselves up to you. Knowing that I am the only one who gets to really see that side of you is amazing.” Severus smiled, seeming to be both pleased with Harry’s development, and embarrassed at the level of praise. “Pet, if you don’t mind me asking though, after everything that happened, how are you now so comfortable with your submission?”

“Albus” he stated, and Harry had a disturbing thought of the headmaster as a dominant. His disgust must have shown on his face because Severus laughed “No, not like that. He encouraged me to meet a Dominant he knew and trusted, who became my guide. He helped me to accept myself and to feel proud of myself, my strength, and my submission. I am no longer afraid of it overwhelming me. I rule my submission, and give it only when it is earned” he smiled, and Harry couldn’t help but feel warmth, and just a little bit special.

“You Severus are amazing” he stated genuinely. “Thank you for sharing this with me, and for supporting me tonight”.

Severus smiled “You are welcome Sir” they sat for a little while processing the evening until Severus interrupted his thoughts “Now, I have in front of me a Dominant who wants to possess me and yet here I am, fully clothed, and without anything to keep me occupied. You know I am starting to feel a little neglected” he smirked, before sighing dramatically.

Harry laughed “I wouldn’t want to be accused of neglecting my submissive” he dropped his tone of voice “So why don’t you be a good boy, and get into that bedroom, before I find a less appealing way to occupy your time”

Severus’ eyes flashed “Yes Sir” he smirked, before immediately heading into the bedroom.

Harry followed him, a mixture of emotions coursing through him. Today had been difficult, but in some way, it had also further cemented the connection they had. Harry was really starting to worry about how he would ever manage to cope without him.

 

 


	17. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this ended up being a long chapter again!. Just a quick warning for a bit of violence in this chapter. I would probably say it was mild, though it does have an impact on the character. Hopefully the reason for it will be clear in terms of the plot, but it's important to say it's there. 
> 
> Thanks for everyones continued encouragement, you are all awesome xx

“Perhaps if you had a few more brain cells, you may have been able to use this dedication in your potions making, but alas” Severus stated, sighing dramatically.

“Really?” Harry replied, gobsmacked, “This is the time you choose to be a bitch?”

“It simply came to my attention as I was awaiting you” he stated without tone.

Harry snorted “You would think you might watch your tongue, considering our positions”. Severus merely raised an eyebrow in reply.

“You really do need punished” Harry stated, unable to hide his amusement.

“Clearly I do” Severus retorted wryly “And how exactly are you going to teach me a lesson?”

“Mmm… perhaps I will leave you here to contemplate your actions” Harry stated, looking away thoughtfully before turning back.

Severus looked at him expressionlessly “I believe that would be appropriate” he paused “However, if I was to promise to curb my tongue for the next few minutes, is there any chance you may just get on with it and stick your cock inside me?” he deadpanned.

Harry was both amused and turned-on by Severus’ ability to appear so very in control whilst he was tied spread-eagled to the bed.

“Your ability to curb your tongue is seriously in question” Harry retorted, crossing his arms and faking annoyance.

“Well perhaps you might like to assure yourself that I do not have the ability to use my tongue” Severus replied, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

“Mmm, that might work. It would also mean nobody will be able to hear you scream” he intoned darkly. Severus’ eyes flashed, but he said nothing. Harry walked towards the chest, and pulled out two items, turning to show the other man.

“Erm, Sir, I …” Severus began nervously, before Harry cut him off with a raised hand.

“Ah, so now you decide to be respectful” Harry stated, shaking his head “Perhaps, you might now be regretting your behaviour?” Severus looked like he was about to reply, but Harry continued “This could have been such a nice afternoon. I was going to let you ride my cock boy” he stated, his voice darkening “However that tongue of yours has gotten you into trouble again. I don’t want to hear another word out of you.” he commanded “And you’ve lost cock privileges. Instead, I’m going to watch you writhe around the bed, your eyes begging me to make it stop” he walked towards the other man, who was now looking at him with a hint of panic.

“Open” he commanded, and Severus obeyed, opening his mouth wide to allow Harry to place the ball gag on his tongue, and strap it around his head. He pulled back and Severus dropped his head to the bed. “Is it too tight?” he asked, and the older man shook his head. He watched him for a few seconds “You look good. Perhaps I’ll keep you like that all the time, collared, bound, and gagged; simply a body available for my pleasure.” He stated, his voice low and dark. He watched as Severus’ cock jumped and he couldn’t help a small smirk crossing his face. “Now let’s get on with your punishment” he intoned brightly.

He knelt onto the bed between Severus’ legs. He admired the cock in front of him, giving it a soft brush with his fingers. It was just enough to give frustratingly soft stimulation, and he heard a huff of breath from the other man. He lowered his fingers down to find the anal plug that was already in the other man. He pulled it out slowly, throwing it onto the bed behind him. The plug he was about to use was wider and longer, somewhere between a standard plug and a dildo, so he spent some time rolling it around his sub’s opening before gently pushing it in, continuing to roll it and stretching the man as he went. Severus couldn’t stop himself from moving, and began to push back towards the plug. Eventually it was settled, and Harry looked up to the other man, grinning evilly. Severus’ forehead was already slightly damp with sweat, and his hands were clenched. Harry got up, walking back over to the chest. He found the remote and turned back towards his submissive.

He walked over to him, staring down intimidatingly, before switching the plug onto the first vibrating setting. Severus groaned and his cock jumped. Harry simply stood watching him, admiring the naked body in front of him. Despite how many times he had seen it, he still felt in awe of the beauty in front of him. It wasn’t because it was by definition perfect; Severus’ body had a number of faint scars.; but to Harry he was beautiful, he adored every part of his submissive’s body. The awe he felt was from the fact that Severus had so willingly given his body in submission for Harry to explore. He didn’t try to hide who he was, he was confident in his trust in Harry, and it was that which made him so beautiful. Harry continued to stare down at him, relishing the power he felt in overseeing his pet’s current condition. Severus was desperately trying to remain stoic, unwilling quite yet to give into the sensations coursing through him. Harry stopped the vibration, and Severus looked up at him.

“Perhaps, you are beginning to regret your earlier choice of words?” he asked him. Severus made no move to provide any confirmation, and there was a hint of challenge in his eyes. “Very well, perhaps you are ready for level 2 then?”. Severus’ eyes narrowed. Just before Harry turned the setting, he smirked “There are 5 settings Pet, and I intend for you to experience each one” Severus’ eyes widened immediately, and Harry smirked again. He turned the switch to the second setting, and immediately the older man began to move, his hands clenching in their bonds. Harry kept watch on the other man’s hands, to ensure that he was not trying to signal any distress, but his movements were simply his inability to remain stoic in the face of increasing stimulation.

Harry kept him on the setting for at least two minutes and then without allowing him any kind of respite, he increased it to setting three. Severus moaned, a cross between pain and pleasure. His eyes were unfocused, and his movements became wilder. His body pulled at the bonds tying him to the bed, and Harry was thankful that the cuffs were padded, and were designed to stop him from getting hurt. Harry watched as pre-come collected on the tip of his submissive’s cock. He decided to be lenient, knowing at this point Severus must be trying to keep from going too close to the edge. He stopped the vibration, and Severus groaned, a mixture of relief and exasperation. His eyes quickly sought out Harry’s, and they seemed to have lost their defiance. He walked up to the other man, running his fingers down his chest, which was rising and falling quickly.  He desperately wanted to kiss him, however the gag was making that impossible.

“Do you have anything you wish to say to me?” he asked him, allowing Severus the opportunity to indicate whether he wished to use his safeword. The other man shook his head, and Harry smiled. “Two more settings to go Pet” he reminded him, “Perhaps you will remember this the next time you feel like mouthing off at me?” Severus nodded his head, and Harry smirked, knowing that hell would freeze over before Severus was ever able to curb his tongue completely. In all honesty, he loved it. He loved how Severus could seamlessly switch between so many different aspects of himself, from obedient submissive, mentor, supportive partner, to acid-tongued tease. He hoped that he gave Severus all the aspects of himself that he needed.

Without warning, Harry switched to the fourth setting, and Severus’ entire body arched up. He moaned loudly, now barely even muffled by the gag, and he pulled desperately at the bonds. Harry knew that the pleasure must be almost unbearable by now. He watched him for over a minute and then turned it off. Severus sank back onto the bed, huffing in a mixture of exasperation and relief. Harry smiled at him wickedly when his eyes sought out his pleadingly. He stared down at him and as Severus’ eyes locked with his, he surreptitiously turned it back to setting four. Severus groaned, and he began writhing again. Harry turned it off again after ten seconds, and just as the other man was looking back to him with confusion he turned it on again. He did this a few times, watching his submissive as the sensations overwhelmed him. Harry was amazingly turned on by the display, and was desperate to come. He turned it off again, and Severus groaned out in frustration, his cock weeping.

“I’ll make you a deal Pet” he stated, dropping his voice. “I’m going to turn the setting back to one, and remove your gag. If you can watch your tongue long enough to take me in your mouth and get me off, I will turn it up to setting five and you can come whenever you want, but…” he continued, his tone dark and warning “If there is so much as one word out of you that is not Yes Sir or No Sir, I’ll gag you again and leave you here for the rest of the afternoon, and believe me, if you come without permission, you’ll not come again for a month. Do I make myself clear?” he asked him.

Severus’ eyes were wide, and he nodded immediately. Harry bent down to remove the gag, massaging his jaw as he did so. Severus groaned but did not say anything. Harry opened his trousers, pulling out his cock and rubbing it a few times to bring it back to full hardness. He continued to pleasure himself as his submissive watched him, his eyes locked on Harry’s cock. He pleasured himself harshly, enjoying being on display for Severus, knowing the man was desperate to have him in his mouth. When he was quite close he knelt up on the bed and then straddled his submissive’s chest.

“You have been warned boy” he reminded him, “Are you going to be good”

“Yes Sir” Severus answered immediately, dropping his eyes for a second to signal his deference. Harry stared at him for a second before switching it back to setting one. Severus moaned low and opened his mouth. Harry moved forward, pushing himself into the warmth of his submissive’s mouth. Severus rolled his tongue around him, and sucked at him for a while. Harry groaned at the sensations, and rocked himself into him. He was already quite close, and looking at the way Severus was bound in front of him was a major turn on. He pulled out after a while, needing more friction than Severus could give in his current position. He rubbed himself harshly until he was right at the brink and then pushed it back into his submissive’s mouth. Severus sucked at him and moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up the shaft that pushed him over the edge. Harry cried out, allowing himself to come deep into Severus’ mouth, as his submissive continued to moan around him. When he was done, he pulled out and blindly turned the remote to the last setting. Severus cried out, arching up under him. Harry bent down and sucked at his neck, and that seemed to push him over the edge. His submissive bucked and cried out as he released, and Harry felt some of it hit his back. Severus panted harshly though the aftershocks, and when Harry was sure he was done he turned off the remote. He knelt up, looking down at his submissive who was panting and sweat soaked.

“So, are you going to behave now?” Harry asked him. “Are you going to keep that tongue in check?”

Severus looked up at him “Definitely, Sir” he began, still panting “That’s at least six hours of good behaviour” he replied, looking up and smiling at him innocently.

Harry laughed, “You are a nightmare” he replied, flicking on the remote for ten seconds, just as a little reminder.

The following morning Harry was sitting on the couch, attempting unsuccessfully to set the planner to record a programme he wanted. Frustrated he gave up, leaning back into the couch cushions. “Pet” he shouted through to the bedroom. Severus wandered through immediately, wearing his trousers, one sock, and a shirt which he hadn’t yet buttoned up. He came to kneel in front of Harry and relaxed into his standard pose. Harry sat staring at him for a while. He hadn’t called him through for anything really, he just missed him, which he realised was a little bit ridiculous, considering they were in the same house. He leaned forward and ran his hands down his submissive’s chest. It wasn’t a sexual touch. Harry had been so caught up in the excitement of having a submissive, that he hadn’t really taken the time to realise that he had a submissive; to understand that Severus was his, at least for the time being. He hadn’t taken the time to fully appreciate what that meant. He reflected for a few moments on the level of power that Severus had gifted him with; the fact that he had put himself in Harry’s hands to do with what he wished. For now, at least. Severus belonged to him, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to have Severus simply for himself, untouchable by anyone else.

Harry traced his hands over every curve of his submissive’s exposed skin, imprinting into memory every aspect of him. Severus remained still, taking what his dominant gave him. He remained relaxed and compliant, simply following where Harry led. “I have to go out later” Harry told him, not expecting an answer “I want you to stay in today” he commanded gently, “The cottage needs a bit of a tidy up. I am going to leave you a list of things to do. I want you to do them in order, and I will check when I return home”

“Yes Sir” Severus agreed easily, relaxing into Harry’s touch. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, watching as the older man’s eyes drifted shut. He looked relaxed and content, and Harry enjoyed seeing him like this.

“I want to know that you are remaining obedient and submissive to me all day” he continued, his voice still soft, “I want you to remember that you are mine, and that you are serving me with me everything you do”

“Yes Sir, I am yours to command” he breathed out softly. They sat for a short time as Harry continued to run his fingers over the other man, enjoying the softness of his skin, and the quiet connection that came with the moment. “Sir?” the older man queried softly.

“Yes Pet?”

“I wondered whether you wished to have me cook for Selena and Karen. They have now both had us round for dinner on more than one occasion, and I thought you might like to return the invitation. I could make you a list of some potential food options”. Severus looked up at him softly, awaiting a command.

Harry smiled, “Yes, I would like that, thank you”, he paused for a moment, before changing the subject. “Strip for me” he stated, his tone neutral. He didn’t need to raise his voice, or put on a commanding tone. He knew Severus would obey him, and it was a heady feeling. Severus stood immediately, and despite the fact that he had only recently dressed, he removed his clothes and then knelt back in front of his dominant. Harry watched him for a moment, a comfortable silence filling the room.

“Spread your legs, put yourself on display for me” he intoned quietly.

Severus obeyed, parting his legs wider, his cock half hard against his thigh, and a slight blush on his face. Harry stood, circling his pet, taking him in from every angle. He still wasn’t feeling in a sexual mood, he just wanted to spend time drinking in his submissive. He knelt down behind him, tracing his fingers over the light scars on the elder man’s back, before leaning in and kissing his way down his back. The skin was soft and warm, interspersed with tiny ridges where his lips met the scars.

“Can you tell me about these Pet?” he asked him quietly, before coming around to sit on the couch in front of him.

Severus raised his eyes, but they were soft and there was a hint of something warm that Harry couldn’t quite name. “Please do not be upset about them Sir, I have long since processed my feelings towards them. I no longer have any emotions attached to them”. Harry smiled at him but did not say anything. “They were from Riddle” he began, and that gave Harry a shock. Of all the people he had considered may have given him the scars, Voldemort was not the one he had suspected. “Not long after I confessed myself to Albus, Riddle took an interest in me as a submissive. By this point I already knew what kind of man he was, and had no interest in him. I was scared that he would make me his submissive without choice, but then I realised he wanted to subjugate me, rather than take me as his submissive. He began to order me around on nonsensical trivialities. He wanted me to worship him. His desire for power comes from a deep-seated insecurity of not being good enough, and of being less than others. He could see that I wasn’t one to be easily dominated, and his inability to make me want him infuriated him. Don’t get me wrong, I was deferential to him. I needed to be to survive, but he knew that I didn’t desire him as a dominant. Despite his outward appearance, Riddle is terrified of losing his followers, and of being overtaken. It is for that reason that he keeps many of his more powerful supporters segregated from each other, and inflicts so much pain on them, so that they are too terrified to group together to unseat him. A leader who has true loyalty has no need for fear and pain. Only those who would be unseated without it, rely on it so heavily. It is for that reason that he inflicts so much destruction and pain on his followers. One evening he was infuriated with me for treating him simply as a leader, and not looking at him as a dominant, and he made up some ridiculous excuse for punishing me. He decided that I needed a personal lesson, and he whipped me rather than using the normal pain spells he is partial to.”

Severus looked at him with wry disgust, and Harry leant forward to kiss him softly. He was getting really sick of hearing about the ways in which Severus had been hurt. To know that he had been through so much infuriated him, and he wanted nothing more than to make sure he would never be hurt again. He knew it was a ridiculous expectation; they were at war, but as his dominant he just wanted to protect him.

“I was ashamed of the punishment I had received” he continued, “and was determined that no-one should find out. However one of the wounds became infected, and I ended up becoming very sick. When I recovered enough to tell Albus what had happened he was furious with me. He hadn’t even really been angry with me when I joined the death eaters, but this time he was apoplectic.  He lectured me about keeping it hidden from him, and not trusting him enough to seek help, to the extent that I had put my very life in danger” Severus stopped for a second, blushing, “I think it is one of the only times I have ever seen him so enraged. I was devastated that he was so angry with me, when he had done so much for me. I felt so guilty, and like a small child being lectured.” He looked down briefly “Albus might not be a dominant, but he certainly has the traits when he chooses to use them. For a moment when he was lecturing me, I honestly thought he was going to put me over his knee.” He grimaced slightly “Instead, he insisted I meet with his Dominant friend. Albus had been encouraging me since the beginning to meet with him but I had been refusing. I didn’t want to be a submissive, and was determined to avoid that part of myself completely. Albus insisted at this point that I at least meet with him, and I was feeling so guilty at disappointing him that I agreed. It is only because of this meeting, that I met and decided to be guided by his friend”

“I know you said you are ok with it all, and I am glad you were able to work through it but I am still sorry” Harry told him meaningfully.

“Thank you, Sir, but I assure you that Adducere, my guide, supported me to work through this. I am no longer upset by it all. Believe me, Riddle’s general punishments are much worse, and as soon as I took Adducere as my dominant Riddle backed off. He at least respects the dynamic that much”

Harry smiled at him, pulling him forward into a deep kiss, that was both comforting and claiming. By the end Severus was panting slightly.

“You were turned on by the thought that he would put you over his knee, weren’t you?” Harry asked him, clearly taking the other man by surprise.

Severus blanched “Albus is the closest thing I have to a real father” he stated.

“Yes, now he is, but back then he was the headmaster and you were barely out of school. Are you telling me that you weren’t turned on by the schoolboy fantasy of being spanked by your teacher?” Severus blushed and looked down, unwilling to reply “Have you ever lived out that fantasy? The naughty schoolboy being spanked by the strict teacher?” Severus was now almost crimson as he shook his head. Harry leaned down, whispering in his ear “Would you like to?” the hitched breath and hardening cock of his submissive told him all he needed to know. He smiled, running his hands through his hair. “Well perhaps I might be able to help you with that” he promised, lowering his voice. Severus moaned, and Harry pulled him in for another kiss, before chuckling, “But unfortunately not today, I need to go out soon, and I don’t have time to do that fantasy justice”. Severus sighed slightly but did not comment, and Harry was proud of him for his obedience.

A short while later, after thirty minutes of Harry being unable to pull himself away from kissing Severus, and ultimately making him slightly late, Harry went out to meet with a friend, and left Severus tidying up. He left him the specific instructions and promised to be back in time for them to go to their team bowling. Tonight, was going to be particularly fierce as they were mixing it up into couples, and so it was going to be a little more even. Severus’ skills were going to be balanced out by Harry’s inconsistencies. Some nights he was great and some he spent most of the night in the gutter.

By the time he returned, Harry had ended up being out longer than expected, and it wouldn’t be long until the team would be coming to get them. When he entered the cottage, Severus wasn’t in the living room and Harry wandered into the bedroom in search of him. He found his submissive sound asleep, curled up on his side wearing his trousers and a t-shirt. It was unusual for him to sleep during the day but Harry definitely didn’t begrudge him it. He stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was dreaming about, and whether he might be playing a starring role. He was definitely starting to think that it would be fun to try out some role play scenes, and he wondered if the other man had any particular fantasies he hadn’t disclosed yet.

Quietly, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, and then laid himself out behind the sleeping man. He snaked his arm around him, and whispered seductively in his ear. “Wake up Pet” he commanded gently, “We have to get ready for the bowling. Although” he teased “I want to know what you were dreaming about and whether I can use it to make you scream”. He snaked his arm under his t-shirt, to slide up the warm skin of his chest, and tweak his nipple softly, whilst he leaned in and began to nibble at his ear. The next thing he knew he had been thrown off of Severus and was now pinned to the bed with the elder man’s hands around his throat. Severus looked down at him, seething with anger and hate. Harry had never seen such hatred pour from him. The other man wasn’t choking him with all his strength, but it was tight enough that Harry could feel himself starting to struggle for breath.

“You think this is a game Potter?” Severus spat at him. “You think that your position gives you the right to do what you wish?”

“Wha…” Harry breathed out, unable to gain enough breath to make any actual noise.

Severus pushed his throat a little harder, his eyes wild as he snarled at him “You are just like your godfather. Get this straight Potter, this is acting. You think that playing the Dominant gives you the right to do what you wish? Touch me again and I will kill you.” Severus pushed his throat again, causing Harry’s eyes to water, and suddenly Harry felt scared of the other man.  He grabbed at the hands around his throat, desperately trying to pull them off. Severus looked down at him with disgust before he pulled himself up and off the bed, freeing the younger man. Harry grabbed his throat, coughing, and desperately sucking in lungfuls of air. Severus left the room without looking at him, and Harry curled in on himself. What the hell had happened? Severus had genuinely scared him, and he had no idea what had brought all that on. Had it been Severus’ attempt at a scene? Because if it had been, Harry hadn’t felt remotely turned on, he just felt alone and scared. He replayed the last few days, wondering if he had done something to hurt him that would make Severus act this way. For a moment, Harry wondered if the whole thing had been some elaborate act. That Severus being his submissive had been some sort of joke, and was payback for what his godfather had done. Had all of this been a way of Severus revenging himself on the other man? He tried to dismiss that thought, but there was a niggling doubt in the back of his mind. How could Severus go from being so caring this morning to staring at him with such wild-eyed hatred? He needed to speak to him but a part of him was scared. He pulled himself from the bed, and sidled towards the bedroom door. He suddenly felt very small. It felt like he was a child again, trying to judge whether it was safe to come out of his cupboard; whether his uncle was in one of his moods that meant Harry would be on the receiving end of, at best, verbal abuse. He could hear Severus banging around in the kitchen and his heart was in his throat. He felt desperately hurt and alone.

The elder man must have sensed him enter the kitchen, because he turned, crossing his arms, and glaring at him as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Severus” Harry began nervously “What was that about?” he paused for a second “You really hurt me” he added softly, having to desperately push down tears that were threatening to rise up.

The other man continued to stare at him coldly “I think you got off lightly considering you just tried to sexually molest me”

Harry couldn’t make sense of Severus’ words, and he couldn’t stand the other man looking at him with such pure hatred. “Has all of this been just to get back at me for my godfather?” he asked, needing to know but scared of the answer.

Severus frowned slightly, “The way I feel about your mutt of a Godfather has nothing to do with your actions Mr Potter. Just because I am pretending to be your submissive does not give you the right to sexually assault me”

“Pretending?” he asked him, suddenly feeling anger rising within him.

“Yes Mr Potter” the other man spat, eyeballing him with a look of disdain “Are you delusional? This is all an act”

“Well fuck you then” Harry screamed, losing it a little, “Fuck you. How dare you. How could you be so fucking cruel to make me think you cared for me? How could you even do all that only for revenge?” Harry knew he was losing it, but he felt like his insides were ripping apart. Severus made to interrupt him but Harry didn’t want to hear anything from him, he hated Severus more than he thought possible in that moment “Well done Professor, you really got me this time, didn’t you?” he seethed, “Well fuck all of this, I’m outta here as soon as I can pack. You can get some other sucker to play the Dom” he turned, running into the bedroom, and slamming the door behind him. He yanked open the chest of drawers and began pulling out the clothes within. He could barely see what he was doing, and wasn’t entirely sure if he was pulling out his or Severus’ clothes. The door opened a moment later but Harry ignored him, continuing to throw things onto the bed.

“Mr Potter” Severus barked but Harry continued to ignore him “Mr Potter, stop acting like a child and talk to me”

“Talk to you?” Harry seethed, then laughed almost manically “What could I possibly have to talk to you about?”

“I am curious Mr Potter, what about my behaviour led you to believe I cared about you?” he asked, sounding both inquisitive and disgusted at the same time.

Harry turned to him in disbelief “Wow” he said, unable to think of anything else to say to him. “Just…wow”

“Seriously Mr Potter, in the 24 hours we have been here, what could possibly make you think I cared for you”.

Harry stopped, feeling his entire body tense “24 hours?” he asked.

“Yes, in these past 24 hours, what about my behaviour gave you reason to believe I cared for you enough that you felt it reasonable to sexually assault me?”

“Severus” he began, and he could see the other man tense at the informality of the address “Do you really believe we have been here only 24 hours?”

“Well perhaps it has been slightly less, however I find no reason for you to play with such semantics” he ground out.

Harry stared at him in shock, the pieces suddenly starting to make an illogical sort of sense “Severus, we have been here nearly seven weeks” he replied, his voice softer now that his anger had dissipated so suddenly.

Severus frowned at him “Seven weeks, what in Merlin’s name are you talking about?”

“Check the paper, it’s nearly seven weeks since the day we arrived”

The other man suddenly looked unsure, immediately turning to exit the bedroom. Harry followed slowly from behind. As he entered the living room Severus looked up at him with shocked eyes. “Is this some sort of joke?” he barked. Harry stared at the other man, realising that this was Snape from the day they arrived. The man who didn’t trust him and thought Harry’s objective was to hurt and humiliate him. His heart suddenly ached for him, for what he must be going through, and he desperately wanted to take him in his arms and make it all ok. But that would only make the situation worse. He had no relationship with this man and would rightfully see any advances as Harry abusing his position. No wonder Snape had reacted so aggressively. If he had been in his position and Snape had suddenly lain beside him, touched him and made sexual comments, he’d have probably tried to hex the man into oblivion, and that didn’t even take account of the issues Severus had with his Godfather. He needed to help the other man at this moment, and work out what was going on for him. He would have time later to feel sorry for himself.

“I know you don’t particularly like me P…Professor, nor trust me, but do you really think I would make something like this up? You’ve known me for seven years. Do you think me capable of this?” he asked him, genuinely curious. Snape looked at him briefly before shaking his head, his eyes wide in shock. Harry was gratified to know that Snape at least trusted him that much. “Professor, can we sit down and try and work out what is going on?”. Without waiting for an answer he went to sit on the couch and Snape followed suit, though sat as far away from him as was humanly possible.

“How can I have suddenly lost seven weeks of my memory?” he asked him.

“I don’t know” Harry shook his head, “you were fine when I left a few hours ago. We do know that, or at least we have hypothesised that, the death eaters are using some sort of memory spells in the community. I don’t know how you alone might have become affected though”

“Tell me everything you know so far” Snape barked at him. Harry told him about the last seven weeks, deliberately avoiding the topic of their intimate relationship, merely describing their theories, and their time in the community.

Snape was about to ask him a question when the doorbell rang. Harry couldn’t stop the rising panic “Do you want to go into the bedroom, I’ll tell them you have a headache”

Severus sneered at him, “No I want to see exactly if this is true or not”

Harry wanted to beg him to go into the other room but didn’t want to start an argument, “Fine” he ground out “But remember we are supposed to be in an intimate relationship, and you are really good friends with many of the people here” Snape looked at him with a little shock. “So just play along”. The other man nodded, standing to follow him to the door.

Harry threw on a scarf to cover his neck before opening the door nervously “Hey guys” he smiled, faking happiness at seeing the crowd at his door. He could feel the bile rising up his throat, and he desperately swallowed it down.

“Gary, we are going to smash them tonight” a voice called out from the crowd, “Wait til you here what the penalty is this week” a few of them sniggered, and there was a fair few groans from the crowd.

“I’m sorry guys, I’m really not feeling too well tonight” he replied, and the mood sobered immediately.

Selena looked at him “You really don’t look too well Jamie” she stated concerned, “Do you need anything? Do you want me to call the doctor?”

“No it’s ok, I think I just need a night in bed. I’m really sorry”

“Don’t worry about it, you just get yourself better, and let that man you adore look after you for the night” she smiled, crinkling her eyes up at Severus.

“I will, thank you” he replied, making a show of placing his hand onto Severus’ back, who tensed immediately.

Selena looked at them curiously but did not comment. “Good, well I shall call round tomorrow and find out how you are doing”

Bill piped up at this point “Gary I have those recipes you asked for. If you don’t make it to the get-together tomorrow, I’ll hand them in on the way back”

“Thank you” Severus replied, managing to make it seem easy and natural.

“No problem, though I’m going to be mad at you if we lose the game because we don’t have our star player” he joked.

The crowd said their goodbyes and Harry had the distinct feeling of dejavu, with the dread of closing the door to spend the night with a sullen potions master. As soon as the door was closed Severus jerked away from him as if he was on fire, turning to stare at him with daggers.

“What exactly is the nature of our relationship”

Harry swallowed nervously, backing off to put a safe distance between himself and the other man, fearing a reprisal of earlier. “Does it matter right now?” he asked.

Severus sneered “I would like at least some kind of explanation for your earlier behaviour”

“Fine” he sighed “We were…intimate”

Snape looked at him with disgust “Why would I ever choose to have an intimate relationship with you?” he asked.

Harry shrugged “I don’t know, you never really told me. I just figured we liked each other. I mean it’s not exactly been the most conventional of relationships, but I think we were happy, you said I intrigued you” he realised he was talking about their relationship in the past tense, and a ball of pain nestled into his chest.

Snape bared his teeth, but said no more “A memory spell can only take effect if I have ingested it or have made bodily contact with it. Look around for anything that is out of place. If you find something do not touch it, I will touch it. The spell has already taken effect so it will do me no further harm”

Harry nodded, beginning to look around. The living room showed nothing out of place, and they moved into the bedroom. Harry deliberately didn’t look at the bed, not allowing himself to either remember all the times they had shared, or the incident from earlier. He was trying so hard not to think of his Severus. It almost felt like a death had occurred, despite the fact that the man was across the room from him. He turned around to see Snape crouching in front of their toy chest.

“I wouldn’t look in there if I was you” Harry told him, before he had a chance to open the chest.

The other man turned to look at him coldly “And why not?”

Harry shrugged, “I just don’t think you’d appreciate knowing what is in there”. A part of him wanted Snape to look; for him to see exactly what they’d been up to the last seven weeks. He was hurt and alone, and angry towards the other man simply for not being his Severus. But the other part of him knew that it wasn’t really Snape’s fault; that he wasn’t deliberately trying to hurt him. He also didn’t want the man to ruin something that was so special between him and his submissive. He couldn’t help thinking of them as two separate men. Snape seemed to hesitate for a second before sneering and turning to open the box.

“Please” Harry pleaded.

The elder man looked up at him frowning before smirking nastily “You seem almost scared Potter”. He turned again, and this time lifted the lid of the chest. He stood up abruptly, turning to glare angrily at Harry. “What is this?” he shouted. “Was this what you were expecting this trip to be about?” Harry slumped, how was he going to explain this. Right now, in Severus’ mind, he probably seemed like a fiend who was trying to take advantage of him. Severus knelt down again, pulling out some of the items. He lifted the spreader bar, gaping at it in astonishment. He threw it to the side, before pulling out the overhead bondage cuffs. This too was thrown with some level of anger.  Next came the leash and Harry thought Snape’s eyes were going to pop out of his head. Snape then pulled out the paddle with the amusing carving of the duck, and he turned to glare at him in a mixture of revulsion and anger. He made to throw it across the room, but Harry hollered at him to stop, making him freeze.

“Please, please Snape, please don’t break that, anything else but that” he pleaded.

Snape’s nose crunched up in confusion as he stared down at the paddle, probably thinking that Harry had gone a bit mad. “And what’s so special about this ridiculous paddle?” he sneered.

“It just is ok. I got it from someone I truly care about” Snape must have sensed the sincerity in his voice because he merely threw the paddle onto the bed before walking away from the chest. Harry gathered all the pieces back together, placing them in the box, and tucking the paddle safely away out of sight. Just as he was putting the last piece in he noticed a padlock that he hadn’t seen before.

“Snape” he shouted, and the man came back in from the other room.

“There is a black padlock in the bottom of the chest that I haven’t seen before, it’s definitely not one of ou….mines” he stated, looking up at the other man, who frowned.

“Why exactly would I be poking around in your toy chest” he asked, folding his arms. Harry blushed but didn’t know how to reply. Severus scoffed at him “That will not be the object. It has to be something I have actually touched”.

He made to walk away, and Harry realised he would have to tell him “It isn’t my chest Snape” he called out softly, and the other man turned slowly. Harry guessed he already knew what the rest of the sentence was going to be. “It was our chest”. Snape stared at him with a blank expression. He gave nothing away but stepped forward and gingerly took the padlock from the chest. He walked away and Harry followed him curiously. He went into the kitchen, rummaging around until he found some vinegar, sugar, and oregano. He poured a little of each on to the padlock.

“Yes this is it” he declared “It is a simple memory spell that will require an antidote. We shall have to contact Albus to bring me one from my store”

“How do you know” he asked, and Snape sneered at him.

“Did you ever listen in potions class?” Harry had a flashback to this morning, and for a second he had to push himself not to laugh, but then he looked up and caught sight of the other man and he sighed, feeling the ball of sadness hit him a little more. Severus sneered at his lack of reply, “When you cannot use magic to screen for a spell, you can use these items, it will release a subtle smell if it comes into contact with particular types of spells”

Now knowing what it was, Harry used the emergency telephone to contact Mr Weasley, who contacted the headmaster to arrange a video call for 8pm. It was arranged that Albus and Kingsley would meet them at a muggle hotel a couple of towns away the following morning, once he had arranged a portkey. Harry and Severus sent a message to the bowling alley that Harry really wasn’t feeling well, that they were going to the local A and E, and would contact Selena in the morning. They packed a small case and left immediately to catch a taxi to the hotel. They had agreed that they would tell Selena in the morning that Harry was being kept in for a couple of nights for observation, and that way they could spend time with Albus and Kingsley doing a bit of strategizing. Neither said a word to each other on the taxi drive there, and Severus insisted on separate hotel rooms.

When Harry entered his room, he locked the door, and for the first night in seven weeks he was going to be sleeping alone. Tonight had been awful, and he let the grief overtake him. He cried, sobbing all of the hurt and fear out of him, curling in on himself on the bed, and pulling the covers over until he had made a cocoon. He cried until there were no more tears left, and then lay for a while simply replaying the day over and over. A knock startled him, and he quickly brushed away any remaining tear tracks. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and he had to admit that he looked awful. His cheeks were puffy, he looked withdrawn and exhausted, and there was bruising around his neck. Shrugging, there was little he could do about it, he threw on the scarf again and went to open the door. Severus stood on the other side, seemingly a little nervous.

“Can I come in?” he asked, unable to look at him. Harry really didn’t want to deal with anything else tonight. He wanted to get tonight over with and hopefully have his Severus back tomorrow, however he had no real excuse for denying the other man entry. He nodded, pulling the door back and bracing himself for further disparaging. “You have been crying” Severus stated bluntly. Harry didn’t have anything left in him to be embarrassed and merely shrugged. “Why?” the elder man asked him, seemingly genuinely curious.

“Does it really matter?” he asked tiredly.

“Yes” the other man replied, he stopped for a second but Harry chose not to respond. Snape sighed, “I have been musing on today. Do we truly have an intimate relationship?”

Harry looked at him, unable to really fathom what the other man wanted “You will find out tomorrow if you get your memory back, don’t you just want to wait until then?”

“I am unable to stem my curiosity until then. An intimate relationship between us does not seem likely, and I cannot understand why I would be drawn into one” he replied. Though his tone was not meant as hurtful it caused Harry a stab of pain.

“Well thanks very much” he replied desolately.

“That appears to have caused you some distress, however I did not mean it in that manner, I am simply curious”

“Do you want to sit down?” Harry asked, motioning to a chair as he sat on the bed. Snape complied and turned to him expectantly

“Yes we are in an intimate relationship, though it didn’t start off that way” he snorted in a dejectedly amused sort of way “Actually it started with me spanking you.” Snape growled and was about to say something, but Harry quickly intervened, “It was mutual consent”

The other man blushed before snapping at him “Why would I give you the rights to spank me?”

Harry thought about it for a little while “I was forced to spank you once in public about a week and a half after we arrived. We’d kind of started to build a bit of a friendship by then, and we’d been at the pub. Some idiot knocked my drink all over you and you weren’t exactly friendly about it” he snorted, that was an understatement. “I had to spank you to get you out of the situation” Snape’s blush deepened and he scowled “Don’t worry, you remained completely clothed” Snape sat back, though he didn’t look happy. It was really weird explaining their history to a man who was part of it. “I think you realised that I really didn’t want to hurt you, and well things kind of developed from there. You offered to help me to learn, to understand my own dominance. It started out non-sexual, but I suppose it didn’t take long before we developed a sexual relationship.” Harry smiled in tired amusement “To be honest the whole thing went really fast”.

Snape stared at him curiously “You are barely eighteen, why on earth would I allow you to Dominate me?”

Harry shrugged again, these were quite subjective questions, and he really didn’t want to start a conversation about bloodlines “I don’t know. You said you thought I was really mature” he offered, and Snape scowled “I don’t know Snape ok” he bit out, becoming frustrated “Severus and I were intimate and we just seemed to fit. Our dynamics meshed well but as he would always say it was the people first and the dynamic second. We got on, we had fun, we laughed, we looked after each other, and we cared a hell of a lot about each other.”

Snape’s eyes had widened at Harry’s speech, and he studied him for a moment “You do not see me as the same person, do you?” he asked.

Harry looked at him, suddenly realising what he had said “I’m sorry, that was really unfair. I am just tired, but you didn’t deserve that. It’s just hard to think about what he… I mean you were like this morning, what we had. I know you are right there, but you also aren’t. You’re not the man I talked to this morning, and I miss him.” he looked straight at Snape, knowing he was being completely unfair to him but unable to stop “You are my best friend, and you’re not there to help me to cope with this, and what’s worse is you won’t let me be there to help you.”

“Your best friend?” the other man asked him astonished.

Harry smiled “Of course you are. I can tell you anything. I can come to you about anything, about any worry or fear and you somehow make everything so much better and so much easier to handle. When something happens you’re the first person I want to tell.  When something is funny I can’t wait to see you to share it with you. I’m sorry this doesn’t make much sense to you. To you I’m just that unruly Gryffindor whose arsehole godfather…well you know” he hadn’t really meant to mention that.

Severus’ eyes widened comically “I told you about that?”

“I’m sorry Snape, I shouldn’t have brought that up. I am really tired, I’m not thinking straight. You don’t know you’ve told me that and I shouldn’t have mentioned it” he genuinely felt regretful that he had brought it up.

“I’ve only ever told three people about that” the other man breathed out in shock. He paused for a moment, and looked at him contemplatively “I would only tell you about that if I truly trusted you. I do not sense manipulation on your part, therefore I must conclude that we are in a relationship, or I have gone completely off my head, though I am inclined to think that both may be true” he smirked, and for a moment Harry caught a glimpse of his Severus.

Harry smiled genuinely for the first time that evening “Well, that’s definitely not the first time you have said that to me”

They both sat in silence for a moment before Snape stood “Well I shall see you tomorrow, Mr Potter” he stated, inclining his head towards him, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Before the other man reached the door, he turned back to Harry “What is with the ridiculous duck paddle?” he asked.

Harry laughed, a mixture of humour and sadness “I definitely don’t think that is a conversation for this evening. I think it’s probably better that you get that memory back with the rest of them.” Snape appeared as if he was about to say something and then thought better of it.

“Very well, good night”. At that he left, and Harry curled back into bed. Whilst the meeting with Snape had made him feel slightly better, new worries began to pop into his mind as the night progressed. Snape had seemed genuinely disgusted by the thought of a relationship with him. What if this gave him new insight, and with his memories back he would re-evaluate their relationship. Additionally, even though he now knew that Harry had not made non-consensual advances towards him, what if his fear that he had, had permanently damaged his trust in Harry?  Harry’s anxiety built as the evening progressed and it was a long time before he fell into a restless sleep.


	18. Responsibilities

Harry hadn’t managed to get much sleep during the night, and it certainly showed. He didn’t mind admitting he looked a mess. He brushed his hair, attempting to make it look something akin to tamed. He stared at himself in the mirror, putting a fake smile on his face in an attempt to conceal the gaunt grey that was his current complexion, hoping it would be enough to fool the headmaster. He glanced at the ring of bruises on his neck, picturing the look of pure hatred on the face of the man… he shook his head, unable to think about it any longer. He threw on his scarf, hoping to convince Albus that he was merely a little under the weather and feeling the cold, which should explain his complexion and unusual attire.

He wandered down the corridor at ten past ten, knowing that the other men should have arrived already, and knocked on Snape’s door. He was greeted by Auror Kingsley, who smiled and gave him a brief nod as he stepped back to let him in.

“Harry my boy” Albus enthused on catching sight of him. As he walked towards him smiling, his face turned to one of concern “Harry you do not look well, are you ok?”

Harry smiled, genuinely pleased to see the headmaster “I am fine headmaster, I think I’m just getting a bit of a cold” He saw Snape look at him briefly before he turned away abruptly. Harry looked at the headmaster expectantly, he really hoped that Snape hadn’t already taken the antidote. If he had, he certainly didn’t look like he wanted to be anywhere near him.

“Severus has taken the first batch, he will be required to take another in about an hour, and if it works it should work immediately after the second dose” Albus told him.

“Of course, it will work Albus, I brewed it” Snape shot at him indignantly.

“You might have had an off day my boy” Albus returned, winking surreptitiously at Harry as Snape narrowed his eyes.

“Perhaps I shall have an off day around your tea sometime, old man” he replied without tone.

“You wouldn’t dare” the headmaster countered, putting his hand to his chest and feigning hurt.

“Try me” Snape replied, smirking evilly

It was nice to see them joking, Harry had never seen Snape joke prior to coming to the community. In fact, he couldn’t remember him being anything other than difficult. It was good to see that his life hadn’t all been war, fear, and pain. They talked for a while, going over some of the details about the memory potion.

“What I am trying to work out is why we were targeted” Snape mused, “They cannot know we were wizards. We have used no magic, and have made no mention of the wizarding world”

“What about the glamour’s?” Harry asked tentatively, unsure if he was saying something stupid, and equally unsure of the other man’s reaction.

“No” Snape replied calmly “It was not our magic, and should not have aroused suspicion” Harry was confused, and it must have shown.

“There are countless muggles out there with spells on them” Albus began “Protection enchantments for muggle family members, memory spells when magic has been witnessed. One spell would not have drawn suspicion from anyone. Only yourselves, Kingsley and I can see the real you, as it is our magic. Every witch and wizard has some level of ability to sense spell magic, but this is usually only in the presence of large spellwork, and if it has been cast fairly recently. There are some, though they are rare, wizards and witches who can sense spell magic at a minute level. They can sense spells at the site they were created, even if it was weeks ago, and can sense whether the spell cast on someone is by them. It makes spells, if created by the person, instantly recognisable. We placed the enchantments on you so that even if there was by chance a sensitive, then they would feel that the magic was not coordinated with your natural body rhythm, and would then assume that you were a muggle who had a spell cast upon them”

“Oh” he replied nodding, it did make a lot of sense.

Auror Kingsely interjected at this point “Why do you think they targeted you if not as a wizard?”

Snape sighed “They have been trying to drive us out for weeks, I assume they meant to attack both of us, though I cannot understand why they specifically targeted us. It may be that we have seen something they want us to forget, though we do not realise it, or it is part of the manner in which they have been abducting initiates”

They talked for a while longer, attempting to make some sense of the turn of events, until Snape interrupted them “It is time for me to take the second dose. I would like to talk privately to Mr Potter beforehand, so leave” he commanded to the other men. Harry’s heart jumped into his throat. What did he want to talk to him about, was he going to tell him that he didn’t want to continue to pursue a relationship?

“Where are we supposed to go Snape” Kingsley argued, clearly annoyed at being ordered around by someone whom he evidently wasn’t keen on.

“Go for a coffee, purchase a newspaper, don a pair of glittery fairy wings, a pretty pink dress and dance the conga in a male burlesque show for all I care, as long as you are not here” he barked, turning away from him.

Harry had to turn away to hide his laugh, catching the eye of the headmaster who also appeared to be having difficulty in keeping a straight face. Kingsley looked affronted, and opened his mouth to respond when the headmaster smoothly cut in “I believe that is a good idea, perhaps we shall look for somewhere to wet our whistle, what say you old chum?” he announced brightly, pushing the Auror out of the door. “We shall remain in the hotel, so please come and find us when you are done” he stated to them, before closing the door behind them. Severus turned and picked up the antidote, pulling out the stopper and beginning to lift it to his mouth.

“Wait” Harry urged, and Snape stilled, “I thought you wanted to talk?”

“I said that merely to get rid of the bothersome twins” he replied “I imagine that however this works out, you and I are going to need some time once I get my memory back. Either you are telling the truth and we will need to talk, or I will be throwing you out of a third-floor window” he smirked, and Harry wasn’t entirely sure if he was joking.

“Can I ask you one thing first” Harry asked him tentatively and the other man nodded. “Are you really disgusted by the possibility of a relationship between us?”

Snape peered at him “If what you say is true, then no, I am not completely averse to a relationship”. At that, he upended the antidote, and it was gone. There was a moment when the other man looked a little hazy, and then it was obvious that the potion had worked as his entire body language changed in a second. His eyes swung to meet Harry’s and there was a look of naked pain across his face. “Oh god, Harry” he breathed, then stopped speaking, unwilling or unable to finish his thought.

Harry wanted nothing more than to run to the other man but he couldn’t help feeling afraid. He didn’t know if Severus still wanted him, if he was angry with him, or even if he was afraid of him. “Severus, are you ok?” he asked him tentatively, unable to keep the tremor from his voice.

“I am fine.” He replied, looking away briefly before looking back at him with trepidation.  Severus wasn’t putting up a blank mask and this gave Harry some hope. “I am so sorry Harry” he said meaningfully, his voice filled with sorrow. Harry crossed the room in two strides, pulling the other man against him, and burying his head in his chest. Severus wrapped his arms around him tightly, and they clung to each other.

“Severus, I missed you so much” Harry breathed into his chest, unwilling to let go. The older man pushed them back towards the bed, laying Harry down and climbing on top of him. Severus stared down at him, smiling warmly before bending his face to kiss him. It was both tender and passionate, full of warmth and protection, and Harry melted into the kiss. Severus pulled back for a moment, and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. He stared at the bruises, and his face contorted into naked shame and horror.

“Harry, I am so sorry. If you can’t forgive me for what I have done I will understand. I have no excuse for physically hurting you”

Harry grabbed his face “Listen to me boy, you have every excuse. You thought I was sexually assaulting you. If it had been anyone else I would expect you to do much more than give them a few bruises. You did not hurt me out of choice, but out of a fear reaction that you were unable to control. I think if it had been me you’d have ended up a lot worse than with a few bruises. I don’t want you to think about it anymore, do you understand me”

Severus smiled down at him, his eyes crinkling in amusement “Yes Sir” he chuckled. He stopped smiling after a second. “I am still sorry, what you must have been through” he sighed, shaking his head before leaning down to kiss gently at the bruises. Harry melted into the kisses, allowing his hurt and sorrow to be gently soothed by the presence of the other man. He ran his hands through Severus’ hair, basking in the comfort of the physical closeness and enjoying the protective weight of him over his body. Severus pulled his head up, and his eyes crinkled again in amusement “So you didn’t want to tell me the story of the duck paddle?” he asked him.

Harry laughed “Exactly how do you think you would have taken it?”

“I think it might have been a toss-up between throwing you or throwing myself out of the window” he snorted.

Harry laughed again and then there was silence “Severus, when you couldn’t remember us you seemed genuinely disgusted by the thought of a relationship”

Severus nodded “At first yes, but remember Harry, before I came to the community my vision of you was clouded by your father and godfather and my preconceived notions of what I thought you to be. The more we talked last night the more I had to admit to myself that there was something about you that was intriguing. I believe that had I not regained my memory, I would very much be at risk of falling under your spell all over again.”

Harry was both relieved and astonished “What was it about last night?”

“There were two aspects. The first was when you emphatically informed me I was your best friend” He smiled warmly “Whilst I have no need for overly sentimental Gryffindor declarations” he smirked “I must convey that this is true for me also. I never thought I would have a best friend, and certainly not one as noble and selfless as the great hero of the wizarding world” he mocked, and Harry used his hand to swat at his backside in pretend indignance. “The second aspect…well it was generally everything about you. I lay in bed last night going over your outbursts, realising how truly you cared for me and how passionate you were. The way you treated me with respect and consideration, even after everything, was something which I was unable to ignore. It would have taken me a while to admit it but I respected you”.

Harry looked at him, feeling genuinely vulnerable “Please don’t leave me like that again” he pleaded.

“If I have any say in it, you will never be without me, whatever happens. As I said, you are my best friend Harry, and I will always be there for you no matter what” Severus answered genuinely, and for a few moments they simply stared at each other. They talked for a while longer, interspersing this with comforting kisses, and Harry could feel his fear and loneliness lifting with every second.

“Now as much as I might want to lie here all day with you, I suppose we should inform the brainless wonders that I am returned to the enigmatic man I always was” Severus joked.

Harry snorted “At least try to be nice to them”

Severus scrunched his nose “If I must”

Harry kissed him again “Mmm, are you sure we can’t just tell them to bugger off so I can do some unspeakable things to you?”

“As much as I would like to be at your tender mercies, fulfilling my role as your dutiful slave, I fear we have other duties” Severus huffed in amusement.

“Mmm, I like that slave idea” he laughed, only half joking, attempting to gauge Severus’ reaction.

“Yes, I wondered how long it would take before you had the courage to mention that” Severus smirked at him.

“You knew?” Harry asked him astonished.

“Of course I knew. I mean those ridiculous shorts, there was no mistaking what I looked like in them” he replied shrewdly.

“So?” he asked tentatively.

Severus sighed as if put upon “I may have a way of accommodating you, however you must promise not to ask any more about it”

Harry’s eyes widened and he could feel his cock beginning to rise “ok” he breathed “Now are you sure we don’t have time…”

“No” Severus laughed, and Harry growled.

Leaning down, he whispered seductively “I mean, respectfully Sir, as much as I deserve to be spanked and put on my knees being made to serve you, we really must go”.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from moaning as the fantasies assaulted his brain. He loved when Severus was playful. “You tease” he breathed, pushing himself against the older man. Severus smirked triumphantly.

Harry pushed him, rolling him over until he was now above him, pinning him to the bed with his weight and grinding against him. “Perhaps I need to remind you of your place boy” Harry stated, dropping his voice into a more dominant tone. Severus’ smile fell away as his eyes flashed. “Perhaps I need to make sure you know exactly who you belong to” he paused “and make sure everyone else knows it too”. He knew the threat of public dominance would get to Severus, and he applauded himself internally as the other man moaned and began to rub against him. “I wonder what they would think if they came in here and you were naked on your knees with your mouth around my cock?”

“Oh god, Sir” Severus panted, “Please” he pleaded.

Harry continued to rub himself against his submissive, whose cock was hard against him. Knowing that the other men were close by and could essentially walk in at any time was giving him a thrill that he hadn’t expected. “Imagine what they would think of you right now boy, the big scary potions master rutting against me, willing to do anything just to be allowed to come” he teased, bending down to nibble at his ear. Severus moaned again, and sped up his thrusts, “You want to come, don’t you?” Harry asked him, and Severus nodded emphatically. “Are you going to come in your clothes like a dirty little boy?” he teased, knowing full well that he was just as close as the other man. Severus groaned, biting his lip to keep from crying out, desperately trying to keep quiet knowing that they might be overheard.

“Please Sir” he begged, looking a little wide-eyed and ruffled. Harry lifted himself up a little, stuffing his hands down Severus’ trousers, and gripping his cock messily. 

“If I let you come are you going to be a good boy?” he asked him, lowering his voice to the dominant pitch that he knew drove Severus wild.

“Oh god, yes Sir” he moaned.

Harry knelt up, pulling the other man with him. He hurriedly unbuttoned Severus’ pants and then his own “Grab my cock” he commanded and Severus hastily obeyed. They pleasured each other hard and fast, their hitched breaths and stifled moans synchronising along with their movements. “Come boy” Harry commanded, and they both came together, rearing up, desperately trying not to scream as they came over each other’s clothes.

“You are entirely to blame for that one” Harry panted as the orgasm finally ended.

Severus tried to smirk and failed, instead collapsing onto the bed. “Thank Merlin our magic isn’t restricted here and we can actually use cleaning spells. I think we would have a challenging time explaining to Albus why we both needed to change clothes”

Harry laughed and then pulled him in for a long kiss “I don’t want to be apart from you again today” he stated.

Severus huffed “I doubt I will be able to continue with this charade that I hate you any longer anyway. You and Albus appear to be my kryptonite…and yes I do know who superman is, and I find him a very real likeness to myself”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing “Modest, aren’t you?”

“I am merely stating a fact” he deadpanned, before sighing “Sir, as much as I find myself able to be open about my feelings in the community, this is not so easy outside of it…”

Harry interrupted him “Pet, I don’t want you to be open about your feelings. I don’t care if no-one ever knows what we have. I don’t want you to change for me, and it’s private between us anyway. All I ask is that you just don’t leave me today okay?”

“Okay” he smiled, leaning forward to place a small kiss against Harry’s lips.

They cleaned themselves and Harry placed a glamour around the bruises, feeling stupid for not having thought of that this morning.  He’d gone so long without magic that it wasn’t an immediate thought anymore. A look of shame passed again over Severus’ face when Harry incanted the spell, but Harry simply pressed himself against him, showing him there were no hard feelings. It might have been terrifying at the time but in Harry’s mind it was justified, and Severus didn’t deserve to blame himself simply for defending himself against a perceived sexual attack.

They found Albus and Kingsley tucked away in the corner of the hotel bar. It was quiet, with only a couple of other residents, who were across the other side of the bar, affording them a good level of privacy. The headmaster looked at them expectantly, and Severus nodded.

A grin covered Albus’ face “Excellent” he announced happily. Harry and Severus sat, and Albus turned to look at him “You are looking much better Harry” he declared.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better actually. Don’t really know why though” he replied. He could see out the corner of his eye Severus deliberately shaping his face into a blank mask.

“Did you talk then?” Kingsley asked him.

“Yes, we had quite an intense talk” Harry returned, keeping his tone neutral.

“Good, good” Albus replied “I hope it was productive for you Severus”

Severus also kept his voice neutral “It was unexpectedly enlightening”

Albus smiled warmly “I am glad you seem to be getting on a little better”

“Yes, we seem to have tied-up some issues” Severus replied coolly, and Harry had to work very hard to keep his face straight.

“I believe it is approximately lunch time, shall we find somewhere to eat before continuing our discussion?” Albus asked them jovially.

“Oh..” Harry began excitedly.

“No” Snape interjected immediately, and Harry turned to him with sad eyes.

“Aww…” he began

“No” Snape again interrupted him, crossing his arms.

“But…” Harry tried again.

“No” he maintained.

Harry looked at him then smirked “Quack”

Severus narrowed his eyes, obviously understanding the reference “Which?” he asked. Harry smiled evilly, knowing that Severus was asking whether he would be spanked or not. Harry didn’t reply, letting Severus make up his own mind about which was worse, and which he would actually prefer. He sighed eventually, “Fine” he ground out, “We are going to the Chocolate Factory for lunch” he announced, in an annoyed tone of voice, before standing and striding towards the exit, refusing to wait on the other men. Harry smirked triumphantly. He got a thrill from Severus’ public submission to him, though undetectable by others, and he was pretty sure that Severus would be feeling the same. He turned to the other men who were looking at Harry as if he had gone a bit mad, waiting for an explanation. Harry merely smiled, before following Severus out the pub.

An hour later Harry was in heaven. There had been three pages of chocolate desserts from him to choose from. Severus had looked at it with disgust, and then in absolute horror when Harry’s chocolate fudge cake knickerbocker glory arrived. It was enormous, and had a full piece of chocolate fudge cake on a funny little edible plate sticking out of the top of the glass. Harry and Dumbledore hadn’t bothered ordering actual food. The headmaster had ordered a chocolate fountain with an assortment of dipping paraphernalia, and giggled with boyish delight when it arrived. Kingsley had ordered soup and then gave into Dumbledore’s offerings and began helping the man devour his chocolate fountain. Severus had ordered paella, and opted for no chocolate, spending the entire time gazing in disgust as Harry, Albus, and Kingsley turned into “chocolate covered children” as Severus informed them.

“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Harry asked him, as he dipped his fudge cake into the headmaster’s fountain.

Severus didn’t even bother answering, instead opting for gazing at him judgementally. Harry laughed, and then made a show of licking all of the chocolate from his spoon, “Yum” he announced, looking up at Severus. He’d meant it as simply a way of winding him up, but as he looked up he caught a flash of desire in Severus’ face, before it was quickly replaced with a neutral mask. Luckily the other men weren’t looking and were at that moment debating whether to order extra marshmallows. Harry hadn’t realised that what he was doing could be construed as erotic, but then he thought about what he must have looked like. Harry looked at him meaningfully, and then brought his fingers to his mouth, and began to lick off the chocolate.

“Ow” a sharp pain lanced through his leg and he realised that Severus must have kicked him under the table.

“Are you alright my boy?” Albus asked him.

“Yes, sorry, I just banged my knee on the table leg” he replied, still rubbing his leg.

“Try to be more careful Mr Potter” Severus chimed in. Harry looked at him, and Severus merely raised one eyebrow at him.

“Thank you, Snape. I wouldn’t want to have any more accidents, they could have serious consequences” he returned neutrally.

“Indeed my boy” the headmaster acknowledged “that could be painful”

“Exactly” he nodded at the headmaster, but flicked his gaze towards his submissive. Severus did not react but Harry was fairly sure he got the message.

They finished their desserts, and ordered some coffee., chatting about inconsequentials before turning to more serious matters.

“Snape, how are you going to explain the lack of you know what if you go back to you know where tomorrow” Kingsley asked him.

Severus rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at Kingsley’s unsophisticated manner of being discreet. “By not addressing it, we be may be able to make them think that it simply did not work, instead making Harry and I very ill. The only problem I can foresee is that it is my own…concoction… thus if there is a sensitive they may be able to sense this, though I find this unlikely”. Albus and Kingsley nodded.

“I am still concerned that they know you are not a muggle” Kingsley stated quietly.

“I still do not see how, we have been very discreet, there has been nothing non-muggle, not even in private. And nothing which would have drawn suspicion, we have acted very much like a normal muggle couple. We have acted within the expectations of the community lifestyle, and we seem to have been accepted as genuine” he flicked his gaze briefly to Harry then returned to Kingsley, “It would be difficult to see how someone could have believed we weren’t muggle if we have not had anything which would have identified us as ….” Severus stopped, his eyes widening, and his mouth dropping open. Harry was about to ask him what was wrong when he growled “I am such an idiot” he ground out, and Harry watched as his fists clenched on the table.

The headmaster looked at him in concern “Wha…” but he didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence, as Severus stood abruptly.

“We must return to the hotel now” he barked, though his voice was low, and he looked slightly defeated. They quickly paid, and took a taxi back to the hotel. The journey was tense and silent, and Severus wouldn’t even look at him. Harry was worried; his stomach somersaulting, wondering if he had done something wrong. As they entered the hotel, however, he was genuinely relieved when he surreptitiously rubbed his fingers across Severus’ in the elevator, and Severus did the same back. At least it seemed the other man wasn’t angry at him. As the door shut in Severus’ room, they all looked at him expectantly. His submissive looked angry, and tense, but Harry was shocked to see a blush creep up his neck.

“I have only now realised that it is possible that they may be aware we are wizards. If certain witches or wizards were nearby, they would easily have been able to recognise our magic”. He sighed, “I take full responsibility for this”. He turned to Harry, “I am sorry Harry but I must tell them”. Harry was confused, he didn’t know what Severus meant. The older man looked genuinely pained as he turned to Dumbledore and Kingsley. “What I am about to tell you should not leave this room” he barked, and the two men nodded. Severus looked back at him, his eyes almost pleading forgiveness, before he looked away. “I have reason to believe that Harry is a Bloodline Dominant” he began.

Harry’s stomach flipped, why would Severus have told them this? The other men turned to him, their eyes wide, and he couldn’t stop himself blushing. He looked up at Severus for an explanation.

His submissive looked directly at him. “Your bloodline is base magic Harry. Because you have only just released it, when you first tapped into it, it would have been like setting off a bunch of fireworks to any other bloodline dominants within the area. They would have felt it. When I told you that you were effectively marking your territory, that was in actual fact what you were doing. You were placing your magic around me so that other Dominants would know not to approach me.”

Harry could tell that his cheeks were Scarlett, but he ignored it “I thought you said it wouldn’t affect you?” he asked him, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice. It was difficult to talk about something so private in front of the other men.

“I did not lie Harry, it does not directly affect me. Placing your magic on a submissive only occurs during this initial period, when your bloodline hasn’t settled. It is not really about you or I, but about giving a warning to more experienced Dominant’s that you are new to your bloodline, that you are not yet able to fully manage it or your emotions, and that you feel threatened by them. If you had been in Slytherin you would have found that older bloodline Dominant’s would have supported you during this period, and would have made sure to act cautiously around the submissive you were involved with, so that they could support you in settling your bloodline. It is the same with submissive’s. If I had also been new to my bloodline, it would have placed my magic around you” Severus sighed, turning to the other men. “I have only recently realised that Harry is most likely a Bloodline Dominant, and because the magic marking only occurs in the initial stages, and we are not around other Bloodline’s, I did not think about it until now. Bloodline Dominant’s are primarily Slytherin based, and unfortunately Slytherin makes up the main bulk of Voldemort’s forces, therefore, it is likely that at least one Bloodline Dominant is around” Severus sank back into a chair behind him. He looked devastated, and Harry could also tell that he would be feeling responsible and guilty for blowing their cover. Harry wanted nothing more than to hold him, but Severus had been forced to reveal a lot about himself. For an intensely private man Harry could only imagine how excruciating that must be, and he didn’t want to add to that.

“Thank you for telling us Snape, that can’t have been easy for either of you” Harry was shocked that the speaker was not Albus but Kingsley. Snape looked up at him, also wide-eyed, and Kingsley smiled “I do not know much about Bloodline Dynamics, but I do understand how important they” he smiled “And I recognise how much this must have taken to forgo your privacy in telling us this. Now, what we have to think about is what this all means. Why give you the memory potion?”

Severus stared at him for a moment longer, and then seemed to decide Kingsley was being genuine “Either they intended to distract us long enough to enact their plan, or they needed to get rid of us. Either way, I assume that our presence was making it difficult for them to engage in their usual methods of removing the initiates. It is possible that if we are to return now that the other initiates will be gone, and the community won’t remember them”

“Oh God” Harry breathed, his stomach twisting.

“We will get them back Harry” Severus told him, his tone assertive. Harry looked at him, nodding, trusting in the other man.

“Why did they go for a memory spell, and not just try to kill us?” he asked his submissive.

Auror Kingsely interjected at this point “It is surprisingly difficult to kill a wizard, and aside from the unforgiveables, there are not a lot of options.  Your magic has a natural defense so it would have been difficult to take you by surprise. That level of spell would have meant that you would have retaliated, and that would have been far too high profile for them. I assume that they were banking on the fact that you would act in a manner that would continue to keep your cover”

“Do you think they know who we are?” he asked him.

Kingsley shook his head, “I doubt even the desire for concealment would have stopped them from taking the chance to take you both down.”

“I also have not been summoned” Severus cut in, “The dark lord believes that I am on a two month potions expedition and agreed not to summon me unless absolutely necessary. He values my potion making ability too highly. However, if he believed for a second that I was not where I informed him I would be, he would be summoning me for an explanation. He would not wait for his death-eaters to kill me, he would rather have that pleasure himself” he stated sardonically.

They agreed that Harry and Severus would return to the community, both to try and seek out any magical residue, and to speak with Selena. They would inform Selena that they were undercover detectives, and that they needed her to allow Dumbledore and Kingsley into the community that evening. They would also be asking her to get everyone to stay inside tonight, making up some story that there was someone dangerous hiding out in the community. Albus and Kingsley would be rounding up some other Aurors who would be able to attend if things got out of hand.

“I need a moment to speak with Severus” Harry informed them, his tone clear that it was not a request. The other men nodded, looking at him appraisingly before leaving, agreeing to use Harry’s room to organise things. As soon as they left Severus fell to his knees, his head bowed.

“I am sorry Sir” he stated, his voice full of guilt.

Harry strode over to him, pulling his head up forcefully, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck, and bending down to take him in a possessive kiss.

“You have nothing to be sorry for boy” he informed him.

“Respectfully Sir, I must disagree. I hurt you, I revealed confidential information without your permission, and I may have put lives in danger because I was too wrapped up in my own selfish desires to think about the consequences.” He looked down, shame and defeat in every line of his body.

“Severus” Harry began softly, though his voice was firm, “Look at me”. The other man raised his eyes to him. He looked tired, and as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “I am so proud of you” he began, and Severus’ eyes widened fractionally. “Do you even realise how proud of you I am for choosing to tell them everything, knowing that you were revealing intensely private information about yourself. You are amazing, Pet. You haven’t put anyone in danger, you’ve helped to save people because you are so damn smart, and so bloody selfless. You make this world a better place, and you make me a better person, just by standing by my side. I don’t care how selfish it is, but I would never have given up these last two months for anything. And Pet, our relationship has probably saved a lot of people, because by knowing we were wizards, the death eaters have probably been too wary to enter the community. They’ve resorted to a memory spell to push us out because we’ve represented a barrier to them. And now that you’ve figured it out, we can use this to find Karen and Dennis, and stop them being able to hurt anyone else. Without you, and our relationship, the community would have been in a lot more danger. Whilst it hasn’t been ideal circumstances, things have worked out better than we could have hoped for”. Severus seemed to be taking time to process the information, and eventually must have realised that there was some truth in Harry’s statement, because his body language changed.

“Thank you, Sir” he sighed, “Though I know that you are right, I still feel guilty for hurting you and revealing your status without your permission”

“I know Pet” Harry smiled at him warmly, “I am not angry with you, and I don’t blame you for anything, but because I know you need it, I will punish you. I would rather we waited until after this is finished though. Do you think you will manage until then?”

“Yes Sir, thank you. Knowing that you will punish me is enough for now”, he stated.

Harry pulled him in for another kiss, and then silence reigned for a few moments while Harry tried to steel himself for what was coming next, “Severus I need to speak to you about something important”. The other man looked at him with curiosity, “Can you come and sit on the bed for a moment? I need this to be an equal conversation”.

“Harry, are you alright?” Severus asked him, his face betraying a hint of concern as he sat next to him on the bed.

Harry rubbed his face, the nerves somersaulting in his stomach “Look I know this is probably not the best time, but I really can’t do this anymore. What we have is amazing but…” he glanced up at the other man whose face had suddenly shuttered into a blank mask.

Severus cut in, “Harry you need go no further, this relationship was only ever temporary, and I held no allusions that it would continue. It does not change our friendship however. Please do not think any more about it, It is probably for the best that this stops now, that way we can both return to the wizarding world without any awkward conversations” he smirked though it was devoid of humour, and made to stand.

Harry grabbed onto his shoulder, “Is that really what you want?” he asked him, a deafening pain building up in his chest, “Friendship?”

Severus sat down again “I was led to believe that you desired a friendship between us, though I understand if this is not something you wish to continue when we return home” he replied neutrally, no longer looking at Harry.

Harry was a bit confused about the conversation, and was starting to think they were on different pages. He decided however that he needed to be upfront, even if it meant losing the other man’s friendship. “Severus, I’m not sure if we are having the same conversation here. Look…” he sighed, trying to find the right words “please let me just get this out, and then you can say what you want” the other man nodded, and Harry ran his fingers through his own hair “Severus, I’ve grown to care for you a lot over the last two months, and I do realise that this is probably the worst time to bring this conversation up, but I can’t go into this, well whatever we are going into, knowing that there is a possibility that one of us might not make it back, and I haven’t done this. And I also don’t want to go home and have months of trying to figure things out afterwards. I need to know where I stand. I love what we have, but Severus I can’t keep living under this arbitrary end date, it’s too hard. I want to have a real relationship with you, without an end date, and if it’s not something you want then I need to know now” he turned fearfully towards the other man who was looking at him wide-eyed.

“You want to have a relationship?” he asked him, seemingly a little unsure.

Harry nodded “Well yes. I mean I know that even if you do you might not want to tell people about us for a while, and I suppose I’m ok with…”

Severus cut him off “Do you think I am embarrassed by you?”

Harry looked away briefly shrugging “I don’t know, I mean maybe”

Severus pulled himself off the bed, and knelt in front of him, grasping his hands, “Harry, you have no idea how much I want to have a relationship with you, but I never imagined you felt the same.” Harry made to cut in but Severus continued “Don’t get me wrong Harry, I know you have come to care for me, you are a typical Gryffindor, wearing your heart on your sleeve, but I thought it was merely as a mentor and in a friendship manner. I never for a second believed you would want me for more than that, but if you do I am not going to second guess it. I would love to have a real relationship with you however you want this to progress, and whilst we will have to keep the relationship private for a while, a necessity of war I am afraid, I have no concern about your friends and family knowing. Never think I am embarrassed by you Harry, you are positively the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are strong, beautiful, caring, kind, thoughtful, and generally an amazing person, and I feel unworthy of you, however you have also made me feel more secure in myself in the last two months, and for the first time in my life I believe that I can have some real happiness”

Harry was blushing at the praise, but in that moment he felt on top of the world. He stood, pulling the other man up, and kissing him deeply, the kiss cementing their attachment to each other.

“So, you’re my boyfriend then?” Harry laughed, squeezing his bum.

Severus screwed up his nose, sighing and rolling his eyes “What a ridiculous notion… though I admit that it is an apt description of this new relationship”

Harry smiled “I know we have a lot to talk about, we need to set new boundaries if we are going to find a balance between being partners and continue with our dynamic, but I’m glad we know we are going to make it work”

“Indeed” Severus stated shrewdly “I doubt you would be able to continue a relationship without incorporating your dynamic now. I believe I only have myself to blame in that respects. I have given you entirely too much free reign over me… Sir” he sighed dramatically, raising his eyebrows.

“Mmm… but now you are officially mine, so you better get used to catering to my every whim” he joked, “No-one will rescue you, now that I have you completely under my power, boy”

Severus narrowed his eyes, “Entirely too much free reign” he asserted. “You’ve gone on a mad power trip”

“When it comes to you, you better believe it” he stated, a little darkly “If I could tie you up and keep you under my control all the time, I would”

“I suppose that is my burden to bear. Now that I have created a monster, I must take responsibility for my actions” he shook his head, as if burdened with a terrible knowledge.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the ridiculous conversation, though he was admittedly quite turned on. “So boy” he began, returning to his darker demeanour “How are you going to keep your Master happy right now? How are you going to fulfil your responsibilities?”

Severus ran his hands down Harry’s chest before dropping to his knees, “I think I should show my Master that I understand my place. That I know my place is on my knees, serving him” he teased, his voice like dark silk, looking up at Harry through hooded eyelashes.

Harry could feel his desire curling in his stomach, as he watched the submissive display. “Yes boy, I think that would be a good idea. We wouldn’t want you forgetting your place, and me having to remind you, now would we, not when there are so many people close by?”

“No Sir” he gasped softly “your boy definitely doesn’t want reminding. He knows his place, and would like to show you just how good a boy he can be” Severus returned, his voice tinged with unmistakeable desire.

“You will not come” he commanded, “The next time you come, we will both have returned safe, and I will bend you over and make sure you know your place, do you understand” he asked him. Severus nodded, looking up at him with a mixture of desire and gratitude. Harry was making it clear that he was demanding that they both return safe, and this was his promise to them both; to his boyfriend, his best friend, and his submissive. He didn't know what was going to happen, but for a few moments they could forget about what was coming. “Now show me what a good boy you are” he stated, his voice dominant, and immediately Severus set to work removing his cock, and showing his Dominant exactly how much he appreciated him.


	19. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people. 
> 
> My chapters are a little shorter at the moment, because I'm swamped with uni work (I also got sidetracked writing a couple of chapters that are quite a bit in the future. I really am terrible for not writing in order!)
> 
> Just for fun I would also like to know what house you identify with, so if you comment, put your house! I'm a Gryffindor (with a wee bit of Slytherin), and my partner in crime is a Slytherin (with a wee bit of Gryffindor), so we balance each other out well. :-)

It was nearly 6pm by the time they made it back to the community. They had organised that Albus and Kingsley would join them at 9pm all going well, allowing them a general cover of darkness. This would give Harry and Severus time to speak to Selena, and begin some reconnaissance. They took a taxi back to the community after phoning Selena to tell them that they were on their way back. They used their key to unlock the gate, and when they stepped inside it almost felt like coming home, which was ridiculous considering they had only been there seven weeks. But it was undeniable that when they were in the community they didn’t have to hide a fundamental part of themselves. Harry grabbed Severus’ hand as soon as they stepped through the gates, and a short while later he turned to him, pulling him in for a claiming kiss. The other man wrapped his arms around him, and Harry could feel him relax into his grasp. He pulled Severus tight against him, grabbing his buttocks, and deepening the kiss. The elder man was his now, and he was definitely taking advantage of that.

“Would you put him down” a voice stated behind them, amusedly. Harry and Severus pulled apart, though Harry didn’t let go of his hand, to see Selena and Bill smiling at them, clearly entertained.

Harry laughed, “Sorry… well, no actually, I’m not sorry at all. Don’t give me such fun toys if you don’t want me to play with them in public” he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He could hear Severus huff with laughter next to him, whilst Selena rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

“Honestly, if it gets any steamier, we are going to have to put a warning label on you two. Someone would think you were new lovebirds the way you carry on” she stated, smiling indulgently at them.

“Well…” Harry replied, conspiratorially. Selena and Bill looked at them in confusion. “Later” he promised.

“How are you feeling?” Selena asked, changing the subject “I was worried about you”

Harry’s amusement vanished in an instant, “I’m fine, thanks, but we really need to talk to you. Can you come back to ours?”

Both Selena and Bill nodded at them, and the four of them headed back towards the cottage. When they entered, Severus and Bill made them some tea, whilst Harry and Selena sat on the couch making inconsequential small talk. It was awkward, as Harry was desperately trying to keep it light until Severus returned. When the submissive’s were finished, they brought the tea through and knelt in front of their Dominants.

Harry looked at Severus, “Don’t you want to sit on the couch for this?” he asked him.

“No, my position hasn’t changed just because there are new dimensions to it” he replied mildly. Harry smiled at him, running his hand through the back of his hair.

He took a deep breath, unsure how Selena and Bill would react to what they were about to say. “This isn’t easy to say, but I ask that you allow us to explain fully before you make a judgement about us” They both nodded, looking concerned, and Harry continued, “I want to start by saying that this has been the best seven weeks of my life, and I think that Gary feels the same.” He felt Severus’ head nod in agreement, “However, we aren’t actually here because we want to join the community” he hesitated, “we are undercover detectives, and we’ve been trying to fish out some people we believe may be hiding out here”.

There was a stunned silence for a moment, and despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry desperately had to try not to laugh at the gaping fish looks that the other two were currently sporting.

“Are you joking?” Bill asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. We really didn’t want to deceive you but it was the best way to keep everyone here safe” he replied sincerely.

Selena took a deep breath and she looked angry, “We have been your friends, and your neighbours, and you are now telling me this was all a lie. You have come into our community, and ridiculed us. We took you in, made you a part of us, and none of it was real. The people here need to feel safe, and you have flaunted the rules for you own gain. Not only that but you have hurt people personally; people who have shared intimate and personal things with you, and you aren’t even who you say you are.”

Harry’s stomach was twisting with guilt, and he was about to reply when Severus cut in “Ma’am, I understand that you will be angry with us, and we cannot change what we have done. In truth, we would not change it because, even though we have hurt you, we have kept you safe. However, the people you met, the people you spoke to and socialised with, they are still us. I was chosen for this mission because I am a submissive, and Jamie was chosen because he is a Dominant. In reality you probably got to see more of the real us than anyone outside of here. So, although you are angry, none of what you have given to us has been in vain. As my Master said, these seven weeks have been some of the best weeks of our life.”

Selena looked at them appraisingly, though her voice was still angry, “You still call him your Master. Are you actually a couple?”

Harry huffed out a laugh, “Yes” he stated bluntly, “To be truthful we weren’t a couple when we first arrived” Severus laughed below him, and he smiled “Ok to be really truthful we kind of hated each other when we first arrived. But we grew to care a lot about each other, and I formally asked him out this morning. He is now my partner and my submissive” he declared.

“So, you’re our own real life fairy-tale then” Bill cut in, amusement clear in his voice.

Selena lent down and swatted him playfully on the back of the head, “I am trying to be angry here, please do not make me feel gushy towards them”. Harry and Severus both laughed as Bill hung his head then looked up surreptitiously and winked at them.

“Honestly Selena, if we could have done this any other way we would have. We are still us” he stated hopefully.

Selena sighed, and he could see that they had won her over, “You know, you both need a good spanking for this” she told them in exasperation.

“Ooo if it’s over your knee, then sign me up” Harry grinned, and she couldn’t help scoffing in return.

“Don’t tempt me” she replied, before shaking her head and smiling “No wonder you can’t keep your hands of each other, you are new lovebirds. Heaven help us”. Harry grinned at her, and then her eyebrows drew together in confusion, “If you are only now going out, then why did I hear you spanking him a few weeks ago?” she asked.

Harry smirked “Well, we kind of did this all backwards to be honest. Gary has a lot more experience than me and he offered to allow me to explore my dominance with him whilst we were here. It all just escalated from there, and now, well he’s not getting away from me again”. He heard Severus groan below him.

“Watch it boy”, he stated towards his submissive.

“Sorry Sir” Severus smirked, looking up at him with fake innocent eyes.

Selena couldn’t seem to stop herself from smiling, “You are a good fit for each other. It is clear how much you both care for each other. I am still annoyed at you, but I can at least know that we have played a part in bringing you together”

“A big part” Harry enthused, “I doubt we’d even be friends now if we hadn’t come here”

She smiled “You know I was coming here today to tell you that the board has unanimously voted to allow you to stay”. A pang of sadness hit him when she said that and it must have shown, “I take it you will not be opting to stay with us then?” she asked kindly.

Harry sighed, “Unfortunately no. As much as I would personally love to, we have responsibilities at home.” Severus turned, placing his hand comfortingly on his, and he smiled down at him.

She nodded, “I understand, though I will say that you will be much missed”

“Thank you, Selena,” he smiled sadly, looking up at her “But now we must discuss the case. Pet, do you want to tell them?”.

Severus nodded, “We are fairly certain we will be able to flush out the perpetrators tonight, so we have two requests of you. Firstly, we need you to allow us to bring in two of our superiors. We also have some other agents on hand, however, we will only allow them to enter if there is no other choice. Secondly we need you to try and get everyone to stay in tonight”

She looked a little scared as she nodded, “Are we in danger?” she asked.

Severus replied to her in a reassuring voice, “If you stay in your house tonight then no. Allow us to do our job, and we will come and report to you as soon as we are finished. It would be best, however, if you do not tell everyone why they are staying in as it is likely to incite a mass panic. It would probably be best to tell them that there has been a gas leak and people are coming to fix it this evening, and for their own safety they need to stay in the house. This will also explain the presence of strangers if anyone should be looking out their window when we pass”.

“Ok” she replied, though she still looked nervous. Harry definitely couldn’t blame her for that.

“Have you seen Karen and Dennis today?” Harry asked, his stomach twisting with anxiety.

Selena furrowed her eyebrows, “No, I saw them yesterday but I haven’t seen them today. Why, are they in danger?”

“No” he smiled in as convincing a manner as he could, “I was just checking up on them”. He must be a better actor than he thought because she nodded, before getting up.

“OK, I’ll go and get everyone inside, please come to me as soon as things are settled. I don’t think I’ll sleep a wink until then”, she told them, a modicum of fear in her voice as she stood.

Harry stood, walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, “I promise you will be safe. We are good at our job. Just stay inside and everyone will be fine”.

She nodded, looking at him with a new level of respect, and more than just a touch of warmth. “Please be safe, both of you”.

As soon as they left Severus walked into the bedroom and Harry followed him. He knelt down and pulled out his suitcase from under the bed. Hidden in a sealed compartment, where they had kept their wands until last night, were a few emergency items. Severus pulled out a small vial with clear liquid, and looked up at the younger man. “This is a healing draft I brought in case of an emergency” he stated, looking a little sorrowful again, “Here” he pronounced, holding it out to him, “it will clear up your bruises in less than an hour”

“Don’t you think we should save that for an actual emergency? It’s just a few bruises” he replied.

“Please” he pleaded, and Harry could see how much it was hurting him to know that Harry had been marked by him, even though they couldn’t be seen through the glamour he’d used earlier.

Harry sat down on the bed where Severus was kneeling, “This really bothers you doesn’t it?

“Harry, I’ve never in my life deliberately caused physical harm to anyone, other than to keep myself or others safe, and I certainly have never hurt someone I care for. You didn’t deserve what happened to you, and knowing that I hurt you makes me feel physically sick. You’ve been abused in the past, and I’m truly scared that you might think I could harm you in that way. I know taking the bruises away won’t change what happened, but if I can at least take away any physical discomfort it will be a start towards making amends to you”.

“Baby, I know you could never truly hurt me. Yes, I will admit that I was afraid at the time, but I also know what it’s like to be truly afraid and to lash out to try to keep yourself safe. I’m not scared of you, I promise. You are not an abuser Severus, please trust me. You are the most caring person I have met, and I truly feel safe with you. I wouldn’t have asked you out otherwise” he told him sincerely. He hated the fact that his submissive was working himself up so much. He truly didn’t have any hard feelings towards him, and he only wished he could show him that. “If it will make you happy I will take the potion, however you are going to have to forgive yourself for this”

“I will try” the other man stated despondently.

“Severus, are you afraid of me for sexually assaulting you?” he asked him.

“What? no” he stated in shock “You didn’t assault me and you know that”

“Yes, it was a consequence of the memory potion, just as your reaction was” he replied adamantly.

Severus narrowed his eyes, “You are determined to be logical about this, aren’t you” he smiled softly.

Harry laughed, “Wow, whoever thought I’d be the logical one in this relationship”.

“Arse” Severus countered.

“Excuse me boy?” Harry asked, his tone suddenly deadly.

Severus swallowed, his breath quickening “Sorry, Sir”

“Remember your place boy” Harry told him, standing to tower over him, and Severus nodded. “Stand-up” he commanded, and the other man obeyed immediately, dropping his eyes, and placing his hands behind his back. “Lower your trousers and underwear, and bend over the bed. I am going to give you a quick reminder of your place” he intoned, dropping his voice into a darker dominant tone. Severus obeyed, a slight blush the only visible sign of his emotions, at least until he dropped his trousers and Harry realised he was already half hard. He walked behind the elder wizard, “Look at me” he commanded, as soon as Severus had bent himself over the bed. His submissive turned his head to gaze at him. Harry deliberately made a show of unbuckling his belt and pulling it loose from around his waist. He doubled it over, and smacked it once against the palm of his hand. Severus’ was clearly turned on by the display, his fast breathing, and blown pupils a clear sign of his desire. “Tell me what you have done wrong and then ask me for it” he commanded.

“I was disrespectful Sir, and I forgot my place.” He stopped, clearly embarrassed, “Will you please punish me with your belt Sir?” he ended meekly.

“This is a reminder spanking boy, I will give you fifteen, and you will thank me when I am finished. I expect you to keep count in your head and know when I am finished, do you understand?”.

“Yes Sir” he replied softly.

Harry gave him fifteen strikes. They weren’t hard, and they weren’t designed to cause any significant pain, as Severus couldn’t risk being distracted tonight. They were simply a reminder of who was in charge. Harry was worried about how much Severus was winding himself up about the bruises, and he wanted to take him out of his head for a little while. He wanted to give him enough punishment and Dominance that he could relax enough to concentrate on what was coming up. When the strikes were finished, Severus thanked him.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked, and Severus replied in the affirmative. “Who is in charge here boy?” he asked, as he buckled his belt back in.

 Severus watched him put the belt back on, his breath labouring, “You are Sir” he replied quietly.

“Good boy” he praised, pulling him up and against him for a warm kiss.

 Severus was still half undressed and his cock was digging into his side. Unfortunately, however, they didn’t have time to indulge in anything, as they had work to do. They readied themselves, and as soon as it started to get slightly dark they walked up towards Karen and Dennis’. They needed a little bit of cover in case they were required to use their wands. As soon as they were within the vicinity of their cottage Severus stopped.

“Harry, I don’t think they will be there” he warned.

“How do you know?” he asked worriedly.

Severus looked about him, before answering. “It’s steeped in magic, and definitely more than just one person’s”.

Harry frowned, he didn’t know how Severus could do that, it was rare that he was able to feel someone else’s spells. “I don’t feel anything” he stated, feeling slightly stupid.

Severus looked at him, “It takes a certain degree of practice and skill to be able to channel your senses to feel spell work, however” he hesitated, “if you will permit me I can use my magic to guide yours. This will allow you to experience what it feels like, so you are aware of what you are looking for”.

Harry looked at him confused, “You can do that?”

The other man nodded, “Yes, it is not generally spoken about, because to allow someone access to your magic is an incredibly personal experience. It is far more personal than having sex. Our magic is the core of who we are as wizards, and to allow someone access to that, is to allow them to experience who we are at a fundamental level. I have never before allowed anyone to access my magic. Whilst there is no lasting consequence to it, the act itself is sacred, and from what I am aware, a somewhat heady experience, therefore I will not be offended if you do not wish to allow me to connect to your magic”.

Harry couldn’t believe Severus was offering this, and he felt overwhelmed with the connection they had, but he also felt safe, and he couldn’t imagine sharing this with anyone other than Severus “Thank you, Severus, I would be honoured”.

The elder man went behind him, gripping him at the waist, “Close your eyes”. Harry complied. “Now, I want you to feel me, feel my magic”. Harry took a deep breath, basking in the warmth and protection of his submissive around him. Without thought he could feel the other man’s magic as clear as if it was an object physically in front of him. He gasped, “How can I feel your magic so easily?” he asked.

“You are my Bloodline Dominant. We have both accepted this. Our magic recognises that connection, so while we are together our Bloodlines can allow us a deeper connection if we choose to allow this” he murmured into his ear.

“Wow” he breathed. The connection felt warm and comforting, but there was also a tendril of the erotic about it. “Do you…?”

“Yes” Severus cut in, “It is an immensely personal thing to allow someone to feel your magic like this. It is naturally very erotic. It can be used to enhance love making, but it should be done sparingly. To allow that level of connection between two people can be more powerful than drugs. It can become addictive and difficult to live without.”

“You feel like courage, protection, and promise” he stated, basking in it for a moment.

“And you feel like warmth, guidance, and care” Severus replied.

Harry was finding himself beginning to float, “You need to stay grounded Harry. It is far too easy to get lost in the connection”. He nodded, and anchored himself to his own magic, pulling back slightly from Severus’. “Now follow my magic” Severus stated into his ear, sounding a little breathy. Harry was able to follow it without thought. It was a weird feeling. It was like being in two places at the same time, both grounded in his body, and floating with his magic. “Can you feel that?” his submissive asked him, and immediately Harry could. The best way he could describe it would be to say that it felt like coming up against two brick walls, and they both felt dark.

“What is that?” he asked in disgust.

“That is the remnants of two dark spells” Severus replied.

“They feel wrong”

“Yes. Not all magic will feel like this, but dark magic will. I want you to push through the walls” he intoned.

“How?” Harry asked confused.

“Just feel yourself sliding through them” he whispered softly, “Feel where my magic goes, and come with me.” Harry did. It was difficult at first but as Severus’ magic passed through the walls, he suddenly felt bereft and desperate for the connection again, and it was this that pushed him through the walls. “Can you see where it goes?” he asked him, and Harry nodded.

“Good, that is how we follow the spell to its source. The spells are fresh so there is still a trail. We are not far behind those who cast them. Light magic does not travel, but dark magic does. It is a consequence of the power of them. Their use, whilst providing the caster with more power than light magic, leaves them with vulnerabilities for a while after, which light magic does not. It is the karma of it, and a risk that the caster must be willing to take if they wish to indulge in the dark”. Severus informed him, and Harry was amazed by it all. “Now, we must break the connection. We have been connected longer than we should have, and I can already feel myself unwilling to let go” Harry nodded, feeling exactly the same. “Bring yourself back Harry. Feel yourself ground into your own magic”. Harry did, pulling himself back to exist only within his physical body, and disconnecting from the other man. He suddenly felt desolate and devastated without out. He looked up at the other man. “It will pass shortly” Severus grimaced, “it is effectively the come down from the high. The longer you are connected, the worse the crash. It is our first time, and we did not stay connected for long, so it should pass soon” he replied.

“I can see why people get addicted” Harry reflected, pulling the other man against him for comfort.

“Yes, it is why it should be done very sparingly. I would not advise trying this again anytime soon” he replied.

“I know it feels rubbish right now, but thank you Severus, that was amazing” he told him truthfully.

“You are welcome, Sir” he replied warmly, leaning in to kiss him. “Now let us check to see if Karen and Dennis are at home, and then we must follow the magic before we lose the trail. I will follow it to its source and we will then gather Albus and Kingsley” he stated resolutely, pulling back.

Harry nodded before walking towards the cottage. As expected Karen and Dennis were not at home. Harry couldn’t stop himself from worrying as he followed quietly behind Severus. He remained silent, stewing in his head, not wanting to distract Severus from his deep concentration whilst following the magic. The spell took them to the outskirts of the community, to where some of the garages were, where the stored tended to hold their wares. The community tended to order in bulk and store throughout the year, as they were reluctant to have constant unnecessary deliveries that would bring outsiders to the community.

“This is where it leads. We should head back and get the others” Severus stated once he had stopped.

“I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere” a voice intoned behind them. They both turned sharply, to be confronted with two men, one standing with a wand pointed in their direction.

“Daniel?” Harry breathed, and the other man smirked nastily.

“I gave you plenty of opportunities to leave” the man spat at him. “I didn’t initially plan to harm you, but when you wouldn’t take my warnings, well…it became rather personal. You made it difficult for me to fulfil my duties, and the person I work for definitely does not like to be failed.” Daniel grimaced before smirking nastily, “I knew you’d be intrigued by the memory spell, and now…well I think I might have a bit of fun with you both before I kill you”


	20. Perceptions

Harry and Severus were led into the warehouse, right to the back, and behind a large vat. Daniel barked at them to wait as the other wizard pulled open an access hatch on the floor, and stepped onto a ladder inside. “In” Daniel snapped at them, and Harry led the way into the darkness below. The man at the bottom was waiting for them with his wand now drawn, and once Severus and Daniel had joined them they were led through a dark and dank corridor. Harry could feel his adrenaline rushing through him, and he was desperately trying not to imagine what lay in store for them. He could only hope that Dumbledore and Kingsley would also be able to follow the magical trail, otherwise they were on their own. They came to a door, which was clearly sealed by magic, although it opened once they were close, obviously recognising Daniel and the other wizard’s magical signature. The door opened onto a chamber, that was sparse except for some large cages lining the walls. Harry caught sight of two bodies lying in one cage, and his stomach somersaulted. If that was Karen and Dennis, he could only hope they were knocked out rather than dead. Daniel pointed them to one of the cages on the far side of the hall, and when they were in, he sealed it with magic. The two other wizards began conversing, and Harry turned to Severus, grasping his hand in comfort.

Severus smiled down at him reassuringly, “It will be best if you keep them occupied” he whispered quickly, “I will try to survey what is going on, and look for a method of escape”

Harry nodded, and despite the overwhelming dread he was feeling, knowing that Severus was beside him gave him some hope. “Ever the spy” he whispered, smiling. Before they could say anymore the other wizard left, leaving through a door that Harry hadn’t previously noticed and Daniel turned to them, looking at Harry with pure unadulterated hatred.

“Are you going to drop your glamour’s now, or are you going to force us to make a potion?” he asked them coldly.

“What do you think” Harry answered, projecting out far more confidence than he felt.

Daniel smirked, “I’m glad you said that” he began darkly, “Because now that you are here and we have time to kill, I’m going to have some fun breaking you”.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Harry asked him, crossing his arms. Daniel stared at him, a look of disgust, and something else Harry couldn’t name, on his face. “It can’t just be because we are wizards. There’s something else going on, you haven’t stopped looking at me with hatred since we got here.”

“I just don’t like those who think they are better than everyone else” he spat.

Harry looked at him in confusion, “When have I ever said I was better than you? I barely know you”

“You act all high and mighty because of who you are, and it’s disgusting” he barked. Harry’s adrenaline suddenly fired in that moment, did he know who he was? Was he referring to the whole boy who lived idiocy? Harry surveyed him for a moment, realising that if they truly did know who he was, they wouldn’t be waiting around for a stripping spell, he’d have already been killed or taken to Voldemort. The only other thing he could think of, was that he was referring to his Bloodline. Harry looked at him, suddenly comprehending that fact that Daniel was jealous of his inheritance. He was about to say something when Liam entered the room, and Harry kicked himself, he should have realised that the two would have been working together. He looked over at Severus, who was remaining inconspicuous, surveying the scene, and drawing out information.

“Come” Daniel barked, and Liam walked over to him, dropping to his knees, and gazing up at the other man in a combination of fear and awe.

“Master” he whispered softly, “One of the other wizards said that he needs you to come through”

“Which one?” he asked, staring down at him with disdain.

“I am sorry Master” Liam began, shaking slightly in fear, “I cannot remember his name”

“You are useless” he barked, backhanding the younger man, causing him to sprawl to the floor.

Liam pulled himself up “I’m sorry Master, I’ll do better, I promise”

Daniel huffed, before hauling Liam’s head back with his hair and clamping his lips down onto his. “Stay here, on your knees” he ordered, before striding from the room. Liam dropped his eyes, and Harry could hear a slight sob. The young submissive looked terrified and subjugated, and Harry felt overwhelmingly sorry for him.

“Liam” he began in a whisper. The young submissive glanced over tearfully, however he didn’t reply. “We can help you get away from him” he continued, “You just need to go to our cottage, there are people there that can help”. Liam looked at him with fear, shaking his head. “Honestly, if you can just go to the cottage, then you’ll be safe”

“But they are wizards” Liam returned, shaking slightly, “And my Master gets really, really angry if I disobey him”.

“We won’t let him hurt you anymore, and we can help you to get away” Harry replied encouragingly, keeping his voice soft and warm.

“Who are you?” he asked, looking at Harry curiously.

“No-one special” he answered, smiling at him.

Liam looked unconvinced, “You are obviously somebody if my Master is so intent on hurting you. I’m not doing this if I don’t know who you are. If you just tell me who you are then I’ll feel safer helping you”

Harry stopped for a moment, there was something not quite right about this conversation. He looked over at Severus who was shaking his head minutely. He walked over to him and bent down, keeping his voice low. “What?” he asked.

“I have seen Liam’s type before” Severus began, whispering, “He will not betray Daniel, he is trying to get information from you that he can take back to him to curry favour. Liam does need help; however, it will take a lot more than a kind word for him to betray his Master”

Harry nodded, laying his hand on Severus’ cheek, before standing and walking back over to Liam. “I am sorry Liam, you are right, I was lying about having people to help. I was just trying to get you to help us, but my submissive has pointed out that it is unfair to put you in danger. I truly am sorry” he said again, smiling self-depreciatingly. Liam surveyed him for a moment, and then seemed to decide he was genuine. Harry sat down next to his own submissive and did not address him again. They sat for a while, the silence only interrupted when Liam would occasionally change positions. About an hour later, a wizard walked in whom Harry didn’t recognise.

“Leave, Muggle” he ordered, his voice dripping with condescension, and disgust. Liam stood and practically flew from the room. The death eater walked over to the cage and stood silently for a moment, surveying them. “So, you’re the baby Bloodline then?” he asked rhetorically, looking him up and down as if he was something he had stepped in. Harry simply raised his eyebrows, unwilling to dignify it with an answer. The man smirked, “A shame really that you’ll have to die, although at least I’ll be able to have a little fun with you before you do”. His smirk became far nastier, and Harry wasn’t ashamed to admit that in that moment he started to feel truly afraid, although he was adamant that he wasn’t going to allow the other man to see it. The man deliberately and slowly drew his eyes from Harry to Severus, who was still sitting against the back of the cage, his face devoid of emotion.

“Don’t even think about it” Harry retorted menacingly, his fear turning to terror.

The man’s smile grew wider at Harry’s reaction, “I can still feel your magic on him, so my guess is, you are still in the possessive stage” he asked conversationally, “am I right?”. At Harry’s refusal to answer, he chuckled, “Yes this could definitely be fun. Even a handshake from me would likely turn you inside out, but the things I am going to do to him” he paused, “well, I’m sure you can guess” he drawled, gesturing vaguely, “and don’t worry, I’ll let you watch everything”. Harry felt sick, and he couldn’t stop himself moving to stand in front of Severus, shielding him from the other man’s view. The other Dominant laughed at Harry’s reaction “Yes, I’m not sure how much of you will be left when I’m finished with him. I wonder if you will go insane?” he mused, still chuckling.

“X” a voice shouted as he entered the hall, “The potion needs stirring”.

The other man, or X as he was known, huffed in annoyance, “Don’t go anywhere” he chuckled, moving away. He walked out of the hall, leaving them alone in their cage.

Harry turned to his submissive, “I want him to die a long painful death, screaming in agony”. Severus smirked, though Harry noticed that he was looking a little whiter than he had moments before, a look that was probably mirrored in Harry’s face. “I won’t let him touch you” he stated, adamantly.

“Harry” Severus sighed, “You might not have a choice”

“The fuck I don’t. No-one is touching you, and that is final” he barked.

Severus smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes, “Sir” he began, keeping his voice deferential, obviously sensing how on edge Harry currently felt. “We need to stay alive for as long as possible. If we can just stay alive long enough that our friends” he stated covertly, “can get to us, then we might have a chance. If you try to fight him without your wand he is likely to kill you”.

“How can you just expect me to sit by and watch. It wouldn’t matter what stage my Bloodline was at, there is no way I am going to let you get hurt” Severus made to interrupt, “No” he stated warningly, “Think boy, you are a bloody genius, think of a way to get us through this that doesn’t involve you sacrificing yourself again” he demanded.

Severus looked at him, clearly recognising his level of resolve, and nodded. Harry paced the cage like a wild animal while Severus remained sitting, his eyebrows knotted together as he thought. “Sir” he eventually replied softly, “I have an idea, although it is risky”.

“Tell me” Harry demanded. Severus told him, and although Harry didn’t like it, it was probably the best plan that they were going to get.

Daniel walked into the room a short while later, eyeballing them with hatred. “Come back for a little show?” Harry spat at him, running his hands through Severus’ hair, who was kneeling beside him with his eyes downcast.

Daniel looked at him coldly, “And what exactly would I be watching?” he asked.

Harry smirked, “Oh I don’t know, what about a real Dominant?”

Daniel bared his teeth at him, “And what makes you a real Dominant”.

Harry laughed, moving to sit down next to his submissive, “Only the fact that I know how to truly satisfy a submissive”. Daniel didn’t respond, but Harry could see a red tint of rage creep up his neck. “You are jealous” Harry stated, and watched as the other man’s face contorted in rage. 

“Of you?” he replied laughing, although there was a definite insincerity to it.

Harry smiled at him nastily, “Yes, you’re jealous that I’m a Bloodline Dominant, aren’t you?” when the other man didn’t answer, he continued, “What, did Daddy not like you so much? Or were you not part of the in-crowd” he mocked, putting on a fake sad face. Daniel’s face was slowly turning a wondrous shade of red, “Or was it?” he continued, knowing in the back of his mind that he was in dangerous territory, “That you’re just not Dominant enough?” he laughed, “Yes, that’s it, isn’t it? You are not a natural Dominant, and you’ve always felt inadequate because it. Who was it? Was it your parents?” he laughed, “Were they Bloodlines, and they looked down on you because you didn’t inherit?”. Daniel was now so on edge, that Harry was surprised he hadn’t thrown a killing curse yet. “So, you’ve been striving ever since to show everyone you’re the big bad Dominant. Sorry to burst your bubble, but your show’s pretty pathetic. How many people do you expect to fool, when I’ve seen through you in ten minutes?” He laughed again, gesturing towards his submissive, “This is what a real Dominant gets, a real submissive, not some pathetic ingrate that will do anything for a bit of attention. You’re not a real Dominant, and you never will be, because you could never truly Dominate a submissive” he left that thought hanging in the air, and watched with an overwhelming sickness as Daniel’s eyes turned towards Severus, who hadn’t moved position.

“You think I couldn’t Dominate him?” he asked coldly.

“Not even slightly” Harry replied, crossing his arms, and staring at him with disdain.

Daniel suddenly smirked, then pointed his wand directly at Harry, “Petrificus Totalus” he incanted with dark glee, and Harry could feel himself suddenly locking up, thankful that he was sitting. “I’m going to let you watch me Dominate him” he stated nastily, unlocking the cage with his wand.

“Submissive” he shouted directly at Severus, who looked up at him in fear. “Come here”. Severus made to stand, shaking with fear as he did so. “No, bitch, crawl to me, show me how pathetic you are” he snapped. Severus nodded, getting onto all fours and padding across to the other man. As he approached, Daniel grabbed his hair, yanking it back, forcing Harry’s submissive to rear up. “Do you want to live?”. Severus nodded, as best he could. “Then are you going to be a good little bitch, and do exactly what I say?”. Again, Severus nodded, looking at him with wide eyes. “Call me Master you little bitch” he spat. Harry felt his stomach churning as he watched the display, and he could feel the anger boiling up within him. He was thankful that he was immobilized, as he would have happily killed the man in that instant, and it was doubtful he would have been able to control himself otherwise.

“Master” Severus whispered softly. Daniel smirked, glancing over towards Harry, bearing his teeth in triumph, “So this is what you meant by having a real submissive?” he mocked, “One little threat and he’ll spread his legs for anyone”

“Master?” Severus asked, awaiting to be addressed. Daniel looked down at him, and nodded, “May I be allowed to serve you?” he asked, his voice shaking with fear as he slowly brought his hands up towards Daniel’s belt.

Daniel smirked, his eyes flashing in pleasure, “What a little slut you are”, he laughed nastily, “Yes bitch, you may”.

Severus began to unbuckle his belt, and Daniel again looked over at Harry, dropping his arms slightly as he relaxed. In a second Severus had grabbed Daniel’s balls, through his trousers, in a one-handed death grip, causing the wizard to squeal, and with his other hand Severus had grabbed Daniel’s wand. He let go of his balls when he had full possession of the wand, holding the wand out menacingly, and glaring daggers him as he hunched over in pain. He kicked Daniel in the stomach for good measure causing him to fall to the floor, before using the same body binding curse he had used on Harry. He turned, immediately releasing his Dominant, who jumped up from the floor, anger flowing out of him like a beacon. He wanted to kill Daniel for daring to touch and degrade his Severus, even though that had been the plan all along. They knew that the other Bloodline Dominant would be gone for some while making the potion, hail Severus’ potion making knowledge, and had banked on the fact that Daniel wouldn’t be able to resist visiting them again. It had been the plan for Harry to wind him up, and for his submissive to seem weak and terrified so that Daniel would let his guard down. Using someone’s preconceived notions that submissive’s were weak had for once worked in their favour.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked him, relying on Severus’ superior knowledge to guide them.

“I would suggest we gather the troops. We are unlikely to be able to fend off a group of death eaters with one wand that belongs to another”.

Harry nodded, “But what about them?” he asked, gesturing at the bodies in the other cage.

Severus shook his head sadly, “I cannot levitate both of them with a wand that is not mine” he stopped, contemplating for a moment, “I believe we have about eighteen minutes before Mr Garrick” Harry looked at him in confusion “the other death eater” he gestured before continuing “is finished with this stage of the potion making, if we go now we may have a slim chance of beating them back with the others”.

Harry swallowed and then nodded, and they both moved silently out of the cage and across the room. They jammed the door open, and as soon as they exited the chamber into the corridor, they ran full pelt through it and out into the warehouse. Without stopping to breathe they ran along towards the original source of the magic, banking on the fact that Dumbledore would be following it. Sure enough, they found them about half way along. The headmaster had a look of concentration on his face as he followed the signature, and he was followed by Kingsley and a dozen other Aurors”

“My boys” the headmaster stated, relieved, and was about to continue when Severus shook his head

“No time Albus, we have about 11 minutes, c’mon, bring everyone”. They all set off at break neck speed along the street, uncaring whether they were witnessed. They led the Aurors back into the chamber, and luck was on their side. Just as they entered the chamber, Mr Garrick and another man were entering. They were taken unawares and were apprehended without difficulty. Their surprised faces would have been funny if the night hadn’t been so serious. Unfortunately, it alerted the other death eaters, and whilst they had all eventually been apprehended or killed, one Auror had been injured. She was a young woman, fresh out on her first mission, and although she was going to live, it was unclear if there was going to be any permanent damage. It placed a sadness over the expedition, and the Auror’s were both exultant at their catch, and sobered by their hurt friend. The Auror’s left, taking Karen, Dennis and Liam with them. Karen and Dennis, thankfully were just unconscious, and were being taken to a local muggle hospital. One of the Auror’s would be staying with them incase, when they woke up, they started shouting out about magic and wizards. Liam, would be taken to a wizarding mental health hospital, to assess him and consider ways of supporting him. Severus and Harry, along with Kingsley and Albus remained to survey the scene. Harry found their wands, feeling a whoosh of relive as he held it in his hands again. They were all in the potion’s lab, although staying out of Severus’ way as he surveyed it.

“Kingsley” Severus shouted over, though for once it was devoid of hostility. It seemed that the Auror was finally making some headway with him. Kingsley wandered over to him. “This is worse than I feared” his submissive stated, and Harry and Albus walked over curiously. “It is not the abduction of the muggles that were the main source of the mission” everyone looked at him with expectation. “We had originally hypothesised that they were abducting muggles for experimentation. Looking at the potions here we were way off base. I did wander how they were managing to affect the memories of so many muggles at the same time, and now I know. They are developing memory potion’s that can be used on muggles on a large scale. Looking at the notes they are continually trying to intensify it so that it can be used to wipe out longer and longer periods of time.” He stopped shaking his head, “Imagine the devastation if they can wipe out the memories of entire populations of muggles. It would cause havoc. It could start muggle in-fighting, and the eventual collapsing of infrastructures”

“Do you think this is everything?” Kingsley asked him worriedly.

“From what I can gather, the death eaters were sending regular reports, however this was only on a monthly basis, thus we may have at least slowed them down” he replied.

There was nothing much else they could do right now so Albus and Kingsley left the community as Harry and Severus walked back to the cottage, after briefly telling Selena that all was well. They had agreed that Harry and Severus would stay in the community, at least for another couple of days, and Albus and Kingsley would join them tomorrow. They would need to do some damage control around the community, and to interview potential witnesses.

Harry and Severus entered the cottage together, and as soon as Harry shut the door, Severus swooped down on him, grabbing him and pulling him into a heated kiss. It was still rare for the other man to be the one to initiate physical contact, and even when he did it tended to be soft and tentative, as if he was always waiting for Harry to take the lead. But there was nothing tentative about the way he was kissing him now, it was full of fire, and Harry could feel himself responding physically. When Severus eventually pulled back, Harry looked at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry Sir, I just needed to convince myself that you were here and you were safe” he replied, smirking, though it was tinged with sadness and fear. 

“Mmm I definitely don’t mind you taking liberties…. occasionally” he warned, smirking slightly, “I like knowing that you desire me”.

“All the time” Severus stated bluntly, before smiling again, “And seeing as I have already overstepped my place tonight, I may as well continue”. He pulled Harry forward against him, this time kissing him slow and deep. Harry allowed him to set the pace for a while and then he took over, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Severus sat, and Harry straddled him, never breaking physical contact. Harry deepened the kiss, sending sparks of arousal shooting through his stomach. Pulling back eventually, he looked into the other man’s eyes.

“Mmmm, boyfriend of mines” he began, laughing, “You taste delicious”

Severus huffed, “boyfriend” he parroted “what a ridiculous title”

Harry laughed, before sobering a little and running his hands down the other man’s face, “I don’t know what I would have done if you had been hurt tonight” he stated.

“I wasn’t Harry. Despite how awful tonight was, it went a lot better than I had expected it to. Nothing truly horrendous happened, and we are both safe, that is all that matters” he stated passionately.

Harry nodded, “Are you sure you are ok though? I know you’ve been in situations before that are life threatening, but there were other things you had to do tonight that should never have happened”

Severus smiled, “It is not something I will relish remembering, but knowing you were there, and that it was not real, was enough. I will not be scarred by this” he assured him.

“I know, but well the way he talked to you and the way you had to act…” he trailed off. “Well I just wish there had been another way” he sighed mournfully. He knew that Severus had a problem with being seen as weak, and he had been forced to play right into that stereotype tonight.

“Harry” Severus began softly, pulling him out of his thoughts, “I am not effected by what I had to do tonight, it was an act. The only thing that matters to be me right now is the way that you see me, and Harry you make me feel strong and valued with everything you do. It is for that reason that I find it so easy to give my submission to you” he stated sincerely. Harry looked at him, thankful that Severus was able to separate himself from what he had been forced to do tonight, and to truly understand how Harry felt about him. Severus then smirked, “In actual fact, I think it might be you who had more of a problem with it”

Harry growled, “I could have happily killed them all” he stated, before sighing, knowing that despite how angry he was, he really didn’t have it in him to kill, which worried him slightly, considering the expectations on him with Voldemort.

Severus looked at him appraisingly, seeming to read his mind. He leaned forward, kissing him reassuringly. “Sir, we are safe, and together, what else matters right now?” Severus asked, staring at him meaningfully. Harry looked at him, feeling comforted by his words, before kissing him again softly, ““Come on, let’s get ready for bed” Severus began, “and if my Dominant will permit it I would like to sleep for a week” he smirked, and Harry laughed softly.

Harry allowed Severus to go into the ensuite first. Tonight, had been tough but they were both safe, and as his Pet said that is what mattered. But Harry needed to convince himself that Severus was really there. He needed to assure himself he was safe, and that he was still his submissive. However, they were far too exhausted for sex, and it would be unfair on the other man to ask him, although Harry was sure he would not refuse him. Instead, when Severus came out of the bathroom, naked, Harry walked forward, holding up the wrist cuffs. Without replying, Severus held his arms out, and Harry cuffed him into them, padlocking them together. He also bent down and placed ankle cuffs on him, binding them with a short length of rope. Severus stood patiently whilst Harry worked, and then on command, shuffled towards the bed. Harry helped him in before going to ready himself for bed. When he was ready he gathered another length of rope, and bound Severus’ wrists to the headboard, although allowing him enough room to bring the cuffs down to his chest. This wasn’t about making him uncomfortable, but giving Harry the chance to feel safer by gaining some control over the situation, and ensuring himself that his submissive couldn’t go anywhere. They settled into bed, on their sides, and Harry pulled him close against his chest. Severus was pliant against him, and Harry kissed his back. “You are mine” he declared softly.

“Yes Sir” Severus replied easily, “always”

They fell asleep, though for Harry it was fitful and full of dark dreams. He awoke some time during the night, when it was still dark outside. Severus was lying on his back, his arms still cuffed above him. Harry stood up quietly, opening the curtains to allow some pale moonlight to enter the room. He stared down at Severus, still fast asleep, and now slightly illuminated. The covers were pooled down by his waist, and Harry watched his chest move up and down rhythmically. His hair was splayed out across the pillow, and it had become a regular source of amusement for them that Harry would wake up choking on it. He smiled, and realised in that moment how much he truly cared for the other man, and how much he couldn’t imagine life without him. Tonight had truly scared him, and now that it was over he was able to contemplate how much danger they were really in, and how close he had come to losing the other man. If it hadn’t been for his submissive, they would never have gotten out of that situation. He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t want to jump to conclusions after tonight, knowing that it could be making his emotions run wild, but he was starting to think that perhaps he was falling in love with the other man. It was both amazing and terrifying at the same time. He walked back to the bed, and eased himself under the covers.

Severus stirred, “Sir?” he whispered sleepily.

Harry leaned over, kissing him gently. “I need to take you baby” he stated softly, knowing the other man would understand his Dominant instincts.

“Yes Sir” he replied, his voice still thick with sleep, as he began struggling to open his eyes.

Harry straddled him under the covers, then began gently kissing his way down Severus’ chest. He circled both nipples with his tongue, feeling them peek under his ministrations. Severus gasped softly, but did not move. Harry continued to caress his body with his lips and tongue before moving lower, and beginning to tease his penis and balls softly, although he did not yet take him in his mouth. His submissive squirmed gently, but did not try to ask for more. Harry recognised that whilst he needed to Dominate him, his submissive needed to truly submit to him. After tonight, he would likely need Harry to show him that he was in charge and that Severus belonged to him. Harry shucked off the covers, laying his submissive bare. He knelt up again, running his hands up and down his chest, tweaking his nipples with just the faintest pressure.

“I want you to be a good boy tonight” he began softly, “I don’t want you to talk, I just want you to accept what I give you.” Severus nodded softly, looking at him with more than a hint of vulnerability. It was clear that he was letting himself go already, and Harry guessed he would probably embrace his subspace tonight “You are mines beautiful” he stated warmly and Severus smiled shyly.

Harry went back to worshipping his submissive’s body. Tonight, wasn’t about pain or exaggerated dominance, but about the subtle dominance and submission they shared, wrapped him in the tenderness that Harry felt for the other man. He spent almost an hour mapping out his body with lips, and tongues, and fingers. Severus gasped and panted, and arched up into his mouth when Harry eventually took his cock in his mouth, but he remained complaint and submissive throughout. Eventually Harry pulled up his bound legs, and prepared him. There was enough length in the rope that Harry would not be forced to release him. He locked gazes with his submissive, and then entered him slowly, relishing every inch as he moved into him. Harry moved slowly within him when he was finally seated, taking his time to enjoy their connection. He took him for a while, showing Severus how much he valued him with every moment. They eventually came together, as they normally did, but it was not with the same screaming urgency, but more of a bone deep shuddering that made Harry’s hair stand on end. They again fell asleep, and Harry’s nightmares had faded for the night.

The following day Harry and Severus went over to speak to Selena. As promised, they had briefly told her that everyone was safe, but had been too tired to provide many details.

“I’m just glad you are both safe” Selena told them after a while, “Though I am truly worried about Karen and Dennis. That they were injured under my watch” she sighed regretfully.

“This wasn’t your fault Selena” Harry informed her with a hint of assertiveness. “You could have done nothing to prevent this. They were master criminals who were using the place as a hide-out from the police. I am guessing that Karen and Dennis simply spotted them, and that put them at risk. They are safe however”

She nodded, smiling sadly, “I know you are going to be interviewing people today, but please remember that not everyone is as dearedevilish as you” she joked, “People will be scared”

“We will be gentle Ma’am” Severus returned, from his position on the floor next to Bill. “It will be important that you reassure everyone that the danger has passed, and that you took all measures to keep everyone safe. We will also remind them of this, that way they will have confidence in you”

She looked at them appraisingly, “Will you stay at least for a few days” she asked them, “Just so everyone can start to feel safer. I think knowing you are here will help them to settle”

Harry looked at Severus who nodded, “I am not due back at work for ten days, thus we could remain for perhaps a week, if that is suitable with you Master” he replied, and Harry nodded, smiling. It would give them a chance to relax for a couple of days before having to go back into the real world. It would also give them the space to talk about their expectations of the relationship before they returned.

Albus and Kingsley returned to the community later that day, and they set about interviewing the residents. Luckily, very few people had seen anything, and when they had there had been nothing that required the intervention of memory spells. Everyone was truly grateful to them for their work, but were saddened that they wouldn’t be staying. Severus had removed the collar whilst he was interviewing, allowing him to separate his position as a submissive in the community from that of a detective. It also meant that they weren’t forced to have any weird conversations with Albus and Kingsley. They still had a few more people to interview the next day, and they had agreed with Selena that the other two men could remain in their cottage for the night. They had ordered a takeaway, and chatted for a while, though it wasn’t long before they wanted to retire. The conversations had been a little stilted, particularly when Kingsley had asked why there were hooks in the Livingroom ceiling and then blushed before quickly changing the subject when Severus had replied with a smirk. They transfigured the couches into beds, and then, without providing any explanation, Severus and Harry moved into their own bedroom, shutting the door.

Severus walked into the bathroom, and Harry lay back on the bed. His Dominance was itchy tonight, and was demanding that he Master his submissive. He needed to own him. He also knew that they needed to have a scene in order to move passed last night, otherwise Harry would start to become too anxious to do anything. He could feel himself becoming hard as he contemplated how he might go about fulfilling his need. A short while later Severus came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms, which amused him. it had definitely been a while since he’d worn anything in the bedroom. It was obvious the other man was trying to spare his dignity with the men in the other room, but Harry was feeling a little evil and he definitely didn’t want him to get too comfortable. He looked at him meaningfully as he came out, and Severus stopped, looking a little unsure, clearly trying to work out his Dominant’s mood. Harry smirked at him darkly, then clicked his fingers and pointed at the floor. Severus’ eyes widened, and he flicked his gaze at the door nervously.

“Shall I put locking and silencing spells up?” he murmured. Harry said nothing, but he narrowed his eyes in warning at his submissive’s slow response to his order. Severus blushed immediately however he walked over reluctantly towards him. Before kneeling down Harry stopped him, beginning to pull his trousers down. “Sir” Severus whispered desperately, though he didn’t attempt to stop him, which to Harry was a major turn on. Even in these circumstance, despite his obvious terror at being caught, he was still attempting to obey him. It was such a heady feeling for Harry, that Severus was so obedient to him, and it was only serving to fuel his dominance. Harry succeeded in getting the trousers down, and he raised his eyebrows expectantly at the other man, who proceeded to remove them completely before coming to kneel down at his feet. His posture was rigid, and the blush was now staining his cheeks, however Harry could also see that he was definitely turned on.

Harry leaned down, grasping his hair, and pulling it back, forcing him to look up at him, “I don’t want to hear anymore protests from you boy”. He kept his voice low, barely above a whisper, “If you don’t want to be heard then I suggest you try to remain silent” he paused, grinning evilly, “although I wonder how successful you will be when my cock is inside you and you are desperate for more?”

“Sir, please” his submissive pleaded, and by this point Harry wasn’t quite sure whether he was pleading for him to stop or to keep going, though it could be a mixture of both, as he appeared both humiliated and turned on at the same time.

“Now”, he whispered, in a clear ‘don’t push me’ manner, “stand up and place yourself over my knee”. Severus choked, shaking his head in protest but at the same time he stood and draped himself over Harry’s knee so that the top half of him was lying on the bed, with his feet still on the floor. “Spread your legs Pet” he ordered quietly, and the other man obeyed. Harry ran his hands over his backside, before going lower and beginning to tease his balls. He spread his own legs, widening Severus’, until the other man’s cock was hanging down between his legs. He began fondling it, before beginning to run his hands up and down the shaft. Severus had his head buried in the covers, panting as he wriggled over his lap. Harry grasped the lubrication that he had placed beside him on the bed, pouring some onto his fingers, and then began to open him up, enjoying the way his submissive was attempting to remain stoic and failing miserably every time Harry added another finger. Eventually when he was open enough, Harry pulled him up and then pointed to the bed, before divesting himself of his own clothes. Severus was kneeling up on the bed, awaiting instruction. Harry joined him, running his hands over his body, and kissing him deeply. Severus reciprocated with enthusiasm, winding his hands around his waist.

“May I touch you Sir?” he whispered into his ear, and Harry nodded. They continued to kiss, whilst his submissive began to fondle him, first running his hands over his backside, then moving round his body to begin stroking and massaging his cock and balls. Harry could feel himself getting harder under his touch, and he began to gasp into the other man’s mouth. He allowed Severus to pleasure him for a short while before pushing him away. He guided him onto all fours, and then excruciatingly slowly pushed himself inside. His submissive arched when he was fully sheathed, but remained silent. Severus was tight, and Harry was overcome with the sensations. This was the first time he was going to properly Dominate his boyfriend, and that thought alone made his stomach curl in desire. He still couldn’t believe Severus had agreed to have a relationship with him. The man was everything he could want in a partner. Strong, funny, good looking, caring, thoughtful, and submissive. Harry couldn’t believe how lucky he was. It was like all of the karma from the tough times had been balanced out and then blown away with the gift that was currently in front of him.

Harry rode into him for a short while, making sure he was fully opened up, and then pulled out and lay down on the bed next to him. “I want you to ride my cock Pet” he told him quietly, and Severus looked at him with undisguised lust. He straddled Harry without complaint, although he didn’t fail to notice the nervous glance his submissive gave towards the bedroom door. Harry smirked internally, but outwardly he gave his Pet a clear look of disapproval. Severus dropped his eyes in acknowledgement, and then leaned down, grasping Harry’s cock, and giving it a few strokes. Harry had to physically stop himself from moaning aloud at the sensations. His submissive then lifted himself up and eased himself down onto Harry’s cock. It was an erotic display to watch the other man impale himself on Harry’s rigid penis, and Harry could feel the tendrils of his topspace bearing down on him. Severus began to move, riding Harry’s cock, his own sticking out angrily in front of him. He began slow, biting into his fist to keep from making noise. “Hands” Harry ordered quietly, and Severus looked at him with panic, before immediately lifting his hands to place them behind his head. “Now move” he commanded, never raising his voice above a whisper. Severus obeyed, his jaw clenched shut, and his muscles rigid. Feeling particularly evil, Harry grabbed the other man’s cock, and began rubbing it in time with his movements. Severus’ breath hitched and he dropped his head, his fingers white as they clung onto his hair, in his attempt to control the competing sensations whilst maintaining silence. Harry himself was beginning to have a challenging time remaining silent. Watching Severus give his submission to him, and the way he was fully on display for him, was enough to drive a sane person completely mad; it was the height of erotic. Harry grabbed his hips, thrusting himself up into the other man, who was now beginning to whimper silently. He then ran his hands up Severus’ chest and tweaked at his nipples. The other man looked at him with a mixture of submission and unmistakeable frustration, his eyes pleading for him to stop.

He teased him for a while until it was clear Severus was truly struggling to remain silent. Finally deciding to be lenient, and needing more friction, he grabbed the other man, pulling him off his cock and then gripping the back of his neck and pushing him down, to lie on his stomach. Without any preamble, he pushed his cock into him, placed his arms underneath Severus’ arms, and set up a brutal pace, lying on top of him and pinning him to the bed with each thrust. Severus moaned, but they were almost completely muffled by the bedcovers, while Harry moaned into the skin of his submissive, occasionally biting his back to keep from moaning aloud. Harry felt powerful and completely in charge as he rocked into his submissive.

When he was getting closer to the edge he pulled out, flipping the other man round, pushing his legs up until he was nearly bent in half and then entered him again. Severus allowed himself to be manhandled by his Dominant, retaining his submission and compliance throughout. “Grab your cock boy” Harry ordered, no longer caring about keeping up the pretence of having to remain silent. Severus looked at him with wild panic, a blush overtaking him instantly, but he was too far gone to put up any formal protest, and his cock jumped at the humiliation of it. Severus obeyed, panting as he pulled at himself roughly. Harry watched him, moaning out loud as he plunged into his submissive. He pulled back slightly to give a harsh spank to the other man’s backside, gazing down at him, daring him to protest. Severus choked, his cock leaking as the spank resounded loudly in the near silent room. Harry gave him another spank, before thrusting into him roughly, felling himself about to come. “Come boy” he commanded, and watched as Severus let go, his entire body shuddering with the force of it, as he arched off the bed and moaned loudly. Harry followed him, immeasurably turned on watching his submissive let go. Harry’s orgasm was powerful, nearly blinding in its intensity and he cried out as he came, continuing to push himself into the other man in sporadic thrusts. When it finally ended, he looked down warmly at his submissive, who, now that the orgasm was over, had thrown his hands over his face in an attempt to symbolically hide from the horror of what had just happened. Harry leaned forward, pushing his hands away and kissing him.

His submissive kissed him back but it was tense, “Oh God” he murmured, as Harry pulled away. His eyes were large, and were pleading with Harry to make things right.

“Baby” Harry smiled, his voice comforting, “Do you trust me?” he asked.

Severus looked at him confused, “Of course, Sir” he stated without hesitancy.

Harry smiled, “I know you enjoy a little humiliation, but my guess is that this is beyond the acceptable levels, isn’t it?”

The other man nodded, and Harry raised his eyebrows at him in amusement. Severus looked at him confused then it seemed to dawn on him. “You already put up silencing spells” he stated.

Harry smiled, nodding, “Of course I did” he laughed warmly, “I just wanted you to think I hadn’t”

“You are positively evil” he retorted, now looking relieved and more relaxed.

Harry grinned at him, “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the thrill of it for a little while”

“I did no such thing” the other man responded indignantly, completely ignoring his blush and the current evidence of their recent activity.

Harry laughed, “Sure, whatever you say Pet”. He disentangled himself from his submissive, leaning down to kiss him before jumping off the bed, “You coming for a shower Pet?” he asked, looking back at him.

Severus nodded, “Harry” he said softly, “Thank you”.

Harry grinned again, pulling him up off the bed, and in for a kiss. “You are mine Pet” he stated, and Severus nodded. They showered together and then fell into an exhausted sleep which they desperately hoped would last for a long time.

Harry was in pain, so much pain. There was shouting, angry voices, blinding flashes of dark magic. Harry couldn’t make out what was going on around him, except for dark eyes, and screaming bodies. There was so much anger amidst the pain. Fear and desperation. Pleading, in desperate words that made no sense. He felt trapped, unable to escape. He screamed for Severus, unable to find him in the confusion. Where was he? Why was there so much pain? His head felt like it was going to explode…

“Harry” he heard distantly, worriedly. “Harry” that voice, like an anchor, he moved towards it. “Wake up Harry” the voice was familiar, comforting, he could feel himself being drawn out of the dark place towards that voice.

He awoke, sweating and panicked. The scar on his head blinding in the intensity of the pain.

“Harry are you alright?”. He nodded as best he could, opening his eyes to look up into the worried face of his submissive.

“Voldemort” he gasped, “He’s angry”.

Severus nodded gravelly, “I know Harry, I’ve been summoned”.


	21. Revenge

Harry was now fully awake and staring at his submissive in panic, “What? No, you can’t” he stammered, fear rushing through him like a wave.

“I have to Harry. He will only give me so long to come to him, and then he will pull me to him himself. That has happened once before, and believe me, I’d rather it never happened again” he grimaced, looking away briefly, before turning back to him. “Sir, may I have permission to get up?” he asked him. Harry could only nod, feeling like his entire body was rooted to the spot. Severus started getting dressed, pulling out the clothes he would need from the closet, including a black robe that had been hidden inside a muggle jacket.

“Severus” Harry stated firmly, starting to get a grip of himself. His submissive turned to look at him, “Come here” he ordered, and the other man obeyed immediately, coming to sit on the bed beside him. Harry grasped his arm, “Tell me how you are going to stay safe” he demanded in a firm tone.

Severus held an air of confidence, though he grimaced slightly, “You are not going to like this”. Harry merely stared at him, waiting for him to continue, “Voldemort will look into my memories as he always does. I have enough memories of myself and potions ingredients to convince him I was on an expedition, and the headmaster is supplying me with rare ingredients which should cover this. However, it would be best if he knows that I am in a relationship, as it will explain the rest of my time over the last two months. I will be able to overlay the images of your glamour onto my memories, and they should be enough to fool him”.

“You want to show him our time together?” Harry replied softly, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut.  

“I will not allow him to see many of the moments, only those which are less consequential for us. I would prefer to show him us having sex as he does not like to see me engaged with another man. Whenever I have been in relationships before, the amount that he has entered my memories has lessened, and …” Severus broke off, hissing in pain.

“What?” Harry asked alarmed.

“He just provided me with a reminder warning” he stated off-handedly, “Sir, I am sorry to do this to you, but I really must get dressed, and go now”

Harry nodded, but then grabbed him just before he stood as something was bothering him. He knew Severus liked to think through the options, but he seemed far too organised and far too calm. “You knew he would summon you” he accused.

Severus had the good grace to look guilty, “I suspected he might”

“And you chose to keep this from me?”

Severus looked down, “You had enough to worry about”

Harry surveyed him for a moment, “We shall discuss this later” he replied, a hint of warning in his tone. He needed Severus to know that he was still his Dominant, and that he would always be, no matter what. He also needed to put on a face to show a strength he didn’t feel at the moment, so that Severus wouldn’t worry too much about him, and would be able to concentrate on keeping himself safe. Before allowing him to dress, he grabbed him, pulling him in for a tender kiss, “I order you to keep yourself safe, do whatever you have to, I don’t care. As long as you come back to me safe” Severus nodded, smiling, and kissed him again before standing.

“Can you go and tell Albus?” the older man asked him, resuming his dressing. Harry nodded, standing, before pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. He flicked on the light as soon as he entered the living room, causing the other men to groan.

“He’s been summoned” he barked, unwilling to allow them time to wake up.

Albus was fully awake and sitting up in less than a second. He didn’t say anything, but Harry could see his own worry mirrored in the older eyes. Even Kingsley looked shaken. The room was silent, with nobody moving or speaking. There was nothing to say, because they knew there was nothing they could do. Harry felt helpless and useless. He would have to stand by as someone else hurt his partner, and there was nothing he could do about it. Part of his job, not just as a Dominant, but as a partner, was to protect and care for the other man. Instead he would be forced to wave him off with a fake cheery smile on his face, to be tortured by a madman. He was also angry, which only served to make him feel guilty and selfish. How dare someone give orders to his submissive? Severus was his, and as his Dominant, only he should ever have this level of control over him. It made him feel guilty that he should be having these thoughts when the other man was in serious danger.

Severus followed him out into the living room less than two minutes later, fully dressed. He looked at the three faces around him, and if the other men’s features were any indication of how Harry looked, then he was white as a sheet, and doing a terrible job of hiding the fear. Severus sneered at them, “This is hardly my first summoning. You at least Albus should be used to this” he sniped at them.

“It might not be the first-time Severus, but it is never something I will simply be able to get used to” he stated softly, devoid of his usual trademark twinkle.

Severus shook his head but didn’t reply, “When I return, unless it is strictly necessary, no-one but Mr Potter should be touching me” he stated firmly, turning to Harry as soon as he was finished speaking, not bothering to wait on a reply. Harry wasn’t sure why Severus had made that statement, but for now it wasn’t important. He looked at him, desperate to simply pull him into a hug and never let go, or at least kiss him, but he figured the other man would not like their relations made public. He looked away, not wanting his need to be so evident to his submissive.He needed to be his support, not someone he had to worry about.

“Avert your eyes” his submissive snapped, and Harry jumped slightly, until he realised he was talking to the other two men, who politely complied. His submissive came close, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “I am yours Harry”, before kissing him gently. Pulling away, Harry smiled warmly at him, trying to show he wasn’t afraid. Severus smirked at him, and then touched his finger to his mark and was instantly gone.

Harry wanted to collapse right then; the fear was enveloping him, and he felt suffocated by it. Instead he needed to at least be proactive. “What do we need to do?” he snapped at the two other wizards.

Kingsley answered him softly, “I have a kit of potions which Snape supplied to the department before he left. I knew he would be unwilling to allow himself or…” he trailed off for a split second, before continuing carefully, “those he cares about to use potions which were not brewed by him”. Harry nodded, and then went to fetch some water, run a bath which he spelled to keep it warm, and tidy up the bedroom; anything which could possibly keep him occupied and stop his brain from overthinking. He knew they would be exhausted tomorrow, they’d barely had any sleep the night before and now it was 1 o’clock in the morning and they were all up again. Just as he was placing a cooling charm on the sheets, Albus walked into the bedroom, which felt a little intrusive to Harry.

“Harry” he stated softly, grasping him by the shoulder. Harry tensed, and pulled away. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, but he didn’t want to give into the fear. He was on the edge of either screaming or crying; perhaps both, and he didn’t want Severus to return and see him like that. He looked up at the elder wizard to show him he wasn’t angry, and Albus smiled warmly at him. “He will be fine Harry. He might be a little worse for wear, but he is in no immediate danger. He has faced much worse than this”. Albus told him.

“It would probably help if you sounded at least slightly convincing” Harry returned, unable to hide a slight smile at the Headmaster’s attempt at cheering him up.

Albus chuckled, before sobering again “I do honestly believe he will be fine my boy, however I cannot help but worry about him despite my surety. He has however, become very adept at convincing people of things that are not quite true”.

Harry was sure that Albus wasn’t just talking about his role as a spy, and Harry nodded. He of all people knew how good Severus was at keeping himself safe, both from danger and from the possibility of other people hurting him “He should never have to be in that position though Headmaster” he sighed sadly.

“If I could have done anything else, I would have” Albus retorted, slightly defensively.

“I am not accusing you Headmaster” he reassured, “I know what you have done for him, and how much you care for him, and I know you would have done something if you could”, he sighed, “I am just worried”.

“I know my boy” he stated knowingly, before slumping down onto the bed, looking slightly defeated “I have often regretted that I was not able to stop him from joining with Voldemort.”

“You could not have known Headmaster.” He stopped for a second, “I feel guilty talking about him when he is not here, but I know what you both mean to each other, so I feel you are the only one who I can talk to about him. Severus would never blame you for that, he feels like he owes you everything”

Albus studied him for a second, “You truly care for him, don’t you?”

Harry blushed, but looked him straight in the eye, “Yes”.

The other man smiled, but did not push the subject, “Would you care for a cup of tea? Some of us old folk are not as good at running around chasing criminals, and being up at all hours of the night, without at least something to warm our old bones” he chuckled, and Harry nodded, smiling.

Whilst Harry did not feel much better, he at least was a little comforted by how much confidence the Headmaster had in his submissive to be able to get through this relatively unscathed. Considering he had been supporting Severus with this for twenty years, Harry decided he would as least have some knowledge of what he was talking about. They sat for a while on the couch making small talk, but Harry found it hard to concentrate, and after the first hour he began pacing the cottage, winding himself up. To their credit, neither other man tried to get him to sit down, well at least they didn’t after the first attempt when Harry had bitten their head off. Intellectually Harry knew that Kingsley would be evaluating him on whether he would make a good Auror, and he knew he should be trying to make a good impression, but right now he couldn’t have cared less.

It took three hours for Severus to finally return, at which point Harry was seriously beginning to worry that he wouldn’t come back. He apparated in without a sound, startling them all. He was still completely dressed in death-eater garb, complete with mask, so it was impossible to evaluate how he was doing. For a split-second, the entire room froze, and then without knowing how, Harry had managed to cross the room. Harry grabbed him, and he felt Severus fall into him slightly, clearly having difficulty in maintaining his own body weight. His submissive was still proud however, and this would have been barely noticeable to anyone else. Albus began to move forward, and Harry turned to glare daggers at him. The elder wizard halted immediately, and only now did Harry understand why Severus had told them not to touch him. Harry was in ultimate protective mode, and the thought of someone else touching his submissive he knew would have driven him a little insane. Even through it all, his submissive was still thinking about him, judging his needs, and making sure they were seen to. Harry suddenly felt inadequate when compared to the other man, but now was not the time to contemplate that. It was time for him to step up and be the Dominant and boyfriend that Severus needed. He supported his submissive to walk into the bedroom, allowing him to retain as much dignity as he could. Severus nearly fell onto the bed, and before Harry had a chance to turn and close the bedroom door, it had already been closed, and he felt earnest gratitude to the other men, in foregoing their own need to check Severus was safe, and allowing them this time alone.

Harry pulled off the mask, and had to put every ounce into not flinching, instead smiling warmly, and turning to grab the pain potions. Severus was deathly pale, his face sickly grey and clammy. Harry could tell by the grimace, and the unfocused eyes that the other man was in unimaginable pain. He steeled himself to stay strong, pulling out the stopper, and turning to hold it up to his submissive’s mouth. Severus drank it without protest, not even attempting to lift his hands to take it from him. Harry did the same with the energiser and healing potions, and then ran his hands softly through the other man’s hair, before kneeling down in front of him.

“Baby” he said warmly, and it came out a lot more confident than he was expecting. His submissive’s eyes slowly drew towards him, but it seemed to take time for him to focus. “I have a bath ready, do you think you would manage that?”. Severus nodded almost imperceptibly, and Harry smiled at him proudly. He set about removing what clothes he could, and managed to get everything off except his trousers. He leaned down to kiss him very gently, his stomach twisting in relief when the other man managed to kiss him back, even though it was slight. “Ok, Pet let’s get you up” he continued, pulling back, before gently helping him up, and through to the bathroom. He stripped off Severus’ trousers and underwear, worrying when the other man stood compliantly without speaking, and swaying slightly on his feet, even though it was barely more than five seconds. They eventually settled him in the bath, and Severus leaned back, closing his eyes. Harry ran his hands down his chest, “Does this hurt?” he asked.

“No” Severus croaked, his voice scratchy as if he had been screaming, and Harry decided not to think about that right now, “Inside”, he finished, clearly exhausted by the effort.

Harry sat with him for a while, allowing him to enjoy the comfort of the bath, before eventually ordering him out, wrapping him up in a warm towel, drying him, and then helping him into bed. He was starting to look a little less grey, but it was clear he was exhausted. Harry slid under the cool sheets, and pulled his submissive in against him, needing the comfort of the closeness. Severus was asleep within seconds, and Harry smiled, feeling some of his anxiety lift, knowing that at least the other man was home safe. He was still on the verge of tears, and he continued to check on Severus a number of times before, with a lingering sadness, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

Harry’s stomach was curling in desire, and he didn’t know why. It made no sense. Something was warm, and wet, and oh so amazing, but hadn’t he just been locked in a cardboard cut-out of a faceless American Ninja? No wait, that made no sense, why would it be American, surely a Russian would make more se…aaaahhh, something made him want to arch up, what was that? Oh…Harry awoke to sensations of pleasure running though him, and he opened one bleary eye to see a large lump of quilt below him which was moving suspiciously, “G’ah” he managed, and the warm heat was suddenly gone. He leaned down to lift the covers, and Severus’ head appeared, smirking at him darkly. Harry wanted to ask him how he was but he also wanted that mouth back on him. Still with only one eye open, he tried to signal his intent to the other man, who snorted quietly.

“Sir” he whispered, “There is no silencing spell up, so I suggest you may wish to be quiet”. At that he dropped his head down to again envelope Harry’s cock in his mouth, who had to force himself not to moan out loud. It was really difficult to use that many cognitive processes so early in the morning.

“You can’t be serious?” he finally managed to whisper, and Severus again popped his mouth off his penis, looking up at him with a deathly smirk. Harry huffed, annoyed that he was suddenly bereft of his submissive’s mouth.

“I am deadly serious Sir” he replied, “There is no silencing spell”

“Well, just let me get my wand, and…” Harry didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence because the other man had suddenly leaned down, licked his way right up Harry’s cock, and then without wasting a second, deep-throated him. Harry arched up, grasping onto the bedcovers with one hand, and using the other one to pull a pillow round to gag himself. Severus kept up his ministrations and Harry moaned into the pillow, his eyes rolling back into his head as Severus both hummed and deep-throated him at the same time. He thrust up into the other man’s mouth, feeling the orgasm rushing towards him. Without warning his submissive, he came hard, screaming into the pillow which was now clamped over his face. Severus continued to suck at him for a while, then wriggled out from underneath the covers and lay down next to him with a self-satisfied smirk. Harry really wasn’t sure how well he had done at hiding the sound. He hoped it was completely muffled, but he’d been so lost in the orgasm he could have been howling and he wouldn’t have known.

“Revenge huh?” he asked to the man who was now lying with his eyes closed, with the smirk still playing on his features. His submissive simply nodded. “You did put a silencing spell up though, didn’t you?” Harry asked nervously, and the other man shook his head. “Severus tell me the truth, did you put a silencing spell up?” he asked, now slightly worried.

“I am telling you the truth Sir, I did not put a silencing spell up” he answered in monotone.

“Oh God” Harry groaned, slumping back onto the pillows. “You are going to be the death of me”. Whilst he was embarrassed that the other men might have heard, he was also feeling more than a little warm at the fact that Severus appeared to be willing to let other people know they were in a relationship. He’d known it was selfish to want it, but a part of him really wanted to be able to proclaim to the world that he had a boyfriend, that somebody truly cared for him simply for being him.  He knew that he was generally a confident person, but there was still a little bit of him inside that worried that he was unlovable. And even if he was truly cared for by the other man, he’d kind of assumed that it would all be behind closed doors. Before he’d ever considered a relationship with Severus, he’d imagined romantic dinners, and shared holidays, and as mushy as it seemed, walking along the beach holding hands. He’d resigned himself, however, to the fact that Severus was the kind of man who wouldn’t be big on public displays of affection, not accounting for the community of course, and whilst he had initially felt quite sad at that, he’d taken it as a necessary consequence of getting to even have a relationship with the other man. But Severus had kissed him in front of the one person in the world whose opinion Severus truly valued, and with his display this morning, perhaps Severus wouldn’t be quite as closed off as he had expected.

“Consider that revenge,” Severus stated, interrupting his thoughts “both for last night and for the ‘There is nothing better in life than chocolate” statement” he retorted, again without emotion.

“What?” Harry asked unbelievably, “That was like a month ago”.

“I am perfectly capable of enacting revenge years down the line” he returned, his voice holding a hint of danger.

Harry narrowed his eyes, before crawling up to straddle the other man, pulling his arms up and pinning his wrists to the bed above his head, “And I am perfectly capable of spanking your arse every day for a week, and not allowing you to come for a month” he replied, looking down at him dangerously, his voice barely above a whisper; and he watched in satisfaction as Severus’ smirk faltered slightly. Harry snorted, leaning down to kiss him deeply, “Perhaps you might want to reconsider enacting revenge on someone who has that much power over you?”

“Perhaps it might be a prudent course of action” he replied shrewdly, causing Harry to laugh.

“I take it you are feeling better then?” he asked in a fake jovial manner, running one hand down Severus’ chest.

His submissive looked at him appraisingly, “Harry, I am fine. My potions are of course top quality” he smiled amusedly, then sobered when Harry struggled to react. “Sir, I am fine. It was no worse than is normal when he is angry.”

“It was truly horrible to see you in that much pain. I felt so helpless” he returned sadly.

“I was having difficulty concentrating last night, but I did not fail to notice how well you looked after me Sir. It would normally be morning before I would have the strength to even fetch a pain potion” he replied.

“I don’t ever want to see you in the much pain again”. Severus did not reply and Harry knew it was because he couldn’t give that level of assurance.

“Look we can talk more about it later, just promise me you are ok right now?” he demanded, and Severus nodded, smiling reassuringly. Harry bent down to kiss him again, before pulling back to stare at him. He really needed to take charge of the other man, and his intent must have shown on his face because his submissive suddenly swallowed. “When I let you up you will fetch me the plug. I want you to bend yourself over the end of the bed, and spread your legs. I will insert it when I have finished in the bathroom. I expect you to wait patiently. If I have found you have moved, you will be very sorry.” he ordered. He kept his voice low so as not to embarrass Severus but it was clear that disobeying him would be a fatal move.

“Yes, Sir” he replied softly.

He stared down at him darkly, “You will also wear the black shirt, and trousers; you look professional in them, and you will forego underwear. I want to know that I can have easy access to you anytime I wish”. Severus’ eyes widened, and Harry could feel his cock digging into him, but he had no intention of providing it any release.

Severus obeyed as soon as Harry let him up. Harry put up silencing and locking spells to protect Severus’ dignity; he couldn’t imagine what would happen if the other men came in and found his submissive bent over the bed waiting to have a plug inserted. When Harry had inserted the plug, also giving the other man a few warning spanks for his display this morning, they then dressed. Harry was ready slightly before the other man, despite the fact that he had procrastinated quite a lot as he was nervous about facing the other men. He was still nervous by the time he finally gathered enough courage to step out into the living room. He was unsure how much the other men would have heard of this morning, despite Severus’ reassurances that he hadn’t made any noise.

He found Albus drinking tea on the couch and it looked like Kingsley was nowhere to be seen. The Headmaster smiled at him when he entered. “Good Morning” the headmaster intoned warmly, back to his usual cheery self, “I take it Severus is feeling much better?” he asked. Harry didn’t know what he meant by that statement, whether it was a genuine assumption or because he had heard.

Harry couldn’t stop himself blushing, “Yes, he’s fine” he squeaked, blushing even more at how high his voice had suddenly become. The headmaster didn’t comment, instead simply smiled at him continuously, his eyes twinkling. Harry didn’t know what to do, ending up standing dumbly for a few seconds until his submissive entered the room. Severus stared at their twinkling standoff in confusion, before shrugging and sitting himself on the couch to glare at the headmaster.

“Just try it” he warned.

Albus looked at him and smiled, “I fear there is no need to ask you how you are, your sunny disposition does all the talking for you”. Was the headmaster mad? Harry thought. He’d begin edging closer to the couch but decided it would probably be safer to stay where he was.

Severus looked at the older man and rolled his eyes, “Some days I wonder how I have managed to survive, considering I have had to put up with your inane waffle”

“Ooo Waffles Severus, do you think there is any chance of a nice muggle waffle?” the headmaster asked excitedly.

Severus furrowed his brown in thought for a moment, “There is a restaurant up the road that provides a decent breakfast”, he replied without tone.

“Let us depart then, and you can fill me in on all your adventures” Albus replied, hauling himself off the couch with the energy of a young man.

“You do realise that you are the strangest looking muggle” Severus stated, eyeing the headmaster’s large red Jumper covered in penguins, and long white beard, “Although” he continued thoughtfully, “You barely pass as an actual human being so perhaps they will think you are merely an art project”

“Good, good” the headmaster replied, his eyes flashing with excitement, “It will offset well against the lovely shade of black you are sporting my boy. I must say Severus you have outdone yourself this year, that’s a shade of black I haven’t seen on you before”.

Harry was struggling to keep up with the flow of the conversation. It was like watching a gameshow and having no clue what the rules were. They continued to bicker, interspersing it with real conversation. It made Harry realise that they had their own way of interacting, and he likened it to the first time he spent time with the Weasley’s. It was familial interaction that was confusing to an outsider, and he supposed that Severus and Albus were the closest thing to family that they each had.

“Severus?” Harry asked softly, reluctant to interrupt. His submissive turned to him expectantly, “I’m not sure it would be appropriate to take the headmaster to the restaurant, haven’t we kind of intruded on the resident’s solitude enough?”. Whilst it was important not to make things worse by unnecessarily parading the headmaster through the community, he was also pretty sure that Severus had forgotten that if he was going out into the community not in the role of a detective then he would be required to wear his collar.

“You are right Harry, please excuse my indiscretion” the Headmaster replied, smiling to show he was not offended.

“I will make the old coot some waffles. If only to get him to stop twinkling at me for two minutes” Severus huffed, rising from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

They had breakfast and then finished interviewing the remaining residents, before the Headmaster met up with Kingsley, who had been doing some extra boundary checks, and they both left. Severus and Harry had walked them to the gate, and then sighing in relief, walked back towards the cottage holding hands. It was relaxing and comforting to just be the two of them again, but that sent Harry wondering what it would be like to actually go back to reality. He suddenly had a whole catalogue of new anxieties. How would real life impact upon their relationship? How would they balance their relationship, their dynamic, their lives, and the war? What if Harry’s friends didn’t accept the relationship? What if Severus decided he hated all his friends? He imagined Severus sitting in the middle of the Weasley kitchen and grimaced. He was also a little worried about their dynamic. Harry’s confidence had grown in leaps and bounds since coming here, and he knew that he generally didn’t need Severus to be a guide anymore, but in the community he was generally living without restrictions. He wondered whether he would have the confidence and skills to continue to be a good Dominant when real-life got in the way, and he wondered if he’d manage to be the kind that Severus needed. Would he become too strict or lenient? Would Severus become bored without the public nature of it? What if his job took up a lot of time, and Severus started to feel neglected.

“You look troubled” his submissive commented, interrupting his rumination, and Harry realised he must have zoned out for a while.

He smiled at him, “Just thinking”. He would talk to Severus about his worries, but they had a few other things to discuss first. They entered the cottage and Harry sat on the couch, motioning for his submissive to kneel on the floor. Severus complied, and Harry ran his hands down his face, before lifting his chin so the other man would look at him. “Look, I know we have a lot to talk about…and a few things to deal with” he stated wryly, and the other man nodded, “But, we have both been through a lot the last few days. I really want to take you out for dinner, and then go bowling, just me and you, just to have a little fun.” He smiled warmly at him, “But, we do have to deal with you keeping things from me, and I will not deny you the punishment you previously asked for. I don’t want you to worry about this so you have the choice Pet. We can deal with your punishment this evening and then spend tomorrow together, or we can go out this evening, and then deal with the punishment tomorrow. I would not normally even think about waiting but these are unique circumstances, and I think it would be unfair to push this on you right now. I trust you to know yourself Severus, and what you think is best”

Severus looked at him mildly, “I would like to go out this evening Sir. You are right, I would normally prefer to get it over with, but I am not in the right headspace to be able to process my punishment properly. I thank you for asking me. I will not worry about it this evening, I would like to be able to switch off from things for a night and spend some quality time with my Dominant”.

Harry smiled warmly at him, pulling him in for a kiss, “I just want you to know Pet that I am so proud of you” the other man blushed slightly but he did not look away, “I am so proud of you for who you are and everything you do, and I am lucky to have such an amazing partner.”

“Sir, I am also proud of you. You have been amazing these past few days, and I cannot help but be awed by you. I have no doubt that you will triumph in what is to come, and I also feel lucky that you are mine”.

Harry was embarrassed, but there was a big part of him that wanted to make the other man proud, and he couldn’t help feeling good about the praise. “Thank you Pet” he stated graciously, bending down to kiss him again. They kissed for a while, enjoying each other’s company, and the space to be intimate again. After a while he felt Severus’ hands on his thigh, slowly inching their way up. Harry pulled back, and immediately Severus removed his hands, staring up at him innocently. “Stand up” Harry ordered. Severus obeyed, standing, before looking down and smirking at him. Harry narrowed his eyes, he was definitely in a playful mood. “Straddle me”. His submissive complied, coming to straddle Harry sitting on the couch, supporting himself in a kneeling position. Before Harry had a chance to do anything Severus had bent down to kiss him, sticking his tongue into his mouth, and using his hand to rub Harry’s cock through his jeans. When he pulled away Harry smiled up at him, “Well you’re in a mood” he stated wryly. Severus did not answer but there was a wicked gleam in his eye. He bent down again, and began kissing Harry’s neck and at the same time softly grinding down on him. Harry moaned, his cock instantly hardening. He didn’t realise that is neck was such an erogenous zone, and he’d never seen Severus like this before. He was confident and playful, and it was turning Harry on. He was normally quite passive, and as he’d previously said, he wasn’t one to really initiate sex, but today he seemed to be throwing all of that out the window. It was amazing to watch his submissive develop; to watch him feeling safe and confident enough to try out new things. He could feel Severus’ hands burrowing under his jumper, sliding up his chest and gently pinching his nipples. Harry allowed him to explore for a while, relishing the attention, and not wanting to stop his submissive when he seemed to be enjoying himself so much.

“You make me so hard Sir” Severus intoned into his ear, his smooth voice making Harry shiver. He ground his hips again to drive home the point. “You make me want to be on my knees for you all the time, to beg you to stick your cock in my mouth, or to fuck me into oblivion” he teased, his voice low. Harry’s cock jumped, and he moaned. Severus talking dirty was now one of his top five things of all time. He grabbed Severus’ hips, pushing him down onto his cock. It was frustrating; he was so turned on but there was definitely not enough friction. Harry grabbed his wrists, pinning them behind his back, but that didn’t stop Severus leaning forward to bite gently at his bottom lip. Fuck, Harry was so turned on.

“Go and get your collar, it’s been far too long since I’ve seen you in it” he ordered, his voice breathy.

“Yes Sir” his submissive replied into his ear, making his voice dark and teasing, causing another spike of desire to hit Harry low in his belly.

“In actual fact get your leash and your wrist cuffs too” he demanded, and watched as Severus’ eyes flashed.

The other man stood immediately to fetch the items, and was back merely a minute later. He again straddled his Dominant, laying the items next to Harry. The younger man picked up the collar, securing it in place and then attaching the leash. He wrapped the end of the leash around his hand and then pulled the other man towards him, who had no choice but to come.

“Mmm that is better” he stated, smirking “Keep you a little more under control”.

His submissive used that opportunity to wriggle his hips again and without warning descended a second time onto Harry’s mouth. Harry took control of the kiss, and fucked the older man’s mouth, keeping him in place with a tight hold on the leash. When they eventually pulled apart, panting, Harry set about removing the older man’s shirt. Once it was removed, he released the leash in order to cuff Severus’ wrists and padlock them behind his back. He ran his hands up his chest, pinching his nipples and exploring his body. He used his nails to scratch softly down his chest, enjoying the way that his submissive was gasping. His eyes were closed, and he appeared intently focused on the sensations. Harry popped open the buttons on Severus’ trousers, and plunged his hands inside to pull out his cock. He looked obscene kneeling on Harry with his cock pocking out of his trousers. Harry grasped it firmly, and slid his hands up and down the shaft, causing the other man to moan. He stopped, leaving it there, and went back to playing with his nipples, teasing him.

“You should see yourself Pet” Harry stated, “You look completely wanton. I am glad you are mine, because you look delicious, and I think I’d have to fight for you”. Severus looked down at him, smirking, and wriggling his hips against Harry’s cock. The younger man growled, “You are asking for it boy. Stand up” he ordered. Severus obeyed, the playful smirk still on his face. Harry pulled down his trousers, and Severus stepped out of them. Within seconds he had sat down and flipped the older man over his knee, landing a stinging spank to his rear. Severus moaned and Harry could feel his cock digging into his thigh. He gave him a dozen more, and by this time Severus was thrusting into his leg. With each spank, it must have been pushing the plug deeper into him. “Stand up” he ordered again, and then rearranged the pillows along the couch, before helping the other man to lie on his back with his cock directly under Harry’s hand, and his hands still cuffed behind him. The younger wizard grabbed the leash again and then began teasing Severus by fondling his balls. He looked directly at his submissive, who was staring at him with wide blown pupils. He kept eye contact as he licked right up his hand, and then brought it down to swipe at the older man’s cock. Severus choked, gasping as Harry continued to pleasure him.

“I am willing to allow you to come, but only if you can immediately get hard again, because I am going to bend you over and fuck you Pet. Can you do this?” he asked him, his tone hard.

Severus swallowed, but nodded, “Yes Sir” he gasped. Harry smirked, and then set to work pleasuring the other man with his hand, as he kept a tight hold of the leash with the other one. Severus moaned and thrust up into his hand. As Harry continued, his submissive threw his head back and his moans increased. “Please Sir” he gasped between moans.

“What?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“I need to come”, he choked out.

“Ask me nicely” he demanded, smirking.

Severus groaned, “Please may your submissive come Sir?” he moaned breathily.

“Come whenever you wish Pet” he allowed, “But remember you must get hard again, because I want to stick my cock inside you and fuck you into the couch” he teased, his tone Dominant and dark. Severus cried out as soon as he said it, thrusting up into Harry’s hand as he came, his eyes squeezed shut. It was turning Harry on to watch the other man come, and the complete abandonment on his face was amazing to watch. As the orgasm passed, he panted, and his movements slowed down until he was lying spent over Harry’s knee.

Harry allowed him a couple of minutes, running his hands soothingly over his chest. When he eventually opened his eyes, Harry could tell he was at least a little in his subspace. He was open and unguarded, and looking at Harry with such trust that his stomach flipped. Harry smiled warmly at him. “Ok boy. You were warned, I’m going to flip you over and give you a little warm up spanking, and then I’m going to use your body for my pleasure”. Severus nodded, smiling shyly at him. Harry helped him to turn around again, releasing the leash so he could grab onto the padlocked cuffs. He then set about giving the other man a lazy spanking, occasionally interspersing it with harder swats, and at times pushing his fingers against the plug. It didn’t take long for the other man to start gasping again, though it was with less urgency than earlier. Harry finally pulled out the plug, before whispering a wandless lubrication spell, and opening his boy up further. Severus moaned softly but he lay compliant over his lap, barely moving. When Harry had opened him up enough, he helped Severus to stand up. His submissive stood with his eyes downcast as Harry shed his clothes and then half sat, half lay back onto the couch, in way that would allow his submissive to straddle him properly.

“Come” he ordered, grasping the leash, and manoeuvring his submissive into position. He lifted Severus up, and lined his aching cock up with his entrance, before bringing him back down and watching as it slid in. They both gasped at the sensations, and when he was settled Harry leaned forward to flick at his nipples, before giving a slight swat to his backside to indicate he should move. Severus lifted himself up and then impaled himself again on Harry’s cock. The younger man leaned back, keeping a hold of the leash and simply watching his submissive ride him. Severus had his eyes closed, and was concentrating on pleasuring his Dominant, and that in itself was a huge turn-on for Harry. He had intended to bend him over the arm of the couch and take him hard, but watching Severus ride him, completely submissive to his will, was mesmerising and there was no way Harry could have given that up right now. He would have to save his plans for another day.

“Kiss me” he ordered, and Severus opened his eyes and stared at him with need. He brought himself back down until he was fully seated on Harry’s cock, and then leant forward to give him a soft but passionate kiss, his tongue flicking out to rub circles around Harry’s tongue. Harry brought his spare hand up to run through the other man’s hair at the base of his neck, and then used it to push him further onto his mouth. It was gentle but demanding, and he mirrored this as he took over the kiss. When allowed, Severus pulled back, beginning to move his body to again pleasure Harry. Harry grasped his submissive’s cock, and began to pleasure him, watching as he moaned and panted. The younger man was surrounded by sensations and he could feel his orgasm beginning to build up. He released his submissive, who seemed to recognise he was close, and then set up a fast pace, his own cock bouncing out in front of him.

“Am I allowed to come again Sir?” his submissive asked him softly. There was no demand or expectation in the question, he was merely ascertaining his boundaries.

“Normally I would say no. I don’t want to spoil my boy too much, but you have so good for me, and you deserve a reward” he replied.

“Thank you, Sir,” the other man stated gratefully, before returning to concentrate on his task. Severus impaled himself again on Harry’s cock, and he must have hit his pleasure spot because he gasped and reared back up.

“Do that again boy” he demanded, his cock jumping as he observed him. Severus complied, and he groaned out with pleasure. Harry watched him a few more times, and then he couldn’t hold out any longer.

He grasped Severus’ cock again, pleasuring him quickly, “Come for me” he ordered, dropping his tone to the Dominant pitch that he knew would affect the other man. Severus reared up on his cock, and then slammed himself back down and Harry was lost. He screamed out his pleasure, and at the same time watched as Severus came for the second time, which only served to intensify the orgasm.

They both moaned and panted through their orgasm and then Severus pulled himself off Harry’s cock, before slumping down onto him, breathless and clammy. Harry pulled his face up, kissing him softly, and marvelling at the unguarded eyes that gazed at him gently. “Mmm, Pet, you are amazing” he stated, before releasing him. They both lay for a while, and then Harry pulled him up to look at him, “What got into you this evening?” he asked, smiling in pleasure to let the other man know it wasn’t a criticism.

Severus shrugged, before narrowing his eyes, “I am eager to get back to my laboratory, I fear you might have bewitched me. I seem to be acting in ways that are very contrary to my nature”. He smirked, and Harry laughed.

“Well seeing as we are going home soon, I should definitely use you to my fullest advantage whilst you are still under my dastardly spell” he intoned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Severus huffed, before learning forward and kissing him with enthusiasm. “Whatever you have done, it is still not going to save you from the humiliation of your defeat at bowling”.

“Is that so?” he asked.

“Yes” the other man replied, “And as I am so confident, I think we should make a wager”.

“A wager?” he asked, intrigued.

“Yes, whomever wins will get to choose the penalty” he returned darkly.

“I don’t think I’m going to like this, am I?”

“Scared?” his submissive mocked.

“Oh you are asking for it boy” Harry growled, and Severus smirked, “Very well, I accept your challenge”. Severus’ eyes flashed and Harry suddenly felt like he had made a serious mistake.


	22. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got totally carried away with this chapter, over 10,000 words again. Thank you all for the continued encouragement. I had no idea what was going to happen with this story when I picked it up again, whether it was just going to be a couple of chapters, but now I'm at just under 110,000 words, with a couple of later chapters already written!! 
> 
> I hope you are all great xx

Somehow, and Harry had absolutely no idea how, his bowling was on form this evening. He managed another half strike and decided to rejoice by engaging in a celebratory dance. Severus was trying desperately to appear pissed off but he was failing miserably under the pressure of Harry’s ridiculous dance.

“I wonder what I will make your penalty when I win?” Harry asked rhetorically.

“I would not advise getting too comfortable” Severus returned, “You are merely ten points ahead”

Harry ignored him, “Perhaps I will have you spend time extoling my virtues”. He had no idea what the word ‘extol’ actually meant but he figured it would make him sound clever. “Or” he continued, as Severus lifted his ball, “I might have you give me private potion’s tutorials, and make you test all my concoctions”. He laughed at the absolute look of horror that etched itself onto the other man’s face.

In hindsight, he probably should have kept these thoughts to himself, because it only served to spur Severus on. He suddenly fought back with a vengeance and ended up beating him by eighteen points. As the game ended his submissive turned to him with a look that was a cross between triumph and deviousness.

“So what is my penalty then?” he asked, the dread he was feeling clear in his voice.

Severus grinned darkly, “Nothing much” he replied, “I was going to have you cater to my every whim, however… I rather liked your suggestions, thus, you will create me one potion, and you will extol” he stopped for a second and raised his eyebrows, making it obvious he knew that Harry didn’t have a clue what it meant, “my virtues for one hour”.

His penalty didn’t sound that bad, which made Harry think that there was more to this than what it appeared, “What’s the catch?” he asked, crossing his arms.

His submissive smirked, but he also seemed quite proud that Harry had thought to look for more, “The potion will be created without my support, however I would like something to look at so you will create it naked…and you will test the finished product”.

Harry suddenly had a sinking feeling, “What does it do?” he asked nervously.

Severus walked over to him, and bent down close to his ear “If created correctly it will simply be an aphrodisiac” he stated, his tone dark and seductive, “and should you actually by some miracle manage to perfect the potion, then I will of course be at your beck and call to help you with the aftermath”.

Harry definitely liked the sound of that, but he also wasn’t fooled, “And if it isn’t made correctly?”.

The older man stepped back, and smirked “If made incorrectly it will unfortunately have the opposite effect. It will act as a suppressant, and will last for approximately two days”

Harry was confused, “You mean I won’t get turned on?”

Severus looked at him darkly, “Oh you will be turned on, you just won’t have the ability to do anything about it, and I will again be right there to enjoy the aftermath”, he grinned wolfishly.

Harry was horrified, “You are an evil bastard, you know that?”. Severus simply continued to grin. Harry sighed, “And what about the other thing? I think you already know what I think of you, why do you want me to tell you how great you are”.

The other man raised his eyebrows, “It was your idea” he stated bluntly, “This one is simple, you will spend an hour praising me, however… it will be at an hour of my choosing”.

Harry was confused, Severus had difficulty enough with accepting praise, why would he want to spend an hour listening to all of the things that Harry thought about him? Then it hit him, “You’re going to make me do it in public, aren’t you? Severus bared his teeth in a nasty smile, “I’m going to seem like a nutcase” he sighed. His submissive was about to say something, but Harry cut him off, “Yes, yes, I know I’m already a nutcase” he rolled his eyes, and Severus laughed softly. Harry stopped for a second and then stalked towards his submissive who was now sitting on one of the benches “You know, as your Dominant” he began, “It’s really my job to keep you in line, and to keep you on the straight and narrow” he grasped the back of Severus’ head, and pulled his hair back roughly. Despite how busy it was, it would be difficult for others to see them as there were curtains separating the lanes. “I think you are definitely straying” he stated ominously, leaning down to claim a deep kiss from the other man. “I also think” he continued, “That you might be continuing to underestimate me. I wonder if this will be as simple as you assume it will be?”. He watched as the other man suddenly looked a little less assured, but then he crossed his arms and looked at him with belligerence. Harry raised his eyebrows, “Really?” he asked, “You are going to test me?” I have absolutely no qualms about putting you over my knee right now” he warned. The other man gasped, and his eyes flashed. Harry was trying to figure out whether Severus wanted it or not when a cough behind them interrupted their development. Harry swung round to see Karen trying really hard to keep a straight face, and Dennis looking at them with a hint of uncertainty. He looked back at his submissive who was blushing but at the same time looking a little annoyed at the interruption.

“You’re back” Harry exclaimed happily, rushing over to grasp Karen in a large hug, “How are you both?” he asked, looking at Dennis.

“We are fine, though we don’t really remember anything, one minute we were having dinner and the next we wake up in hospital”. They all sat down, and Karen looked at him seriously, “It’s all quite scary to be honest” she sighed, “But I hear that you are our heroes”. She looked over at Severus and smiled. They spent some time reassuring the other couple and then agreed to a game of bowling and a few drinks.

By the time they got home it was late. As they lay in bed Harry turned to him. “We have to deal with your punishment tomorrow” he stated, and the other man nodded. “Tell me Pet, why are you being punished?”. Severus looked a little confused as to why he was bringing it up now but he answered anyway, “The main reason is because I kept things hidden from you again” he sighed, “I really must stop doing that” he joked, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from snorting before shaking his head to let the other man know that it wasn’t really appropriate to be making jokes now. “Sorry Sir” he stated, a little abashed, “I am also being punished because I hurt you and I gave out private information about you without your consent”.

“You do realise that I am not in agreement about your punishment for the other two” Severus made to interrupt and Harry looked at him in warning, “However I have included them because I know you need this. However, you are right, the main reason is because you again chose to keep things from me. You didn’t trust in this relationship or me. I know you didn’t mean to, and that you thought you were doing what is best, however by keeping it from me, you disobeyed a direct order” Severus looked down, and there was guilt in his body language. Harry didn’t want him going to sleep upset, but he needed to do this tonight because he intended for the punishment to begin as soon as he awoke. “I’m sure we have had this conversation before” he stated amusedly, and Severus looked up at him, his eyes crinkling. “Your punishment will start in the morning, and then all will be forgiven and forgotten, OK?”

“Yes, Sir” he replied.

Harry nodded in approval and then pulled him against his chest as they lay down. They both fell asleep quickly and it was early morning before Harry awoke. As he had hoped, he awoke before his submissive did. He sat up and gazed at the other man, before taking a breath, and putting himself into the right headspace.

“Wake up Pet” he ordered, his voice hard. Severus stirred, opening his eyes quickly to gaze up at Harry who was looming over him. “Kneel up now” he ordered. The other man obeyed immediately, and settled into his usual pose. “Look at me”. His submissive lifted his eyes, and Harry could tell that he was off guard; there was a vulnerability seeping off him. This was what Harry had hoped for, he wanted to push him down fast. “This is the start of your punishment. You will not speak unless spoken to. If you need anything, you will put your head down into the begging pose, and wait to be addressed. You will not do anything without permission”. Harry softened his voice and leaned forward, running his hand through his submissive’s hair. “You are going to learn to come to me Pet, you are going to learn to trust me. This will be hard Pet, but I know you can do this”. Severus dropped his eyes in acknowledgment, and then looked back up at him. Harry wanted him to know that even though this was a punishment, he was still cared for and would be looked after. Harry pulled back and dropped his voice into a stricter tone, “Eyes down” he ordered. When the other man obeyed Harry stood and then ordered him to follow him through into the living room.

“Kneel there” he demanded, and then left him briefly to get some food from the kitchen. When he brought it through he sat in front of his submissive and then broke off a piece of toast and held it out to him. Severus lifted his hand, “Do not push me” Harry barked, and he watched as his submissive balled up his fist, before placing it back on the floor. Again, Harry held it out, and the other man simply stared at it for a few seconds. He saw him bare his teeth slightly but then when Harry did not relent, he seemed to give in and leaned forward to take it from his fingers. They went on like this for fifteen minutes, with Harry interspersing feeding himself and the other man. Severus was rigid in his kneel, and clearly pissed off. There was a defiance in every line of his body. Harry knew this would be hard on him. Severus was so used to trusting only in himself and being independent, that it would be difficult for him to give himself up completely to him. He was also very proud, and being fed like this, which was not intended as an erotic display, would be a level of humility he wasn’t used to. When they were finished, his submissive knelt forward to lay his head on the floor. “What is it Pet?” he asked.

“I need to go to the toilet…Sir” the break was only for a split second, but it was long enough that it was clear that the title was added grudgingly.

“Very well, come” he replied. Severus stood and followed him but he huffed when it was clear that Harry was not going to leave him any privacy. Severus bared his shoulders, and then went to lift his penis, but he was stopped when Harry ordered him to place his hands behind his back. His submissive swung his eyes to look at him in disbelief, and Harry stared him down, his eyes displaying how serious he was. He pursed his lips but he allowed his Dominant to help him in the intimate act. Harry watched him, and he could tell that he was becoming more wound up. They returned to the Livingroom, and Severus knelt slowly in front of him. Harry knew that this punishment would be much harder for him than a spanking ever would be, and he guessed he was starting to be deliberately difficult to try to manoeuvre Harry into giving in and putting him over his knee. Harry refused to rise to the bait however. He picked up a newspaper and put on a show of reading, however every part of him was focused on the other man.

“I am thirsty” Severus stated eventually, anger evident in his voice, and Harry could see him staring up at him defiantly. When Harry did not acknowledge him he huffed, and dropped his head to the floor.

“Yes Pet?” he queried.

“You already know what I want” he ground out.

“I think you might wish to address me again”, Harry warned, his voice harder than steel.

Severus breathed out, “I am thirsty Sir” he stated, punctuating each word as if he was talking to an idiotic child.

Harry left him to collect a glass of water, and then returned, holding it up to his lips. “Severus didn’t fight him, but his fists were balled at his side as he drank. Some of the water had spilled down his face, and Harry deliberately wiped it up. Despite how angry Severus was, and how defiant he was being, the fact that he was still obeying him showed how much he truly trusted in their relationship and the sanctity of their dynamic. He was being difficult, but not so much that he was would be crossing the line into being actively disobedient.

“Do you need anything else” he asked, and the other man shook his head. “I am going to give you some time to think Severus. You are going to kneel in the corner, and I want you to think about how much you want to be part of this relationship. Being in a relationship with me means trusting in me, it means making decisions together, and it means that you accept me not only as your partner but as your Dominant. I want you to think about whether you can truly do this. I know you are independent and used to making your own decisions, and that will not change. But when something is really important, you will trust in our relationship and in my guidance. This relationship is not about losing a part of yourself, but of being a part of something in which you can feel safe to bring all of yourself. I trust you completely Pet, and I trust in our relationship. You now have to make the decision about whether you can do the same”.

He could tell that Severus had lost some of the rigidity in his pose, and his acceptance of Harry’s rationale was shown when he went into the corner without protest. Harry left him contemplating and went to collect some items from their chest. After twenty minutes, he ordered him to stand. He secured him into a pair of bondage cuffs, the ones that Severus had chosen as his present, and then, clipping a small chain between them, he lifted his submissive’s arms and placed him so that he was now chained to the hooks in the ceiling. He bent down and placed the spreader bar between his ankles and then stood back to observe his handiwork. “Pet, look at me” he ordered, his voice low, and Severus looked up at him with now only a subtle hint of defiance. “I am going to gag you Pet, and I am also going to blindfold you. You are going to have to trust me to look after you. Do you truly trust me to do this? He gave his submissive time to think it through, and a few seconds later he seemed to come to a decision. He nodded, and then dropped his eyes again. Harry smiled, “Do you need anything? You are going to be here for a while, so think it through carefully, do you need the toilet or anything else? The other man shook his head, and Harry bent down to pick up the ball gag. He placed it into Severus’ mouth, and then picked up the silk blindfold. This was the first time he had ever blindfolded his submissive, and he knew this was going to be difficult for him to be completely cut off, and have to put all his trust in Harry. Harry lifted the elder man’s chin, and smiled reassuringly at him. He didn’t want him going into this thinking that Harry was angry with him, “I am so proud of you Pet” he told him, before reaching up and gently tying the blindfold around his eyes, ensuring that he couldn’t see. Harry left him and walked away to sit on the couch. He would never leave him alone, but he wanted him to focus on the feeling of being so vulnerable and not to be thinking about him. Harry watched him continuously, watching for any sign of discomfort. Severus shuffled occasionally, but did not indicate any distress.

Harry left him for an hour and then walked towards him, “Pet” he stated, keeping a little distance from him so as not to startle the other man, “I am going to remove the blindfold now” he warned. Severus did not flinch, and remained settled as he reached up to untie it. The eyes that gazed back at him, once he pulled it away, were completely unguarded and a little hazy. Harry smiled warmly at him, before then untying the ball gag, and lifting his arms from the hooks. Severus did not speak, and remained compliant as he massaged his arms. He took off the bondage cuffs, and knelt down to release him from the spreader bar. Immediately his submissive dropped to his knees.

“Come” he ordered gently, and Severus stood, following him into the kitchen. Harry poured a glass of water, and then held it to his lips. Severus didn’t even try to fight him, and his body language was relaxed and compliant. Harry grabbed a few strawberries from the fridge and then led them back into the living toom. This time Severus took the food without any level of defiance. When they were finished, Harry picked up his newspaper and his submissive remained kneeling in front of him. A few minutes later he brought his head down to the floor. “What is it Pet?” he asked him.

“May I sit and lean against you Sir?” he asked softly. Harry was not oblivious to the enormity of that admission. Severus was telling him that he was feeling vulnerable and needed physical comfort. He was admitting that he needed help from Harry and was trusting him to know this.

“Yes Pet” he replied, his voice full of warmth. His submissive manoeuvred himself to sit with his back to his Dominant, and they sat in silence for a while, with Harry running his hand through the other man’s hair. It was silent but comforting and there was an intimacy to the whole act that couldn’t be described. After a while Harry leaned down, “Turn around and look at me baby” he said, his voice already showing how proud he was of him. Severus looked up at him, and Harry leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Your punishment is over, you were amazing and I am so proud of you” he intoned warmly. A small blush spread across Severus’ cheeks but he did not attempt to look away. “Do you have anything you wish to say to me?” he asked.

His submissive nodded, “Thank you Sir” he stated, and his voice was clear and strong, and he looked at him with surety “The punishment was difficult” he began, “And there were certain parts I would really rather never repeat again” he stated wryly, smirking up at him softly, and Harry smiled back at him, “But it was what I needed. I cannot say that I will be able to change right away, and as loathe as I am to admit this, I have a feeling we will probably be having this conversation again” Harry laughed, of that he had no doubt, “However, I truly do want to trust in our relationship. You are an amazing Dominant, and I do trust you. I will try not to keep difficult things to myself, and to bring them to you, of that I will promise”.

“That is all I ask of you Pet” he replied, pulling him in for another kiss, “And for the record, you are better than any submissive I could have ever imagined of”. The other man snorted, but Harry stared at him meaningfully until he seemed to accept the truth of the statement.

They spent the rest of the day simply being together. Severus was clearly feeling quite submissive, and he was adamant that he wanted to serve him. Severus wasn’t sulking or overly vulnerable, but he seemed relaxed and comfortable in his submission. He made him lunch, and Harry hovered nearby, whilst Severus amused him with a funny story. He often reached out to touch his Dominant, and would occasionally ask for a kiss, but otherwise he didn’t appear overly clingy. When they went through to watch a muggle programme that Harry had become fond of since living in the community, Severus asked if he could give him a foot massage. He seemed content as he dedicated himself to this, whilst Harry watched the drama. During the adverts, his submissive asked him if he could serve him, and Harry instinctively knew that he didn’t want it returned. Severus wanted to dedicate himself to serving, and Harry made sure to let him know how appreciated it was.

In the late afternoon Severus turned to him, “You have expressed an interest in a particular type of scene. If you will permit me, I would like to arrange it for us when we return home”

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked, intrigued, there had been a few scenes in which he had expressed an interest.

“I would like to make it a surprise” he replied, his voice giving nothing away.

Harry ginned, “Ok, on you go, can’t wait”

Severus sighed, “I would like to buy some things at the Adult store for this” he replied, a slight tinge of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Harry frowned, “Ok, you don’t need my permission to do that, you have your own money with you” he stated.

Severus huffed again, “Actually I do, I am not allowed to go into the adult store on my own without your written permission…Sir” he added, a little sullenly.

Harry smirked, trying very hard not to laugh, “You mean you need a note?”

Severus crossed his arms and glared, “Effectively yes”

Harry crossed over to him, “That’s weirdly hot”, he breathed, wrapping his arms around him.

The other man huffed, though he was more relaxed in his embrace, “Yes I thought you would enjoy having that much power over me” he stated shrewdly.

He pushed the other man up against the wall, pinning him in place. For some reason that had turned him on way more than it probably should have. He pushed his arms up the wall and grasped his wrists in one hand. Severus merely looked at him expectantly, making his body easily manoeuvrable for his Dominant. Harry bodily pushed himself against his submissive as he leaned in to bite at his bottom lip, before claiming his mouth. Without giving the other man a chance to say anything he flipped him around and then again pinned his wrists to the wall above his head. He leaned round and unbuttoned his trousers, and manged with one hand to pull out the other man’s cock. He played with it for a few seconds, enjoying the slight gasps it pulled from his submissive, before managing to shuck down Severus’ trousers and underwear to his knees. He whispered a wandless lubrication spell, and then slowly drove one finger into the tight heat of his submissive. The other man pushed back at him slightly as Harry drove the finger in and out, swirling it around to open it up. He added a second finger, and then a third and fourth, and when he was open enough, he pulled out. “Hands flat against the wall” he ordered. He grasped his submissive’s hips and pulled them away from the wall, until he was half bent over with his hands against the wall. He left him there for a few seconds as he unbuttoned his own trousers, slipping them and his underwear down to his knees. “Spread your legs as wide as you can” he demanded, his voice dipping into a dominant tone. Severus was hindered by his clothing but he managed to spread them wide enough. Harry grabbed his hips and then pushed in firmly, holding the other man in place. They both groaned when he was seated, and Harry leaned forward to again grasp his submissive’s cock, rubbing it a few times. “Use one hand to pleasure yourself, and keep the other on the wall he commanded.” And then without waiting to ensure it was done, he began to move, pistoning himself in and out of his submissive.

He lasted a lot longer than he thought he would, considering how turned on he was, and they were both on edge by the time he finally gave the order for his submissive to come. Severus’ entire body trembled, and he lost his grip on the wall as the orgasm overtook him. Harry kept a hold of him, until he regained his composure. “Hands back on the wall” he ordered, and then he fucked him harder. It would have taken a lot of Severus’ strength to keep himself in place as Harry used his body harshly, but he managed, and when Harry gripped his hair, pulling his head back as he rode him, Severus continued to hold himself in place. Harry was on edge, and he could feel the orgasm building but he needed the roughness of his own hand to take him over the edge. He let go of his hair and pulled out. “Turn around and kneel down” he commanded, and it was clear from his tone of voice that he wasn’t to be disobeyed. Severus complied, looking up with hunger as Harry stepped up to loom over him. He grabbed his cock and harshly began to pleasure himself, moaning and panting as the orgasm built up. He looked down and they locked gazes, and it was that which finally pushed him over the edge. He came hard, spilling out onto his submissive’s face, and the way that Severus simply accepted it, only served to push his orgasm into an even higher state of pleasure. He pushed one hand against the wall in an attempt to keep himself upright and rode out the last few moments of pleasure.

When he eventually came back to himself he pulled back, looking down to his submissive who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. “I simply asked to go to the shops, and now I am on my knees with your come dripping down my face” he stated sarcastically.

Harry grinned cheekily, “I can’t even apologise. It was too amazing.” He pulled out his wand and cleaned them both, “Was that ok though?” he asked, making sure he hadn’t pushed things a bit too far.

Severus bared his teeth at him, “I would not be completely averse to it happening again” he returned refusing to give him any more. Harry laughed before helping him up and eventually allowing him to make it up to the shop.

Harry made them dinner whilst Severus went up to the shop. Harry had asked him to collect a package he had ordered, with a clear command not to look inside. They went for a walk after dinner. The evening was cool, and they walked for a couple of hours, simply enjoying spending time together. When they returned, Harry felt it was an appropriate time for them to think about their expectations for their relationship when they returned home in a few days.

“Come here Pet” he stated, indicating for Severus to sit with him on the couch. “I think we need to talk about what might be different for us when we return home, have you had any thoughts about it?” he asked.

Severus contemplated the question for a moment, “I enjoy the private dynamic that we have presently. Obviously, it will change publicly, and for the most part, the majority of people will not even know we are a couple” he stated.

Harry smiled, “I also enjoy the dynamic we have, but we set up the boundaries for this when we thought it was just a temporary relationship, do you still wish to give me the same rights over you that I currently have, in terms of rules, sex, and punishments?” he asked him, and the other man nodded his assent. “I would like to add in a few other rules which I will tell you of in a moment, do you have any you wish to add?”

Severus thought through the question, “Considering that we will be spending much less time together, it might be good to have some rules which I can follow during the day”

Harry nodded, “Yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking. One of the things we have to bear in mind is that we will no longer be living together, however I would hope that we would still be spending a lot of our evenings together”, when the other man nodded, he continued, “When we are together I will continue to choose your clothing when I feel it is appropriate, and I will also make you a schedule of evenings which will be non-negotiable for spending time together.  I have been lax in providing you specific rules around meals and chores, and I will not be so when we return home” he stated meaningfully, and Severus nodded, seemingly pleased. “You will not make any significant decisions without first coming to me, and you will never agree to place yourself in any kind of dangerous situation without discussing it with me first.” He stopped, “Do I make myself clear on this point?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir” he replied.

“Good” he nodded approvingly, “It will take time for us to figure everything out, but I think we have the basics, do you have anything else you wish to add?”. Severus looked away briefly, and Harry placed his hand on his knee, “Never be embarrassed to ask me for something you need” he told him warmly.

“I like the feeling of being owned during the day” he told him.

Harry thought about that for a moment, “You will come to me to ask permission if you wish to socialise at night, you belong to me, and your time belongs to me” he ordered, and he watched as Severus flushed, appearing to like that idea, “When you come to visit me, or I come to visit you, you will greet me on your knees, and you will wait to be addressed” he paused, allowing that to sink in, “Are they both acceptable rules for you?”. His submissive nodded. “I also have something for you” he told him, picking up the package that Severus had collected for him. He pulled out a new collar, it was jet black, with the softest of leather, and silk lining. It had been expensive but completely worth it. “This was what I asked you to pick up earlier. The collar you wear was not chosen by me, and I wanted to get you one that was only for you.” He handed him the collar to inspect, and watched as Severus ran his hands over it, revelling in how soft and beautiful it was. It was simple yet elegant.

“Thank you, Sir,” his submissive replied, handing it back and then going to his knees. Harry buckled it around his neck, and it looked beautiful contrasting against the pale skin.

“You are officially mine now” he told him, pulling him in for a kiss, and at the same time running his hands along his throat, enjoying the feel of smooth leather and warm flushed skin.

“Yes, Sir” he replied, a little breathily.

“I also have this for you”, he pulled out another band of the same material, which was thicker, “This is a wrist band. It will be hidden by your clothing but I expect you to wear it whenever you are unable to wear your collar outside of the home. You will keep a visible simple of my ownership on you at any time that you are not with me. This rule is not negotiable”.

“Yes, Sir”, he replied, gasping softly. Harry could tell that he seemed to like the rules, and that he was even grateful for them. Harry too was relieved, he knew he was going to find it difficult to be parted from the other man for such long periods of time, and he knew it would help if he was actively displaying his submission to him. Whilst his jealousy had definitely decreased recently, his level of possessiveness of the other man definitely hadn’t, and he wasn’t sure whether it was part of the initial Bloodline problem, or if he was in actual fact just going to end up being a rather possessive Dominant. Severus seemed to have some sort of hold over him, as he had never considered himself a possessive kind of person before.

Severus looked up at him and smirked, “Considering that four weeks ago you squeaked when I mentioned the word sex, you seem to have moved past any nervousness you had rather quickly” he stated shrewdly, narrowing his eyes. “You have taken to your dominance very quickly, and I rather think I have been caught up in the whirlwind that is your typical Gryffindor head-on blatant disregard for rational reasoning”.

Harry smirked, “Perhaps you should have thought through the ridiculous notion of putting yourself under the tender mercies of a Gryffindor”, he told him darkly, deliberately mimicking phrases Severus would use. Severus shook his head, in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, rolling his eyes at him. “There is something I want to talk to you about though” he began, the nerves suddenly shooting up into him. Severus looked at him expectantly, “I want to tell you something, but I also don’t want to scare you”, he stated, his stomach knotting with nerves.

Severus looked at him in concern, placing his hand onto his knee in reassurance, “Unless you are about to tell me that you killed Albus, then I doubt there is much to say that can scare me, and even then I’m sure we could work around it” he joked.

Harry laughed, feeling a little of the tension leave him. He took a deep breath, “I want to tell you this, but I also don’t want you to feel that you have to say it back or anything, and I also don’t want you to feel like you have to feel the same, because I mean you might not be there yet, and this is all kind of fast I know that, but…”

“I love you” Severus cut off his ramblings, and Harry gaped at him. His submissive blushed slightly but he also looked at him with amusement, “Well I didn’t know if you were ever going to get around to finishing your preamble” he shrugged.

“You do?” he queried, a little unsure.

“Yes” his submissive replied confidently.

Harry threw himself against the other man, knocking him messily to the floor, “God, I love you” he returned, pushing his shoulders into the carpet and kissing him deeply.  They made love on the floor, it was warm and caring, and cemented their bond to each other. Harry had never felt so on top of the world before, and so lucky to have been given the gift that was their relationship. It had all happened fast, just like the rest of their relationship, but it felt right. They seemed to fit, and he could only hope that his friends and family would also be able to see that.

…..

The following day they went to a small garden party, held by one of Selena’s friends, with roughly 20 other guests. Severus was currently standing chatting with a few a few other submissive’s, whilst Harry had been across the garden with a few of the Dominant’s.

“Pet, what do you think you are you doing?” Harry demanded crossly, coming up behind his submissive.

The group around him went silent and Severus turned to look at him, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion, “Sir?” he asked.

“Did I give you permission to drink alcohol?” he asked sternly. Harry was taking a massive risk here, and was desperately hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake. They had never talked about alcohol, or Severus having to ask for permission.

“No, Sir” he answered quietly, placing the beer down on the table next to him. The other submissives were still silent, staring beadily at them, and Harry watched as a blush stole up Severus’ face.

“I do not appreciate this disobedience boy”, he scolded, his tone firm.

Severus immediately lowered his head, dropping his eyes, and placing his hands behind his back. He looked very much like a scolded submissive. “I am sorry, Sir” he replied, his voice low and subservient.

“We shall discuss this further at home, and I suggest that you are prepared to have trouble sitting this evening” he warned.

“Yes, Sir” Severus stated weakly, his voice now barely above a whisper. Harry had continued to think about the other evening in the bowling alley, and he also thought over the past few weeks. Severus had definitely seemed interested in the idea of being publicly spanked, however Harry wasn’t sure if the fantasy and the reality would mesh well for him. He’d seen a number of couple’s initiate public scenes, and it was hard to go a day without seeing a submissive scolded or spanked, so he knew it was a safe place for them to try this out. However, they were due to leave in two days so he figured that if it didn’t work out then Severus would quickly be able to escape the situation. He also chose to reduce the risk by only implying he was about to be spanked, rather than actually doing it. He’d already checked with the other man that it would be ok for him to set up a scene, even if it was slightly public in nature, so he knew he wasn’t crossing too many boundaries.

“I am going to say goodbye to Selena. Say goodbye to your friends” he began, making Severus sound like a recalcitrant school boy, “Do not move from this spot, if I find you have you will be extremely sorry” he ordered, pouring his dominance into the statement. He turned without another word, and walked back over to the other side of the garden, where some of the other Dominant’s were waiting for him.  They were all staring wide-eyed, clearly eager to see him.

“How did it go?” one of the other Dominant’s, Julie, asked him, amusement clear in her tone.

“Too early to tell” he announced, biting his lip dramatically, causing her to laugh.

“Shhh” he scolded, smirking “I’m supposed to be angry here” he announced, and the group snickered.

“Sorry, sorry” she giggled, using her hand to attempt to cover the smirk.

“You are useless” he huffed, also trying to keep a straight face. He liked Julie, she was young and boisterous, and wasn’t much older than himself. Her submissive was a lovely young man, who was about twice the size of her, and built like a rugby player. She didn’t look like she could dominate a fly, but she ruled her submissive with an iron glove. For his part, it was clear to everyone around her that he adored her, and he spent most of his time looking like he was in a blissed-out haze. As a couple, they just fit, and he’d rarely seen two people so very much in love.  He also knew that Julie spoiled her submissive rotten, and he liked that about her.

“I’m not sure that was a good idea” another male Dominant, Theo stated, “I introduced my Lena to public spanking a couple of years ago, and now I can barely get her to behave in public”, he rolled his eyes in exasperation and Harry laughed.

“Thank goodness we are leaving then, in public’s the only time he bloody does behave” he returned sniggering. “If I lose that leverage, then I don’t think I could legitimately call myself a Dominant”, he screwed up his face to make it more dramatic, and the group laughed. “Well I better get going, and see whether I am about to have one horny, or one very sullen submissive on my hands” he sighed theatrically.

“It’d probably be better if you didn’t quite look like the cat who got the cream” she snickered, teasing him. He punched her playfully on the arm, rolling his eyes. She merely laughed, turning her head away in an attempt to hide it from the submissive’s across the garden. He extracted himself from the group, and walked across the garden to collect his submissive. The other submissives were whispering excitedly, and one had his hand supportively on Severus’ arm. As he approached they again fell silent.

“Come” he ordered, and Severus moved silently beside him, his eyes again downcast. “Goodbye” he announced to the rest of the group, to be met with a chorus of “Goodbye Sir”.

It only took a couple of minutes to reach home, Severus remaining silent throughout, retaining his submissive stance. They passed a few people but his submissive did not take any notice. Harry opened the door, allowing the other man to enter before him. As soon as he closed the door and turned, Severus gripped onto his shirt, his eyes flashing darkly, and his breath racing. For a moment, Harry thought he was going to hit him.

“Oh God, please fuck me Sir” he begged, his voice breathy and pleading. Harry didn’t think he had ever seen his partner as heightened as he currently was. The fact that he was begging to be fucked when he had previously stated he would never initiate sex, was turning Harry on more than he thought possible.

“I don’t think I should. You have been very disobedient” he scolded.

Severus’ eyes were glassy, “Oh god please, please Sir” he begged. Harry’s cock was now rock-hard hearing Severus beg and plead.

“Strip now” he commanded, crossing his arms, and gazing stonily at the other man. Severus tore off his clothes, and then stared at his Dominant expectantly. “I promised you a spanking boy” he told him, his voice dark, “We wouldn’t want anyone to think that I don’t live up to my promises”. He grabbed his submissive, marching him round until he was sitting on the couch and then hauled him over his knee. He gave him a few swats, though it was only for show, just a way to prolong the scene for his submissive. “They all know where you are right now” he intoned darkly, “They all know you are over my knee, getting your arse spanked”. Severus moaned low, and began to thrust his penis against Harry’s trouser covered thigh. Harry spanked him a few more times, before ordering him up and through into the bedroom.

“Now on your knees on the bed” he demanded and Severus complied immediately. His submissive’s cock was standing proud and angry out in front of him, and his eyes were completely glassed over. His breathing was heavy, and he was staring at his Dominant with desperation. Harry stripped quickly before walking to the side of the bed. He pushed Severus forward onto all fours, and began to remove the plug he had inserted this morning, in an attempt not to keep the other man waiting if everything went to plan. He removed the plug, and then got on the bed behind him. He gave the man a few more swats before he immediately began pushing in. Severus keened and pushed back against him. “Doesn’t my naughty boy appreciate his Master’s cock?” he asked him. Severus whined but did not answer. Harry had never known him to be completely incapable of words, he hadn’t even thought it could be possible. Harry fucked him hard and fast. “This is what happens to disobedient submissive’s who have to be told off in public like naughty little boys” he said in a scolding voice. “With all his friends watching him. I should really have just spanked you right then and there.” He continued “Put you over my knee and let everyone see how I deal with you” Severus groaned, panting heavily, and Harry could see he was gripping onto the bedsheets for dear life. He pulled his submissive up, and grabbed his cock, rubbing it a few times. “Come” he commanded, at the same time as thrusting into him. Severus screamed as he released, and the complete abandonment was such a turn on that Harry spilled immediately after, thrusting up into the other man, as he continued to rub at his cock.

When they were both finally spent, Harry pulled out gently, dragging the other man down into an embrace. His eyes were still glazed over and he had a hazed-out look on his face. Harry spent some time lying staring at him, occasionally running his hand through his sweat soaked hair, giving Severus time to come gently down from his subspace. The elder man was relaxed and content, and it was fascinating to watch. Harry really had taken a risk with the scene. He knew that Severus had already tried most of his kinks, however the public nature of it was all new to him. He seemed to revel in being dominated in public, and Harry had suspected for a while that he had a public scolding and spanking kink.

Eventually he began to stir “You back with me baby?” he asked, kissing his forehead.

“I am not entirely sure what just happened, however yes I appear to now be back in reality” he replied. Harry pushed him onto his back, running his hands down his chest and kissing him repeatedly in a relaxed lazy manner.

“May I ask what spurred that on?” the other man voiced, staring up at him.

Harry kissed him again, “I had an inclination you might enjoy it”

“Indeed” he stated, “What gave you that impression?”

“Mmm, are you telling me you didn’t enjoy it?” he asked, kissing him on the mouth before allowing him to answer.

“I believe that my reaction to the event would make it difficult for me to seriously claim not to have enjoyed it” he replied in monotone, and Harry huffed in laughter.

“Pet, I have never seen that kind of reaction before. Seriously, when you asked me to fuck you I thought I was going to come right there” he exclaimed in awe.

“That reaction also took me surprise, however, you have yet to answer my question”

“Mmm I’ve seen how much you seem to enjoy public displays of submission, and last week, I watched you when one of the submissive’s was scolded and spanked. You seemed to be more than intrigued by it. I took a big risk, you could have killed me, but I was hoping I was right. I didn’t want to spank you though just incase, and thought that implying you were about to be spanked might be enough”. He replied, smiling down at him.

Severus looked up at him, his brows knitted, “So that was all done for my benefit?” he asked.

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy it” he laughed, but Severus did not react.

“Baby, what is it? Did I make a mistake? Was it too much?” he asked concerned.

Severus sighed, “No, I enjoyed it very much, I am simply surprised by the fact that it was merely for my benefit”.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, panicking a little “Have I made you feel that it’s all just for my benefit?”

“No, you have been extremely giving with your time and energy, however I always believed that it was because we had shared desires, and therefore it was mutually beneficial. I do not believe that I have ever had someone do something simply for me” he replied, sounding slightly disturbed. Harry’s stomach jumped at that, and he felt overcome with the need to coddle and protect the other man. He wasn’t stupid though, he knew Severus wouldn’t react well to that, and would likely react even more negatively to it in his current state.

“Well you better get used to it, because I ain’t gonna stop” Harry joked, kissing him again. “You deserve everything pet, and I want to give you it. I enjoy seeing you happy, it makes me happy, so it is mutually beneficial” Severus nodded thoughtfully “Now tell me” he smirked, “How did it feel to be scolded in public”

Severus snorted “Utterly humiliating…and a major turn on” he blushed “I cannot describe why, but standing there being told off and knowing that they all thought I was about to be spanked, made me feel so vulnerable…and horny” he replied, amusedly “You do realise that they now all think you are terrifyingly strict and formidable”.

“I am very strict Severus” he replied, in a mock-serious tone “And don’t you forget it”.

The other man laughed “Of course not Sir” he paused “However, I will reaffirm my statement that you are formidable”

“You love it boy” Harry replied.

“Indeed” he paused for a moment, “Perhaps we could incorporate the alcohol into one of our rules however” he stated, lifting his eyebrows.

“Mmm, I do like any excuse to give me more power over you” Harry returned.

“On second thought…”

“Too late” Harry grinned, cutting him off, before bending down to kiss him and seal their agreement.

….

The next two days went by in a blur of goodbye’s and it was with a slightly heavy heart that they finally walked out of the gate and heard it lock behind them. The one consolation was that the board had agreed that because of their work to keep the community safe, whilst they did not normally allow such a thing, they were welcome to return anytime for holidays, and of course would be welcomed with open arms if they decided to return to live permanently.

They walked around the corner with their bags, and then shrunk them to fit in their pockets. Severus gripped him into a hug, and he felt the sadness lift a little.

“Are we really doing this” Harry asked eventually, grimacing.

Severus looked at him with a hint of disgust, “I fear we must”

“I hate it” Harry replied

“I think everyone hates it, and they seem to obtain even more incompetent drivers every time” he returned. Harry lifted his wand and was reluctantly about to signal for the Knight Bus, when they were suddenly drenched in a freezing liquid. They both turned, immediately raising their wands, to be confronted by two death eaters.

“Finite Incantum” the voice drawled lazily, and even with the full-face garb Harry knew in an instant that it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked over at Severus and realised that his glamour spell was gone, recognising that this must have been what the liquid was for. Lucius chuckled, “Severus Snape, and Harry Potter, my my, won’t the Dark Lord be pleased when I bring you both to him” he directed his voice towards Severus, “I am particularly interested to see what he will do with you Severus. I am sure he will not be happy that his favourite Potion’s Master is a traitor, and shacking up with the wonderboy” he tutted in amusement, “You could have had everything Severus. The Dark Lord wanted you for his own, you could have been one of the most powerful men in the world. Instead you chose that” the disgust and disdain was evident in his voice as he gestured towards the younger wizard. Harry wasn’t able to turn to look at his submissive, but his posture was rigid and defensive next to him.

“Enough” the other man barked, “Take them”.

Lucius threw a stunning spell at them without warning, but their quick reflexes held it off.The other anonymous man sliced at them wordlessly and Harry felt it graze the side of him. There was a twinge of pain but nothing that would slow him down.

Severus stood forward and incanted a spell which took Lucius off his feet briefly but he didn’t fall, instead throwing a blockade around him which kept him standing upwards.At the same time the anonymous man advanced on Harry. Harry knew his shields weren’t strong enough to hold off a powerful hex and he needed to rely on his quick reflexes and the power of Severus’ shield. He ran to the same spot as his submissive and instantly felt the shields surround him.

He threw out a series of stunning spells, and at the same time manifested a rock that flung through the air and knocked the man off his feet. His back was to the other men, and he couldn’t see what they were doing but he could hear a series of spells, shouts, and grunts.

The death eater quickly got to his feet and sent a powerful spell at them that rattled the very foundations of Severus’ shield. Harry fortified them with his own magic, but he knew that they needed to take the other men down quickly or the shields would never hold out.

Harry sent off his Patronus almost without thought, and it galloped off into the distance, disappearing faster than it had been summoned. Harry aimed a spell at the ground and the force of it sent the other man off his feet again. He growled menacingly and hurled another spell that knocked into Harry with force, sending a deep pain lancing through his shoulder. At the same time, he heard Severus gasp as something hit his shields with a tremendous force.

“Hold the shields” Harry shouted. He summoned every reserve he had and poured it into one spell. He was about to release it when he felt a surge of power come through him out of nowhere. It wasn’t attacking him, but bolstering his own power. He channelled it, and sent out a surge of energy that knocked the two men clean off their feet, to land sprawling on the ground. Neither of the enemy wizards moved, and Lucius’ mask had fallen off to reveal that he was out cold.

He turned confused towards his submissive, however Severus’ eyes had rolled up into his head and he was swaying on his feet. Harry caught him as he fell forward, and helped him gently to the ground. He held him tightly, eyeing the other men warily, but there was no hint that they were going to move anytime soon.

Suddenly Albus, Kingsley, and McGonagall appeared at their side, their wands raised defensively. They lowered them when they surveyed the scene and immediately Kingsley bent down.

“What happened?” he asked, worry clear in his voice.

“I don’t know” Harry stated in panic, he just collapsed. “We were fighting them, and then he just collapsed. I don’t know if something hit him or not”. He looked at the Auror pleadingly.

“The other Aurors are on their way, I will make sure these two don’t escape. You take the portkey and get him back to the infirmary” he looked at him meaningfully, “You need to get yourself checked as well”. Harry looked down, and realised that his shoulder probably shouldn’t look like that. It was definitely dislocated, but he’d been too caught up in everything to even notice. Albus levitated his submissive, but Harry kept physical contact with him the whole time. They all port keyed back to the Headmaster’s office before flooing directly to Madame Pomfrey.

“You sit there” the matron ordered Harry.

“I am not letting him go for a second” he returned, his voice making it clear he would not be swayed on the subject. The matron surveyed him for a brief second and then nodded.

As Pomfrey dealt with Severus, McGonagall came up to him, smiling reassuringly. “This will hurt Harry, but it will be over in a few moments”. Harry nodded, gritting his teeth as the older woman set about putting his shoulder back into place. The pain was excruciating, and the few moments felt like a lifetime, but he was distracted by his worry, and when it was over he was left with just a dull ache.

“Here” McGonagall stated, handing him two potions, “Pain potion and energising potion. They are both Professor Snape’s concoction”. She turned towards Albus, “I must go, I left some parents waiting on me. Find me as soon as there has been a change”. The headmaster nodded, and then sat quietly next to him. Harry was thankful that he wasn’t going to start quizzing him in that moment.

“What is wrong with him?” he asked Pomfrey quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

She shook her head in confusion, “He is completely magically drained, I do not understand it. Thankfully it is nothing that cannot be sorted. A few of his potions and a few days rest and he will be right as rain. Unfortunately for these few days he will be unable to use magic. His reserves are completely drained and anything more could have more serious consequences”.

“I don’t think he’ll have too much problem not using magic for a few days, he’s been managing fine for a few weeks” he turned to the headmaster, “I think I know why he is drained, but it is not something I wish to talk about without first discussing it with Severus” he told him. The other man looked at him appraisingly but then nodded.

Severus didn’t stir for nearly twelve hours. Harry fell asleep in a transfigured chair next to him, still refusing to break bodily contact. He awoke when he heard a soft moan coming from his submissive. He pulled himself up, and squeezed Severus’s hand as the older wizard slowly opened his eyes, screwing them up against the harsh light. Harry lowered the intensity with a spell, and then smiled down warmly at him.

“How are you feeling Pet” he whispered. Pomfrey was through in the back office but he still didn’t want to risk being overheard.

“My head feels like it has been trampled on by a herd of dragon’s” he complained. Harry picked up the potion’s next to the bed that Pomfrey had left for him to take if he should wake up. Harry helped him into more of a sitting position, and gave him the potions. It was clear the other man was exhausted, and that it was an effort just to move his head.

“What did you do?” Harry asked, half in accusation, making it clear that he was worried about the other man.

“I channelled my magic into yours” he returned, sighing as he rubbed his temples.

“Mm I thought you did. That was a big risk to take, but you saved us…yet again” he rolled his eyes, and huffed in laughter. “I didn’t know that was actually a thing you could do”.

“It isn’t usually. It’s a combination of us previously having connected our magic, the fact that you are my Bloodline Dominant, the willingness of me to do it, and the fact that we were in danger. Without all of these factors it would not have been possible. The fact that I am now so drained means I am effectively defenceless for the next few days until my reserves build back up again. We are naturally geared to protect our magic, and thus without the elements above, our bodies would not allow us to channel our magic like this” he told him, slipping into teacher mode.

“Wow” Harry breathed awestruck, “You are amazing. Thank you for saving us, though I would prefer you never have to do that again”

“Likewise,” Severus stated, and then sank back into the bed, clearly exhausted.

“I am going to get Madame Pomfrey to check on you. Just rest” he ordered.

Severus screwed up his nose in frustration, “Oh great, I will have to put up with her annoying flapping for the next two days” he huffed out.

Harry bent down to kiss him, before whispering in his ear, “Yes, but if you are a really good boy and do what you are told, then I will have to think of a suitable way of rewarding you”. He pulled back, wriggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

Severus narrowed his eyes, “Very well, go and fetch the annoying woman, and I will try very hard not to kill her…or make her cry”.

Harry laughed, shaking his head, before bending down to kiss him again, “I love you” he stated warmly.   


	23. Life Imitating art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter took a little longer to write. I received a rather horrible review and I found it difficult to find the motivation to continue. This story was only ever intended to be just for fun, mainly as a distraction from some of the uni work and some sad things that are/were going on in my life. I'm definitely not thick-skinned enough for that kind of negative feedback :-) (Although constructive criticism is definitely always welcome). I actually spend quite a portion of time every week writing this story, so I was questioning whether it was worth it for me to continue. But then I remembered all you lovely reviewers, and realised I was stupidly focusing on one horrible review, so I regrouped, changed my settings so that anonymous peope can't leave comments (Sorry!) and kept going. Thank you to all you lovely reviewers and kudoers, much love xx

“You are supposed to be returning to teaching in three days, do you think you’ll be ok by then?” Harry asked the other man, who was sitting up in the bed reading a potion’s journal. Severus had fallen asleep again for another twelve hours, and Harry had spent the night asleep in a transfigured chair. Whilst he had used the opportunity to shower and change, he had refused to leave Severus, and Pomfrey had given up trying. She had also given up trying to find out how his submissive had expended all of his magic, as Severus had very clearly, and with more than a hint of danger, told her to keep her curiosity to herself, “because everybody knows exactly what killed the cat”.

Severus huffed at the interruption, and forcibly dropped the journal to the bedcovers, “I will have no choice other than to be ok” he parroted, sneering at him, “If I was to suddenly be too unwell to teach, at the same time that Lucius is captured, it might look a little suspicious”. He rolled his eyes before picking up the journal again, “Peer reviewed” he snapped, “Whoever these Peers are, they have no business reviewing anything”, he stated disgustingly.

Harry was a little annoyed at the attitude, however he was trying to give the other man some leeway, considering what he had been through. He knew Severus was also exhausted, as, despite his outward appearance, his eyes were drooping and he hadn’t turned a page in almost fifteen minutes.

“What do you want to tell the others about what happened? The Headmaster has called an order meeting a week on Sunday”, he continued, keeping his voice mild.

Without moving his head, his submissive flicked his eyes menacingly towards him, and his hands clenched against the journal, “We can simply tell them we fought them and won, it should come as no surprise considering who you were fighting alongside”, he smirked in self-satisfaction before resuming his reading. Harry breathed out silently, but did not rise to the other man’s attitude, despite the fact that his Dominant side was eager to put his submissive in his place. He was more concerned about trying to get the other man to stop reading, it was clear he was struggling and he wanted him to rest.

“Why don’t…”, Harry began.

Harry didn’t get a chance to finish his thought before Severus interrupted him. “Fine” he snapped, and threw the journal onto the floor harshly, before crossing his arms “Happy now?” he sneered. Severus suddenly froze, clearly realising he had gone too far, and a heavy silence descended on the room. His submissive slowly dropped his arms and then flicked his eyes over towards his Dominant. Harry’s jaw was clenched but there was no other outward sign of his emotions, until the other man’s gaze reached to Harry’s eyes, and he flinched.

Pomfrey bustled into the room, interrupting any further progress. “Oh, you’ve dropped your journal Professor” she hummed, oblivious to anything in the room. She handed it back to the man who took it, his face emotionless. “So how are you feeling?” she asked, and it was clear by the set of her shoulders that she was bracing herself for an angry retort.

“I am fi…” the elder man began before looking at Harry and then seeming to change his mind, “I am tired and sore, but otherwise there is no lasting damage” he admitted. Pomfrey was clearly shocked by the reply, her widened eyes and gaping fish impression was a dead giveaway.

“Well…” she began, before shaking her head and regrouping. She handed him another potion, which he automatically evaluated before consuming, “I want you to stay here until tomorrow. If you are feeling a little better then you can probably go home, although strictly without the use of magic” she warned, and Severus merely nodded.

“Madame Pomfrey” Harry interrupted, “If the Professor has someone to help him at home, can he go home today?”

Pomfrey evaluated him briefly, “I appreciate the offer Mr Potter, however the Professor needs rest, and considering your history of animosity towards one another I doubt that would be the most appropriate environment for him”.

“Mr Potter and I have been living together for the last two months during this mission, we have managed to overcome our animosity. In all honesty, I would rather be under his care than stuck in this…place” he finished mildly.

The matron surveyed them both briefly before nodding, “Very well. I will organise things and draw up a list of instructions. The Headmaster and Auror Kingsley are due to see you shortly. I will tell them they can meet you in your quarters”, and without waiting for a reply, she bustled off.

As soon as she was gone Severus dropped his eyes, “I am sorry Sir. I am frustrated, however that was no excuse for being disrespectful”.

Harry stood and sat on the bed, “I know you are frustrated, and I for one am worried about the fact that Lucius knows about us and what that will mean. I was trying to give you a bit of leeway, but in reality, this was my fault. I shouldn’t have let you away with the first time. My boundaries are more important now than ever, not just for you but for me too. We need to maintain them so we can at least have something to rely on. Since it was mainly my fault, consider this a warning. I don’t mind you being grumpy but there is a limit to my patience boy” he smiled to let the other man know he was teasing.

Severus looked relieved, “You are very annoying, you do realise that?” he stated, narrowing his eyes.  

Harry laughed, “And why is that?”

“You are too damn rationale, it is very hard to get angry with you when you are so rationale. I simply wish to wallow in my self-pity, however I am going to be thwarted in my attempt by an annoying Dominant who is determined to be reasonable”, he crossed his arms grumpily.

Harry leaned in towards him, and dropped his voice, “I have to be reasonable, otherwise I would not be able to resist putting you in your place right now, by showing you exactly who you belong to, however I shall simply have to contend myself with this…” Severus looked at him warily, “When you are feeling better…Detention Mr Snape”. The other man’s eyes widened, and Harry smirked darkly at him, “Let us schedule your detention for a fortnight today, I think that should be enough time for you to recover” he stated, his voice carrying a hint of danger. Severus crossed his arms in a show of indignance, but he did not fail to note the look in his eye that signalled that the other man was very interested in the idea.

Half an hour later they floo’d back to Severus’ quarters. The house elves had clearly kept the place clean and fresh smelling, and they had set up some tea and sandwiches on expectation of their arrival. Harry helped the other man to sit on the couch. He was fully dressed and Harry knew he wanted to present himself as resilient to the other men. Harry sat down beside him, taking the opportunity to have a little alone time with his boyfriend.

“You know the last time you were in here you told me..” he deepened his voice in an attempt to mimic the other man “You however Mr Potter hardly inspire me with any great need to fall down at your feet”, he snorted, and Severus narrowed his eyes at him.

“I am still not one hundred percent sure that you have not placed a spell upon me. I am pretty sure that I used to have at least some of my faculties fully intact, and my reluctance to fall down at your feet certainly proves that point” he sniped.

Harry laughed before leaning over and kissing the other man warmly, “Now that we are back, are you still sure that you want to be with me?” he asked, feeling a very slight hint of worry in his stomach as he asked.

Severus looked at him, “Of course I am sure Harry, do not worry that my feelings are about to suddenly change. I am rather stubborn. Once I have made my mind up about something, there is very little that can change it”.

“Good” Harry stated, “Because you are not getting rid of me that easily”.

The floo flared to life, interrupting them. It rang throughout the apartment, indicating a call, and Harry went over to answer it, allowing the other men to step through. They both smiled warmly at them, and Kingsley nodded his head respectfully towards Severus who grudgingly returned it.

They spent some time talking through the recent events. Kingsley had managed to take Lucius and the other death eaters back to Azkaban, and at the moment they weren’t being allowed visitors. They had both had their recent memories wiped, and there did not appear to be any leaks of Severus and Harry’s identity.

“It’s not all good news unfortunately” the Auror sighed, looking over at Severus. “The other death eater…well…he was an Auror”

“What?” Harry spat in disbelief.

Kingsley sighed again, looking troubled, “No-one apart from Albus and I knew of your real identities. Not even the Aurors who came to help us at the end, so at this time I do not believe that he has had a chance to communicate to anyone else of your real identity. However, it worries me how easily he has managed to slip passed us, and I am not naive to the fact that he may have accomplices. As I said, we have wiped their memory, but we are going to have to be careful on who we allow access to him, as memories can be restored with the right potions.”

Severus nodded, looking a little paler than he had moments before, though there was no sign of any worry in his demeanour “I will visit Lucius in the coming weeks, to determine if I can get anything out of him, however I will wait awhile as it might seem suspicious if I know too quickly that he is there. When I do visit I will inform it that it is on the Dark Lord’s command, in order to find out what he knows. He may provide us with some vital information”.

The other men nodded, and they talked for a while longer, before Kingsley pulled Harry aside, “Mr Potter, your work has been exemplary, and I would like to take this opportunity to officially offer you a training position. There is a new cohort due to start in just over two weeks and I would like you to be part of this group. Will you accept?”

Considering that two months ago he would have been ecstatic with this offer, he merely felt a mild pleasure. Too much had happened since then, and there was so much to worry about. However, he wasn’t going to turn the offer down, and so he accepted, plastering on a fake smile. “Thank you, Sir, I would be honoured”.

Kingsley nodded, smiling warmly, though with a knowing quirk to his nod, “I will send you out the paperwork, I look forward to officially working alongside you” he returned.

The two men departed, and Harry looked at his submissive with worry, “Severus, this is getting really dangerous for you” he stated, unable to hide the anxiety in his voice.

The other man shrugged, “I am simply going to have to be more on guard”, he stated unemotionally.

“How can you possibly me more on guard? You are consistently on edge with it anyway” he asked in disbelief.

“What other choice do I have?” he snapped, slamming the teacup he was holding down onto the table, “I cannot simply run. This is not merely a symbol of my affiliation” he barked, gesturing at the dark mark, “This allows him to communicate with me, and to bring me to him, therefore I cannot simply run. There is a reason that wizards used to mark their slaves hundreds of years ago” he stated shrewdly, “Unlike muggle slaves who could run if they ever saw an opportunity, the only time wizarding slaves could escape was when their owner was dead, and before they were marked again. The only time I will ever be free of him is if either of us is dead”.

“I’m sorry Pet” Harry soothed, sidling up to him on the couch. “It’s a difficult situation, but we’ll get through this, I promise”. Severus nodded, sighing, “What I can’t understand is why so many people would willingly take a mark that used to be used on slaves?”.

“People are easily corrupted by the promise of power. When people believe in their cause they are more likely to do things that they would normally balk at”.

Harry gazed at the other man, and he looked exceptionally tired, “C’mon, you need some rest”. He was surprised when Severus didn’t even put up a token protest, and that only served to worry him more.

Over the next two days Harry tried to lighten the mood, and to some extent it worked. That wasn’t to say that his submissive was suddenly the ideal patient. He wasn’t disobedient per se but he was grouchy, he sniped at him constantly, and bitched continuously about how bored he was. There was only so many times Harry could warn him about his attitude and it wasn’t long before Severus realised that because he was recuperating there was very little Harry could do about it. By the night before he was due to start teaching again, Harry was immensely grateful that he was up and about again, and he was starting to have his old Severus back.

“How are you feeling about going back to teaching tomorrow?” Harry asked the other man, who was arranging his class schedule.

“Ecstatic” he deadpanned.

Harry snorted, “Yes I can tell”. Silence descended on the room again. Harry was feeling agitated and out of sorts.

“What is it?” the other man asked, seeming to pick up on his mood. He shrugged but did not reply, “Clearly it is because you are going to be missing my enigmatic company” Severus intoned, with a hint of humour.

Harry shrugged again and did not react to the jest, “We’ve barely spent more than a few hours apart, and now I won’t see you for two days. It just feels like a long time”.

Severus came over to him, sitting on the couch and pulling him against his chest, “You are meeting with your friends tomorrow, and then we are spending merely one night apart. You will be back to annoy me before you know it”.

Harry huffed in laughter, “Yeah I know”, he paused, “You will wear your wrist band, won’t you?”

“Of course I shall” Severus returned, before pausing, “Are you still feeling possessive?” he asked him curiously.

Harry sighed, “Yes” he stated bluntly, “But I don’t know if it’s the Bloodline thing, or just you” he grouched.

“Luckily, I am not averse to a possessive Dominant” he smirked, running his hands over Harry’s stomach.

Harry melted into him, “You might not be bothered, but it’s kind of hard to be this possessive of someone when they actually have to have their own life, and I can’t see them for two days” he grouched.

“Well you will just have to make tonight worth it then, won’t you?” his submissive teased dropping his voice into a dark whisper.

Harry moaned, turning around and lifting himself to straddle the other man, kissing him passionately. They would have sex tonight but Harry would have to watch not to tire the other man out too much. Whilst he was much better than he had been, he still needed a couple of days to fully recuperate. “You know, I never rewarded you for not making Madame Pomfrey cry”.

“Mmm?” Severus queried, looking at him expectantly.

“You have a choice, you can have a small reward now, or a large reward if you are a good boy this week and put up with an annoyingly possessive Dominant” he returned, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Can you outline these rewards so as I can make an informed decision?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Well I can put my mouth around your cock right now” he teased, and watched as Severus shifted uncomfortably, “That’s your small reward, or…” he paused for dramatic effect, “for your large reward I was thinking I might let you stick your cock up my arse” he stated vulgarly.

Severus breathed in “You would allow this?”

“Mmm I have been curious about it, I would like to try it once to see whether I like it. You certainly seem to respond well to it” he smiled in amusement.

“It can be very pleasurable” the other man returned, smirking, “Unfortunately many Dominant’s believe that it is simply the submissive’s place to be penetrated”

“What a load of crock. If that’s their attitude I would think they weren’t very Dominant to start with. Just because you would be inside of me, I don’t think you would be in any doubt who was in charge. It also doesn’t really make much sense, because female Dominant’s with male submissive’s are penetrated, but it doesn’t make them any of less of a Dominant.”

“I fully agree with you” Severus returned, “However, not many people think like you do”

“The only reason we haven’t done it before now is because I have been far too turned on by the feelings of power when I bend you over and take you” he teased, smiling devilishly.

Severus rolled his eyes, but then smiled, “You are still due to make the aphrodisiac, perhaps we can combine the two. It would heighten the pleasure for you, and minimise any risk of pain for your first time”.

“I won’t break you know, I can handle a bit of pain” he returned, though it was with humour.

Severus nodded, “I would just rather your first time was enjoyable”.

“You are only making sure that you maximise the chances of getting to do it again” he returned.

“You have cleverly weedled out my master plan” the other man replied theatrically.

Harry laughed, enjoying having this side of Severus back; the one who could make any situation so much better.

Harry took him to bed and let him know exactly who was in charge, feeling a lot calmer by the time he fell asleep. The next morning his possessive grumpiness had returned however, and he realised that he was ordering Severus about like a maniac. The other man took it in his stride, but even Harry recognised that if he went on like this any longer he’d slap himself, he wouldn’t need to wait for the other man to berate him. Eventually Severus headed off to class, and Harry floo’d into wizarding London. Hermione and Ron had agreed to take a long lunch break form work to catch up. Harry spent the few hours beforehand wandering melancholically around the shops, occasionally buying some things he knew his partner would like. He arrived at the café well before the time he was due to meet his friends. He ordered a coffee and sat outside, enjoying the mild, end of August, air.

“Harry” he heard from across the courtyard. He couldn’t stop himself grinning, you could always tell Hermione was coming from a mile away. He stood up and she ran up to him, grasping him in a crushing hug. “Oh Merlin Harry, we’ve missed you”. He hugged her back, laughing warmly into her hair, which thankfully was now a lot more tamed.

They spent some time catching up, and he could feel his melancholy lifting with every second he was with them. Hermione told him about her exciting apprenticeship in the ministry. It was a six-month training course with varying government officials, a very exclusive traineeship that she had earned through her high marks. She had deferred her University placement in order to take up this apprenticeship, though she wasn’t sure what she would be doing with the remaining six months before beginning her course. Ron on the other hand hadn’t yet decided what he wanted to do and was working in his brothers’ joke shop for a few months until he made some decisions. He was actually loving it so far, and admitted that he seemed to have a head for business, as he had already made some suggestions for expansion. Harry told them about his Auror training, but he was light on the details of the mission. They would hear what they needed to at the order meeting next weekend.

“So how was eight weeks with Snape then?” Ron asked eventually, grimacing and looking a little whiter than he had a few moments before.

Harry looked at them both, suddenly really unsure how they would take it. He really wanted to think that they would support him, but their hatred for Snape had ran almost as deep as his, and they didn’t have the benefit of getting to know him. “I really need to talk to you about that actually” he stated softly, and by the change in their facial expressions they both knew something was up.

“You didn’t kill him did you” Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood slightly, “Are we going to have to harbour a fugitive?”

“Sorry Harry” Hermione laughed, swatting Ron lightly across the back of the head, “I made the mistake of introducing him to muggle movies”

Harry laughed softly, suddenly thankful to be back amongst his friends, “Don’t worry I definitely didn’t kill him, but well…. I’m not sure how you are going to take what I’m about to say, but please guys, try to keep an open mind”. They both nodded, looking a little concerned, “Well, Severus and I kind of got to know each other a lot better when we were away, and well…” he couldn’t stop himself blushing, “We’re kind of going out”. The sudden shock in their faces would have caused Harry to laugh if he wasn’t so nervous. The air took on a heavy silence, and despite the fact that it only lasted a few seconds, it seemed to go on forever.

“Going out?” Hermione queried softly, “As in romantically?” He nodded, unsure what else ‘going out’ could mean, but he didn’t want to interrupt her processing.

“Ok” Ron stated unsure, “Great?” he said, half way between a statement and a question.

Harry smiled, it was clear they were trying, “Yeah it is” he said sincerely. “Look, I know we have a history, and that’s not going to just magically disappear, but I really want you to get to know him. He makes me really happy” he trailed off, unsure where else to go with this.

Hermione nodded, “Of course Harry, you know we’ll support you whatever you choose, it’s just it’s a little shocking, I mean you kind of hated him before you left, and now you’re going out”

“Harry might have hated him, but that didn’t stop him fancying the pants of him” Ron joked, again trying to lighten the mood. Harry looked at him quizzically, “Mate, you weren’t always so great with your silencing spells”. Harry blushed crimson in an instant, and the other two laughed. Immediately the oppressing silence was gone and they were back to their usual selves. Despite what he had been through in the past with Ron, he knew that the other man had grown up a lot in the last couple of years, and he was more able to regulate his emotions. He was much more open-minded and took time to think things through before he reacted.

“So, imagine we don’t know him, tell us about him” Hermione asked, and Harry was grateful to her for trying so hard.

He grinned, “Well he’s a little older than me, sarcastic, funny, caring, kind…”

“Kind?” Ron spluttered. Harry looked at him with a slight frown, “Oh God, that came out wrong, I didn’t mean that I don’t believe you. He’d have to be for you to go out with him, it’s just I never thought I’d hear Snape and kind in the same sentence, it takes a little getting used to.”

Harry snorted, and then feeling mischievous, continued, “Oh, and he’s amazing in bed”. Despite the fact that it was embarrassing for him to say that, it was totally worth it to see Ron’s face go green. Hermione couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud, and it eased the rest of the conversation. They arranged to meet up again, and his friends deliberately made sure to invite Severus, which made him thankful that he had told them. They were honestly trying and he was grateful for them to be able to put aside years of hatred and mistrust in order to support him.

Somehow, he managed to get through until the following evening, but he found himself consistently checking the time until he could floo over to the other man. They had dinner and then Harry sprawled out on the couch as Severus sat at his desk planning some lessons. Harry felt content and comfortable just to sit in silence and let the other man work. Simply being in the room with him was enough. Severus was physically fully recovered, though he still had to be light with his magic for a few days.

“What are you doing on Saturday?”, Harry asked his submissive after a while. He was currently lying across the couch trying to absorb some of the pre-reading material for Auror training, but he was bored; it was the definition of dry.

Severus looked over at him, “There is a new muggle gallery opening this weekend, I was considering going on Saturday as there are going to be some seminal pieces. From what I have heard there are also going to be works that have never before been housed within the UK”, he replied.

Harry looked at him with disgust, “Seriously you have a whole day off, and you want to spend it looking at stuffy old paintings?” he asked in disbelief.

He could tell that Severus was trying very hard not to laugh at him, “There will also be stuffy old sculptures as well”, he replied, raising his eyebrows, “You may accompany me if you wish”.

Harry screwed up his nose, “I can definitely think of better ways of spending my Saturday off”

His submissive rolled his eyes, “It will help you to develop a sense of culture, and appreciation of the arts”.

Harry definitely didn’t want to spend his Saturday off going to a gallery, but he would. He wanted to try to get involved in the things Severus enjoyed. His submissive spent so much of his time trying to cater to his needs, so a little turnabout was fair play. He was also conscious that, despite his outward appearances, he knew Severus would do anything to make him happy. He was worried that if he didn’t hold that in mind Severus’ own interests could be forgotten about.

Harry contemplated it all for a few seconds, then he had an idea, “Sculptures?” he asked innocently.

The other man narrowed his eyes, clearly recognising that Harry was up to something, “Yes” he replied warily.

“Mmm perhaps…” he began, “If you were to give me a preview of a sculpture I might be interested in, then it might make me more inclined to go” he replied, smiling mildly.

“What do you mean?” the other man asked, crossing his arms defensively.

Harry’s smile suddenly turned dark, “Strip”. His submissive simply glared at him, and was about to reply when Harry cut him off, “Am I going to have to repeat myself?” he asked, his tone filled with warning.

Severus sneered at him but stood and began removing his clothes. “You could at least warm the place up a little” he snapped.

“Oh, don’t worry, I doubt you will be cold for very long” he returned placidly. He did surreptitiously increase the heat in the fire, he just didn’t want his submissive to know, not wanting to seem as if he was rewarding his current attitude.

Severus was maddingly slow at stripping, removing each article of clothing and folding it neatly before moving to the next. When he was naked he crossed his arms, and stared at his Dominant. Despite his nakedness, he still had the ability to look genuinely menacing.

Harry smirked at him, “Place the pouffe in the middle of the room”, Harry gave him time to complete the order, “Now sit down, spread your legs, and place your hands behind your head”. The other man complied, and despite the belligerence in which he completed the order, his cock was showing a slight interest in the proceedings. “Now you are going to act as a sculpture, that means absolutely no moving. I want to see whether I might be remotely interested in this gallery opening”.

“I doubt you will see many pieces quite like this” the other man replied bitingly, but he remained still.

“I’m pretty sure that art doesn’t talk” Harry mused.

“I’m modern art” Severus replied acerbically, “Although it is no surprise you are unaware of the potential of modern art, it requires a certain level of open-mindedness and culture”

“Ok I’m definitely sure that even modern art doesn’t insult its viewers”, Harry returned.

“I’m a unique piece” the other man replied haughtily.

“You certainly are” he stated, staring at the other man meaningfully, deliberately drawing his eyes up and down his body. Severus rolled his eyes but he did not move position. Harry stared at him for a while, moving his head back and forward, and furrowing his brow as if he was contemplating the piece. He kept him in that position for about ten minutes, simply staring at him silently, and he watched as the other man’s cock grew more interested the longer he was kept on display.

“Mmm, I’m still not seeing the potential of this modern art thing” he stated eventually, “…perhaps if I touch it, I might get more of an understanding of it”.

“There is definitely no touching in a gallery” Severus retorted quickly.

He stood, walking over, and leaning down close to the other man’s ear, “Oh I think I forgot to tell you, I bought this piece, it belongs to me, so I’m pretty sure I can do whatever I want with it” he stated darkly. Severus’ breath hitched slightly. “However, it’s still a statue, so regardless of how much touching I do, it’s definitely not allowed to move”.

Harry began by running his hands down his back, before moving to the front and gently teasing his nipples. The body below him tensed but it did not move.

“You clearly have no appreciation of the arts. Even a novice collector would be horrified at the disregard you show for the sanctity of this piece”, Severus snapped at him.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from sniggering, before schooling his features and dropping his tone “I defy anyone to have this piece on display and not want to touch it” he murmured, before harshly grasping a nipple. The other man gasped, and Harry could see that he was struggling to remain in place. “Now, this piece is starting to become a little too mouthy for my taste”, he told him, his tone continuing to remain easy-going, with just an underlying hint of steel.

Severus huffed, but did not say anything else. Harry continued to explore the body, running his hands down his stomach, and then lifting his half-hard penis. As he held it, he became fascinated by the fact that it continued to harden and grow in length as it rested on his palm. “Mmm, this piece seems to be getting larger, I’m pretty sure statues don’t just magically get bigger” he mused, trying not to laugh.

“Oh for heaven’s s...” Severus stopped, taking a deep breath, “It’s not like I have much control of that part” he stated tersely. 

Harry began running his hands up and down the length of his submissive’s cock. Severus moaned and he rocked forward into his hand. “Now, I’m pretty sure I told this sculpture that it wasn’t allowed to move”, he warned, his tone becoming slightly dangerous.

“I am trying you know, it’s not like it’s easy to stay completely still when someone has your cock in their hands”, Severus snapped caustically.

Harry laughed. He was quite enjoying his submissive’s rhetoric’s so he allowed him to continue. A few minutes later he pulled back, “I’m getting bored of this piece, I think I might mould my new statue into a different position”.

“That’s definitely not how art works”, the elder man returned, though he continued to hold position.

“I’m pretty sure that’s how my piece works, and well if it doesn’t it might just find that it’s going to be very sorry that it doesn’t”. He kept his tone light, but he was sure that Severus understood the warning underneath.

His submissive huffed, “Well perhaps it’s a new fancy type of modern art that the viewer can change position to suit themselves. It’s not like you weren’t going to anyway” he retorted.

“Stand-up” he ordered. Severus obeyed, and dropped his arms, rolling his shoulders to get rid of any stiffness. “Now bend over the pouffe on all fours” he commanded. His submissive did as he was ordered. “Spread your legs”. He waited for the other man to move position before continuing, “Now again, you are not allowed to move”. He stopped, smirking evilly to himself, “I should also mention that you are forbidden from coming. I have been far too indulgent of you recently, and I think you are forgetting who you belong to.” He leaned down, running his hands gently over his backside, “In fact I think I might give you a little reminder right now”.

He removed his belt and folded it over, “Your attitude tonight tells me that you have forgotten that you are mine” he stated darkly, “You have forgotten that I own you and that you obey me” he wacked the belt against his hand, and the body below him flinched. “I am going to give you fifteen with the belt, however” he dropped his voice to a dominant tone, “you are still a statue. Every time you move, I will add another strap. Am I clear?”.

“Yes, Sir” the other man replied, his voice taking on a slightly deferential tone.

“Good boy, now brace yourself, and do not move”. He whacked the belt against the other man’s backside, enjoying the red that appeared almost instantly across the pale skin. His swats were measured however, as he had no intention of doing any real damage. Severus groaned but he did not move. Harry placed another swat quickly after, and then another. He managed eleven before the other man eventually moved.

“That’s one extra” he told him. His submissive breathed out harshly but he didn’t try to fight against it. He managed another three before Severus moved again, “That’s another extra one” he stated, his voice dripping with disapproval. “You can do better than that boy. I have given you an order and you are disobeying me” he barked.

“Sorry Sir” he replied submissively.

Harry reached out and gently rubbed the now flaming backside, “You have three more to go. I suggest that you do not move again”.

He gave the other man the last three and this time his submissive remained in place, though he moaned through each one. “Good boy” he praised when he had given the last one. “Now, I am going to use this art piece for my pleasure. It is going to stay in place, isn’t it?” he asked forcefully.

“Yes, Sir” the other man replied without hesitation.

Harry whispered a lubrication spell and then began to remove his clothes. He didn’t hurry, taking time to prepare himself as he left his submissive in place. Severus didn’t move and he was proud of him for that. He knelt down and prepared the other man, slipping his fingers into the tight heat. His submissive remained in place but his body was coiled tighter than a spring. When he was ready, Harry knelt down and pushed firmly into the other man, who groaned aloud. He gripped his waist, and pushed in the entire way until he was fully inside him. He sucked in a breath, overtaken by the sensations that were surrounding him. He was also suddenly overwhelmed by a tenderness towards the other man.

“I love you Pet” he told him warmly, before pausing, “Now I know you can be a good boy and stay in place while I use your body, can you do that?”

“Yes, Sir” his submissive replied softly.

Harry began to pull out slowly, and when only the tip was in place he just as slowly pushed back in. He repeated the act a few times, continuing at the same pace,

“Sir, please” the other man pleaded, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from smirking.

He kept the slow pace for a while longer and then sped up, thrusting into the other man, overpowering the compliant body in front of him. He stood up, and placed himself over Severus’s body, thrusting in from that angle.

“Sir, please” his submissive pleaded again, “It’s too much” he begged.

“You can take it boy. I have ordered you to, so you will do it” he told him, his voice firm.

The other man let out a breath, “Yes, Sir”, he replied, his voice taking on a breathy disconnectedness.

Harry took him hard, dominating him with every thrust, and holding him in place as his body covered him. It wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm overpower him, and he thrust in hard as he came deep inside his submissive. Severus remained still over the pouffe, although his breath was heavy. Harry pulled him up, and it was clear that the other man was drifting in his subspace. Harry summoned two dressing gowns and wrapped them both up warmly, before sitting them on the couch. Severus followed all his orders without hesitation, and Harry enjoyed being able to care for the other man for a while. It was good to know that despite all his worries, he still felt safe enough to let go around him, trusting in him to keep him safe. Harry couldn’t imagine ever being able to give the other man up, and he was desperately trying not to think about his fears about what could happen to him. He just wanted to enjoy this time with him, and block out the outside world. He could deal with the worries another day, right now he had Severus, and he had his friends, and that was all that mattered.


	24. Reality bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people. Thank you to everyone who responded to my last chapter, and gave me such lovely feedback. To anyone who is actually still reading this story, I am definitely intending to continue, and I have a lot of the following three chapters already written. 
> 
> Sorry this has taken longer than normal, but it's nearly 12,000 words if that;s any consolation :-) :-) xx

“So, what’s this supposed to represent then?” Harry asked in confusion, staring at a large wooden board, covered in what appeared to be old pieces of metal. Whilst he had ended up really enjoying some aspects of the museum, particularly Severus’ commentary on the pieces, he was really struggling to understand this section of the museum, which was supposed to be a tribute to ‘days gone by’. He really didn’t understand modern art, and at one point, as he looked at some of the other patrons emphatically discussing a metal football, he’d wondered if it was a set up, and had started looking around for hidden cameras.

Severus stared at it critically for a few moments, “I believe it is a representation of the period of rationing, and the struggle for mothers to adequately feed their families”, he replied seriously. Harry screwed up his nose, how in the hell did he manage to get that interpretation from a few bits of old metal? Severus came around behind him, and leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Either that or some of the buildings structure has fallen down from the ceiling, and nobody could be bothered tidying it up”. Harry snorted, and turned to look at him. “I have absolutely no idea what any of this drivel represents”, Severus muttered, looking around disdainfully at the pieces. “I have viewed some very effective modern art pieces, however this is more akin to a child’s playroom”.

Harry had to agree; he really didn’t understand how a paddling pool in the middle of a room was supposed to be art. “I definitely prefer the sculpture I have at home” he stated innocently, and Severus narrowed his eyes.

“I sold that piece”, he returned, “I’m afraid you will have to live without it from now on”.

“Oh really?” Harry returned, raising his eyebrows, and pursing his lips, “So what am I supposed to do now to occupy my time when I am feeling artistic and cultural”.

“Perhaps, you could think about reading a book once in a while”, Severus returned sneering, “You might actually learn a thing or two”, he paused, appearing to think upon it, “I would suggest starting off with something which would match your level of intellect. I have heard that ‘the hungry caterpillar’ is very popular.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “You really are a …”. He was saved from thinking of a suitable response when a female voice called Severus’ name. His submissive turned, and Harry could see his posture become subtly more rigid. Harry stood beside him, and placed his arm gently onto his back. An older couple came towards them. They were both dressed expensively, and it was clear from the way they held themselves, and their air of subtle disdain for everyone around them, that they came from money.

“Aaah Severus”, the woman stated, looking down her nose at him as if he was something she had stepped on, “How wonderful, and very unexpected to see you here”, she exclaimed, smiling coldly.

“Madame Limus”, Severus returned just as coldly, nodding his head in greeting.

“I am surprised to see you here considering that I heard you had a new partner”, she looked towards Harry, who was wearing a glamour. They realised that Harry would be forced to adopt a Glamour similar to that of ‘Jamie’, so as not to arouse suspicion with Severus’ memories the next time he was summoned, although different enough that anyone else who had seen them in the community would realise, at close up, that they were different people. She nodded her head at him, though her demeanour was icy. Harry stared back at her but did not deign to provide any greeting. Harry looked over to the other man, who was hanging off her arm, however he looked utterly bored, and wasn’t even pretending to be involved in the conversation.

“This is my partner Dr Coryphaeus”, he replied, and Harry could tell by the steel in his voice he was pissed off. He was definitely getting good at reading the subtle differences in Severus’ tone. 

The woman ignored him, “Well Severus” she stated, and Harry realised that she was deliberately using his first name rather than addressing him by his title, “As much as I would love to catch up, we have a number of important meetings. We are of course very busy, though I believe that you may be less so”.

Severus’ shoulders stiffened, “I shall not keep you then Madame, good day” he returned, nodding his head, before turning to Harry. “Shall we go?” he asked, and Harry nodded. Ignoring the other couple completely, Severus placed his hand on Harry’s back and they walked away. When they were out of eyesight his submissive dropped his hand, but when Harry grasped it, he did not put up a fight. They walked out of the museum with their hands clasped, but no words passed between them, other than Severus asking if he would like to visit a café further down the road. When they arrived they ordered their beverages, and sat in a secluded alcove. The café was fairly busy though most patrons were sitting out in the terrace, as the weather was mild.

“What was that about?” Harry asked gently, as soon as they sat.

Severus rolled his eyes and grimaced, “As you may have guessed we are not exactly on friendly terms, and I think you can gather how we know each other?”, he questioned, and Harry nodded. “She is extremely loyal to him, almost fanatically so. She is also wholly disdainful of muggles, believing they should be wiped out. There is no reason she would be attending that museum out of choice. That chance meeting was no chance at all” he growled. He stopped as the waiter brought them their coffees, and waited until he was out of earshot before he continued, “She has been tasked with checking up on me”, he stated, and Harry’s eyes widened. “The fact that she emphasised that I am less busy than her, is a subtle dig that I have not been summoned a great deal recently, or tasked with any new missions. I doubt she would have been given instructions to approach me, however she has always been jealous whenever I was in favour. It appears that she has been unable to restrain herself from approaching me to make it clear that she is in favour again. However, by doing so, she has unintentionally informed me that my loyalty is in question”.

“Why?”, Harry asked, his stomach churning with worry, “Do you think he knows about us?”

Severus shook his head, “No, I would have been summoned if that was the case”, he paused, “No, at this point they are simply suspicious. He must be having difficulty in believing my cover story about the potions expedition, and the fact that I have a sudden new partner that nobody knows anything about, particularly one who has no affiliations with anyone connected to him.”

“Yes, but Kingsley has already created me a backstory, that I was trained abroad, and that we met on the potions expedition”, he replied.

“It will still appear suspicious; however, as they have seen us together today, in a social setting, it may help to provide some confirmation to this”, he sighed, “They may also be checking up on me if he is considering tasking me with continuing with the potion creation. He will have to ensure my loyalty before allowing me that level of knowledge of his plans”.

“So, either you are under suspicion which puts your life at risk, or you are deemed loyal and have to help create a potion that could decimate muggle life in Britain” Harry exclaimed, his tone a mixture of anger and sadness.

“Effectively yes”, the other man replied, his shoulders slumping. Harry wished with everything he had that he could make this all ok for his submissive, but he wasn’t ready to take on Voldemort. They had agreed with Kingsley and the Headmaster that Severus would begin training him again in defensive and offensive battle techniques, and this would now take place weekly, starting from the following Monday, however, he definitely wasn’t equipped yet for battle. “If he does task me with this”, Severus continued, “I can probably delay the finished product for approximately 6 months. There are ways of adding unnecessary ingredients which should not impact the finished product, however will require a far longer brewing time.”

“You already know how to create it, don’t you?” Harry asked him, slightly in awe.  

Severus nodded, “I have been studying the notes we collected, and yes, I believe I know how to fix their errors. This may actually provide us with a good cover story, in the event he tasks me with this. If I can prove I know how to make it, how long it will take, and that I can create it without aide, it will eliminate the need for any further testing on muggles, and he will be eager to continue my cover, thus this should minimise the need for others to be involved”.

They talked for a while longer on the subject, before Harry had another question, “What did she mean when she said she was surprised to see you there, considering you had a partner”.

Severus sneered, “She has very little understanding of Bloodline Dynamics, and believes that submissive’s are weak. She has this misguided notion that they are useless without a Dominant, and spend all their time on their knees in the home”.

“I thought Slytherin’s were brought up to understand the dynamics”, he asked.

“She was not in Slytherin. She was a Ravenclaw”, he replied.

“Oh”, he paused for a second, “Severus I am sorry, that came out wrong”, Severus looked at him confused, “That was really prejudiced of me to assume she was a Slytherin, and considering that the two boyfriends I have had are both Slytherin, and the fact that they are both good men, you’d think I’d be a bit less judgemental”.

Severus smiled warmly, “No offense is taken. Slytherin do themselves no favours. Even if they are not death eaters, they do have a tendency of playing into the role that all Slytherin’s are evil. In reality, most Slytherin’s enjoy having others fear them, and actively perpetuate this myth”.

Severus lapsed into silence, and Harry could tell there was something else playing on his mind. “What is it?” he asked, putting his hand across the table and grasping the other man’s.

Severus looked up at him, “It is nothing really” he sighed, “I have simply not seen her for a long time, and when I do it brings up memories that I would rather forget”, he looked away, “She killed someone in front of me”. Harry’s mouth dropped open, and he didn’t know what to say, so he settled for rubbing his thumb comfortingly over the other man’s hand. His submissive looked back at him, “I barely knew him; however, it was not long after I had joined. He had failed on a mission, and the Dark Lord wanted to make an example of him. He gave the honour to Madame Limus as she was his favourite at the time.”, he stopped closing his eyes briefly, and his mouth curled up in disgust, “She used the Cruciatus on him, and then walked away. She just left him to die, screaming in agony. Lucius actually saved my life that day. He saw me move. I wasn’t even doing it rationally. I just needed to help him, but Lucius stunned me until it was over. He might be an evil bastard, but he cared about me in his own twisted way.”

Harry felt sick listening to the story, and emotionally numb. It was hard to keep hearing about all the trauma that someone you loved had been through. Not caring about the public nature of it, he stood and walked over to sit beside his partner, linking their fingers together and pulling him close to kiss him. He pulled back, and drew an envelope out of his pocket, “I got these for tonight, I was going to surprise you at dinner, as I’ve booked us somewhere fancy”. He handed the envelope to Severus,

“King Lear?” his submissive asked him in surprise.

Harry nodded, “I saw all your books on the shelf. I don’t really understand Shakespeare, so I’m hoping you can stop me making a fool of myself”, he grinned.

“I thought this was sold out”, the other man replied, and it showed just how rattled he was that he didn’t provide a snide reply to Harry’s comment.

“I have my ways” Harry smiled playfully, before sobering, “Do you still fancy it tonight?” he asked, a little worried about him.

Severus smiled warmly, “I would love to go Sir” he whispered, “Thank you for your thoughtfulness”.

They ended up having a lot of fun that night, but every once in a while, Harry would see his eyes take on a faraway look, although it was only for a second. Harry was worried about the ever-amounting danger that was being placed on his submissive, and it was difficult, as a Dominant, to actively allow him to continue to put himself in these situations. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to protect the other man, but he was forced to rely on Severus’ judgement, and skills.

The next day they were due at the order meeting. Severus left before him, to avoid suspicion, and Harry waited for ten minutes before flooing over to Grimmauld Place, where Sirius was now staying permanently. Mrs Weasley bustled up to him as soon as he arrived in the house, hugging him and proclaiming that he looked well. She admonished him for not coming to visit since he returned and he promised to come for dinner soon. Severus stood in the corner, his face expressionless as he avoided the other recipients, who consisted of Albus, Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley, and McGonagall. After a brief catch up with everyone, Harry was grasped into a hug from his Godfather.

“Harry, why didn’t you tell me you were back?” he asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

Harry pulled away and subtly glanced at his submissive to see his reaction, but he was looking away. “Sorry Sirius, I’ve been really busy”. It was difficult to know how he felt about his Godfather. On the one hand, he was angry at his treatment of the man he loved, but on the other hand he was still his family.

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione floo’d in, halting any further conversation, as they started to make their way into the kitchen. He held back slightly as the other’s bustled in and he felt rather than saw his submissive come up behind him. Severus leaned into him, whispering, “I am invoking the wager”, he declared.

Harry looked round at him in alarm, “What, now?” he whispered desperately, and the other man nodded, “You can’t be serious, I’m going to come off as a deranged fanboy”. Severus merely smirked, before sauntering into the room ahead of him, leaving Harry feeling a little queasy. He walked reluctantly into the room and sat down at the round table between Mrs Weasley and Lupin. Albus started them off by giving them a brief overview of recent activity, and then bringing it around to the recent mission. The Headmaster was discrete, and did not mention the nature of the community, merely giving the impression that it was a muggle village.

“Thanks to Mr Potter and Professor Snape we managed to apprehend them all” the headmaster declared proudly.

“Oh, it was mostly Professor Snape, I mean we wouldn’t have figured it out without him. He was really amazing”. At least it was true, but he did realise he sounded a little overenthusiastic. He looked over at his submissive who raised his eyes almost imperceptibly, and Harry knew he was saying, “you’re going to have to do better than that”.

Albus continued, “Can you give us an overview of what you found Professor?” he asked.

Severus gave them a brief overview then paused, “It is important that we recognise that it is likely that the Dark Lord will eventually ask me to continue with the work”

Harry interrupted him, “Well that’s because you are so brilliant at potions, of course he would ask you” he tried for nonchalant, but it definitely came out a little more obsessed idiot. He could feel the eyes of the others on him and he couldn’t stop himself from blushing. Severus didn’t reply, and his facial expressions didn’t change but Harry could tell by the crinkling of his eyes that he was highly amused. Oh he’d definitely have to find a way of getting him back for this.

“How did you get out of the cage?” Lupin asked them gently.

“We managed to get one of the wands from the perpetrators” he stated bluntly.

“Yes, Professor Snape was really quick and strong, it was incredible to watch”, he deliberately didn’t look at anyone but his submissive, who again seemed to take no notice of his remark.

By the time he’d made his eighth comment he could tell that some in the room had caught onto what he was doing, “It’s amazing how you were able to make the links, you are unbelievably clever” he stated, by now feeling a little green. He could see Hermione and Ron snorting into their hands, trying desperately to keep a straight face, Dumbledore was twinkling like an idiot, Lupin was trying to supress a laugh behind a yawn, and he could see even Severus was having a hard time maintaining his neutral expression. Unfortunately, not everyone had yet caught on. McGonagall looked confused, the Weasley Matriarch was looking at him with pity, and Sirius was staring at him as if had gone completely round the bend.

“Snape, how do we know you are not playing us?” Sirius snapped at him.

Harry could feel his ire rising, and he realised he could use their game to his advantage, “Oh Sirius, I really don’t think Snape would be playing us” he countered mildly, “But if he is, well we’d never know, he’d outwit you in a second”. He smiled at him mildly, and Sirius looked at him with a mixture of anger and concern, before looking at the headmaster. 

“I still don’t understand why I am supposed to trust him so implicitly”, Sirius ground out.

“It is hard to think about all the factors at once to weigh up your opinion as to how trustworthy Severus is” Harry soothed condescendingly, “I mean his intellect is so high and his achievements so vast, that it is hard to remember everything he has done, or understand everything he has said. Perhaps it might be easier for you if you just don’t try, and leave it up to the headmaster to trust him”. He again smiled mildly, trying hard not to laugh at the confusion on Sirius’ face. It was clear he was trying to work out whether Harry was really insulting him or not.

Sirius didn’t make any more cutting jibes towards Severus for the rest of the meeting, but Harry continued his worshipping. It was now more funny than embarrassing, and by the time the meeting was over, he knew everyone but Sirius had eventually clocked onto what was going on, and the atmosphere was definitely more buoyant than miserable, considering how bad the situation currently was. Harry wondered whether part of the reason he had invoked the wager now was just for that purpose.

Ron passed him on the way out, “That was brilliant” he proclaimed, laughing, “What did he have over you to get you to do that?”

“He played on my vanity, and I lost a bet” he returned, now quite amused by it all.

“Evil” he declared, shaking his head in amusement. “Anyway, shall we see you on Saturday?”.

Harry nodded, chatting briefly with Ron and Hermione before they left. He said goodbye to everyone else, before having a brief chat with Kingsley. He attempted to then leave but his Godfather cornered him, stating he wanted to talk in private. He sighed but agreed, and watched as his submissive and everyone else left.

“What is going on with you?” Sirius demanded, as soon as they were alone, “Have you completely lost it?”

Harry crossed his arms, “It was a dare Sirius” he replied annoyed, “Everyone else seemed to catch on, how could you remain so obtuse?”. He knew he was being harsh, but he was struggling with his feelings towards his Godfather, and a part of him wanted to wind him up.

“With the greasy git?” he asked gobsmacked.

“Don’t call him that” Harry barked at him.

Sirius looked at him appraisingly, “What is going on Harry? I am seriously worried about you”

“You have absolutely no reason to worry” he replied bluntly, “It is not my fault that you are completely blind when it comes to Severus”

“Severus?” Sirius gasped, gaping like a fish, “Since when did that Bastard become…”.

He didn’t get a chance to finish because Harry cut him off, “If you call him that again Sirius” he began dangerously, “then I won’t be responsible for my actions”

Sirius stopped for a moment, and gazed at him, “Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you” he paused, “I am your Godfather Harry, I’m just concerned about you, what is going on?”

Harry sighed, “You’re not going to like this, but take a moment to think before you react because I’m not going to put up with you insulting him again”. Sirius looked at him in confusion but he nodded, “Severus and I are in a relationship” he declared, and the room suddenly descended into a thick silence. He could see that Sirius was warring with himself not to react, and he gave him a little credit for that at least.

“In a relationship?” he asked, his tone neutral. Harry nodded. He was struck by how many people needed for him to confirm what he had just said, Hermione and Ron had reacted exactly the same. “Well, I definitely didn’t see that coming” he breathed out, looking a little ashen. “Harry…” he began carefully, “you can’t expect me to feel ok about this, your father would have been horrified”

“Yeah well, you and my father aren’t exactly my role models” he bit out.

“What?” the older man asked in confusion.

“Severus told me how you treated him…”

“Oh yeah, I bet he did” the other man spat, “Of course he did, made you think he was the perfect little angel, innocent little Severus”

“I never said he was innocent” Harry stated coldly, “I know he gave as good as he got, but he also didn’t sexually assault you, so forgive me for thinking you came out of this looking worse than he did”.

Sirius’ face fell, and he had the good grace to look guilty, “I can’t take that back Harry, I never meant that to happen, but it was a long time ago, I was a child.”

“You think that excuses it?” he exclaimed, “You were barely younger than I am” he bit back, struggling to contain his ire.

“No, I don’t think it excuses it, but we’ve all done things we regret. If I could take it back I would but I can’t” he sighed, “Look I am sorry for that, but it doesn’t change who Snape is. He’s the same age as your father Harry, and he’s a death eater. How do I know that he’s not corrupting you?”

“Oh, he’s definitely corrupting me” Harry smirked, enjoying watching the sudden horrific realisation on the other man’s face. Sirius now looked distinctly greyer than he had a few moments before.

His godfather coughed, “You’re a young man, why would you saddle yourself with someone like him?”

“It’s none of your business why we are together, the only thing that matters is that we are, and if you continue to speak to him or about him in a derogatory manner then I will be forced to choose between you, and I think you already know who is more important to me right now”.

Sirius looked angry but he seemed to be trying to reign it in, “Ok Harry, you’ve made your point. I am your family, and if this is what you choose to do then, well, I won’t exactly support you in it, but I will try and come to terms with this. Your parents would be so disappointed though”.

“Don’t try and use my parents against me, that is unfair” he stated, feeling a little hurt.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Look maybe it will help if we spent a bit more time together, then I could try to understand what you see in him” he stated in a placating tone of voice. “I haven’t seen you in months Harry, can we meet up for dinner, just the two of us” at Harry’s look he continued, “I promise not to say anything negative about your…relationship” he finished weakly.

Harry nodded. Sirius clearly cared for him a lot, and he could kind of understand where he was coming from, he could only imagine how he would feel if his godson started dating Draco Malfoy, “Ok, what about tomorrow evening. I am starting Auror training a week tomorrow so I’m going to be pretty busy?”.

They arranged some plans, and Harry managed to finally floo back to his home, where Severus was waiting for him on his knees.

“Mmm there you are” Harry stated, pulling the man’s face up so he could lean down to kiss him, “You are in so much trouble” he declared in amusement.

Severus smirked at him, “I thought it was rather amusing myself”.

“I bet you did” he replied sarcastically. He flopped down on the couch and Severus stood to join him, “Until everyone caught on, I don’t think I’ve ever been so humiliated in my life”.

“I find that hard to believe, Sir”, the other man returned, in monotone.

Harry tapped his leg playfully, “Watch it you, my paddle is never that far away you know”. He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, feeling unusually tired after the conversation with his Godfather. The couch moved and Harry opened his eyes to watch Severus kneel in front of him, and start removing his shoes. Once his Dominant’s shoes were removed he lifted one foot onto his knees and began massaging it.

“I take it you had words with your Godfather?” Severus asked.

Harry groaned at the wonderful finger work Severus was doing with his feet, “I told him about us”, he informed him, unsure how his submissive would take it.

“I suspected as much. I gather he was unhappy with it?”

“You could say that” Harry smirked, and the other man snorted, “He’s just being an arse”, he paused for a second, “I have arranged to go for dinner with him, are you ok with that?”.

“He is your family, you do not need to ask me”, the other man replied.

“You are more important to me though, if it makes you uncomfortable then I will cancel”, he told him meaningfully.

Severus smiled warmly at him, “I thank you for your consideration, however I have no concern with you spending time with him”, he stopped and smirked, “Do not worry, I will certainly tell you if I change my mind”.

Harry laughed, “I am sure you will”, he groaned again, “Can I just say, you are amazing with your fingers”.

“Did you really expect any less?” the other man deadpanned.

“Mmm, I suppose not, although there are definitely other areas of my body that also require attentions from your hand”, he smirked.

Severus snorted and shook his head, “You are insatiable; however, I am in the middle of preparing dinner so you will just have to wait”

“Are you actually refusing me?”, Harry asked him in surprise.

Severus hesitated, “I would just rather my lasagne didn’t burn because my Dominant was a horny reprobate” he sniped, “however, no, of course I am not refusing you”.

“What would it take for you to actually refuse me?”, Harry returned, genuinely interested.

His submissive thought about it for a moment, “I do not know” he stated sincerely, “I cannot imagine you would put me in a situation in which I would be genuinely forced to refuse you”.

Harry thought about that for a moment, and the amount of power that Severus was truly giving him, “Why do you give yourself to me?” he asked, “Why do you continue to obey me?”, Severus looked at him curiously, “I just can’t imagine ever being able to place myself at the whims of someone else”.

Severus shrugged, “That is because you are a Dominant. You will never truly understand what it is I get from serving.”, he paused for a second, “I trust you”, he stated simply, “You seem to understand my needs, and to genuinely care about meeting them. I do not feel used by you. I feel valued and respected. I feel that our relationship is paramount, in that we care and support each other, and our dynamic is second. It is easy to give yourself over to someone when there is mutual respect and trust. Do not get me wrong, submission is not always easy. There are definitely times when I would rather not be obeying, however that is what makes my submission to you meaningful, and where I must rely on your judgement. That is where the trust comes in. If I did not trust you, then I would not be able to rely on your judgement, and I would not be able to truly give you my submission,” he stopped for a second and thought, “I do not want to have to disobey you. You know my dynamic. I do not like to think I am not meeting my Dominant’s needs, and truly disobeying you or refusing you would not be meeting your needs. As I said, I cannot imagine a situation in which I would be forced to refuse you because if I did, I would be in a situation where you are not caring for my needs, and I cannot imagine you doing this. At least, this is what I assume on consideration of your behaviour up until now”.

“Wow”, Harry breathed, “I mean I know that I trust you completely, and I know I can rely on you to support me, but I didn’t realise you felt the same. I mean I knew you trusted me to some extent, but I didn’t realise it was so much”.

“It is not easy for me to trust”, he returned, “And that has made my submission difficult in the past. On reflection, I would say that despite having relationships, I have not truly given my submission to anyone since my guide Adducere”, he screwed up his nose, “Despite my best efforts, you have weasled your way in, and without even realising it, I suddenly trusted you. I have allowed you to see parts of my submission that no-one has ever seen”.

Harry really didn’t know what to say. He felt awed by Severus’ reply, and no words would really match the depth of his admission. He settled for pulling his submissive in for a kiss, pouring his love for the other man into it.

When he pulled back the other man smiled at him, “Sir, I must see to dinner shortly”.

Harry nodded, “Oh one other thing, I spoke to Kingsley and I have to go to a meet and greet on Tuesday. It’s to meet the other Aurors and some of the key people from the community”.

Severus nodded, “Yes, I will be there” he screwed up his face in exasperation, “Albus insists I go to represent the school every year, though Merlin knows why”.

“You will be?” Harry asked innocently, feeling excited. Severus had already begun taking a potion which would to some extent mask any lingering magic from Harry that was still around him. It would still be felt by any other Dominants, however it would not be recognised as Harry’s magic should they be caught in company together, thus he wasn’t concerned about being in public with him.

Severus narrowed his eyes, “You always put on an innocent voice when you are up to something…Sir”.

“Well this will be the first time we will truly be in wizarding public together, I think a few rules might be in order”, he replied, wriggling his eyebrows.

Severus sighed, though Harry didn’t fail to notice the slight flush that had crept up his face.

Harry didn’t see Severus again until the event. He went for dinner with Sirius the following evening, and whilst it had been enjoyable at times, at others it was awkward and stilted as they both tried to avoid the subject of his new relationship. He agreed to meet with him again the following week, and he hoped that he could bring the other man around by showing him how happy he really was.

When he arrived at the meet and greet, it was already quite busy, and he was waylaid for a while by Kingsley, who introduced him to the other new recruits. He recognised one Ravenclaw from his year, and a couple of people from the year above him, and he realised, by looking around, that he would be one of the youngest recruits. It seemed that it was actually quite hard to get accepted onto the training programme and normally took candidates at least two attempts at applying.

He was then encouraged to meet with some of the people from the community, and he paired up with the Ravenclaw, Ipsum, from his year, to begin the endless introductions. There were individuals from varying organisations, both people he recognised and people he didn’t. After about twenty minutes they decided to grab a drink, and a bit of food.

After fetching some punch and a few sandwiches, they again resumed mingling, taking their alcohol with them. “There’s Snape”, Ipsum whispered, and Harry smirked internally at the little bit of fear that crept into the other man’s voice, “God, are we going to be forced to make small talk with him?”.

“Probably”, Harry returned, “Do you want to get it over with?”. The other man nodded reluctantly, and they both walked over to his submissive who was standing chatting to a couple of other recruits. As they approached, the other recruits nodded to them, looking relieved and quickly scurried away. Harry had to try really really hard not to laugh.

Severus stared at them coolly. “Good evening Professor Snape”, Harry stated, nodding his head briefly, and Ipsum mumbled the same. The Professor merely raised his eyebrows, a clear look of disdain on his face. “Please tell me they did not allow you onto this course Mr Potter. I thought the purpose of Aurors was to protect us, not cause more chaos”.

Ipsum drew in a breath beside him, “Clearly you have a different opinion of me than Auror Kingsley does, Sir”, he replied snidely.

Severus sneered at him, but did not reply, “Good evening Mr Scitus”, the Professor intoned, “At least one person appears to have some brain cells”. Ipsum clearly didn’t know how to reply to that, and settled for mumbling incoherently. “Perhaps I was wrong”, Severus returned, rolling his eyes.

“Professor, would you care for a drink?” Harry asked innocently, He saw Severus’ eyes flash almost imperceptibly.

“No, thank you” he replied in monotone.

“Are you sure? I mean the punch is delicious”, he returned, smirking slightly. He had already forbidden Severus from drinking this evening.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him, “I do not care to imbibe in alcohol at these occasions”, he sniped.

“Do you lecture on the course Professor?” Ipsum asked, suddenly gaining some courage.

“I do, though I may withdraw this year, considering who I would be forced to teach”, he returned nastily, glaring at Harry.

Ok that was pushing it a little far, he wanted his submissive to keep up pretences, but he had also warned him to remain respectful. He brought his fingers down, and tapped it subtly against his belt, and he watched as Severus’ eyes widened almost indiscernibly. They had agreed that this would be Harry’s way of giving him a warning. He was allowed two warnings throughout the evening, and the third would mean he would be taken home and bent over the couch to have the belt used on his backside.

They talked for a short while longer, until Harry suggested that they had to go and meet some other guests. Ipsum wasn’t even able to remotely hide his relief. “I shall hopefully speak to you again later Professor. I would love to hear more about your potion’s lectures, however I am really interested in that chocolate cake they have over there”, he stated, his voice innocent.

Severus didn’t react, but Harry wasn’t fooled. His submissive nodded briefly then walked away in a flurry of robes. It was difficult for Harry to concentrate over the next ten minutes, and he might have come off as a little distracted, but knowing that his submissive was in the bathroom touching himself, and trying desperately not to let anyone find out, was a very distracting concept. Harry had previously ordered him, that if Harry said the word chocolate tonight, Severus would have to go into the bathroom and make himself come. Harry had also warned him that if he dared use a silencing spell or locking spell he’d regret it. It was humiliating for the other man, and he’d begged Harry to allow him to use a silencing spell, but he’d remained adamant. Harry had surreptitiously put up a ‘notice-me-not’ spell on the door as soon as Severus entered, but he hadn’t told him that, and he could only imagine how turned on the other man was, thinking he was so very at risk of getting caught. By the time he eventually returned, Harry was straining in his trousers at the thought of what he had been up to and he had to keep his arms crossed to keep his robe covering his bulge. Severus looked completely unruffled, but he looked a little more relaxed than he had ten minutes before.

Harry mingled for a while longer, and then realised that the only person he hadn’t approached was Lockhart. Sighing he looked for the man, and surprisingly found him over talking to Snape. Ipsum bowed out at this point, stating he couldn’t deal with Snape again and would catch Lockhart in a bit, thus Harry walked over by himself.

“Ahh Mr Potter” Lockhart stated with fake enthusiasm, when he arrived “How are you doing my boy? Has all those lessons I gave you helped you to make something of yourself?”

“Well, I’m starting Auror training” he replied, trying to hide the condescension, and plastering a less than pathetically sincere smile on his face. Severus stood expressionless, and it was difficult for Harry to keep his gaze focused on the brainless halfwit in front of him.

The other man’s face took on a sympathetic expression, and he nodded his head sadly, “Ahh Well. Unfortunately, fame isn’t for everyone, some have it and some don’t”. Harry was pretty sure he hadn’t managed to stop the disgust showing on his face, but Lockhart seemed to take no notice, “Now on the other hand, some people have a fascination without even trying”, he turned and placed a winning camera patented smile towards Severus. Harry was gobsmacked, Lockhart seemed to be trying to flirt with Severus. “Mr Snape, I do have some potion needs, and I wonder whether I could trouble you to help me with them?” he asked, now completely ignoring Harry.

Severus’ expression did not change, “If you send me an owl with your requirements, I will consider whether I shall be able to accommodate you”.

Lockhart lifted his arm and placed it onto Severus’. His submissive’s eyes widened fractionally before glancing surreptitiously at his Dominant, “Oh I really think I need to speak to you personally about this. Perhaps I can meet you some time to discuss it more in-depth” he laughed, then dropped his voice meaningfully, “That is of course, as long as it is safe”.

Harry’s blood was boiling. This idiot was flirting with his submissive, and even worse he had the audacity to touch him. Harry was having to consciously hold himself back from ripping the other man’s arm out of his socket, and beating him into the definition of a bloody pulp. What was really pushing Harry’s anger almost over the edge however was the disrespect Lockhart was showing Severus. It was clear that what he was most attracted to was the potential danger that Severus represented. He was clearly turned on by the bad boy image. It was sickening, and it was maddening to think that his submissive could be treated in such a way.

His Potion’s Master crossed his arms, and stared the other man down. The look on his face represented his obvious disgust and disdain for the other man, “I suggest Mr Lockhart” he began dangerously, his eyes flashing, and Lockhart immediately dropped his arm, his eyes widening, “That you might want to reconsider being alone in a room with me”, he continued, leaning predatorily towards him, and Gilderoytook an unconscious step back, “You never know what I am truly capable of”. Lockhart coughed, and glanced around him for an obvious escape route. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Severus continued menacingly, “Perhaps Mr Lockhart, you no longer need my help with your potions?”.

“Of course, of course, you are right, I really don’t need any potions at the moment” he was trying to hide his fear under an uncomfortable smile, but it was failing miserably, “Ah there is Cornelius, I must speak to him immediately, good day Mr Snape, Mr Potter” and with that he fled.

Harry was a mixture of possessive rage, amusement, and being unbelievably turned-on by the fact that someone who could strike the fear into a grown man with a few words would willingly kneel to Harry. It was the definition of a power trip, and he had a new appreciation for what people meant when saying power went to your head. Severus turned to him and was about to speak, when Harry shook his head surreptitiously.

“Home Now”, he commanded, his voice never rising above a whisper, but there was no way his submissive could mistake the meaning that lay behind the order, and the danger should he chose to disobey. Severus’ expression did not change and he dropped his eyes for only the briefest second, but it was enough to indicate his submission to the order. Without saying anything else he immediately strode away, leaving the room without bothering to tell anyone he was departing.

Harry survived another ten minutes before he couldn’t cope any longer and told the others he was leaving. He’d managed to calm his rage down considerably, but he was still heightened and on edge. He hoped that his submissive would recognise this and not attempt to push him. His Dominance was definitely running the show, needing to cement his place in their relationship, and the last thing he needed was his submissive testing the boundaries. He floo’d back to his cottage, and was immediately met by Severus on his knees with his head bowed. He had stripped and was now wearing only the leather shorts and his collar. His legs were spread wide, and his hands were on his knees, palms up, displaying his deference to his Dominant. Harry should have suspected that the other man would recognise how Harry was feeling and know exactly what to do to support him. He really couldn’t have asked for a better submissive.

He left him kneeling in the middle of the floor, whilst he went to collect a crop he had ordered, that Severus wasn’t aware of. He walked back into the room, and then stood; towering menacingly over the other man. “You are mine”, he barked. The other man remained silent. “You let someone else touch you” he scolded, “You allowed someone to touch what is mine”. His voice was dangerous and cold. He knew Severus hadn’t done anything wrong, in fact he had been the perfect submissive, but he needed to Master the other man, and he instinctively knew that Severus needed the same.

His submissive moved position and dropped his head forward to the ground. Harry’s stomach jumped; this was a new level of submission. Severus had never before willingly prostrated himself to him. His Dominant side reared up even further, and he stood for a few moments simply gazing down at the prostrated form.

“Look at me” he barked, and Severus knelt back up, bringing his gaze up to meet his. There was a mixture of vulnerability and strength in the gaze, and it was captivating to witness. At the same time Harry brought up the crop, and began to whack it firmly against his hand. Severus’ gaze darkened and Harry could see that his cock was straining in the tight leather shorts. Harry stared down at him coldly, and he could tell that Severus desperately wanted to drop his eyes. “Do you think it acceptable to allow someone else to flirt with and touch what belongs to me?” he asked him, his tone severe.

“No, Sir” the other man replied quietly.

Harry continued to gaze at him, his eyes narrowing “Who do you belong to?” he asked him, his voice dangerously low.

“I belong to you Sir”, the elder man answered immediately, though it was breathy, and the definition of submissive.

“Yes, you belong to me” he stated darkly, “I suggest that you remember this”. He paused for a moment, “Do you know what it is like to see you being hit on by someone else? To see him flirting with you and pawing at you?”. He was being rhetorical and he did not expect a reply. He brought the crop down to run it gently over Severus’ face, and then he leaned down close to him, “I wanted to rip him apart” he stated menacingly though barely above a whisper. Severus was gazing at him, his eyes wide with lust and just a hint of controlled fear, “and then I wanted to throw you to the ground right there and show you exactly who you belong to”.

His submissive’s breath quickened, and his eyes were beginning to take on a glassy veneer. He knew that this was a lot darker than anything they had done before, but it felt right, and he knew Severus wouldn’t fail to use his safeword if he was at all uncomfortable. Without warning he grasped the back of Severus’ hair, and pulled him up and back, until he was just barely on his knees. Harry looked into his eyes and knew that the elder man was fully engaged in this. His pupils were blown, his mouth was parted, and he was panting in short silent breaths.

“You need a lesson” he growled, before leaning down and attacking his throat with his mouth. Severus moaned, and then Harry pulled back again, “I suggest that you do not even think about disobeying me” he warned, baring his teeth slightly. He pushed the other man away and he fell messily onto his back. He glanced up briefly and Harry caught something in his eyes. He seemed to be assessing Harry, seeing a side to him that he hadn’t seen before. Immediately Severus righted himself, and dropped his eyes again, settling himself into his familiar pose. Harry walked around him, circling him like a vulture, but the other man did not move.

“Look at me” he ordered again, and Severus dragged his eyes up to gaze at him. “I bought this Pet, and I have practiced with it. You can choose this or your paddle for your lesson”. He wanted to give the other man a choice. Whilst his submissive had given him permission to try out different tools, he wanted to always have explicit permission for each new item. “Be warned, he continued, it will not be the only thing I will use on you today”.

“The crop, Sir” his submissive replied without hesitation, but at the same time he visibly swallowed. Harry quirked his lips very slightly, and narrowed his eyes, and the other man shivered briefly.

“Down” he commanded, and Severus obeyed, placing his head and arms on the floor, with his buttocks sticking up in the air. They looked amazing in the leather shorts, and Harry could feel his cock rising all over again. He dragged the tip of the crop along the other man’s back, and then began light taps against the leather shorts. They would barely feel more than a feather touch. Slowly he began to intersperse it with harsher taps, but again it would cause little more than a light sting.

“Ask me for it” he demanded from the other man.

Severus sucked in a breath, “Please, Sir, may I have your crop?” he asked, and Harry could tell, without looking that he would be blushing at having to ask for it.

Harry ran the length of the crop along his buttocks until it was flat against it, and then lowered it to just below the line of the shorts, where his buttocks met his thigh. He gave a few feather-light taps and he could see the other man tense, before he pulled back slightly and gave a meaningful switch of the crop. His submissive gasped, and then moaned as the sting settled over him. Harry had already practiced with the crop, both feeling it out against his own skin, and against a pillow; making sure he knew exactly how much pressure to put behind it to give a sting that would be just the right balance of pain and pleasure for his submissive. He gave him another switch in the same area, and Severus rocked forward, gasping as he did so. Harry gave him another three until the elder man’s breath was catching in his throat, and he was struggling to stay in position. When Harry placed the crop against the same spot, Severus rocked forward, trying to get away from it. Harry coughed, and his submissive slowly moved back into position. He smiled to himself, before giving him one last swat of the crop and Severus moaned low and deep.

“Stand up” he ordered, before turning away and walking back into his bedroom to collect the other items he needed.

When he walked back in Severus was standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back, and his eyes lowered. “Present”, he demanded, and the other man swiftly got into position. Harry circled him again, admiring how he looked in his leather shorts. He reached out and roughly grabbed his rather impressive bulge through the shorts. Severus moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He released his cock, and then opened his shorts, pulling his cock out. It had wilted slightly at the rough handling but was still definitely interested in the show. Harry pulled back, and then sat on the couch, staring at him.

“Look at me” he demanded for a third time. When Severus complied, he leaned back and settled himself comfortably. “You are going to entertain me”, he told him, swishing the crop against his hand. “You are going to play with yourself, but you are going to give me a show”. The other man’s cock jumped slightly, and he nodded in acquiescence, though he was beginning to blush at being so very on display. “On you go”, he ordered, keeping his voice cold and strict.

Severus immediately dropped his hand to his cock, and slowly began to run his hand up and down it, but he did not break eye contact. He brought his other hand down to grasp a nipple gently, massaging it, and moaning at the sensations that it seemed to spark in him. He moved to the other nipple and did the same, and then began to move his hand a little faster on his cock. He kept eye contact with Harry; and his Dominant’s continued cold gaze, and display with the crop seemed to be increasing the stimulation for him. His cock was now rock hard, and he was interspersing moans with hitches in his breath.

Without warning, Harry stood and walked away from him towards the kitchen. Severus stopped, until Harry turned and glared at him darkly, “Did I give you permission to stop?” he snarled. The other man flinched, and immediately resumed. Harry walked up to him, grasped his hair roughly and pulled him down sideways, until he was now slightly below him, gazing up with wide eyes. “You think it’s ok to disobey me now?” he bit out.

“No, Sir, I am sorry Sir” Severus returned quickly, keeping his voice deferential.

Harry sneered at him and then released him, walking away without a further look. He assumed that Severus had continued, considering the now heightened moans. Harry took his time having a glass of water, and by the time he returned Severus was panting harshly, and his moans were echoing in the silent room.

“Please” he begged, when Harry came back into sight. Harry crossed his arms, and merely lifted his eyebrows at him, as he stared him down. The other man’s cock jumped.

“Stop” he ordered eventually, when he could see that the other man was really struggling. Severus dropped his arms but he whined softly in frustration. Harry came towards him, pulling his shorts down and Severus stepped out of them. He threw them to the side and then walked behind the other man to pick up the paddle. Without warning he brought the paddle down hard against his submissive’s backside. Severus jumped and cried out loud at the shock. He gave him another ten, making sure they were hard enough to give a meaningful sting. The other man was struggling to stay in place, and he was moaning aloud at the intensity. Harry checked and Severus’ cock was now only semi-erect, which had been the purpose of the paddling. He picked up a new a set of chains and circled round to the front of him. Without even glancing at the other man, he immediately grasped his cock and fed it through a cock ring. Severus let out a strangled moan, but Harry ignored him. The cock ring was attached to chains, and on each end was a nipple clamp. Considering this was the first time, he had kept them relatively loose, however they would still cause a decent level of pain. He looked up at Severus and smirked darkly, holding his gaze as he clamped on the first one.

His submissive let out a painful moan, and tried to back away from him, so Harry pulled gently at the chain of the nipple that was already clamped. His submissive gave a painful cry but stopped moving immediately. “Try that again, and I’ll make you stand with these on every day for a week”, he stated warningly. Severus curled in on himself slightly at the forcefulness of Harry’s Dominance. Harry had no real worry that the other man was afraid of him. He knew that Severus could stop this at any moment. He suspected that his submissive was enjoying tapping fully into his vulnerability, and was allowing himself to fall into a very submissive headspace.

Harry clamped the other nipple and then stepped back to admire his handiwork. His submissive’s cock was rising again, and the chains were taut against his skin. Any movement on Severus’ part would cause them to pull. Whilst they would be painful initially, this would likely morph to pleasure once the endorphins hit. He picked up the crop again, and without warning began to tap it along his submissive’s buttocks, enjoying the already heated skin and the reddened stripes at the very top of his thighs. Severus rocked forward at the first tap, and then gasped as the chains pulled on his nipples. He forced himself to stay as still as possible, but whenever Harry interspersed a harder hit, he would move forward and then immediately return to position to escape the onslaught of the nipple pain.

“On your knees”, he ordered.

His submissive carefully dropped to his knees, but he gasped and moaned with every slight movement. His cock was now rock hard. Harry opened his trousers, pulling out his cock and immediately pushing it into Severus’ open mouth. Instantly the warm heat enveloped him, and he moaned at the sensations, using the other man’s mouth without mercy. Severus was desperately trying to stay still but Harry was too forceful, and every few seconds the other man would gasp and moan around his cock as the chains pulled at his nipples.

“Lie down”, he commanded after a while. He pulled off his trousers and underwear and then knelt down in front of his submissive. He pushed his legs up and apart, and then immediately began opening him up, before slowly pushing himself inside. Severus wasn’t even looking at him anymore, his head was rolled back and he was panting at the sensations. Harry leaned down and gently pulled at the chain, pulling both nipples at once. Severus gave a strangled gasp, and looked up at him pleadingly. Harry’s expression did not waver from the cool domination, and he pulled again to make a point that Severus was completely at his mercy. He rode him for a while, thrusting into him, and occasionally pulling at the chains, or running his hands up and down his cock.

He stopped after a while and stared at his submissive, who was looking at him with a sense of worship.

“I am going to ask you some questions” he stated, drawing the other man’s attention, “If you can answer them correctly then I will remove the clamps. Without waiting for an answer, he asked the first question. “Why am I so possessive of you?”.

“Because I am yours” his submissive answered without hesitation.

“Yes, and why are you mines?”, he asked him forcefully.

Severus looked at him slightly confused, but Harry stared him down. “Because you love me?” he answered eventually, slightly in question.

“Yes, and why do I love you?”

Severus’ eyes widened minutely, but it did not take him long to reply, “Because you like me as a person?”.

Harry smiled at him for the first time, “Good boy. Yes, I like you because you are amazing and I know you are a good person. I respect you and I want to make you proud of me. I am possessive of you because you give me everything I need in my life. You are strong, caring, and beautiful, and I can’t stand the thought of someone else having you”.

Without waiting for a reply, he immediately removed one of the nipple clamps, and Severus cried out as the pain hit him. His penis began to wilt immediately, and as Harry removed the other one, and again the pain hit, his penis wilted even further until Harry was quickly able to remove the cock ring. He began to move again, and he watched as a change overtook the other man. It was clear that the endorphins were hitting and transforming the pain into pleasure. Severus keened and his cock began to rise. Harry leaned forward and licked softly at the reddened nipples, and the other man moaned heavily, his cock pulsating beneath him. Harry pulled back and began to set up a brutal pace, fucking him into the carpet. Claiming him and dominating him with every thrust. He touched one nipple and at the same time leaned forward to kiss him, capturing the moan into his mouth as Severus arched up at the touch. Harry could feel his orgasm building and he pulled back up to slam again into his submissive.

“Do you want to come?” he gasped. Severus merely moaned in reply, arching up as Harry hit his prostrate. Harry pulled out and slammed back into his submissive. Severus keened loudly, his body covered in sweat, and his eyes swinging to Harry, begging him silently for release. He thrust into him a few more times, then as he felt his orgasm reach its tipping point he ordered the other man to come. Severus screamed out his release and Harry watched him for a brief second in fascination before his own orgasm thundered through him. It was powerful and different from any he had had before, and he couldn’t stop himself from screaming.

Severus was completely in his subspace by the time they were finished, and Harry was exhausted. He spelled the carpet to be much softer, and grabbed some pillows from the couch, curling up next to his submissive, before falling asleep next to him.

Harry ended up flooing to Hogwarts with him the next morning, wanting to spend the day finishing his pre-reading, and then he cooked a romantic dinner for him, and they spent the evening just being a couple. To an outsider it was probably sickeningly loved up, but Harry had never felt so close to the other man, and he was also feeling incredibly protective of him. On Thursday Harry went for dinner with the other new recruits, as they wanted some time to get to know each other without the bigwigs around. There were 14 new recruits overall, and there were definitely a couple of others that Harry could see himself getting on well with. It was late by the time he floo’d over to see his submissive, and Severus was already in bed, though he was sitting up reading. Harry undressed and slid into bed beside him. Severus barely even looked at him, and he didn’t attempt to greet him.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked in concern. The other man shrugged, but did not answer. “Severus”, he warned, “I asked you a question”.

“There is nothing wrong”, the other man snapped, “Just because I am not falling down at your feet, does not mean there is anything wrong”.

“Watch your manner”, Harry cautioned him. “Now, what is up with you this evening?”

“Nothing”, his submissive growled.

“Then why are you so defensive?” he asked him, genuinely concerned about the sudden attitude.

“I am not defensive”, he retorted, “I am simply grumpy. Am I not allowed to be grumpy now?” he bit out, “Sorry, Sir”, he snapped with contempt, “I didn’t realise that being your submissive meant I had to be your bloody perfect little slave boy every second of the day, and wasn’t allowed to actually have any feelings”.

Harry furrowed his brow, feeling both hurt and concerned. This had seemed to come out of nowhere and escalate very quickly. “Of course, you are allowed to be grumpy”, he soothed, “Do you feel that I am stopping you being yourself?” he asked worriedly.

Severus looked at him angrily, “See I’ve upset you, I clearly can’t be what you want all the time”.

“Severus stop” Harry stated forcefully, unsure what Severus was talking about, “Have I done something to upset you?”

“It always ends up being about you, doesn’t it?” he raged, before throwing the covers back, grabbing a dressing gown, and storming out of the room.

Harry sat for a few moments, trying to process exactly what had just happened. This was their first real fight, and Harry wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. It really didn’t seem the time to try to Dominate the man. For the first time Harry was worried that real life with him, outside the community, wasn’t living up to how Severus had imagined it and that Harry wasn’t living up to his expectations. He thought over the last couple of weeks, and whether he had given his submissive what he needed. He wondered if he had been selfish with his needs. He’d tried to hold the other man’s needs in mind, but perhaps he had missed the mark. For the first time in a while his old insecurities of not being good enough, reared their ugly head. He vowed he would try harder to make the man happy. He really couldn’t deal with the thought of losing him.

He followed Severus into the living room, and found him sitting on the couch, his arms folded. “I’m sorry Severus” he told him, “I didn’t realise I was being so demanding. I know I have been possessive but I’ll try to tone it down. I am truly sorry”.

For some reason this only seemed to wind the other man up further, “Why can’t you just give me some space to think? Stop following me around like a lost puppy”, he growled.

Harry really didn’t know what to do for the best. He was hurt by the other man’s words, and the harshness of his tone towards him, and the fact that he didn’t know what to do made him really question his ability as a good Dominant. He didn’t know whether Severus was looking for boundaries from him, or truly needed space. “God, I’m useless” he thought to himself.

“I’ll give you a bit of space, but when you are ready, please come and talk to me”, he stated meaningfully. Severus didn’t reply and he began walking away before hesitating and turning back, “Do you want me to go home?”, he asked, terrified of the answer. Severus looked up at him briefly, then shrugged and looked away. “Look, I really don’t want to go home, I’d rather just go into the room and give you a bit of space, is that ok?”. Again, the other man shrugged, and Harry supposed that was the best he was going to get.

He walked back into the room, laying down and futilely attempting to sleep. All he could think about was how much he had failed the other man tonight. It had truly rocked him and his belief in his ability to be the Dominant and partner that Severus needed. He lay for what seemed like forever before the other man eventually walked back into the room. He could hear him removing his dressing gown, and then slide into bed behind him, before running his hands around Harry, grasping him into a backwards hug.

“I am sorry Sir”, he stated quietly, and it was clear he knew Harry was awake.

Harry placed his hands over Severus’ on his stomach, “Are you ok?”.

“I am fine”, he chuckled, thought here was a forced quality to it, “I simply had a difficult day at work.” He paused, “I had no excuse for taking it out on you. You did absolutely nothing wrong, and I am sorry for my words”.

“Are you sure?” he asked, “If there is anything I am doing that is making you unhappy please tell me”.

“Sir, you have done nothing to make me unhappy, you are perfect”, he replied and Harry snorted, “You are Harry” he returned forcibly, “I love you”.

Severus didn’t often express his love for him, but when he did it didn’t fail to make him feel better. He turned to him, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”.

Severus seemed to hesitate for a second, but then shook his head, “No I simply had a difficult day”.

Harry sighed, “I am sorry Severus, I really didn’t know what to do for the best”.

“I needed some space, and I thank you for giving me it. I am not an easy man when I am grumpy. I am surprised you put up with me” he smirked.

Harry stared at him vehemently, “There is nothing to put up with Severus, you make me unbelievably happy. A normal part of being in a relationship is allowing the other person to be able to be themselves, and be in a mood if they want to.” Severus nodded, but he did not look him in the eyes. Harry paused, “You are feeling guilty, aren’t you?”, he stated knowingly, and Severus nodded. “You know you are allowed to be grumpy. I would hate to think you didn’t feel safe to be able to express yourself when you need to, or ask for space when you want it.”

“I know” he sighed, “But I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I upset you, I can tell”.

Harry sighed, “C’mon then”. He knew when Severus was like this that simply saying he was forgiven wasn’t going to be enough, and this wasn’t just magically going to go away. “Go and fetch the bath brush, let’s get this over with”, he commanded.

“I am sorry for needi..” Severus began.

“Listen to me boy. Don’t you ever dare apologise for needing this. This is a part of our relationship and is not a chore. That is not why I am bothered about this. I am just concerned that you are placing unrealistic expectations on yourself, and that you don’t feel safe to vent without needing punishment. I want you to feel safe just to be you Severus”. The other man looked down, but did not reply, “Look, let’s talk about this later. Let’s just sort you out”. He dropped his voice into a more dominating tone, “I am sure I gave you and order, and you are still on this bed. Are you questioning me boy?”, he asked dangerously.

Severus’ eyes widened at the sudden change, “No, Sir”, he replied instantly, before getting out of bed, and fetching the bath brush. When he returned, he immediately placed himself over Harry’s knee without being ordered.

Harry began to spank the other man. He would not go easy on him tonight. He needed to give him the release he craved. In reality Harry was really worried about him however. Severus was a prickly person, hell Harry had certainly seen his fair share of it during his life, and he’d expected this to some extent. This was real life and Severus didn’t have the luxury of staying with his submission all the time. Now that they were home, it was obviously going to take some adjustment to stepping in and out of the role. What was worrying Harry was how quickly he had escalated and blown up, and the level of guilt he was feeling. It seemed irrational, considering he’d never really held back before. Harry was sure there was more going on than he was admitting, and if he was lying to him, then that would better explain the overwhelming guilt he was feeling. He was really concerned that Severus didn’t feel safe enough to tell him what was going on, and he just hoped that he could encourage the other man to open up. Deciding he would try again tomorrow, he set to work being the Dominant that Severus needed right now.

 


	25. Potion's making

Harry awoke to Severus’ hands rubbing circles on his stomach. It was a nice feeling, and a comfortable way to wake up.

“Mmm”, he sighed contentedly.

“Good morning Sir”, his submissive intoned into his ear. “May I be permitted to serve you?”.

“Mmm” was all he managed again, still not willing to open his eyes, or attempt to form actual words.

The bed beside him moved, and he could feel the other man wriggling his way down into position. Severus licked softly at his penis. It was gentle and warm, the perfect beginning for a decent wake up. His submissive continued in a gentle manner, licking first at the head, and then taking it into his mouth to softly and slowly move up and down. He was clearly putting a lot of effort into waking Harry up gently.

It didn’t take long for Harry to come fully awake, and he thrust up into Severus’ mouth, needing more heat and friction. His partner must have sensed the change, and immediately began to take him deeper and harder. Harry groaned out his pleasure, beginning to grip onto the bed sheets as the sensations started to build within him. Suddenly, however, the mouth was removed, and Harry lifted the cover to look questioningly at the other man, who looked at him warmly.

“Sir, we have a little time if you would like to use my body this morning?”.

Harry studied him for a moment. It was clear the other man was feeling quite submissive to him this morning. His choice of words was deliberate, and Harry recognised that the other man wanted him to use his body and at the same time deny him his own release. This worried Harry a little however. Normally when Severus was like this, and then Harry used him, he could be quite vulnerable after, but considering the other man had to teach today he didn’t think it was a good idea. He wasn’t worried that Severus would have any outward difficulty with it, there was no way the other man would allow himself to be effected during the day, but considering the changeability of his emotions at the moment, and whatever was playing on his mind, Harry needed to support him rather than trying to strip him down.

“No”, he smiled, and Severus looked at him questioningly, “I don’t want to use your body, but what I do want to do is make love to my boyfriend”, he teased, smirking playfully, “so, come here”. Severus huffed in laughter, but came back up the bed to lie down beside him. Harry immediately rolled over, climbing up to straddle the other man. “I love waking up next to you”, he told him, swooping down to kiss his neck.

“I have had worse ways of waking up I suppose”, Severus replied, pretending to be bored.

Harry had to stop his kissing in order to snort with laughter, “You really know how to set a romantic mood, you know”, he said sarcastically through his laughter.

“It’s my speciality”, the other man returned bitingly. Severus ran his hands around to squeeze at Harry’s backside, before leaning up to clamp onto Harry’s neck with his mouth.

“Mmm” Harry moaned softly, enjoying the sensations. Severus brought his hands back round to the front then removed his mouth, before immediately beginning to squeeze gently at Harry’s nipples. The younger man couldn’t stop himself from gasping, and he could feel his cock jerking below him. “I really need to be inside you”, he gasped out. Severus reluctantly stopped his explorations, and Harry grasped his wrists, pinning them above his head, before leaning down and biting gently at the nipples. Severus moaned low at the sensations, and then keened softly as Harry began licking them, his tongue warm and wet before blowing on them and watching them harden under the cold air. He knew they didn’t have a lot of time, so he moved himself off his submissive, releasing his hands and setting to work opening him up. “God, you are so beautiful Severus”, he told him affectionately, as he pushed the man’s legs up. Harry could see that his backside was marked from last night, and he made a mental note to check it before letting him for work.

Harry lined himself up and pushed into him, never breaking eye contact. Severus was gazing at him warmly, and with more than a hint of lust, and he moaned as Harry pushed in. When he was fully inside he leaned down and kissed at Severus’ chest before pulling back and beginning to move. His submissive brought his hands up from above his head to twist his Dominant’s nipples gently.

Harry groaned, “I want to watch you pleasure yourself Pet”, he told him, and the elder man nodded, bringing his hands down to cup his balls with one hand and stroke himself with the other. Severus couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from gazing at him, and it made him feel desired and cared for. Harry made love to him. It wasn’t harsh or demanding but neither was it soft and sweet. Harry adored the other man and he needed him to know that. He poured every inch of this into their lovemaking. They came together in a twist of bodies, their lips and hands touching and exploring each other.

Afterwards they lay panting for just a few minutes as Severus would be forced to get up soon. “Are you feeling better this morning?”, Harry asked him.

Severus smiled at him lazily, “Yes, I am no longer grumpy”, he teased.

Harry pulled himself up, “Over my knee”, he ordered.

His submissive furrowed his brow but did not hesitate to obey, placing himself over his knee. Harry explored his backside gently. It was quite bruised, and Severus would probably have a little trouble sitting down today, He pulled some cream from the bedside drawer and began massaging it gently into the bruises. Severus sighed contentedly.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?”, Harry asked him. He wasn’t going to force the other man to talk, but he hoped that he would open up.

“No, as I said I was merely grumpy, there is nothing I wish to discuss at the moment”, he returned without tone. That didn’t really tell Harry whether there was something troubling him, but he gave him the benefit of the doubt and hoped it was as simple as him being grumpy.

“I want you to wear the purple shirt today. You look hot in it”, Severus growled slightly at the compliment but did not protest. “I am also postponing your detention until next weekend”, he told him.

“You do not need to” Severus began, but Harry interrupted him.

“No, it was supposed to be fun, and you will hardly enjoy it with your backside currently as it is. I think you will have a hard-enough time sitting down today as it is”, he teased, and the other man huffed haughtily but did not deign to dignify it with a retort. 

“I would like to make you dinner then”, his submissive stated, still lying over his knee. 

Harry nodded unseen, “I am going to the bank to sort out my finances and I need to do some shopping for some work clothes. I want you to floo over to mines as soon as you are free. You will be spending the weekend at mines” he ordered, “I will be home at six. You can begin preparing that fish dish I like”.

“Yes Sir”, Severus replied.

“You can bring any marking you have to do with you. I am going to be finishing the pre-reading material tomorrow so you can do it then before Ron and Hermione come over”. He felt Severus stiffen slightly at that. He knew he was a little worried about the first meeting, though he had not said anything. They were originally supposed to be going to the other couple’s for dinner, however Harry figured that Severus would probably feel more comfortable having some control of the situation, so Harry had changed it to drinks at his. “I would suggest that you find some marking to do”, he replied teasingly, “Otherwise I will find you some chores to complete”.

“I have mountains of marking Sir. So much marking I will be lucky to even carry it to yours without doing my back in. I mean if you saw how much marking I actually had you’d…”

“Ok, ok” Harry laughed, cutting him off “I get the point, you have a lot of marking”.

He eventually let Severus up, who went to shower and dress for the day. He watched his submissive as he dressed, enjoying the domesticity of it all.

Severus glanced at him, narrowing his eyes. “I feel like a piece of meat. Kindly remove your beady eyes” he huffed indignantly.

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to make me”, the younger wizard returned, leering at him.

Severus mused for a moment, “Well I do know how to explode an individual’s eyeballs. It’s actually quite a simple spell”, he stated thoughtfully.

Harry stared at him horror, “Please tell me you are joking?”.

“Nope”, Severus returned smiling nastily, as he pulled on the purple shirt, “I could show you if you wish?”.

“Dear Merlin no”, Harry returned, now feeling a little green.

Severus laughed at him, then came over to kneel onto the bed with one knee, and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. Harry ran his hands down the warmth of the other man’s chest, enjoying the affection that Severus was gifting him with. His submissive stood up again and continued dressing. When he was ready he pulled open a drawer, and brought out two pieces of parchment. He handed one to Harry, “This is a communication parchment. Whatever you write on one will appear on the other, until it has been read. If you place your magic onto it at the same time as I do then they can only be read by us. It will allow us to send important messages to each other if anything comes up.” He narrowed his eyes at Harry, “It is only to be used sparingly, and not for any sexual content whilst I am teaching. As I said, I will not tolerate anything which could be construed as sexual whilst I am teaching”.

Harry smiled warmly at him, “Thank you Pet”. He was not unaware of how intimate this was, and the meaning behind the gesture. They placed their magic on the parchments and Severus folded it into his robe. When he was ready he kissed Harry again, and then realising that he needed to move now or he was going to be late for breakfast he just about ran out of the door.

Harry made it about two minutes after he left before he began writing on the parchment. “I love you. Have a good day”, he wrote. About thirty seconds later, as he was getting out of bed, he felt a soft tingle in his magic, and he looked over to see that words had appeared on the parchment.

“I do not think you understand the meaning of important information Mr Potter”, it stated, and Harry could almost hear the biting sting in the words. He laughed to himself, shaking his head amusedly. About thirty seconds later his magic tingled again. “Likewise”, was all it said, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

Harry took his time getting ready, lazing around having breakfast and reading the latest Quidditch magazine before heading to Gringotts. When he arrived, he walked up to the counter and waited for the goblin to deign to speak to him. The elderly goblin finally looked over at him, narrowing his eyes as he studied him, “Yes?”, it said in a bored tone. Harry handed him the letter he had received on returning from his mission, asking him to come in, now that he was off age, and legally an adult.

 “Why has this taking you so long to come in Mr Potter?”, it asked disdainfully.

Harry gritted his teeth, “I apologise. I was travelling and I have only recently returned”, he replied, smiling tightly. 

“Very well”, it replied haughtily, “Berdrock will escort you to the signing chamber”, it finished, handing him back the letter before ignoring him completely.

“Mr Potter”, another goblin addressed him, this one appearing much friendlier. “If you will please follow me”.

The Goblin escorted him through a dizzying array of passages, until Harry was worried that if Berdrock left him he would never find his way out again. They eventually reached a door that was pushed open to reveal a standard room with another Goblin who was pouring over a stack of parchments.

“Mr Potter is here for his signing”, Berdrock stated, and the elderly goblin looked up to stare at him beadily.

“Mr Potter, Mr Potter”, it mused for a moment, before something obviously clicked in his brain, “Ah yes Mr Potter. You are very late you know”.

Harry smiled insincerely, “Yes I know, I apologise”.

The goblin huffed before standing and moving to the other side of the room. It moved much faster than Harry would have guessed it could for a Goblin who looked so old. It placed its hands against a metal drawer before opening it and pulling out a large scroll. “Sit here”, it ordered Harry, and he couldn’t stop himself rolling his eyes before doing as instructed. The goblin placed the scroll in front of him, “Place your hand here”, it commanded pointing to a seal, and Harry did. Immediately the scroll opened and words began writing themselves quickly upon it. The scroll continued to open up as more and more words were added.

“Now that you are of age, you have inherited your parents’ full vault, the Potter family inheritance vault, and your Bloodline inheritance vault. Your existing vault contents have been moved into your parents full vault, however due to the decrees on the other vaults these have remained separate”, the elderly goblin informed him.

“My Bloodline Vault?”, Harry asked quizzically.

The Goblin studied the parchment for a moment, “You are the first Bloodline Dominant or submissive in your family for four generations. Only a Bloodline can access this vault, therefore it is now yours”.

Harry was in the stuffy warm room for over three hours, and by the time he emerged his head was spinning with information, only half of which he fully understood. The Goblin had gone through the list of what he had inherited from each vault, and where the vault was. Whilst he didn’t understand half of what he had inherited, one thing he did know was that he was now very wealthy. His parents’ vault, and the Potter family inheritance had been substantial enough, but the Bloodline Vault had been enormous. He had some plans already for what he might do with some of the money, but in reality, wealth had never really been that important to him, and he had no intention of letting it rule him or change who he was. The only thing he had asked for out of the vault was an old, extremely rare, potion’s manuscript that he had spotted on the inventory. He didn’t really want to tell anyone about his inheritance just yet, not even his submissive. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t share it with him, but he didn’t want it to change them at the moment whilst they were still really establishing themselves as a couple. He was due to return in a month to speak to an advisor about investing some of the money, and he decided he would talk to Severus about it then.

He spent the evening with his submissive having dinner and then most of Saturday preparing for starting Auror training on the Monday. He did stop on occasion however to pin the other man to the floor and use his body until he came screaming above him. Severus seemed a lot calmer, and Harry was beginning to think that perhaps the other man had just been grumpy on Thursday night. However, on occasion he did catch Severus starting at him in a contemplative manner, though every time Harry questioned him about it he denied it.

It was now Saturday evening and Severus was hovering around making sure the place was ready for Ron and Hermione. As the time had grown closer he had definitely started getting a little bitchy with him.

“You realise you have been absolutely no help whatsoever”, the elder man grouched, “honestly”, he huffed, “a flubberworm would have been more useful than you today”.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him in warning, “Hey, you made me make that stupid jam roly poly thingummy. I think that was very helpful”, he grinned, flashing his patent camera smile.

Severus sneered at him, “I’ll count that a success if we haven’t all died of food poisoning tomorrow”.

“I can’t win with you. I tried to help and you grouched at me, then I didn’t help and you grouched at me”, he replied, shaking his head.

Severus turned to glare at him, “Perhaps you are simply useless”, he snapped.

“Watch it Severus”, Harry warned, no longer finding this particularly amusing. Severus wasn’t very good at manging his worry whilst retaining at least some level of respect.

Severus ignored him, “They are going to be here in ten minutes and you aren’t even dressed”, he sniped, “I would rather not have the first meeting with them thinking that you are depressed, or becoming a lazy good for nothing. You could at least show some decorum…”

“Severus” Harry interrupted him, his voice firm, “Go and get your paddle now”, he ordered.

Severus looked at him with wide eyes, then glanced at the door frantically, his cheeks instantly flaming “But Sir” he stated quietly “They will be here any minute”. He looked at Harry pleadingly, but the younger man didn’t react. His submissive glanced again at the door, and then at Harry, assessing his resolve, before dropping his head, and immediately going through to the bedroom. When he returned to the Livingroom he stood in front of his Dominant, who was now sitting on the couch. He kept his head lowered, and his hands were twisting around on the handle of the paddle.

“Give me the paddle”, Harry ordered, and Severus handed it to him without looking up. “Now lower your trousers and underwear, and then place yourself over my knee”, he commanded. The other man blushed again, but immediately obeyed, lowering his underwear to his knees, and then placing himself in position over Harry’s lap. Without being asked, he placed his hands behind his back, and this confirmed to Harry that the other man was looking for some stabilisation from him. Harry grabbed both wrists in one hand and then placed the paddle on Severus’ legs, before running his hands comfortingly over his submissive’s now only slightly bruised buttocks. Severus was more rigid than usual, but he was still more relaxed than Harry had expected him to be.

“Why did you place yourself over my knee?”, Harry asked him.

“Because you ordered me to?”, Severus answered, his voice slightly unsure.

“Yes, and why did you do it when you knew that Ron and Hermione were due and may be able to hear you?” he asked him.

Severus was silent for a moment “Because I trust you to know what is best” he answered, sighing, and Harry smiled, squeezing his buttocks gently as a sign of praise.

“Yes love, you trust me to know what is best. I know this is difficult, it’s the first time you’ve truly had to balance being my submissive and being my boyfriend. I know it was different in the community where you didn’t have to worry about being humiliated, but do you honestly think I would ever allow you to be intentionally hurt or humiliated?”, he asked him.

“No Sir” he replied without hesitation.

“Exactly Pet. We are in this together. You don’t have to be perfect or to worry about getting everything right. Just remember that I am your Partner and whatever you do I will support you with it. I am also your Dominant, I won’t let you be humiliated, I promise. You trusted me right now, so trust me tonight. Just act in the way that you know would please me, and you will be great.” He paused giving the words a few seconds to sink in before continuing, “Hermione and Ron aren’t coming until half seven so we have plenty of time, I knew you’d work yourself up so I wanted to give you the chance to have some space before they came”.

“Thank you, Sir,” Severus breathed out, relaxing, “I just…well, normally I wouldn’t give a toss whether someone liked me or not, but well…”, he trailed off, shrugging.

Harry lifted his hand briefly from around the wrists to run them through the elder man’s hair, “Pet, I know what you are trying to say. Listen, things weren’t easy for anyone back then, and nobody holds anything against you. We weren’t exactly angels”, he chuckled. “Don’t you think that they are just as nervous? I mean you are the most important person in my life, if you don’t like them you could essentially make me choose between you”.

“I’d never make you choose. I’d never try to split you from your friends and family, no matter how much they hated me”, Severus stated meaningfully.

“I know that Pet, but that’s because I know who you really are. I don’t expect you to let them see all of you, but I would like them to at least see some of the real you. I just want you to try to be yourself, exactly how you were in the community with your friends, not the submissive but the man. They loved you just for you, but even if you can’t don’t worry about it. You are mines, and we are always in this together”

Severus sighed, “Thank you Sir”

“Good, but right now my beautiful Pet, you need a bit of grounding”, he stated, grasping the other man’s wrists again, “So I am going to give you a short hand spanking, and then a paddling. This isn’t a punishment Pet, this is what I think is best to help you at the moment”. He rubbed his hand across Severus’ buttocks again, comforting him.

“Yes Sir” Severus replied, relaxing further into Harry’s grip.

Harry hand-spanked him for a while, enjoying how much Severus seemed to be soothed by it. He switched to the paddle after five minutes. He kept them firm but not especially hard, as he didn’t want Severus having trouble sitting tonight. He just needed him to relax, and he knew that by Severus giving himself up to Harry’s judgement it would dissipate some of his anxiety. He knew the moment that it was all enough, as the last of the rigidity from his submissive disappeared, and he began to moan slightly at the sting.

“It’s over baby” he stated, placing the paddle down beside him, and rubbing at the red skin below him. Severus hummed, but did not move. Harry let him lie for a few moments, simply being Harry’s submissive, without the other worries. “C’mon Pet up, they’ll be here in a while, and I still need to get dressed, as you so helpfully pointed out”, he stated amusedly.

Severus maneuvered himself off, and knelt at Harry’s feet. “Thank you, Sir,” he stated genuinely. Harry pulled him forward for a kiss which began comforting, but ended up rather passionate, and Harry was half hard by the time they were finished. “Do I have time to serve you Sir?” Severus asked him, looking up at him with a wicked smirk.

Harry smirked, “I am sure with your skills, you can make it fast”. Severus huffed out a laugh, before using his hands to remove Harry’s now fairly hard cock from his trousers. Severus set to work with his usual skill, and before long Harry was crying out as he spilled into his submissive’s mouth.

“God, thank you Pet, that was amazing, though I think we might both be too relaxed now for tonight”, he laughed.

Severus smirked at him, “May I get re-dressed now?”, he asked him, screwing his nose up in feigned exasperation.

Harry cuffed him gently on the back of his head as he stood up “Watch it boy, I still have that paddle handy”, he grinned, “I’ll go and get ready, why don’t you get the wine out of the fridge”.

Harry readied himself, and was just walking back into the living room when the doorbell rang. Severus looked at him with a hint of anxiety, but he was much better than he had been an hour ago. “Come”, he stated, and Severus followed him to the door.

“Hi Harry”, Ron said happily as he bustled his way in as soon as the door was opened, “Hi Professor” he also stated, though somewhat more formally, catching sight of the Potion’s Master who inclined his head politely.

“Good evening Professor” Hermione stated smiling, after hugging Harry fiercely.

“Good evening Ms Granger, Mr Weasley” he acknowledged, his voice neutral, “Though I would prefer if you call me Severus”

“Thank you, Severus, you can call us by our first name also if that is ok with you?” she replied immediately.

“Thank you, Hermione, may I take your coats?”, Harry placed his hand softly on Severus’s back, rubbing it surreptitiously in praise, before Ron and Hermione handed over their outerwear. Just as Severus was about to leave he turned to them, “May I offer you a drink? We have wine, and an assortment of other alcoholic drinks”

“Ooo thanks, I’d love a cider or a beer if you have one, and Hermione loves red wine. Do you want a hand with that?”, Ron asked.

Severus smiled softly for the first time, “No thank you, but I appreciate your offer”. His submissive disappeared for a few minutes as Harry began chatting and laughing with his old friends, bustling them through into the living room. Severus had already laid out a bunch of snacks on the coffee table, and Ron homed in on the muggle chocolate. “God thanks Harry, you know I love these peanut thingummies”.

Harry smiled, and whispered conspiringly, “Severus got you them, he asked what you might like and then went into muggle London for them. Don’t tell him I told you though, he doesn’t want people to know he actually cares”. He winked at them in an exaggerated camaraderie. Harry needed them to know how much of an effort Severus was truly making but he didn’t want him to be embarrassed. Ron looked at him for a moment, almost assessingly, and then smiled.

Severus wandered through with the drinks for Ron and Hermione, and then looked at Harry meaningfully. Harry was confused for a moment until Severus flicked his eyes surreptitiously at the alcohol. Harry smiled, nodding, he’d completely forgotten to tell Severus whether he would be allowed to drink tonight or not. His submissive returned a minute later with wine for himself, and a gin for Harry, settling himself down next to him.

“Yum”, Harry beamed, “How do you get this so perfect, I can never get it to taste like yours?”, he asked.

“Do you really want to start the conversation about your potions ability again?”, Severus asked, smirking.

“No, please, let’s just pretend that it’s because I am so awesome at everything else, that there was no room left to be awesome at potion’s”, he laughed.

“And if I am so awesome at potion’s does that mean I am not awesome at anything else?”, Severus asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

“Oh god, I’m just digging a hole here, aren’t I?” he turned to his friends “Help me out, won’t you?” he pleaded. Ron and Hermione were watching the exchange with a mixture of shock and amusement on their face.

“You are on your own there Harry”, Ron returned, “I have a hard-enough time keeping myself out of trouble with one Brainiac. They have the ability to twist all your words upside down, until you don’t know which way is up”. Hermione smacked him playfully on the leg in retaliation.

“Are you saying that I’m not brainy?”, Harry asked, pretending to be offended.

“Oh God, there’s three of them. Please Merlin help me”, Ron cried, throwing his hands out dramatically.

They all laughed, and the tension which had been there since the start now seemed to be lifting. They had a few drinks, and the night took on a more causal air, with them all laughing, and joking. Severus joined in but he was quieter than the rest of them. Harry didn’t think he was uncomfortable but that he seemed to be trying to get a sense of his friends. The drink was making them all tipsy, and everyone was starting to get a little louder. Harry had also turned the music on, so the atmosphere was buoyant. Harry turned himself until his feet were on the couch and he was nestled against the side of Severus’ chest. He was gesturing widely as he told them a story, but he didn’t miss Severus’ hand coming to rest on his thigh closest to the back of the couch. Despite the fact that it would be unlikely that the others would see, it was a large step for someone so intensely private.

“Do you want another? Severus picked out some wine which he assures me I am going to like, though I’m pretty sceptical”, Harry asked. They nodded, and Severus went to stand immediately. “I’ll come with you”, Harry told him, and his submissive followed him into the kitchen. When they entered Harry turned around, pulling his man towards him. “I am so proud of you” he told him, grabbing his buttocks, and pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you”, he reminded him.

“Obviously” Severus replied in pretend self-satisfaction.

Harry laughed, kissing him again. “How many have you had?” he asked him.

“Three small glasses of wine”, he returned.

“You can have one more, and then I want you to stop”.

Severus nodded, and Harry pulled him in for another kiss, massaging his buttocks, knowing that they would probably still be a little sensitive.  Harry poured some of his dominance into the kiss, taking control of it, and giving Severus a little reminder of his place. A noise drew them apart, though Harry was pleased to note that Severus didn’t try to pull fully out of his grasp.

“Erm, sorry” Ron stated, his voice slightly higher than normal, whilst backing slowly out of the kitchen.  “Hermione was wondering if she could also have some water?”, he asked, blushing.

“Of course, I shall bring it through momentarily”, Severus replied neutrally, and Ron nodded before scurrying away, his cheeks still flaming.

Harry laughed, “I wonder if he liked the show?”.

Severus smirked “Perhaps we should ask him?”.

Harry snorted, “How to make someone leave in twenty seconds or less”

“Oh, I have many ways of achieving that goal” the elder man deadpanned, raising his eyebrows.

Harry pulled him in again “Mmm…I bet you could write a book on it” he kissed him again, “Although I’d much prefer to read a book on how to be a good boy so your Dominant rewards you with bending you over and fucking you senseless”, he whispered, snaking his hand up to tug gently at his submissive’s hair.

Severus gasped softly ,“Well I think number one would be for him to get on his knees and be available to take his Dominant deep into his mouth”, he teased darkly, and Harry groaned, “And perhaps number two would be to help his Dominant to achieve all his dark dirty fantasies, like having his boy tied up and helpless, available for him to do with as he pleased”, he whispered into his ear.  

“Fuck Pet” Harry ground out, instantly becoming hard, “Now is really not the time to have a hard on”. Severus smirked darkly. “You are going to regret this Pet”, Harry whispered, tugging at his hair harder, and Severus gasped. “Perhaps I should put you on your knees right now. Remind you who exactly is boss around here”, he intoned, his voice dropping into a more dominant tone.  Severus whimpered, and Harry could feel his submissive’s cock digging into his hip. He chuckled, pulling away, “As I said, now is really not the time”

Managing to get their erections under control, they poured the wine, and went back into the living room as if nothing had happened. The younger trio were in good spirits and had a fair amount to drink, and he often caught Severus rolling his eyes at them, though with an air of good humour.

“Oh c‘mon Severus, don’t be a spoilsport, here have a shot”, Ron shouted at him, his voice loud in his drunkenness.

“I am not as young as you miscreants, I do not have the luxury of avoiding a hangover in the morning”, he retorted, sneering.

For some reason, in his drunken state, Ron seemed to have taken to Severus, and seemed to find all his cutting jibes quite amusing. He wasn’t sure but he had the feeling that Severus was also quite amused by the other man.

“Well you are really old”, Ron returned, widening his eyes dramatically.

“How dare you, you…”, Severus began, but he stopped suddenly, jerking almost imperceptibly. He swung his eyes to Harry, and then looked meaningfully down at his dark mark.

“No”, Harry stated in panic, feeling his stomach drop.

Severus turned to their guests, “I am sorry, I will have to excuse myself. Please accept my apologies”, he stated formally before rising. He turned to Harry, “I must go”, he told him.

Harry jumped up and followed him towards the room, before turning to his friends, “Can you wait a few minutes? I won’t be long”, he pleaded, unable to keep the worry out of his voice, and they both nodded silently. When he entered the bedroom, Severus had already pulled on his robe and was currently downing a potion. Harry looked at him expectantly.

“Sober up”, Severus stated, “I must be fully alert”.

Harry nodded, “Do you have one for me?”, he asked.

“Harry, continue with your friends. I do not want to waste your evening because of my foolishness”, he returned.

“I am not going to argue with you Severus. I asked you a question”, he replied, his voice tight. Severus merely nodded, before pulling out another bottle from his drawer and handing it to him. Harry pulled him into his arms, kissing him with everything he had. “Please come back to me safe”.

“I will, Sir”, he replied, kissing him again.

A few seconds later he was gone and Harry’s stomach felt like it was filled with lead. He walked morosely out into the Livingroom where Ron and Hermione were staring at him with concern. “He was summoned”, he stated.

“Harry I’m sorry”, Hermione stated warmly, coming over to sit with him and pull him into a hug. Ron also joined them, and they sat silently for a few moments in a big heap.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from sobbing. He hadn’t yet taken the sober up potion, and the combination of the alcohol, the fear, and his friends’ presence was setting off his emotions. “You have no idea how hard it is to sit here while the person you love is facing some unknown danger. You should have seen him the last time he returned. I’ve never seen anyone in that much pain”.

“He will be fine Harry”, Ron assured him, “He’s been doing this for a long time”.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be burdening you with this…” he began, but Hermione cut him off.

“We are your friends Harry, this is exactly what we are for”, she stated emphatically.

They sat for a moment in silence “So…”, Ron began, “You Love him?” he joked, and Harry could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, “I’m pretty sure you failed to mention that little fact last time we met”.

Harry snorted, “I wanted to ease you into that revelation”, he returned jokingly.

“Probably a good thing”, he nodded seriously, I’m not sure I could have coped last time. It might have been the end of me”. Harry laughed, elbowing him playfully in the side. “ooof”, Ron stated dramatically, “You know though, I honestly never thought I would say this, but I like him”, he replied.

Harry looked over to him, “You do?”, he asked.

Ron nodded, “I suppose I could get used to him”, he deadpanned, and Harry huffed in laughter.

“You are good together. You just have to look at the way you interact, it’s quite seamless. You seem to anticipate each other’s movements”, Hermione stated, thoughtfully.

“You’re drunk”, Harry laughed, amused by the concentrated seriousness on her face.

“I reject your accusation”, she replied indignantly.

They stayed for a little while longer but Harry eventually asked them to leave. He didn’t want Severus having to deal with being vulnerable in front of them. He paced for a while, and then kept himself busy by tidying up. His submissive appeared again about two hours later. Harry rushed to help him, but Severus pulled off his mask and smiled gently at him.

“Are you ok?” he asked warily, not wishing to touch him until he knew it was safe.

“I am fine”, the other man returned, unbuttoning his robe. “He was ok this evening. A few short temper tantrums but nothing that will provide any lasting effects”, he walked over to Harry pulling him in for a deep kiss. “He wishes me to visit with Lucius and find out what he knows”.

“You were expecting that though weren’t you?”, Harry asked, pulling him into the kitchen, and then setting about making tea.

Severus nodded, “Yes, I shall speak to Kingsley and we can arrange to go some time this week”, he paused, “I am sorry that your evening was interrupted”.

“Bugger that”, Harry replied, “There are plenty of evenings”.

“Yes, but you shouldn’t have to be dealing with this. It is unfair”, he returned meaningfully.

Harry looked at him concerned, “It’s part of being at war Severus. It’s not your fault”. The other man shrugged but did not reply, “It’s not Pet”, he stated meaningfully.

Severus stared at him for a few moments, and then changed the subject, “So am I still getting my reward tomorrow?”, he asked, smirking. Harry allowed him to change the subject, but he wasn’t going to let this lie. Tonight, however Severus had dealt with enough, and they spent the rest of the night lounging together, happy that Severus had come back relatively unscathed.

The following day was the second part of Harry’s wager and he was now staring down into a pot of bubbling potion in Severus’ private laboratory.

“Seriously, do you even know what the definition of finely chop is?” Severus snapped at him.

Harry ignored his comment, “Hey, who is making this potion?”

“Well clearly not you”, the other man returned snidely, “Whatever you are making is certainly not a potion. It is more a random collection of ingredients thrown into a pot”.

Harry snorted, “You would think, considering how much trouble you have had sitting down this weekend, that you would be on your best behaviour today”, Harry stated wryly.

“I like to live dangerously”, Severus returned, audaciously. Harry rolled his eyes, and was about to reply, when Severus barked at him again. “Dear God, you would think you hadn’t ever taken a potion’s class. Would you just stir the bloody thing”.

“Watch yourself”, Harry warned him, but Severus just sneered. Despite the fact that the other man was sitting naked on the desk, his legs spread wide, his hands and feet bound in cuffs, and his backside still striped from his spanking on Thursday evening, this appeared to present no deterrent to his attitude. Severus had thought himself clever to put into the wager that Harry would create the potion naked, but what he had forgotten was that Harry was his Dominant, and could order Severus naked at any time. So now they were both in Severus’ private lab, naked, and growling at each other across the room, as Harry attempted to not ‘fuck up’ the aphrodisiac.

“I swear to Merlin, if you don’t stir the bloody thing, and stop me from having an apoplectic fit at the fact that you seemed to have learned nothing in seven years, I am walking out this door right now Potter”, he growled menacingly.

“First things first” Harry began, his voice deceptively light as he peered down into the cauldron he was stirring, “If you call me Potter once more, that spanking that I gave you the other night is going to seem like a few feather taps compared to what I will do to you”. He glanced up at his submissive, who had now crossed his arms in front of his chest and was glaring at him. Harry gazed at him dangerously, “Secondly”, he began, his voice stern, “threaten me again, and you will see exactly how I deal with disobedient, disrespectful submissive’s, and believe me that is not something you will even remotely enjoy”. Severus dropped his arms, his eyes widening. He knew Severus would understand that this was not an idle threat. “Do I make myself clear Severus?”. The other man nodded slowly. “Severus”, he barked.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive breathed, dropping his eyes briefly in supplication.

Harry continued to gaze at him, “Now, I don’t mind you providing advice, but I will not tolerate that level of disrespect. Do not ruin this Severus. I would rather not spend my evening having to deal with you”, he warned.

“Sorry, Sir”, the elder man replied, his voice now holding a modicum of respect. Harry returned to the potion making. He really wished he had known that this was how to shut the other man up during all those hours of dreadful classes.

“Sir”, his submissive interrupted.

“Yes, Pet” he asked, his voice now carrying only a hint of danger.

“I would like to respectfully suggest that you now add the Valerian Root. If you don’t add it within the next forty-five seconds, the potion will be ruined”. Though his voice was strained with exasperation, he was, at least for the moment, attempting to remain respectful, though Harry wasn’t fooled that it would actually last that long.

Harry looked up and smiled at him warmly, “Thank you Pet”, he replied, adding the root as suggested. He stirred it again, and peered down into the now aubergine purple liquid. “Is it supposed to be quite that purple?”, he asked, worried that he was going to spend the next two days without the proper use of his penis.

Severus snorted, “Yes. For once you actually seem to have been able to follow instructions. Whoever thought it was remotely possible…Sir?”.

“Hey”, Harry began, winking, “There’s a reason I’m the one in charge, I’m not good with following other people’s instructions.”

Severus rolled his eyes, “I have to agree. You would positively be the worst submissive. Your Dominant would have offed himself within a week”, he returned snidely.

“Well lucky for me I found a completely respectful obedient submissive”, he stated sarcastically, placing one hand on his hip as he glared at Severus.

The other man merely smirked, “You would be bored stiff. At least this way I keep you entertained”.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “The annoying thing is you are right, I wouldn’t change a thing about you Pet”, he stated sincerely.

Severus grinned, “You should never meddle with perfection”.

Harry smiled at him, and then realised how sickeningly mushy he was when it came to the other man. “So how long will this actually last?”, he asked, changing the subject.

“It is one drop for one hour. That is assuming you manage not to screw it up in the last twenty minutes”, he sneered, “I would suggest taking two drops”.

“Would you like to take it as well?” he asked him. Severus hesitated in his answer. “I meant if I actually make it correctly. I won’t make you take it if I fail”.

“It’s not that Sir”, he began, “With the ingestion of the potion, the level of stimulation is increased, and it is difficult to control release. I doubt I would be able to release on command, or hold off when you order it. Additionally, if I actually managed this, if you only allowed one release or forbade it completely, this would become extremely painful and would make me sick”, he stated seriously.

Harry was alarmed, “Do you actually think I would do that?”.

“No, not intentionally, but the potion enhances your own natural tendencies, thus you are likely to be in a heightened Dominant state whilst I will be in a heightened submissive state”.

“Ok, but then if I am in a heightened Dominant state, and my natural Dominant tendencies are to protect and care for you, wouldn’t that also enhance these qualities?” Harry asked, a little confused, and a little hurt that Severus would think he naturally only cared for himself.

Severus thought for a moment, before nodding, “Yes, I am sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight”, he paused, “I wasn’t really thinking of your role. I was more worrying about my own reactions to you”, he sighed, and Harry was shocked to see him blush, “You have mentioned how it has surprised you how possessive you are of me, and that it seems to be out of character for you. I have also been surprised by my own reactions. The level of submission I show you is uncharacteristic for me, and is not something I am used to. Whilst I am not worried about this generally, I am concerned that I may not, in a heightened state, naturally try to look after myself. I fear I would be more concerned with trying to please you than making sure I didn’t get sick, and this concerns me”.

Severus looked troubled, so Harry cast a stasis spell over the cauldron and walked over to him. He placed his hands on his thighs as he stood between his legs. “Severus, I understand how much this must be hurting, but if you don’t mind me saying, you are an idiot”, he smirked, mirroring something Severus had said to him when he was worrying about his possessiveness. Severus didn’t fail to catch the reference and smirked amusedly at him. Harry sobered, running his hands soothingly up his submissive’s thighs, “Pet, the only reason that I am able to be Dominant with you is because I trust you to know your limits, and where your submission to me should end. I trust in your ability to keep me from hurting you and that is why I feel safe to be able to Dominate you. If you were not strong in yourself, I wouldn’t feel safe. I would be constantly second-guessing myself or wondering if I was hurting you. I know however, that you would tell me in a heartbeat if I was doing something to hurt you so I can feel safe to try things out. You say that you are worried, however you have just told me about your fears, and what you are at risk of doing in your heightened submissive state, thus you have already protected yourself from the problem. I suspect that you are feeling safe in your submission to me, in my ability to protect you, and your ability to know where the line is, so you are letting yourself go a little deeper in your submission, knowing that we will always be doing it together”. Severus looked at him, and after a few minutes of thought the relief showed on his face. “What we have is amazing. We both enjoy it, we both care for each other, and we both want the best for each other. Does it matter then if we are both a little out of character?”.

His submissive smiled at him, “I suppose you are right, however I cannot ever imagine feeling comfortable in this level of submission with anyone else”.

“And I cannot imagine being this possessive of anyone else. It looks like we are stuck with each other”, he grinned, before becoming more serious, “Honestly Pet, I also can’t imagine feeling this safe with anyone else. I feel safe to be able to just be me, to try things out, to be Dominant when I need to, but also to be just me, and to be vulnerable when I need to. I can’t imagine ever having that connection with anyone else.”. Severus rubbed his hand over Harry’s that was still lying on his submissive’s thigh. Harry paused for a second, “Is this what has been bothering you recently?”.

Severus looked away, before shrugging, “I suppose”, he returned unconvincingly.

“Pet, you know you can tell me anything”, he stated sincerely.

Severus looked at him and sighed, “I know this, however there is nothing specific I need to discuss with you”.

Harry was a little disappointed, but he tried not to let it show, instead smiling warmly, “So would you like to take the potion with me?”

The other man nodded, “Yes, but I would suggest that it might be best to take a drop every hour, as there is still the unfortunate possibility that I might be summoned, though this is unlikely.”

Harry finished the potion, and brought him back up into the Living room. Harry took a drop and then placed one on Severus’ tongue, before placing it on the sideboard.

“So how long will this take to kick…”, he didn’t get any further because immediately the world around him started to become a little hazy. All he could see was Severus, and he wanted him with every fibre of his being. He recognised it wasn’t really that much different to how he normally felt about the man, but it had a sharper edge to it, and a need that was immediate. He could feel his cock rising, and he could see that his submissive was also becoming visibly aroused. He could feel his Dominance rising up, and he stared at the other man, whose eyes were starting to become a little glassy. Severus dropped to his knees, staring up at his Dominant with undisguised need. Harry bent down, grasping the back of his head firmly and pulling him in for a domineering kiss. He pulled him up, desperate to be inside him, and pushed him over to the side of the room, bending him over the sideboard. He pushed one of his legs up onto the sideboard, and immediately began to open him up, his need for the other man becoming almost painful. Severus groaned aloud, pushing back onto his Dominant’s fingers, and that only served to wind Harry up even more.

“You can come as many times as you wish Pet”, he told him, “as long as you obey me I mean”, he warned him.

Severus moaned but did not reply. Harry pushed into him when he was finally open enough, and without giving the other man time to adjust he took him hard. He pinned the other man to the sideboard and fucked him without mercy. He heard the other man begin to pant and moan below him, as he continued to thrust into him. He fucked him for a while, making sure to hit his submissive’s prostrate.

“I’m going to come Sir”, Severus breathed out harshly, before immediately keening loudly and shuddering his way through an orgasm. Harry continued to hold him in place, using his body roughly until he could feel his own orgasm building up and then rushing through him. He screamed out loud, the intensity of it almost overwhelming. Panting, he pulled out, but he was barely free when he could see his cock rising again and he could feel the need for Severus take hold of him again. He pulled the other man up, turning him to kiss him and grab hold of his cock. Harry pleasured him with his hands and Severus grasped onto the sideboard to keep himself up as he screamed though another orgasm, spilling himself onto the floor. Harry pushed him over to the couch, pushing him to lie done on his back, and then without any preamble, he leaned over him and shoved his cock deep into the other man’s mouth, whilst using one hand to pin his arms to the couch. Severus pleasured him with enthusiasm, and Harry fucked his mouth into another blinding orgasm.

“Please, please, use me Sir”, Severus begged, his eyes downcast, and Harry couldn’t remember ever being this turned on. Severus was giving off unbelievable submissive vibes, and Harry’s Dominant side was roaring. They both took another drop as it was coming close to the first hour and they didn’t want it to wear off.

Harry pushed him through into the bedroom, ordering him to kneel up onto the bed and lean his hands against the wall. He came up behind him, giving him a few mild spanks, and his submissive groaned with desperation. Gripping his waist, he eased himself into his submissive, taking him roughly again, as Severus clung onto the wall to keep himself upright. Unbelievably they both came for a third time that night, and they had barely caught their breath when the potion set to work again.

“It’s time for your reward boy”, Harry told him smirking, and Severus’ eyes widened with lust. “Do you want it Pet?”, he asked teasingly.

“Yes Sir, please”, he begged, and Harry smirked, lying down.

“Come here Pet, open me up”, he ordered.

Severus looked at him with awe, and then knelt in front of him, his eyes downcast as he gently pushed one finger into Harry. Harry groaned, he’d never had anyone touch him there before and it was a new exciting sensation. Severus spent some time swirling the finger around until Harry had to order him to put another in. By the time he got to four fingers Harry was desperate to feel the other man inside him.

“Enough Severus”, he ordered, “I’m bloody open enough, anymore fingers and you could fit a boat in there”, he joked, letting the other man know he was still comfortable with the proceedings.

Severus looked up at him, “May I serve you now Sir?”, he asked.

“Yes Pet”, Harry told him affectionately, drowning in Severus’ submission.

Severus pushed his knees up gently, and then began to push in. Harry knew the aphrodisiac was enhancing the feelings, but he definitely wasn’t disliking the sensations. By the time Severus was fully in, Harry was desperate for him to move, he felt almost split open, but at the same time he needed more.

“Move boy”, he commanded, “Show me what a good boy you are, and pleasure me”.

Severus began to move, moaning, and choking as his cock began to gently pull in and out of him. Severus moved his body around a little until he hit something that sent sharp tendrils of pleasure through Harry’s body, “fuck”, he ground out, and Severus did it again.

“You better start moving faster boy”, he commanded, “I am not going to break, and if you don’t start serving me like you mean it, then I’ll stop this and you’ll never get to do it again”, he told him warningly. Severus gazed at him momentarily, then ducked his head in deference, before beginning to move faster, thrusting in and out of his Dominant. They continued like this for a while then Harry decided he needed more friction. “Stop”, he commanded, and Severus obeyed immediately. “Lie down and grab the headboard”. Again, his submissive obeyed without protest. Harry smirked, gazing darkly at his pet, as he straddled him, and then rearing up he grabbed Severus’ cock and guided it inside himself. The elder man gazed at him in awe, and Harry could feel his cock jump inside him. He grabbed his own cock and began pleasuring himself and at the same time used Severus’ cock to fuck himself. There were so many sensations, and when he hit his pleasure spot, it felt like the world was tilting. He continued like that for a while, teasing them both. Every time they both came close he would stop until they had calmed down and then he would start again. Severus was begging and pleading with him before he was even half way done with his teasing. This position gave him a lot of control over the other man’s body, and he was finding that he liked it.

Eventually, his submissive couldn’t hold on much longer, “Sir, can I come?”, he begged desperately.

Harry fucked himself a little longer and then as he felt his orgasm rush towards him he ordered the other man to come, and Severus screamed, his entire body jerking up, and his fingers white as they gripped desperately to the headboard. He pulled at his own cock harshly as he continued to thrust himself on the other man’s cock, and the orgasm overtook him. He spilled out across Severus’ chest, as he screamed out his own release. He panted harshly, and looked down at his submissive, who seemed to have lost himself to his subspace. He gazed at him affectionately, and then tiredly pulled himself off, grabbing his wand to cast a few cleaning spells. Thankfully, the potion appeared to have worn off, and he was utterly exhausted. He grabbed the two pain potion’s from the bedside table, which they had placed there in anticipation. He took one and then softly coaxed his submissive to take the other, before covering him with the quilt. He pulled him in and stared at him wonderingly. He recognised amusedly that he was currently doing the creepy stalker thing, gazing at his submissive whilst he slept, but it never failed to amaze him that Severus felt safe enough to truly let himself go into his subspace so deeply when he was with him. Harry curled up next to him, feeling content, and drifted off to sleep.


	26. Demands and Detentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. I would never normally update this quickly but I got a bit obsessed with writing recently and wrote 12,000 words in a few days. But be warned before you read this, I have two essays due in the next two weeks, I will try to update soon, but it might take a little while longer. The reason that I am warning this is that...well....I suppose you could call it a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. 
> 
> Considering I only picked this story back up on a whim, with only 4 chapters written, it's now at 150,000 words. How did that happen? And seriously, who gave my twisted brain that much free reign??? :-)
> 
> I will acknowledge however, that the length of this story is greatly down to the reviewers. Without the excitement of reading the comments after each chapter, I would never have kept up this level of motivation, even though I have really enjoyed writing this story. I have a lot of demands on me, but reading your lovely comments really gives my day a boost, and keeps the motivation going. So thank you, you lovely people xx

“Good morning, Pet”, Harry intoned into Severus’ ear, at the same time as grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the small of his back. Severus was lying on his stomach, his face turned towards Harry. His eyes flickered open, and he smiled softly as he gazed up into his Dominant’s eyes.

“How are you feeling this morning beautiful?”, Harry asked him, his voice tender.

“I am good, Sir”, he replied.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him just slightly in warning. Severus dropped his eyes briefly and that told him that the other man was feeling vulnerable. It was exactly what he had expected, considering how far his submissive had gone into his subspace last night. Harry smiled at him warmly.

“Spread your legs”, he ordered, and the elder wizard obeyed. He began opening him up, but kept his submissive’s wrists pinned behind him. There was no rush about it, as it wasn’t even really about the sex. Harry just instinctively knew that his submissive needed the physical connection of their bodies and needed the opportunity to be obedient whilst he was in this vulnerable headspace.

When Severus was opened enough, Harry released him and lay down on the bed. “Ok Pet, up and get yourself onto my cock”, he ordered firmly. Severus immediately raised himself up, and manoeuvred himself until he was straddling his Dominant. He kept his eyes downcast as he pulled himself up and then eased himself fully down onto Harry’s cock, gasping as he impaled himself.

“Wait”, Harry commanded before he could begin moving, and the other man held position as Harry used his hand to open the bedside table drawer and pull out the collar and leash. “Lean down Pet”, he commanded, never raising his voice. The Potion’s Master submitted to the order, and leaned down so Harry could buckle the collar around his neck and attach the leash, wrapping it around his hand so that the other man would feel it tug him when he lifted himself up on his Dominant’s penis.

“Ok Pet, show me what a good boy you are.”. He paused as Severus pulled himself up again, never raising his eyes as he began to move gently on Harry’s cock. “Hands behind your back Pet”, he instructed, “And concentrate on pleasuring me, because you won’t be coming today”.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive replied, his body shuddering as he processed the command. Severus rode him for a while, and Harry just stared up at him. Whilst Severus needed the opportunity to be obedient and feel Harry’s control, Harry equally needed the opportunity to look after the other man and to be obeyed without question. It cemented their roles and their relationship, and made them both feel safe.

Eventually, Harry gripped his hips and began pushing himself up into the other man. His orgasm overtook him lazily and he rocked up into his submissive, groaning out his release. Severus continued to ride him until Harry lay boneless on the bed. “Good boy”, he praised, as he pulled the other man up slightly to allow himself to slip out. “Now come here and kiss me”. The elder man leaned down and kissed him softly. Harry rolled him over until he was lying flat on his back, pinned his arms above his head with one hand, keeping a hold of his collar with the other, and took him in a Dominating kiss. Severus was still hard, and he gasped into Harry’s mouth at the forcefulness of the kiss. Harry kissed him for a while, letting the other man know that he was under his control.

“Come”, Harry commanded after a while, getting up and pulling at the leash. Severus followed obediently, and he led him into the shower. He spelled a waterproof charm on the collar and leash, as he had absolutely no intention of releasing the other man, and they showered together. Without being asked, Severus picked up the cloth and body wash, and began washing his Dominant, then knelt down to wash his legs and feet. Severus did not speak, and Harry only spoke to give him orders. It was intimate and personal, and Harry felt content and at the same time completely in charge.

When they were clean Harry led him into the kitchen, ordering him to kneel down and then magically secured the leash to the door handle, as he set about making them breakfast. Severus did not protest, instead looking relaxed and calm, though he had blushed at being leashed naked to the door. Severus remained obedient and content throughout the day, and in the evening, they decided to go out for dinner and go bowling, having missed it since leaving the community. Later that night, Severus had asked if he could organise his Dominant’s clothes and the other things that he would need for work on his first day, and Harry had agreed, giving him explicit orders on what he would need. It was nice to see his submissive so relaxed and content, and so in his submissive headspace.

The following morning Severus had awoken him by sucking on his penis, smirking at him wickedly, as Harry arched up. It was clear he was back to his usual self, as Harry barely had his eyes open before being assaulted by the other man’s biting tongue and sarcastic jokes. However, Severus also made him breakfast and had asked if he could dress his Dominant. Harry had agreed, and Severus had set to work dressing him with dedication, even going so far as to put on his watch and straighten his tie. His submissive had also stopped on a number of occasions to lean in to kiss him playfully.

“Are you nervous Sir?”, Severus asked him, as he walked over to get Harry’s new robe out of the wardrobe.

“Mmm, a little bit”, he replied.

“You should be”, Severus stated, widening his eyes dramatically, as he walked back over to him.

“Oi”, Harry returned indignantly, and his submissive simply smirked, before swooping down to begin kissing at the spot on Harry’s neck that he knew made him boneless. “Gnghh”, Harry stated inelegantly, his breath hitching at the wonderful feelings Severus was bringing forth with his mouth.

His submissive pulled back smiling, “You will be great”, he announced matter of factly, and it was amazing how that simple statement could make Harry so happy. Harry brought his hand up to tweak a nipple of the naked man in front of him, and then leaned in to bite at the other one gently. Severus breathed in sharply. “Sir. You will be late”, his submissive reminded him, and Harry bit at the other nipple quickly, just to even it out. He looked down as he pulled back and saw that the other wizard’s cock was definitely becoming interested.

Severus lifted the robe and helped Harry into it. “I will set up a classroom for our first training session, Sir. You should floo to the Headmaster’s office when you finish work and then come to find me. It would be best if you were to come with your glamour, at least until we are in the classroom.”.

Harry nodded, “Ok, I will see you this evening”. He pulled the other man in for a kiss, and then feeling mischievous he pushed him until he was bent over the bed and then gave him some hard swats. “Be a good boy today”, he ordered, and then walked out of the room. He could hear the other man huff as he left, and he couldn’t stop himself grinning.

Harry’s first day had actually turned out to be a lot more boring than he had expected. It mainly consisted of paperwork, and being shown around the different departments and systems. He’d been introduced to a dizzying number of people, and he knew there was no way he would manage to remember them all; he was generally pretty terrible with names anyway. Kinglsey had called him into the office at one point during the day to check on the plans for his defence training with Snape. His new boss was very formal throughout it, and it was clear he was trying to set some boundaries as his superior. Harry guessed he didn’t want them to become too familiar, considering their recent interactions.

As agreed, Harry floo’d to Albus’ office, and was waylaid for half an hour as the headmaster insisted he have some tea, wanting to find out about how he was getting on and his first day at work. By the time he made it to Severus’ classroom it was after seven pm, and he was an hour late.

He knocked on the Potion Master’s door. “Come”, he heard barked from inside, and he opened the door to see his submissive sitting behind his desk, marking papers. It was weird to see him like that. The last time he had entered the potion’s classroom he had been a student, and the last time he had been alone in the room with him had been during detention, when Severus had been his usual nasty self.

“Professor”, Harry smirked, nodding his head in greeting.

“So, you finally arrived”, his submissive sneered, finally glancing up. Harry merely looked at him expectantly. Severus crossed his arms, “So, you’re not going to even apologise for making me sit here for an hour waiting on you”, he sniped. Harry also crossed his arms, and lifted his eyebrows. Severus huffed, “Really, what should I expect. You just expect me to cater to your every whim”, he snapped. Harry sighed internally. Severus’ mood seemed to have switched again, and gone was the obedient loving submissive of this morning.

“There is a classroom along the corridor which I have set up for our purposes.”, Severus stated and with that he stood and walked haughtily straight passed Harry, in a swirl of robes.

Harry shook his head at the display, though part of him was slightly amused, and he followed him along the corridor. As soon as they entered, Harry shut the door and placed locking and silencing spells on it, before removing his glamour. Severus turned to him, and immediately Harry stalked towards him. Without bothering to waste any words, he grasped his submissive by the back of the neck, and pushed him until he was across the room and bent over the desk. He pinned him to the desk with the back of his neck, the side of his face pressed into the wood.

“Do not push me Severus. I am here to learn defence skills from you. You might be the teacher here but never ever forget who is really in charge”, he warned, his tone strict, “If you cannot do this with respect, then we shall simply return home, and I will deal with you. I will then have to inform Kingsley that we were unable to complete the training because of your disobedience and disrespect”, he snapped.

Severus huffed, and tried to push himself up from the desk. Harry pushed his neck further, bearing his teeth in anger. He’d never known Severus to actually try to disobey him by fighting back. “Are you choosing to disobey me?”, he asked dangerously.

Severus stilled, appearing to suddenly realise what he had done, and he immediately went limp in his Dominant’s grasp. “No, Sir, I am not disobeying you”, he replied, his tone deferential.

“Now are you going to remain respectful”, Harry asked him, his voice like steel.

“Yes, Sir”, he stated.

Harry held him for a few moments longer, “Do you think I should just let that level of disobedience slide?” he asked the other man, his tone clear what the answer should be.

Severus swallowed, “No, Sir”.

“What do you think I should do about it then?”, he asked.

He could feel Severus tense beneath him, and he watched as his cheeks flamed. “Perhapsthebelt”, he mumbled.

“What?”, Harry snapped, making it clear his response was unacceptable.

His submissive took a breath, “Perhaps you could use your belt, Sir”, he replied.

Harry let him up, “No, I will use your belt. Remove it and offer it to me”, he commanded, his voice low as he glared at his submissive.

The other man brought his hands down to his own belt, and flushing, removed it, before handing it to his Dominant without looking at him. Severus didn’t wait to be ordered, instead unbuttoning his trousers and lowering them and his underwear, before removing his robe and bending himself over the desk.

“I seem to be spending a lot of my time correcting your behaviour recently Severus”, Harry stated, swinging the belt to crack down on the desk next to his submissive, who bodily flinched. “What is going on with you lately?”, he asked.

“Nothing, Sir”, the other man replied, though there was a hint of uncertainty to it.

“Do you think it is appropriate for a submissive to be so disobedient and to require so many corrections?”, he asked, his voice severe.

The elder man’s voice was barely above a whisper when he answered, “I am sorry Sir. I do not mean to be so disobedient”.

Harry sighed, coming towards him and running his hand down his back, “I know you don’t boy”, he stated tenderly, “But do not worry. No matter how many times you are disobedient, I will always be here to correct you”. He stood back and dropped his voice again, “Now, I will give you ten with your belt. You will take them all and then you will thank me for it. I would like to actually get home at some point this evening”, he stated dangerously.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive replied obediently.

Harry gave him the ten, making sure they were hard and would leave a lasting impression. He could see that the other man was working hard not to move and to thus prove his obedience. When it was over, Severus stood, and went to his knees.

“Thank you, Sir, for taking the time to correct me”, he told him meaningfully.  

“I always will Pet, but I really wish you would tell me what is going on with you”. He paused for a second, giving the other man a chance to interject but his submissive remained silent. He couldn’t stop a small sigh escaping him. There was definitely something going on. Whilst Severus was a sarcastic person, with Harry this tended just to be for fun. It was extremely rare that he would use his words to attempt to hurt him or to genuinely just be mean, but that seemed to be his norm at the moment.

“I do not tend to wear a belt very often”, he mused, “I think you should wear yours regularly out of the home. That way you will have it available to offer me, whenever I need it”, he stated, his tone making it clear that this wasn’t a request. 

Severus breathed out, “Yes, Sir”.

Harry pulled him up and kissed him deeply and then ordered him to begin the lesson.

“I would like to work on your wandless magic, Sir”, his submissive began when he was fully dressed again. “You have shown some aptitude for this, but it is only for very small pieces of magic, that would have little to no use on the battlefield.”, he paused, slipping into teacher mode. “By consistently having to say your spells aloud, you are giving your opponent an advantage and leaving yourself vulnerable. If you can at least cast some spells wandlessly this will keep your opponent off guard”.

“I thought that not everyone could do wandless magic? How do you know I even have the ability for more complex spells?”, Harry asked, genuinely curious.

“Your magic is incredibly strong, Sir. My magic is one of the strongest of my generation, however not many people are aware of this. I am considered a dark wizard, and if they knew that I had this level of magic, I suspect that certain individuals, no matter that they consider themselves light wizards would not hesitate to take me out. I am well aware that there are many who allow me freedom only because they believe me to be controlled by the Headmaster. I could already feel that you were strong, however when we connected our magic, I could tell that it rivalled mine, however you have not yet fully tapped into it. I suspect that you have not fully unleashed your magic because you are not sure how to control it. I will aide you with this. Each week we will focus on another aspect of controlling your magic, and you will instinctively know when it is appropriate to unleash it, because you will have the ability to manage and control it. When your magic is ready you will be incredibly strong, although you will have to take care not to flaunt this. Many are terrified of witches and wizards with this level of magical ability, and you do not want to find yourself ostracized”.

Harry stared at him, trying to process it all. He knew he was magically strong, but hadn’t realised he possessed that level of power. “Who knows about your level of power?”, he asked.

“Only Albus, Adducere, and now you”, he stated. “Even the Dark Lord is not aware of this, because like you I did not recognise my own magical potential until later on. Albus helped me to recognise my power and to control it. I suspect he aided me in recognising my potential as a way of helping me to feel more powerful when I was struggling with my submission”.

“The headmaster has shown a lot of trust in you right from the start”, Harry commented, “I’m kind of scared of what would have happened to you if he had not trusted you and supported you.”

“I have often considered this”, Severus began, “No-one else, other than Adducere, and this would have not happened without Albus, has ever truly trusted me and shown me this. That is until you, Sir”, his submissive acknowledged. “Now”, he continued, clearly needing to change the subject, “I have an idea of what we could do that might just encourage you to tap further into your magic, though this will be dependent on whether you are willing to stick to the rules Sir, and not use your power over me to cheat”, he smirked.

“Oh yeah?”, Harry smiled, intrigued.

“I suggest that you wandlessly attempt to undress me. If you succeed then you may use me as you see fit. However, you must also be willing to agree to the following rules. If you are unable to fully undress me in the space of ninety minutes, then you must promise not to use my body at all this evening, and that includes my mouth”, he stated, narrowing his eyes, “no matter what I might do, and believe me I will use every opportunity to tease you”, he smirked darkly, “Additionally, every time it takes you longer than ten minutes to remove an article of clothing then I will replace one piece. I believe this should provide a decent incentive to encourage you”.

Harry agreed to the terms and Severus conjured a large clock which immediately began counting down. Harry quite quickly managed to remove his socks, as Severus lifted his feet when he felt the tug of magic at them, and he managed to get Severus’ shirt unbuttoned relatively quickly. However it was frustratingly hard to get any movement on the heavier items of clothing. It took him nearly forty minutes to finally get the other man’s robe removed, and even though he had felt an enormous amount of triumph at this, and whilst he then managed to get his shirt removed, it took him so long to remove his trousers that the shirt and one sock was put back on. He could see the clock counting down, and he could feel the stress in his stomach building. He was at seventy-five minutes when Severus replaced the robe, and the amount of frustration was overwhelming.

By the time the clock began to count down the last five minutes, Severus still had his robe, shirt, trousers, and underwear on. Shaking his head, Harry vowed he would do it, and he concentrated every last tendril that he had on just bloody getting the clothes off of the other man. He desperately didn’t want to be denied the use of his submissive’s body tonight.

Suddenly, it was like something just switched within him and it just all became so simple. It felt no more taxing than trying to bodily pick up a feather. In seconds Severus’ robe and shirt were gone, and his trousers and underwear were at his ankles. Harry even manged to wandlessly lift his submissive, to pull the trousers and underwear off.

He looked up in astonishment, and then over at the clock, “With two minutes to spare”, he crowed in self-satisfaction.

“You really wanted to use me tonight didn’t you?”, the other man smirked amusedly.

Harry snorted, “I’m absolutely exhausted with it, but it’ll be worth it when I have you pinned to the bed”, he grinned and Severus shook his head amusedly, “but how did I manage that?”.

“You tapped into your magical potential”, Severus stated, “You went after something you wanted without reservation. You stopped worrying about how you were going to do it and just did it. Yes, you will be tired, it takes a lot of energy to expel that amount of magic, even for someone so powerful”. He paused, “What you have achieved tonight is more than most wizards and witches will ever hope to achieve in their life, however you are still capable of much more”. Without any outward sign that he was trying, suddenly every item in the room lifted into the air, including the large concrete desk, all the chairs around the outside of the room, and a large stone gargoyle statue in the corner.

“Wow”, Harry breathed out, suddenly immensely turned on at the display. The thought of having someone that powerful willingly on their knees for him, was making Harry’s cock pulse. He turned back to the other man, who had now retuned all the items to the floor. Narrowing his eyes, he stalked towards him predatorily. “Get home now”, he commanded, his tone completely Dominant. “I want you on your knees with your mouth around my cock in the next ten minutes.”, he stated, and the other man’s eyes widened, but Severus couldn’t stop himself form smirking knowingly.

They went back to Severus’ quarters and Harry ended up pounding him into the bed, his Dominance wanting to Master the other powerful man completely. Severus willingly gave himself up to Harry, and whilst he was teasing and playful, he obediently followed every order Harry set without comment, and allowed Harry to overpower him completely with his tongue and his cock.

When they were finished they had a light supper to get their energy back but they were both magically tired. It had taken a lot for Severus to give him that display of his power, and they ended up falling asleep quite early.

The following day Harry didn’t see his submissive as Severus was back to having twice weekly patrols, although they did communicate by parchment. Harry gave Kingsley an overview of the defence lesson, though when he asked for more specific details Harry smirked, and was amused to see the other man blush and quickly change the subject. On Wednesday evening, he floo’d over to Severus’ as they had arranged to visit Lucius that evening with Albus and Kingsley.

When he arrived his submissive came out of the bedroom, and immediately walked over to kneel at his feet. Harry stared down at him for a moment, then walked past him without acknowledgement. He sat on the couch, and again spent a few moments gazing at the kneeling form.

“Come here”, he ordered, his tone making it clear he wasn’t to be disobeyed. The other man immediately did as he was bid, though Harry could see that he was frowning slightly in confusion. It was unusual for Harry not to greet him warmly.

“Kneel”, he commanded, as his submissive approached, and Severus settled into his usual pose. “Look at me”, he ordered, his voice never wavering from its strict tone. The other man brought his eyes up to look at him slightly apprehensively, and Harry could tell that he would be wracking his brains trying to work out if he had done something wrong.

Harry gazed at him sternly, “I am not going to tolerate any disobedience or disrespect this evening Severus, so I would suggest that you keep this in mind when considering how to behave”, he informed him, his tone clipped. Severus stared at him, still slightly confused by his Dominant’s sudden sternness. “I mean it Severus”, he continued, “I am warning you now and this will be the only warning you will receive. Should I find your behaviour to be unacceptable at any point I will not hesitate to address the situation immediately”, he told him forcibly, and his submissive’s eyes widened as he processed the implications of what Harry was saying.

“I have let you away with far too much disrespect recently and it is about time I rectify the situation. You have become far too complacent in the knowledge that I will not punish you in public, however, today is different. Both Albus and Kingsley are aware that you are mine, and I will not hesitate to show them exactly how I deal with you, should you push me”, he warned, staring the other man down. His submissive flushed, and Harry could tell that his breathing rate had increased. “Have I made myself clear?”, he asked sternly.

“Yes Sir”, the elder man replied quietly.

Harry stared at him for a moment, before dropping his voice into a “do not mess with me tone”. “What do I expect of you this evening?”, he asked.

The other man’s skin flushed a deeper red, before he answered, “To remain respectful and obedient to you, Sir”, he answered, his tone submissive.

“And what will happen if you are disrespectful or disobedient?”, Harry asked, keeping his voice low.

Severus hesitated briefly, swallowing nervously, “I will be punished”, he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry could see, from the movement of his shoulders, that he was wringing his fingers together behind his back.

“And If I am forced to punish you, where and when will this happen?”, he asked his submissive. Severus dropped his eyes, “Look at me”, Harry barked, making it clear the other man’s behaviour was unacceptable.

Severus’ eyes shot up, and they gazed at him with a hint of vulnerability, “At the time, wherever it occurs”, he choked out, his voice meek.

Harry nodded, “I think you should remember this”, he suggested, “It will not be I who is humiliated if you do not”, he told him. “I will not hesitate to use your belt Severus if you push me, so watch your behaviour”. The other man nodded, swallowing heavily, but at the same time Harry could see that he was definitely turned on by the inherent humiliation of it all. Harry tugged him forward, placing his hand firmly against the other man’s neck, pulling him in for a dominating kiss, before drawing back slightly “You are mine, do not forget this”, he warned.

Severus nodded, “Yes Sir”.

In reality, Harry had no intention of ever punishing him like this, or allowing him to be so humiliated. He simply wanted to give him some boundaries, and the perception that he wasn’t in control. Hopefully this would allow him to relax a little, rely on Harry, and thus help him to get through this evening and the anxiety of confronting Lucius.

“Good boy, now go and finish getting ready. We will be leaving in ten minutes.”, he ordered.

Before the other man could rise however, he stopped him, “Actually, I want you to wear that black polo neck under your robes, and bring me your collar”. Severus’ breath hitched. He had never worn his collar out in wizarding public before. It wouldn’t be visible under the polo neck, but Severus would still know it was there.

Once they were suitably attired, they floo’d to the ministry to meet with Kingsley and the headmaster. Lucius and the captured Auror were now being held in an undisclosed location and Kingsley would be transporting them there using port key. That way Voldemort would not be able to devise the location from Severus’ memories. Harry was of course glamoured again, even though he had no intention of allowing Lucius to see him. Whilst Severus would be talking to him, Harry and the other two men would remain hidden behind a one way see through wall, very like the mirrors that muggles used in prisons.

As soon as they port-keyed to the unknown location Harry could feel the despair coursing over him, and he could see that it was having a similar effect on the other men. Severus had already shown him an effective way of bolstering his shields so as he wouldn’t be overcome by the memories, but it didn’t stop the pervasive misery that came with having Dementors as guards.

They were escorted by some trusted Auror’s through the underground building, which Harry found out was similar to Azkaban, however its location was hidden to nearly everyone. The only way to get in and out was through port-key and no-one, except Kingsley and a few other ministry officials, were ever provided with knowledge of the location. It was used to house very dangerous prisoners, who were at risk of being aided in their escape or having the ability to escape themselves. If they had known about Sirius’ ability to transform into a dog he would have been housed here. Thankfully Sirius had been pardoned the year before and he no longer needed to hide.

It took forever to reach Lucius, as they were taken deeper and deeper into the facility. When they finally reached him, Harry was shocked at the state of him. He was an absolute mess. He was dirty, had lost a lot of weight to the point he barely resembled his former self, and the misery was coursing off of him. Harry looked over at his submissive, who looked visibly shaken at the state of his former friend.

Harry turned to them angrily, “He might be a criminal, but nobody deserves this”, he spat, “This is inhumane. I doubt even the death eaters would treat their prisoner’s so immorally. Shouldn’t the point of prison be rehabilitation? What is the justification for this?”.

Kingsley looked at him appraisingly, “I have petitioned the board on numerous occasions to cease their use of Dementor’s, however they are adamant.”

Harry’s mouth set into a hard line, and he crossed his arms, “Well I for one refuse to be a part of such an organisation. I am formally giving you my notice of resignation Auror Kingsley”, he told him forcefully. He was adamant that he would never be a part of something that could treat human beings so disgustingly.

Kingsley was about to protest when Albus cut in, “Actually Harry, we might be able to use this”, he told him, “I too am disgusted by the treatment, however my influence with the ministry is limited. You on the other hand have far more power than you are aware of”. Harry looked at him curiously, “The ministry are well aware of the prophecy, and now that they know Voldemort is back, they are adamant that you be trained. It is the ministry who encouraged Kingsley to offer you the original mission, though I was unaware of that until recently”.

Kingsley interjected at this point, “I am sorry Mr Potter for deceiving you, though I was under strict orders not to reveal this”. Harry narrowed his eyes at him but did not comment.

“If Kingsley informs them that you are threatening to quit, due to the use of dementor’s, and also that you are threatening to go to the papers about it, they will be forced to act. Fudge is well aware that his power his tenuous at best, and that the wizarding public are likely to get behind something which you advocate. He will see this as a threat to his power and to the risk that you will not be ready to face Voldemort. If you give me leave to do this, I will protect you Harry”, the Headmaster told him seriously.

Harry looked over at his submissive, who nodded thoughtfully, “Ok Headmaster”, he agreed, though he was a little reluctant.

Albus smiled, “Will you promise to stay with the Auror’s for the moment then my boy?”. Harry looked over to Kingsley who smiled his approval and Harry nodded again.

At this point Severus went in to speak with his old friend. Lucius had no recollection of any of the events. He’d lost all memories of the week even leading up to the fight, and in reality, he wasn’t even aware of the how he was captured, or what the date even was. He had so-far not been granted any visitors, and that in itself upset Harry. Lucius’ family deserved to see their father and husband, although it was probably best that they didn’t see him in this state. Lucius’ conversation then appeared to make very little sense, however Severus later told them that he had been speaking in code. He had surreptitiously informed Severus that Voldemort was planning to seize the school, though it was unclear when, and that he would likely be drafted into help. Severus didn’t gain much information from the other death eater, though at one point Lucius had begged him for help, and Harry could see how hard this was for his partner. Lucius had once saved Severus’ life, and now to see a man once so haughty, brought down so low, was difficult to witness for anyone let alone his former friend.

Harry felt shaken by the entire encounter, and he could tell that Severus was feeling the same. It was only seven pm by the time they finished, and Harry deliberately took the other man out for tea, needing to put some sort of normality back into their day. Harry gave him the time to be able to say everything he needed to. Harry himself was worried about the potential backlash of going up against the ministry but he didn’t feel that Severus was in a place to be able to talk about that right now. He recognised that his partner needed to be pushed down, to help him to cope emotionally by being completely at Harry’s will. On returning to Severus’ quarters Harry floo’d back first, and immediately went to sit on the couch, awaiting his submissive. When Severus arrived, he did not give him a chance to speak.

“Come”, he ordered. The other man obeyed and knelt down in front of him. Harry grasped the back of his head, pulling him forward into a bruising kiss. When he pulled back the elder man was staring at him assessingly. “Eyes down”, he commanded, his tone severe. When his submissive obeyed, Harry pulled out his own cock and began to stroke it lazily.

“Your behaviour was appropriate tonight, so I am going to allow you to continue to show me how obedient you can be. You are going to be allowed to serve me boy”, he told him. “Now keep your hands behind your back. I only want to feel your mouth on me”, he ordered.

“Yes, Sir”, the other man replied softly, leaning forward to gently wrap his mouth around Harry’s cock. Severus’ entire attitude was deferential, both in the line of his body, and in the way he worshipped Harry’s cock. Harry allowed his submissive to pleasure him for a few minutes and then ordered him off.

“Lie down”, he commanded, and Severus obeyed without protest. Laying himself down and continuing to keep his eyes downcast. Harry stood and began circling the other man predatorily. He used his newfound wandless ability to remove each article of clothing one at a time, until Severus was completely naked, his cock hard and pointing upwards.

“Now you are going to offer me your body like the obedient submissive I know you to be”, he demanded, “You are going to open yourself up for me and then present yourself for my use”, he paused, “You are not permitted to speak, nor raise your eyes, so you are going to have to find some other way of indicating to your Dominant that you are ready to offer your body”, he informed him darkly.

He saw the other man swallow, and a deep red hue travel up his body, but he brought his knees up, and planted his feet, wide apart, on the floor. Harry continued to loom above him, as Severus brought his fingers down and slowly began to push one in. Harry incanted a wandless lubrication spell, and watched as his submissive’s finger disappeared. The Potion’s Master gasped, and then groaned aloud as he opened himself up, adding more fingers until he was panting and his cock was beginning to leak. Severus pulled his fingers out, and Harry watched as he blushed again, knowing what he needed to do. He paused, steeling himself, and then grasped his knees, pulling them up to present himself to his Dominant.

Harry almost came, watching the display in front of him, and he was hard pressed to bring himself back from the brink. He left his submissive in that position for a while as he began undressing, giving himself time to calm down. He then knelt down on the carpet, and immediately pushed himself into the other man. He paused when he was fully inside, and ran his fingers tenderly down the other man’s stomach.

“You will not come”, he ordered, dropping his voice into a Dominant tone, “You are mine, and you are going to continue to show me that you understand that you are mine to use as I see fit. You are not permitted to talk. You will stay still and silent, and concentrate on simply being a body available to serve me”.

With that he began to move. Severus held his knees in position, and kept his eyes downcast, but Harry could see that he was already drifting. His breathing was laboured, but his body had taken on an almost relaxed quality.

Harry pinned him to the carpet, dominating him completely as he used the other man’s body. It was fascinating to watch the acerbic man let go, and watch the lines of stress leave him. He used his body hard and then came deep inside his submissive. He groaned as he came and it was made all the more acute when Severus couldn’t stop himself from gazing up at his Dominant as he came. Harry then he spent a while simply kissing him lazily. Severus was drifting in his subspace, but he was still alert enough to respond to his Dominant’s commands. Harry watched a film, as his partner fell asleep lying in between his legs. In the end Harry didn’t want to move him and ended up transfiguring the couch into a bed.

A few days later, on Saturday evening, Severus and Harry had been invited for dinner at Ron and Hermione’s. After a leisurely dinner, prepared mainly by Ron, they were now lounging about in the living room, chatting, and having a drink.

“If you are not in a rush, then there’s a band playing just along the road in the muggle part of town. We could go and have a couple of drinks?”, Hermione asked them.

“Well we don’t have any plans tonight”, Harry stated, turning to his submissive, “What do you think?”, he asked, though it was merely for show. He knew that the fact that he had indicated his intention to go would mean that Severus would automatically try to accommodate him. His submissive simply nodded, smiling.  “Severus will have to wear a glamour if we do go though”, he stated, turning back to them.

Hermione nodded, “Great, give us twenty minutes to go and get ready, make yourself a cup of tea or something”, she declared, grasping Ron’s hand, and pulling him out of the living room.

Harry pulled him in for a kiss as soon as they had left, “Are you sure you are ok with this Pet?”, he asked.

Severus nodded, but then narrowed his eyes, “I am simply concerned that there may only be hard seating”, he returned bitingly, and Harry snorted.

Severus had been difficult for the last three days, and whilst initially Harry had been lenient considering his interaction with Lucius, Severus had continued to ignore Harry’s warnings. Thus, he’d ended up with the bath brush on his backside again. Harry was starting to get quite concerned about his submissive’s continued rapid changes in emotions. They didn’t seem to make much sense. One minute he was completely submissive to Harry, and the next he was being difficult and bitchy. This had been going on since the night after the Auror meet and greet, and therefore couldn’t simply just be about Lucius. In all honesty, Harry was having a hard time keeping up with the mood changes, and keeping the other man boundaried. It felt like he was constantly being forced into being this hard domineering Dominant, and he was really starting to miss the other parts of their relationship. He’d decided earlier that night, as he was spanking him, that he was going to force Severus to talk about what was going on for him, though he wanted to leave it until the following day, as he didn’t want to open a can of worms and then saunter off for dinner. 

“Want me to rub it better?”, Harry asked him, smirking.

“Oh yes, what a sight that would be”, Severus stated acerbically.

“Perhaps then, you’ll try to be a little better behaved before going out for the evening”, he warned him, only slightly joking.

Severus rolled his eyes, “Well I am going out with your idiotic friends to keep you happy, so I assume that could be counted as well-behaved”, he sniped.

Harry frowned, and sighed internally; clearly, he was in a bitchy moment. “Careful Severus”, he cautioned, “Ron and Hermione have been nothing but friendly to you. I do not think they deserve to be called idiotic. They are your friends now too remember”, he reminded him. Severus screwed up his nose, but did not say anything else.

“Am I permitted to drink alcohol this evening?”, he asked him after a few seconds of silence, his tone slightly belligerent.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Do you really think that you deserve to drink alcohol?”, he asked seriously.

Severus huffed, “Well, then can I remove this plug?”, he asked, “I do not relish spending the evening trying to find comfortable positions to sit in”, he sniped.

Harry looked at him warningly, “If I wished you to remove the plug, I would have already informed you of this” he paused, “Why are you pushing me this evening Severus?”, he asked, his tone hard and slightly raised in volume.

Severus blushed instantly, turning to check the door was closed. “Severus” Harry barked, and the other man instantly swung his eyes round to meet his. “If I have to ask you again, the last thing you will be worrying about is whether the door is closed”, he warned, “I am not happy with your behaviour today, so take a second and think about how you are going to save yourself from the embarrassment of me having to tell them that tonight is cancelled because I am being forced to go home to deal with a disobedient submissive”.

Severus dropped his eyes, “I am sorry Sir…I” he paused, and Harry could tell he was really nervous about what he was about to say, “I should have told you this earlier, I had a visit from Larkin”.

Harry was shocked, off all the things he was worried the other man might say, that hadn’t even factored into it, “When?”

“Thursday evening, when you were having dinner with your Godfather”, he replied quietly. Whilst it didn’t really explain all of his mood, it would certainly explain the difficulties over the last few days. It gave some rationale to his constant shifting between being obedient and pushing the boundaries, he was clearly emotionally affected by this and needing Harry to contain him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

Severus shrugged, “I don’t know” he sighed.

“Pet, look at me”. His submissive slowly brought his eyes up, clearly expecting to see disappointment in his Dominant’s face. Harry took his hand, “You should have told me. You have been dealing with this yourself for three days. You shouldn’t have had to go through this alone, I would have supported you”.

Severus looked at him appraisingly, “You are not angry with me?”, he asked.

Harry was surprised at the other man’s reaction, there was something seriously off about him. “Baby, what is going on?” he asked him.

“I don’t really know”, his submissive stated, sounding slightly frustrated, and dropping his eyes again, “I just feel off”.

“C’mon we need to go home and talk”, he told him.

Severus looked up at him with panic, “Please Sir, I’m so…”

Harry cut him off, “Pet” he stated warmly, “I’m only going to tell them something came up at work, and I have to go.” Whilst Harry could technically be called into work, as a new trainee it was very unlikely.

“But…”

“No, boy. I am not going to drag you out when you are clearly needing some time to talk, now not another word about this until we get home”, he ordered gently.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive replied, and Harry was pleased to see that he seemed a little more relaxed than he had all day.

Hermione and Ron had of course been understanding, but it was clear that neither of them believed he had a sudden work emergency, however they chose not to say anything and Harry was grateful to them for that. As soon as they floo’d home Severus walked off to the kitchen, and Harry followed him. His submissive put the kettle on, and started making tea, though it was with much more force than was usual for him. Harry walked behind him, and slid his arms around his waist, and he could feel the other man relax into him. Once the tea was made they sat on the couch to talk. Severus told him that Larkin had been transferred back to London, and had decided to look him up. Larkin admitted that he had always felt guilty for the way that he had left Severus, and had wanted to check up on him.

“Do you still have feelings for him”, Harry asked, a little nervously, “I will understand if you do”, he promised, “He was your first love”.

Severus shook his head adamantly, “No, I have no lingering feelings for him in that respect Harry”, he told him, “It simply brought up a lot of feelings that I thought were dealt with, but they are more about what might have been, or in my case what might not have been. I doubt I would have joined the death eater’s if I had not been so lost and angry.”, he paused, “Do not get me wrong. I do not blame Larkin for this, in the end it was my own decision, but seeing him again brought up all of the feelings I thought were long dead and buried”.

Severus sighed, and Harry pulled him over until he was resting with his back against Harry’s stomach, with their legs strewn along the couch. They talked for a while longer as Harry soothed him by rubbing circles on his stomach.

“Thank you for telling me Pet. I am proud of you for opening up”, he told him when they were finished, and he could feel the other man relax.

“I am sorry I kept it from you.”, Severus began, “It was not that I didn’t want to tell you, I just didn’t really know what to say or even what to think. I just needed a couple of days to sort it out in my head, Sir, though now I wish I had brought it to you earlier”, he sighed.

 

“You know you can always tell me anything”, Harry stated meaningfully. Deciding to take the plunge he continued, “I know this will have affected you over the last couple of days but I have been a bit worried about you for the last week and a half, and this doesn’t really explain that.”, he paused, “Is there something else going on?”, he asked him.

Severus seemed to hesitate for the briefest moment, but when he spoke his voice was clear, “No, I am merely concerned about the growing threat from the Dark Lord. I am sorry I have been so difficult”.

Harry tried to convince himself that was true, but a part of him was sure it wasn’t, and he felt like he was failing as a Dominant and a partner. If Severus couldn’t open up to him about his worries, then Harry wasn’t giving him what he needed; but at this point he wasn’t quite sure what to do.

The following day Harry went home for a few hours, and after a quick chat with Sirius by floo, he headed over to visit the Weasley brood. When he returned, Severus was in a foul mood, and it took all of Harry’s abilities to calm him. His submissive informed him that he was simply angry with himself that yet again Harry had been forced to cancel another night with his friends. Despite Harry’s reassurances, his submissive remained sombre, until Harry suggested that it was a good time to have Severus’ ‘detention’. He figured it would be a good way of getting the other man out of his head for a little while. They had previously postponed his detention because he’d recently been punished, and whilst he had again only been punished the day before, Harry figured if they didn’t do it now, at this rate they’d never get to do it. Severus couldn’t seem to go two days at the moment without needing punishment. His punishment the day before hadn’t been too severe, and had more been a reminder of his place, so they both agreed he would definitely be able to cope with a little more spanking.

Harry had told him about the room of requirement, and had provided him with instructions on how to get there. Using his invisibility cloak, Harry went to the room and pictured what he wanted in his head. He wanted it to look like a classroom, but different enough from the other Hogwarts’ classroom’s that they would be able to dissociate from the school during their scene. By the time he was finished it resembled more of a muggle classroom than a wizarding one, and Harry figured that it would be perfect. It still had a large desk at the front, with an imposing leather chair, and smaller individual desks for ‘students’. He had been specific to the room about the fact that he only wanted to allow Severus access and no-one else. He was also pretty sure that no-one else in the school even knew about the room, now that himself and his few friends who knew about it had left.

When his submissive arrived, and walked into the classroom, his eyes widened as he glanced about him, taking in both; the fact that he didn’t know until today that the room even existed, and the realism of it all. Harry looked up, and set his eyes upon him, causing the other man to stop in his tracks. He watched his submissive swallow. “Yes, Mr Snape?” he queried, in a hard tone.

The other man fidgeted as he stood, “I’m here for my detention, Professor Potter” he mumbled, looking away.

“Come” Harry ordered, and Severus moved slowly towards the desk. “Remind me Mr Snape, why are you in detention” he asked him, his tone severe.  Severus looked away, shrugging, and crossing his arms. Aahh so this is how he wanted to play it. “Mr Snape” he barked loudly, causing the other man to jump, and swing his eyes round to gaze at him warily. “I asked you a question, if I have to ask you it again, you will not like the consequences”, he promised.

Belligerence set in across Severus’ face, and his mouth set in to a hard line, “Because I was disrespectful” he replied, though there was a sullenness to the tone that wasn’t normally there.

“Yes boy, you were disrespectful. Now take a seat, you are going to begin by writing some lines”. The other man glowered at him but took a seat at the very back of the classroom. Harry had to stop himself from smirking at the display. He stood, and stalked down the aisle, placing paper, a quill and ink onto the desk. “I want you to write 50 times, ‘I am a naughty boy, and I need to learn some respect”.

“I am not writing that”, he shouted, crossing his arms, and glaring daggers at him.

Harry leaned down, bringing his face close to the other man’s and stared at him intimidatingly, “Just try it Mr Snape”, he said in a deadly voice, “go ahead, disobey, and see what happens”

The other man’s eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. He stared at Harry with just a hint of fear in his eyes. Harry stood, staring down at him, before turning and stalking back to the front of the class. He took his seat again and brought out a book. It was all for show, as he spent the time surreptitiously watching the other man. Snape initially began to write, but then as his confidence came back he began smirking, and Harry knew he was up to something.

“Mr Snape” he shouted, and Severus just about fell out of his seat he jumped so fast at the sound. Harry stood, and walked meaningfully towards him. The other man now looked a little fearful, and was surreptitiously trying to hide a piece of paper in his robe. “Give me that”, Harry ordered, holding out his hand. Severus blushed, but held out the piece of paper. Harry looked down at his text, noting that he had managed about ten lines before giving up. He opened up the piece of paper to find a drawing of him as a cartoon devil with horns, and a speech bubble that read, “I am the stupidest and evilest teacher alive”. Harry had to force himself not to laugh, but instead managed to keep a straight face and glared down at him.

“Stand-up” he ordered, and Severus did, looking nervous as he complied. “It is clear Mr Snape, that these newer forms of punishment will not be appropriate for you. I think we need to return to more traditional methods of discipline”, he stated, glaring at him.

“What do you mean?” the other man asked him, nervously.

“I mean Mr Snape, that I think the only way you will learn is through the time-honoured method of putting you over my knee and spanking out your disobedience”, he told him, his voice strict. 

“What?” Severus croaked, “You can’t”.

“I assure you I can young man, I have written permission from your parents to use any means necessary to bring you back in line”, he replied, crossing his arms and staring him down.

“I won’t…”, the other man replied, beginning to back away from him.

“I would not advise that course of action.”, Harry warned, “You will be spanked, and it is now up to you whether you will bend over my knee of your own free will, or I will have to chase you and take you over my knee wherever I am to catch you, wherever that might be” he warned, “I am sure, even you Mr Snape, would not wish to allow the other students to see you spanked”.

“Please”, he pleaded, looking at him with wide eyes, “Please don’t do this Sir”.

“It is too late for pleading boy, you have disrespected me on too many occasions. I will relish taking you over my knee and whipping some manners into you”. He turned and walked back towards the desk. He sat down in the large highbacked leather chair, and lifted his ruler, to begin patting it menacingly against his hand.

Severus looked at the door, his eyes wild, and then flicked back towards him, flinching as Harry whacked the ruler against his hand and eyed him meaningfully. He began walking slowly towards the desk, pulling his robe around him in defence. Harry pushed himself back from the desk as he approached.

“Come here”, he ordered, his voice as strict as he could make it. Severus complied, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Remove your robe Mr Snape”, he commanded. The other man flinched, but obeyed, pulling it off and placing it over the desk. Harry pulled him forward and began unbuckling his belt. Severus choked, and weakly tried to pull away. Harry ignored him, manging to unbuckle his belt, and pop open the button.

“Oh God, Please Professor, please don’t do this”, he pleaded.

Harry looked up at him, “Have you ever been spanked before boy?”, he asked, his tone severe. Severus shook his head. “Then I would take heed of this lesson, unless you want to find yourself over my knee on a regular basis”. Severus’ breath hitched, and Harry could see he was straining in his trousers, but he shook his head. Harry stared at him darkly, and then proceeded to lower his trousers and boxers, leaving him standing on display.

“What a dirty boy you are” Harry told him, flicking his eyes at his cock, which was now standing proudly on display. Severus blushed, his eyes dropping to the floor. “I can see that this spanking has been long overdue. That you would be so disobedient as to stand in front of me with an erection, tells me you have been given far too much free reign young man”, he declared, staring at him for some time. Severus shuffled, his cheeks a hot red, and his cock beginning to leak as he stood on display for him.

“Over my knee now”, he ordered, patting his leg. Severus obeyed, bending himself over his knee so that both his feet and hands were resting on the floor and his buttocks were in prime position.

“Now, I will give you a hand spanking, and then I shall move to the ruler. I suggest you do not push me or you will find out what other implements I have on hand, do you understand”, he barked.

“Yes, Professor Potter”, Severus replied meekly.

Harry began using his hand, enjoying the light sting he felt whenever it connected with the warm flesh. After a while he then picked up the ruler, and brought it down sharply on the upturned backside. Severus jumped, and his breath hitched at the sting. He gave him a dozen more, enjoying the way he wriggled with each spank. He then set about giving him a fair amount in rapid succession, and Severus’ breath began to catch in his throat.

After a while Harry pulled him up, and he could see Severus was a little confused; the spanking was nowhere near the amount that he was expecting. He stood, grasping Severus by the arm and pulled him towards one of the classroom desks. His trousers and underwear were now around his ankles and he had to shuffle to keep up with him. “Sit there”, Harry ordered him, and he obeyed, blushing again at what a sight he made sitting bare arsed on the seat, with the end of his hard cock sticking out from under the shirt. 

“As writing lines did not seem to be your thing, and you are obviously a sexual miscreant”, he stated meaningfully, looking down at his hard on, and Severus hung his head in shame, “You are now going to write me a description of one of your fantasies. I want to find out exactly how depraved you are boy”, he ordered. Severus’ breath hitched but he nodded meekly. Harry handed him some writing materials and then left him to it. After about twenty minutes Severus put down his quill.

“Stand in front of my desk boy”, he ordered, and the other man obeyed immediately, shuffling towards him. Harry stood, “Now, bend yourself over the desk, and place your paper so you can easily read it”. Severus shook his head, and Harry narrowed his eyes. The other man flinched, and then obeyed. “You are going to read me your fantasy Mr Snape, and I am going to spank out your disobedience whilst you do”. He stood behind him, pushing his shirt up his back to give him a clear view. “Now, begin” he barked, giving a single spank to the now very slightly pink flesh

“Dear diary. Today Professor Potter ordered me to come for detention again.” He began softly “He’s always keeping me in line these days, I can’t make any mistakes or I’m over his knee and he’s spanking me with that hated ruler”. The writing wasn’t elegant, and Harry suspected he was deliberately staying in the mindset of the student. Whilst it wasn’t elegant, hearing Severus talk, with his deep rich sensual voice, was making the story hotter than Harry thought possible. Harry spanked him again. “Sometimes, if I’m really disobedient, he makes me bend over the desk and he canes me. I hate the cane” Harry spanked him again, and Severus’ moaned. “But, if I take my punishment well, he sometimes lets me pleasure him afterwards. He pushes me onto my knees,” spank, “and takes out his hard cock” spank, moan, “and then I get to take him into my mouth before he spills down my throat.”

Harry faltered, his cock hard, and he was sure leaking in his trousers. Severus was panting, but he continued, as Harry gave him intermittent swats “Today when I went for detention, there were other students there, and it made me jealous. I got angry and belligerent, and shouted at him. The Professor got really angry and he hauled me over his knee in front of the other students.” Harry spanked him again, and it was clear by the resultant moan that Severus was seriously aroused, “I was so embarrassed, but at the same time really turned on. Professor Potter could feel how hard I was over his knee, so he ordered the other students to leave before he let me up. When they left, the Professor pushed me onto my back on the desk, and started putting his fingers inside me…”.

Severus didn’t get any further because Harry was far too turned on. He hauled him up, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. He grabbed him, dragging him round the desk until Harry was again seated on the large leather teachers chair, and he pushed Severus back over his knee. He swatted him a dozen times until Severus was bucking and moaning underneath him, then he pushed him back to his feet, before pointing at the floor. The other man went to his knees, hunger flashing in his eyes as he waited for Harry to release himself. He did, then pushed his cock deep into the elder man’s mouth. Severus moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up the shaft, causing Harry to groan aloud. After a short time, he hauled him up, then helped him to lie back onto the desk.

Severus looked at him with desire, “Please Professor Potter”, he begged. Harry growled, pulling off the other man’s trousers and underwear, and wandlessly spelling open his shirt, leaving his chest bare. He rubbed harshly at Severus’ nipples, causing the other man to pant and squirm. Without waiting, he pushed Severus’ knees up, spelled a lubrication charm and then shoved one finger deep inside him. Severus dropped his head back, groaning at the sensations.

“What a naughty student you are, seducing your Professor like this” he stated darkly. Severus just moaned in response. He opened him up further, enjoying the wriggling display that was his submissive over his desk. He then pushed down his own trousers enough that his cock was fully free and entered the other man, groaning as the heat enveloped him. He kept the rest of his clothes on, his robe wrapping itself around Severus’s knees.

He pushed in deep, and they both moaned aloud. “What a picture you make boy. What a little slut you are, over your Professors desk with his cock in your arse”. Severus choked, unable to reply as Harry pulled his legs, pulling his backside to the edge of the desk so he could set up a punishing pace. It was fast, hard, animalistic, in the way that Harry pounded into him, and Severus was trying desperately to grip onto the desk.

Harry grabbed the other man’s cock, rubbing at it as the other man whimpered. “Touch yourself boy”, he ordered.

“Yes Professor”, he panted, gripping onto his cock with one hand, and using the other to desperately try and hold himself in place on the desk. It was a highly erotic display, Severus was panting with the effort, and he looked completely wanton, bent over with his shirt undone and fondling himself. “Please Professor, I really need to come” he begged.

“Such a dirty boy” he pronounced, and Severus moaned again. Harry pushed in harder, bringing himself to the edge and then ordered his submissive to come. They both came hard, and it was all Harry could do to remain standing as it ripped through him.

“Bloody hell”, he pronounced, when they were both panting through the aftershocks. He lifted his head to look at his exhausted submissive. “Wow” he said uselessly, and Severus smirked.

“So, Professor Potter” Severus began, once he had caught his breath, with his smirk still fully in place, “Will I be serving detention again?”.

“Oh god yeah”, he declared, and Severus’ self-satisfied smirk grew just a little bit larger.

Despite how well the evening had gone, and the fact that Severus was in a much better mood for the rest of the evening, his submissive’s’ emotional changeability seemed to grow worse over the next few days.  During their second defence training session, Severus was obedient and submissive, whilst the following evening he was difficult again. On Wednesday evening he was almost clingy, and on the Thursday, he seemed preoccupied and distant, although he blamed this on the amount of work he had. Harry’s head was spinning with it all, and it was painful to watch the other man tear himself apart. No matter what Harry did he couldn’t get Severus to open up about what was going on. On top of that, Harry wasn’t able to share his own worries, because Severus seemed far too preoccupied. He missed having the support of the other man, but he knew that he needed to give Severus time to sort out his own stuff before overburdening him with Harry’s worries.

On Friday evening, Harry wasn’t due to see his submissive, as Severus was patrolling. He felt a little desolate. He’d become used to spending his nights with his partner, and despite the difficulties they were having he couldn’t imagine anywhere he’d rather be. He knew, however, that he would barely manage a couple of hours before conking out, and his submissive would be flooing over in the morning to wake him up. Auror training was demanding, as there was so much to learn, and Harry was exhausted by the time he stepped into the fire to floo home. He couldn’t wait to have a shower, some tea, and go to bed.

When he entered the living room, however, he was surprised to see his submissive sitting awkwardly on the couch, a small bag at his feet.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, feeling his nerves rise up; something was definitely wrong.

Severus looked at him briefly then looked away, “I’m sorry Harry, I was waiting for you to return, as I wanted to tell you this in person”. He paused as if steeling himself, “I don’t think this is working out any more”, he said without tone.

“What?” Harry asked, his stomach dropping like lead, as he stared at the other man in disbelief.

Severus refused to look him in the eye as he replied “I don’t think we should be a couple anymore. I truly am sorry. I would like to be friends if you are still willing”.

“Seriously you’re giving me the ‘let’s just be friend’s’ speech?”, Harry asked him, feeling a mixture of anger and shock rising up within him. Severus merely nodded. “Can’t we talk about this?”, he pleaded.

“There is nothing to talk about”, he replied, his voice monotone and his face blank.

“What has brought this on? I thought we were happy, why are you doing this?” he asked frantically, hearing his voice become louder in his desperation. Severus shrugged again, still refusing to look him in the face. “Is this because of Larkin?” he asked, the jealousy stabbing at him. He didn’t want it to be, but at least it would give some sort of meaning to this sudden ending.

“No, it is not because of Larkin. I have simply come to the realisation that I no longer wish to be in this relationship”, he stated, his voice still devoid of emotion.

The anger suddenly overwhelmed him, “Why are you being so bloody distant with me, what have I done to deserve this?”, he shouted.

Severus looked at him momentarily, a brief flicker of guilt passing over his face, but it was gone within a moment, “I am sorry Harry, but this isn’t easy. I do not mean to be cruel, but I don’t want to give you false hope. I do not want to be with you anymore”.

It was like the world had suddenly tilted, and nothing made sense anymore. How could he be saying these things? Despite the fact they had only been together a few months, Severus had become his world, and he had truly thought that this was going to be ‘it’ for him. He stared at the other man; unable to really process what was going on. There was a sort of numb disbelief settling over him.

“Ok”, Harry replied, not knowing what else to say. He suddenly wanted him gone so he could fall apart, but at the same time he knew it was going to break his heart when he left.

“I am still willing to teach you defence skills, though I do recognise you might want to wait a while”, Severus replied, turning to pick up his bag, and heading towards the floo. “I still want to be your friend Harry, if you will let me”.

Harry nodded, feeling emotionless and dissociated. He watched as the man he loved stepped into the fire and without a backward glance floo’d out of his life. Harry just stood there, abandoned and alone in the middle of the room, and he felt the first tendrils of a pain that he knew would shortly overwhelm him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99Blackpanther99 has now run away, and is in hiding at an undiclosed location (before the howlers start!!) :-)


	27. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adored the reactions from the last chapter. Some made me laugh, others made me reflect, and some made me want to hide in a cave and never come back out haha. 
> 
> This chapter isn't too long, but I thought I would try and get a shorter chapter out rather than no chapter at all xx

Harry spent the night in a numb state of shock, wracking his brains trying to work out what had happened. He couldn’t make sense of it all. He knew that Severus had been struggling with something, but he’d had thought it had been something outside of their relationship. Harry could have kicked himself for not realising that he was unhappy with their relationship. Perhaps if he hadn’t been so complacent in his trust that they loved each other, he might have realised the other man was going to leave him. It just made no sense though; Severus had told him only yesterday morning, as he was leaving for work, that he loved him. Though as Harry considered it, perhaps it was just an automatic response to Harry’s own declaration.

He’d spent the night pouring over his actions. Had he been too dominant and possessive with him? Or on the other hand not enough? Perhaps the other man had finally had enough of being submissive to someone who was so inexperienced, and realised that Harry could never truly give him what he needed. On the flipside, Severus had mentioned that he was concerned about how submissive he was to Harry. Perhaps he hadn’t paid enough attention to his concern? Or maybe he’d pushed the other man too far too fast. The worst thing was, he had nobody that he could talk to about this, as his friends didn’t know the type of relationship they had, and he’d never betray Severus’ confidence; he still had a responsibility to him in that manner. 

He sighed tiredly, as he stared into the fire. He’d lit it because he’d suddenly felt freezing cold, although the fire hadn’t really seemed to help. He was exhausted trying to work out what had happened, but it was easier to think than to feel. He was desperately trying not to let the despair overwhelm him. He knew that he had to deal with it sooner or later, but it was far too scary at the moment. It was like an ominous cloud hanging over him, threatening to burst at any moment. He worried that if he let go the pain would be too much. Intellectually he knew that he would eventually get over the other man, but right now he couldn’t imagine living a day without him, far-a-less his entire life. That thought alone, the possibility that he’d have to live every day of his life without him, made him want to throw up. He also knew that people would tell him that it was only hard now because Severus was his first love, and everyone thought their first love was ‘the one’. But Harry didn’t feel like most other eighteen year olds. He didn’t have the same intentions, and he seriously could see himself growing old with Severus. He was also frantically trying not to dwell on the fact that perhaps Severus had left him for his own first love. The thought of the other man leaving him for someone else was devastating. Had Severus really cared for him so little that he could so easily toss him aside for someone else? Someone that he hadn’t even seen in twenty years?

He lay awake on the couch the entire night, driving himself crazy with his thoughts, and then floo’d over to Ron and Hermione’s at first light. They were sitting on the couch eating breakfast, and he’d barely made it out of the fire before he was spilling out the bare essentials, sobs breaking through for the first time.

“Oh God, Harry I’m so sorry”, Hermione told him, her voice full of sorrow. She walked over to him hurriedly, pulling him into a hug. He let go in that moment, despair pouring out of him. He felt another pair of arms go around him as he cried, and that only made things worse.

When he finally pulled himself together, Ron made him some tea, and they lay huddled on the couch together, a big sandwich of people. Hermione pulled covers around them and they put on some movies, agreeing that they would stay holed up in the house for the day. Harry finally fell asleep in the comfort of their friendship, and when he awoke in the late afternoon, they ordered pizza, and remained curled up together.  When he finally felt together enough to talk, he told them everything that he could.

“I really don’t understand”, Ron declared, “I thought you both were so happy.”

Harry shrugged, thinking exactly the same, “I don’t know why” he sighed, feeling defeated. “I guess he just wasn’t happy. I mean he’d clearly been unhappy for a couple of weeks, and he definitely started becoming more distant, pretty much from the moment Larkin returned. Maybe he was already concerned about the relationship, and then Larkin was just more appealing.”

“Do you really think Severus would leave you for him?” Hermione asked, clearly unconvinced. Harry shrugged, unsure what to think. “It’s hard to imagine Harry. It’s pretty clear Severus loves you”, she paused, “actually”, she began contemplatively, “I don’t want to upset you but I would have said he adored you. I can’t imagine him throwing all that away for a man he hasn’t seen in twenty years.”

“First loves can hold a lot of power”, Harry stated, “Imagine you and Ron split up and then in twenty years he comes back into your life saying he wants you back. Don’t you think you would at least consider it?”. Hermione said nothing, which told Harry everything.

“Do you want me to kill him?” Ron joked, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from snorting.

“I definitely have a few ideas of where to hide the body”, Hermione cut in, smirking.

Despite how awful he felt, it was good to know he wasn’t truly alone. He’d always have true friends to help him through these things. He was grateful for Ron and Hermione, they were loyal and he couldn’t imagine more supportive friends.

Harry smiled at her, but it didn’t last long, “Despite how I feel about him right now, I do want him to be happy, and I know you started to see him as a friend. Unfortunately, I will be forced to see him again at the order meetings, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to cut him off. Just be normal with him”.

They both nodded, “If that is what you want mate, we will, but you will always come first, so if there is anything else we can do, just say”. Ron replied.

“Thanks”, he smiled half-heartedly, “though if you do end up seeing him or find out any information about him just don’t tell me about it right now. I need some space from him to try and sort my head out”, he told them, knowing that was the understatement of the century. He sighed, and then his face fell as he realised something, “Oh God, Severus teaches on the Auror course. I’m going to be forced to spend time with him.”. He let his head fall into his hands, and he felt his friends pull him backwards on the couch into another hug.

He ended up staying with them for a week, floo’ing to work and back, unwilling to go home and face the emptiness of a place that had become so full of life and energy, and would provide constant reminders of his ex. However, eventually he decided he needed to start to get some semblance of a normal life, and steeled himself for the trip home.

It was almost worse than he expected. The house was silent; oppressing in its emptiness. Deciding that he wasn’t going to be defeated by it, he put on some loud music, and set about cleaning up, though it was heartbreaking when he came across a present Severus had given him or one of their ‘toys’. He deliberately didn’t open their chest, as he knew that the duck paddle was in there and he couldn’t face seeing it. The worst thing had been a random photobook/scrapbook that he had started making to give to the other man at Christmas. He’d kept hold of the most random things, and despite how disgustingly sentimental it was, he had been really enjoying making the present. He couldn’t stop himself flipping through it, and seeing the random pictures, both muggle and wizard. In most of them Severus’ face was blank, or he had narrowed his eyes and sneered when Harry had forced him to take the picture. But he had also managed to get at least two where the other man looked genuinely happy, and in one of the wizarding photos he was laughing and shoving a grinning Harry playfully. Forcing himself not to cry again, he shoved them all away in a box, shrunk it and put it at the back of a rarely used drawer. He’d read that you needed to give yourself space for a while, and that meant putting out of sight, as much as possible, all the reminders of the other person.

He couldn’t, however, stop his thoughts being consumed by his ex. It didn’t matter how much he tried, he couldn’t seem to go longer than ten seconds without thinking about him. Harry had been sure that he would realise his mistake quite quickly, and then, as the days passed, he had convinced himself that Severus just needed some time to work things out in his head. But over a week had now passed, and he was becoming angry that Severus hadn’t even checked on him. He hadn’t even sent him a message. Keeping hold of their communication parchment had positively been the worst thing he could have done, because he had wasted hours of his life staring at it, sure that Severus would send him a message. He didn’t understand how it was so easy for Severus to just cut him out; when every second of every day it was hard for Harry to even breath; like there was a weight crushing his chest.

His floo flared to life later that Saturday evening, and for a moment Harry was sure it was going to be Severus. His stomach flew into his throat as he answered the call.

“Harry” Sirius beamed at him as his head entered the fire, and Harry’s stomach sank in disappointment. His Godather’s smile dropped as he looked at him. “What’s up Harry?” he asked concerned.

Harry shrugged, “Doesn’t matter” he stated, not really wanting to tell the man, who clearly hated Severus, about their breakup.

“C’mon Harry, talk to me” he insisted.

He sighed, a slight bite creeping into his voice, “Look Sirius, I appreciate you trying to help, but it’s about Severus, and I’d rather not have you disparaging him at the moment”.

“Harry” he replied, his voice comforting, “I promise not to say anything that might hurt you, just talk to me”. So, Harry did. He was pleasantly surprised by how much the other man deliberately didn’t try to provoke him, instead focusing on supporting Harry’s feelings. It had been a long time since he felt anything positive towards the other man, but he had to admit that he did feel a little better after talking to him.

Harry managed to survive the next two weeks with a combination of throwing himself into training, spending his free time with Ron and Hermione, and regular random chats with Sirius. His godfather had provided him with a shoulder of support, and had made him laugh when no others had. Albus had been sympathetic with him, but had eventually asked him, with a hint of concern, whether he would be willing to have at least once weekly defence training sessions with Severus. Harry didn’t remotely feel strong enough, but he knew that Voldemort wouldn’t wait for him to deal with his broken heart and he had agreed. So now, here he was, three weeks after breaking up with the man he loved, walking down the old halls of Hogwarts on a Monday night, about to face him for the first time. It was late in the evening and there were no students or staff hanging around so no-one interrupted him as he talked himself into thinking that tonight would go well. Reaching the classroom door, he didn’t wait for the nerves to hit, and immediately knocked.

“Come in” the voice shouted.

Harry opened the door, and Severus looked up from his desk. On first glance the other man looked tired, and for a moment there was something in his expression, but it was gone before Harry had named it, to be replaced with his usual blank mask. For some reason, this just pissed Harry off, and despite the fact that he was hurting beyond measure, he suddenly felt strong enough to be able to cope with this.

“Are you ready for practice?” Harry asked him, unwilling to try to make small talk.

Severus nodded, “I have created a space for us a few classrooms along”, he intoned, rising from his desk. “Shall we proceed?” he asked, and Harry nodded. The elder wizard led them down the hall. “I thought we could practice your shields this evening. However, I believe it might be best if tonight we focus on you trying to break through my shields. That way you can get a feel for how strong they can be, and what they feel like. Next week we will reverse, and you can try to block me.” He hesitated for a second, “Is that appropriate?” he asked. If Harry hadn’t known any better he would have assumed that it was his submissive asking permission. Shaking his head of these thoughts he looked at the other man and nodded his agreement. Severus flipped into teaching mode immediately, and within moments Harry was flinging spells at him.

“Put some effort into it Mr Potter” Severus shot at him, after the first few minutes, and Harry was suddenly angry. Now he wasn’t even Harry to him anymore? He channelled the rage, throwing spell after spell at the shields. It was impossible to break through Severus’ shields but he knew instinctively that at least once or twice he had given them a fair dent. At times the elder wizard was sweating with the effort of maintaining the shields, and in a small way this made him feel slightly better.

“I think that’s enough” the older man stated eventually. He looked drained, and Harry suddenly felt a little guilty for how much he had pushed it. “Your spell work has certainly improved recently” Severus acknowledged.

“Thanks” Harry stated, unsure what else to say. “So, shall we meet again next week?” he asked, unwilling to try to be social. Severus nodded, and Harry turned to leave.

“Harry” Severus intoned softly. He turned back questioningly. “How are you doing?”, the elder wizard asked.

Harry looked at him, trying to work out what he wanted, but Severus was giving nothing away. “I have been better” he admitted, shrugging in embarrassment.

Severus looked away, “I am sorry, I truly didn’t mean to hurt you”, he replied, before looking back at him, his face expressionless. Harry nodded, unable to reply. He almost wanted to beg the other man to take him back in that moment, confess how much he was struggling without him. Thankfully Severus used that moment to open the classroom door and walk out into the corridor, saving him from the embarrassment. The elder man turned to him, nodding, “Next week Mr Potter”, he acknowledged, before striding up the corridor. Harry watched him go, his stomach twisting as he was reminded once again that Severus’ wasn’t his, and wouldn’t ever be again.

That night had been hard for Harry, his stomach twisting and turning, forever on the edge of tears.  Their meeting had only served to reinforce how much he missed the other man. He knew it would take time for the pain to stop, but he honestly didn’t know how long he could put up with this. The not knowing was also killing him. They had been so happy, completely caught up in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, where they still couldn’t seem to get enough of each other, or ever feel close enough to each other, no matter how hard they tried, and then suddenly it was over. No warning, no explanation. If he could have at least been provided with a real reason for the ending, then he might have been able to put things into context and allow his brain to make sense of it all. He didn’t sleep at all, and his sorrow was made only worse when he found one of Severus’ Quidditch magazines. Harry couldn’t stop himself from replaying the memory in his head, feeling a mixture of sorrowful amusement, tenderness, and crushing bone-deep pain.

“Go and get your paddle Severus”, Harry had ordered him, smirking. The other man had been teasing him for a while, pretending to be ignorant of the fact that every movement he made, and sentence he spoke was designed to deliberately provoke his Dominant.

“Can’t”, Severus had replied innocently.

“And why not?”, Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

Severus looked suddenly sorrowful, “It’s gone. I think you must have thrown it away”, he returned seriously.

Harry had laughed at the display, “If I go into that room and find that paddle, you are going to be very sorry”, he’d told him, amusedly.

“I’m telling you it’s gone”, his submissive returned, his face still serious.

Laughing, Harry had gone into the room, and begun searching about for the paddle. Opening a random drawer on the bottom of the cabinet, he’d come across a giant stack of magazines. Pulling one out he’d sauntered back through to the Living Room, where Severus was waiting with a smirk on his face.

Harry smiled darkly, “Severus, what is this?”, he asked, holding up the magazine. The other man’s face fell immediately. Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “Oh Merlin, you’re a Quidditch fanatic”.

“I am not”, the older wizard returned indignantly, “They were left here by an ex”, he spluttered.

“Oh yeah?”, Harry ginned evilly, “Well if that’s the case, I think we should probably just throw them away, I’ll just go and get them”, he began to turn and Severus jumped up from the couch.

“Ok, ok”, he stated frantically. He paused, blushing, “Yes ok, they are mine”.

Harry laughed, “Most people are embarrassed about having their porn stash discovered, you on the other hand have a secret stash of Quidditch magazines”.

Severus glared at him, “Yes very amusing. I cannot help my sickness.”

Harry smiled again, “Why have you kept this hidden, what is so embarrassing about Quidditch?”.

“It’s hardly a sophisticated pastime”, he grouched.

Harty walked over to him, pulling him in for a kiss, feeling rather tender towards him in that moment, “So you are worried about your reputation?”, he laughed softly in good humour.

Severus crossed his arms again, “I just don’t believe people need to know I have such a hobby”.

Harry smiled, finding himself feeling oddly affectionate towards the other man’s embarrassment that people might find out he was actually a normal human being, “Well, when we can finally tell everyone we are together, you will be able to go to as many games as you wish and blame it on being dragged along by me”.

Severus’ eyes lightened at that, “I’ve always wanted to go to the world cup”, he pronounced, “There is one next year”. Harry had never seen him so excited about something, and he couldn’t stop himself pulling him in for another kiss.

“Now, I’m sure I was looking for a paddle”, he pronounced, “I think you should undress and bend yourself over that couch, just on the off chance that I find it, or”, he continued darkly, “something else which may be just as effective”. Severus glared at him in pretend annoyance but immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. Just as Harry was turning to walk away he thought of something, and turned back towards the other man grinning, “What’s your favourite team Pet?”.

“The Chudley Cannons”, he replied offhandedly, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Wait until Severus found out he had the same favourite team as Ron Weasley.

It was painful to relive the memory, but he couldn’t seem to stop his brain from doing that on a consistent basis, with every little thing that reminded him of his ex. He forced himself to put the magazine away with the other mementos. The memory had only served to remind him of the things he really missed about the other man, and the fact that they shared so much intimacy, and knew so much about each other. Severus had shared so much of himself with Harry, and entrusted him with things he had never told anyone else. That memory had been barely two weeks before they split up. It was difficult then to understand why, in the space of only a couple of weeks, he had changed from talking about their future together to wanting to end it completely. Harry slumped back onto the couch and sat brooding for the rest of the night.

Despite how hard it had been, however, by the morning he realised that, he had coped. It gave him hope that he would be able to claw out of this pit in time. Deciding he needed to not deal with his emotions right now he threw himself into helping out with a case at work. This kept him fairly distracted during the week, and his training also meant he had little time to ruminate. He also decided to finally get around to decorating his house, deciding to turn one of his spare rooms into an office. He went for dinner at Ron and Hermione’s on Saturday night, and Sirius joined them, and for the first time in nearly four weeks he found himself laughing. Sirius regaled them with stories of his younger days, and whilst there were mixed emotions, Harry found himself laughing along. He couldn’t fully push aside what Sirius and his father had done to Severus, but another part of him knew that his Godfather was the only connection he had to his family, and he selfishly needed some sort of grounding right now, even though it did make him feel quite guilty.

On Monday, Harry steeled himself again to face his ex. They practiced with maintaining Harry’s shields, which the other man managed to break through on a number of occasions, however Severus stated that he was doing very well, and that his defences would continue to increase if he kept on in this manner. Harry was exhausted by the end of it, barely able to put one foot in front of the other.

“I would advise that you have some hot chocolate before you leave”, Severus informed him, and, despite his desire not to be social around the other man, Harry was exhausted, so he nodded. 

The elder man summoned hot chocolate and tea, and they sat for a while. The conversation was initially stilted and awkward, and was made only more difficult when they accidentally brushed hands as they reached for their cups. The atmosphere was heavy, and charged, and the spark between them was almost palpable. They eventually fell to conversing about defensive skills, and they laughed when Harry told him about some of the antics of his school days with Ron and Hermione, and their endless quest to solve everything themselves.

“I better get going” Harry stated eventually standing. He was slightly unwilling to leave. It had almost started to feel like old times.

Severus nodded, standing also. “I would like, next week, to also start thinking about survival skills, particularly water and fire” he began “would that be amenable to yourself?” he asked. There was no mistaking it this time, there was definitely a hint of submission in the other man’s address.

“Yes, I think that would be appropriate” he smiled.

Severus smiled for a second and then narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms, “I am, however, letting you nowhere near my Gillyweed”, he joked, and Harry laughed. The other man smiled warmly at him, and Harry could feel the air becoming heavy with anticipation. He knew that his feelings for Severus hadn’t lessened in the time they had been apart, and there was no mistaking the continued connection between them. Severus was so close to him, and Harry leant forward, his breath quickening as he moved his face towards the other man, who was leaning towards him with eyes that were hooded.

Just as he was about to connect their lips Severus stood back, leaving Harry standing alone and humiliated.

“Harry”, Severus began, apologetically, “I’m sorry, but…”, he paused for a second, glancing away, “ I’m seeing someone else”, he told him awkwardly.

Harry’s entire world rocked in that moment, and he felt like there was nothing solid beneath him to keep him upwards. He couldn’t tell whether to laugh, cry, or punch something. It was like a ball of ice had suddenly lodged itself in his chest.

“Seeing someone?” he asked, in barely a whisper, and the other man nodded. “We’ve only been split up a month, how could you? Did I mean so little to you?”.

“I’m sorry”, was all his ex replied, his blank mask firmly in place.

“Is it Larkin?” he asked him, suddenly, desperately, needing to know.

Severus looked away, appearing to grimace, “I don’t think it’s appropriate to discuss this”.

For a moment, Harry just stared at him, finally realising he had lost the other man. A part of him had held onto the belief that Severus would come to his senses, and that they would eventually get back together; he’d still thought of him as his one. But Severus was seeing someone else, and his clear indifference to him was like a punch in the gut.

“Ok” he replied uselessly, desperately trying to hold himself together, “I’m going to go”. Severus nodded and Harry stood from the couch, walking over to the floo and grabbing some powder. “Look” he began, turning back “I need a bit of space”. It was humiliating to admit his feelings to someone who had already moved on, but for his own sanity he needed away from him. “I know it’s important that I get some more training but there has to be someone else who can do this, at least for a while. I’ll speak to Kingsley tomorrow”.

The older man nodded again, his face devoid of any emotion, “I am sorry Harry”, he muttered, and for a moment there was a hint of sorrow breaking though his mask.

“Yeah well”, Harry shrugged, unable to deny it and not knowing what else to say, he turned away, and threw the powder into the fire. He entered the floo, and didn’t look back as he walked away from the man he loved.

Harry didn’t sleep at all that night, which was becoming an almost constant affair for him recently. By the morning, however, the bone deep pain had given way to a sort of blank numbness, and a pervasive anger. How could Severus have done that to him? How dare he? Harry had given everything of himself and he had not only been tossed aside with little more than a ‘see you later’, but he hadn’t even been respected enough to stop the man from jumping straight into another relationship. Harry could never have done that to him. If Severus could so easily forget him, then Harry really wasn’t worth much at all, was he? The way he was feeling right now, he couldn’t ever imagine trusting someone again. He’d trusted Severus completely, and he’d been betrayed and left broken. Harry felt bitter and angry that he could be used in such a way. He vowed in that moment that he’d never let anyone hurt him like that again. He’d never give anyone that much power over him.

He was sitting on the couch in the early morning, his eyes closed, trying to will himself to sleep for at least an hour before getting ready for work, when his floo rang to indicate a call. He frowned, reluctant to answer a call when he felt like this, but, despite his anger, a part of him was desperately hoping it was Severus. For a moment, he fantasised that the Potion’s Master was calling to tell him it was all a lie, and that he’d never meant any of it. Unfortunately, and as he realistically expected, the head that popped into the fire, once he answered the call, was not his ex, but Ron.

“Hey mate”, Ron beamed, but the moment he saw Harry’s face the smile fell away. “What’s wrong?”

Harry shook his head. There was no way he could open up now. He needed to keep a tight lid on his feelings or he’d never get through work. “I can’t, sorry. I need to get ready for work”.

Ron nodded, “Ok, why don’t you come over for dinner tonight”.

Again, Harry shook his head, “Tuesday’s are my teaching evenings. I won’t even get home until about nine.”

“Well come and sleep at ours. You don’t even have to say anything tonight. You can just come and sleep,”

Harry was about to say no, but he knew that he always felt just a little better being with his friends. It helped him to fell less alone and less worthless. “Ok”, he nodded, not even attempting to plaster a smile on his face.

Somehow, he managed to drag himself through the day, and through the teaching evening. He’d become quite friendly with Ipsum over time, who knew about his break-up, but Harry kept everything to himself for the time being. It helped somewhat, forcing himself to act normal. It helped him to at least get through the day. He floo’d to Ron and Hermione’s after teaching, and he was so exhausted he fell asleep within an hour. It was a fitful sleep full of dreams of his ex, but at least he slept. His anger was still at the forefront. It kept him fuelled, and energised through the day, and kept the feelings of despair from being all pervasive. On Wednesday night, he agreed to go back to Ron and Hermione’s, and his anger gave him the ability to confess to them what had been going on, without breaking down.

“That Bastard”, Ron fumed, and Harry could see him clench his fists.

“You know”, Hermione chimed in at that point, “I was watching a documentary that said there is a poison that can kill someone without being detected. I’m sure I could find out how to make it”, she smiled sweetly, and Harry wasn’t quite one hundred percent sure she was joking.

He couldn’t stop himself laughing, “Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you”, he told her, his eyes wide. She grinned, but in a way that look slightly manic rather than comforting.

“Seriously, how dare he”, Ron seethed, getting up from the couch and pacing over to the fire, “You are worth so much more, Harry. Don’t let him convince you otherwise”.

Harry smiled at him, “Thanks, you big softy”, he teased.

Ron looked at him in confusion, and then he laughed, the tension releasing slightly from his body. “Look, you can stay here as long as you want, or you can just floo over whenever you need to”.

“Thanks guys”, he stated meaningfully, feeling a little better about himself knowing that he had friends to support him.

They talked for a while longer, but Harry just found he was repeating things he had already twent over a million times in his head, and after a while he needed to change the subject. “Hey, what did you fire call me for yesterday?”, he asked.

“Oh, there is a small business event on Saturday.”, Ron began, “I’ve been thinking I might help my brothers to expand their business, or even set up my own, so I wanted to go and start to get some info to think about. I wondered whether you wanted to come with me. It’ll not exactly be fun, but I could use some backup”, he smiled self-depreciatingly.

Harry assessed him or a moment. He could see Ron being good as a business owner. He’d really come into himself in the last year. He was passionate but level-headed with it, and he had the dedication to make things work. He agreed to go to support his friend. It was the least he could do, considering how much they had supported him recently. He went for drinks with some of the other trainees on Thursday night, and went to see Sirius on Friday night, so between that and work, he didn’t have the chance to really become despairing. He was really starting to enjoy spending time with Sirius, and Lupin had ended up joining them for the evening, so for the first time in a while, he found himself laughing, and for a few minutes at a time completely distracted from thoughts of the man he still desperately loved.  On Saturday, he met Ron near to the event. It was in a large building and was sponsored by Gringotts bank, as there would be representatives there to discuss the potential for loans.

“Whoever thought you’d be thinking about starting your own business?”, Harry stated, slightly in awe, as they were walking through the entranceway.

Ron snorted, “I know, I really want to, but then at other points I don’t think I’m grown up enough for it all. I mean I still like to watch my cartoons on a Saturday morning whilst I eat my chocolate frogs”, he whispered conspiratorially, and Harry laughed, “I don’t suspect I’ll be able to get the funding anytime soon, but I’d like to start thinking about what I would actually need, to make it a success when I am ready”.

“Hey, I’d be willing to invest in your start up”, Harry told him seriously.

The redhead turned to look at him seriously, “That’s an awful risk”, he stated meaningfully.

Harry shrugged, “I know money is important, particularly if you don’t have it, but I’ve never been motivated by it. As long as I have enough to be somewhat financially stable, I am satisfied. I came into my inheritance, so whatever I gave you wouldn’t be taking away from my stability. It is extra money that I would be willing to risk”.

“Wow thanks, I mean we’d have to discuss it all seriously, but…”, he trailed off, suddenly baring his teeth in anger.

Harry looked at him confused, “What’s wrong”.

Ron was pulled away from whatever he was looking at, and gazed at Harry with a hint of panic, before masking it with a smile, “C’mon let’s come back later. I wanted to buy Hermione something. She’s been hassling me for a week, so let’s go do that and have lunch and then come back after”. His voice was slightly high pitched, and Harry was confused.

He turned to see whatever was causing this sudden change in Ron and suddenly his heart was in his throat. Of all the places he had hoped never to see his ex, this had certainly never featured as an option. Harry was about to turn back to Ron, and agree that they should hastily exit, when Severus looked up from peering at a leaflet, and their eyes met. Harry’s stomach lurched. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Should he smile? Should he pretend he hadn’t seen him? Should he pretend that he was completely over him, and saunter over to make a joke? Should they be pretending that they still hated each other, considering the threat from the Dark Lord? It was all very confusing, so instead he just stood there like an idiot, not making any kind of decision. Thankfully, Severus seemed to be having the same issue, and they both just stood staring at each other across the hall for what felt like an eternity, though couldn’t have been more than a second or two. Their staring was broken when a man suddenly put his hand on Severus’ shoulder, and the Potion’s Master turned his eyesight towards him. Harry was too far away to hear what was being said, but it was clear that they were friendly. The man laughed, shoving another pamphlet into Severus’ hands. Harry felt physically sick. He wasn’t ready to deal with this yet. He didn’t want to meet Severus’ new partner, or know anything about him. He wanted him to remain a faceless non-entity, that Harry could convince himself wasn't real. This was all too much too fast.

Ron grasped his shoulder, “C’mon, I’m desperate for cake”, the red head stated sofly, turning him away gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, sorry again. I'm still hiding in a cave at this point!


	28. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh for heavens sake, I am supposed to be doing this essay but I got completely caught up doing this chapter. I decided to just get it done, as I already had more than half written, so I could concentrate on my essay over the next few days. I blame you all and your comments (loved them), for my lack of essay progress, haha. 
> 
> I have very little pre-written now, so updates will definitely not be so fast.
> 
> Hugs to all you fab people xx

Harry spent the next few days simply existing. He threw himself into his training. The one bright spot in all of this, was that he was so focused that his grades were excellent. He wasn’t exactly enjoying Auror training, but it was giving him something to focus on, and was equipping him for the inevitable fight with Voldemort. He’d also started receiving twice weekly additional training from an older Auror, and whilst he was definitely good at his job, he was very focused and it stripped any sense of fun out of it. It just made him anxious and worried about whether he was going to be strong enough to face the Dark Lord. Additionally, he was worried about truly showing his level of power, considering Severus’ warning, and he knew he wasn’t giving everything he had. This just made him worry more about whether he was really getting what he needed. On Friday evening, as he was leaving work exhausted, one of the other trainees, Davin, approached him.

“Hey Harry”, Davin smiled in greeting.

Harry smiled back, he liked Davin. He was about 23, and always full of good humour. “Hey, how did you find the training today?”, Harry asked, screwing up his nose. Today had been focused on legal report writing and had probably been the most boring day in Harry’s entire life, or that’s how it had felt to him anyway. It had been never ending, and had been presided over by a woman who didn’t seem to know how to change the tone of her voice. At times, Harry wasn’t sure she was actually human. It didn’t matter if she was discussing grammar or the murder of an entire family, her intonation and expression had never changed.

Davin simply screwed up his face, and Harry laughed. “Hey, so…” Davin began, and he shuffled slightly nervously, “I was wondering whether you fancied meeting me for a drink sometime?”.

Harry was definitely taken by surprise, he hadn’t felt any vibes from the other man, but then he’d been so caught up in his own stuff, the guy could have probably written it on an enormous banner and he wouldn’t have noticed. Harry could tell that his face was now red, “Oh”, he began, unsure what to say. He realised he’d never actually been asked on a date before. With Blaise, they’d gotten a little drunk at a party early in seventh year. They had been playing spin the bottle, and just hadn’t stopped kissing after they were paired up, causing the others to groan in disgust and move their game to another part of the room. That relationship had really been more about two virgins feeling safe to explore with each other, realising that their desires were complimentary. With Severus, that had been an experience that couldn’t even be described, but he’d certainly never been asked on a date.

“Thanks, that’s really nice, but well, I’ve only just come out of a relationship, and I’m really not ready to even think about dating. I’m sorry”, he replied, apologetically.

Davin nodded, “I heard you’d recently broken up with something. I didn’t know if it was serious or not, so I thought I would just ask”, he smiled and shrugged self-depreciatingly, just to let him know that he wasn’t upset.

“Yeah it was quite serious, and it wouldn’t be fair to date anyone right now”, he responded.

Davin studied him for a moment, “Look”, he stated, “Do you fancy still meeting up, you know just as friends. You’ve been working really hard, and I think you could use a bit of fun. I promise it’ll be completely platonic. We can ask a couple of the others to come along too”, he paused smirking, “Just so you know you are safe from my advances”, he wriggled his eyebrows and Harry laughed

Harry was about to say no, but then decided ‘stuff it’, he needed some fun with someone who didn’t know about his heartbreak, and he trusted Davin not to push it into something he didn’t want. They arranged to meet up the following evening, as he was going to the cinema with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Dean that evening. Meeting up with Neville and Dean meant that he wouldn’t be able to talk about Severus at all, so between that and the night out with Davin, he was hoping that this weekend would help him to start moving on with his life.

He floo’d over to his best friends’ place first, and told them about his non-date, before they went into muggle London to meet the others for dinner and the cinema. They all bought an enormous amount of pick and mix as Neville had never been to a muggle cinema, and were fascinated by all the muggle sweets. Dean had introduced him to muggle movies but he had never seen them on a big screen. They all had a brilliant time and it took Harry out of his head for an evening. Harry wasn’t entirely sure but he definitely felt a spark between Dean and Neville. They had both started at the same wizarding University, and had become closer as friends. Neville had taken up a course on magical culture, and he hoped to become a representative who could help to bring groups of magical creatures together under a common cause. He would essentially be a negotiator and advocate. Dean had decided he wanted to go into spell development. He had a dream of being able to research spells and having them accepted for common wizarding use. Neville definitely seemed to have gained some confidence since starting University. He’d also grown physically much more attractive, and Harry had to admit he was now rather good looking. Dean seemed to be more relaxed in himself, and they seemed to complement each other well. It was definitely a relationship he hadn’t ever considered before, and he suspected that they weren’t aware of their own feelings quite yet.

He’d also had quite a fun night out with the other trainees on the Saturday, but his mood wasn’t great. Just before leaving he’d been called by Albus asking him to attend an order meeting the next day. He knew he was going to have to see his ex, and it was putting a dampener on everything, and making him less than an exciting person to be with. He also wasn’t really one for big nights out. He’d tried really hard, and despite not really enjoying it, he was thankful when they ended up going to a club. He could dance and didn’t have to think of things to talk about.

He was up early the next day, the anxiety of seeing Severus ever present on his mind. By the time he was due to floo to Godric's Hollow he felt like he’d drunk twenty cups of coffee. He couldn’t sit still, and his body felt like it was vibrating. He floo’d in not long before the meeting was due to start, as he didn’t want to have to be forced to try to make small talk. He wanted to get in, have the meeting, and get back out as quickly as possible.

He was the last to arrive, and only Sirius was waiting on him. “There you are”, the other man greeted him warmly, “I thought perhaps you had decided not to come”. His Godfather glanced through into the kitchen, making it clear that he was referring to Severus.

Harry laughed, not wanting it to seem like he was still struggling. He felt a little pathetic for still being this bad six weeks after they had broken up. “Nah, I just had a bit of a hangover”.

“Oh yeah?”, Sirius smiled, “Big night then?”.

“I went out with the other trainees”, he told him, “I was still in the club at four. I definitely should have left before then, they put on the Macarena”, he grimaced in pretend horror.

Sirius laughed, “Well why don’t you stay for lunch after the meeting? I’ll make you my famous hangover cure”, he waggled his eyebrows, and Harry couldn’t help laughing at the ridiculous display.

“Can I see how I feel? I’m not sure my stomach will cope.” He smiled, only half lying. It definitely wasn’t his stomach coping that he was worrying about.

Sirius nodded, and then ushered him into the kitchen, placing his hand on his back to push him forward. “He’s here”, Sirius proclaimed as they entered, “But probably best not to talk too loud, our boy is a little tender”, Sirius laughed.

Everyone turned to him, and he smiled, “Hey I’m not that bad”.

“What time did you get home exactly?”, Sirius stated conspiratorially.

Harry huffed, laughing, and then threw up his hands in defeat, “Ok, it might have been sometime around five”.

He turned and saw Severus staring at him, but when their eyes met, he turned away. Despite the fact that his stomach was now in his throat at being so close to him, he felt a little satisfaction. At least the other man wouldn’t think he was lying at home pining away for him.

“Harry had a date”, Hermione pronounced to the room, smirking.

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked over to her. He understood why she was doing this. She was angry, and wanted to get back at Severus for him. She was the definition of a supportive friend. But, despite how angry he was with the other man, he didn’t really want to get into a “I hurt you, you hurt me” kind of scenario”.

“Ooo Harry, tell us about him”, Mrs Weasley stated excitedly.

Harry went mute so Ron jumped in at that point, “He is young and handsome, and is also a trainee”, Ron stated rolling his eyes in pretend wistfulness, before glancing over at Severus with a smirk. His ex, however, was refusing to look at them, and was studiously looking bored, as he sat with his arms crossed, staring at nothing.

“Ok, ok. Can we please change the subject? I’m sure we are here for a meeting, and I don’t remember the topic being my love life”, he returned sarcastically, though with good humour.

“Exactly”, Severus snapped, “I’m sure I have better things to do with my time than listen to your inane waffle”, he sneered.

Before anyone had a chance to react, the Headmaster interrupted them, but Harry didn’t fail to notice the angry looks on half the faces in the room. “Professor Snape was summoned yesterday, and he has an update. Professor would you care to tell us the details”.

Severus nodded, “As suspected, I have now been tasked with creating the memory potion. I have managed to persuade the dark lord that I need six months, and that it would be best if I create it on my own. I have convinced him that I can create it without assistance, and it will in fact aide in retaining my cover if I do not have known death eaters traipsing in and out of my home.”, he grimaced, “I have also been made aware that once this potion takes effect, the Dark Lord will use the chaos from this as an opportunity to attack. He would not provide specific details, however through observation I believe that this may be the ministry and the school. We therefore have a deadline of six months in which to come up with a suitable plan of action”.

“What if we can’t?”, McGonagall asked worriedly.

“I have no intention of creating a potion which will actually work. If we are unable to formulate a suitable plan then I will simply inform him I have failed. This should provide us with additional time whilst they come up with a new plan”, he stated without tone.

Harry could feel the worry rising within him, he knew exactly what it would mean if Severus were to fail. He doubted the Dark Lord would let him away with wasting six months, and ruining a plan they had arranged in so much detail.

“We won’t fail”, Harry stated meaningfully. Severus looked at him, but did not reply, though Harry was sure that his eyes had softened as he gazed at him.

“No, we won’t”, Ron reinforced. It was clear that, whilst he was angry at Severus, he still seemed to care for him.

Severus shrugged, “Whether we do or do not, we must be aware that if we do not, he will simply come up with a new plan and we will no longer have a spy within the ranks, or at least we won’t have one that has access to that level of information”. It was clear what he was saying with that information, and the room went silent as they absorbed the magnitude of it. Harry really wanted to be there to support him, and he could only hope that his new partner was helping him to deal with this, because he knew Severus wouldn’t share his worries with anyone else. The other man also looked exhausted, and his complexion was grey and gaunt. Harry suspected that it must have been a fairly difficult summoning, and he felt his stomach turn knowing that he might have had to deal with the aftermath on his own.

The order talked for a while longer, and they began to think of ways that they could manage this, and they agreed to have regular fortnightly meetings. Harry had also agreed to begin training more intensely, and had reluctantly agreed to train again with Severus, knowing that he was the only one that could really get him to where he needed to be. His broken heart didn’t compare to the lives of the entire muggle and wizarding worlds. He told them, however, that he wouldn’t be able to start for a fortnight as he was still training with the Auror. It wasn’t true, but nobody questioned it. He just needed a little time to prepare himself.

When the meeting was finished he walked over to his ex, cornering him before he could leave. “Severus?”, he asked, managing to hide the nerves that were thrashing around inside of him. The Potion’s Master turned to look at him expectantly, “May I speak to you for a second?”. Severus looked slightly panicked for a second, though it was almost indiscernible to anyone but Harry, and his eyes drifted towards the door as the other order members began to leave the room. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing to do with us”, he whispered, “I wouldn’t overstep the boundaries with your new…partner”. The words felt like acid on his tongue. To actually say it aloud; to verbally acknowledge that the person he loved had another partner and Dominant, was almost unbearable. 

The other man nodded without expression, though did not reply until they were completely alone. “I do not have long”, Severus informed him, his tone never changing, and it was like rubbing salt into the wound. The other man was making it clear that he was following an order not to be late, and his lack of intonation made it seem as if Harry was just a burden. He felt physically sick.

“I just wanted to check that you were ok? I know it’s not really my business anymore, but well…”. He didn’t bother finishing the sentence; the implication was clear that he still cared for him.

Severus looked at him, and for a moment it was as if he was about to say something, “I…”, he began, then paused, and his face shuttered again, “I am fine”.

“Okay”, Harry stated, looking away awkwardly, unsure what else to say, “Well, I just thought I would ask”, he shrugged, “I just remember how bad you were the first time I saw you summoned”.

“It was fine yesterday, he was in a generally pleasant mood. Well as pleasant as he can ever be”, the other man joked, though there was a forced quality to it.

Harry gazed at him, his brow furrowing, “Are you sure you are ok then? I don’t mean to be rude Severus but you don’t look well. I assumed it was because of last night”.

Severus swallowed, and looked away slightly, “I am just a little under the weather”, he paused, glancing back at him. Harry was about to ask something else when the other man’s voice suddenly took on a harder edge, “There is no need to concern yourself with my welfare any longer Mr Potter. Now I must go. Good day Mr Potter”. He turned away from him and left the room without a backward glance, leaving Harry standing alone and hurting. It was devastating to hear the person he loved address him so formally, and dismiss him so easily as he went back to meet with his partner.

Deciding that he really couldn’t face being alone right now, and knowing Ron and Hermione were going to the Weasley’s he decided to take Sirius up on his offer and stay for lunch. He wandered into the Living room where Sirius was sitting on the couch scowling. Harry frowned, he certainly didn’t seem in a good mood.

“Are you ok?”, he asked him concerned.

“I am fine”, his Godfather replied, his tone slightly clipped. He turned and looked at Harry, and he must have seen something in his look because his tone softened. “Are you ok?”, he asked him, smiling slightly.

He shrugged, “It’s just taking a while to get over him, but I’ll be fine.”.

“And yet you are dating again?”, Sirius asked, and there was something strange in his voice as he asked it.

“Is that a problem?”, Harry asked him, a little confused.

Sirius shook his head, “No, I am just a little surprised. I don’t want you jumping into something if you are not ready”.

Harry smiled, “Well I’m not actually dating. I mean he did ask me on a date, but I told him I was nowhere near ready. We just went out as friends, and there were other people there too. Ron and Hermione were just using it to try to piss Severus off, though it clearly had no impact”, he smirked sadly.

Sirius suddenly looked relieved, “Well, that’s good. I just want you to look after yourself for a while. I don’t want to be picking you up off the floor again in a few months”, he smirked warmly, to let Harry know it was said with affection.

“Thank you for being there for me through this. I know you don’t like Severus, but you’ve been really good at just supporting me. Without you, and Ron and Hermione, I’m not sure I would be as sane as I am right now”, he smirked.

“Of course, Harry, I will always be there for you”, he paused for a second and changed the subject, “Now, why don’t we go out and do something fun”, he stopped, smirking, “And you’ll even be able to be seen in public with me”.

It was a subtle dig at Severus and the fact that their relationship had to be kept so hidden, but Harry let it slide. His Godfather had been really good about it all, and it showed how much he was really trying, so a few digs were definitely allowed. He nodded, thankful that he would have something to take his mind of his ex, and what he might be doing right now with his new partner.

Harry really needed some space form his ex, but the universe seemed to be conspiring against him, because just five days later, on Friday evening, he was scheduled to teach the trainees. Harry was sitting beside Ipsum and Davin when Severus walked in, and immediately began writing some information on the board. He didn’t even glance at Harry.

“As you have all received the necessary grades to gain a place on the course I am assuming that you all have a general aptitude for potions”. It wasn’t said in a sarcastic manner, and Harry was surprised. “I will begin teaching you once a month over the next nine months. We will be focusing on how to detect dark potions, how to create necessary potions from limited ingredients, and how to discern subtle differences in potions which can mean the difference between life and death. Essentially, we will be focusing upon survival skills this year”, he told them, his voice becoming a little more passionate as he got into the flow of the teaching. “You will also have the option of specialising in advanced potions in your second year of training. Whilst you all have a general aptitude, I would advise only specialising in this area if you show an above average aptitude, and you are willing to commit yourself. Advanced potions is a difficult subject to Master, and you will be required to pass in order to graduate. I will be available in the final months of this year to discuss whether I believe it will be a suitable subject for you”.

Harry was surprised at the lack of sting in the other man’s words. He seemed to be treating them as adults rather than children, despite some of the trainees only being a year or so older than those he taught at school. In actuality, the class ended up being really interesting, and he felt like he was really learning something new. It was clear how passionate the other man was, and despite a few sneering remarks at certain individual’s he was generally agreeable. He was also inspiring, explaining clearly why something was so important, and what they could do about it. He only wished that Severus had been like this during school. He knew he would have enjoyed it so much more.

Whilst Severus was generally agreeable, he almost completely ignored Harry. Despite the fact that Severus wasn’t his submissive anymore, his Dominant side was itching to put him in his place. He felt disrespected, and humiliated. Ipsum had even whispered to him at one point, “He really doesn’t like you, does he?”. Harry had smirked, though inside he was seething.

The class didn’t finish until nearly half eight, and afterwards he left without even glancing at the Potion’s Master. He felt furious, and physically wound up at the way he was being treated. He was the one who had been dumped, yet it was him that was being ignored and treated like crap. He went out for tea with the other trainees, and they decided they would make this a regular thing after the monthly potion’s class. Nearly everyone had been to school at Hogwarts and had thus been taught by Severus, and for most of the night the conversation focused on how his demeanour with them was now so different.

The following morning, he received a fire call. He wasn’t expecting anyone, so he assumed it would be Ron, perhaps asking him to come over for tea this evening. They seemed to be trying to make sure most of his weekends were full. When he answered the call, however, the head that popped in was a complete stranger. For a moment, he thought it was going to be a sales person. He’d heard that they were beginning to cold call, and he was preparing himself to give a polite “fuck off”, when the voice spoke.

“I’m sorry to bother you Mr Potter, my name is Adducere. I believe Severus may have mentioned me?” he asked him mildly.

“Severus’ guide?” he queried. It was a fairly unusual name.

The other man nodded “I was wondering whether you would be available at the moment for a chat?”

Harry replied affirmatively, “Do you want to come through?” he asked him.

“Thank you, I shall be through momentarily”, the older man replied. Harry stepped back and immediately the other man stepped through, smiling warmly at him as he held out his hand to shake. On first impression he was very elegant, about ten years older than Severus, and handsome. Harry could see parts of Severus in him, and he could see why Severus might have difficulty in transitioning from someone older, elegant, and experienced, to a young, inexperienced Gryffindor.

“Would you like to sit down” he asked, indicating the chair.

Adducere smiled, taking a seat, “Mr Potter…” he began, before Harry interrupted him.

“Please call me Harry”. The other man nodded, and there was a slight pause. Harry couldn’t stop himself, “Is Severus ok?” he asked, desperately wanting to know why the other man might be here.

Adducere grimaced, “I think it is best I explain the situation Harry, but I assure you that he is physically fine.”

 “Oh” Harry said, unsure what that really meant or what to reply to it.

The other man sighed “Harry, I am betraying Severus’ trust in coming here today without his permission, so I ask that you please allow me to finish before you make any, perhaps, rash decisions” Harry raised his eyebrows but nodded. “I am happily married to my own rather feisty submissive” he chuckled, and it was clear he was trying to break up some of the heavy tension in the room. Harry smiled, it was the first time that he could openly acknowledge that Severus had been his submissive, and have a conversation that didn’t exclude a fundamental part of who they were. The other man continued, now serious, “However, I have always remained an intermittent guide to Severus, whenever he has needed me. With the permission of my submissive I have provided him with some stability when he has required it, although there is no sexual component to it. Severus can unfortunately go extended periods of time without a Dominant, and he will occasionally come to me to support him. He has been coming to me over the last seven weeks to provide him with a space for stability and reflection, and at times for, shall we say, more serious discussions”, he raised his eyebrows, and Harry knew exactly what he meant.

It did hurt to know that Severus was being spanked by someone else, an act that had been very intimate and important to them, but he understood why Severus would have needed this; though if he was seeing someone else, why wasn’t he going to them? The only solution that made sense was that the relationship was still too new for this level of intimacy.

Adducere interrupted his internal musings, “Whilst he has been coming to me, he would not provide me with any insight into your break up. I do not feel I am betraying his confidence in telling you that he has been spiralling since ending the relationship. I have never seen him like this. The way he cares for you is unlike anything I have seen, and I could not understand why he ended it. He came to me again last night, and he was in quite a bad way. He was full of guilt and desperate for some guidance and atonement, and afterwards he confessed everything. Apparently, prior to your breakup he was receiving visits from a man, Sirius I believe he said his name was, who convinced him that he was not the best partner for you, and that if he truly loved you he would let you go to find your own happiness in the world”.

“What?” Harry exploded, completely taken aback.

Adducere nodded gravelly, “I also must inform you that Severus is not in an intimate relationship. I am aware that he has informed you that he is with someone new, and whilst that was not technically a lie, it is not the entire truth. Larkin has been posing as his Dominant because Severus was worried that the Dark Lord would attempt to force him into a relationship if he was single. However, there is no romantic component to it”.

“Then why did he feel it was necessary to lie to me”, Harry asked, “Why did he have to hurt me so much by making me think he had jumped straight into another relationship?”.

Adducere looked pained as he continued, “Whilst I do not agree with his reasoning, I can understand it. From what I can gather, Severus was having difficulty in keeping his distance from you, despite his vow. As much as he knew it would effectively end your friendship, he decided that having you believe he was in a relationship was a means of forcing this distance between you. He has been struggling with this decision, both in term of the guilt of lying to you and the knowledge that you would be hurting so much. It is this, I believe, that has been slowly pushing him over the edge. I know you will be angry with him Harry, but I have never seen Severus so fundamentally connected to another person. I know his logic was mistaken but his love for you should never be in any doubt”.

Harry really didn’t know how to feel right now, there was a war going on inside him of competing emotions, “How do you think you would have reacted if your submissive, whom you loved, and were truly happy with, turned around one day, told you they didn’t love you, left you, and then claimed to be seeing someone else?”, he accused the other man, feeling as if he was being cornered.

Adducere sighed, “I understand your anger Harry, and I cannot advice you on what to do, but I felt you should know the truth. Severus is a good man, who loves you more than can be adequately described, but he has suffered many things in his life, and he can be misguided. He requires someone like you, who can help him to see straight and who can be a real partner to him. Severus is an incredibly strong man who finds it difficult to let his guard down, but you seem to have a way of making him let go of his walls, and provide him with the confidence and self-worth that he is sorely missing. There are very few people whom will ever know what kind of man Severus truly is, who can see behind the masks and the walls. With you he seems to have realised that he doesn’t need them, and I suspect that he would not be feeling this way if he did not also give something to you which you truly needed”.

Harry narrowed his eyes, assessing the other man, “Are you sure you are not Dumbledore in disguise?”, he asked him shrewdly, and the other man laughed.

“I assure you I am not, though as you are aware, he is a very good friend of mine” he replied, his eyes twinkling; extremely annoyingly in Harry’s opinion.

Harry thanked the other man for coming to him, before showing him out. As soon as he left, he threw powder into the floo, and seconds later stepped out into the living room of his godfather.

“Harry”, Sirius exclaimed warmly, standing from the couch.

Harry assessed him coldly, “You bastard” he seethed, “How dare you approach Severus”

“Harry, I only did what I thought was best” he stated, throwing up his hands in an apparent attempt to appease him.

“And who are you to make decisions for me?” he spat at him.

“Harry, I am your godfather, I care for you. I couldn’t stand by whilst you were saddled to an evil death eater like Snape” he stated.

“If you cared for me, you’d have looked past your petty prejudices and seen what I truly needed, and how happy Severus made me” he shot back.

Sirius sighed, “Harry you can’t see it now, but Snape wasn’t good for you. You need someone who can truly be there for you, who can support you, and who will love you the way you deserve”.

“And who exactly is going to fit this bill better than Severus?” Harry barked at him, shaking his head in exasperation.

“Well, someone like me”, Sirius replied quietly, staring at him meaningfully.

“What?” Harry asked, taken completely off-guard.

“Harry, I could be what you need. I could give you much more than Snape ever could” the older man stated enthusiastically.

“So that’s why you did this? it was nothing to do with my happiness, but because you needed Severus out the way to get what you wanted”, he seethed.

“Harry, Snape isn’t right for you, I would be exactly what you needed” he retorted quickly, taking a step forward.

Harry glared at him, making him pause in his advances, “I’m a fucking Bloodline Dominant, arsehole” he spat, and watched as Sirius’ face contorted into a look of shock, “So even if I was remotely interested in a relationship with you, do you want to spend your life on your knees, obeying my every word?”.

“I’m sure we could work something out” Sirius replied, although his voice was now hesitant and unsure.

“Don’t be so fucking ridiculous Sirius, there’s no way you’d have the balls or the strength to keep me happy. You’re a pathetic immature idiot, and the only thing you make me want to do to you is punch you in the face” he replied, his voice now cold.

“What, and you think that Snape can remotely make you happy?”, he shouted.

“I don’t think Sirius, I know he can. He is everything you’re not”, he returned, his voice still hard and cold.

“Oh c’mon, Snape’s Snape, he’s a hard-nosed bastard, and if he makes you so happy, and you’re so damn in love, then why did he leave you?”, the other man challenged with a light sneer.

Harry looked at him with disdain, “Firstly if you think he’s hard-nosed, you definitely don’t know the first thing about him, and secondly, he left me because as usual he has put other people’s welfare before his own. He is selfless, caring, and compassionate. Everything you are not”.

“But…”.

“No”, Harry cut him off, “I won’t discuss this anymore. I want you to stay away from me and stay away from Severus”. He lowered his voice into the most dominant tone he had, “If you come between us again, then you and I are going to have more than just words, do I make myself clear?”.

“But..”, Sirius began, his voice meek.

“I said. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?”.

Sirius merely nodded. Harry looked at him once more with disgust, and then throwing powder into the floo, he walked into the fire and headed directly to Severus’. He was surprised that the direct floo was still open to him but he was grateful that it was.

“Severus Snape”, he barked, as soon as he had landed in the sitting room, “Get through here now”.

A split second later Severus walked into the room, surprise written clearly on his face. “Harry, what are you doing here?”, he asked him, his tone giving nothing away.

Harry stared at him coldly, the anger and hurt wrestling inside him. He watched as Severus swallowed almost imperceptibly, and a brief flicker of guilt passed across his face. Harry was so attuned to the other man that he could see his expressions clearly, though to others they would be, most likely, unreadable.

“I had a visit from Adducere”, he announced, his voice hard.

Severus’ eyes opened to the size of saucers, “How dare he, I…”, he began angrily, but Harry cut him off.

“Don’t you dare Severus”, he warned, and the other man stopped speaking immediately. “You lied to me”.

The elder man glanced away. “It was for the best. Adducere had no right to tell you any different, I told him that in confidence”.

“You left me because of Sirius?”, he spat, “Did I truly mean that little to you that I was so easy to walk away from?”. Despite his anger, his chest was hurting at the sight of the other man.

“Of course not, I did it because you are everything to me. I wanted to give you the life you deserved. It’s not Sirius’ fault, he just pointed out things that I already knew but was trying to deny”, he stated adamantly.

“Like what?” Harry demanded angrily.

“You are only eighteen, you deserve to have some fun in your life, not have to worry about a beaten up old death eater. We can’t even be open about our relationship, no-one would accept it, and it would just mean you getting hurt over and over”, he said sincerely, appearing to truly mean what he was saying.

“What? So I’m supposed to party, get drunk, sleep around with a bunch of men who only want me for my fame, instead of coming home to the man I love and being truly happy? Oh yes I can see exactly why I’d be much better off” he spat sarcastically, “And don’t give me the crap about being old, you’re only in your 30’s and wizards live for a hell of a long time, and really you’re going to play the death eater card. But of course, poor Severus, the nasty old death eater, scared of what the papers might say about you?”, he shouted, finally losing his temper.

Severus looked at him with a hurt expression, which only served to wind him up more, because he didn’t want to feel guilty, or feel sorry for the other man. He wanted to be angry for everything he’d put him through.

“Sirius wanted you out the way because he thought that he and I should have a relationship” he told him, reigning in his anger to a cold bite, and he watched as Severus’ eyes narrowed angrily “But that is not the issue. You listened to someone else instead of coming to me, your partner and Dominant, and you made decisions about us that weren’t yours to make. To be honest I’m glad that you’ve done this now, because now I can truly see what you are, and I can be glad that I got out of it before this went any further.”

“It wasn’t just that Harry”, Severus began, his voice soft, “I nearly screwed up. He caught a glimpse of you in my memories. It took everything I had to come up with a decent lie. If he suspected for a moment that we were together he’d use me to get to you. I know you Harry. You are the epitome of good, and selfless to an almost destructive level. You’d come after me and put yourself in danger.”

“And we should have worked out how to deal with that together. It should have been us against the world, but you chose to disregard what we had. You made a conscious decision to break my heart Severus, rather than come to me to work it out together. If someone can honestly do that, then they weren’t in the relationship anyway, so you made the right decision in the end. You are right, you aren’t the right person for me”, he told him disdainfully. He stared at him for a short time, and felt even more angry that Severus had looked down and refused to look back up at him. He sneered angrily before turning swiftly and walking towards the floo.

“Harry” the other man stated suddenly, his voice suddenly a little angry. “It’s not like it really took you that long to get over me, so I don’t know how you have the right to say that I wasn’t in the relationship. I might have lied to you about being with Larkin, but there’s nothing in the world could have made me date someone else right now”, he crossed his arms and glared angrily at him.

Harry gazed at him emotionlessly, and he saw the other man twitch nervously. He guessed his expression was probably similar to how he looked when he was about to scold his submissive. “Not that it’s any of your business really, but unlike you I don’t actually want to consciously hurt you. I never dated anyone. Yes, he asked, but I told him I was still in love with someone else. Ron and Hermione just wanted to get back at you a little for hurting me”.

Severus’ glare fell away from his face and there were so many emotions flitting across his face that Harry couldn’t read them. They stared at each other, and then Harry sighed, turning away, his anger mingled with stomach turning pain. His heart was breaking into pieces again. It felt like it was literally ripping in two. He knew he’d barely make it home before breaking apart. He walked towards the floo, needing to get away from him.

“Harry”, the other man called again, his voice suddenly full of desperation, but Harry ignored him. He didn’t want to hear any more apologies, or any more explanations. He leaned up to grab some floo powder and was just about to throw it in the fire when a small voice behind him spoke.

“I love you”, Severus stated softly, his voice broken.

Harry halted, wanting to be able to just walk away. Severus’ love for him wasn’t really in doubt, and a part of him knew that the other man had done all this simply because he loved him so much, but there was another part of him that was badly broken by all this; bruised and devastated, and reluctant to prolong the agony.

“Please Harry”, Severus pleaded, “I truly thought it was for the best. I don’t know how to make this work, and to keep you safe, but I can’t… I can’t lose you”, he sobbed, a sob that ripped at Harry’s emotions. He’d never heard him so broken, or heard him cry without it being related to punishment. He turned reluctantly, wanting desperately to just escape from it all, but unable to leave when the man he truly loved was so broken, even if he had done it to himself. Severus was staring at him with wide pleading eyes, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. “I was stupid Harry, I know that. I wanted to make you happy, and to keep you safe, and I thought that in the end it would be what you wanted…but I was wrong,”, he paused, “please don’t leave”, he finished, his voice a mixture of desperation and defeat.

Harry stared at him for a few moments, “You really hurt me Severus. You honestly broke my heart. How do I know that the next time someone makes a comment about our age, or you being a death eater, or some other part of your psyche, or if someone threatens us, that you’re not just going to take off again? I can’t go through this pain over and over, it’s too much. It might be better just to end it now, because how can I feel secure in our relationship?”. He could feel his own tears welling up as he spoke.

Severus looked away for a moment, shame and guilt written into every line of his body, before he seemed to make a decision. He walked over to Harry and then dropped to his knees. “Harry, I can’t take back what I have done. I was mistaken, I realise that. All I can guarantee you is that if you give me one more chance I promise to always talk to you before I make any kind of life decision again. There’s a reason you’re the Dominant Harry, because I trust you to know what’s best. I know I’ve said it before, and whilst I did believe it, this has made me realise that I honestly do trust you to know what’s best… and I need you” he admitted, “I will always rely on your judgement. Sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for you, and my insecurities take over. All I can do is promise to fully put my trust in you. I know I’ve hurt you Harry, and I’ll do anything to make it up to you”.

Harry contemplated things for a moment, “Severus if you were that insecure then clearly I haven’t given you what you truly need…”

The other man cut him off, looking at him seriously “You give me more than what I need. You changed me and you know that”, he said sincerely, “But I can’t completely change 38 years of insecurities in a few months. They will always be there, and sometimes I will need help to see passed them. You are the only person I have ever admitted my insecurities to”, he finished, staring at him meaningfully.

Harry thought about it, acknowledging how much his own insecurities had taken over since their breakup. He knew how easy it was to get lost in them and he truly couldn’t blame the other man for that, but it didn’t change what had happened in the last seven weeks. He sighed, “I can’t just jump back into a relationship. You say you trust me, and I am sorry to hurt you, but right now I don’t trust you”.

Hurt and pain flickered across the other man’s face, but he nodded resignedly, “I understand”, he stated, his voice cracking.

“Look” Harry replied, running his hands through his own messy hair in frustration, “I do love you, that hasn’t changed, but I’m hurt and alone, and I don’t know what to do. I need some time. Give me a few days and I will think about it. I will come and see you next Wednesday, ok?” he said softly, his chest hurting at the broken sight of the man he loved. Part of him just wanted to grab him, and never let go, but he knew he needed to sort things out for himself. He needed to know if he could forgive Severus and trust him again, because he didn’t want half a relationship with him. He’d rather have no relationship than a broken one.

“Ok” Severus replied softly, looking down.

Harry nodded, turning, and throwing the floo powder into the fire. Just before entering he turned back. Severus was staring at him with desperate eyes, kneeling on the floor, his posture broken. Steeling himself he turned again, stepping into the floo “I will see you on Wednesday, seven pm” he called, just before the pull of the floo took him into its grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the explanation. Considering all of your theories it might disappoint a few people!!
> 
> To Curlysupergirl and PinkPants. I don't really know how safe this chapter is yet. It's better than the last one, but you might want to hold off xx


	29. Reconciliations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my essay in, so here is the next chapter :-) :-)

By Wednesday, Harry still didn’t have a clue what to do. He loved Severus more than anything in the world, and he’d been sure that he’d wanted to spend his life with him, but what he had been through in the last month he knew he couldn’t go through again. He couldn’t reconcile the fact that someone who supposedly loved him so much could have voluntarily hurt him as badly as Severus had. How could he trust that the other man wouldn’t suddenly change his mind again in the future?

He’d spent the previous day with Ron and Hermione. It was clear that they wanted him to take Severus back, but they also understood where he was coming from. They didn’t have an answer for how he could learn to trust him, though Hermione had pointed out that in any relationship, by giving someone your heart, you were always going to leave yourself vulnerable and open to being hurt. It was why love was such a powerful emotion, because it left you stripped to the core, and defenceless. Sometimes he truly hated how logical she was. But, Harry needed to know whether he could let everything that had happened go, truly give the other man his heart, and trust in Severus to be his defences. He couldn’t be in a relationship where resentment lay, and where he couldn’t truly let his heart be overtaken.

Harry was due to floo over to Severus’ at 7pm, but by 6pm he couldn’t leave it any longer. He knew the other man would be working himself up, and with every minute he himself was pacing more and more, and his anxiety was steadily increasing. He hadn’t made a decision even by the time he was walking towards the floo. He needed to see Severus and properly talk it out, now that he was calmer. Sighing and steeling himself for the night ahead, he threw some powder into the floo, and landed rather inelegantly in Severus’ living room. He hoped that the other man would forgive him for coming so early. Severus wasn’t there, but there were voices coming from the bedroom.

“Larkin, would you get off that, you are going to crease it”. Harry’s stomach dropped, had Harry left it too late? Were Severus and Larkin now actually together? His stomach twisted, and he felt physically sick.

He could hear Larkin laughing, “Why are you putting so much effort into this? I hardly think Harry is going be swayed by how pretty you look” he jested, his tone mocking, but in a friendly way.

Severus sighed, “I don’t know. I suppose it gives me something to focus on.”

There was silence for a few moments, “Severus, stop for a moment will you.  You are exhausted. When was the last time you properly slept?”

“I don’t remember” Severus replied, and it was clear in his voice that he was drained. “Probably before I got myself into this mess”

“Would you stop already.” Larkin replied, sounding exasperated, “You’ve beaten yourself up enough over the last two months. Yes, you made a mistake but you did what you thought was best, and Harry sounds like a decent guy, so while he might be hurting right now, I’m sure he will eventually understand”

“You didn’t see him though” Severus replied tiredly, “Do you know what it’s like to stand in front of the person you would die for, to watch them crumbling in pain, and know that you caused it?”

Larkin chuckled, “This Harry has made you all soft, and poetic, I would definitely like to meet the man who can make Severus Snape wax lyrical”

“He may have a particular hold upon me, however you do not. I would have no compunction about ending your miserable existence” Severus stated darkly.

“Hey, hey” Larkin laughed, “Could you at least wait until I’ve seduced that cute redhead I met last night”.

“I am not completely heartless. I will grant you one dying wish” Severus intoned. At that moment, they walked out the bedroom, and Severus came face to face with Harry. His eyes widened immediately, and his gaze flicked between Harry and Larkin. “Harry” he began, “This is not what it looks like” he stated, a little desperately.

Harry smiled at him reassuringly, “I know”.

The other man, who was obviously Larkin, walked towards him, holding out his hand. He wasn’t classically handsome, but he was intriguing. He had a subtle aura of strength, and mischievousness in his air. “Mr Potter” he stated, nodding his head formally, “It is very good to meet you, I have heard much about you”.

Harry shook his hand, “Hello” he replied, unsure what else to say, he didn’t even know Larkin’s surname.

“I must go, I am dreadfully late. Goodbye Severus” he stated, turning to the other man, before turning back and nodding again at Harry, “Good evening Mr Potter, I do hope we shall meet again.” He advanced towards the floo and within seconds disappeared, leaving them alone, a silence overtaking the apartment.

“Harry, honestly, Larkin is just a friend” Severus told him, breaking the silence.

“I know” he reassured him, “I heard you talking. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I just couldn’t wait any longer so I came over early. I wouldn’t have come if I knew you had visitors”

Severus nodded “Do you want to sit down?” he asked, gesturing to the couch. Overall it was awkward. They were treating each other like formal strangers, despite the fact that they’d had sex on that couch more than once.

Harry sat, and waited for the other man to join him. Severus sat awkwardly on the couch, flicking his eyes at Harry before looking away. Harry studied him a moment, he really did look handsome this evening. He was casual but elegant, and it was obvious he had spent time getting ready. There was nothing sexual about his outfit, but to Harry he always looked pretty edible anyway. They sat for a while in uncomfortable silence, until Severus finally asked the question that was like a big pink elephant in the room.

“Have you come to a decision?” he asked quietly.

Harry looked at him, and their eyes met briefly, before he looked away again. He shook his head sighing. “No” he answered honestly.

Again, the silence descended between them as he thought. Harry looked over to the other man who was awkwardly fiddling with a crease in his trousers. He smiled to himself. Severus’ emotions were so open around him, even now; it would be rare for him to be open enough to let anyone else see if he was anxious or worried. Harry took time to really look at him. He looked tired and withdrawn. There were dark circles around his eyes, and he looked thinner than he had been. Harry realised how much this really must have affected the other man. He contemplated what it must have been like, to think you were doing the best for someone, and hurting yourself in the process.

“I need you to explain it to me. I need to know all of it”, Harry told him.

Severus sighed, but nodded, “The first time Sirius approached me was the night after you met the other Auror’s. You were late home, and he called me by floo. He was very reasonable and said that he just wanted to talk. If he had been difficult I probably wouldn’t have let him through, but I thought he was perhaps trying to bury our history in order to support you”.

“Severus, why would you do that after everything he did to you? I had no intention of ever asking you to try to be friends with him”, he stated meaningfully.

“I know, but I wanted to see if it was a possibility. I didn’t want you to have to worry about trying to keep us apart forever”, he grimaced. “When he came though however, he started talking about how worried he was about you, and the danger it was putting you in considering my role as a death eater. He remained very reasonable, and he seemed genuinely worried about you. He then began talking about how you deserved to have a normal life, considering everything you had been through, and genuinely asked whether I thought I could truly give that to you”, he sighed again, “I honestly didn’t have an answer, and he said he would give me time to think and we could talk again. You didn’t come home for another couple of hours, and it really started to play on my mind. I started thinking about how people would react to us having a relationship once the truth could be known. I honestly don’t know how to protect you from the backlash that will inevitably occur. I also started thinking about how even being in a relationship with me was putting you in danger, and how you shouldn’t be having to deal with caring for me after I have been summoned. You are 18, you shouldn’t have to be in a relationship that is so complicated, and stops you having fun”. His shoulders were beginning to slump as he spoke. “When you came home, I was angry with myself for letting you get into a relationship that was so difficult. I should have stopped it before it got to that point. But I also couldn’t imagine giving you up, and I felt selfish and worthless for holding onto something that I didn’t deserve. When you came home you were as caring as you usually are, and of course you thought you had done something wrong, which just made me angrier with myself, and I ended up taking it out on you”.

“Why didn’t you tell me that night?”, he asked gently.

“I nearly did, but then I thought about how it was just another way to make things more difficult for you. I knew you would be angry at Sirius, and I didn’t want to take away the last part of your family”. Severus had barely even glanced at him as he spoke, clearly it was taking a lot just to admit what had happened

“Severus, you were my family. You, Ron and Hermione, and the Weasley’s. Sirius was merely a last bit of connection to my parents”, he told him adamantly.

Severus gazed at him for a moment, and then sighed, “The next two weeks simply went in the same vain. Everything that happened made me question how good I was for you. Your plans with your friends kept being cancelled because of me, I nearly screwed up with the Dark Lord, and I kept seeing how good you were. You nearly quit your job because of a man who tried to take you to be murdered. Merlin knows what you would have put yourself through for me. I felt unworthy of you, and the visits by Sirius only served to reinforce that. You’d been talking to him more, so he always knew when you would be away. He visited four times overall. I still couldn’t face giving you up, but was trying to convince myself that it was what was for the best. I couldn’t control my moods. I knew I was being really difficult, and it was hurting more to see you trying to help me and second-guessing yourself. I was also constantly lying to you, and I wasn’t handling the guilt very well. I kept deciding that I was going to leave, and then you would smile, or laugh or say something meaningful, and I couldn’t imagine living without you, but in the end I had to stop being selfish, and I tried to let you go”

“Severus, you are an idiot. You made me so happy, more than I ever thought possible. I couldn’t imagine any other life that I would have rather had. And you are also one of the best men I have ever met. You talk about not being good, but everything you do is because you have such a good heart. You put yourself in danger every day to try to keep people safe. Even now you are putting yourself at risk with the potion, and you don’t honestly think I forgot about the fact that you were willing to let yourself be raped to keep me safe”, Harry told him meaningfully, and watched as Severus blushed slightly.

Severus coughed and changed the subject, although Harry was pleased he hadn’t tried to outright deny it. “I am truly sorry that I told you I was seeing someone else, but every day was hard not to contact you, and then when you nearly kissed me, I panicked.”

“Yes, that I am particularly angry with you about. You really don’t pick the best solutions to a problem, do you?” he stated, though there was a hint of affection in it.

“No. I’ve never been particularly good at seeing the best solution. I tend to make things ten times worse in reality”, he smirked self-depreciatingly.

“So, what should you have done instead Severus, with everything I mean”, Harry asked him seriously.

“I should have gone to my Dominant, and confessed my worries, and trusted in him to help me to work through things”, he replied seriously.

“Yes, you should have. You gave your submission to me so you shouldn’t have been keeping secrets. Even without that, I was your partner, you should have let me help you”, he told him and he couldn’t quite keep the scolding tone out of his voice.

“I know”, he replied, dropping his eyes.

They sat in silence for a while as Harry gazed at him. He realised that Severus didn’t have the luxury of deciding whether to give his heart to him, because he’d already done it. He’d given everything he had to Harry, and there was nothing left to give. Severus always seemed so strong, but there were parts of him that he needed Harry to look after, just as there were parts of Harry that he needed Severus to look after. Severus needed to know that his heart was safe with Harry, and that he would always be cared for. They were a pair, an indisputable weirdly perfect pair. There was no longer a choice for Harry, he couldn’t decide whether to entrust Severus with his heart, because in honesty it already belonged to the other man. All he had to decide was whether he was going to put himself through more pain by trying to live without it.

 “I don’t want to lose you” he said quietly, and Severus looked over to him, assessing what he meant.

“Does that mean…you will take me back?” the elder man asked nervously.

“We have a lot to discuss. I won’t put up with this kind of behaviour again, but…yes, I can’t imagine living without you”, he said, suddenly feeling really vulnerable.

Severus moved forward, dropping to the floor to kneel at his feet. He grasped Harry’s hands and leant down to kiss them. “Harry thank you for giving me this chance, I promise I’ll do everything in my power never to hurt you again.”

 “I love you Severus, please, just don’t do anything that stupid again” he pleaded, leaning down to grasp the man’s face and bringing it forward until their lips met. It was warm, and perfect; cementing their bond to each other.

“Never” Severus stated intensely when Harry pulled away.

“We need to learn to trust each other again. I want to date, just for a short while, ok? Just us, no Dominance or submission, just two people who want to have a relationship.”

Severus sat up onto the couch, pulling the younger man against him. “I will do whatever you wish Harry. If you want to date for a while then that is what we will do, although…”, he began nervously, “As much as I will try not to be submissive around you, it is unfortunately inherent in everything I do with you. We built our relationship initially on my submission to you, so I am not sure I will be able to fully stop”.

Harry nodded, “I know, I feel the same. I didn’t mean forever. I just meant going on a few dates, and getting to really know each other again. I know our dynamic will always be there, but I thought if we didn’t have to worry about you having to obey me, or me punishing you, then we might find it a little easier”.

Severus ran his hands over Harry’s stomach, ““I understand Harry, but you should also be aware, that I have been reliably informed by other Bloodline Dominant’s that my behaviour will likely push you towards being very strict with me, until you feel I have earned back your trust, and learned my place. I am not sure how well that will mesh with your idea of dating without our dynamics”.

Harry turned to look, “That doesn’t worry you?”.

Severus shook his head, “In reality, I am wracked with guilt, I will need that from you in order to forgive myself. I know myself that I will need to see your Dominance over me and your forgiveness of me, in order to let this all go”.

Harry nodded, leaning back against his chest and rubbing his hands against Severus’ which were still massaging circles into his stomach. “Well can we at least go on a couple of dates? I mean this seems to be getting more complicated by the minute”, he snorted.

“I will do whatever you wish Harry”, he returned, and Harry huffed.

“Oh yes, this no submission thing is getting off to a great start”, he dead-panned, turning to glare at him jokingly.

Severus looked at him a little confused, before suddenly huffing with laughter, “Take that as a loving partner wishing to please you rather than a submissive”, he returned amusedly

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Severus interrupted it, “Harry, I love you” he stated meaningfully, “I am sorry I made you think otherwise. I know it will take time to forgive me for what I have done, but please know that my love for you was never in question”.

“I do know that Severus. It’s probably the only reason why I’m still here. You hurt me more than I thought possible, but even in all the pain I somehow knew that you loved me”, he replied sincerely.

“When you are ready Harry, I will ask you to punish me”, the elder man replied.

“Not yet Severus, but soon. I need time just to be us”, he returned, and he could hear a rumbling of agreement from Severus’ chest.

Harry went home later that night. They had agreed that they would have a few dates, and that they wouldn’t sleep over or have sex. Harry just wanted time to re-establish them as a couple, before thinking about boundaries and punishment. Harry really needed to feel safe in Severus’ love before he could think about giving him his Dominance. People always talked about how vulnerable giving submission was, and how it was a gift, but they rarely spoke about how it was the same for a Dominant. How they also needed to feel safe and trust in the other person, and how it was about giving a fundamental part of themselves to someone else.

They went out for dinner on Friday evening, and they put on their glamour’s and went to a Quidditch match on the Saturday. Harry had managed to buy tickets from a friend, to one of the International test matches, and had invited Severus, who had agreed eagerly. He had never seen Severus’ so excited, he lost himself in the game, shouting out when they made a mistake and cheering loudly when they scored. It made Harry feel all warm and gooey watching him be so very normal, and carefree. They went out again the following Monday to a comedy club which Severus had arranged, and whilst Harry had found the entire thing hilarious, Severus had barely cracked a smile. He guessed that the jokes were a little too immature for the Potion’s Master, but he didn’t fail to note the looks of affection he would give when Harry found something particularly amusing. It was comfortable and fun to spend some quality time with his partner, and he was a little perturbed at how quickly he seemed to be forgiving the other man, and trusting him again. He didn’t know whether that was a good thing, or he was simply setting himself up for more heartbreak.

He was however, really missing their dynamic. They had managed to keep their overt Dominance and submission to a minimum, but it was hard. Harry would catch himself directing what they were doing, and Severus tended simply to go along with everything he suggested. He also had to consciously hold himself back from giving direct orders, and he could see what Severus meant about him becoming stricter. It was almost overpowering how much he wanted to tell the other man what to do, and see his partner obey him.

He was sitting on his bed alone one evening, almost a week after they got back together, and he was really starting to miss the other man. He decided it wouldn’t really hurt to send him a couple of messages through their parchment.

“Are you awake?”, he asked, and for a few seconds his heart was in his mouth.

“Well, I am now”, the reply came through almost immediately. Harry didn’t really know how to process that, was the other man annoyed at him? Barely three seconds later his magic tingled. “Sorry, my sarcasm doesn’t exactly transfer well to the written page”.

Harry snorted, amused despite himself. “What are you doing?”

The pause was a little longer this time, “What would you like me to be doing?”. Clearly the other man had thought about whether to send this message or not. It seemed that whilst he was struggling with his Dominance, perhaps Severus was also struggling with his submission.

He couldn’t stop himself smiling, feeling his stomach begin to curl a little in desire. “I know exactly what I would like you to be doing, but it wouldn’t be very responsible of me”, he wrote.

“Must you always be so responsible?”

“You yourself said we should never do anything without talking it though first”, Harry replied.

“Clearly another example of my idiocy”, Severus replied, and before Harry could write a comeback another line came through, “Although technically we are talking it through right now”.

Harry paused, he knew this was crossing the boundaries he had set, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Do you want to be a good boy for me?”.

Immediately the answer came through, “Yes, Sir”.

Oh God, Harry was getting hard and they hadn’t even done anything yet, but it had been so long since the other man had addressed him like this.

“Get on your knees”, he wrote.

“Sir, if you will permit, I can write wandlessley”.

“Yes, boy, I want you to get on your knees and take your cock out”, he waited a few seconds, “Now I want you to begin to touch yourself, though just barely”.

“Yes, Sir”.

“What are you thinking about whilst you touch yourself?”

“I am imagining being on my knees for you, with your cock deep in my mouth”.

Harry groaned, and decided that it would probably be best if he also tried this wandless writing thing. He put the page down, and then pushed down his boxers, grasping his cock.

“You really know how to turn me on. I’ve got my cock in my hand, imagining the same thing”

“Oh God, Sir” was all the reply that came through.

“You can begin to stroke yourself a little firmer, but I want you to keep it slow”, he paused, “Now tell me more about your fantasy”.

“You are standing above me, staring at me severely as I beg to worship your cock. I am trying to show you how obedient I can be. You haven’t been that happy with my behaviour, and you have been very strict with me all day.”

Harry was now hard as a rock, but he couldn’t stop himself smirking. It definitely sounded like their relationship. “Keep going”, he ordered.

“You grab the back of my head, and pull it back, to stare down at me firmly and you tell me I will only be allowed to come if I can pleasure you properly”.

Harry began to pull a little more firmly at his cock as he imagined the scenario that Severus was painting in his head.

“How turned on are you right now?”

“I am so hard, Sir. Going this slow is like torture”

“Continue”, he ordered, and he could almost hear the other man groan.

“I lean forward as you continue to stare down me, and I pull out your cock. You are half hard. I begin running my tongue up and down the length of your cock, and I can feel it harden against my tongue. When you are fully hard, I grasp it firmly, and begin slowly drawing my hand up and down it, whilst I take just the tip into my mouth”, there was a pause, “Are you enjoying this, Sir?”

“You have no idea boy”, he wrote back, “I am so hard, I can almost feel your warm mouth around me”, he paused for a second, “I am sure I didn’t give you permission to stop your story, now did I?”

“No, sorry Sir”

“Take that as a warning if you wish to come tonight”

“I don’t even know how to explain to you how hard you are making me, Sir”

“I like knowing I can make you so hard with only my words. now continue,” he ordered, “though you may begin to go a little faster”

“Thank you, Sir.” The words disappeared to be replaced by new ones, “I begin to move my mouth slowly along your cock, taking more and more of you into my mouth. You groan above me, and I like knowing you are enjoying yourself. I like knowing that I can be good for you. I move my mouth up and down your cock, starting off slow and going faster as you begin to pant and groan.

Dear God, Harry was so turned on. To know that Severus enjoyed giving him a blowjob as much as he enjoyed receiving one, and to have the other man detail it was exceptionally hot.

“I start to think about deepthroating you. I have to prepare myself, because you are so big when you are really hard, and it takes everything I have not to choke on you”.

“Go faster boy, touch your balls”

“Yes, Sir”. Severus continued with his story, but the sentences were shorter and more sporadic in nature and Harry guessed he was having trouble remaining focused. “I manage to deep throat you, and I can feel you slide into my throat. I groan with the pleasure. I feel completely submissive to you now, and I can’t stop myself from moaning. I can hear you groan above me, and my own cock jumps at how turned on I am. You order me to begin pleasuring myself, and you grab the back of my head taking control of my movements, plunging yourself in and out of my mouth. I am completely powerless to your will, and I am surrounded by sensations. I desperately want you to release down my throat, and claim me with your come”.

“Touch yourself harder boy, I want you to take yourself to the edge. I am not going to last much longer.

“Sir, the thought of you touching yourself is unbelievably hot. I am already close to the edge”.

“Keep touching yourself, bring yourself right to the edge, until the feelings are almost overwhelming. I don’t expect you to write anymore boy. I know how you lose yourself when you are this close. I love watching you let go, and seeing you shudder through an orgasm. I love watching you tap into your submission. There is nothing hotter than when I watch you feel safe enough to let go. I am going to come soon boy. I want you to keep pleasuring yourself, but watch the page for my order.

Harry pleasured himself roughly, replaying Severus’s scene in his mind. He was painfully hard, and he needed to come soon. He arched up into his hand, pulling at himself. When he was right on the brink he sent one word to the parchment, “Come”, and then he let the orgasm rip through him, screaming out his release, and grasping onto the bedcovers as it overpowered him.

When he had finally panted through his orgasm he turned back to the page, “Are you still there?”

“Yes, Sir, though I’m not sure my body is still alive”

Harry snorted, “That was amazing, thank you”

“You are welcome,”, there was a pause, “That was certainly a new experience. It was a lot hotter than I expected it to be”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, sir, I did not allow myself to go into my subspace. I would not feel comfortable letting go without you here”

“Good, boy”, he returned, feeling warm that the other man would admit to how safe Harry made him feel. “Do you still want me to come over after work tomorrow?”

“Yes, I was not going to each much in the great hall. I hoped we might have a late dinner together?”

“Yes, I would like that, now I am going to sleep. I feel all exhausted now for some odd reason”

“I can’t think why that might be”.

“Goodnight”

Goodnight, Sir”

Harry woke up the next morning feeling happier than he had in a long time. He knew they still had a lot to work on and they had a lot to discuss but he was starting to think that he really might be able to get over it. He was also recognising that he would definitely end up being strict with the other man. He needed him to show his submission for him to be able to fully let this go. He had talked for a while the previous evening, with permission from Severus, with Adducere. He had explained his feelings, and his need for Severus to show him his submission to him. He wasn’t sure this was the best way to handle it, but Adducere had reassured him this was normal within Bloodlines, and that whilst he would feel the need to be strict with him, Severus would also be craving that level of Dominance. He was realising that there were things about his Bloodline that Severus hadn’t been aware of, and that made sense considering he was a submissive. But, Severus had initially told him it only gave him a head start, but he was coming to realise there were some differences. Adducere had informed him that his growing need to have Severus prove his submission to him, was a Bloodline thing. It would become overwhelming, and Harry would want to become stricter the longer it didn’t happen. It would also eventually break them up if Severus couldn’t prove himself, as Harry would never feel comfortable in the relationship. Apparently, it went back to when Bloodlines would bond for life, thus they had to make sure they were a compatible couple. That level of disobedience would mean that each partner had to prove they were worthy, both in terms of giving their submission and taking it, to ensure each person would be happy in a life-long bond. He was definitely finding it easier to manage things with having another Bloodline to talk to.

He floo’d into Severus’ after work the following evening as planned. It was well after teatime but the other man was waiting for him, and the smells coming from the kitchen indicated he had cooked him something.

“Hi”, Harry smiled, genuinely pleased to see him.

Severus smiled back, coming over to greet him, “Good evening”. There was an awkward pause at the end of the sentence, and Harry realised his partner wasn’t sure whether he should be addressing him formally or not, considering the previous night.

He smiled at him, pulling him forward for a warm kiss, “You can call me Sir, if you wish to”, he told him, and he could feel some of the tension release from the elder man’s body. “In fact, I think tonight would be a good night to start talking about our boundaries and expectations”.

“Yes, Sir”, Severus replied, looking pleased. This was the first time he had called him Sir in over two months, and Harry couldn’t help enjoying it.

“But first, something smells good, are you planning on feeding me at any point today?”, he teased.

“So demanding”, Severus huffed playfully.

Harry laughed, “Did you really expect anything less? I mean if you don’t want a demanding partner, might I suggest someone who is not a Dominant”, he shot back amusedly.

“I might have to think about it”, he said, but swooped down to kiss him forcefully, belying his words.

They had dinner and then Harry pulled him over to the couch. “I want us to start building a relationship again”, he told him, “We need to have a serious discussion before we go any further, so I want you to sit on the couch and we talk about this fully. No avoiding any questions by saying Yes Sir or No Sir, ok?”

The other man nodded, “I am glad that you have gotten to this point Harry”, he stopped for a second, “The last time we had serious conversations about setting up boundaries you couldn’t stop blushing, and you squeaked when I mentioned the word spankings. You have certainly come a long way since then”, he observed.

Harry smiled, “I had a good mentor”, he replied, and the other man nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“Severus, I want to be with you, but I won’t tolerate anything like what has happened these last few months. Be warned Severus, if you leave me again, no matter your reasoning, I will not come back, am I clear on that fact?” he told him seriously.

“I am not trying to be flippant here, but Yes, Sir. I am well aware that this is my only chance, and I am grateful that you have given me this. I do not deserve you”.

“And therein lies the problem Severus, you do deserve me, just as I deserve you. I know you struggle with that sometimes, just as I also struggle with it. Don’t you think there have been times where I have questioned whether I am really good enough for you?”, he asked.

Severus’ eyes widened, “But you are more than perfect, how can you honestly believe you are not good enough for me. It makes no sense”.

“And I would say the same back to you. So let us make a pact right now that if we have times where we don’t feel that we are good enough for each other we talk about it. We remember how much we love each other, and we remember the pain of what we have been through these last few months”. The other man nodded his consent. “But, I am making a non-negotiable rule. It is clear that you cannot be trusted to bring things to me which you are worrying about”, he watched as the other man blushed and looked down momentarily, “I know you struggle to bring your worries to me, but considering how bad it gets when you don’t, I am no longer going to allow you away with this. You will not hide things from me Severus. You will bring them to me and we will discuss them, just as I will bring my worries to you. I want you to take time to think about this one, because if you cannot agree to this rule then we will have to consider whether a relationship between us is appropriate”.

Severus stared at him meaningfully, “I agree to this rule Harry, not just as your submissive but as your partner. I will trust in you to support me. I have never had this level of intimacy or support before, and I did not manage it well, but I need your support now, just as I need to support you”.

Harry smiled at him proudly, “Good, but just in case, once a week, we will have a specific time in which we really talk about our week, and anything which is meaningful for us, both good and bad.” Again the other man nodded, “Additionally,”, he began, staring at him with hard eyes, “if I believe you are hiding something from me I will ground you until you are willing to confide in me. Are these both acceptable rules”.

Severus cheeks immediately turned red, “You will ground me?”, he asked meekly, clearly needing it clarified.

Harry affirmed this, making it clear by his demeanour and tone that it wasn’t an idle threat, “Can you accept this rule?”.

“Yes, I can accept this rule, though it is humiliating.”, he confessed, “I haven’t been grounded since I was a child”.

“And I will never need to ground you if you can follow the rules and not keep things hidden from me”, he told him seriously.

“Yes, Sir”, the other man acknowledged, his cheeks still flushed.

Harry smirked, “You told me to think of other means of punishment, you said spanking was only one of them”,

“Grounding was hardly what I had in mind”, he grouched.

“It is what I have decided is for the best”, Harry told him softly.

The elder man sighed, “I know”.

“Now, in terms of our previous rules, was there anything you wanted to change, or that made you unhappy?”, he asked him.

“No, Sir. I truly enjoyed the kind of relationship we had”, he replied.

Harry nodded, “As did I, so you still want to give me the same rights over you? That is punishment, rules, social time, alcohol etc?”

“Yes, Sir, I felt comfortable with the rules we had”, he returned, smiling.

Harry sighed, “What we do have to think about however is the next couple of weeks. As you have already been told I am likely to be very strict with you. I have been discussing this with Adducere, as I can already feel this need within me. He has assured me that it will not last long, but that I am likely to be very demanding of you over the next couple of weeks. I am unlikely to allow you away with even the smallest rule breaks, and this will seriously test your submission to me. It will not be easy and if you do not think you will be able to manage this then I need to know now”.

Severus stood up and then slid down to kneel at his feet, “I already knew this when I asked for you to take me back. I am also a Bloodline Harry, and as such I will need to feel your Dominance over me to feel safe again in the relationship and to let go of my guilt. I too already feel that need, and want to be able to give myself to you completely. I know it will not be easy, and I cannot guarantee I won’t rebel against it at some point, but I ask you now Harry, that if I do, that you use any means necessary to bring me back in line. I trust you to care for me, so I will give myself to you”. 

“I will always care for you Severus, and I will never intentionally harm you”, he told him meaningfully.

“I know that Sir”, he replied, “I might also add, that whilst you will be stricter than you have been before, you have become much stricter with me generally since you have become comfortable in your dynamic. I do not specifically mean the last two weeks of our relationship when I pushed you into it, but generally you became stricter as you developed.”.

Harry thought over the last few months, and realised this was true. When he thought about their relationship when they first started to the last month, discounting the last two weeks, he was certainly much stricter than he had been. “Did this make you unhappy?”, he asked, genuinely worried that it wasn’t what the other man wanted. He had said at the beginning that he did not like a lot of rules.

Severus smiled, “No”, he reassured him, “as much as it surprises me, I enjoy the level of control you have over me. If you had been this strict right from the start I doubt I would have continued with the relationship, but I find that I like our dynamic, and I would not like this to change”.

“Obviously the next couple of weeks will be different, but once we are settled again, if you feel I am being too demanding then you must promise to tell me”. The other man nodded, “Also, I feel I must be truthful with you Severus. I know you enjoy it when I am domineering with you, but I did not particularly enjoy the last two weeks of our relationship. I felt pushed into this on an almost constant basis, and whilst I do enjoy a scene, and it being part of our relationship to some extent, I do not think I can be like this all the time. I liked what we had before, and feeling supported by you. Knowing that you were my partner, not just my submissive, so if that is what you truly need I am not sure I am the right Dominant for you”.

“Harry, I would hate to have a relationship like that”, he admitted, “I enjoy a scene because it is exactly that, a scene. It is different from the normal and therefore exciting when it happens, but I would feel suffocated and stressed out if it was like that all the time. I want to have a relationship with you Harry, not just a dynamic”.

Harry could feel the tension leave his body, “I am glad”, he smiled, “Once we work through the next couple of weeks, then we can learn to be just us again, and really start to find our dynamic. I also did not share my worries with you at the end, because I was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with you. I neglected my own needs. Thus I propose that as part of our weekly discussion we also discuss how we are feeling within our relationship, do you agree?”, he asked him.

“Yes, Sir”, he nodded, “I do not want to get to a point again where you were feeling neglected. You have no idea how that makes me feel as a submissive, to know that I was neglecting my Dominant’s needs, and as a partner, to know that I wasn’t supporting you”, he looked down, and Harry could see that his shoulders had slumped.

Harry grasped his hands, “Look at me”, he ordered gently, and the other man brought his eyes up, “They were exceptional circumstances. We will not allow that to happen again, ok”, he smiled. Severus nodded, and then Harry gazed at him seriously, “I want you to really think about this over the next couple of days, and then if you are truly able to accept all of these conditions then come to mines after work on Friday. You can contact me as much as you want my parchment, and we can fire call each other at night, but I want you to really take the time to think about it. If you come to mines on Friday then I will assume you are prepared to accept this, and we will truly begin the next chapter”.

Severus agreed, and they spent the next two nights apart. They talked by floo each night but Harry tried hard to keep the Dominance out of his tone. He wanted Severus to really think about whether this was something he really wanted. On Friday, Severus floo’d in directly from school, still wearing his teaching robes. Harry was undeniably relieved. Whilst he hadn’t really expected Severus to say no, a small part of him had been anxious that he just might.

Severus caught sight of Harry sitting on the couch, and appeared to know instantly that there was something up. He smiled but there was a hint off questioning in his raised eyebrows. Harry smiled warmly at him, gesturing for him to come forward. Severus came, and slid effortlessly to kneel at his feet. Harry leaned forward, pulling his face in for a warm kiss hello.

“Hello Pet” he said softly, feeling sudden tenderness towards him.

Severus smiled, his eyes flashing with pleasure, “That is the first time you have called me Pet” he observed.  Harry thought back over the last week and a half, realising it was true. It hadn’t been a conscious effort, but most likely an outward symbol of his disconnect from the other man.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to withhold that from you, it was unfair” he stated.

The other man shook his head, “It was what was needed. The fact that you have called me it now gives me hope that we are beginning to work things out”

Harry nodded, “Yes Pet, we are, and I am truly grateful that you have chosen to continue with our relationship”.

“I know you wanted me to truly think about it, and I have done exactly that. But there was never any doubt in my mind that I wouldn’t come”, he stated meaningfully.

“I don’t really know how I would have coped if you hadn’t come”, he admitted, smiling, as he pulled him forward for another kiss. He drew back eventually, “However, now that we have decided to continue with our relationship, this means that I have also decided that we are ready for your punishment”.

The other man’s face grew serious, before he dropped his eyes “Yes Sir”, he replied softly.

“I am not angry with you baby, you must know that. This punishment is not about anger but about laying to rest the last few months so that we can move forward from here”, he told him, gazing into his eyes to show him he really wasn’t angry. The other man nodded his understanding. “What we do have to think about is tomorrow. I know you are escorting the children into Hogsmeade”.

“If I am allowed to heal any excessive damage, then it should have no impact” Severus stated simply.

“Baby, what exactly do you think I am going to do to you?” he asked, alarmed.  

“I have a lot to make up for” he stated bluntly, dropping his eyes.

“Severus look at me” the other man lifted his eyes, “Pet, the spanking is for you. Yes you need it to be firm, but what would be the point in harming you?” Severus didn’t say anything, “I will never harm you, I promise. I will never give you a punishment spanking for my own benefit but only ever to help you. I am spanking you with different implements, but it will be no harder than you are used to, I promise. Once it is finished you will be forgiven, thus you can take a potion tomorrow if you wish to. There is no reason for you to continue in pain, other than the fact that I know it helps you.”

“Of course, Sir, I am sorry, I know you wouldn’t harm me” he sighed, “I suppose I am just nervous”.

Harry pulled him up to sit on the couch with him, pulling him against him and kissing him comfortingly “Pet, remember I am your Dominant, I will not let you be harmed, focus on me, know that I love you and trust in me to know what’s best”

“Yes Sir” he stated, and Harry could feel him relax against him.

“The reason that I was concerned about tomorrow is that I don’t want you feeling really vulnerable throughout the day”, he told him.

“I shall only be gone for a couple of hours, and knowing that I will be coming back to you will be enough”, Severus replied truthfully, gazing at him.

“Ok, Pet”, he smiled, “Now, you have half an hour, I want you to change into t-shirt and trousers, you can have a shower if you want, but be back here in thirty minutes” he ordered. Severus nodded, then leaned forward and kissed him. It was warm and passionate, and full of trust. He pulled back, dropped his eyes, and then walked into the bedroom.

Harry sat for a while putting himself into the right headspace. Tonight, was about letting things go, and he knew he needed to be firm with the other man. This would be the first truly meaningful punishment that Harry had ever given. A punishment that wasn’t about some random rule break or disrespect, but that was about a serious breach of their relationship. It wasn’t an easy thing to do. He had been honest with the man, he wasn’t angry with him, but he was disappointed, and they both needed tonight to let things go. It wasn’t as easy to punish the person you loved when it was about something so serious, and when there were so many emotions involved, but he knew Severus needed this or he would never forgive himself. If tonight went well then it would be the start of the next chapter for them as a couple and within their dynamic. The next few weeks could then be worked through together, and there wouldn’t be any resentment or guilt underlying it, but a genuine need to show each other that they were committed to the relationship. He couldn’t control his Bloodline instincts but he could make sure he gave them their best chance to make things really work. Whilst the next few weeks might be hard for his submissive, he was also pretty sure the other man could enjoy parts of it, knowing it was a short-term thing, and that he was free from the guilt.

Severus returned on time, his eyes downcast, and his entire body language submissive and vulnerable. Harry pulled him towards him as he approached, pulling him into a warm hug, reminding him that through it all he was loved and cared for.

“Remember your safe word Pet” he reminded him softly, “Your punishment starts now, I want you to kneel in the corner, and spend some time thinking about this, knowing that when it is over you need to let things go. You need to forgive yourself”, Severus nodded softly, “Remember that I am your Dominant, trust me, know that I am proud of you and I love you. Now into the corner. I do not want you to leave this corner until I tell you” he stated. His voice was soft and reassuring, but at the same time commanding, leaving Severus in no doubt who was in charge right now. Severus walked over to the corner and knelt down, for the first time not fighting it. “Hands behind your back Pet” he ordered, and the other man obeyed immediately.

Harry went to get some water and placed two cups on a small coffee table, and then sat watching his submissive for a while. Severus was initially rigid, but over time his body language became more relaxed, and Harry suspected he was placing himself into a submissive mindset.  

“Come here Pet” he ordered, after about twenty minutes. He kept his pitch soft but his was tone was Dominant. Of all the times that Severus would need to be able to focus on his Dominant this was it. Severus stood and walked over towards his Dominant. He was about to kneel in front of him but Harry stopped him. Hi susbmissive had his eyes downcast and placed his hands behind his back.

“I want you to remove my belt and hand it to me. I then want you to go and fetch the bathbrush” he ordered softly. A blush was creeping quickly up the other man’s skin, but he did not hesitate in his actions. He leaned forward, unbuckling Harry’s belt and pulling it silently from around his waist. He pulled the belt free and handed it to him without looking up. When Harry took it, he walked towards the bedroom and Harry sat on the couch. His submissive returned immediately, and then knelt down in front of him, holding up the brush. Harry took it from him and he relaxed into his submissive pose. Harry observed his body language for a while. It was relaxed now, and submissive. It was clear that the other man had decided to trust in him and this made Harry smile.

“Look at me Pet” he ordered, and Severus looked up, his eyes vulnerable and his expression open. “Why are we here Pet?” he asked, running his hands through the other man’s hair softly.

“Because I didn’t come to you Sir, because I didn’t trust in us or in you to know what was best for us” he answered softly. Harry smiled proudly at him. He wasn’t sure what Severus was going to answer, and whether he was going to understand that it wasn’t about him hurting Harry but that he hadn’t trusted in their relationship.

“Good boy” he intoned warmly, and he watched as Severus relaxed into the last of his submission.

“Sir?” his submissive began hesitantly.

“Yes Pet?” he asked, continuing to sooth him by running his hands through his hair.

“I am truly sorry for not coming to you. I do trust you and I give myself completely to you. Will you please punish me?” he asked without hesitation.

Harry was unbelievably proud of him in that moment. He pulled him forward, kissing him warmly, regardless of the fact that this was a punishment. “Now” he began, dropping his voice into a more commanding tone, “Drop your trousers and then place yourself over my knee”.

Severus stood without hesitation though his cheeks were now a hot red. He pushed his trousers down to his knees and then placed himself spread out across Harry’s knees. Harry lowered his boxers, watching as his submissive became a little more rigid as he was bared. Harry began with a hand spank to warm him up. Severus began to relax again, however there was no noise or movement from the form below. Harry had suspected that Severus would be unwilling to let go so easily. He would be trying to make the punishment last as long as possible, feeling like he deserved it. After a while he picked up the bathbrush and began to spank the now pink flesh. For a while there was still no noise or movement, however, eventually Severus began to hiss and there were slight movements from the body below. He was still restrained however, and Harry suspected this was unlikely to change. Whilst he had expected it, it did make it difficult for him to judge how long he should continue.

“Ok boy” he stated eventually, his voice strong, “I want you to bend yourself over the arm of the couch and I am going to give you twenty with the belt”. Severus flinched below him but immediately shuffled off his lap, before placing himself in position. Harry picked up the belt and walked behind his submissive. “I am going to give the twenty. When I am finished, I want you to thank me for it. Do you understand?”, he asked, his tone making it clear what the answer should be

“Yes, Sir” the other man replied quietly.

Harry set to work. For the first five there was no indication that Severus even felt them. During the second five he began to hiss, by the third he was hissing and bouncing up with each strike, and by the final five his breath was hitching and he was rocking with each slap of the belt against his flesh.

“That is twenty” Harry informed him.

“Thank you for punishing me with the belt, Sir” he intoned softly.

Harry laid his hand on Severus’ back in comfort, and to provide him with grounding. “Ok, back over my lap” he commanded, and Severus stood stiffly from the couch, and then placed himself back over Harry’s knee once he had sat down. Harry lifted the bathbrush again, and began to spank the striped flesh. He gave him two dozen, listening as Severus moaned with each one, though he was still rigid and unwilling to let go. Harry dropped the bathrbush and began to spank him with his hand, knowing that his buttocks must be incredibly tender by now. Severus remained stoic, unwilling to let himself go over the edge.

“Let go now baby” he stated, continuing to spank him with his hand, “I’m so proud of you tonight, and I love you more than words can say. You don’t need to prove anything any longer. You are mine and I’m not letting you go again” he stated, meaning it with every part of him. Finally, a sob broke forth from the man over his lap, and within seconds he was sobbing outright. It was heart-breaking, and Harry wanted to cry just watching him, but he needed to be strong for the other man. He spanked him for a short while longer, and then just soothed the other man whilst he let go of his regret and pain. 

Eventually he calmed, and Harry encouraged him silently to get up. His submissive dropped to his knees and looked up at him with naked vulnerability. No words needed to be spoken. He knew the way that they were looking at each other was proof of how they both felt. Harry stood, pulling him up as he did. He knelt down, pulling Severus’ trousers and boxers from him, then stood again, grasping his hand and pulling him through to the bedroom. When they entered the bedroom Harry turned to him, pulling him close and kissing him. Severus wrapped his arms around him, pouring himself into the kiss. Harry pulled back and set to work stripping the last of his clothing, before helping him to lay down gently on the bed. He then stripped himself, his gaze locked with the other man’s, before kneeling up onto the bed, straddling him and kissing him again with a fiery passion. Severus melted into his Dominant’s kiss, returning it with just as much force. Harry reluctantly pulled away, when they both needed to breathe, but then set about attacking his throat. He interspersed kissing it, with scraping his teeth down the skin, and his submissive moaned low and deep. He moved further down his body, grasping the other man’s nipples in his teeth, and Severus bucked up, his cock digging into Harry’s stomach. His submissive gasped as Harry transferred his caresses to the other nipple, nibbling at it, before soothing it with his tongue.

He then worked his tongue down his stomach, stopping to dip it into his belly button before working it down and then sucking on his submissive’s balls. Severus gasped, and grabbed the headboard above him. Harry played with his balls for a while, enjoying the noises that it pulled from his submissive. Neither of them spoke. They were connected emotionally tonight, and words would have only served to say what didn’t need said and break the mood. He grabbed the lubrication from the bedside table, and then showed it to the other man, smiling wickedly. Severus smiled, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Harry opened up the chocolate flavoured lubrication and poured some onto his hand, before working it onto Severus’ penis. Thankfully, it was still clear, and didn’t take away from the beautiful sight that was his submissive’s cock when it was achingly hard. Harry dropped his mouth to begin sucking at the head, before moving steadily down, enjoying the dual flavours of chocolate and Severus. He set to work sucking at it steadily, and he could feel how desperately Severus was trying to stop from bucking up into his mouth. Severus moaned heavily, and his own cock jerked in response. He groaned around the penis, and Severus gasped, bucking up to hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry gasped his hips, holding him in place, flicking his eyes up and narrowing them in warning, even without removing his mouth from around his cock. He felt the other man’s cock jerk involuntarily as he gazed down at Harry with his mouth around his cock, but he dropped his eyes briefly in supplication.

Harry pleasured him for a while, until Severus’ hands had dropped to the bed beside him and he was grasping onto the bedcovers in an attempt to keep from coming. Harry, feeling merciful, pulled back, and watched as Severus’ cock jerked into thin air, as he groaned in frustration. He picked up the lubrication again, and then lifted the other man’s legs and began to work him open. He was not harsh or demanding, needing this to be about love and care, and not about overt dominance, though that was always going to play a factor in their lovemaking. It was inherent in everything they did. Harry guided everything about sex, and Severus obeyed, whether it was made explicit or not. When he was finally open enough, and keening again, Harry pulled his legs up further and then guided himself inside. It was the first time they had made love since getting back together, and there were so many emotions in the act that it was almost overwhelming. His submissive gazed at him with adoration, and as their gazes locked, Severus deliberately moved his arms above his head, locking his wrists together, indicating his submission to him. Harry’s cock jumped inside the other man and he moaned low. He pulled forward, locking their lips together as he rocked into him. They continued to kiss, even has Harry plunged in hard, enjoying the way that Severus gasped up into his mouth. He pulled back, and grasped his hips, plunging in as deep as he could go. He knew he was big, and it would feel like the other man was being impaled on his cock. Severus’ backside was also still a hot red, and as he pounded into him, he could feel his topspace bearing down on him. Severus was his, and there was no way he would give up on him again, or allow the man to make anymore stupid decision.

“Mine” he growled, and the other man’s eyes widened, but he didn't have the ability to reply. Severus’ body was covered in sweat and he was gasping in ragged breaths. Harry felt his orgasm rock into him, powerful and demanding, and he ordered the other man to come, as he plunged in as deep as he could go. Severus screamed out his release, his entire body jerking off the bed, as he again gripped onto the headboard.

When his orgasm had subsided enough that he could see straight again, he locked gazes with the other man.

“You are mines, don’t you ever forget that”, he demanded, his voice stern.

Severus gazed at him warmly and smiled, “Yes, Sir. I am yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is safe lovelies :xx


	30. Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer, I decided a needed a few days away staying with family and friends after all the essay writing. Got back a few days ago and went mad with writing the chapter. Thanks for the continued encourgement. 
> 
> Hugs to all xx

He hadn’t even finished coming fully down from his orgasm when he felt the overpowering need to Master the other man. Severus was his again, and he had no intention of ever giving him up, or allowing him to leave again. Part of him couldn’t believe this was really happening. He’d spent hours imagining this, during those nights when they were broken up, but had never truly believed it could work out. But now his submissive was back, and he needed to show the other man that he was in charge, and both capable and worthy of that role, so that Severus would start coming to him when he was worried, rather than trying to cope with it alone.

He leaned forward, grasping his wrists, and pinning them at each side of his head as he loomed over him. “I would suggest that you remember that you are mine and that you obey me, because I am certainly not going to forget it”, he told him darkly, staring down into Severus’ eyes, as he lay, still slightly breathless and sweating beneath him. His partner’s eyes widened, seemingly taken aback at the sudden change in his Dominant’s demeanour, but he did not speak. “I have a few temporary rules to help you remember this, and I suggest that you take note of them, because any attempt at disobedience will not be ignored”, he warned, his voice thick with dominance.

Severus nodded, swallowing, as he gazed wide-eyed up at him. Harry pushed at his wrists in warning. “Yes, Sir”, he whispered, immediately.

“Normally I do not allow you out of bed until I have awoken and given you permission, however, until further notice the rules have changed. Every morning, as soon as you awake, you will spend ten minutes on your knees in the corner. You will use this time to remember you are mine, that you are proving your submission to me, and that you obey me without hesitation”, he commanded, his voice like steel.

Severus dropped his eyes, before looking up at him openly, “Yes, Sir”, he replied softly.

“You will then use your mouth to awaken me, and you will have your body ready for my use if I should wish it”, he continued. “You will also spend every evening with me. If you have patrols I will stay at your place. You will not be allowed a night apart from me. I am far too possessive of you at the moment to allow this, and you should be spending your time proving your submission to me. Do you understand Severus?”

“Yes, I understand Sir”, he replied, his voice soft and deferential.

Harry continued to stare at him forcefully, “When you arrive home from work you will again spend ten minutes on your knees, putting yourself into the right headspace to give me your submission. Remember these next few weeks are about proving your submission to me. If you cannot do this, then our relationship will fail. I am warning you of this, so that you know what is at stake”. Again, Severus affirmed his agreement before he continued. “I also expect you to remain respectful to me. You have a habit of forgetting your place, and crossing the line from playful into disrespectful. I am your Dominant, and you will show me the respect I deserve”, he demanded, his tone making it clear this was both a warning and a scolding. His submissive gazed up at him, and Harry could see in his eyes, which were always the most expressive part of him, that he was feeling vulnerable. Harry softened his voice, “I do not wish you to lose your personality Pet, but be mindful of where the line is. I will not tolerate you crossing this”, he warned, gently.

Severus nodded softly, and Harry could see a play of emotions in him. He didn’t want to overpower him, but he needed to let the other man know that this wasn’t a game. He needed to make the boundaries clear. Whilst this was not meant as a punishment, it was an unfortunate consequence of his behaviour, and if Severus still wanted to have a relationship with him, then he needed to accept this, and put some effort into calming his Bloodline. He knew that the entire evening would have pushed Severus into a vulnerable headspace and tonight Harry would look after him, but he needed, in this moment, to set down the rules so the expectations were clear and Severus could feel boundaried.

He leaned down and kissed the man forcefully, and was relieved to feel his partner kiss him back just as eagerly. He dropped down to lay his body flush against the other man’s, revelling in the warmth of his skin. He couldn’t seem to get close enough to him. He loved the other man with a passion that bordered on obsessive. He would do anything for him, and he would do anything not to lose him again. He pulled back and then dropped his head to lie down on his submissive’s chest, releasing his wrists as he did so. He felt Severus begin to brush his hands through his hair, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of it.

“Sir”, the elder man stated after a while, his voice slightly amused.

“Mmm”, Harry returned, unwilling to move.

His partner laughed softly, and Harry felt it rumble through his chest. “I am aware that you would rather keep me locked up and at your mercy, but I do believe that you should at least feed me once in a while if you expect me to be able to cater to your every whim”, he replied, his voice slightly cutting.

Harry snorted, well it was clear that his partner wasn’t exactly worried about losing his personality. “Mmph”, he huffed, pretending to be annoyed, “And what am I going to get in return, if I am going to be expected to give up my pillow and actually move?”, he asked.

Severus’ hands slid down his back, before coming to rest on his buttocks. “Perhaps, I might make it up to my Dominant by giving him a massage this evening?”, he paused, “And then perhaps you can tie me to the bed and have your wicked way with me”, he teased.

“And you call me insatiable”, he replied, smirking, as he turned his head to kiss at the warm skin of Severus’ chest.

“I didn’t think I would ever get to have you inside me again. I’m making up for lost time”, he replied, laughing gently, though there was a tinge of sadness in his tone. Harry looked up at him questioningly, “I know it was my own fault, but it was difficult to know that I would never get to touch you again”, he admitted, his voice soft as he flicked his eyes away in embarrassment. Harry knew being so open was hard for Severus, yet the last week and a half he had been forced to reveal his innermost thoughts and feelings.          

“You have free reign to touch me as much as you want”, Harry replied, smirking, then leaned down to kiss his chest. “And I shall certainly be taking advantage of the fact that I have you here again under my power. In fact, no clothes for you tonight”, he warned, and the other man huffed in a show of indignance.                                                                                                                                                       

Harry leaned up to kiss him forcefully, then bounced out of bed with the energy that only a young man could display, and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms. He cast cleaning charms on them both, before coming back to haul his submissive out of bed. He pulled him in close, running his hands gently over the other man’s backside. Despite how gentle it was, Severus still hissed slightly. He turned him around. gazing at the bruised backside.

“You’re going to have some trouble sitting down for a while.”, he told him, turning him back around “I’ll put some cream on it once we’ve eaten, but I want you to take a healing potion”.

“Thank you, Sir, but…”, his submissive began. Harry breathed out through his nose and gazed at him with hard eyes, and Severus stopped mid-sentence.

“Barely two hours ago you affirmed your submission to me, yet you are now questioning me?”, he asked, his tone hard.

Severus breathed in, clearly surprised at how stern his Dominant had suddenly become. His submissive gazed him straight in the eye, showing true sincerity, before immediately dropping to his knees, and placing himself into the submissive pose, “I am sorry Sir”, he began softly, “I did not mean to question you,”, he paused for a second, “I am still feeling guilty, and I hoped that the pain from the spanking would help me, but I give myself up to your judgement Sir”.

Harry gazed at him, a mixture of tenderness, and irritation. Severus was beautiful in his submission, but he had also questioned him. “I should not have to explain myself to you.”, he told him, peering down firmly at his recalcitrant submissive, “When I give you an order, you obey it without question”.

“Yes, Sir, I am sorry Sir” the elder man replied deferentially.

“Down”, Harry commanded, and Severus did not hesitate to drop down until his forehead was resting on the floor. Harry circled him, peering beadily down at him, “When I give you an order you obey it. You do not question me and you do not fight against it. You told me you were giving me your submission. Did you lie?”, he asked harshly.

“No, Sir. I do obey you, I am sorry that I questioned your judgement,” he whispered.

“If you are questioning me, and if you are not truly giving me your submission then stop this now. If you are trying to retain control of this, if it is just a game to you, or you only give me the submission that makes you feel comfortable, then stop this now. I do not want to lose you, but if you are unwilling to truly give me your submission then either leave, or we have a relationship without our dynamics, because my Bloodline will never be satisfied with half your submission.”, Harry told him, his voice never wavering in its sincerity. This was not a threat. Harry would rather have a relationship without their dynamics than one in which Severus continued to only give him his surface submission.

Severus’ voice was soft but firm when he replied, “Sir, please,” he begged, “I did not mean to question you. I do not want to leave”, he paused, “and I do not want to have a relationship in which you are not my Dominant. I am your submissive. I make mistakes, but I trust in you as my Dominant to keep me right. I promise, Sir, that I want you to be my Dominant, and to help me in my submission”, he stated forcefully.

Harry breathed out, releasing some of the tension he did not realise he had been holding, “I accept what you say as the truth. I accept that you want to be my submissive, and that at times you are simply misguided. If that is the case, then I will correct and guide you as any good Dominant should. I truly hope I am not mistaken”.

“No, Sir, you are not mistaken. I thank you for trusting in me and correcting me when I am mistaken”, the other man replied truthfully.

Harry stared down at him for a while, “Stand up Pet”, he commanded eventually, affection clear in his voice. Severus seemed to relax when he heard the tone of his voice, and obeyed immediately. Harry pulled him in towards him as soon as he was standing, “Since you have been so obedient, I will tell you why I have ordered you to take a potion.”, he told him warmly. “Considering how misguided you can be at times, something tells me you will be back over my knee before long”, he smirked, and the other man’s eyes crinkled at the corners, “besides, I should have access to my submissive’s backside whenever I feel like it, and it should not be dictated by whether you are too bruised. You are my submissive, and as such your body belongs to me to do with as I please, whenever I please”.

Severus nodded, “Yes, Sir”.

“What is it?”, Harry asked, concerned by his tone.

His submissive grimaced, “I do still feel guilty”.

Harry placed his hands on the other man’s hips, “Pet, you’ve been punished. I don’t want you to feel guilty anymore. I just want you to focus on putting in the effort to make this relationship work. I am not angry with you Pet. I know how much you struggled with it, and that you didn’t mean to hurt me. I’m disappointed that you didn’t come to me, and as your Dominant I need you to prove that you are truly giving me your submission, but I am no longer angry at you, I promise.”

“To be honest, I’d rather you were angry at me than disappointed”, he replied, his tone slightly dejected.

Harry sighed, “I’m sorry Pet, I can’t change how I feel, but it won’t last forever. We’ll work our way through this like we have done with everything else we have conquered, together”, he stated adamantly. Severus looked at him appraisingly for a moment, and then nodded, leaning forward to kiss him gently, his soft lips barely brushing his Dominant’s. Harry smiled, “Take your potion, and then let’s go eat”. Severus obeyed and then Harry began to walk towards the kitchen, before turning back slightly, “You can grab a seat, I’ll bring it through in a few minutes”. Severus looked at him and his eyes displayed a slight panic, and Harry could have kicked himself. Severus was in a vulnerable headspace, and it would be cruel of him to leave his submissive feeling alone and abandoned, even if it was only for a few minutes. “Actually”, he teased, “I’d much prefer to look at you whilst I am preparing, what’s the point in having a naked submissive, if I’m not going to enjoy him”. Severus huffed as if annoyed, but there was definite relief in his eyes.

Harry prepared the food, constantly brushing his fingers against the other man, whenever he had a second. He kept the conversation light and humorous, though Severus didn’t talk very much. They ate dinner sitting on the couch as the chairs would be far too hard for the other man’s backside.

“Over my knee”, Harry ordered, as soon as dinner was finished.

Severus furrowed his brow, but did not hesitate. Harry grabbed some cream and began to gently massage it into the other man’s buttocks. His submissive relaxed, as he always did when he was over Harry’s knee, at least when it wasn’t a punishment spanking, though he jolted occasionally when Harry would touch a tender point. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but this was one of the hardest spankings he had ever given, and there were definite marks. It would take at least twenty-four hours for the potion to really take effect.

“So, you and Larkin seem to be getting on well”, Harry stated once he had finished, though he’d kept his submissive over his knee and began running his hands over his back and legs. He’d been wondering about the two of them, but hadn’t brought it up yet.

“Mmm”, Severus began lazily, clearly enjoying his Dominant’s ministrations.

“Severus”, Harry warned, “I asked you a question”. He gave a forceful tap to the top of the man’s thighs.

“Sorry, Sir. Yes, when we first broke up he did not know many people, and I was reluctant to spend too much time alone with my thoughts. We spent a few evenings together, and we got on well. I ended up telling him everything about when he and I parted, and how I came about joining the Dark Lord. Despite my being adamant that he wasn’t to blame, he felt extremely guilty, and to make it up to me he agreed to pose as my Dominant.”, he paused, “Sir, I have no feelings towards him of any kind of romantic nature. I enjoy his company as a friend, but I will happily forgo even this level of connection, if it makes you uncomfortable”.

Harry smiled, “No, Pet. I would not be with you if I could not trust you. I want you to have friends, and to have someone you can talk to that is simply for you; I have Ron and Hermione. Although, I will not allow you to spend time alone with him over the next few weeks, I am far too possessive right now, and the thought of you spending time alone with a Dominant whom you have previously had a relationship with, makes my blood boil”, he growled.

Severus’ breath hitched, and Harry could feel his cock beginning to dig into his thigh, “I am completely at your command Sir”, he replied submissively.

Harry smirked, “If I could keep you tied up and completely at my mercy, I would”, he intoned darkly. He leaned over to the side table and grabbed the lubrication, and a new silicone cock he had bought just before they had split up, so Severus had never seen it. He coated his fingers, and gently prized Severus’ cheeks apart and began to softly tease his opening. The other man squirmed, and groaned into the couch.

“Give me your hands”, Harry ordered, and the elder man placed them behind his back, allowing Harry to grip his wrists and hold them firmly. He wanted to take the other man out of his head for a while, and allow him just to be his submissive. “I’m going to open you up boy”, he began, his voice low and teasing, “then I’m going to fuck you with my fingers.”, Severus moaned, making it clear he was turned on. “Then”, he smirked, “I’m going to allow you to beg me to fuck you with this new Dildo”.

His submissive keened softly, arching his back up as his cock pressed firmly into Harry’s trouser covered thigh. “Yes, Sir”, he whispered, his voice filled with need. 

Harry pushed one finger slowly into his submissive, and despite how recently they’d had sex, he was tight again. Severus gasped when he was breached. “God, you’re so tight baby”, Harry moaned, turned on by how much Severus seemed to be enjoying it. Harry teased him for a while, refusing to add another finger, no matter how much the other man begged. He groaned in frustration when he was denied, and pushed his ass up in eager invitation. Eventually, Harry added a second, and pushed it incredibly slowly into his potion’s master. Severus keened in a mixture of arousal and frustration, as Harry continued to move at a maddeningly slow pace. He was enjoying showing the other man that he was in charge, and that no matter how prettily he begged, Harry’s decision was final. He would show Severus that he made the rules. Harry fucked him slowly with two fingers for well over ten minutes, until the other man was panting, his body rigid, and sweating. His cock was rock hard, and leaking onto Harry’s trouser leg. Finally, feeling merciful, Harry added a third finger, but again refused to speed up the pace.

“Please, please, Sir”, Severus begged, but Harry ignored him. His own cock was achingly hard however. He felt powerful and in control, and combining that with how much Severus seemed to be losing control, he was incredibly turned on. He began to speed up the rhythm, finger fucking the other man as he continued to lie over his knee. His submissive groaned aloud, his entire body wriggling with the effort of coping with the never-ending stimulation. After another ten minutes, Harry finally added a fourth finger, and by this point Severus was grinding himself into Harry’s leg, and moaning aloud with each movement.

“Oh God, please”, he choked out.

“What baby?”, Harry asked innocently, smirking unseen by the other man, as he continued to push his fingers in and out of him.

“Please”, the elder man begged again, his tone frustrated and over-stimulated.

“What do you want boy?”, Harry asked, and Severus couldn’t fail to note the hint of Dominance in the tone that meant he better actually answer.

“Please fuck me with your Dildo, Sir”, he begged, his voice barely above an embarrassed whisper.

Harry pulled his fingers out, and Severus keened at the sudden loss, pushing his ass up. “I’m not sure that I should”, he mused, his voice taking on a darker possessive edge, “My dildo is only for boys that know their place”.

“Fuck”, Severus panted, pushing his cock into Harry’s leg, “I do know my place, Sir”, he stated, his voice dripping with need, “I am yours to command. I obey you. You are my Dominant, you are completely in charge”. His words were sporadic but forceful.

Harry let go of his hands, but Severus held them in place. He lifted the lubrication, and the dildo, coating it fully before settling it at the other man’s opening. He teased him for a while, pulling away completely whenever the other man arched up, until wordlessly he seemed to understand the rule and held himself rigidly in place. All that could be heard were pants of need as Harry began to slowly push it into his submissive. He took his time, making sure not to hurt his Pet as he eased the dildo into him. It was thicker than his own penis, but about the same length, so he figured it shouldn’t be too difficult for the other man to accommodate it. When he was half way in, he again grasped the other man’s wrists. He wondered what it must feel like for Severus, to be over someone’s knee, your wrists pinned to your back, a Dildo being pushed into you, and all the while trying to obey the commands of someone else. He would never truly understand what Severus got from his submission, but he was grateful that he was the one who got to have it.

He continued to push the dildo in slowly, until it was fully settled inside him, and gave the other man time to adjust to it. “Sir, please”, Severus begged, and Harry decided he wanted to see his Pet fall apart. He pulled the Dildo out and pushed it back in. He began slowly, but soon built up a steady rhythm. The other man couldn’t stop himself from moving, but there was a rigidity to it, as his entire body was tense and on edge as the sensations built up inside him. He moaned continuously, appearing to have lost all control of his vocalisations. Harry fucked him hard with the Dildo, and he could feel his submissive rubbing his cock roughly against his leg. He angled the Dildo so that it began to hit his pleasure spot, and Severus keened loudly, jerking so that it was difficult for Harry to hold him in place. He set up a brutal rhythm, working the Dildo as an extension of his will. He wanted to completely overpower his submissive.

“Does my submissive wish to come?”, he asked. Severus replied, but the words were indistinguishable amidst the moans, and cries of pleasure. “Look at you boy”, he mused, “Over my knee, your ass striped from my belt, being fucked by my toy. You should see what you look like”.

Severus moaned loudly, and ground himself down onto Harry’s leg. “Please”, he begged, his voice nothing but need.

Harry pushed the cock in and out a few more times, “Come”, he ordered, and his submissive obeyed immediately, grinding himself against Harry as he screamed out his release. He screamed loudly, bucking his way through the orgasm as it seemed to rip through him. Harry watched him fascinated, and it was all he could do to hold him firmly in place with his wrists. He pushed on them a little harder, and this only seemed to increase the orgasm, as Severus moaned louder, flexing his fingers. The orgasm was fierce, and he moaned for a while until he eventually lay panting over his knee. Harry pulled out the cock, and then let him lie for a while, getting his breath back, and simply being his submissive, as he rubbed gently at the top of his thighs.  

“Mmm, I missed you baby”, Harry told him truthfully, continuing to rub gently down his skin.

“I think you are already aware of how much those feelings were reciprocated, I think you are just fishing for compliments now”, Severus replied, his tone sarcastic yet warm.

Harry huffed in laughter, shaking his head, “How are you feeling?”.

“I feel good Sir, you are surprisingly able with a range of instruments. I would never have thought you had such diverse talents”, he teased. Harry rolled his eyes, though he was glad that his submissive felt safe enough to tease, he didn’t want him constantly on edge. “Sir, may I be permitted to get up?”, Severus asked.

Harry released his wrists, and Severus manueuvered himself until he was now straddling his Dominant. Harry cast a quick cleaning charm on him, but decided that they really needed to shower at some point. His submissive leaned down to kiss him forcefully, before settling back, smiling, as he awaited Harry’s direction. Harry stared at him for a while. His submissive looked exhausted, and despite the fact that he was clearly happy, the last two months had definitely taken a toll on him.

“When was the last time you slept properly?”, he asked.

The other man flushed, “I have been sleeping ok”, he prevaricated.

Harry stared at him forcefully, “Down”, he commanded, pointing at the floor. Severus looked a little confused but obeyed, and took up his usual pose. “Now, let’s try that again, shall we?”, Harry stated, his voice hard, “When was the last time you slept properly?”.

Severus took a breath, “I haven’t slept very well since we broke up”, he admitted.

“Pet”, Harry stated affectionately, “You look exhausted. Come on, I want you to get a good night’s sleep tonight”, he commanded.

“You are sending me to bed?”, the other man asked, his voice taking on a slightly sullen edge.

Harry smirked, “Effectively yes”. Before the other man had a chance to reply and get himself into trouble, he leaned down to kiss him, “However, I will be coming with you. I have a few things to read for work so I will read in bed whilst my boy gets some sleep”. Severus looked relieved, and nodded once. “But first, I think we should have a quick shower”.

“What about your massage?”, Severus asked.

Harry smiled, “Raincheck until tomorrow night. You can spend the evening pampering me”, he quipped.

They showered and went to bed. Harry buckled his submissive into his wrist and ankle cuffs, but did not tie him to the bed, as he needed to allow Severus to get out of bed in the morning. Harry didn’t get much work done, as he spent a lot of the time simply watching his submissive. Severus had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had lain down, which showed just how exhausted he was. He’d placed one hand on Harry’s thigh, and then drifted off, his hand never moving. Harry had watched him, his stomach continually jolting as he realised that the other man was really back. He’d given up attempting to read after a while, and lain down to wrap himself around his Pet, who had snuffled grumpily as he’d been moved, causing Harry to smile affectionately. He’d fallen asleep, for the first time in a long time, with his submissive exactly where he should be.

He was awoken by the familiar feeling of the other man’s mouth around his cock, and he came hard, bucking up into his mouth. When he was finished, Severus shuffled back up, covering Harry’s body with his own.

“Good morning, Sir”, his submissive smiled, and he looked much better than he had the previous night.

“Good morning Pet”, he replied warmly, before narrowing his eyes, “Did you obey me?”, he asked.

“Yes, Sir”, he huffed playfully, “I am now programmed to be your obedient submissive”, he deadpanned.

“Ahh yes, you are certainly giving off that vibe”, Harry returned, exasperatedly.

Severus smirked, “So what are you planning to do today, O all powerful one”, he asked, leaning down to kiss him.

“I’m going to go into town, I want to buy a few things at the adult store”, Harry informed him, smirking.

Severus leaned down to kiss him on the neck, “Am I permitted to know what you are considering buying?”.

“Mmm”, Harry replied, melting into the kisses, “I have a few ideas, however, I would like to learn rope bondage”, Severus’ kisses faltered, as his breath hitched, “I would like to have you bound and completely at my mercy”, he teased, “How would you feel about that?”.

“My body is yours to arrange as you see fit, Sir”, he replied, before sucking at Harry’s neck, and pushing himself down onto his Dominant.

“Don’t even think about it”, Harry ordered, “You are getting nothing this morning”.

Severus huffed into his neck, “You are rather miserly this morning. It’s all well and good seeing as you have had your orgasm, yet you leave your submissive destitute”.

“I am a mean evil Dominant”, he joked, “And if my submissive doesn’t watch his attitude then he might end up being destitute for a rather long period of time”, he warned.

The other man huffed, “I shall wear you down eventually”, he proclaimed with confidence, before kissing him again. “Is there anything you wish me to get for you whilst I am in town?”, he asked. Harry smiled but shook his head. “I should return around four. I would like to make you dinner, is there anything in particular you would like?”.

Harry shook his head, “Surprise me. I will head into town myself but I will be back earlier than you. I have to finish up some work, so I will probably be in my office when you return.”

Severus’ eyes widened, “You have an office?”

Harry smirked, “Yes, I have a rather large office. It has a huge imposing leather chair just perfect for bending naughty submissive’s over my knee. It has a large desk big enough to fuck my boy over”, he teased, running his hands gently over the other man’s backside, as Severus’ cock grew to dig into Harry’s thigh, “It has a cupboard, filled with all my favourite toys. And”, he smirked “an empty corner all ready for disobedient submissive’s to contemplate their fate”.

Severus growled, “I was rather enjoying your description, up until that last part”, he huffed, and Harry laughed.

He managed to let his submissive eventually get up, though he was feeling rather possessive of him, and it was difficult to let him go. Severus was evidently exasperated by the end of it, desperately needing to leave so he wouldn’t be late, and reminding Harry of that several times. He had, however, managed to remain generally respectful, and that had shown how much he was really trying. He had also begun wearing the wrist cuff again, and that at least was something that helped with Harry’s possessiveness. Harry had decided to ask Adducere, with permission from Severus, to join him at the adult store. He enjoyed having someone to learn from and someone who truly understood his needs.

Adducere floo’d over to meet with him at Harry’s home, as he had never seen Harry’s glamoured form, and Harry couldn’t risk them being spotted together. Even that tenuous link of them knowing each other would be enough to put Severus in danger.

“Harry”, Adducere greeted warmly. “How are things?”, he smirked.

“Fine”, he returned, pretending not to know what he was talking about, and the other man laughed.

“Something tells me that a certain submissive may have had some difficulty sitting down this morning”, he stated shrewdly, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “Actually, I am surprised you managed to let him leave today. I can vaguely remember my own possessive stages, and would rather not repeat them”, he grimaced theatrically.

Harry huffed in laughter, then shook his head, “It was extremely difficult. Actually, part of me wants to go and get him right now and drag him back here. It’s almost painful”, he sighed, suddenly serious.

“It will not last long”, the other man assured. He tilted his head to gaze at him, “How are you both doing anyway?”.

Harry sat down and Adducere followed suit, “I think we are ok to be honest. He is clearly trying, and I’m managing to control my possessiveness, at least to some extent.”.

“I will admit, I have been slightly concerned”, the other man stated seriously, and Harry looked at him, worry settling in the pit of his stomach. “Do not get me wrong, I know how much you both love each other, but I know Severus, and he has never been one for truly submitting. He has always tried to retain some level of control, and I suppose that I am worried that he will not fully submit to you”.

Harry nodded, “I understand what you mean. I am also slightly worried about this, and the next few days will test this, but he did admit to me once that his submission to me is more than he has ever given before, and he is definitely trying. He submitted fully to the punishment without complaint”, he smirked, “I mean, he even went into the corner without his usual level of scowling”, he joked.

Adducere’s eyes widened, “You have him stand in the corner during punishment?”.

Harry’s stomach somersaulted, “What, is that wrong?”.

Adducere smiled, “No, of course not. My Ben always stands in the corner, both before and after punishment. I was simply surprised. I tried that once with Severus, and he had a meltdown. It took me an hour just to get him to unlock me from the body binding curse”, he laughed, “You clearly have a way with him”, he paused contemplatively, “Perhaps I have truly underestimated the connection you have with each other. I know he is different with you, but I truly had not realised how much. I have never seen you both together”.

Harry smiled warmly, taking confidence from Adducere’s words, “Why don’t you and Ben come over for dinner during the week then?”.

Adducere scrunched up his mouth, “You may want to check with Severus. He has not permitted contact with me since I informed you. I fear I have truly broken his trust”.

Harry furrowed his brows, “I am sorry,” he stated sincerely, knowing that the other man was a large reason that they were now back together, “I had not realised. I will speak to him this evening. I will not force him to retain contact, but I will give him the space to talk about why he has not. Perhaps we will be able to sort this out”.

The elder man nodded, “Now”, he stated, changing the subject, “Shall we head off?”

They floo’d into town and Harry really enjoyed spending the time with the other man. Adducere helped him to think about different aspects that he might be interested in, and also offered to show him how to safely handle certain items. Harry felt suddenly accepted for who he truly was, and he felt safer knowing he had someone to talk to. Severus would always be the first person he would talk to about any worries, but there were some areas that his submissive would never truly understand, and worries that he couldn’t fully help him with. Adducere provided that extra mentorship, and also allowed him to think of ways of surprising his submissive. They went for coffee and lunch, and then Harry floo’d home around two, to put away his purchases, and get on with his work.

He heard the floo flare to life, and looked at his watch, realising that it was ten past four. Severus didn’t come through right away, and he suspected he would be on his knees, putting himself into his submissive headspace. Harry realised that he had been slightly tense, as he felt his shoulders relax, knowing that his submissive was home. Severus wandered through ten minutes later, his cloak removed, and carrying a small bag. His eyes widened as he took in the office, and he swallowed slightly as he came to stand in front of his Dominant’s desk. He placed his hands behind his back, and Harry suspected that it wasn’t even conscious, but a reaction to how imposing the room was.

“Good afternoon Sir”, he stated, smiling.

“Hello Pet, c’mere”, he commanded tenderly. Severus walked around the desk and knelt at Harry’s feet. Harry leaned down to pull him in for a warm kiss. “I am glad you are home”, he stated warmly, before schooling his features, “And don’t think I am letting you out my sight for the next two days”, he huffed grumpily.

Severus laughed softly, “I apologise that I have not been here to serve you Sir”, he teased, “But perhaps this will make up for it?”. He handed him the bag, and Harry opened it to reveal a wondrous quantity of different sweets, mainly chocolate, that had been magically shrunk to fit inside the small bag.

“Wow, Pet, this is amazing, thank you”, he grinned. “Merlin, I would love to have seen the students faces when you went in to buy these”.

“I was not oblivious to the fact that the entire shop came to a standstill. Actually, it made it rather easy to move around and get what I needed. People seemed to just magically get themselves out of the way for me”, he smirked.

“It’s going to give the students gossip for a month”, he replied laughing.

“Oh, not just the students. You should have seen Minerva’s face”, he replied, with a self-satisfied smirk.

Harry laughed, “Come up here”, he demanded, and the other man stood immediately. Harry had only bought the chair a few days ago, and he’d deliberately opted for one from an adult supplier. It was enormous and imposing, with a seat large enough to allow Severus to straddle him, and armrests that could easily be unclipped and dropped down into the seat, which would allow for ease of spanking. Harry pulled him forward until he was straddling him, then grasped his hair and pulled him down onto his lips. He snaked his way up Severus’ jumper with his free hand, to gently twist his nipples, and Severus gasped into his mouth. He’d forgotten just how responsive his submissive was to his nipples being played with.

“Sir, please. I need to speak to you”, he gasped.

Harry frowned, it must be something important if Severus was interrupting their kissing. For a brief second, Harry had the fear that Severus was going to break up with him again. It only lasted a second but it was enough for him to release that he definitely wasn’t feeling safe in their relationship. “What’s the matter?”, he asked, and his trepidation must have sounded in his voice, as the elder man gazed at him, and a fleeting expression of guilt passed across his face.

Severus leaned forward to kiss him comfortingly, before dropping his eyes “I am sorry”, he stated softly, “for making you feel so unsure”.

“Stop it Pet”, Harry warned him gently, “No more apologies. We are working though this”, he declared.

Severus nodded, “I wished to speak to you about Lucius’s son, Draco”. That definitely took Harry by surprise. Severus lifted his eyes, “He approached me discreetly today. He stated that he needed help, and didn’t have anyone else to turn to. He asked if I would be willing to speak to him.” Severus paused, looking a little worried, “He appeared desperate. I have agreed to meet him at my quarters at 8pm this evening, however if you do not agree with this, I will of course cancel”.

Harry frowned, feeling worry gnawing at his stomach, “What do you think he wants?”

Severus shook his head, “I am unsure, however, I stated that I would be unwilling to meet with him without my partner present, and he agreed, so it cannot be something directly provided by the Dark Lord”.

“I don’t like this”, Harry told him. “Considering we are the reason that his father is in prison, I would be surprised if it isn’t something related to that”.

Severus nodded, “I do not know what he wants, however he genuinely seemed desperate to speak with me, and as both of us will be there, it will be difficult for him to do anything”.

Harry contemplated things for a few moments, and his submissive remained silent. “Fine, although I won’t let you both out of my sight the entire time”, he warned, and the other man nodded. “Severus, we also haven’t discussed what you are going to tell people. I mean one minute you are with Dr Coryphaeus, then you are with Larkin, and then you are back with the Dr”.

The elder man flushed, “My memories are going to make it extremely difficult for me to lie. I mean I can overlay the Dr’s image onto you, because I have linked them with a spell in my memories, and they are both you, but I cannot overlay them onto Larkin’s image. It is just going to appear as if I am a little promiscuous”.

“A little?”, Harry teased, and the other man huffed.

“Harry”, he sighed, “If the Dark Lord summons me, I may need to show him your punishment of me”, he told him, grimacing slightly.

“Why?”, Harry demanded.

“I am well aware that he wishes to possess me, and this only becomes stronger when he knows he cannot have me. He is a Bloodline so he respects the dynamics to some extent, however the fact that I have left you and then returned may lead him to think that you are not able to Dominate me. If he thought that you could not honestly keep me or keep me in line, he may think he can simply take me, and that you will not put up a fight about it”, he told him seriously.

Harry growled, feeling anger rising up within him, “You mean he would Dominate you without consent?”.

“Considering his morality, does that really surprise you?”, he asked.

“Why has he never tried it before?”, Harry asked.

“The Dark Lord wants what he can’t have. He is like a child. The fact that two Dominants appear to want me, means that there is something about my submission which is intriguing, and he will want that. He has become more deranged as years have progressed, and he has lost more and more of his humanity. He has never tried to force me during previous relationships, and when I am single I represent nothing very enticing, however now that he cannot have me, means that he wants me, and I believe his insanity has grown to a stage where he will have no compunction in forcing me. I was already aware of his increased interest in me before we broke up, and it is for this reason that Larkin posed as my Dominant”, he paused, “Sir, I am also genuinely worried about his interest in you. He will be angered that I have gone back to you, so not only does he want to hurt you Harry, but he may want to hurt the Dr as well”.

Harry ran his hand over Severus’ back, “We will figure it out Severus. We are going to be training at least three times a week now, so I will be ready to face him. I will not let him hurt you, and I will be careful I promise”. He paused, leaning forward and pulling a small package from the desk drawer, “Actually, I know you already have a wrist band, but.”. He pulled out a silver chain wrist cuff. It was elegant, looking simply like a bracelet, however, on the inside, which would lie against the wrist unseen, was carved the word “mine”. “This is your decision whether to wear this Pet, and I will not be disappointed if you do not. This is a permanent wrist cuff. It will be sealed with my magic, and only my magic can release it. It is designed, so that once sealed, my magic will place some protection spells on it, including one which will alert me if you are in danger. It will also place a tracking spell on it, that will only ever be able to be tracked by me, but it will mean I will always be able to find you. I know you like your privacy so I will not be angry if this is too much for you”.

Severus took the bracelet, staring at it contemplatively for a few seconds, then slid from the seat and knelt at Harry’s feet, dropping his eyes, and holding up the cuff, “Sir, I would be honoured to wear your cuff. I am yours”.

Severus was giving up a lot of freedom by accepting this cuff, and it was a sign of true submission to him. Harry was overcome by his acceptance of it. He lifted the cuff from his submissive, and then took his wand and sealed it against his skin. It looked amazing. It was designed to be tight against the skin so that it would not move, but it shaped itself to the wearer and would not feel uncomfortable or cumbersome. Severus stared at the bracelet for a while, and then glanced up at him, and Harry could see that his eyes were a little hazed over.

“I need to take you to bed and use you”, Harry commanded, feeling powerful in light of the other man’s submission. Harry gripped his chin, “I will be though in three minutes. You better be naked on that bed, and ready for your Dominant to use what belongs to him”, he commanded.

The other man gasped softly, then stood immediately, his eyes down, and walked out of the office. Harry followed exactly three minutes later, and his submissive was kneeling on the bed, his eyes down and his hands behind his back. Harry walked up to him, gripping his hair roughly and pulling his head back, before clamping his mouth onto his and taking him in a forceful kiss. He released him, and then pushed him backwards, until he was sprawled on his back on the bed, looking up at the younger man with wide eyes.

“I am going to use your body. You are going to show me what an obedient submissive you are. You will prove to me that I have made the right decision in claiming you”, he commanded, and the other man nodded, before dropping his eyes deferentially. Harry immediately climbed up onto the bed, covering Severus with his body, pinning his hands at the side of his head, and leaning down to claim him in a forceful kiss that had them both moaning. Harry gripped the other man’s wrists, pushing them into the bed and enjoying the feeling of the new cuff which signalled that Severus was his. He leaned down and began to bite at his nipples, pulling at them harshly. “You are mine”, Harry growled pulling back to stare at him vehemently, “I will rip anyone apart that tries to ever touch you”. His submissive’s cock was digging harshly into his hip, as his eyes glassed over.

Harry released one wrist, grasping his chin in a strong grip and kissing him harshly. “Turn around”, he commanded as he pulled back and stood up. Severus rolled over. “On your knees, head down”, he demanded, and the other man obeyed.

Harry unzipped himself, desperate to be inside the other man. He pushed his trousers to his knees, pulling himself out and rubbing himself harshly, moaning aloud. He whispered a lubrication spell, before giving a harsh spank to the, now only slightly marked, buttocks, and then pushed one finger slightly roughly into the other man. He opened him up as quickly as he could, as his submissive moaned into the quilt.

When he was opened enough, he pulled at his cock again, before standing at the end of the bed, hauling his submissive right to the edge of it, and then lining himself up and pushing into the tight heat. Severus groaned harshly, panting at the forcefulness of it. He was only barely opened up enough, and it would feel like he was being split open. Harry wanted to make him fell owned and completely at his Dominant’s mercy. Harry pushed in and didn’t give the other man time to adjust before pulling back out and then pushing in again. He could see that Severus was gripping onto the bedcovers, as he moaned through every thrust. He guessed that each time Harry moved it would be an indescribable mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry knew he was big and he wasn’t giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. He would never hurt the other man, but he certainly wasn’t making it easy on him. Harry took him hard, until his submissive was almost screaming with each thrust.

After a while, he grasped the other man’s shoulder, pulling him up, and placing his arm across his throat, holding him in place as he pounded into him. Severus keened loudly, moving his hands to grip at Harry’s waist behind him. Harry pulled his mouth around to kiss him harshly. He wanted to own the other man, possess him, have him completely at his mercy. He recognised that his level of possessiveness was heightened, and considering how possessive he generally was with Severus, it was almost overwhelming how much he wanted Severus to be completely his.

He pulled out of him, and then pushed him forward, “Turn around” he commanded, He pulled off his trousers and underwear and then knelt onto the bed, laying himself over Severus and pushing himself back in. His submissive gripped on harshly to his waist, gazing at him and begging with his eyes. Harry smirked darkly, “You are forbidden from coming”. Severus’ eyes widened, and he groaned out in desperation, dropping his hands to the bed and gripping on to the bedcovers. He shut his eyes tightly, and Harry guessed he was trying to bring himself back from the edge. Harry felt powerful, to have such a man obeying his commands, even when he was being this possessive and difficult. That thought alone was enough to push him towards the edge He knelt up, gripping his waist and pounding into him hard, pushing himself further and further towards the edge. He looked down and Severus was staring up at him, with a mixture of abandonment and his own level of possession, and that undid Harry completely. He rocked into him, screaming out his release.

 He moaned through an intense orgasm, and then completely spent, he looked down at his submissive who was still gripping onto the bedcovers. “Good boy”, he praised, running his fingers down his naked flesh.

“Something tells me”, the other man panted, his cock still rock-hard and leaking, “That in your possessive state, my orgasms are going to be limited”, he bit out.

Harry laughed out, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Perhaps, without the attitude you might stand a better chance”.

“Unlikely”, he shot back, “The more submissive I am, the more possessive you are, and as such my chances of release are reduced. I am starting to think that I need to increase my attitude to increase my chances”. He was still panting as he said it, which made the situation even more bizarre. Severus was a dichotomy of bitch and complete submission.

“Just try it”, Harry warned, his tone dropping into one where Severus could not mistake the stern warning within it. “Unless you want to spend your life over my knee, I suggest that you watch your attitude”.

Severus moaned, and his cock jerked at the forcefulness of Harry’s tone. “Yes, Sir. I was not serious.”

“Come”, Harry commanded unexpectedly, grasping his cock and rubbing it firmly.

Severus’ eyes widened in shock, but he obeyed almost immediately, screaming out his release, arching up into Harry’s hand as his eyes slid back into his head. When he was able to see clearly again, he looked up at his dominant questioningly.

“You are mine”, Harry stated, which was all the explanation he was going to give, and the other man nodded.

When they were both calmer Severus turned to him, “Sir”, he began and Harry looked at him questioningly, “I wondered whether you would also be willing to wear an item that I give you”. Harry narrowed his eyes, and Severus quickly explained, “I do not mean within a claiming manner, and I also do not mean for it to have a tracking spell or for it to be permanent, but it would at least provide me with some comfort to know that you had some of my protection spells on you, and to allow me to know that you were in danger”. Harry contemplated that for a moment. Considering how worried he was about Severus when they were apart, it would be unfair of him to deny similar assurances to his submissive. He nodded, and Severus smiled with relief, “There are items specifically designed for Dominants, or in fact any piece of jewellery you choose will work. Perhaps you could choose one, and then allow me to put my protection spells on it”.

Harry agreed and then the two men showered, before realising they were now ravenous. Severus cooked them dinner, and he was a little clingy throughout, though Harry noticed that as the time drew nearer to his meeting with Draco, that he became quieter and more rigid. Harry allowed this, he wanted the man to feel strong and able, and know that he was powerful enough to deal with it on his own. Harry’s presence wasn’t necessary, as Severus could handle it on his own, but he wanted to be his support. The fact that Severus had told Draco he would only see him with his partner, showed how much Severus was really beginning to see them as a team, and that he didn’t have to cope with everything on his own.

They floo’d over to his quarters about quarter to eight. Harry was already glamoured, and they made some coffee as they waited. “How do you want to play this?”, Harry asked. Severus looked at him questioningly. “How much input do you want me to have? I mean do you want me to just sit silently unless you ask me a direct question?”.

Severus smirked, “You sit silently? I would like to see that”. Harry huffed, tapping his submissive’s backside playfully, and Severus’ eyes flashed in amusement, “Feel free to jump in whenever you wish.”

“Ok, but I’ll follow your lead”, Harry told him.

“Well that will be a first”, he replied amusedly, “So I am in charge this evening?”, he queried, raising his eyebrows.

“You know that I always rely on your judgement when it comes to things like this Severus. I will always look to you for guidance in these areas. I trust you and your expertise”. He could see that the other man had straightened a little at the indirect praise, and his shoulders had relaxed. “However,”, he continued, advancing towards him predatorily, “Do not ever forget who is really in charge”, he warned. “On your knees”, he commanded. Severus slid to his knees, looking up at him in slight question. “Who do you belong to”, Harry asked firmly. Harry wanted him to feel both powerful but also that he was supported. Harry’s Dominance gave him the boundaries and feelings of support that he really needed

“I belong to you Sir”, he stated without hesitation.

“Good boy, now hurry up and make me that cup of tea, before I wither and die here”, he jested, pulling him in for a kiss.

Severus huffed playfully, “So dramatic”, he joked, but stood and set to work.

Draco firecalled at eight pm on the dot, and Severus allowed him to come through. Harry was quite shocked at his appearance. He looked exhausted, stressed, and Harry thought he also looked terrified. His hair and dress were perfect as usual but he was grey and gaunt looking.

“Thank you for seeing me Professor”, he stated, his voice evidently grateful.

Severus nodded, “This is my partner, Dr Coryphaeus.”, Draco nodded at him, though he did not smile. “Would you care for a drink?” Draco asked for some tea, and Severus invited them to both sit whilst he went back into the kitchen.

Draco turned to him, “Please forgive me for interrupting your Saturday evening, but I really needed to speak to Severus as soon as possible”. Harry smiled, unsure what else to do, he didn’t know what Draco was here for and his stomach was knotting with worry. “What are you a Doctor in?”, he asked, trying to make small talk. It was weird to see Draco interact with him without hostility.

“I studied Dark curses and antidotes”, he stated, “I received my Doctorate in it in America”, he declared, repeating his created biography. Draco’s eyes flashed with interest, “That sounds amazing, I would love to do something like that”. Harry was surprised and wanted to ask for more, but Severus returned at that moment with the tea.

“Professor, what I need to discuss with you is involving well…”, he was clearly trying to be covert, and glanced awkwardly at Harry.

“My partner has full knowledge of my involvement, you may speak freely”, Severus stated, his voice devoid of emotion.

Draco nodded, “I know I am putting you at risk by coming here, but I don’t know where else to go. Now that my father is in prison, I am expected to join his ranks. I am supposed to take his mark in a few days.”, he looked at Severus with desperation, “I do not want to join him. I never did. I had previously thought about running away, but that would have put my father at risk. Despite how many deplorable things he has done, he is still my father, and I couldn’t be responsible for the Dark Lord believing him to be a traitor. Now that he is in prison for him, he is safe from his suspicion, but I don’t know how to escape him, and even if I do, I worry that they will force my mother to join. They will want at least one Malfoy in their ranks”, he rushed it out and then sighed, looking at him desperately.

Harry stared at him in shock but when he looked over to the Potion’s Master he was gazing at him shrewdly. “Joining the Dark Lord is a great honour, why would you think to come to one who is part of his inner circle”, he spat nastily.

“Look, I know what you think of me. That I am a spoiled brat, destined to end up like my father. I suppose part of that is true. I am spoiled, and I am used to getting any material possessions that I want, but I have always lived under the shadow of my father. I was desperate to earn my father’s approval, but I never wanted to follow in his footsteps. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed the power it appeared to give me during school, but it was just that, an appearance. I never wanted to join him. I don’t want to kill, and I don’t want to follow a madman. I just want to have my life. I want to study, get a job, have a family. I don’t want to hurt people or go to war. My father is in prison, and he is going to be there for a long time. I have no intention of following him, but I don’t know how to escape these expectations. Professor, you do not know this, but throughout the last few years at school, my father tasked me with watching you and reporting back to him. He wasn’t convinced you were loyal to the Dark Lord. It became obvious that Dumbledore trusted you completely, despite the appearance you put on. He might be eccentric but Dumbledore is no fool. He is manipulative and cunning, but he is also not blinded by an insane need to prove himself. What he does he believes is for the greater good. There is no way he would trust you to that extent if he thought you were betraying him. I respect you Professor, and I secretly took heart that there might be a way of escaping the Dark Lord’s clutches. I never told my father of my observations, and actively did the opposite, making it seem as if you were acting loyally to the Dark Lord”.

Severus gazed at him for a moment, and then stood, going to a side table and taking out a bottle. He walked over to Draco, “This is a truth serum. Be warned, you do not truly know where my loyalties lie. I could give you this serum and then haul you in front of the Dark Lord.”.

Draco took the bottle from his hand without hesitation, “Professor, I will not join him. I will not kill. If you are truly working for him, all I ask is that you kill me rather than take me to him, I beg you”. Severus gazed at him for a moment, and then nodded. Draco immediately took the potion, and then sat back, allowing the few moments it would take to work.

Severus again sat, and began to question him. Draco’s story was the same, even with the potion, though he admitted some things he would probably have rather kept hidden, namely that he had been crying with fear, and that he was truly afraid of his father.

“I would have thought that your father’s imprisonment would have made you angrier towards Mr Potter”, Severus stated.

Draco shook his head, “My father was always going to end up in prison, or the Dark Lord would have won, which would have meant the world going to hell. Now that my father is in prison I am free to make my own choices. I do not like seeing him in prison but now that Azkaban are no longer using Dementor’s and they are treating him properly, I don’t have to worry about him anymore. I have been able to visit, and he is fine. I am also aware, through unofficial channel’s that it was Potter who was the instigator of the changes. Prisoners are now being treated at least fairly. Potter didn’t have to do that. I don’t like Potter, but I do respect him”, he admitted, and blushed as he said it. Harry guessed he would rather not have admitted that part.

“I would like to speak to my Partner before we go any further”, Severus stated, and Draco nodded. Harry and Severus walked into his bedroom, “What do you think?”, the elder man asked.

“Is he definitely telling the truth?” he asked, “Because if he isn’t, you are going to be in extreme danger by helping him”.

Severus nodded, “There is no known antidote to that version of the serum. It is my own concoction, that is unknown to anyone else. I have an antidote to all other versions which has allowed me to keep my cover story with the Dark Lord, but nobody knows about this version. Actually,”, he smirked, “It’s illegal to have such a thing without declaring it to the ministry”

“You rebel”, Harry teased, “Maybe I’ll use it on you one day”, he smirked.

Severus schooled his features, but his eyes were dancing with amusement, “That was the last one”.

“I’ll bet”, Harry stated, not remotely convinced.

They decided that they would call Kingsley and Dumbledore, and between them they decided to take Draco and his mother into protection. Within hours they had managed to move him to an unknown location and transfer his funds at Gringotts so he would have a means of living. Neither Harry nor Severus would be provided with information on their location, meaning they could not be interrogated

It was past midnight by the time they floo’d back to Harry’s and they fell into bed exhausted. “You saved him tonight”, Harry told him, pulling him in close.

“It was hardly just me”, he returned.

“Yes it was. If it wasn’t for you, then Draco would have had no-one to turn to. He would have been forced to join. We don’t know how many lives you would have saved just by helping him.”, he replied adamantly.

Severus shrugged, “Hopefully we can end this soon, and we will not have to take people into hiding to save them”.

“We will Pet. You are going to start training me properly on Monday. I mean we only have five months before your potion’s deadline anyway, so we will get it done, I promise”, he told him forcefully, leaning over to drape himself over his submissive. The other man nodded. “But now”, he stated, dropping his voice into a Dominant tone, “I am more concerned with us and you proving your submission”. His submissive gazed at him in expectation, “Tomorrow, you are going to be in full submission. That means you will dedicate yourself complexly to serving me. You will follow every command without hesitation. You do not speak unless spoken to, and if you really need to speak you will put your head to the floor and await my notice. You will remain kneeling at all times unless told otherwise. You will keep your eyes downcast unless told otherwise. Your body and mouth will be available for my use but you will not come. Any disobedience will mean immediate correction. I want you to let yourself go with your submission, and rely on my guidance and judgement. Do you understand”, Harry asked.

“Yes, Sir”, he paused, “I have never before given this level of submission to anyone, but I want to give it to you. I trust you Sir, and I will ty hard to let go”, he replied softly.

Harry smiled warmly, “Good. I want to truly see your submission Severus. I do not want this to be a fight. I want it to be an experience for us both. You are beautiful in your submission. I know that you give me a lot of your submission, I am not oblivious to that, and I am honoured by it, but I truly want us to experience this. It is not a punishment Pet, remember that.”.

“Yes, Sir”, he replied, and leaned up to kiss him warmly. Harry took control of this kiss, revelling in his partner’s trust. When he pulled back Severus shook his head, “Am I ever going to get to give you this massage and get to be tied to your bed”, he stated exasperatedly.

Harry laughed, “If you are a good boy tomorrow, then tomorrow night you will. Actually, perhaps we might live out one of your role-play fantasies”, he teased “Do you have any in mind?”.

“I am sure I could think of one or two”, Severus gasped, his face flushing, before leaning up to kiss his Dominant forcefully.


	31. Proving his submission Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably warn that plotwise this chapter and the next one doesn't have loads!!! I will get back to the plot on the following chapter though haha

Harry was really starting to enjoy his morning wake up calls. He couldn’t imagine a better way to be pulled from sleep than with his lover’s mouth around his cock. He kept his eyes closed, simply allowing the feelings to bring him into the world of the living. His submissive continued to pleasure him until Harry put his hand on his head, which signalled that he wanted him to come up. Severus appeared a second later, and he looked at his Dominant briefly, smiling, before lowering his eyes, and lying down.

Harry rolled over, “Good Morning beautiful”, he smiled, running his hands down the other man’s body, “Did you sleep well?”.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive replied warmly, though he did not lift his eyes.

Harry raised himself up to straddle the other man, and then bent down to kiss him forcefully. “Are you going to obey me today?”, he asked him, his voice turning serious.

“Yes, Sir”, Severus replied again.

“Good, I do not want this to be a fight, however, I will be keeping the crop beside me”, he informed him, putting a light warning into his tone. His partner did not reply, but he had not expected him to. He lifted himself back off, and then manoeuvred the other man onto his stomach. He grasped his neck to hold him in place, “This is just a pre-emptive warning Pet”, he told him, before immediately bringing the crop down onto his backside. Harry had deliberately left it right next to the bed, just for this purpose. Severus hissed, jumping slightly at the unexpected sting. Harry gave him five more and then put the crop down. “Good boy”, he praised, knowing that normally Severus would have at least made a flippant comment at the unearned cropping. He immediately opened him up, and then pushed into him, grabbing onto his neck, and keeping him pinned to the bed. The other man moaned, seeming to enjoy being used and overpowered. Harry took him forcefully, a little reminder of who was in charge, never once letting go of his neck. When he was done, he turned Severus back over, and he could tell the other man was surrendering to his submission.

He allowed Severus to put on some boxers and jogging bottoms, and doing the same he then pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you”, he told him warmly, before kissing him again, and he could feel his Pet relax into the kiss. “Come, Pet”, he ordered, and the other man followed him into the kitchen, immediately kneeling beside him in his submissive pose, as he sat at the kitchen table. He gave him explicit orders on what to prepare for breakfast, and he obeyed without comment. They ate silently, and when they were finished, he took him into the living room. “Over my knee”, he ordered, and Severus obeyed without protest. Harry rubbed his backside for a while, soothing him, and then picked up his Sunday newspaper, and laid it on top of him, using him as a platform in which to read from. His submissive huffed very slightly, but it was enough for Harry to lower his paper, pull down his joggers and boxers, and strike him three times with the crop. Leaving his underwear lowered, Harry then picked up the newspaper again and placed it on top of him. His submissive had clearly taken that as a warning and settled down, trying hard not to move. He kept him like that for almost an hour, and by the end, his submissive was beginning to doze. Deciding that he definitely didn’t want his partner to get too comfortable, he quietly laid down to the paper, and then spanked him harshly with his hand. Severus jerked awake, groaning slightly, and Harry could tell he was about to say something, but quickly decided against it. He spanked him for a while, until he was a little red, and then ordered him to strip and kneel.

Harry went through to the bedroom to collect a few toys he had acquired on his shopping trip with Adducere. “Present”, he ordered, when he returned to the living room. His submissive obeyed silently, placing himself into the correct pose. Harry circled him; he loved looking at his submissive, and he loved the way that Severus never failed to blush when he did this, knowing he was under such scrutiny. He stood in front of him, admiring his form, and then leaned down and quickly placed a new cock ring on Severus’ slightly growing member. He then leaned in to lick at his submissive’s nipples, smirking to himself as Severus sucked in a breath and his body went rigid. He then placed new nipple clamps onto them, and stood back to admire his Pet. He could tell the other man was a little confused. Neither the clamps nor the cock ring would feel very tight. In actual fact, they would be little more than slightly uncomfortable. Harry kept a straight face as he continued to stare at him, and after a few minutes Severus’ eyes widened, and he moaned. The new toys were designed to begin vibrating and stimulating the nipples and cock at sporadic intervals. The stimulation could last anywhere from ten seconds to a minute, and there could be a thirty second gap or a ten-minute gap. There was no warning, and no way to predict the pattern. The elder man began to sway slightly as the stimulation continued, and his breath was becoming laboured. When it had finished, and Severus was only panting slightly, Harry leaned in, touching his now hard cock slightly. The other man gasped at the stimulation.

“Do you like my new toys, Pet?”, he asked, smirking. His submissive hesitated, clearly unsure as to his answer at the moment. “Ahh well, don’t worry Pet, I shall give you time to form an opinion”. Before he could go any further, Severus began moaning again, but this time it was only short-lived. “I have some chores for you”, he informed the other man. “You can start by tidying up the bedroom and ensuite, and then you can clean the living room. And no magic”, he warned, “my new toys…well...they do not react well to magic”, he smirked. He knew he was baiting the other man; he was pretty sure he would have a difficult time not giving into the temptation to see why they didn’t react well to magic. “On you go”, he commanded.

His submissive immediately went into the bedroom, and Harry sat on the couch to read a book. Every once in a while, all that could be heard were moans coming from the bedroom. After about ten minutes, which was actually longer than Harry had predicted, Severus began grunting and moaning heavily. He left him for two minutes and then went to check on him, finding his submissive on his knees on the floor, his fists clenched, and sweat dripping from his face. Severus looked up at him pleadingly, as Harry stared down at him coolly.

“I am pretty sure I ordered you not to use magic”, he stated, his voice dark.

“I am sorry, Sir”, he panted, “Please, make it stop”, he begged.

Harry stared down at him for a few more seconds, and then whispered the anti-activation key, quiet enough that Severus would not hear it. His submissive slumped forward in relief. “I warned you that they do not react well to magic. Any magic used around them causes the stimulation to increase tenfold and to be continuous until deactivated. Had you obeyed me as you should have, then you would not now be in this position”, he told him, his voice dangerous. His submissive fell forward, dropping his forehead to the floor in silent apology. Harry walked over to the bed and arranged the pillows in the middle of it. “Over the pillows, now”, he barked, and Severus flinched as he stood, but obeyed immediately. Harry knew this would be humiliating for the other man, but that was the point. Harry had been baiting him to see how much he was truly obeying him, but the moment he thought that he couldn’t be caught, he had made his own decisions. Harry pulled out the crop and brought it down heavily against the other man’s backside. He jerked, and clenched his fists into the covers, but he did not move position. Harry gave him ten overall; enough to leave a sting, but not do any real damage. “Back to your chores”, he commanded, and his Pet stood immediately. Before he could move, Harry pulled him in to give him a tender kiss, letting him know he was forgiven and loved. Severus’ entire posture relaxed, but then he involuntarily gasped into Harry’s mouth as the stimulation started up again.

His submissive completed his chores without complaint, despite the fact that Harry had simply sat on the couch and watched him. Whenever his nipples and cock were stimulated he would falter in his actions, moaning aloud, and then would start blushing, knowing that his Dominant was watching the entire time. At one point, he had been on his hands and knees when the stimulation had started and Harry had not been able to resist coming up behind him and taking him right there on the floor. No words passed between them, and Harry had been forceful and harsh with it, leaving the other man keening at the competing stimulations, and the fact that he was being taken on his knees on the floor. Harry had been overwhelmed by the fact that Severus had simply taken it and he had rewarded him by spelling the clamps and ring off, and allowing him to come screaming as Harry continued to take him roughly. They had showered together, with Severus continuing to remain compliant and deferential, and then Harry had ordered him to kneel in front of him, whilst he sat on the couch.

“We are going out for a late lunch Pet”, he announced, and the other man’s head shot up, staring at him wide-eyed. Harry looked at him with disapproval. He grasped him by the back of the neck, pulling him until he was bent over one knee, with his top half on the couch, and switched him three times with the crop in warning. Severus hissed, but when Harry allowed, he immediately settled back into the submissive pose, with his eyes down. “Go and fetch me the plug, and your collar”, he commanded, and the elder man obeyed. When he stepped back through, Harry stopped him before he could kneel, bending him back over his knee to insert the plug. Severus moaned as he placed it in, and Harry deliberately teased him for a while, simply because he could. He ordered him to dress, providing him strict details on what he was expected to wear, and when he was ready Harry had him kneel back in front of him. “Stay”, he commanded, and he went in to the bedroom to dress himself. They were going to a muggle restaurant, which was very upmarket. He dressed in a suit, and even he had to admit he looked quite powerful in it. Severus was wearing a shirt, but he wasn’t dressed quite as formally.

When he entered the living room again he ordered his submissive to look at him. Severus sucked in a breath when he caught sight of him in the suit, and it was obvious, by the light shiver, that he was turned on by the way his Dominant looked. “Here are the rules pet”, he began, staring down at him. “I still expect you to only speak when spoken to. If you need to speak to me, you will place your hand on my hand or you can place your hand palm up on the table and I will address you. You will also continue to address me formally”, he commanded, his voice making it clear these rules were non-negotiable, “You may keep your eyes up when we are walking, but when we are sitting in the restaurant, you will again keep your eyes lowered. If someone should address you, you may answer them, however you will keep the conversation as limited as possible. You are dedicating yourself to me today, and I do not expect you to be sharing yourself with anyone else”, he paused for a second, taking in the slightly tense form of his submissive, “I would not suggest testing me Pet”, he stated, though he was not harsh, “I will have no compunction in scolding you in public”. He was actually quite surprised that his submissive had not attempted to disagree with him on any of the points. He was not entirely sure whether he was engaged in this, or whether he was simply trying to prove his obedience. “Am I clear on these points, Pet?”, he asked warmly.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive replied softly.

“Ok, Pet, come on”, he ordered. Severus stood and followed the glamoured form of Harry into the floo. They arrived at the Leaky cauldron, as Harry was taking him into muggle London. Severus followed him silently through the pub, completely ignoring anyone around him. Harry grasped his hand as they emerged and they walked into London. He hailed a taxi and his partner slid into the back seat, whilst Harry sat in the front. He made small talk with the driver, who was a bubbly woman in her late 40’s. She initially tried to engage Severus, but as his answers were monosyllabic, she eventually gave up and focused her attention on Harry. Harry occasionally glanced in the mirror, and it gave him a thrill to see that his partner was deliberately keeping his eyes lowered. It was evident that he was trying to obey the rules. When they exited the taxi, the woman warmly said goodbye to Harry, but he didn’t fail to note the strange look she passed towards his partner, who, as expected, couldn’t really have cared less. “C’mon Pet”, he stated warmly, grasping his hand, and walking into the restaurant. He walked up to the concierge, who greeted them politely. “We have reservations, under Dr Corypheus”, he told him.

The man looked down at his sheet, and then looked up, nodding as he smiled, “If you could follow me Dr.”, he announced, and then led them to a secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant. There were a few booths, all surrounded with high partitioning’s, affording them a lot of privacy. You would have to actually walk up to the table to see them. “The waiter shall be over momentarily, Sir”, he smiled, seating them and then immediately leaving.

Harry slid into the booth, and watched as his partner sat across from him, and again lowered his eyes. He was proud of how much he was putting his trust into Harry, which was clear in his obedience of the rules. “Remove your jacket and scarf Pet”, he commanded gently. The other man tensed immediately, and Harry could see him take a deep breath, as he began to blush, however he obeyed without protest. By removing his jacket and scarf, his collar was now completely visible, and it was obvious what it was; it certainly couldn’t have been mistaken for a necklace. The waiter approached the table, greeting them. He was instantly likeable; young and full of energy. He handed Harry a menu, and then placed one in front of Severus, who was desperately trying to look as if his eyes weren’t lowered, but was also not looking up at the waiter, who left them, promising to be back in a few minutes. Harry immediately removed Severus’ menu, and then perused his own. When he had decided, he put his hand out onto the table, and his partner lifted his own to place it in his. Harry ran his fingers over it, soothing him. He knew his submissive must be finding the whole experience difficult, but he was choosing to actively put his trust in his Dominant, and it was showing. When the waiter returned, Harry ordered for both of them, making sure to order something he knew Severus would enjoy. “Would you like some juice, Pet?”, he asked, and he watched as Severus swallowed.

He began to blush, and his shoulders visibly tensed, “Yes, Sir”, he replied, trying to sound nonchalant in his reply, but there was no mistaking what his reply really meant. He also had not lifted his eyes, nor removed his hand from Harry’s. Harry wanted to grab him and kiss him right then. He was so proud of him, and even if other aspects of the day didn’t go well, he knew that Severus deserved a significant reward simply for this moment. Harry knew that he himself would make a terrible submissive, because he would never be able to let himself go and really put his trust in someone else, to the level that he would willingly embarrass himself. Severus was amazing in his submission, and despite how hard it was for him, he was willingly giving his power to Harry, and Harry wanted to protect him with everything he had. The waiter smiled warmly at them and then left to place the order.

“We are starting training again tomorrow, do you have a plan?”, he asked him.

His submissive kept his eyes lowered as he answered, “Yes, Sir, there are a few areas that we need to look at over the next few weeks”, he replied.

“You may look at me Pet when the waiter is not here”, he told him, and the other man looked up, glancing at him softly. Harry smiled at him, and was pleased when Severus returned it, though there was still a faint tinge of red on his cheeks. When the waiter returned, Harry pulled his hand away, and Severus dropped it down, again lowering his eyes. The waiter did not comment and left immediately. They ate their lunch, and then Harry decided to test the other man a little more. “On your knees, under the table, you are going to pleasure me”, he commanded. The Potion’s Master went instantly rigid, and for a moment Harry did not know how he was going to react, but Severus had obviously decided to trust in his Dominant, as, taking a breath, he immediately slid under the table. In seconds, Harry could feel his submissive’s hands sliding up his thighs. He arranged the table cover so that it would be hiding any activities, as the other man began to unzip him, and remove his cock from its confines. Severus had barely placed his lips around his cock and started moving when the waiter approached their table again.

“How was the meal, Sir?”, the waiter asked Harry warmly. Severus stalled beneath him, but he did not move his mouth away from his cock. Harry realised he was deliberately trying to avoid Harry experiencing any embarrassment, whilst still continuing to obey the rules. Harry was unbelievably proud of him, both for his submission, and his protection and care of his Dominant.

“It was delicious thank you”, he replied, smiling. Harry ordered coffee for them both, and the waiter left, removing their plates.

“Continue, Pet”, he ordered, and immediately Severus began again. Harry threw up a wandless silencing spell, so that his moans would not be heard by the restaurant. Severus was so skilled with his mouth that he would not be able to control them. His orgasm was just beginning to build when he saw the waiter coming back. “The waiter is returning”, he announced, and immediately Severus stilled again, and Harry felt him grasp the base of his penis, holding off his orgasm.

“Thank you”, Harry announced to the waiter when he laid them down.

“Let me know if there is anything else you would like Sir. I shall leave you and your partner in privacy for a while”, he smiled, knowingly, and Harry smirked.

“Thank you. You have been most helpful”, he returned, and the other man nodded before leaving.

“On you go, boy”, he stated, and Severus continued, pulling from him an intense orgasm as he deepthroated him under the table. When Harry had calmed down he felt his Submissive lay his head against Harry’s thigh, and he slipped his hand under the table to caress his face. “Come on Pet, come and get your coffee”, he told him, his voice filled with affection. Severus appeared seconds later, and smiled at him almost shyly. They finished their coffee and then caught a taxi back to the Leaky cauldron before floo’ing home. As soon as they entered, Harry pushed his submissive up against the wall, kissing him forcefully. Severus gasped, and kissed him back eagerly.

“I am so proud of you Pet”, he told him warmly, “You have been so obedient. It is over now, the rules are lifted”, he told him.

“Thank you, Sir”, Severus replied, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss his Dominant again.

Harry pulled him over to sit on the couch and then straddled him, “Honestly, Pet. I am so proud of you. I know today can’t have been easy for you”, he told him.

“There were definitely aspects which were rather difficult”, he replied, grimacing slightly, “But I truly do trust you Harry, and I followed your lead. The restaurant was humiliating though”, he conceded, blushing again.

Harry smiled, “I know Pet, but you were amazing”, he kissed him again, “The owner of the restaurant is a friend of Adducere’s. He is a Dominant, and the waiter is his submissive. They are obviously muggles, but they reserve those few tables at the back only for those who are known to be ‘in the lifestyle’ as they call it. Adducere phoned yesterday and reserved a table for us there”, he told him.

Severus smiled in relief, “And you prove once again why I trust you. I did not know why you would have me be so submissive in public, but I knew you would have a reason. I knew you would not intentionally humiliate me to a level I could not cope with, and I trusted in that today”, he told him. Harry felt warm at Severus’ words. He wanted the other man to truly trust him, and to be proud of him, and he was glad he had not made a mistake with today.

“As you have been such a good boy today, you have definitely earned your reward tonight. Have you thought of a fantasy you would like to try out?”, he asked.

Severus looked away briefly, “I have one idea”, he stated, his voice tinged with embarrassment.

“Tell me”, he ordered.

“I, well…” he hesitated briefly, “I would like you to be mean”, he told him. Harry waited for him to continue, “I want to be blackmailed into it. I do not want to give my submission willingly. I want you to be slightly cruel and for you to use me roughly without care, but to eventually make me submit to you”.

Harry leaned forward to kiss him. “I am sure that could be arranged boy”, he told him warmly, “After dinner you can go over to your place, and I will follow you a while later. When I come through, I won’t be your Dominant, but I will still be me. Someone you don’t like, but are secretly attracted to. Would that work?”, he asked. Severus’ breath hitched at that, and he nodded. “Good, now c’mon, we’ve both got a little work to do before dinner”, the other man groaned but nodded, as he followed Harry into his office.

The next morning, following the usual wake up call, Harry was playfully teasing the other man and refusing to allow him to get up and get ready for work. “Keep your arms there, Pet”, he commanded, and he could see the frustration in the other man’s eyes as he held his arms in the air for no discernible reason other than Harry had commanded it.

“Is there a particular reason that I look like a demented sphinx at the moment?”, he asked, trying hard to keep the bite out of his tone.

“Nope”, Harry replied, grinning.

He could tell that what Severus really wanted to do was slap him, but he was still trying to show that he could be obedient, no matter the circumstances. Harry realised he was most likely testin his submissive. He had told him that he shouldn’t have to explain his orders, and that Severus should be striving to obey him simply because he had ordered it, and perhaps this was why he was feeling so mischievous this morning. The fact that his submissive was keeping his hands in place, did weirdly help him to feel a little better. He was giving his submission even when it was ridiculous and there was no reason for it.

“Mmm, come here”, Harry ordered warmly, pulling him down, so he could lie on top of his potion’s master and kiss him deeply. The other man melted into it, and it made Harry’s stomach tingle. “I love you boy”, he stated.

“You know, you have all these names for me, and I don’t have any for you”, Severus told him seriously. Harry wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about, “Pet, Boy, Baby, Love, Beautiful”, he screwed up his nose at the last one, and Harry snorted, “and all I call you is Harry or Sir”, he finished.

“I like what you call me”, Harry smiled, flicking at his nipple.

“So, you don’t want a Pet name then?” he smiled, mischievously. “I mean, what about fluffikens”, he stated, his face still serious though there was a glint in his eye. Harry reeled back horrified, and that horror must have shown on his face. “Not fluffikens then,”, Severus mused, then paused for a second, “Well what about snookums?”, he continued, not entirely failing to keep the smirk off his face.

“Dear Merlin, no”, Harry replied, leaning down to bite at the nipple he had just flicked.

“Ahh, I know, what about lollybug?”, he asked, again pretending to be serious.

“I am neither a cat, nor a teenage girl”, Harry responded, grumpily.

“Chicken legs?”, Severus asked, and this time a snicker managed to escape the other man, at the death glare Harry was giving him, “Snuggledoodle or Pookybear?, he queried, and Harry responded simply by glaring. “Oh no, I have it,”, he announced, “Puddingpuff”.

“Just try it”, Harry stated, narrowing his eyes, and Severus grinned.

“Yes, I like it, I think that suits you perfectly. Oh, give me a kiss puddingpuff”, he teased, batting his eyelids, and pursing his lips.

“I think you should stick to Sir”, Harry warned, “I think it might be safer on your backside”.

“Now, why would my little puddingpuff be saying such things?”, he asked, now grinning.

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously, then grasped his wrists and pinned them above his head, “Call me that again and you’ll be spending the evening cleaning the floors”, he warned. Severus grinned again but clamped his mouth shut. Harry leaned down to take him in a bruising kiss, “Now, go and get ready for work before I decide to punish you for your behaviour this morning”. Just as Severus had climbed out of bed and was heading to the bathroom, “You know”, Harry mused and Severus turned back, “You are right, I do have a few names for you, but I have a new one… Sevybear”, he grinned, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

“Don’t even thin…”, Severus began.

“Are you questioning me, boy”, Harry stated dangerously. He watched as Severus swallowed, and for a moment he was clearly torn between arguing against the name, and taking on his Dominant when he was in this mood.

“No”, he stated sullenly.

“That’s what I thought”, he grinned, “now you better hurry up Sevybear or you are going to be late”.

The other man huffed, and stomped into the bathroom as Harry sniggered away at himself. He had no intention of using such a disgusting name, but he did enjoy letting Severus know he was definitely not an opponent he really wanted to take on. He smirked in self-satisfaction as he followed his Pet into the bathroom, probably just to annoy him a little bit more.

On Tuesday evening Adducere and his submissive Ben came over for a couple of drinks. Severus had agreed that he wanted to try to sort things out with the other man, and Harry had allowed them to firecall for a couple of hours on the Monday evening. Despite how much Harry trusted Adducere, he was still a Dominant, and there was no way his possessiveness would allow them to be alone in a room together at the moment, so firecalling was the best compromise he could give. He gave them the time alone, and he had gone into his office to give them privacy. They seemed to have worked through some issues, and it had become apparent that Severus wasn’t so much angry with Adducere as he was with himself. He was ashamed that the other man had been forced to act on his behalf because Severus had been too blind to see what he really needed to do. He had, prior to the call, reluctantly admitted to Harry that he was grateful to the other man, though he was adamant he wasn’t going to tell him that. He had been avoiding him because he felt ashamed of his behaviour, and was worried that his once guide would be disappointed in him. He had confessed that there were only three people whose opinion of him really mattered and considering how disappointed Harry had been with him, he had been reluctant to face it from one of the only two other people. Harry had forced him to see that he was only hurting himself by ignoring the other man, and Severus had reluctantly agreed to speak to him and then invite them for drinks the following evening. Harry trusted Adducere to know how to handle Severus and he had been right. He also didn’t want Severus leaving the actual meeting too long, because he would only work himself up again.

Despite how calm Severus was, following the firecall, Harry had noticed, however, that Severus was becoming a little wound up prior to the meeting. He had asked if he was nervous about meeting Adducere, and his submissive had agreed, so Harry had assumed that this had been the reason. However, Adducere and Ben had now been at Harry’s for over an hour, and Severus didn’t seem to be relaxing, though his interactions with Adducere were fine. Harry had realised about ten minutes ago what was really going on, and he could feel his anger and irritation rising at his submissive, who had failed to bring his worries to him.

“You are awfully quiet this evening Severus”, Adducere stated, looking at him with slight concern.

Harry flicked his gaze at Severus, and then looked over at the elder Dominant, interjecting before his submissive could speak, “My guess is that he is worried about saying something wrong, and how I might respond to it”, he began coolly, “However, had he thought to speak to me about his worries, he would not be so on edge now”.

The room took on a deathly silence, but Harry could tell the older Dominant understood why he was publicly scolding his submissive, because he smiled briefly, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Harry turned to gaze frostily at his submissive, who was now blushing intensely and had dropped his eyes. Harry had no intention of just letting him away with this behaviour. Severus had promised to bring his worries to him and he had failed again.

“Am I correct in my assumption?”, he asked stonily, his voice leaving no leeway to avoid answering the question.

“Yes, Sir”, Severus breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Considering that my Bloodline is heightened because you kept things from me, and you agreed, without reservation, to share your worries with me, do you think it acceptable that you failed to bring this to me this evening?”, he asked, his voice dropping into a Dominant tone.

“No, Sir”, he responded. His face was blank but he kept his gaze studiously on the floor beneath him.

“I am not happy with your behaviour, Severus. Am I clear on this point?”, he demanded, his voice like steel.

“Yes, Sir, I am sorry, Sir”, his submissive replied softly, and Harry could tell he was nervous, by the way he was swallowing.

“We shall discuss it later”, Harry informed him, his voice making it clear what that really meant. Severus nodded, risking a glance at his Dominant, who was gazing at him with hard eyes. Harry could tell he was trying not to flinch, and at least maintain some level of decorum in front of the other couple. Ben was staring at Severus with a look of mild sorrow, and Harry was sure he was thanking the stars that he wasn’t currently in his position. “Go and fetch our guests another drink. You may have water”, he commanded, before turning back to his guests, and effectively dismissing the other man. His submissive immediately obeyed, and Harry looked at the other Dominant who was now gazing at him with unmistakeable respect, and a little pride. Ben got up to go to the toilet, leaving the two Dominant’s alone for a moment.

“You definitely have a way with him”, Adducere murmured, “Had I tried such a thing with him, even in front of another Bloodline, I doubt my internal organs would still be in the correct place”, he smirked.

Harry was not oblivious to what Adducere was saying, but he was too irritated to really process it at the moment, but he nodded. “I’m sorry to leave you alone but I will go and help Severus with the drinks. I shall be back in a minute”, he stated, and Adducere smiled knowingly.

Harry entered the kitchen and Severus turned to him, before immediately dropping to his knees, and surprisingly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, placing his head against his stomach. Harry couldn’t help but melt into it. He’d expected the other man to be angry at being publicly shamed, and at best a little sullen, but he certainly would never have predicted this. He ran his hands through his submissive’s hair, and then pulled his chin up. Severus was gazing at him with a little vulnerability. Harry smiled, dropping his head down to kiss him softly. “We will still be having a discussion later”, he warned, before taking on a more affectionate tone “But I am proud of you for your behaviour just now”. Severus nodded, but did not reply, “I promise I will never spank you in front of anyone else, even Adducere. But that will not stop me scolding you in front of Adducere if it is something serious. You are my submissive, and they are Bloodlines. I will not hide this from them”.

“Yes, Sir”, the other man replied, flushing a little again.

“C’mon, let’s not keep our guests waiting”, he commanded gently. The other man stood, and began preparing the drinks, handing him his gin and the glass of water before grasping the drinks for Adducere and Ben.

“Kiss me”, Harry commanded, and Severus leaned in, kissing him warmly. When he pulled back, Harry walked out in front of him, and Severus followed without hesitation.

“Thank you, Severus”, Adducere intoned warmly.

“You thank me, but I never promised not to poison your drink”, he stated darkly, though there was a hint of affection underneath it.

“I shall take my chances”, the elder man smirked.

Severus turned to Ben, “Do not worry, yours is safe”.

The other submissive grinned, “I always knew you liked me”, he crowed, and Severus couldn’t help but laugh softly at that.

The potion’s master walked back towards Harry, and then paused for the briefest second. He appeared to come to a decision, and then chose to kneel down in front of Harry, placing himself against his legs, and taking his water from him as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Harry smiled at him proudly, it was clear Severus was making a significant effort to prove his submission to him. He turned to the other couple who were gazing at Severus, unable to hide the shock at his display.

“Well, thank you very much”, Ben sniped playfully, “If I don’t join you now I’m going to have a grumpy Dominant on my hands all evening. Mmph, I thought I was going to actually get to sit on the couch tonight”, he huffed, sliding to his knees.

Harry fell in love a little with the other submissive in that moment, that simple act had shown how much he cared for Severus and was actively trying to support him. “So, I want to know what Severus was like when he was a bit younger”, Harry stated, and the form below him groaned.

Adducere laughed, “He definitely wasn’t the easiest submissive I have ever had”, he began, and Harry laughed as the potion’s master shot daggers at the elder Dominant. “He definitely kept me on my toes. Actually, I would have to say he was a bit of a brat”, he announced.

Severus huffed indignantly at that, “I never was”, he spat.

“Oh, yes you were”, he chuckled, then looked up at Harry, who was running his hands through Severus’ hair, “He was fiery, disobedient, and would make me work for every bit of submission that he deigned to give me”, he told him, smiling, before looking down at Severus indulgently, “But he was also caring, passionate, and ultimately very interesting. I had to earn his submission, but when he gave it, it was beautiful”. Harry looked down tenderly at his submissive, whose face had gone blank. Clearly, he was not very good at taking compliments from the other man. That definitely helped him, because despite the fact that Adducere was a good friend, and was married, Harry was feeling a little threatened and possessive hearing that Severus had given him his submission.

“Did he ever tell you about the time that he locked me in a cupboard?”, Adducere asked. Harry laughed, and shook his head. Severus sighed, but there was a little bit of a smirk playing on his face. “I had set him some chores to do, whilst I was out at a meeting. As usual he had set to it with dedication, and had gone above and beyond what I expected of him. Even then he liked to try to make things easier on his Dominant. I had told him I would be back for tea at 6pm, but the meeting had ended up becoming very spirited and it was closer to 8pm by the time I got back. I could tell he was fuming, but I was in no mood to be indulgent to a bratty submissive. He started giving me hell as soon as I got in the door, for ruining his dinner. I ordered him silent, and to his knees, and then I went in to change. Before I could leave the cupboard, he locked it with a spell, and he left me there for an hour”, Adducere stated, widening his eyes in disbelief.

“Well, you shouldn’t have ruined my dinner”, Severus huffed.

Harry laughed but turned to shake his head at his submissive, “If you dare even try something like that with me, I swear Severus”, he warned playfully, leaving the threat hanging.

“Do not worry Sir, I would not dare”, he smiled, his eyes crinkling amusedly as he gazed up at his Dominant. Harry suddenly had one of those tender moments when you have a sudden jolt, realising how much you truly love your partner. He turned away eventually, looking back at Adducere, before he got lost in Severus’ eyes.

“So, what happened?”, he asked.

“He eventually calmed down and unlocked the door. He had a terrible habit at that point of acting first and then worrying through the consequences. When I got out he was kneeling in the living room, and clearly feeling remorseful”, he paused, smirking down at the potion’s master, “But it certainly didn’t save him from a good evening over my knee”, he finished, and everyone laughed, except Severus who was huffing and crossing his arms, though it was in good nature.

The rest of the evening went well, but when their guests left, Harry knew he had to deal with Severus’ behaviour. “Clean up the glasses, and then come through to my office”, he commanded, and Severus immediately lowered his eyes in acknowledgment.

“Yes, Sir”, he replied, before heading into the kitchen.

Harry walked into his office, sitting at his desk, and contemplating the situation for a while. He couldn’t let Severus away with this. His keeping things from him was the reason they had split up in the first place. A short while later Severus came through, and stood in front of his desk, lowering his eyes and clasping his hands behind his back.

“This was unacceptable, Severus”, he scolded, and the other man nodded, “You cannot continue to keep things from me. You are supposed to be working to proving your submission to me, yet you are failing at the one thing that is most important”, he could feel his irritation rising, and it was coming out in the firmness of his tone. “Even without that, you broke up with me, and hurt me deeply because you kept your worries from me. You didn’t feel able to share them with me. Do you know what that is like for a partner? To know that their boyfriend doesn’t feel safe enough to share things with you, and instead runs away?”, he asked rhetorically. Severus made to interrupt, “Do not interrupt me”, he barked, and the other man immediately closed his mouth, “You have made me feel unsafe in this relationship, and as my partner, not my submissive, you should be working to fix this. I am trying hard to make this relationship work and yet you are continuing to do the one thing that makes me feel unsafe”, he told him.

Severus’ entire posture was framed in guilt, but he remained silent as requested. “What do we do now, Severus?”, he asked, genuinely unsure how to deal with the situation.

“Sir”, he began softly, “I honestly would have come to you about my worries, but I didn’t realise until Adducere arrived what I was worrying about. I have spent so long suppressing my emotions, and trying to keep a lid on my anxiety, that sometimes I don’t know what I am feeling or what I am actually worrying about. Sometimes there is just a feeling, but I don’t know how to describe what is causing it. I want to be open with you, but it is hard when I don’t know myself what it is”, he replied.

Harry contemplated that for a moment. He couldn’t exactly punish the other man for something that he didn’t have control over. What Harry really needed to do was help him to make sense of his emotions and worries. “Ok, what I propose then is that if you are feeling ‘off’ as you have previously described it, that you at least tell me that. We can talk about it and try to make sense of it, but if it takes time I will at least know that there is something going on, but that you are not deliberately hiding anything from me. Remember Severus, if there is something that impacts upon our relationship or our wellbeing I expect you to share it with me. Does that sound reasonable?”, he asked.

“Yes, Sir, thank you for understanding Sir”, he replied.

“Ok, Pet, I don’t really want to punish you for this, but I can’t let this go completely without some retribution. I want you to stand in the corner for half an hour, and make a true promise that you will work on this, will you do this?”

“Gladly, Sir”, his submissive replied sincerely, looking up at him to show him how truly he meant it.

“Ok, Pet, on you go”, Harry ordered.

Severus spent the time in the corner, and then Harry hugged him before taking him to bed. Severus was clingier than usual in bed, and seemed to be trying to prove how much that he loved him. They eventually fell asleep and for the next couple of days things seemed to be going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I will be hopefully be doing the 'fantasy' scene as a one-shot


	32. Proving his submission Part 2

Of course, when it came to them, things never seemed to stay 'going well'. It was now Thursday evening, and Harry was meeting with Ron after work for a couple of drinks and to catch up on things. He hadn’t seen him much since he had gotten back together with Severus, and whilst Ron was adamant he understood, he was feeling guilty that the other man would think he had been using them. They caught up on things, and it was nice to spend some time with his best friend without the overwhelming sadness that had been lingering over him during the break up. They were on their second drink, laughing as Ron informed him that Molly Weasley was setting her sights on fixing Harry up with her son Percy. Harry felt physically sick at the thought of being with that particular Weasley but decided it would be bad form to actually tell Ron that. 

“When are you going to tell my mother dear about you two?”, he asked.

Harry shrugged, “To be honest I was going to tell her and then we split up. I need to speak to Severus about whether he is ready for that”, he grimaced, “If I tell her now, she’s going to insist we come for Christmas dinner, and I’m not sure how well his patience well extend to an entire house full of Christmas cheer”, he had really wanted to say a house full of Weasley’s, but he had stopped himself just in time. It was actually really hard to imagine how Severus would ever mange to cope with that level of family interaction.

Ron snorted, “Yeah, I don’t think it’s something anybody ever pictured before”. Ron went silent for a few minutes. “Harry”, he began, sounding uncomfortable, and Harry looked at him questioningly, “Look, I truly won’t be offended whatever you say, but I just need to know”, he paused and Harry was suddenly a little nervous at what he was going to say. “Does Severus not like me, or is he still angry with me?”.

Harry’s stomach relaxed, and he smiled, “What gave you that impression”. He knew his partner actually liked Ron quite a lot, though of course he wasn’t one to let this show.

“Well, Hermione and I wanted to try and build a friendship with him, and let him know we weren’t angry anymore about the breakup. We’ve sent him a couple of personal invites, just for him, even just to meet for coffee, but he wrote back both times that he was really busy. I know he probably is, but it also didn’t seem as if he was interested in making any plans for later”.

Harry sighed, “I’m sorry Ron, I think I know what it’s about. I can’t tell you unfortunately, but please know that it has absolutely nothing to do with you. It’ something we have to work out”.

Ron nodded, though he didn’t look completely convinced. Harry could feel his irritation rising with his submissive as they continued their conversation, and he forced himself to put it aside, wanting to enjoy his time with his best friend. When he arrived home later that evening, he immediately took a sober up potion. He didn’t feel drunk, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Severus wandered out from the bedroom and smiled warmly.

Harry gazed at him with hard eyes, “Severus, come through to my office”, he commanded, his tone making it clear he wasn’t happy. The other man was frowning as Harry turned away, but he followed without protest. Harry entered his office, pulling off his robe, and sitting in his high-backed leather chair. His submissive entered seconds later, and it was clear he was nervous. He stood in front of his desk, his hands behind his back, and his eyes lowered.

Harry studied him for a moment before speaking, “I am disappointed in you”, he scolded, and the other man looked up shocked. Harry gazed at him seriously, “What did you promise me when we got back together?”

Severus shifted slightly, “To trust in you, and to come to you with any decisions?”

“Yes, and yet I have just found out today that you are again making decisions that are not yours to make”. He placed his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands in front of him as he continued to gaze at his disobedient submissive. “I have already told you that your social time is mine. When we got back together you agreed to obey these rules, did you not?”, he asked, his tone clipped.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive answered obediently, dropping his eyes.

“If that is the case, then why did I find out today that you have turned down invitations from Ron and Hermione?”, he asked him, his tone making it clear he better tell the truth.

Severus fidgeted again, “I am sorry Sir”, he told him, “I did not mean to disobey you, and I didn’t really realise I was. I was focused on trying to be here and prove my submission to you, and I didn’t even think about the fact that I would be disobeying you by turning down social invitations”, he told him truthfully.

“I gather Ron’s invitations are not the only ones you have failed to come to me about?”, he asked.

The other man shuffled slightly before answering, “No, Sir”.

“Look at me”, Harry commanded, and his submissive slowly brought up his eyes to gaze at him. Harry could see by the set of his shoulders that he was feeling disappointed in himself for failing to obey his Dominant. “Severus, when I punished you I told you that this was over. Yet, you are continuing to beat yourself up about it. However, in doing so you are failing to be my submissive. You are again making decisions that should rightfully be mines, and you are trying to control things, rather than giving yourself up to me”.

Severus swallowed, nodding slightly, “I did not realise I was doing this Sir. I was just trying to please you”.

“Pleasing me would be doing as you are told, and not doing what you think is best, when it is clearly not what I have commanded of you”, he stated, his voice clipped. He gazed at Severus for a few seconds longer, before sighing, “I fear this is a lesson that you are continually going to need. What am I going to do with you boy?”, he asked, though there was a subtle trace of affection in it.

“I am sorry, Sir. I shall try to learn from my mistakes”, his submissive answered sincerely.

“I know you will boy, however, you have again disobeyed, and I do not consider this a light offence”, he scolded. “Come here”.

The Potion’s Master walked around the desk to stand next to him, his eyes lowered. Harry turned his chair, and unbuckled the other man’s belt, before pulling down his trousers and underwear. Severus remained pliant throughout. Harry unhooked the arms of the chair and let them fall away, before opening his drawer and pulling out the paddle.

“Over my knee”, he ordered, his tone making it clear that Severus better not even think about hesitating.

The other man silently balanced himself over his knee, and Harry immediately began to spank him, interspersing it with scolding remarks. “Do not keep things from me boy”, he scolded, continuing to spank him, “You are still trying to make decisions that are rightfully your Dominants”, the other man began to shift slightly as Harry switched to the paddle, “How many times are you going to be over my knee for this same conversation?”, the question was rhetorical, and he did not expect the other man to reply. Severus was really starting to moan at the sting, and buck slightly. Harry wanted this spanking to mean something, and he kept at it. This was a full punishment spanking, he needed to impress on the other man the seriousness of not keeping things from him and not trying to control the situation. By the time it was over, Severus was sobbing brokenly, and his backside was flaming. The one thing that Harry was truly grateful for was that Severus never seemed to be difficult or sullen following a punishment spanking, and tonight was no different. He slid off Harry’s knee, laying his head against his lap as the tears continued to fall. When he eventually calmed, they went to bed, though Severus was forced to sleep on his stomach. Harry lay close to him all night, and was tender and loving with him the morning after. Harry’s belief was that when he had been punished it should be over with, and he would not continue to make the other man feel guilty about it. They both set off for work in a good mood, and Severus messaged him a few times during the day, letting Harry know he was truly trying.

That evening, Harry floo’d into Severus’ straight after work. He was a little late, and he hadn’t had a chance to message the other man as he had been in Kingsley’s office for the last hour, so he hoped he wasn’t going to be annoyed with him. His submissive came into the living room as soon as he entered, and smiled warmly. “I’m so sorry I’m late”, he apologised, pulling off his cloak, “And I’m really sorry I wasn’t able to let you know”.

Severus came up to him, taking his cloak from him, “It is of no consequence, the food will not be ruined”, he smiled. Harry sighed in relief, he was exhausted, and he would have hated to miss out on the food on top of everything. He pulled his submissive in for a kiss, who responded with enthusiasm. Seeing the other man never failed to boost his mood, and relax him. “You look tired”, Severus stated, furrowing his brow, before gesturing for Harry to follow him into the kitchen and motioning for him to sit at the table. He began preparing the food, as Harry gratefully sank into the seat.

“Yeah, they’ve got the trainees helping out on a case, and of course we get all the crappy jobs. They’ve even asked us to come in tomorrow, I mean a bloody Saturday”, he grumped.

The elder man frowned as he placed the food onto the table, “Hopefully it will at least give you some valuable experience?”, he asked.

Harry picked up his fork, “Yeah, I think it will tomorrow. We are supposed to be pairing up with Qualified’s, so, as long as I don’t get anyone too difficult, it should be a good learning opportunity”. He bit into the food, and moaned. Severus’ food always tasted amazing. He was already feeling in a much better mood just being with his partner, but the food was a definite added bonus.

“I know you have your potion’s conference tomorrow, but what time are you expecting to get back? I haven’t seen Hermione since last week and I was hoping to pop in and see them for a bit after work, and maybe invite them around for dinner soon if you feel up to it?”, he asked, not quite sure how the other man would feel about it.

“I will most likely not be home until around seven”, he replied, and Harry noticed his voice was a little off, “Yes, feel free to invite them round, just tell me what you wish for me to cook”.

Harry assessed him for a moment, “Are you sure? I mean I know I punished you last night for not accepting their invitations, but that was because you hadn’t discussed it with me, not for actually saying no. I don’t want to force you to see them if you are feeling a bit weird towards them”.

Severus smiled, “No, I have no problem with seeing them. I will admit I am a little embarrassed, but I trust you to support me, and they both seem willing to look past everything, so I assume it shall be fine”.

“You aren’t angry at them for the whole dating thing, are you?”, he asked with a little trepidation.

His partner shook his head, “No, it was well justified. To be honest I would have expected far more, but alas you are Gryffindor’s, unaware how to effectively go for the jugular”, he smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Oh we know how to go for the jugular, we just choose to rise above such pettiness”, he retorted.

“Are you calling Slytherin petty?”, his submissive asked dangerously.

“Well you are effectively calling Gryffindor obtuse”, he returned, trying not to laugh.

Severus smirked nastily, “Ooo, someone clearly learned a new word today.”

“Bitch”, Harry laughed, giving in, and the other man simply raised his eyebrows in affirmation.

“How is your backside anyway?”, Harry asked, suddenly serious.

“I have taken the potion as you ordered, the pain has already dissipated, and there are very few marks left”, he returned.

Harry smiled, “Good, now let’s see, you manged to go six whole days without a punishment spanking”, Severus blushed, “Actually Pet, I am quite proud of you for that. Considering how strict I am at the moment, I had assumed it would have happened a lot sooner. It is testament to how much you are truly trying, and I am proud of you for that”, he told him sincerely. His submissive nodded, but looked away embarrassed, and Harry did not push it; he knew Severus would think about that compliment in his own time.

They ate dinner, and then Harry sat on the couch, whilst Severus marked some essays at the desk in the corner. Severus had been a little strange throughout the rest of dinner, and whenever there were silences, he seemed to drift off for a bit.

“Are you ok?”, Harry asked him.

“I am fine”, the other man stated in monotone.

Harry tried again, “You’re clearly thinking of something”.

“I am often thinking of things”, he stated offhandedly.

Harry gazed at him for a moment, he didn’t remotely believe he was fine, but he was really hoping that the other man wasn’t hiding something. “Severus, there is something going on with you, what is it?”.

“There is nothing going on with me of note”, he replied, again without tone. He was prevaricating, and Harry wasn’t going to stand for it. It was the same ‘nothing’ statements he had used before their breakup.

“Severus, come here”, he commanded, his voice firm. The other man fidgeted as he looked up, and something passed over his face, before he quickly covered it with a blank mask. However, he stood from the desk and came to kneel in front of his Dominant without protest. “You are hiding something from me”, Harry scolded, a tinge of anger creeping into the tone. He couldn’t believe the man was hiding something, considering he’d only just been punished last night. “Are you going to confess or am I going to have to ground you?”, he asked, a severe warning in his tone.

“Sir, I am not really hiding anything from you”, he blushed, “It is nothing, honestly”. Harry was a little confused; what could be causing the other man such embarrassment?

“Severus”, he warned, leaving the rest of the threat unsaid.

The other man sighed, “Truly Sir, I am not actively hiding anything from you. It was just something you said earlier”, he paused swallowing slightly, “well, it fed into something which I have been trying to work through in my head. I just needed a little time to think it through recently, before I spoke to you about it. It is not something that I needed to confess, Sir. It is not something which impacts upon us or my wellbeing.”. Ok, Harry was definitely confused now, and it must have shown, as the other man sighed again, “It simply sparked off a fantasy I have acquired recently, which I am struggling to understand”.

That was definitely not what he had expected the other man to say, “Pet, what it is?”, he asked gently.

Severus blushed again, glancing away, “I have recently been reading up on the history of Bloodlines. I already knew most of it, but it has been a while since I have read over it, and I thought there may be aspects which you would wish to know”. Harry had no idea where the other man was going with this, but he didn’t interrupt him, instead running his hand comfortingly through his hair. Severus switched into teacher mode, and Harry guessed it was easier for him to take a less emotional stance. “Up until the end of the 19th century, many Purebloods had arranged bondings. Within families where there were Bloodlines, this was no different, however it was, as can be expected, a rather unequal bonding. Back then, Purebloods rarely bonded with someone who wasn’t also a Pureblood, and, within Bloodlines, bondings would often be arranged from a young age. Bloodline Dominants and submissive’s are virtually guaranteed if both parents are also Bloodlines, however their chance of inheriting reduces significantly if it is only one parent, and even more if it is a grandparent or more distant relative. Slytherin’s have held onto the pureblood belief far longer than any other house, and it is for this reason that Bloodlines are now so rare outwith Slytherin.”, he took a breath, “As I informed you previously, there are potions which can identify Bloodline dynamics from an early age. Submissive’s were brought up to know their place, and were literally given to their Dominant’s, rarely having a say in the process. The relationships were very traditional, and submissive’s did not work, effectively becoming house sub’s. Do not get me wrong, they were on the whole treated well, but their Dominant’s had complete control of their lives and the submissive’s were generally very obedient”. Severus’ hands were fidgeting, and he blushed again, “Whilst I have never thought much about this before, when reading over it, I seem to have developed a bit of a fascination of what it would have been like if I had been given to you. I have been struggling to understand what that means. I have never had such a fantasy before, and I cannot understand why I would be interested in such a restrictive life. I cannot imagine truly wanting to live as a house sub. When you said you were working tomorrow, it brought up the fantasy again, as you will be getting up to go to work and I will be staying at home for a while”, he blushed even redder, looking down.

“Baby”, Harry chuckled warmly, pulling the other man’s chin up, “It doesn’t mean anything. It’s a fantasy. That is what they are, things that we fantasise about but would never want to happen in real life. I fantasise that you are my sexy slave boy”, he smirked, “but I don’t want it in real life. It wouldn’t be you. You have a fantasy of being publicly humiliated but you’d never want it to really happen, would you?”, the other man shook his head, and Harry could see he was starting to relax, “You’ve been far more in touch with your submission recently, and your fantasy is simply the extreme end of your submission, just as my playing a Master is at the extreme end for me; it’s the ultimate in taking our dynamics to the extreme. And actually”, he smiled, wanting to show the other man how much he truly meant it, “you have no idea what it means to me to know that you have developed a fantasy just for me, and to know that you feel that safe in your submission to fantasise about something that extreme”. He smiled warmly and was pleased when his submissive smiled back, “But”, he smirked, “just because you don’t really want it to happen, doesn’t mean we can’t live a day here and there where you are my good little house sub”, he teased.

His submissive smiled, his eyes crinkling with genuine humour, “Thank you, Sir, you are right, I was simply overthinking things. It has been a long time since I have developed a brand-new fantasy, and I became caught up in the philosophy of it, rather than simply taking it for what it is”, he paused for a second, “Sir, I truly would have come to speak to you about it, but it wasn’t something that was generally at the forefront of my mind. I was not deliberately hiding anything from you”.

Harry smiled, “I know baby. I am not angry with you. You are entitled to time to think things through, and you can tell me that you have something on your mind and you are working it through before speaking to me. As long as it doesn’t seriously impact on our relationship or your wellbeing then you will have this time”. Severus looked relived, nodding. “However, boy”, he stated in a firm but teasing tone, “As you are going out tomorrow, and cannot actually live through your fantasy. As punishment for not speaking to me sooner, I am going to take you through to that bedroom, strip you naked, and I am going to make love to you very very slowly whilst you describe in minute detail every aspect of your fantasy”.  His submissive groaned, his cheeks flaming again, but his eyes were flashing with need, as Harry grinned at him mischievously.

Harry grasped his hand, hauling him up and pulling him in for a dominating kiss, before marching him through to the bedroom. He pushed him onto his back on the bed, and then immediately climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed with his body and kissing him forcefully. He pulled back, then lowered his head again to bite at the other man’s neck, enjoying the resultant groan. He felt powerful and Dominant this evening, and he wanted the other man to get lost in his submission. He knelt up and wandlessly spelled open his partner’s shirt, his cock jerking at the gasp that it elicited from the other man. He bent down again, and began biting at the nipples below him, pulling at them with his teeth, before soothing them with warm licks. Severus was panting with need, and arching up.

“Grab the headboard baby”, he commanded, and the other man obeyed immediately, grabbing onto the bars. Harry stood, stripping off, and enjoying the way that his partner was eyeing him with obvious desire.

“Sir, please”, he begged, “You can’t expect me to just hold onto these bars whilst my Dominant torments me with all his nakedness”, he teased, smiling.

“If my boy lets go of that headboard, then he’s going to spend the evening bent over the end of the couch rather than with my cock in his arse”, he returned, his voice a mixture of tenderness and warning. Severus simply responded by groaning. “Now, where was I, ahh yes, I want to see all of my beautiful boy”, he brought his wand out and spelled away the other man’s clothing, leaving him naked and, with his hard cock on display.

Severus gasped as the cool air hit him, and then narrowed his eyes, “Where exactly are my clothes?”, he asked dangerously.

Harry shrugged, grinning mischievously, “Don’t know, I have never done that spell before”, he admitted.

“That spell is not used because it simply displaces the clothes. There is no indication of where it displaces them too, they could be in Antarctica for all we know”, he bit out.

Harry laughed, “Well it’ll keep the poor penguins warm at least”, he retorted.

“I loved that shirt”, his submissive pouted.

Harry came over to him, “I’m sorry baby. I’ll buy you a new one”, he promised, “But right now, I’m going to stick my cock in you and make you scream”, he stated, bending down to the side table and pulling out the wrist cuffs and collar. He secured Severus’ wrists to the headboard, and put on his collar, tracing his fingers across it as it settled in place. It still gave him a thrill every time he saw the other man in it. Severus’ eyes were flashing, as his Dominant came to straddle him again, running his hands over his body.

“Now, I want you to close your eyes boy”, he ordered, and the potion’s master looked at him softly before obeying. “I want you to describe your fantasy to me. I want you to describe what it would be like to be my house sub. Imagine that you have been given to me, and tell me what it would be like”, he commanded. The other man flushed, and Harry chose that moment to bend down and lick at his nipple whilst running his hands along Severus’ bound arms. His submissive moaned. “Severus”, he warned, a slight edge to his tone, at the fact the other man hadn’t yet started.

The elder man whimpered softly, but began, his voice initially quiet in his embarrassment. “When I first wake up in the morning I have to prepare myself for you. You always use my body in the morning, and it is my job to prepare myself. I have to keep as silent as possible so as not to wake you before it is time. I once woke you up moaning, with my fingers inside me. You were definitely not pleased at being awoken without my mouth around your cock, and I would rather not repeat the punishment I received for that.”.

Harry could feel his cock growing as he listened to his partner’s voice describe the scene, and he was desperate to be inside of him. He began to lick his way down his body, and was rewarded with a squirming, panting submissive, who was still trying to tell the story.

“When I am ready, I edge my way under the covers and start to take you in my mouth, waking you up gently. I listen for the way your breathing changes, and when you start to groan I come back up the bed, lying down and awaiting you. You roll over, climbing on top of me and pinning me to the bed. You gaze at me with dark eyes as you lean down to kiss me firmly. I know that you love me and it makes me want to please you even more.”

Harry lifted his legs up, bending the other man back as he brought his tongue down and began tracing his way from his penis, across his balls, and down to lick at his entrance. Severus moaned out forcefully, his eyes snapping open to gaze at his Dominant, before remembering his orders and immediately closing them. Harry continued to swirl his tongue round his hole as the other man continued.

“You never speak in the morning, you simply expect me to know my place and remain silent and obedient. You lift my legs and enter me, using my body for your pleasure. You never allow me to come in the morning, as this is your time and I am obedient to your orders. I always struggle not to come though, you are always so Dominant, and you love to kiss me forcefully, showing how much you love me with your tongue and lips, but I would never even think about disobeying you. I have always felt desired in the relationship and your eyes have never strayed. I know as a Dominant that you are entitled to have other lovers but I work hard to keep you satisfied and I give you my submission with pleasure. I desire you completely, you turn me on more than I thought was ever possible, and I have never even thought about another Dominant”.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from groaning, pulling back and whispering a lubrication spell, before sticking one finger inside his submissive, who gasped out with desperate need. Severus was so amazing at telling a story, and making him feel as if it was so real. He could easily get lost in his description.

“When you are finished using me, you claim my mouth again and then you roll over and off me. I leave the bed to quickly collect your breakfast. The servants used to bring it in, but I got so jealous that they would see you half undressed, and you got sick of having to punish me for my attitude, so you allow me to bring it in. I place it on your lap and then kneel silently at the side of the bed with my eyes lowered whilst you eat.”

Bloody hell, Harry was so turned on, his cock was aching. He’d prepared the other man as much as possible and he lined himself up, pushing in to the wondrous heat. They both stalled for a moment, moaning out at the connection, before Harry began to move, frustratingly slowly.

“You ask me what I intend to do today. I remind you that you have previously given me permission to go for lunch with the other submissive’s. You forbid it, saying that you will be coming home for lunch, and then you give me some chores. I do not attempt to argue. Your decisions are final.” Severus was panting out, but his voice was stronger, and it was clear he was losing himself in the fantasy. “Once you have eaten and showered, I dress you obediently. I often lean in to kiss you. You allow it, because you know how much I desire you, and you are very indulgent of me. You leave for work, and I curl back up into bed. I only intended to lie for a few minutes, but I fall asleep and it’s late morning by the time I awake. I quickly dress, but I haven’t done the chores you have set me, and I know I will have to confess this to you. When you come home for lunch, I confess that I fell asleep. You put me over your knee, not caring that the servants are in the room. You scold me and I promise to be more obedient. You always kiss me after you have spanked me to let me know I am forgiven, because you know how much I adore you and try to be obedient.”

Harry continued to ride him very slowly, admiring his partner. He decided to close his eyes for a while, and allowed Severus to paint the picture in his head.

“When you arrive home in the evening, dinner is already prepared. We always try to have dinner together, because you say that this is our time. It is the one point in the day when I am free to talk to you without permission. We talk about everything, and you allow me to tease you, and touch you without reservation. After dinner, you go into your office, as you so often do, to complete some work. I have guests over, but at one point you summon me through to relieve some stress for you. It has never mattered who might be visiting at the time, if you summon me I come. It is my duty to keep you satisfied, and I know my place, sliding under the desk to take you in my mouth, pleasuring you until you come down my throat, gripping onto the back of my head as you do”.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from starting to speed up, but he leant down to take his submissive in a bruising kiss, interrupting the story, before pulling back and continuing. Severus groaned out his frustration at the loss of lips, but immediately continued.

“I am forbidden from having guests after 8pm, because I need to ensure everything is ready for your work the next day, and you usually come back into the living room at half eight. I pour you a drink and begin to massage your feet as I kneel in front of you. You talk to me about your work. I do not truly understand what you are talking about, but that does not matter. It is not my place to understand these things, but it is my place to listen attentively. After a while you pull me onto your lap, pleased that I have been so obedient to you. You kiss me again, opening up my shirt to gently tease my nipples. I gasp, moaning at your touch. You tease me for a while, then order me through to the bedroom. I obey without hesitation.”

Severus was really starting to have difficulty in continuing with the story through his groans of need, and Harry certainly wasn’t helping matters. He was unbelievably turned on and barely able to hold back from pounding into him. Every time he thought he could never be this achingly needy ever again, Severus would find some new way to make him want to scream. He was trying to stay as quiet as possible, wanting his submissive to continue being lost in the story, but it was difficult, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Severus was now whimpering with need as he continued, “In the bedroom, I strip you, adoring the way I get to take off your clothing, revelling in each piece of flesh that is revealed. My cock is always so hard by this point. My getting to come is usually dependent on how well I have behaved that day. You had to spank me earlier so I don’t yet know if you will allow it this evening, which makes my cock ache all the more”, he panted, his sentences becoming more sporadic in tone and speed, “You pin me to the bed, and I beg you to take me. You love seeing me beg; seeing how much I desire you. You have left the door open, and I know that some of the other servants can hear you take me. You have done that before, and I begged you to close it but you refused. I now know that you enjoy letting others hear how you Dominate me, and when I lose control and scream out in orgasm. I obey you, even though it is humiliating, because you are in charge, and I know that if I continue to push you, you will simply make it worse for me. I fear that if I am difficult about it you will simply march me through and take me in front of the servants.”.

Harry was quickly losing control. The thought of taking his submissive in front of others was overwhelming. Showing others who was in charge, and how he conquered the other man.

“You are always much more forceful when you know others are listening, and you pin me to the bed with your body, hands and teeth. I am already panting and moaning, and have lost all semblance of care as I beg you to fuck me”,

Severus paused, “Please, Sir”, he panted, “Please let me come”. For a moment Harry thought it was still part of the story, but then he realised his submissive was losing control and begging him to come.

“Finish your story baby, and I might let you come”, he panted.

The other man groaned in frustration, his eyes clenched shut, but he obeyed, “You take me hard that night, bending me over, grasping my hips and fucking me from behind. I am losing control and begging you to let me come”.

Harry grasped his cock, and Severus lost it completely, his eyes flying open, “Oh god, please, please, Sir”, he begged over and over, “please let me come, I can’t hold on Sir, please”. Harry thrust into him hard, his own orgasm rushing towards him.

“Come”, he ordered, and his submissive obeyed instantly, screaming out his release as Harry let go and pushed into him hard, releasing his own orgasm. Severus was arching into the air, into Harry’s hand, and Harry was barely holding on as he tried to simultaneously pleasure him and at the same time cope with his own blinding orgasm. The orgasms were intense and it took them a while to come down from it.

Harry looked down at his submissive, and smiled, kissing him warmly, “Bloody hell, Pet, you are going to be the death of me”, he told him fondly. Severus merely looked at him, awaiting him continuing. There was a definite vulnerability in his gaze, and Harry reached up to release him from the headboard, before pulling him so they were lying side by side facing each other. Harry ran his hands down his partner’s side, “I think I can safely say that I also have a new fantasy. That was amazing Pet, you really brought that story to life, and some of the things you were describing were definitely turning me on”, he smiled. Severus smiled back but there was an oddness to it. “What is it Pet?”

“I sometimes wonder whether I am submissive enough for you”, he replied.

“What?”, Harry asked shocked.

“Considering your expectations of me this week, and the things you fantasise about, I am concerned that as you have settled into your dynamic that I am never going to be able to give you the level of submission you truly need. I will never be able to be that submissive from the story. I will never be able to be that obedient. It is not who I am, not the person I want to be”, he told him, his voice giving nothing away, but he would not meet the younger man’s gaze, and eventually looked away.

Harry grasped his chin gently and pulled him back, “Pet, I adore you. You are like my walking fantasy”, he told him truthfully. “You are full of fire, and intelligence, and quick wit, and I love those things about you. But you are also protective, and caring and supportive, and I need that. They are what make you you, and what make you my partner, not just my submissive. I need you as my partner first. I need to feel your support and that I can rely on you. I don’t want to do things alone, and just be a Dominant. The you that you described in the fantasy was nothing more than a submissive. I couldn’t rely on that person to make me feel better when I was worrying about something or to talk things through with me. I look for your guidance in a lot of things, and I love how intelligent you are. You have no idea the pride I feel when I see something you have published, it makes my stomach tingle when I see it”, he told him honestly. “You give me more than what I need, and you are more than submissive enough. I love how submissive you are, and the fact that you never lose you within it”, he paused for a second, “In all honesty Pet, I had wondered whether I was Dominant enough for you, and whether that was part of the reason you left me”.

Severus looked at him forcefully, “I can truthfully tell you that your level of Dominance had nothing to do with that. Your Dominance fits me perfectly. I neither feel objectified, nor that I feel I need to push you into being more Dominant to get my needs met. In truth, your level of Dominance over the last week has been difficult for me. Whilst there are certain aspects that I enjoy, I am starting to feel suffocated at times. I know why you are like this, and I am honestly trying very hard to prove myself to you, but in the long term this would be too much for me”.

Harry smiled, “I am sorry you feel suffocated, but it will not last long. I am glad that you do not want this long term as I think I would miss your more fiery aspects”, he grinned playfully at the other man, who pretended to huff indignantly. Harry ran his hands through his submissive’s hair, “I know you are trying baby, I can see it. I can see you biting your tongue, and obeying when you really do not want to, but it is that which will calm my bloodline”. The other man nodded, “Well at least we seem to be on the same page”, Harry smirked, “And I think we just had our weekly talk”, he laughed softly. “Was there anything else you wished to discuss?”

“No, Sir. I’m good for this week”, he teased, “Let’s save some of our angsty insecurities for next week, shall we?”.

Harry laughed, “Deal Pet, oh and by the way, we will definitely be reliving that fantasy again”, he grinned, squeezing at his submissive’s backside.


	33. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I had some awful news and had no headspace to write. I had the end of this chapter already written so it gave me a bit of direction when I was finally able to think again. As always, thanks for your continued encouragement and I hope you are all having a lovely weekend xx

“Severus, come here”, he commanded, attempting really hard to keep a straight face. Severus had arrived home ten minutes earlier, and had spent the required ten minutes on his knees. Harry had awaited him, staring at him from his position on the couch, as he forced himself to put on an air of annoyance.

It was now Saturday evening. Harry had arrived home before Severus, as Hermione had been going out with Ron’s mother, and he had only stayed for half an hour. As Molly had been there, she had forced a promise from him that he would come for dinner during the week. When he’d arrived home, he’d spent the evening cooking a late dinner for him and his submissive, and had deliberately bought wine that he knew the other man enjoyed. Unfortunately, just before Severus had arrived home, Harry had received a firecall from his Godfather, and whilst he had been hostile, Sirius had persevered and he hadn’t been able to ignore the other man’s difficulty.

His submissive looked at him questioningly, but did not speak, instead coming to kneel in front of him, and staring up at him with an expectant expression. “Do you have something to confess to me boy?”, Harry asked him.

The other man frowned, “No, Sir”, he stated, though there was a wariness about it.

“Are you sure?”, he asked, before pausing and dropping his voice into a warning tone, “Think really hard”. Severus frowned, but again denied the need for confession. “I had a firecall from Sirius today”, Harry announced.

Immediately his submissive adopted an overly innocent expression, and looked at him questioningly, “Really?”, he asked.

“Yes”, Harry replied, narrowing his eyes, “Do you not want to know what he wanted?”.

“You want to tell me and I have no objection to hearing it, Sir”, Severus stated, continuing to keep a straight face, that Harry was in no way fooled by.

“Blue, Severus, really?”, he queried, again trying very hard not to laugh.

“I am sorry, Sir, I have no idea what you may be referring to”, the elder man continued, again his voice innocent.

Harry screwed up his mouth in pretend annoyance, “Sirius firecalled to tell me that he received a letter from an unknown source, and on opening it, his entire body turned bright blue. Are you telling me, Severus Snape, that as a Potion’s Master, you have no knowledge of how Sirius may have been unable to detect a curse that was planted on a mystery letter?”, he asked, making it clear he wasn’t remotely fooled.

“Blue, Really? Well that is unfortunate”, Severus returned, shaking his head as if concerned, however, at the same time avoiding answering the question.

“What am I going to do with you?”, Harry asked, no longer able to keep the amusement out of his voice. Severus blinked at him owlishly, but did not reply, “Now, as your owner, boy, you are not allowed to lie to me, did you or did you not, send a blue curse in the post?”, he asked, dropping his voice.

Severus coughed, “I may have accidentally spilled a few drops of a potion I was brewing onto a piece of paper, and accidentally sent it by school owl”, he stated, pretending to look extremely sorrowful.

Harry shook his head, “As your Dominant, I cannot allow you to be sending curses by post. If you were to be caught, that is a serious offence”, he chided, “Do not let this happen again, and do not keep something like this from me, do I make myself clear?”. Despite how amusing the situation was, there was a serious warning within it, and his submissive seemed to recognise that.

“Yes, Sir”, Severus replied obediently.

“You shall have to be punished for this despicable behaviour, boy”, Harry warned, being overly dramatic in his scolding. Severus nodded, again looking sorrowful. “Strip and over my knee”, he commanded. Severus stood without protest, stripping, and then obediently laying himself over his knee. Harry began to spank him with measured swats, “What a naughty potion’s master you are”, he scolded with amusement, “Imagine turning a respectable man blue”, he continued, “How is he going to be able to go out into public, mmm?”. He continued to spank him, and Severus moaned into the swats, “What am I going to do with such a disobedient submissive”, he teased, continuing to swat him. Severus didn’t answer, “I am sure I asked you a question boy” he warned.

The other man groaned, his cock beginning to dig into Harry’s thigh, “Perhaps, my Dominant might wish to tie me to his bed, and really teach me a lesson?”, he replied, his voice already slightly breathless.

“Yes, I do think my boy really needs a good seeing to”, he returned, continuing to keep a slightly scolding tone into his teasing. “Once we are finished here, I am going to march you through to my bed, tie you down, and show you exactly who is the boss in this relationship. I think my boy has forgotten some of the rules, and it is really his Dominant’s responsibility to keep him in line”, he warned, continuing to spank him, watching as his backside began to redden, and the moans from his submissive grew needier. “You shall have to be punished so very forcefully”, he told him

“Your submissive is very sorry for his very disobedient behaviour, Sir”, Severus replied in a breathy tone, “I definitely think I should be punished severely”, he added.

“My boy is going to show his regret by being completely obedient as his Dominant really teaches him a lesson by pounding him into the bed”, he told him, his voice dark and teasing. Severus groaned, and Harry smiled unseen. He knew that his submissive loved it when Harry playfully scolded him, and then really showed him who was boss.

When he was finished he ordered his submissive up, to stand in front of him. Without waiting, he pulled him forward and took his cock in his mouth. There was no teasing, this was going to be quick and forceful. The other man gasped and began moaning with desire as Harry sucked at his cock. He hadn’t told his submissive, but he had been practicing deep throating with a dildo, and he was now generally able to do it. He relaxed his throat, and eased his submissive’s cock into it. Severus moaned loudly and rocked slightly on his feet. He continued to pleasure him for a while until he was moaning almost continuously. He then pulled back, leaving his submissive groaning at the sudden loss. Harry stood, grasping his arm and pulling him into the bedroom.

“On your stomach”, he ordered, “Spread yourself out”. His submissive obeyed silently, and Harry set to work placing the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and then attaching the under-bed restraints. Severus was now completely immobilised. Harry stripped and then straddled him. “I want to punish you with hot wax, how would you feel about that?”, he asked.

His submissive groaned, “I do think that would be a good method of punishment”, he replied deferentially.

“Have you tried it before?”, he asked.

“Yes, Sir”, the other man returned.

A stab of jealousy hit him, but he ignored it, “Any reactions, and how do you manage the pain?”

“No reactions, Sir, and I can handle the pain well. I shall tell you if it is too much”, he promised.

Harry grinned, and pulled out a soy candle from the drawer, lighting it and leaving it to burn for a short time. He then leaned down to begin kissing his way down his submissive’s back, interspersing it with small bites that caused the other man to buck below him. He soothed the bites with his tongue and then continued down. He could still feel the heat in his submissive’s backside, and he licked his way over it, and then bit down harshly. Severus shuddered with need as he forced himself to stay still. When he pulled back he could see a set of teeth prints amongst the red. “Mmm, your ass is gorgeous right now, Pet. I can’t wait to punish you by sticking my cock in it”, he moaned, his voice displaying his unmistakeable arousal. Severus choked slightly, but did not answer.

He then picked up the candle, and brought it towards his submissive. “Are you ready Pet?”, he asked, and the other man agreed. Harry began high, allowing it to cool slightly on the way down. He dripped it near the top of his back, and the other man hissed as it landed on the skin. A few seconds later the hiss turned to a moan, and Harry smirked. He began slowly, dripping a dot here and there, allowing the sensations to build up. Severus was alternating between hissing, moaning, and bucking. Harry then started at the top of his back and made a trail right down towards his buttocks. Severus moaned at the pain, wriggling about on the bed as much as he was able whilst completely bound.

“I hope you are learning your lesson here boy?”, he asked in a darkly teasing voice.

Severus moaned, “Yes, Sir, I am one very sorry submissive”, he replied, and Harry huffed out a laugh.

He shuffled backwards and held his arm over his backside. He knew this area would be sensitive so he dripped one dot only to test the other man’s reaction. Severus sucked in a breath, and then moaned in pain that immediately seemed to transform to pleasure, as he began grinding down on the bed. Harry was highly aroused at the scene in front of him, and he was having difficulty holding back. He dripped a few more dots, watching the way his submissive reacted. He then put the candle down and laid himself out over his submissive, feeling the, now hard, wax against his skin.

“I’m going to really punish you now boy”, he whispered into his ear as he rubbed his cock down against Severus’ arse. “I’m going to open you up and then stick my cock deep inside you. I’m going to pound my naughty boy into the bed, and if you are a good boy I might even let you come”, he teased. The other man keened, and Harry could see his fists clenching as he attempted to hold back his arousal. Harry pulled back and, whispering a lubrication spell, he began opening the other man up. He opened him up enough that Severus wouldn’t be hurt, but he wanted it to be tight. He knew his submissive enjoyed it when he took him forcefully, and he felt like Harry was ripping him apart. He straddled him again and then began pushing in. The other man began groaning and clawing at the bed, “You are mine”, he told him, his tone fierce, “I am going to use your body, because I own it. I am going to fuck you hard, and you are going to take it like the good submissive you are, aren’t you?”, he asked him.

“Yes, Sir”, he panted, his tone soft, and Harry could tell he was letting himself be enveloped by his submission.

Harry started slow, opening him up and allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. He stopped after a while. “Push yourself onto my cock. Show me what a good submissive I have”, he commanded. Severus tried hard to push himself up and fuck himself on Harry’s cock, but he was hampered by his bonds. Harry could hear the frustration in his groans as he tried hard to obey. Feeling lenient, Harry grasped his hips and began taking him hard, not allowing for any further warmup. The room was filled with arousal, and the moans of both man as Harry mastered his submissive with his cock, pushing him into the bed with each thrust. He grasped his hair and pulled it back, forcing Severus’ head up. His submissive keened even more, almost sobbing in his desperate state of arousal.

Eventually, Harry released the bonds, and pulled his submissive onto all fours, setting up a brutal pace. He grasped his hair again, and used it to provide him with some leverage.

“Please”, Severus choked, barely able to speak with the position of his neck.

Harry released him, “What?”, he demanded, his tone deadly.

Severus gasped at the dominance in the tone, and his entire body shuddered, “Please, Sir”, he began, his tone completely submissive, “Please let me come. I can’t hold on much longer”, he begged.

Harry pulled back and spanked him harshly, causing the other man to grip onto the bedcovers as his back arched, and then he plunged in again. “You will come on my time, not yours. This is my body to use. Remember who is in charge and who you belong to Severus”, he barked. He knew his submissive enjoyed being made to feel used, and when Harry was unrelentingly forceful. The elder man sucked in a breath, and went almost silent. Harry suspected he had given himself up to Harry’s dominance.

Harry pulled out, and then pushed the man forward, “Grab the headboard, and fuck yourself on my cock”, he commanded.  Severus lifted himself up, grabbing the top of the headboard, and pushed himself backwards, tiny gasps of arousal escaping him. Harry grasped his submissive’s cock, feeling that the end was wet with precum. He began stroking it firmly, and Severus’ head fell back as he panted and keened, but still attempted to obey his Dominant. He was sweating with the effort, his back covered in a sheen of sweat. Harry gripped his waist with one hand, and kept fisting his cock as he fucked him hard. When he was on the brink, he ordered the other man to come, and Severus obeyed, screaming out his release as his head fell forward. Harry could see that his knuckles were white as they gripped onto the bars of the headboard. When he was done, Harry released his cock, grabbing his waist with both hands and fucked him hard, until his own orgasm overtook him. Severus held himself in place obediently, and Harry groaned out his release, digging his fingers into Severus’ waist.

When he was spent, he pulled his submissive down, spelling a cleaning charm on him to get rid of the wax. He pulled him into a backwards hug, holding onto him tightly as he kissed the top of his back gently.

“Was that ok, Pet?”, he asked.

“Yes, Sir”, he replied, and his tone was light, and a little vulnerable, “I enjoyed that very much”.

“Good”, he returned, kissing him softly again. They lay for a little while, and then Harry remembered about dinner. They had a quick shower and Harry took the dinner out of stasis. They talked for a while, and when Harry was sure he wasn’t as vulnerable anymore he brought it back around to Blue Sirius. Severus told him that it would only last a week, and Harry had to admit it was mild, as revenges went. However, if Sirius had chosen to go to the authorities, Severus could have been arrested. Additionally, they could have found out about their relationship, and that would have had serious implications for Severus.

“I mean it Severus, as much as that was amusing, and I have let you off with it this time, take it as a warning, do not let this happen again”, he told him forcefully. “I do not want you being caught for something so inconsequential, and your behaviour reflects on me”, he continued, becoming a little more forceful, “You will never keep secrets like that from me again. Do you understand?”, he asked. He wanted the other man to know that this behaviour was not going to be tolerated.

“Yes, Sir”, he acknowledged, dropping his eyes.

“If I ever find out you have done something like this again, I will ground you for a month, I mean it”, he warned seriously.

Severus huffed slightly, and his tone was a little sullen as he replied, “Yes, Sir”.

“Excuse me?”, Harry asked, his voice suddenly like steel.

His submissive sucked in a breath, “Sorry, Sir. I will not send a curse by post again”, he told him.

Harry didn’t say anymore on the matter, and they spent the night curled up on the couch. Harry had bought a tv, because they had started to enjoy some of the muggle programmes whilst they had been in the community, and they watched the tv and drank wine, though it didn’t last long as Severus had suddenly found himself with a lap full of Harry who couldn’t seem to keep his lips or hands off the other man.

It was now Sunday afternoon and they had just finished a training session. Harry and Severus were still practicing his skills three to four times a week, and Harry had to admit that he was much more able to control his magic. He had even managed to finally learn occlumency. They had now started duelling, and whilst Harry still couldn’t beat his submissive, he was definitely progressing, and he doubted that many people would be able to best him. Whilst that was great, in regard to a few death eaters; he knew that Voldemort was just as powerful as him and Severus, and probably a lot more controlled. He also used dark magic, which would give him an advantage in a fight. Whilst Severus had taught him a few dark magic spells which could be used in battle, generally dark magic involved spells that both Harry and Severus refused to touch. Harry’s chances against Voldemort were probably still negligible, and it was getting difficult to keep a hold of his anxiety, particularly whenever he looked at his partner and realised what was truly at stake. Somehow, though, Severus always managed to make the lesson’s unique and interesting, helping him to forget about his anxiety, and thus able to focus on his learning.

However, on the walk back to his submissive’s rooms, Harry was in a right grump. He could tell that the other man was amused by him, which was only making him worse. When he arrived back into the rooms he threw himself down onto the couch exhausted. That had definitely been a workout. Severus fetched his Dominant a drink, and then came to kneel at his feet silently, removing his shoes and socks, and beginning to massage them. Harry sighed, enjoying the massage, but unable to let go of his mood.

“Sir”, his submissive stated deferentially, “I do not have to return his call this evening. I simply asked because I do not want him to think that I have abandoned our friendship simply because I have my partner back. However, he is also a Bloodline, and he will understand why I have not made contact at this time”.

“No”, Harry grumped, “He was a good friend to you”, he sighed, “He used to be your Dominant, and whilst this time he was only your Dominant in name, I can’t escape the fact that I was incredibly jealous when we were apart. I am also feeling threatened. He is a Bloodline Dominant. If I had my way, you’d never go near another Dominant in your life”, he grouched, knowing that was completely unrealistic. He knew he was possessive with Severus generally, but he really hoped that when his Bloodline calmed he wouldn’t be quite this possessive. Right now he wanted to lock the other man up and never let him out. However, he also wanted him to be able to have a friendship with Larkin, he’d shown himself to be a true friend to Severus, and, as his submissive had so few true friends, he didn’t want to stand in the way of that. Despite the fact that he knew neither man had feelings for the other, he couldn’t deny their past history and it was threatening him.

Severus huffed in amusement, “Sir, I do not think locking me up would be such a feasible option. I believe that questions may be asked”, he teased.

Harry huffed, “Can’t I just lock you up for a little while?”, he asked, tying to lighten the mood.

“You may do what you wish with me Sir, however I fear it may be more trouble than it is worth, considering I have a job, and I have to continue training you”, he replied, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Well, that’s not helping, because now I just want to lock you up and have my wicked way with you”, he teased, feeling aroused at Severus’ choice of words and clear submission.

Severus laughed, and then put down the foot he was massaging, “Would you like me to take care of that for you, Sir?”, he asked, eyeing the growing bulge.

“Yes, I think it might help get rid of this grumpiness a little”, he stated, not even remotely joking.

His submissive smiled, but before he moved forward, he spoke again, “Sir, it may help if you set me some rules regarding the firecall, and if you wish, I shall wear your collar”, he told him meaningfully.

“You would do that?”, he asked in surprise.

Severus smiled again, “Of course, Sir. You are my Dominant and Larkin is a Bloodline. It would not be inappropriate”.

Harry could feel some of the tension lifting, “Then yes, I want you to wear my collar”, he paused, contemplating for a few moments. “You will tell him that you cannot meet until my Bloodline has calmed. You will limit the call to twenty minutes and you will make it clear that you have been set this rule”, he told him, and Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement, “I also don’t want you kneeling; only I should get to see that”, he told him firmly.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive agreed, and Harry was a little surprised at how accepting he had been of this.

He pulled him forward, kissing him forcefully, “Just remember who you belong to”, he commanded, but it was affectionate, and the other man smiled. Harry released him and his submissive set to work on Harry’s cock.

Afterwards, deciding that he didn’t want to wait any longer, he ordered Severus to begin the firecall. His submissive obeyed without protest, fetching his collar and allowing Harry to secure it on. Harry then went into the bedroom, and tried, for twenty minutes, to read, though it was impossible. Severus came though exactly twenty minutes later, smiling warmly at his Dominant as he entered.

“How did it go?”, Harry asked.

“Fine. It was just a brief catch-up. He has started a new project at his job, and he has a second date with a Bloodline submissive he met through his uncle. Otherwise, there is not much to tell. He understands completely that he cannot see me at present, and he made it clear that he would not interfere with any boundaries you set, in regard to our friendship”, he told him warmly, sitting on the bed.

Harry sighed in relief, it somehow made it a little easier knowing the other man was being respectful of the boundaries, and it certainly helped that he was seeing someone. “Good”, he replied uselessly, “But now, I need to take you”, he told him meaningfully.

Severus dropped his eyes, being as submissive as possible, as he knelt up onto the bed, “Yes, Sir, I am yours”, he told him bluntly.

Harry took him, and the other man was deferential and obedient throughout, and this continued for the rest of the night. He was thankful that Severus was making such an effort. He knew it couldn’t be easy to have him be so possessive and difficult. But the other man seemed to take it in his stride, and the more difficult Harry was, the more obedient he seemed to be, though he could definitely see that his submissive was having to refrain from snapping his head off at times. Severus seemed to be actively working to calm his Bloodline as much as possible. He was the definition of an obedient respectful submissive.

Well, he was until a few days later, when Harry had been for dinner with Molly. Hermione had let it slip that Harry had a boyfriend, though she had refused to say who, and Molly had chewed his ears off. He had agreed to speak to his partner, to make sure he was ready to meet the ‘mother figure’, and she had agreed to stop her prodding of who it was, as long as he agreed to ask his partner to dinner on Sunday with Ron, Hermione, and Arthur. Harry had told her that he didn’t want the rest of the family knowing quite yet, and it would become clear why, once they went for dinner.

“No”, Severus snapped, crossing his arms, as soon as Harry had informed him. Harry had initially made it an order rather than a request, as Severus had made it known he wanted his Dominant to have control of his social life, and to make more decisions for him. He also usually responded well to having firm boundaries. Harry of course wouldn’t force the other man if he really didn’t want to go.

“Not going to happen”, Severus continued, stubbornly, “Forget about it”. Harry could feel his jaw clenching at the disrespect evident in his submissive’s voice. He stared at him for a few minutes, and the other man seemed to take it is a challenge, staring back at him with hard eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

“Kneel”, Harry commanded, not raising his voice, but making sure his tone was firm. Severus was clearly upset, as he wouldn’t normally be actively difficult, and Harry needed to find out what was going on. His submissive hesitated for a moment, evidently torn between his desire to obey and his need to be challenging, for whatever reason. Eventually he knelt, but he glared up at his Dominant. “Now”, Harry continued, “At what point did I make this a request?”, he asked, a hint of danger in his voice.

“So, you are not even going to ask me if I want to go?”, Severus snapped.

“No”, he returned, without pausing to consider it, “You are my submissive. Are you saying I do not have that right?”. Hus submissive glared, but did not reply. “Severus?”, he asked, a hint of warning in the tone, though he continued to keep his volume even.

“Yes, you have that right”, the elder man eventually conceded, before crossing his arms “But, you just agreed without even putting up a pretence of asking me. They are going to think I just do whatever you say”, he replied, baring his teeth slightly in anger.

“You do Severus”, he reminded him, and he saw his submissive’s eyes flash, “Are you embarrassed to be my submissive?”, he asked dangerously.

Severus huffed, “That has nothing to do with it.”

“Do you really think I would deliberately try to embarrass you? Have I given you the impression that I would let others know about your submission to me”, he asked, genuinely hurt.

The other man glared, “You just do whatever you want. How am I supposed to know what you would do?”, he growled.

Harry sighed, he was never going to be able to get to the bottom of anything, with Severus being so difficult and defensive. “I am going to go into the kitchen and fix myself a drink. I am going to give you ten minutes to remain here on your knees and fix this attitude you seem to have developed this evening. I am giving you one chance, Severus, to remember that I am your Dominant, and that this level of disrespect is unacceptable. If I come back in ten minutes and you are still in this mood, then I will be forced to find other means of dealing with this attitude”, he warned.

Severus stood, and bared his teeth again, “That’s always your answer, isn’t it?”, he barked, “Put me over your knee and hope all the problems will just go away. You don’t give a damn about me. You are not even going to try and talk to me about this, are you? You just…”.

Harry didn’t get to find out what else was on his lists of complaints, because he had stepped forward into Severus’ personal space, boring his eyes into him, “Get back on your knees now”, he ordered, his voice lower and more dangerous than he had ever used with Severus before. The elder man’s eyes widened and he suddenly seemed to be trying to make himself look smaller, before slowly dropping back to his knees, his eyes never wavering from gazing at his Dominant warily. “Let me get one thing straight. You may discuss anything you wish with me, but you do it with respect. Try it again with that attitude and we are going to have a serious problem. I am your Dominant.”, he paused, glaring at the elder man, “You have ten minutes, and don’t you dare move from this spot”, he ordered, before turning away and heading into the kitchen, not giving the other man a chance to say anything else hurtful.

The minutes seemed to drag by, as he stewed over the elder man’s words. Severus had the ability to make him really doubt himself with just a few words. Did he really not talk to his submissive about things? Did he just do whatever he wanted without taking his feelings into account, giving him the impression that he didn’t care? He was torn between feeling hurt and feeling guilty. Was he making Severus unhappy?

By the time the ten minutes were up, he was both angry with the other man, and feeling genuinely insecure. He hated how Severus would start throwing out hurtful comments whenever he was upset about something, rather than coming to talk to him about it. It really worried him that his comments when he was angry were actually how he really felt. When he walked back into the room, a little over ten minutes later, his submissive was now kneeling in his submissive pose, and remained with his eyes downcast, even as Harry sat down.

“Ok, let’s deal with your complaints, shall we?”, he asked rhetorically, a slight bite to his tone. “Look at me”, he commanded, and the elder wizard slowly lifted his head to gaze at him, a mixture of unreadable emotions in his eyes. “Begin”, he commanded.

“I am sorry, Sir”, he stated, “It was unacceptable for me to speak to you in that manner. I let my insecurities get the better of me again. I am still not very good at managing them”, he grimaced.

Harry ignored that, “We shall come back to this”, he stated in a clipped voice. “I want to begin with your complaints. I have told you before that if you are unhappy with our relationship then you discuss it with me. I have given you plenty of opportunities to do this, and I don’t expect you to be spitting your complaints at me, in quick succession, in a hurtful way. So, begin”, he ordered.

“I have no complaints, Sir”, he sighed, and he fidgeted slightly, “When I am worried I tend to lash out. I am aware of this, but I can’t seem to stop it. Sir, I am truly sorry for my words. None of what I said was true”. 

Harry stared at him for a few moments. His stomach was knotting, and he could feel the emotions welling up inside him, but he was desperately trying to stamp them down. “I don’t believe you”, he told him truthfully, “You told me that I don’t care about you and just do whatever I want”.

Severus stared back at him, and he could see a slight frown pass across his face, “I didn’t mean it, I promise. I am telling the truth, Sir, I have no complaints. It is your right to make decisions for me. I always feel respected, and cared for”.

For some reason, Harry just couldn’t cope with this right now. It was just too much. He’d had enough of being made to feel crappy every time Severus struggled to talk to him about things. He was feeling vulnerable and alone right now, and the person that he wanted to turn to was the person that had made him feel like this. He just couldn’t get it out of his head that maybe Severus was right. Maybe he did only think of himself, and maybe he just wasn’t good enough for him. He couldn’t stop that niggling doubt in the back of his brain that said that the elder man would never have left him if he truly loved him. He knew he had vowed to let this go, but now that Severus had said all these things, he was hurting and it was bringing up his insecurities.

“Yeah fine”, he said, shrugging, “I’ll just cancel, it’s no big deal”, he stood, not even looking at the other man, “I’m not feeling very well right now, just a bit of a headache”, he told him, forcing out a pathetic laugh, to try to cover up the tears that were threating to fall, “I’m just going to lie down for a bit, ok? Just give me a wee while by myself to get rid of it”.

He walked away without any further discussion, closing the door to the bedroom once he had entered. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his robe, and slid under the covers, burying himself into them, and curling in a ball. He really didn’t know what was wrong with him; he just felt really overwhelmed. There was a literal physical pain running up his chest, and he couldn’t stop the tears beginning to roll silently down his cheeks. They must have been heavy, because he could hear them drop with a thud onto the pillow below him. They just kept coming, silent and overpowering.

The door opened a few minutes later, and he lay still, hoping the other man would think he had gone to sleep. He obviously didn’t believe it, because after a bit of shuffling, as he was probably taking his robe off, his partner slid into the bed behind him, placing his hand on his stomach and pulling Harry in, his back flush against him. Now that the other man was here, Harry couldn’t stop himself letting go. He sobbed, and the tears grew heavier. He could barely stand the physical pain in his chest as he broke down. He just couldn’t stop the tears or gain a hold of his emotions. He curled in on himself, sobbing brokenly, and Severus just held him; not speaking or trying to stop him, or even trying to move him. He just curled his arm tighter around his shaking sobbing form, and held him close, providing an anchor in the sea of pain. Harry didn’t even know why he was crying anymore, but he just couldn’t seem to stop, so he just cried, releasing everything he needed to.

Eventually, after what felt like a decade, the tears stopped, and the pain seemed to have dissipated. He felt almost reborn, emotionally. They lay in silence for a while, until Severus eventually leaned up and kissed him softly on his neck. Harry thought over how he must have appeared, and he was ashamed at his outburst.

“I’m pretty sure I said I needed some time by myself”, he stated, in an amused tone of voice, so that the other man would know he wasn’t annoyed, and to cover up the shame he was now feeling.

“Yeah well, my obedience leaves a lot to be desired today, so I figured I would simply compound the matter”, he informed him gently.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh softly, “I’m supposed to be mad at you here, so stop it and go away”, he told him, belying his words by snuggling further into the older man’s arms.

Severus buried his face in his neck, kissing it warmly, “Sir, when I informed you that you could use any means necessary to bring me back in line, I was envisioning something a little more physical, not something that makes me want to rip out my own insides”, he told him, guilt and pain evident in his tone, though he was clearly trying to be amusing.

“I’m sorry”, Harry stated, feeling himself blushing with shame, “I didn’t mean to be so immature, and that was like the opposite of Dominant”, he joked, attempting to cover up his vulnerability.

“Are we going to have to have ‘the talk’?”, Severus asked, his tone slightly forceful.

Harry laughed, feeling a little of the shame dissipate. He turned around, pushing the other man onto his back, and lifted himself on top, kneeling up to stare down smiling at the concerned face of his partner, “I’m pretty sure it’s a little late for ‘the talk’ Severus, unless I’ve been doing it completely wrong these last few months?”, he queried, huffing in laughter again.

Severus smirked, “Ah, you mean the talk about the mother and father who love each other so much that the phoenix brings them a wonderful bundle of joy”, he returned, screwing up his face in disgust, causing Harry to laugh again. “Or do you mean the ‘how to pound your submissive boyfriend into the bed’ talk?”, he asked, smirking again.

“I was brought up muggle Severus. It was a stork”, he huffed grumpily, and then laughed, “Although I am intrigued by that” he emphasised the word ‘that’ wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “talk”, he teased.

“Well”, his submissive began putting on a serious face, “Once upon a time there was a witch and a wizard who loved each other very very much…”

“No, no, no”, Harry laughed, leaning down to kiss him fiercely, in order to shut him up, “Wrong talk. I meant the other one”.

Severus looked at him innocently, “You must be more specific in the future, Sir”. Harry shook his head, laughing, whilst trying to kiss his boyfriend at the same time, so he just ended up huffing into his mouth. He pulled back and smiled down warmly at him. Silence reigned for a few seconds until the other man interrupted, “Nevertheless, they were not the talk I was referring to, and part of me suspects that you were trying to distract me”, he returned seriously. Harry didn’t say anything, because he knew it was true. “I believe I informed you before our relationship even started that you are a person before you are a Dominant. Even so, crying and being upset or angry does not make you any less of a Dominant. You are trying to live up to this idealized vision. This is what a real Dominant is, a real person with real emotions in a real relationship. It does not make me any less submissive to you; because I am submissive to you, not this unattainable vision. If you were never to show your emotions then you wouldn’t be real and our relationship would therefore not be real. I want you, Sir, not just your Dominance. I also told you at the start that I would feel honoured if my Dominant felt safe enough to cry with me, and despite the fact that I would rather have not been the cause of your tears, I am honoured that you allowed yourself to let go in front of me, he told him seriously.

Harry thought about that for a few moments and nodded, “Yeah, I get that”, he sighed, “but it wasn’t just crying”, he smirked again as he tried to cover up the embarrassment, “I basically just walked off in the huff”, he laughed self-depreciatingly, the shame of that immaturity eating him up.

“When your boyfriend is being a downright arse, I think walking off in the huff is rather mild, and completely justified. Although, of course, it must be your age”, he teased, “Because I would never walk off in the huff”, he smirked, and Harry had to admit, as he snorted in amusement, the man did it rather often. He smiled at him, feeling himself starting to relax. Severus brought his hand up and buried it under his shirt, resting his fingers against his skin, as he turned serious, “Sir you are my partner and my Dominant. I love you, and I should never have said those things to you. Being the submissive does not give me the justification to hurt you. You would never say such things to me. If I cannot be respectful and submissive to you, then it is not your job to make me. It is a two-way street, and both parties have to take responsibility for that”, he looked at him meaningfully, and blushed slightly, “I adore you, Sir, puffy wet cheeks and all”, he teased.

Harry leaned down and kissed him hard, feeling himself overcome with tenderness towards his partner. How anyone could make him switch so fast between emotions, he would never know. When he pulled back up he gazed down warmly, “I don’t mind you being a little difficult”, he told him, then smirked playfully, “I do like bringing you back into line sometimes”, he told him, and watched as Severus huffed in pretend indignance, “But seriously, try not to always go for the jugular. I’ll admit, I’m not very good at simply brushing those kinds of comments off”.

“I will work very hard to, Sir. I need to find a way of managing my anxiety without lashing out”, he said, looking guilty again.

“I only want you to try baby. I know it’s not easy, I do understand that, and I know it’s your defences. Look, just as I won’t try to live up to this perfect ideal of a Dominant, I don’t want you to try to be the perfect submissive. We’re just both wonky, but we work”, he smiled, and the other man nodded, grasping onto Harry’s hand with his free one, curling their fingers together.

Harry leaned down and laid himself on his submissive’s chest, listening to his heart beat for a while, as they lay with their hand still entwined, and with Severus’ other hand running through his hair. When he felt strong enough, he pulled himself up, “So what was that really all about then?”, he asked.

Severus sighed, “I am nervous about meeting the person that you see almost as a mother. I have been introduced to parents in the past and it rarely goes well. I do not tend handle the situation well, and often end up insulting them unintentionally”, he grimaced.

Harry laughed, leaning forward to kiss him warmly. Severus melted into the kiss, and it made Harry’s insides all squishy. “Molly already knows you””, he told him, “And even if you do insult her, well you’ve insulted most people, so she’d probably feel left out if you didn’t”, he smirked.

The other man smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “I want this to go well. I do not want you feeling awkward every time we have to meet them”.

“Hey”, Harry stated warmly, “Ron’s going to be there too, and he thinks you’re great. When two people she loves care for you then she’s not going to be blind to that. Plus, despite her blustering exterior she’s rather perceptive. I mean she’s kept 7 Weasley’s plus me in line. She knows how to see through defences and barriers”, he paused, kissing him again, “I do love that this is so important to you. You make me feel important to you”.

The other man blushed, “Of course you are”, he sighed, “Fine, I will trust that you know what you are talking about”. Harry knew it was coming before he had even said it, “Though it happens so rarely”, he sneered. Harry laughed, pinching his nipple in retaliation, “Ow, what was that for?”, he huffed,

“For insulting me”, he returned, pretending to be annoyed.

“I cannot help stating a truth when it is so blindingly obvious”, he replied smirking. Harry pinched the other nipple and he hissed, “Sir, I am merely stating a truth…”, Harry pinched the first one again, “I do not think I should be punished for your ineptitude…ow…nor your lack of intellect…ow…I believe that I do well to ignore it…ow…”

Harry cut him off, before he could go any further, frowning as he realised that Severus’ cock was beginning to dig into him, “Hey, you were doing that on purpose”, he stated, exasperatedly.

Severus grinned toothily, “Took you long enough…Sir”, he teased.

Harry huffed, “You are impossible to keep in line, you know that?”.

Severus laughed, “I never once claimed I was going to be an easy submissive”, he replied.

Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes, then bent down to kiss him fiercely, “I love you, Pet”, he told him warmly.

Severus looked up smiling, “Likewise, Sir”.

Harry watched him for a few moments, fascinated by the play of emotions across as his face, and he suddenly recognised the last few minutes’ playfulness as a cover for what the other man was really feeling. He rolled off his partner, and settled himself, sitting against the headboard. Severus turned, looking at him curiously. “Go and get your paddle”, he commanded firmly. He had no desire to punish his partner, but he knew Severus needed it. Despite their occasional miscommunication, usually caused by their insecurities, he did know the man at a deep level, and he knew his submissive would start ripping himself apart if he didn’t get the punishment he needed.

Severus gazed at him for a second, “You do not have to, Sir”, he stated softly. Harry began to narrow his eyes, and the other man threw up his hands in surrender, as he quickly got out of bed, “Ok, ok, I am not questioning you, oh supreme ruler of the world”, he huffed, but it was definitely playful, and full of relief.

He was amazed by the fact that the other man could so easily settle his insecurities again. Sometimes, when he was feeling insecure, it was easy to forget how much Severus loved him, and actively went out of his way to show it. It didn’t excuse his behaviour but it did help to put Harry at ease. He was never going to let the other man away with disrespecting him to that extent, and actively lashing out at him, but he could forgive it when it did occur. Severus truly didn’t mean it, and his first instinct when he was under threat was to push those closest to him away. Harry often did the same, but he tended to do it through retreating, rather than lashing out, so he could understand how he felt. But he was also his Dominant, and it was up to him to help him to find better ways of coping.

Severus returned with the paddle, and removing his clothes, he settled himself over his knee without comment. Harry rubbed at his backside for a while, “Why are we here, Severus?”, he asked firmly.

“Because I was disrespectful to my Dominant, and I hurt my partner with my words”, he replied, his tone sincere.

“Yes, Pet. I know you were worried, but I will not tolerate that level of disrespect. If you are worried about something you discuss it with respect. You will remember who is in charge in this relationship and you will respect that position. Do I make myself clear?”, he asked, his tone making it evident that he wasn’t to be trifled with.

“Yes, Sir”, Severus answered, his voice soft, and full of guilt. “Sir?”, his submissive continued, and Harry indicated he should speak. “I truly am sorry for my words. I know it is no excuse, but I don’t think I would have been quite this difficult if it wasn’t for how strict you have been lately. I think I was rebelling. I don’t mean that as a criticism, we both knew I was probably going to rebel at some point, I just want you to know that even though I can lash out, I am not usually quite this bad with it”, he told him meaningfully.

“I know Pet, and I don’t think I would normally react like this either. I think I needed the release as much as you did. I have forgiven you for leaving me, but I can’t deny that you truly hurt me, and I think I needed to be able to release it, to really let it go. I think otherwise it would have just festered away inside me. So in some way, we both got what we needed tonight. You needed to rebel and be brought back in line, and I needed to release. I am not sure how your disobedience will have affected my Bloodline magic. I do recognise that even though you were disrespectful you still obeyed me, and you were obedient afterwards. I truly need my Bloodline to calm, because I can’t stand the thought of losing you. Part of me thinks that the release I had tonight might have helped it”, he told him.

“I won’t apologise again, Sir, because I know you don’t want that”, he paused, and Harry could tell he was blushing slightly as he looked down, “but can I just tell you that I love you more than anything in the world, and that I truly want to be your submissive”, he told him gently.

“I love you too Pet, you are mine”, he paused, and he felt his submissive relax. “Now”, he began, putting on a more serious tone so the other man could not fail to recognise the change of direction, He tapped his backside gently, “you know what to do”, he told him, awaiting his reply.

His submissive breathed out, “Please will you punish me for my behaviour, Sir?”, he asked softly, though it was clear he meant the words

“Yes, Pet”, he told him, a mixture of firmness and affection, showing that he was still loved, no matter the circumstances, as he set to work giving them both a bit of closure.

 


	34. Parents, Potions, and Peculiarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really long chapter 14,000 words, but I'm going on holiday so I thought I would leave you with a longish one as the next one will probably be a couple of weeks xx
> 
> p.s. Just incase anyone wants to email about anything, my new email is 99blackpanther99@gmail.com

The following morning, Harry was futilely attempting to will himself out of bed. Severus had given up trying to encourage him to get up, and had gone into the bathroom ahead of him. Harry had legal training again this morning, and he knew it was going to be another three hours of the most excruciatingly boring lectures, and paperwork, and it was difficult to find the motivation to get up to face it. Despite the fact that he knew he would never actually go through with it, he was contemplating all of the ways that he could get out of going. So far, his options were ‘man flu’, an out of control hippogriff at his house entrance, thus barring him from leaving, and phoning Kingsley to say that he was sexually spent, hoping he might take some pity on him, although he doubted that would go down particularly well.

“Harry”, Severus fumed, storming back through into the bedroom, “What is this?”, he demanded, his eyes flashing as he waved his hand vaguely towards his throat, “Sir”, he added quickly when he saw Harry’s eyes begin to narrow.

The younger man grinned, “That, Severus, is a mark of ownership”.

His submissive huffed, “You could mark me anywhere. Did you have to put it there?”, he raged, “And A hickey, really? Of all the methods, that is what you chose? I am not a teenager”, he crossed his arms, glaring at his Dominant, “How the hell am I supposed to cover this?”.

“Watch your tone”, he advised mildly, though Severus would know that it would be the only warning he would receive. Harry had clearly gotten a little carried away last night when he’d been pounding his boyfriend into the bed, but he really couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for the other man; he liked seeing his mark on him, “Looks like you are going to have to wear a polo neck then, aren’t you?”, he smiled.

“It’s going to look bloody suspicious, Sir. I only ever wear shirts”, he huffed, though his tone was now attempting to remain respectful, as he obviously realised he was about to cross the line of Harry’s tolerance.

“I thought you would enjoy sending the school into overdrive”, Harry smirked, “I thought you liked being mysterious, sending everyone’s tongues wagging as they try to figure out what you are up to. You certainly enjoyed it when you bought that bag of sweets for me”, he teased him.

Severus contemplated his words for a few moments and then huffed, though he now looked more interested than annoyed. Clearly, he was unwilling to give in so easily, but it was obvious he was now seeing the mark in a different light. “Fine”, he sighed eventually, “Stop being so annoyingly wise”, he huffed, stomping back into the bathroom, “Sir”, he shouted through, quickly after.

Harry snorted, shaking his head in slight exasperation. Severus was definitely a handful, but he had to admit he enjoyed it, it certainly kept him from becoming complacent in their relationship. He could tell why people were scared of him, or found it difficult to get a handle of what mood he would be in, but if you could get below the surface of Severus, and annoying insecurities didn’t cloud your vision, he wasn’t that difficult to work out. Though it probably helped if you were his Dominant and had multiple methods of keeping him in line, otherwise he was likely to run rings around you.

“Severus”, he called, and his submissive stuck his head through the door, “You said I could mark you in multiple methods, what exactly were you meaning?”, he asked.

“This is hardly the time for that sort of conversation”, he replied bitingly, though he was now blushing slightly.

“Indulge me, boy”, Harry stated, though there was a warning in his tone that he should not attempt to avoid the question.

He sighed, but obeyed, “You have obviously marked your ownership of me with your cuff, and you have marked me before with your belt, but you can use this as a mark of ownership rather than as punishment. Later in the relationship, when both parties are comfortable with it, you can mark the submissive though methods such as piercings or tattoos”, he told him tonelessly.

Harry thought about it, “Is that something you would consider?”, he asked.

Severus sighed again, though this time there was a sadness to it, as he walked back into the bedroom, “It is something that I would not rule out. There are temporary tattoos that can be spelled on, and could thus be removed if, for whatever reason, the relationship did not work out”, he told him.

Harry was a little unsure of why it seemed to be impacting on him, yet he had been blushing, “Pet, why has this bothered you?”.

Severus sat on the bed, “I will admit, I like the idea of being marked by you. It is not something I have really considered before, but I enjoy feeling your ownership of me when you are not there”. He fiddled with his cuff almost unconsciously, “But it is not something we can even consider at the moment, even if you did wish it, and it frustrates me that so much of our relationship is consistently on hold because of that megalomaniac, and stupid decisions I made twenty odd years ago”, he finished, his tone holding a hint of anger.

Harry lifted himself up, and straddled his submissive, studying him for a moment “We won’t have to hide forever”, he promised him, brushing his hair back from his face, “But I definitely like the thought of marking you”, he teased, and Severus smiled unbidden. “Listen, I do think we need to have a more in-depth conversation about our boundaries though. We have managed well so far, but have been going a little further lately than we had been before, and I want to know we are both ok with where we are going. I have been doing a bit of reading and there is a list, so it can help us to start really discussing what our limits are. I am sorry if I pushed it too far with the hickey. I honestly didn’t think about it in terms of our dynamic but more as me wanting to put my ownership on my boyfriend”, he grinned.

“I think that is a good idea, Sir”, he paused, smiling, “Do not worry about the mark”, he then blushed slightly, “I am not entirely averse to you doing things to me without choice, well, when it isn’t a limit at least.”. His submissive leaned forward and kissed him softly, “However, whilst I do think we have very similar kinks, I do think we should discuss our limits, not just for me but for you. I do not want to do anything that you would not like, and there are certainly things that I would not be happy with, for example I have absolutely no interest in knife or blood play”, he told him.

Harry could tell his face had screwed up, “No, I don’t think that is for me. I mean I have no problem with other people doing it if that is there thing, but I would hate to hurt you that much. Spanking and nipple clamps are about my limit for pain. I’m relieved that you don’t want that, as I am not sure I could give you it”, he told him truthfully. “Ok, why don’t then, on Saturday, we order a takeaway and spend the night going over things?”.

His submissive nodded, “That sounds like a good idea, however, if you do not stop procrastinating and let me get ready for work, you are going to be having the conversation with a cranky unemployed partner, instead of an obedient submissive”, he teased.

Harry huffed in amusement, “But then you could be my good little houseboy”, he joked, grinding himself down on his submissive.

Severus groaned, “You are going to be the death of me, however, I have calculated that if you do not let me up in the next three minutes I will be late”. Harry huffed, pouting, and Severus laughed, leaning up to kiss him. “Perhaps, Sir, I could make it up to you this evening?”, he asked.

Harry huffed again, “Fine, but you better make it worth my while to let you up”, he returned, rolling off his partner. Severus escaped quickly before his Dominant could waylay him again, and Harry sighed, finally managing to get himself up out of bed, deciding that the Hippogriff excuse probably wouldn’t work so well. 

On Saturday, they went with Adducere and Ben to the magical history museum, which turned out to be a lot more interesting than Harry thought it would be. He was of course glamoured, and it was a little strange for the other couple, at first, to work with it, but Severus didn’t want them seeing Harry, and unwittingly using his real name. Harry was really enjoying having Adducere and Ben to do things with. He often missed the camaraderie from the community, and being able to enjoy coupley things, whilst at the same time not ignoring their dynamic. They had agreed that when this business with Voldemort was over they would make regular trips back to the community.

In the late afternoon, it was another one of their scheduled training sessions. They were currently focusing on continuing to increase Harry’s non-verbal magic, and his ability to cast distractions, hoping to give him an advantage on the battlefield. Albus had even popped down to find out how he was getting on, and he didn’t seem to be lying when he said he was impressed. In the end, they had invited Albus down to join them for their takeaway. Severus left to pick them up some Thai food as Harry and Albus stayed in his quarters’ to chat. When he was away, Harry had confessed that he was a little worried that Severus hadn’t been summoned recently. His partner had assured him it was because he was supposed to be focusing on the development of the potions, and had effectively brushed his worries aside. Whilst Albus agreed with him, he had also acknowledged Harry’s fears, and that, for the moment, seemed to settle him. Despite the training and the conversations about Voldemort, spending the day with friends had almost felt like having a normal relationship. Things also seemed to be settling with them as a couple, and Harry was beginning to feel more secure in their relationship. It made Harry ache for the time that they wouldn’t have to hide their relationship, and they could live their life without danger and subterfuge.

When Albus eventually left, Harry pulled out the ‘limits’ list, and he was now sitting on the couch perusing it, attempting to mark his limits. Severus was sitting on the floor, at the coffee table, in his boxers and t-shirt, attempting to do the same. Harry, however was starting to get frustrated, and feeling a little out-of-his depth. “Ok, I don’t even know what half of these things mean”, he stated, looking confused. “How am I supposed to score it if I don’t know what it is?”, he asked.

His submissive looked up, “I would be happy to tell you what they mean, Sir”, he then smirked with a hint of wickedness, “However, you must promise not to ask me how I feel about them. You must first come to your own decision on whether it would be something you would like to try, before knowing how I feel”.

Harry thought about it, “Ok”. He looked down the list, “What is Urophagia?”, he asked.

His partner was clearly trying hard to mask his obvious disgust but he didn’t quite succeed. “That, Sir, is the swallowing of urine”, he replied in monotone

Harry knew his face had contorted into a look of disgusted surprise, “Seriously, people do that?”, he asked, sure the man was joking with him.

“I have personally known individuals who enjoy that particularly type of play”, he returned, without tone.

Harry was definitely putting that down as a hard limit, and he marked the page before he could go any further. “Ok, then what is mummification? Is that actually what I think it is?”, he asked, screwing up his nose.

Severus laughed softly, “Probably”, he replied, before shuffling over to kneel at his partner’s feet and placing his hands on his thighs, “It is when the body is almost completely encased, leaving the submissive immobilised”, he returned, “different items can be used, from cloth to cling film. Often, all that is left unwrapped is a small space for breathing. It can include significant sensory deprivation, such as no sound, or sight”.

Harry huffed, he’d thought he’d known quite a lot, but apparently, he was mistaken on that point. He eyed the list again, “I’m a bit scared to ask this, but what are the gates of hell?”.

Severus smiled, “It is not quite as bad as it sounds. It is a sort of extended cock ring, and depending on the type, a chastity device with usually 5 or 7 rings which encase the balls and the length of the penis”. Harry was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. His submissive must have recognised this, because he continued forcefully, “Sir, do not worry about whether you will or will not like something. We can come back to this at different points, and re-evaluate our boundaries. Nothing is set in stone. It simply allows us to see what our boundaries are at the moment”.

Harry took a breath, then nodded, feeling relieved, “So, Chastity?”, he asked.

Severus slid his hands up Harry’s thighs, as he smirked. “You already practice chastity. It is the abstinence from sexual intercourse or other types of sexual activity. I am forbidden from sexual engagement or release without your express permission”, he told him. “Chastity devices, however, are instruments which make it impossible to engage in either. There are muggle devices, for example ones that can be locked and the key held only by the Dominant, and spells which act as chastity devices”.

“There are?”, Harry asked, feeling slightly hot and bothered at that thought. It must have shown on his face because his submissive’s eyes crinkled as he nodded, and he moved his hands further up his thighs.

“Ok”, he coughed, and looked at the list again, “What is puppy play? Oh God, please tell me people don’t use puppies?”, he asked, feeling horrified.

Severus couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “No, Sir. Rest assured there are no actual puppies involved. It is when the submissive pretends to be a puppy”, he replied. Harry was confused, in what way could that be a kink? His submissive smirked wickedly again, “Puppies by nature are very playful and mischievous, getting into places they shouldn’t, and not always doing what they are told”, he teased, dropping his voice, “Sometimes, they require some obedience training, and for their owner to show them exactly who is Master”. Severus’ hands were rubbing soothing circles on his thigh, “But puppies are also curious and they like to play with lots of toys”, he continued, eyeing his penis meaningfully.

Harry swallowed, “OK, then I’m guessing that pony play is when the submissive pretends to be a pony?”, he again screwed up his nose. He definitely couldn’t imagine pretending that Severus was a pony. His submissive was trying really hard not to laugh at him, but was now failing miserably, however he simply nodded. “Why?”, he asked, feeling a little exasperated.

Severus came to straddle him, and Harry guessed he was trying to ease his tension. The elder man kissed him forcefully, before settling back, “Ponies need lots of personal care”, he told him, “and they can be rather stubborn. Their owner might need to use a few items to keep them in line.”, he paused, “You do like your crop”, he smirked, “Ponies can take on the characteristics of the animal, or they can be humiliated by being treated as a pony, whilst knowing they are a human”.

Harry breathed out and thought about it for a while, before marking his page. “And muggle play?”, he asked.

The elder man rolled his eyes, “It’s when the submissive pretends that they are a muggle. They are either terrified of the big bad wizard, trying desperately to get away, but the wizard wants to play with the muggle; or they are turned on by the wizard’s power and offer to do anything to be allowed to see some of it”.

“Sounds to me like it’s a kind of elitist. Wizards are better than muggles kind of thing”, he stated, frowning.

“Exactly”, the other man returned, “Normally during play, the person who plays the muggle pretends to be rather unintelligent and easily persuaded”.

Harry marked his page, seeking out other boxes he had missed, “What is binding?”, he asked.

He felt rather than saw any change in his partner. Severus had immediately gone rigid, but his voice was monotone, “Binding is when the Dominant magically restricts the submissive’s use of their own magic”.

Of all the things so far, this horrified Harry the most. “I didn’t even know that was possible”, he replied.

Severus nodded, “It requires a considerable number of potions, and for the submissive to cast a spell on themselves to transfer ownership of their magic to their Dominant. It is the ultimate form of power exchange”.

“Why would anyone want to do that? It would leave the person completely defenceless”.

“For some submissive’s they enjoy the thought that their owner would have that much power over them. The Dominant can restrict their usage of magic so that they can use it to protect themselves from others but not from the Dominant. However, whilst they may have negotiated a short-term power exchange, it can become akin to slavery, because once transferred, the Dominant can compel their submissive to continue to drink potions, and can ensure that they cannot tell anyone”, he replied, his voice still emotionless.

Harry pulled him forward, kissing him deeply, until his submissive began to relax into his hold. He then manoeuvred him so he was lying on his back on the couch with Harry on top of him. “I don’t remotely find that thought appealing”, he told him genuinely, “I love how powerful you are. It makes me feel safe”, he smiled, and the other man’s eyes crinkled with pleasure, “It also makes me feel horny”, he smirked, “Knowing how powerful you are and how much you give that to me voluntarily. You have to have noticed how much I want to jump your bones when you show how powerful you are, or how much others wouldn’t dare mess with you”, he teased, and the elder man huffed with laughter. Harry brought his hand down to massage Severus’ cock gently though his boxers, whilst kissing him deeply.

“So, Sir”, Severus continued, “Were there any others you wished to know about?”.

Harry began gently grinding his cock down onto the other man, “There was one I was intrigued by”, he told him, “Prostitution play. I am guessing this is where the submissive pretends to be a prostitute?”, he asked.

Severus dropped his voice so it caressed him and made his toes curl, “Mmm, there are many ways that can play out. I could be a high-class prostitute, who looks down on you haughtily when you ask how much I am. You could be away on business, trying to pick me up in a fancy bar, and you’re desperately trying to be discreet, because you have a partner at home. But the more I look down on you, the more you are determined to have me, to show me that you can conquer me. Or”, he continued, running his hands down across Harry’s trouser covered backside, “I could be desperate for money, and willing to do absolutely anything to be paid. You could treat me roughly, using my body for your pleasure, or you could promise to care for me, providing me with money and a place to stay if I promise to be your little toy, and I am so grateful I am eager and desperate to please you”.

Harry was now immensely turned on at the different scenarios that were playing through his head, and his partner appeared just as eager, if the hardness of his cock was any indication. “I definitely think that might be one I could be interested in”, he stated, slightly breathlessly, and the other man smiled indulgently. “However, right now, I want to make love to you. It’s been a while since It has just been us, without me being all strict and possessive…actually scratch that, I’m still possessive”, he smirked, running his hands up beneath his partner’s t-shirt and pinching his nipples gently.

Severus moaned softly, before gazing at him for a moment, “Do you think your Bloodline might be calming?”, he asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment, “I definitely don’t feel as strong an urge to put you in your place”, he smirked, and the other man huffed in faked indignation, “However, my possessiveness is still heightened, and I know I’m generally possessive of you, but this is still more. Hopefully, it does mean it is calming though”, he told him affectionately, before smirking “It’s all because you’ve been such a good boy”, he teased in a humorous voice, and his submissive’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

They made love on the Living room floor, and Harry was thankful that it was carpeted with soft rugs, otherwise his knees might have been a bit worse for wear. The following day was the meeting with Molly and Arthur. Severus had agreed that Ron and Hermione could warn ahead of time who was coming, which meant that Harry had no idea how they were going to respond to him. He spent the morning being firm and demanding with his submissive, not allowing him away with anything. It gave his partner a distraction from the anxiety of meeting the Weasley’s and he seemed to respond well to it. So much so, that his backside was only slightly red by the time they were about to leave.

“Come here”, Harry ordered, when his partner was dressed to go. He came to kneel in front of him, and his body language was only minimally rigid. “Ok, here are the rules”, he stated, and his tone meant that Severus better not think of arguing. “You will be respectful to me throughout. Remember that I am your Dominant, and just because you are anxious does not give you an excuse for disrespect. Do I make myself clear?”, he asked. His submissive’s eyes widened, but he nodded, “You will also not make any comments about the fact that they are Weasley’s. I would also like you to offer to help with lunch or coffee”, he told him. Severus again nodded, and waited expectantly. Harry knew he didn’t really need to give him the rules. Despite Severus’ worries, he had never been anything but appropriate when he is was in public. He seemed to revel in public submission, no matter how subtle. But not only was Severus meeting Molly and Arthur for the first time, it would also be the first time he had spent any time with Ron and Hermione since getting back together. Harry wanted to give him the illusion of boundaries, as he knew they would help him, and give him something to focus on when he was feeling anxious. “Now, I trust you to be obedient and appropriate Pet, do not misplace my trust”.

“Yes, Sir”, he returned, and his posture was less rigid than it had been before.

Harry pulled him forward, “You are mine. Remember that your behaviour reflects on me, and hold in mind what I expect of you”, he then kissed him forcefully, pouring his dominance into the kiss, until the elder man was pliant in his grasp. “Do you have anything you wish to say?”, he asked, and the other man shook his head, but smiled warmly at him, “Come on boyfriend of mine”, he teased, “Let’s go meet the in laws”, he grinned. Severus screwed up his face, but there was humour in his eyes, and he didn’t appear nearly as anxious as Harry had expected he would be.

They` floo’d directly to the Weasley’s from Harry’s, as they had previously arranged a time to open the floo. As soon as they entered, Molly came bustling through from the kitchen. “Ahh, my boys, there you are. Hurry up, my soup’s going to get cold” She immediately came forward and grasped Harry into a comforting hug. He wondered if this is what it felt like to have a real mother; to feel like you were coming home, and to feel accepted for who you are. Molly then clamped her arms around his submissive, who turned to glare at Harry, from his rigid position within her grasp. Harry wanted to laugh but instead he narrowed his eyes. Severus lifted one hand and patted her awkwardly on the back, which only made it more difficult for Harry to control himself.

The matriarch then pulled back, gazing at him “You look well”, she declared, and then without another word, she hooked her arm through his and dragged him towards the kitchen. Ron started giggling as soon as they entered, and Severus sent one of his death glares towards him. Unfortunately, it no longer seemed to have the same effect on the younger Weasley as it did during school.

“Sit down, sit down. Ron will you go and fetch your father? What is that man doing?”, Molly asked exasperatedly, as she headed towards the stove. Ron tolled his eyes at Harry, but stood and walked outside.

“I am so glad you are here”, Hermione stated excitedly, “I’m starving”.

Harry laughed, “And here I thought you were excited to see us”, he returned snidely, as they sat down.

She grinned toothily at him, “Nope, you’re both old news. I’m just here for the food”. Severus was a little rigid again, and Harry surreptitiously placed his hand on his knee in comfort. “Hi Severus”, Hermione stated warmly, “It’s been ages, it’s good to see you”.

“And you miss… Hermione”, he returned, and Harry could see him relax minutely.

Molly bustled about, placing soup bowls and bread onto the table. Hermione immediately started telling them about her job, and the clock was gonging away in the background. Ron bounded in and immediately grabbed a piece and dunked it into his bowl. Harry and Hermione both followed suit as Harry laughed at the inelegance of his friend. It felt homely and warm, and nobody stood on ceremony. Harry turned to catch sight of Severus gazing at them with horrified disdain, and refusing to begin on his soup.

“Oh, we don’t stand on ceremony here Severus”, Molly interjected, noticing his look, “Dig in”, she turned away again, “Ron, where is your father?”, she asked, her voice rising with her exasperation.

“He’s doing something with a wave thing”, he responded, shrugging, “Said he’d be a minute”.

At that, Arthur came sauntering him, smiling genially at everyone. “Ahh, your wonderful soup my love. You do know how to make an old man happy”, he stated with affection. Harry watched as Molly’s eyes softened on taking in her husband and then quickly ushered him to his seat

“We have guests Arthur”, she scolded.

Arthur looked round and caught sight of Harry and Severus, seeming not to have noticed them before, “How wonderful, and may I ask you, what is the purpose of a crowave? I have seen no water to indicate any wave function, and there appears to be some sort of glass plate behind a door”.

“I think you mean a microwave, Mr Weasley”, Severus stated, tonelessly, “It is used for heating food”.

“Really? How fascinating”, he smiled, though it was slightly off, “How does…”.

“None of that Arthur, eat your soup”, she commanded, and he did not seem even remotely perturbed by being cut off mid-sentence, instead picking up his spoon and beginning to eat.

Harry glanced at his partner nervously, who still hadn’t started eating. He had instead adopted a completely neutral expression, though Harry could tell by the slight curling of his mouth, that he felt overwhelmed by the sheer volume and excitement of the Weasley household. Harry grimaced, if he was this bad now, he couldn’t even imagine what Severus would make of another six Weasley’s plus any partners.

Molly eventually came to sit down, and placed her hand on top of Harry’s which was resting on the table. “Thank you for coming today. I have missed having you around the burrow”, she told him warmly, before lifting her hand and beginning to eat. Severus now lifted his own spoon and tentatively lifted a spoonful to his mouth. Harry could tell that he was pleasantly surprised, and he breathed a slight sigh of relief. He had been so busy trying to manage his submissive’s anxiety, that he had forgotten about his own. He’d never really been that worried about Molly and Arthur not liking his partner, but he was terrified that Severus would find it unbearable.

“So, Severus, are you looking after my boy here?”, Arthur asked. His voice was merely inquiring, but there was a hint of something about it, and Harry realised he was testing him. Harry guessed Ron had told them about the breakup.

Severus laid down his spoon, he was certainly not one to talk and eat at the same time, “I try, Mr Weasley”, he returned seriously.

“Yet you broke up?”, he asked, and the room took on a deathly silence. Harry wanted to interrupt but he needed to trust Severus to deal with it.

“Harry’s wellbeing is my priority. I have found it difficult to decide which parts of his wellbeing are most important. I have therefore made mistakes, and I am attempting to rectify those mistakes. As you are aware, there are certain aspects of my life which make it difficult for us to be open about our relationship”, he replied.

“I do not doubt your loyalty; however, you have been in the service of the dark lord for a considerable period of time. Do you think you are fit to date Harry?”, he asked, his tone now slightly more forceful. Nobody was moving or speaking anymore, either looking away, or staring in horrid fascination.

Harry was about to interrupt, Severus didn’t need this. His partner, however, laid his hand on his knee, and addressed the other man “I do not think I will ever be fit to date Harry”, he told him truthfully, “But not for the reasons that you might expect. It is true that I joined the Death Eaters. That is not something that can ever be denied. I made a foolish mistake for reasons that I cannot go into, but that Harry is fully aware of. Whilst I have been in service, that is because I cannot escape. I have never killed or intentionally hurt anyone, and I have lived my life trying to do the best I can with the situation I have. I will protect Harry with my life, and he knows this. I will never put him in deliberate harm, and I will never intentionally hurt him in any way.”, he was now fierce in his reply, staring at the elder Weasley with intensity, “Yes, I ended the relationship, and that was because I did not think I could protect him, and because I believed he would be better off without me. The only thing I am truly guilty of is selfishness, because I could not let him go despite my belief, and I will not let him go again”, he ended.

Arthur gazed at him for a moment, and then smiled, “Well then, shall we eat. I do not think we should allow this wonderful soup to go to waste”. Everyone slowly began eating again, and Harry grasped his partner’s hand. Ron and Hermione were staring at Severus as if they did not really know who he was. Harry didn’t know how to feel. He was embarrassed that Severus had been forced to go through that, and he was on edge. His partner had not resumed eating and instead was sitting with a blank expression. “Are you both coming for Christmas?”, Arthur asked, looking up and smiling warmly.

“Oh yeah, give him the third degree and then invite him for Christmas, he’s definitely going to want to come now Dad”, Ron stated with sarcastic humour, trying to lift the mood.

“It is a father’s prerogative to test the partner. Bill and Percy’s partners received the exact same treatment”, Molly interrupted jovially, “And Severus”, she smiled, “you passed the test far quicker than Bill’s. The poor man was nearly crying by the time Arthur was finished”, she laughed, “Percy’s on the other hand, well let’s just say we know exactly who wears the trousers in that relationship. I’ve never seen your father run away from anyone”, she laughed.

“Hey, how come I didn’t get the treatment?”, Hermione pouted, “I could be a terrible influence on your son”.

“Yes dear”, Molly replied, pretending to be serious, “Such a terrible influence. We can hardly bear to think about what you influence my son into doing”.

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms, “I could be if I wanted to”.

Molly smiled at her indulgently, then turned to them, “So, my boys, are you coming for Christmas?”, Molly asked them.

Harry nodded, “I will be, but I’m not sure what Severus’ plans are yet. Perhaps we could have one or two more meetings before we commit”, he laughed gently.

“Nonsense, Severus are you coming for Christmas dinner?”, Molly asked fiercely.

His partner narrowed his eyes at her, “You can attempt to choral me all you wish Mrs Weasley, however, you will find I am not so easily manoeuvred”.

The matriarch grinned, “What if I promise to bake you your favourite cake?”, she teased.

“I may be more amenable in that case”, he returned, with a slight bite, and her grin grew wider.

Harry couldn’t really understand it, but Severus seemed more at ease, and the conversation flowed around the table. If it had been Harry, he’d have been humiliated, and wouldn’t have known what to do. Instead Arthur seemed to have taken to Severus, just as Ron had, and had managed to persuade him to show him the purpose of the ‘crowave’. Harry had even heard them laughing at one point.

It was early evening by the time that they made it back to Harry’s. As soon as they stepped through the floo, Harry pinned his partner up against the wall, grasping his hands and locking his wrists with one hand above his head, as he devoured his mouth. Harry wandlessly spelled open Severus’ trousers, and used his free hand to begin to massage his cock. He continued to kiss him forcefully as he pleasured his submissive. He pleasured him without reprieve, until the other man was coming hard, being kept up solely by Harry continuing to pin him to the wall.

“Bloody hell”, Severus breathed out eventually, and Harry grinned, kissing him again, before releasing his wrists.

“You were amazing today, Pet”, he stated, and then feeling a little guilty, “I’m sorry for what happened. I truly wasn’t expecting it”.

“It was admittedly uncomfortable, however, now everything is out on the table. I cannot deny my background, and for many that would be too much, to allow their child to date a death eater. Arthur laid out his concerns and provided me with the space to be able to challenge them. He treated me as a human being, and he accepted my rationale. I no longer have to worry that it is a festering issue that will suddenly erupt, because they were upfront and honest from the start”, he replied, kissing his Dominant.

Harry could understand that, but he still wished it hadn’t happened. He was so proud of his partner for how he had handled it, and he was awed at how much he would put himself through things just to please Harry or to make things easier for him. Harry truly didn’t think he’d find a relationship that would make him happier, and he felt luckier every day that Severus had seen fit to let down his walls and trust in their relationship. “Come on, you need pampered tonight. I’m going to return that massage you gave me”, he told him, and Severus’ eyes gleamed. The massage that Severus had given him had turned into rather messy oily sex, and they both knew that tonight would probably end up the same.

Over the next few days, Harry could tell that his Bloodline was calming. He felt content and he no longer felt the need to be so strict. He also no longer experienced the stomach clenching jealousy when he thought of Severus spending time socially with other men. It didn’t go away completely, but then Harry had always been rather possessive of his submissive.

Harry was trying really hard to work through a mountain of paperwork that was due in a few days, but he was getting grumpy and pissed off, and his thoughts kept drifting off to his submissive. Half of the paperwork made no sense and the other half felt like wading through mud. He decided that he really needed a bit of a break, and what could be a better distraction than the man of his thoughts.

“Severus, come here a minute”, he called through, unwilling to actually get off his seat. The other man came through, and Harry smiled, but Severus immediately dropped his eyes as he walked into the room, missing it completely. His body language was tense, and it was clear there was something up with him. “Pet, what’s wrong?”, he asked, concerned.

“I am merely trying to work out what I have done wrong”, the other man answered, a little cuttingly.

Harry was a bit confused; he definitely didn’t think he’d given the impression his submissive was in trouble, “What do you mean, what you have done wrong?”.

Severus huffed as he looked up, “You only ever call me into your office to scold me, so I am trying to figure out what I have done wrong this time”, he replied, crossing his arms defensively.

Harry suddenly felt quite guilty. He knew there was a reason that he had been strict recently, but he didn’t want the other man worrying every time he called on him. He stood up, coming around the desk to grasp his submissive in a hug, “I am sorry Pet, I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just wanted to see you for a bit. I know I have been quite strict with you”, the other man snorted, “but I will try to tone it down, ok?”.

“I did not say that I was exactly averse to how strict you have been, Sir. In actual fact, I have been glad of it. It helped me to get back in touch with my submission, and to a large extent, let go of the guilt I have been feeling.”.

Harry pulled back to study him, “I am glad Pet, but you no longer need to prove your submission to me. You have been extremely obedient, and it’s about time I loosen the reigns again. I liked the relationship we had before, and it’s really my problem now. I have just been a little threatened and scared of losing you again, but I really need to get over it now, so I will try and tone it down”. It was true, Severus had been extremely obedient, and it was now nearly three weeks later. He definitely needed to ease up, and in all honesty his Bloodline seemed to have mostly calmed, though he was still feeling a tiny bit threatened.

“Thank you, Sir, although I am sorry for making you feel so threatened”, he replied, truthfully.  

“No, no more apologies, it is over. I just can’t help being possessive when it comes to my favourite submissive”, he teased.

The other man suddenly looked a little grumpy, “I better be your only damn submissive”.

Harry laughed, before pulling him in for a kiss, “And I am sorry that I gave you the impression that I only call you in here when you are in trouble”.

He watched as his submissive blushed slightly, “I also did not say that I was overly concerned with the current use of your office”.

Harry smiled, “Mmm, I’m pretty sure that you are missing the point of punishment completely if you are enjoying it”, he teased.

“I definitely do not enjoy the punishment aspect of it”, Severus shot back quickly.

“No, you just like when I put you in your place”, Harry laughed in slight exasperation, “How am I supposed to keep you in line if you enjoy the aftermath of disobeying?”

“You know that I will never truly attempt to disobey you, Sir”, he paused, “well at least I won’t again”, he told him meaningfully.

“Yet, somehow you seem to end up in my office on a fairly regular occurrence”, he deadpanned.

“It is a mystery”, Severus returned innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes, “You are a nightmare”, he shot back in amusement.

Severus bent down to begin kissing him on his neck and Harry let out a breath, “You cannot seriously tell me that you do not enjoy it”, he stated in a teasing voice, talking in between kissing his neck in the spot that fired up Harry’s insides. “I see the look of power you get in your eyes when you know I will simply obey you. When you watch how I stand in front of you and take your scolding without a word, and then bend myself over your knee simply on your command, even knowing that I dislike punishment spankings so much.  You cannot expect me to believe that it doesn’t affect you”.

“Mmm, perhaps it might give me a toppy vibe or two”, he conceded. The elder man laughed into his neck, before resuming kissing. “But”, Harry continued, “I have more work to do, so you are going to give me something to look at whilst I do it”, he told him. Severus pulled back and looked at him in confusion. “Strip and Present”, he commanded, and then turned away towards the cupboard in the corner.

He fetched a few items, placing them on his desk, and then turned back to gaze at his submissive, who was stripping without complaint. When he was naked and in position, Harry walked towards him, gently running his fingers down his chest. He loved being able to touch the other man whenever he wished to, and that he was given unfettered access whenever he desired. He brought his hands down to brush softly over his penis and massaged his balls, before leaning in to suck gently at his nipples. It did not fail to get a reaction from the other man, who gasped into the silent air.

Harry pushed him forward and bent him over the desk, before running his fingers gently down his back, and over the curves of his buttocks. He grasped the lubrication from the desk and coated his fingers, before moving to begin opening him up. Severus did not speak throughout it, remaining pliant and obedient to his Dominant’s silent commands. He opened the elder man up, enjoying the gentle gasps that his explorations brought forth from the other man. When he was opened enough, he grabbed the vibrating plug from the desk, and gently eased it into him.

He then silently guided to a spot just right of the centre of the room, where a hook had been placed into the ceiling. He fetched the cuffs, and Severus held his hands out without protest, as his Dominant cuffed him, before binding them together with a short length of chain. He magically extended the hook, and then then guided the chain onto it, before magically sending it back into the ceiling. It pulled Severus’ arms upwards, and continued to pull until he was taught, with his feet only just on the floor.

Harry admired him for a while, and enjoyed the faint blush that was now stealing its way up the other man’s body. He leaned in again, and bit gently at his nipples, which was rewarded with a slight moan and a jerk of the taut body. Harry then left him, and sat down at the desk, again picking up his quill, and setting to work on the rest of his mountain of paperwork, completely ignoring the naked body in front of him.

Severus lasted about eight minutes before he interrupted him, “Seriously, what’s the point in having me here if you aren’t going to even look at me?”, he interjected.

Harry ignored his retort, again not looking at him, but turned the dial of the vibrating plug to the second setting, completely bypassing the first one. Severus groaned, and Harry couldn’t stop himself looking up after a while. His submissive was rocking in his bonds, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hard cock sticking out in front of him. He turned it off after a few minutes, leaving him panting through the aftermath. Again, Harry ignored him, and this time he lasted barely five minutes before he interrupted again.

“Sir”, he replied, his voice deferential, “Wouldn’t you rather use your submissive, than simply have him standing here for no reason”.

Harry stood, and gazed at the other man with hard eyes. Severus’ eyes widened and he swallowed, his feet fidgeting as if he was unconsciously trying to take a step back. Harry magically extended the hook again. “On your knees”, he commanded, his voice like steel. The hook lengthened enough that Severus could drop to his knees, though his hands were still bound tightly above him. “Open your mouth”, he demanded, and the other man obeyed without question. Harry pulled out his cock, which was already hard, and pleasured himself for a while, before pushing it into his submissive’s mouth. Severus pleasured him with his tongue for a short while, but Harry had no intention of going easy on him. He pulled out and then pushed in forcefully, fucking himself with his submissive’s mouth. The other man moaned around his cock, his eyes drifting shut, as Harry used him. He grasped the back of his neck, pushing him further onto his cock, and enjoyed the vibrations that came from his submissive’s resultant moan. He pulled out, fisting himself harshly until he was right on the brink, and then pushed his cock back into his mouth. Severus sucked at him, moaning continuously, until Harry was coming into his mouth, groaning out as the sensations ripped through him. When he was done, he pulled out, and then immediately spelled the hook to go back towards the ceiling. Severus was forced to stand to stop himself being yanked up. Harry turned away, tucking himself back in and then sitting himself at the desk. He definitely felt a lot calmer, and he turned the plug to the third setting before resuming his paperwork.

For the next thirty minutes, he switched the plug on and off whilst he continued with his work. His submissive didn’t speak again, but his cries and moans became more desperate over time. Harry would occasionally glance up at him, and his submissive would look at him desperately, pleading with his eyes, as his cock pulsed below him. Eventually he couldn’t stand it anymore, and he resorted to begging his Dominant.

“Please, please Sir, please fuck me”, he begged desperately, though his voice was submissive.

Harry ignored him for another few minutes, pushing the vibrating plug up to the fourth setting, until the other man was nearly sobbing with need. Finally, he took pity on him, and turned it off, leaving Severus panting harshly and swaying in his bonds. Methodically, Harry removed most of his paperwork from the desk, making sure that nothing could be thrown out of place. When it was mostly cleared he walked over to release the other man from his bonds, removing him from his cuffs. “Come”, he commanded, his tone dark, and then sat back down on leather chair. Severus followed, and Harry pointed to the space under his desk. The other man slid under and Harry pulled his semi-hard cock from his trousers. “I am going to finish this piece of work, and you are going to pleasure me slowly. If you can be obedient, and show me what a good submissive I have, then I will fuck you on my desk”, he told him, his tone low and strict.

“Yes, Sir”, the other man replied softly, dropping his eyes.

Harry pushed his chair forwards until he was able to reach his paperwork, and a few seconds later he felt a tongue gently caressing him. Harry tried with all his might to focus on the paper in front of him, but it was merely a pretence. Even with the slow, gentle pleasuring that his submissive was doing, he was still far too skilled to leave any room for other thoughts. Harry managed about ten minutes before he pulled back, dragging the other man out from under the desk, and pushing him until he was bent over it. He removed the plug, and then pushing his trousers down impatiently, he immediately started pushing into the other man. They both groaned, and Harry had to stop for a second when he was finally inside, bringing himself back from the brink. When he was calmer, he began to move, but spent some time teasing the other man, going as slow as he could manage, until he could tell that Severus was desperately trying not to simply push back onto his cock. His body was rigid, and he was clasping onto the desk with white knuckles. Harry eventually began to move faster, grasping onto his hips and he could see the other man’s body relax and become more compliant. He pulled out after a while, and then ordered the other man onto his back on the desk. He pushed in again without warning, and he could see his submissive’s eyes glaze over as he panted with need. Harry grasped his cock, rubbing at it in time with his movements.

“Please”, his submissive begged, his body shuddering as he tried to hold on.

“Use your hand”, Harry commanded, grasping his legs and setting up a forceful rhythm, pushing himself towards the edge. He didn’t stop, not allowing either of them a reprieve. He wanted to watch his submissive come, he loved watching him let go and fall apart. The other man was sweating, and gasping with need when he was finally allowed to release, and he moaned out in sporadic choked bursts as his head fell backwards. Harry watched him for a few seconds, and then slamming in again, he let himself go, following his submissive into release.

They both panted through the aftershocks, and then Harry helped him off the desk, supporting him until he was straddling his Dominant. “See, I don’t always just call you in to scold you”, he teased, brushing the damp hair back from the other man’s face.

“Oh yes, much better”, he replied snidely, though he was still slightly out of breath, “You call me in to scold me or use my body”, he huffed, “I’m starting to feel like a slave boy rather than your submissive”.

Harry snorted, “Mmm, because I saw you really putting up a fight when my cock was inside you”.

“I was merely trying to be obedient so as not to receive even more punishment”, he stated, taking on a look of fear before looking down submissively. 

“You are really playing on this, aren’t you?”, Harry laughed, running his hands over the other man’s backside.

“My Master is very strict, and I fear what he might do to me if I don’t obey his every word”, he replied in a soft voice, refusing to look up.

“Yes”, Harry stated, dropping into a dark tone, and he could feel his cock rising despite how recently it had been given release, “Your Master is extremely strict, and your body is merely here for his use. You will obey him or you will suffer the consequences”.

Severus looked up to him, smiling wickedly, “You really have a fetish for this, don’t you?”, he smirked.

“You have no idea, the thought of you as my own personal slave boy makes me so hard”, he returned, grasping Severus’ nipple and twisting it playfully.

Severus gasped, “Well, since this fetish is not going to go away anytime soon, I suppose I should be a good submissive and see to your needs”, he sighed as if put upon. “I told you before I may have a way of giving you this, so if my tyrannical master will allow me to keep something hidden from him for a short time, I will attempt to arrange it”.

“I will still have to punish you for keeping things hidden from me”, he teased, and the other man rolled his eyes.

Harry sent him away eventually, and finished the paperwork. With the unintended interruption, he didn’t finish until nearly eleven o’clock, and he was exhausted. He stood, stretching out his sore muscles, and wandered through to the bedroom where his submissive was reading. Severus looked up smiling, but there was clearly something off with him. His smile didn’t remotely look genuine.

“What’s the matter?”, he asked.

“I am simply a little grumpy”, the elder man replied, shrugging, “I do not relish teaching your class tomorrow”. He screwed up his nose in disgust.

“Oh yeah, I forgot that it was tomorrow”, he replied, stripping off his clothes, “This will be the first time you’ve taught me and we are actually together”, he teased. His submissive didn’t react, merely shrugging, which concerned him. “What is it? Are you worried about how to act around me? I always told you that I would never interfere with your work”, he told him gently.

“It is not that”, he returned, gazing at him with obvious interest as he stripped, “I have not forgotten that one of the other trainees asked you out”, he huffed.

Harry smiled, coming over to slide into bed and straddle his partner, “Yes, and I turned him down because you are the only one I want”, he told him, leaning forward to kiss him. His submissive was originally rigid but he melted into the kiss after a while. “I had absolutely no interest in him, and I turned him down. I thought you trusted me?”, he asked.

Severus looked at him sharply, “I do trust you, that is not what is bothering me. I am simply annoyed that we will be in the same room together, and again I cannot let others know we are together. Instead I have to pretend to hate you, and watch you interacting with someone whom I know is attracted to you. I cannot warn them off”, he sniped.

“Oh, so that’s what it is about. You cannot publicly mark your territory”, he smirked, snaking his fingers up his torso to pinch at his nipples harshly. The other man hissed. “I thought that was my job?”, Harry continued, a slight warning in his tone.

“You mark your ownership. I simply want to let others know that you are taken”, he sniped, “Sir”.

“Everyone knows I am taken”, he told him soothingly, “And I am wearing this protection bracelet you gave me, so that is as close as you are getting to marking your territory”, he told him, smirking teasingly. “Look Pet, I love you, and nothing in the world is going to change that. It won’t be long until we can tell people”.

Severus sighed and then nodded, “Fine”.

“And no poisoning him, or terrifying him with all your scary Snapeiness”, he laughed.

His submissive huffed, “I never agreed to those terms”, he sniped.

“No, you didn’t, because they weren’t a request, they were an order”, his tone now held more than hint of seriousness in it. He knew that, left to his own devices, his partner would have the other man too scared to breathe, and no idea why. “He did nothing wrong, and I expect you to treat him like you normally would”.

His partner crossed his arms, and glared at him, “Fine. You ruin all my fun though”, he huffed, though there was an evil glint in his eye.

“Yes”, Harry smirked, “Your big bad Dominant ruins all your nasty evil plans, I wonder why on earth you stay with me?”, he teased.

“The sex”, the other man stated bluntly, nodding knowingly.

Harry couldn’t stop himself laughing, “Good to know”, he replied, still chuckling, before rolling his eyes, “You are a nightmare, you know that?”.

“So, you have informed me on multiple occasions”, the elder man replied, his lips quirking into a proud grin.

“Look, you know I am supposed to be going out with the trainees tomorrow night. If it really makes you uncomfortable, I’ll just go for a couple and come home. I know how difficult it is for you that we have to keep this a secret, and I don’t want you this uncomfortable”, he told him, genuinely not wanting his partner to worry. It wasn’t that he would stop going out every time Severus was uncomfortable, but at least now, when their relationship was just re-patching itself, and the other man was struggling so much with the hidden nature of their relationship, he wanted to try to ease his worries as much as possible.

Severus shook his head, “No, I told you I trust you. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t”, he replied.

Harry smiled, he loved how easy Severus made things for him, “Ok”, he said, leaning forward and kissing him, “I am going to take my parchment with me. I want you to answer every message within ten minutes, no excuses. I also don’t want you doing any work tomorrow night. I want you to go out with Albus and Minerva like they asked”, he told him firmly.

“But…”, his submissive attempted to interject but Harry cut him off.

“No, that is non-negotiable”, he warned, and the other man breathed in, but nodded, “However”, he smirked darkly, “You will have no more than three drinks and I want you home by half ten”, he told him.

“But, I always stay out later when I am with them”, he returned, blushing.

“Are you questioning my order”, Harry asked, warningly.

His submissive swallowed, and Harry could feel his cock beginning to dig into his buttocks, “No, Sir”, he breathed out. Harry kissed him forcefully, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth, claiming his submissive. Severus returned it passionately, though allowing Harry to set the rules. Harry had known he would be turned on by the order. Severus had told him right at the start that he enjoyed having to make up creative excuses to avoid being humiliated. Harry also knew that whilst Minerva would have no idea why Severus was going home early, Albus would have his suspicions, and that would only serve to turn him on more.

The following day, Harry walked into the Potion’s class with Ipsum. He deliberately tried not to look at his submissive, as he took his seat beside his friend. His Potion’s Master glanced at him briefly but then turned away.

When everyone was settled Severus asked for a volunteer to test out a potion. He promised it wouldn’t do any real harm but that he wanted to make a demonstration. “Ah, Mr Bale. Thank you for volunteering”, he stated, without tone. Harry groaned internally, there was no way that Severus had randomly picked him. Davin walked to the front of the classroom looking a little unsure. “Now, Mr Bale, there are two potions here. One of them is a standard healing potion, and the other is…let’s just say…a mystery potion. I want you to examine each one and then drink the one you believe is the healing potion”, he told him.

Davin frowned, but nodded. Both potion’s were colourless and in see-through bottles. He picked up the first potion, sniffing it, and then frowning again he placed it back on the counter. The second potion he lifted and sniffed it. “It’s got to be the first one, healing potion’s don’t smell, and the second one smells like lavender”. The Potion’s Master merely looked at him expectantly, and when it was clear he was going to get no further information Davin downed the first one. He stood for a second and nothing happened, and then he suddenly started making chicken noises and flapping his arms around as if he couldn’t control them. He had also turned bright red, so it was obvious he was fully aware of what was happening. Everyone was laughing, and some had tears running down their face as they watched the display. Harry himself couldn’t stop from laughing, though he was trying to look mildly disapproving. He watched as Severus smirked, and then pulling another vial from his robe, he pulled out the stopper, and then handed it to the man, who grasped it tightly, quickly upending it between random arm flaps. His movements seized immediately, and he scurried back to his seat.

“When I said examine the potion’s, what should you have done?”, he asked. Everyone looked at him blankly. Severus sighed, “Never assume that you can tell what a potion is simply by colour and smell. I added a simple ingredient to the healing potion which provided the lavender smell, but did not affect the quality of the potion. There are numerous ways that a stock of potion’s could be swapped for something more dangerous, so you should never take a potion without casting a simple spell to check for the main ingredients. Whilst the spell will not be able to identify every ingredient, or be able to tell you the reaction they have had together, it should be able to tell you if there is an ingredient you know should not be in the potion you are about to take. If you had cast this spell, you would have seen that there was Greyfal in it, which would not be present in a healing potion”.

Severus then went on to show them the spell, and supported them to work through a group of unknown potions’ to try to work out what they were and whether they were safe. Harry ended up learning a lot from the lesson, but it was done in a way which made it seem interesting and more likely to stick in his brain. Whilst he understood the need for the demonstration, he knew that Severus had deliberately chosen Davin.

When the lecture ended everyone headed out the door, “Hey guys, I need to ask Professor Snape something. It’s to do with one of the cases I am working with”, he grimaced theatrically, and the others snorted, “I’ll only be ten minutes”. They agreed to wait for him in the staff room, and Harry headed back into the class, shutting the door. Severus was packing away his potion’s and he looked round when he entered.

“You are in so much trouble”, Harry stated, only half joking.

Severus put his hands up in protest, “I neither poisoned him, nor terrified him”, he countered.

“No, you just made him squawk like a chicken”, he replied, glaring at him slightly.

The other man raised his eyebrows, “That was not on your list, you really must be more specific in your rules”, he returned, smirking.

“Ok, then no more turning him into any sort of animal, or anything that resembles an animal”, he told him.

The other man sighed dramatically, “As you wish, Sir”.

Harry shook his head, but couldn’t stop himself smiling, “What am I going to do with you?”, he asked affectionately, pulling him forward for a kiss.

“I can think of many things”, his submissive countered, his voice teasing.

Harry groaned softly, “I wish, but I have to go. You know the rules for tonight?”, he queried, and the other man nodded. “Ok, I will see you when I get home”, he kissed him again, and then a few more times, and then managed to prise himself away.

The trainees had decided that a pub crawl was the best idea, and by this point Davin was seeing the funny side of the event. Every time the group started a new drink they would all squawk like a chicken rather than saying cheers. The drinks were hitting Harry quite hard, but he was having a great time. His life was good, he had good friends, and he had a great home life. He wanted to enjoy his life, and despite the fact that he had never really developed a tolerance to alcohol, he kept up with the rest of the group.

That had turned out to be a mistake.

He woke up the next morning and groaned as the nearly silent room deafened his pounding head. He couldn’t remember getting home, or in actual fact most of the night, bar some random images.

“Good morning, Sir”, his submissive stated disdainfully from behind him, and Harry could only groan internally. “Would you like your usual wakeup call?”, he asked.

“Oh, God, no”, he replied, his voice scratchy and feeling as if a badger had set up camp in his mouth. Despite how disgusting he felt right now, he had suspected he would be a lot worse. His head and stomach were only slightly rebelling against the rest of his body.

He could hear the smirk as he replied, “There is a potion and some water next to you”.

Harry didn’t quite feel ready to move yet, “I am so sorry for last night”, he told him truthfully. He thought he should apologise now, considering he couldn’t actually remember much of it.

“What are you apologising for, Sir?”, he asked with fake sweetness, “Could it be that you are apologising for keeping me up until three in the morning because you ordered me to reply to every message within ten minutes, and you clearly thought that midnight was the optimal time for an in-depth conversation on how much you would like to stick your cock in me”, he stated sarcastically, “Made only worse by the fact that you would begin a conversation, become distracted by some random thought which you absolutely had to inform me of, and then repeating the conversation again. I was especially interested in your advocating of the merits of hedgehogs, which appears to have been prompted by some random person’s hairstyle, however you then proceeded to list each individual character trait, with the solemn vow you were going to create a hedgehog utopia. I do hope you intend to stick to that vow, considering the number of times you made me agree to support you in your endeavour”, he told him with a bite, pausing briefly, “Or are you apologising for coming home at 3am, demanding sex, pinning me to the bed, and then falling asleep on top of me”, he asked with a sneer.

Harry could feel himself blushing crimson, had he really fallen asleep in the middle of sex? “Erm, probably all of it”, he returned, his voice sounding a lot more confident than he currently felt.

“Or”, his submissive continued, and Harry’s stomach dropped, “are you apologising to your obedient submissive, who is the one responsible for the fact that you are not bent over the toilet right now, as he had to encourage a potion down your throat, following you passing out on top of him, which you rewarded by telling him he was a naughty boy for waking you up”, he told him with disgust, “or perhaps you are sorry for stealing the bedcovers the entire night, forcing your submissive to get up at 5am to transfigure a towel, and then snoring like a foghorn right into his ear?”, he paused, “So, what exactly are you apologising for, Sir?”, he deadpanned.

Seriously? He had done all of that? He was kind of surprised the other man hadn’t killed him. “I really am sorry”, he replied, feeling mortified. An ominous silence overtook the room for a moment, and he wondered how the other man was going to react.

His submissive laughed softly and curled himself around his Dominant, taking him completely by surprise. “As long as you do not make a regular habit of this, I liked seeing you enjoying yourself”, he told him meaningfully, “I take pleasure in knowing that you can be with me, and still enjoy yourself as a young man…I also”, he teased, “liked knowing that I was clearly the only one you thought about whilst inebriated, evidenced by the sheer volume of messages you sent me last night”, he laughed gently.

Harry felt warm, and thankful for having his partner, “Thank you for looking after me”, he told him affectionately.

“You are welcome, Sir. I take pleasure in looking after my Dominant, although”, he continued, “If you could refrain from calling me a naughty boy, that would be much appreciated”.

Harry chuckled, “No you’re not my naughty boy, are you? You’re my good little house sub, who obeyed all his Dominant’s rules, whilst he went out to enjoy himself”, he teased.

Severus blew out a breath, “Well, exactly”, he huffed, “I mean I remained obedient even when my Dominant was a drunken mess. I even spent the time on my knees this morning as you ordered, so I definitely think I should be commended”, he replied haughtily.

Harry laughed softly, “I think my boy definitely deserves a reward later, what do you think?”, he asked in a teasing voice.

“I should hope so”, he huffed.

“But, just not yet”, Harry told him, feeling his stomach revolt slightly at the thought of moving.

Later that afternoon, when he was feeling better, Harry Firecalled Ipsum just to make sure he had made it home safe. Apparently, whilst everyone was drunk, and had in fact had the same amount to drink, Harry was far worse off, appearing unable to handle his alcohol. Ipsum had spent a fair amount of the call simply laughing at him. Severus had gone home for a couple of hours, and when he came back through Harry had only just finished the call with Ipsum, and was feeling rather humiliated, sitting on the couch and trying to will away his embarrassment.

His submissive immediately went to his knees for the allotted ten minutes. They had mutually decided, that whilst he would no longer have to do the obligatory ten minutes in the morning during the week, he would continue with it during weekends, and at any time whenever he returned from teaching or being away for a few hours. Severus had admitted that it helped him to effectively shuck off the outside, and the way he needed to act, and put himself into a more submissive headspace.

Harry watched him for a while, feeling the usual affectionate tingling’s in his stomach. When his partner was finished, he stood, smiling, and came over to lean down and kiss him. He then went into the kitchen to place some items in the fridge. When he returned he gazed at him curiously as he sat on the sofa chair across from him. “Is there something the matter?”, he asked.

Harry shook his head, “No, not really. I was just chatting to Ipsum”, he groaned, “I am never going to live last night down”, he told him grumpily, before blushing, “Apparently I gush like a 12-year-old girl at a wizarding boy band concert”. When Severus laughed, he sneered, “Yeah, well jokes on you, apparently you are the most amazing boyfriend ever”, he told him, putting on a gushing voice, and batting his eyelids comically, “He’s so funny, kind, hot, cute, and truly amazing in bed”, he snorted, “so when they eventually find out about us, that’s all they are going to think of”.

“Well, of course I am all of those things”, he preened, before smirking evilly, “however… I also have the advantage of being me, and I doubt anyone would attempt to remind me that I am’ kind’ or ‘cute’, and if they do, I am fairly sure I can disabuse them of that notion in very short order”.

Harry couldn’t stop himself laughing, “All I can say is thank goodness I cast that spell on myself to stop me being able to say your name, or words such as Dominant or submissive”, he stated, feeling unutterably relieved. He didn’t truly trust his drunken self.

“Yes, I had suspected”, he told him with a bite, and Harry looked at him curiously, “Your messages required a fair amount of translation, and for the future I don’t appreciate being told that I am a very good fig tree, or that my pumpkin juice is coming home to bend me over and stick his cock in me”, he sneered.

Harry burst out laughing, “Seriously?”, he hiccupped, “How the hell did you even manage to reply with any kind of remote seriousness?”, he asked.

Severus shrugged, “I recognised why your messages were so odd, and I didn’t want you to get it into your head to remove the spell. It seemed easier simply to interpret them”.

Harry really was having a hard time keeping a straight face, as he thought about Severus attempting to remain respectful as he replied. The other man narrowed his eyes at him eventually, and Harry forced himself to stop laughing. “Come here”, he ordered affectionately. His submissive growled slightly but did as he was bid, coming over to kneel at his feet. “Thank you for always being such an amazing partner. I can’t imagine my life without you”, he told him tenderly.

Severus shrugged, “I’d probably get more done”, he replied without tone, and Harry couldn’t stop himself laughing.

“So romantic”, he jested. “But, as I am feeling better, you can have your reward now”. Severus peered up at him with interest. “I am going to take you, but you get to decide how”, he stated, and watched as his submissive swallowed. He lowered his voice into a darker tone, “You have three choices. I can take you through to the bedroom and make love to you slowly. I can tie you to the bed, and have my wicked way with you, or I can take you roughly right now on your knees on the floor”. His partner’s eyes flashed, and his mouth parted slightly, but he didn’t reply immediately. “You have three seconds to decide”, he told him. He wanted his partner to choose what he really wanted, and not what he thought Harry would want. “One, two, th…”

“On the floor”, he stated quickly, and then blushed as soon as he said it.

Harry smirked darkly, “So you want to be taken on the floor do you?”, he asked rhetorically, and the other man nodded before lowering his gaze, “You want to be on your hands and knees, taken and used?”, he asked, putting a little more force into the question.

His partner moaned softly, “Yes, Sir”, he breathed out.

“Strip and then Present”, Harry commanded. The other man obeyed without protest.

Harry played with him for a long time, teasing him until he was on edge and begging to be used. He was demanding and forceful, and dominated him completely, until Severus was deferential and obedient with everything he did. By the time Harry took him, Severus was evidently skirting his subspace, and was no longer speaking, simply moaning, and pushing himself back onto his cock. Harry was more than turned on, but at the same time, feeling indescribably affectionate towards the other man.

Harry was panting himself by the time he began to pick up the pace, “Oh God, baby, you are so bloody stunning. I am never going to let you go ever again”, he told him, pushing in hard. Severus didn’t answer, but he appeared to be barely holding on by this point. He simply whined gently, pushing himself further onto his Dominant’s cock. Harry pulled back, and swatted him a couple of times, before grabbing onto his hair, and pulling his head back roughly. He pushed in again, angling himself to hit Severus’ prostrate, who moaned out low in response. Harry smiled unseen. He loved watching his partner fall apart, giving himself up to the safety of Harry’s Dominance. Harry began setting up a more brutal pace, and the other man groaned with each thrust.

“Elephant”, Severus suddenly shouted, jerking hard. Harry’s stomach was immediately in his throat. He pulled out without delay and reeled back. What had he done?

“Baby?”, he asked gently, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He didn’t touch him. He didn’t know as yet what he had done wrong, and he didn’t want to compound the issue.

Severus was panting hard, his fists clenched. After a few moments, the elder man knelt up, turning to look at him gravely. “Forgive me Sir”, he stated deferentially, “I was a little overwhelmed, and in my subspace. It was the only way I could think to get your attention at the time”, he must have noticed Harry’s worry, because he smiled gently, pulling Harry forward, “You did nothing wrong”, he breathed out, “I have been summoned, Sir”.

For a moment Harry wished he had done something wrong. He would rather that, than have to watch his partner leave and put himself again into the clutches of the evilest man on the planet. “Baby, I know you are strong, and I trust you to be able to look after yourself, but considering you were just skirting your subspace, are you going to be able to manage this effectively?”, he asked, somehow managing to keep most of the bone-crushing worry out of his voice.

Severus nodded, “I have been summoned in worse states than this”, he replied confidently, then lifted himself from the floor. Harry didn’t know how much more of this he could take. It was devastating to constantly watch your partner putting himself into dangerous situations. What was worse, is that right now Harry should be looking after him, not allowing him to leave; and every instinct was screaming at him to drag his submissive back and keep him safe. He knew he couldn’t however. He needed to trust that Severus could protect himself, and he would be on hand to clean up the mess.

Harry followed him into the bedroom, then sat on the bed and watched him silently as he dressed, trying to remain strong and supportive. He could fall apart when he had left. Severus dressed methodically, barely making any sound as he did. When he was fully ready, he turned to him, smiling encouragingly. Evidently, he wasn’t fooled by Harry’s mask of surety. He came over to the bed, leaning down to kiss him forcefully.

“Sir, I ask you not to activate the tracker on my cuff. I do not know what spells he will have in place. I do not want him alerted to it”, he stated, and Harry nodded, though he knew it was going to be hard. “I promise I will come back safe. He likely only wishes for an update on the potion”, he told him, kissing him again.

Harry grasped the back of his head, and took control of the kiss. “I order you to come back safe. If I have to come and find you, you will not like the consequences”, he warned.

Severus’ eyes crinkled amusedly, “I shall Sir”, he stated, smiling, and then pulling back he was gone.

Harry wailed, before feeling the anger rising up inside him. He slammed his fist down on the bed, and then liking the feeling, he punched the pillow over and over, until his stomach felt like it was going to rip apart. He could feel tears dripping down his face, but they weren’t of sadness, but of bone deep pain, and crushing anger. He wanted to rip Voldemort apart. For the first time, he truly thought that if he had been there in front of him right now, he may have been able to kill him. Severus deserved to have a life, not for it to constantly be on hold for that evil spectre. Feeling energised by his anger, he set about preparing the place for his partner’s return. He then threw himself into baking a cake that he knew Severus loved. He’d already collected the ingredients, but hadn’t found the time to make it. He was just putting it on the rack to cool when he heard a noise in the Livingroom.

He rushed through, and Severus was standing in the middle of the room. He looked grey but he was at least managing to keep himself standing. He was staring ahead but didn’t seem to be looking at anything. His eyes were unfocused, and his pupils were blown. Harry moved forward without thought, and the other man’s eyes moved to seek him out. Severus looked at him with desperation, and for a moment he seemed as if he was going to break apart. He grasped Harry as he stepped into range, pulling him towards him, clinging on as if he feared he would disappear in front of him.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”, he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Severus didn’t reply, instead pulling back, and kissing his Dominant so forcefully that it was desperate. “Whatever it is, Pet, we’ll sort it”, he promised, when his submissive pulled back.

“I don’t know what to do”, he said, and his voice was almost pleading. Harry tried to ignore the scratchiness of it, which indicated he had been screaming. “I have one week. Either I bring the Dr to him to pledge himself, or I end the relationship. He has made it clear that if it is the latter he will take me as his submissive”.

Harry swallowed, trying to force down the bile that was rising in his throat, “You mean by force?”, he asked, already knowing the answer.

His partner nodded, “Yes. I have one week to either put you in a situation that may mean your death, or we end our relationship and I become a plaything for the Dark Lord”.

 


	35. Preparations for battle

Harry didn’t give them time to fall apart; they needed to cope with this now. He looked at his submissive fiercely, “We will deal with this”, he told him firmly. Severus held his gaze, but there was nothing but devastation within them. “You have prepared me”, he continued, “and it means that in just over a week we will both be free”. He sounded so sure and confident, and despite the evident worry that would come, he’d always found he was strongest at times of crisis. He had always been able to box off the worry and the fear, and deal with the problem in front of him. It seemed that it wasn’t going to fail him now, and he hoped that it would serve him when the time was truly needed. “Now, come on, let’s contact Albus, and get this sorted”, he ordered.

His partner studied him for a moment in contemplation, and then smiled, and although it was strained, it took Harry a little by surprise. “I have no doubt that you will triumph, Sir”, he told him sincerely, his voice now firm with resolve. Harry pulled him forward for a brief kiss, but he did not allow them to linger. They needed to stay active, and come up with some sort of a plan.

In less than an hour, they had relayed the problem to Albus, gathered the order, and were now sitting in Grimmauld Place, awaiting the last of the members to take their seat. When everyone was settled, Albus looked around the room gravelly, “I have asked Kingsley to join us today, because unfortunately we have some serious business. I shall hand you over to Professor Snape, however,” he warned, turning to stare at the occupants with hard eyes, “Some of you are already aware of parts of the situation and some are not, I ask you all to be respectful of what you learn here today, and not to spread the information around. I assure you there will be grave consequences for those who do”. At that, he sat down and turned to Severus, who smiled at him almost undetectably.

“I was summoned again today”, he began, his voice devoid of emotion, “The Dark Lord has provided me with an ultimatum. In one week, I either bring my partner to him to pledge himself to the Dark Lord’s service, or I am required to end the relationship to begin a relationship with him”.

There was a deathly silence around the room, “You mean without consent?”, Hermione asked softly.

Severus nodded at her, his eyes softening a little at her horrified gaze, “Whilst I would, of course, prefer the latter choice, this is not feasible. Firstly, it is unfair on my partner, and secondly, due to who my partner is, if the Dark Lord were to take me in a relationship he would have unfettered access to my memories, which puts both my partner, and yourselves at significant risk.”

“Severus, of course we would never want you to put yourself in that situation, but if you don’t mind me asking, in what way will it put us all at risk?”, Minerva asked curiously.

Before Severus had a chance to reply, Harry cut in, “Because I am his partner”, he declared, looking at his submissive, who smiled almost imperceptibly at him in encouragement. Harry glanced around the room. “Most of you are already aware of this. I think only you Minerva, and you Lupin were not aware”. Minerva was gazing at him with shock, her eyes glancing between himself and Severus.

“I would have thought you would have liked being with the Dark Lord”, Sirius cut in, sneering, “I would have thought that being on your knees for the Evilest man in creation would have been like a wet dream for you”.

Harry was instantly furious, and was just pulling out his wand when suddenly Sirius was up against the wall, choking for air. He turned to see the Headmaster, his wand out, staring at his Godfather with flashing hatred. “If you ever talk to Severus in that manner again, I will make sure that you are never found”, he spat. Harry had never seen the Headmaster angry, faraless this spitting fury. “I let you off with breaking them up, which was a mistake on my part, but I will never let you hurt either of them ever again. Do I make myself clear Sirius?”, he warned, his voice deadly. By this point Sirius’ eyes were bulging, as he struggled to breathe, but he managed to nod, his face turning red as he clawed at his throat. Dumbledore released him, “Go near either of them again, and you will not like the consequences. My generosity has officially run out”, he barked. At that, he sat down, and his face turned back to one of benign mildness as he looked up at Severus genially.

Harry tore his gaze away from the headmaster to glance around the room at the others reactions’. His partner was smirking, Ron and Hermione were a mixture of shock and glee, Lupin was staring with wide eyes, Molly and Minerva were sitting with their mouths hanging open, and Kingsley was pretending to admire the woodwork. Clearly, as an Auror, he was supposed to stop something like this, and it meant so much to Harry that he would choose to ignore it. He looked back towards his godfather who was now slumped on the floor, gasping for breath.

“Forgive me for the interruption my boy, please continue”, Albus stated mildly, addressing the potion’s master.

“Always have to be centre of attention, don’t you?”, Severus countered, smirking.

“Ahh, you know me, never one to waste an opportunity”, he returned, looking pleased with himself.

Severus turned to Harry, “This is why I warned you not to invite him on Christmas eve”, he stated, still smirking.

“Ooo, please tell me you invited us Severus”, Ron piped up with clear excitement, “I’ll be there as long as you promise to buy those peanut thingimies I love”.

“As if I could get away without inviting you two, Harry probably wouldn’t speak to me for a month. I never realised having a relationship with one of you, meant I was saddled with two more”, he sniped, glaring at Ron and Hermione. They grinned at him wolfishly in return, to which Severus shook his head, as if they were the bane of his existence, though he could see clear amusement in his gaze.

Harry was a mixture of emotions. It was incredibly amusing that Sirius was still panting on the floor with the others acting as if he wasn’t even in the room, and he felt such warmth towards the headmaster for his protection of his submissive. He loved Ron and Hermione, not least for their acceptance of Severus, never holding grudges or making him feel unwanted. And he was incredibly amused at the open-mouthed gapes of Molly, and McGonagall, who didn’t seem to know what to make of the situation.

“May I also be invited Severus?”, a quiet voice piped in, and Harry looked over to see Lupin gazing at him warmly, though with a hint of nervousness.

Severus studied him for a moment, then sighed dramatically, “I do fear that my solitude is now officially over”, he snapped, “Yes, Lupin, you may come, I had prepared myself for this horrible eventuality, so I may as well bend to the inevitable”.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, there was a camaraderie that had formed between the members, and there was a safety in this. They all cared for one another and they would each try their hardest to make sure everyone got through this alive. He also knew now, that if he didn’t make it, his submissive would have people who would support him through the aftermath. It was also encouraging that everyone was talking about Christmas which was still weeks away, as if they were sure that it would happen.

Eventually, Sirius pulled himself up, and sat, shame-faced again at the table. “I would like to still help, if you are willing”, he stated, not looking at anyone in particular.

Harry turned to him, growling, “Even one word, Sirius”, he warned, baring his teeth, and pointing his wand directly at him. Sirius swallowed, his eyes widening as he took in Harry’s form. He nodded, and Harry turned away from him as if he was nothing. “Severus, continue”, he ordered, and then realised that had come out rather Dominant, “Please”, he smiled.

Severus’ eyes flashed in amusement, but he turned back, and provided further information to the group. They came up with some ideas, but agreed to meet back on Tuesday night to settle on some plans. They had agreed that Harry would be exempt from Auror training for the next week, and instead would be spending his days with a magical focuser. They had decided that he was prepared enough in his skills, and it was unlikely to improve significantly over the next week. Instead, a magical focuser would be aiding him in bringing his magic to the peak of efficiency.

By the end of the meeting the mood was solemn. Molly had even pulled him into a hug, sobbing softly into his shoulder. Eventually, extracting himself from her grasp, they floo’d home. Harry grasped his partner as soon as they stepped back through the floo, “I love you”, he told him, desperately needing the other man to know.

“I would never have guessed”, he returned, smiling, before placing his lips gently against his. He felt his partner’s hands wrap around his waist as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into his Dominant’s mouth. It wasn’t a frantic kiss, but one borne of deep love. It connected them both, and their bodies naturally mirrored the act, every part of them pressing together.

Harry smiled at him as they pulled away, feeling the unspoken love that the other man possessed for him, “I’m exhausted, let’s go to bed. We need to go to the bank in the morning”. Severus gazed at him curiously but Harry did not elaborate. He didn’t think Severus would cope very well with being told that they were going to the bank so that Harry could sign some forms leaving his assets to him if he didn’t make it through this. He decided that it would be best simply to inform in the morning.

Harry was overly possessive with his submissive that evening, buckling him into his cuffs, and securing him to the bed. He held him tight throughout the night, and the other man had to practically beg to get out of bed the following morning. Despite the odd sarcastic retort, particularly related to how overly dramatic his Dominant was being, he ultimately bore it well. Harry had even ordered him to adorn his collar and cuffs to the bank, forcing him to wear a thick coat and scarf to hide the evidence. He had again sneered at his Dominant, but didn’t argue, which ultimately showed how much he needed it himself.

Harry still hadn’t told him why they were going to the bank, but just as they were about to leave he figured he needed to prepare him, otherwise the other man was likely to storm off in the middle of the business. “Come here”, he ordered gently, and his partner came to kneel obediently at his feet. He sighed, knowing this was going to be hard on his partner, “Pet, the reason that we are going to the bank is because, if anything should happen to me, I want you to inherit my vaults and other assets”.

Severus gazed at him for a moment, and then an angry scowl crossed his face, “No”, he stated, his voice hard. Harry stared at him for a moment, and reached out to brush his hair, but the other man shrugged him off. “No, you will come back so there is no need to sign it over, and if you don’t then I don’t want your bloody money”, he snarled.

“Down”, Harry ordered, his voice making it clear it wasn’t a request. Severus hesitated for the briefest second and then obeyed. “Pet, I promise I will do everything I can to make sure we both come back safe, but if I don’t, I need to know that you will be ok”.

“Sir. If you don’t come back, then it is unlikely I will be coming back”, he stated adamantly, though he remained in place.

Harry growled at that, “You bloody better make sure you come back”, he told him in a hard voice.

“Please, may I kneel up Sir?”, he asked, and Harry agreed. Severus looked at him with such devastation in his eyes, “Sir, I don’t want to come back without you”, he stated honestly.

Harry grasped his chin, “I know Pet, and neither do I, but we have to make allowances in case something does happen. I need to know you are ok, and I also don’t want the ministry getting their hands on my vaults”.

“Why not sign your vaults over to the Weasleys?”, he asked, his voice clearly displaying how unhappy this conversation was making him.

“Two reasons. Firstly, you are my partner. I trust you to look after my family. I want a set allowance to go to the Weasleys and some money to go to Ron to set up his business, but I want you settled first. I haven’t discussed my inheritance with you, because I received it not long before we split up, but I inherited a great deal from my family. I want you to set up that business you talked about, if it is safe to do so, and well if it isn’t”, He didn’t want to actually say aloud that there was a possibility that Voldemort might be in charge. “Then I want you to use the money to keep yourself safe. Secondly, I also inherited a Bloodline vault. I have no descendants, and I want you to be the only one that can access this”.

“Sir, being realistic, what if something should also happen to me?”, he asked.

Harry sighed, “In that case I will leave my vaults to the Weasleys, and the Goblins will have to find my nearest family to give the Bloodline vault to, it will probably end up being some distant cousin somewhere”.

“I don’t actually think this is a sensible idea”, Severus continued, now trying to appear rational “If something…”, he paused, swallowing, “were to happen to you, then I am either going to be dead, or in some way subjugated by the Dark Lord”.

Harry growled, “I am forbidding you from dying”, he stated adamantly, narrowing his eyes at the other man, “You will come back safe, do I make myself clear?”.

His submissive’s eyes flashed with a hint of amusement within the devastation, “Yes, Sir, perfectly”.

Harry nodded, and then sighed, “Look if it makes you happier, I can make it so you have to have a second signatory, before you access my vaults for the first time”. The other man nodded, and they both decided not to address the fact that the only way he would really need this was because he would be in a forced relationship with the Dark Lord, or even captured by him.

Despite how devastating it was to discuss all of this, they agreed that Harry would sign his assets over to Severus, and the other man would do likewise, though he was aware that it wasn’t worth much, certainly in comparison to Harry’s. Harry was adamant however, that anything of Severus’ was worth more than could be described.

They made their way to the bank, with Severus glamoured. They were immediately taken into a meeting room, with the same grumpy goblin that Harry had dealt with before. Severus had to briefly remove his glamour in order to sign the papers, but they were assured of complete confidentiality. Severus had been intrigued by some of the books that were in the Bloodline vault, and as Harry had only previously visited it briefly, they decided to go and collect some of them.

Harry was highly amused by the fact that Severus had practically fallen out with the goblin by the time they had made it to the vault, which was far below the surface. As they made their way down, the cart running at break neck speed, Severus had picked up on a number of security flaws, and spent the time loudly shouting at the poor goblin who was simply trying to ferry them to their vault. By the time they were exiting the cart, Severus and the goblin were both glaring at each other, and trading insults.

The Goblin touched his hand to the door of the vault, and it swung open, creaking loudly. There was a significant amount of gold in the vault but that wasn’t what was intriguing his partner. Severus went straight for the books, selecting a few he could take home to read. “Harry”, he exclaimed, passionately, “This might actually provide us with real knowledge of Bloodline history. So much of it is lost, or based on conjecture, but considering this vault hasn’t even been opened for nearly one hundred years, and some of these books seem to be almost four hundred years old, this could give us true insight into what it would have been like if we had lived hundreds of years ago”.

“Well, I’m glad you are excited by some stuffy old books”, he laughed, and the other man sneered.

“I forget you have the intellect of a flubberworm”, he retorted.

At that, a screeching sound came from behind a stack of books, “Well, I never”, a female voice exclaimed loudly, “a submissive talking to their Dominant in such a way. You should be put on your knees and whipped for such behaviour”, she shouted indignantly. Harry and Severus both looked at each other in confusion, before carefully moving some of the books, and pulling out the portrait of a formidable looking woman, and a man on his knees. They placed the picture down on top of a stack of books, and then stepped back. The woman gazed at Harry, eyeing him up and down with clear disdain, “So you’re the one who finally opened the vault?”, she queried rhetorically, immediately continuing before Harry could interrupt. “Clearly you can’t keep your submissive in line, call yourself a Dominant?”, she tutted. She then turned her attention to Severus, “And you, if you were my submissive, you wouldn’t even think about speaking to me in such a manner”, she scolded, “You should be on your knees and begging for forgiveness”. 

Severus glowered, “And who are you Madame, to speak to me in such a manner?”, he retorted, his voice cold.

“I am someone who knows how to keep a submissive in line”, she snapped, before turning again to Harry, “What is your name, young man?”, she asked, her voice snappish.

Harry stared her down, but she did not flinch. He had also noticed that the man on his knees had yet to even raise his head “I am Harry Potter, and you?”, he asked, his voice as cold as Severus’ had been.

She huffed, “My name is Madame Louveau Peverell”, she gazed at him for a moment, “Clearly the Bloodline has failed us”, she sniffed, “Allowing your submissive to address you in such a manner, it is shameful”.

“How my submissive addresses me is none of your concern”, he returned, his voice dangerous, “You shall never speak to him in such a manner again. He is my submissive, and I do not take kindly to anyone causing him distress”.

Unexpectedly she smiled at that, “Ah, so there is still a bit of the Dominant in you”, she countered with amusement, before turning back to Severus and narrowing her eyes, “Though I have yet to see your submission”, she snapped haughtily.

“Madame, I have warned you”, Harry barked, before Severus could say anything.

“Yes, yes, I heard you”, she stated indignantly, “Now, what has you so tense, have you had a tiff?”, she asked, eyeing Harry with interest.

Harry looked over at Severus in confusion, who just shrugged. “What do you mean?”, he asked.

“You are staring at him as if he is going to be taken away from you in a moment”, she contemplated that for a second, “Has someone challenged you for him?”, she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

“Challenged me?”, he asked, feeling even more confused.

She sighed, “Clearly times have changed”, she brought her hand down and began running it through her submissive’s hair, who leaned in to rest against her, a look of contentment in his body language. “Do you own him?”, she asked.

“You can’t own somebody”, he snapped, his skin bristling at the comment.

She sighed again, “In my time, submissive’s were owned by their Dominant’s, so evidently someone hasn’t challenged you for him. Really do you not read your history?”, she asked.

“Madame, most of the Bloodline history is lost. If you would be willing, I would like to find out more from you”, Severus answered, managing to keep his annoyance in check.

“Perhaps”, she stated, looking at him as if he was a recalcitrant child, “Read that red book in your hand, and then we may converse further, assuming you know how to behave, and your Dominant agrees”, she scolded.

Harry coughed in warning, “We must go, however, if I am able, I will return in two weeks, and we can discuss things further. Perhaps, you would like to be brought out of storage?”, he queried.

“Perhaps”, she replied, “Though something tells me there is a reason that you are not discussing it now”, she glanced at him shrewdly, “Never mind”, she sighed, when he did not answer, “Return in two weeks if you can”.

They made their way home, and Severus had stuck his nose in the book from the moment that they had returned, barely even acknowledging the occasional query that Harry would make of him. He left him to it, for the most part, but Severus only stopped to eat when Harry threatened to punish him. Straight after tea he went back to the book, and Harry was left to his own thoughts. It was difficult to think about what was coming up. He preferred to just get on with it, and not have the inevitable thoughts of what could really happen. What if he lost, and the world was plunged into Voldemort’s rule? He would wipe out his friends and family, and goodness knows what he would do to the muggle world. The thoughts at least gave him a sense of purpose, he knew he had to win, there was no choice in the matter. But what if he did win, but at the same time lost his friends and family? He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Ron and Hermione, or Molly and Arthur, and he couldn’t even bring himself to contemplate what it would mean if he lost Severus. Those seven weeks had been torture, how would he live without him permanently?

Just as he was beginning to drown in his maudlin thoughts, Severus interrupted him. “Sir, there is something here that might be worth considering”, he told him. Harry glanced up, and was concerned that Severus looked a little grey. He nodded for him to continue. “I was intrigued by Madame Louveau’s reference to being challenged for me. Apparently, hundreds of  years ago, it was as she described; submissive’s were owned by their Dominant’s”, he began.

“You mean like slavery?”, he asked, frowning, and Severus nodded. Harry touched his hand, “I am truly glad we don’t live back then”, he stated meaningfully, feeling a little nauseas at the thought that Severus would be a slave.

Severus essentially ignored him as his enthusiasm for the topic grew, “Generally submissive’s were treated well, however, they were owned, and they could be given away, or their ownership challenged”, he continued.

“What?”, Harry asked, feeling suddenly angry, he was coming to realise that his ancestors were bastards. How they could so easily enslave someone simply because of their dynamic, or worse, give them away without a thought. Harry generally believed in reincarnation, and he hoped he was never someone who could so easily dismiss the feelings of another. He couldn’t imagine ever thinking Severus was worth so little as to be so easily given away.

“It was not done often, as it wasn’t seen as appropriate within polite society, however there were times when young Dominant’s would fall for an already owned submissive, and would challenge the Dominant for them. In other circumstances the Dominant who already owned the submissive could take offense at the interest that was displayed towards their submissive, seeing it as a challenge.  In such cases, a challenge fight could be magically invoked. The three parties would then be taken to an isolated location through the use of the spell. This ensured that no-one else could involve themselves in the fight, and also meant that the individuals could only channel their own magic, unable to use another’s magic, or any kind of magical aide. The two Dominants would then fight for the submissive, either, until one could no longer fight, or one party gave in”, he told him.

“I don’t like where you are going with this”, Harry stated dangerously.

Severus swallowed at his Dominant’s tone, but he continued “The submissive would then be owned by whomever won the fight”.

“Severus”, he warned, not really wanting to hear any more of this.

“Sir, think about it. It would mean the fairest of fights. The Dark Lord has essentially challenged you for me, thus you have the right to invoke the challenge magic. It would mean that you could fight him one on one. You would not have to worry about other death eaters at your back, or that he was using anything other than his own magic. He has become complacent with his magic, often relying on the same tired spells. Whilst he is magically more experienced than you, you would have the advantage of being at the top of your efficiency, with a far more varied arsenal. The Dark Lord does not know about this ritual or he would already have used it, thus you can make it seem as if it is a fight to the death, so that he would not know he could give in part way through.”, he paused in his thoughts, completely oblivious to the growing fury building within his Dominant, “The only concern I have, is that I would be essentially useless in the fight. I would be magically bound so as I could not help either party, and I would have to remain on my knees until there was a clear victor”, he continued, before glancing at Harry, his eyes widening as he took in the set of his jaw.

“No, Severus, you are talking about giving yourself up to slavery. Even if I did win, you would be owned by me”, he told him with angry disgust.

Severus swallowed, bringing his voice down to a more deferential tone, “Sir, it need only be temporary, you can essentially release me again, as soon as you had won”, he told him.

Harry thought about that for a moment, “Yes, if I won”, he continued, his voice slightly harsh, “But, what if I didn’t?”, he accused, “Not only would you be showing where your true loyalty lies, but you would be giving yourself to him as a slave. I cannot put you in that kind of danger”.

The other man breathed out, and it was clear he was becoming slightly frustrated with him, though he was remaining submissive, “Sir, as much as you want to pretend otherwise. If you do not win, there will be no doubt where my loyalty lies. Even if for some ridiculous reason he does not notice me actively fighting against him, as soon as he accesses my memories he will know without a doubt. Harry, I am already his slave”, he stated firmly, indicating the dark mark, “Whether you wish to believe it or not. It will make no difference whether it is through the mark or the Bloodline, either way I will be at his mercy”. Harry glared at him, feeling the anxieties crushing him like a lead weight, but he knew what he was saying was the truth. Severus put his hand on his knee, “Sir, we must stop being selfish, and think about what is best for the world. This gives you the best possible chance to defeat him”.

“Fine, let me think about it”, he stated, harshly.

“Sir, we…”, he continued.

Harry held up his hand, “No. I said I would think about it”, he sighed, “Look, you seem to find it easy to sacrifice yourself, to make a decision and go through with it. If the shoe was on the other foot, and I was your submissive, would you really be ok with this plan?”, he asked.

Severus studied him for a moment, and then nodded, sighing, “You are right, forgive me for pushing you, Sir. We can perhaps discuss it further with Albus tomorrow prior to the order meeting”, he returned, giving in.

Harry pulled him in against him, until Severus was lying with his back to him, and Harry was exploring him with his hands. Harry thought back to that first night, when they had done exactly this. So much had happened since then, too many twists and turns, and countless emotions. But Severus still felt the same. He was still compliant in his arms, he still smelled of Sandalwood, and his body was still firm, and warm. Harry could never have guessed how much his own feelings would have changed since that first night. How much he truly loved the man in front of him.

They watched a film for a while, but neither seemed to be into it, there was far too much to think about, and it didn’t provide the distraction that they needed. Harry eventually turned it off, and Severus glanced up at him curiously. “I want to mark you”, he told him firmly, “I want to put my mark of ownership on you”. Severus’ breath hitched slightly. Harry was feeling antsy; his Dominance needing to claim the other man, and provide tangible proof that Severus was still his. “Up”, he commanded. His partner stood without complaint, and Harry led him through to his office. “Strip”, he commanded. The Potion’s master set to work, as Harry arranged a chair in the middle of the room. He placed a pillow over it, and then turned back to his submissive, who was screwing up his nose slightly, clearly having realised what Harry was going to do to mark him.

“Now boy, bend yourself over that chair”, he commanded, and despite his reluctance, his submissive obeyed without question. He went to the cupboard and pulled out his new cane. Adducere had been teaching him how to use it, and he felt he was now ready to try it for the first time. He swished it in the air, and his submissive turned to look at him. On catching sight of it, he sprung back from the chair, and gazed at his Dominant with large pleading eyes. Adducere had warned him that Severus had never permitted the use of the cane when they were together. He had admitted, however, that Severus seemed to have a fascination with it, and he’d often caught him looking at Adducere’s canes. His submissive had also not marked it as a limit, though indicated that it was something he had not tried before, and Harry felt ready to push his submission.

“Please, Sir, not the cane”, he begged.

Harry studied him for a moment, “You know that if this is a limit for you then I will respect it”, Harry told him, making it clear that he would never use something on him which he was truly against. Severus didn’t answer for a moment, “Severus, if this is truly off limits to you, then I will put it away and never bring it out again. I will not be angry, or disappointed in you.”

Severus looked down, “No, Sir, it’s not a limit. I just really hate the cane”.

“Then if it is not a limit for you, then it is my decision whether the cane should be used, is it not?”, he asked him, dropping his voice into a Dominant tone.

“Yes, Sir, but please can’t you just use your belt?”, he pleaded.

“No, and do not question me again. This is my choice, and you will accept it obediently”, he admonished, and his submissive nodded, “And, I think I have finally found something that will keep you in line. Now bend yourself back over that chair and do not have me asking you again.”, he told him dangerously. The other man obeyed, although he could see that he was clenching his buttocks in anticipation. “I am making it one of your chores to keep this cane in good condition”, he ordered, “If you fail to care for it properly, I will simply buy another one and will cane you every day for a week”.

Severus’ breath hitched, “Yes, Sir”.

“Now, I will give you six, and you will take them without complaint”, he ordered

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive replied, his voice meek.

Harry stepped back, and lined up the cane, giving a few small taps to check for accuracy, and then swung it back and snapped it against his submissive’s backside. Severus reared up immediately, crying out with pain. “Get back over that chair”, he demanded, his voice now like steel. The other man obeyed, but his body was tense. Harry grasped him by the back of the neck, “Do not have me telling you again. You know you can handle this. I have ordered you to, so you will obey”, he demanded.

“Yes, Sir”, he stated softly, and Harry released him

He stepped back, giving him a moment to gather himself, and surveyed his submissive, admiring the clean red stripe that had fired itself across his backside. He stepped up to him, and ran his hand gently over his buttocks. “You look good with my cane marks on you”, he told him. He then stepped back, “Prepare yourself”, he ordered, and lined the cane up again, this time just slightly below the first. He was hoping to mark him with six parallel lines. His submissive cried out as the cane landed again, and Harry could see that his knuckles were white as they clenched onto the seat of the chair. Harry was pleased with the placement of the strike, and he knew that whilst Severus was finding this hard, he would be pleased with the outcome. It would make him feel owned, and ultimately give him some calm in this turbulent week.

Harry continued, however on the fifth stripe of the cane, his submissive merely groaned, and Harry was suddenly a little worried, “Are you ok, Pet?”, he asked him, placing his hand onto his back.

“Yes, Sir”, the other man replied immediately, though his voice was disconnected, and Harry realised, with shock, that the caning had pushed him into his subspace. He gave him the last stripe, and his submissive barely reacted. Harry pulled him up gently from the chair, gathering him in close as he gently massaged the striped buttocks. He pulled back and noticed how relaxed the other man was. His eyes were glassy as he stared expectantly at his Dominant. “God, you are so beautiful Pet. Come on, let’s take you through to the bedroom so I can claim what is mine”, he told him warmly, with a hint of dominance.

He placed his hand on his back and guided him through, helping to gently lay him down on the bed. Severus stared at him but did not speak. Harry smiled at him as he began to undress, and then came over to kneel beside him and then bend down to kiss him fiercely. Severus’ kiss was completely submissive, and that only served to push him towards his own topspace. He needed to be inside his submissive, to claim him, but he was also feeling protective and possessive, so this was going to be both about love and ownership.

He prepared him quickly, desperate to be inside him. “Turn around, on all fours”, he commanded.

The elder man did as he was ordered, and Harry gently massaged the striped backside, causing him to groan and push back slightly into Harry’s hand. He looked amazing with his marks on him. Harry pushed the top of his back down, until just his ass was in the air. He then lined himself up, and pushed into the waiting heat. When he was fully inside, he grasped his submissive’s hips, and began pushing into him. It didn’t take him long to start setting up a brutal pace, pulling his striped backside against him. The other man was moaning and panting, and he was clearly as hard as a rock.

“Mine”, he growled, and the other man keened at the possessiveness of his tone. He grasped his hair, pulling him back onto all fours, and rode him hard, but a part of him needed to see his submissive’s face. He loved looking into them when they were blown and glassy, watching as his submissive rode the waves of his subspace. He pulled out and hauled the other man onto his back, leaning down to cover his body with his, and kissing him possessively. He rubbed their cocks together, and his submissive gasped and moaned into his mouth. He pulled back up, and then settling himself between his legs, he pushed back into the other man. Severus’ head was rolled back, and he was gripping onto the bedcovers. Harry grasped his cock as he knelt up, continuing to thrust into him. Severus whimpered slightly as he began to pleasure him, appearing overwhelmed with the sensations of the soft pleasuring of his cock, against the brutal thrusting in his ass.

“Bring yourself to the edge”, Harry ordered, and the other man complied. They were both sweating, and it didn’t take long for Severus to begin to falter in his pleasuring. He was clearly on edge, as evidenced by the continuous moaning and the tenseness of his muscles. Harry wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, and he loved to watch his submissive come before he himself released. “Come”, he ordered. Severus obeyed almost instantaneously, screaming out his release, as he bucked below him, his entire body almost rearing off the bed. Harry was overcome by the display and followed him over the edge, until he was lying spent on top of him.

He pulled out, and cleaned them with a spell. His partner was still drifting, and he couldn’t stop the possessiveness overcoming him. Severus was still wearing the cuffs, and he secured him to the headboard with a length of rope. The other man was compliant throughout, and barely reacted. Harry lay for a while watching him, occasionally running his hands over his collar. After a while, his submissive’s eyes began to clear, and he focused on his partner. “Hey Pet”, he smiled, pushing Severus’ hair behind his ear.

“Sir”, the other man acknowledged.

“So, you hate the cane, huh?”, he asked, smiling teasingly.

Severus blushed, “The cane has always held a fascination for me”, he stated bluntly.

Harry smiled, “Tell me”, he ordered.

His submissive sighed, “Although this is humiliating to admit, whenever I would be pleasuring myself, it would inevitably come around to me being caned by my strict Dominant. It always made me feel very submissive. I suppose I hated the power it had over me, and of course the pain. I have never been with anyone before that I have really felt comfortable exploring that with”. 

“Thank you Pet for giving me your trust”, he told him, feeling a little awed that he had. He leaned forward and kissed him lazily, “Although I don’t think it is going to be very effective as a punishment”, he stated shrewdly.

Severus smirked, “No, I don’t think so. I think you might have to stick to your belt for that one”.

Harry laughed, “You don’t like to make things easy, do you?”.

“Ha, if you wanted an easy submissive, you would have given up on me a long time ago”, he stated, smirking proudly. Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing. They lay in silence for a moment, “When exactly did you secure me to the headboard?”, he asked, huffing slightly, “And I have a feeling I am not getting back out of this tonight, am I?”.

“I think you were a little out of it at the time”, he smiled, “And no”, he told him bluntly.

Severus screwed up his nose, “I give you far too much power over me”, he stated shrewdly. Harry ran his hand down his stomach possessively but did not answer. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?”, he asked.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t really know what a focuser does, so I have no idea whether I should be nervous or not”.

“I cannot help you there”, the other man replied, “There methods are not well understood, and they do not provide their services to many. The fact that they have provided it to you means that they have seen the need”, he told him.

“But I haven’t even met him or her yet. It was all arranged through Albus, so how can they know I need it?”, he asked, turning to him.

Severus gazed at him for a moment, “Albus knows many people. Even a focuser must have been schooled at some point. Apparently, this was agreed a while ago, for when it was truly needed, as the focuser had already foreseen your need”. Harry nodded, shrugging, and hoping that the fact that they were offering it was a sign that they believed it could be put to good use, rather than it meaning that they thought he desperately needed it.

The following morning, Albus came to provide him with a small disc which would allow him to access their sanctuary. Severus went to work as normal, as they needed to keep up appearances, and thus Harry, with some trepidation, activated the disc. In moments, he was standing in a small courtyard. It was serene in its temperament, but at the same time there was a prominent level of magical energy, enough that even he could feel it without much thought.

“Mr Potter?”. Harry whirled round to see a young male, dressed in white robes, coming towards him, and smiling warmly. “If you will come with me, Madame Haalan is awaiting you”. Harry followed him inside, and through a number of corridors. The young man stopped at a door, “If you could remove your shoes, and then just go in when you are ready”. Harry nodded, swallowing, “Do not worry, there is nothing to be afraid of”, he stated gently, smiling, before turning to walk away.

Harry removed his shoes, took a deep breath, and then opened the door. The place was lit in a calming purple, and there were swirls of real magical energy within the air. It was fascinating to see. Harry had never seen external magic before, unless it was coming directly from a wand. There was a large tree in the middle of the room, and Harry suddenly caught sight of a woman floating high above the ground, kneeling with her eyes closed, and her robe falling behind her almost angelically. He gasped softly, he did not know that it was even possible to do that.

“You are capable of this, and I shall show you how”, she stated, and Harry almost jumped at the sudden noise within the silent room. She opened her eyes, and drifted back to the floor. She stood, and gazed at him with purpose. “You are a Bloodline Dominant”, she stated, “I was not aware of that”.

“Is that a problem?”, he asked nervously.

“No, it is simply interesting”, she stopped, appearing to think for a moment, “Yes, we may be able to use it”. She walked away, and when Harry did not follow she turned back to look at him with irritation. Harry jumped, and followed her through to an adjoining room, which had mats on the floor and a small tea table. She sat and gestured for him to take a seat. “You are powerful. There is much I could show  you, but we have only five days. We will focus your energy, make your magic ready for the fight”.

“Madame, if you don’t mind me asking what does focusing actually do?”, he asked in a deferential tone.

“You may call me Haalan”, she stated bluntly, and he nodded his thanks. “Magic is often slow to respond”, Harry frowned, “You may not think so, however here is a demonstration. Cast a spell to alight the sconces around the room”. Harry did so and they lit as expected and rather quickly. “Now, I shall try”. At that she cast the spell. She had barely finished speaking when they flared to life, much faster, stronger, and brighter than Harry’s had. “You may think it is due to power, however, you are much more powerful than I. No, it is because my magic is ready. It is focused and eager to engage in my will. You magic is settled, and complies only because you command it to. I shall show you how to connect with your magic and bring it to attention. It may not seem like much, but if you can have your magic ready to do your will, that brief time saved can mean the difference between life and death”, she told him, her eyes boring into his.

“Why doesn’t everyone focus their energy?”, he asked.

“It requires a lot of power and far too much dedication. Most people are not capable of it. Continual practice every day is needed, and a dedication to commit to the path. I will provide you with the means to focus your energy in the short term, and I also have other means that we can increase your abilities”, he looked at her expectantly, but she waved him away. “Come, drink your tea, and we shall begin”. Harry was taken aback, he hadn’t realised she had even poured him his tea.

For the rest of the day, she trained him, incanting spells, and barking orders at him. He felt out of his depth at times, and frustrated, unable to do what she was trying to get him to do. He couldn’t get his magic to respond faster, and he couldn’t meditate in the way she wanted. “You are worried”, she stated bluntly, “It is interfering”.

“I’m sorry”, he told her contritely, “There is a lot to worry about”. He really felt like he was wasting her time.

She smiled at him unexpectedly, “You are passionate, and selfless, that is good”. She ordered him to sit cross legged, and close his eyes. “Think of your greatest passion”, she stated, her voice soft. He immediately thought of his partner, the way he looked at him, the way he laughed, the comfort he gave him, and the support. “Now harness that passion, and turn it inwards. Feel that love and that loyalty, and bring it to connect with your magic”. He did, pulling it into himself “Good”, she praised, “Now, follow it, feel where it goes, centre yourself on your inner core”. She began chanting at that. Harry wasn’t quite sure what she meant, but he obeyed anyway, and he found that he could follow it. It was almost as if he was following a trickling stream, that turned into a larger one, which turned into a lake. At the end of the lake was a waterfall, strong and powerful, and Harry instantly knew this was his core. “Connect with it”, she ordered, before continuing to chant. Harry pushed himself towards the waterfall. There was a barrier at first, but eventually he was able to pass through it, and suddenly he was at the centre of himself. It was peaceful, and strong, and the magic pulsed around him.

“Stay with it”, he heard distantly, but the voice was far off, and disconnected. But he could feel her, he could physically feel Haalan’s energy. It was strong and warm, but he instinctively knew he could overpower her. He stayed like that for an indeterminable length of time, until he heard a soft command to release. He came away from his energy, and after a time opened his eyes. He immediately fell to the ground, banging hard onto the ground below. Thankfully it had been cushioned with a soft rug, but it still hurt his backside.

“We clearly have to work on your dismount”, she laughed.

“Wow”, he said uselessly, ignoring the pain.

She smirked at him, “Indeed”, and for a horrifying moment, she reminded him of Severus.

Harry was exhausted by the time he got home that night, but he was eager to tell his partner about his day. Severus had cooked for him, and whilst they sat, Harry talked, with the other man occasionally interrupting to ask questions. “There is something you are not telling me”, Severus stated shrewdly.

“How do you do that?”, Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

Severus laughed, “You are not very good at hiding things, Sir”.

Harry took a breath, unsure how Severus was going to take this. “Well, Haalan has a way to increase both our magic for a short time”. Severus just gazed at him expectantly, “There is a ritual we can complete, which is based on our Bloodline connection. She can use this connection to increase our magic for forty-eight hours”.

“What is the catch?”, he asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, you would have to submit to me in front of her. The ritual is dependent on us both embracing our dynamic, and well”, he took a breath, “It’s sex magick”.

Severus stared at him for a moment, “As in, sex in front of her?”, he asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded, “It’s only a suggestion, there is no expectation for you to agree”.

“Has she done this before?”, he asked, and Harry nodded. He paused for a moment, “How do you feel about this?”.

He shrugged, “I’m not keen on allowing someone else to see  your submission, or see you naked, you know how possessive I am, but I trust her. She is a female and she’s not a Dominant so I suppose that helps”, he told him.

Severus sighed, “I agree”.

“Wait you don’t have to agree now, you can take time to think about it”, he stated meaningfully.

“No”, Severus countered, “It will provide us with an advantage. I have no shame in being your submissive Harry, and I trust you to look after me, so there is nothing to think about”.

Harry smiled, grasping his arm, and pulling him over to the couch, “You are amazing, you know that”, he stated, straddling his partner, “You are selfless, brave, and strong. We are going to win this together”, he told him truthfully, “A part of me truly believes we will win”.

“Likewise”, the other man replied, “I have every faith in you, and the rest of the order, to see us through this”, he paused, “Have you thought more about what we discussed last night?”.

Harry sighed, “Yes, and as much as I hate this, I know you are right. We need to create an even playing field”.

Severus nodded, “I have already relayed this to Albus. What we do have to consider is that once you kill him, the dark marks will disappear, it will be impossible to track the other death eaters down. What we suggest is that we find some way of bringing the order to the meeting, and then invoking the challenge magic, that way we will be able to at least cull another uprising”.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “I don’t want the rest of the order knowing about our Bloodlines”, he stated, “We can just say that we have found a way of challenging him, without going into details”.

Severus nodded, “That seems reasonable”.

Harry kissed him fiercely, “Now, how is your backside?”, he asked smirking.

The other man blushed, before growling, “It has not been easy to sit down today, Sir”, he grouched, “I forgot on a couple of occasions, and had to force myself not to wince”.

“You loved it though, didn’t you?”, he teased.

Severus huffed, “I did no such thing”.

Harry laughed, “Don’t lie to me boy. You loved the reminder that you were owned”.

His submissive blushed again, “Perhaps”, he returned, refusing to give anymore. Harry laughed again, pulling him in for another bruising kiss.

The week seemed to fly by. They had the meeting, and hashed out some details. It had been agreed that the entire order, plus the Aurors would be meeting on Saturday at a secret ministry building, a few hours before Severus would be summoned. None of the Aurors would be provided with any details until they were at the meeting place. They could choose at that time whether to be involved or not, however, they would not be allowed to leave the building until it was all over, thus minimising breaches in security. It was now Friday evening, and Harry was meditating as usual. He felt a familiar warmth enter his consciousness, and he immediately knew it was his submissive, arriving for their ritual. He brought himself back from his core, and felt himself slowly drift back to the ground, having finally mastered the descent. When he was again on solid ground, he opened his eyes, and gazed at the stunned face of his submissive. He smiled in amusement, lifting himself up from the ground, and grasping his hand.

“Hello Pet”, he stated warmly, pulling him forward into a chaste kiss.

“Good evening, Sir”, he replied, “I knew you could do this, but it is one thing hearing about it, and quite another to see it”.

Harry laughed softly, “Don’t be too impressed. I can’t do it without hours of meditation. It’s not something I will be able to do day to day, but it is helping me to channel my magic, and strengthen my core”.

“Nevertheless, it is still impressive, there are very few witches and wizards who can channel their energy”, he replied.

“I know”, he admitted, “You would be able to do it as well, and probably a lot faster than me to be honest. You have a patience I definitely don’t have”, he smirked. Severus laughed softly, unable to deny it. “Now, I would like to introduce you to Haalan”.

At that, she stepped forward, smiling warmly at his partner. “It is a pleasure to meet you”, she said warmly, and then surveyed him for a moment. “You keep yourself shielded from others.”, she stated, “You fear vulnerability, and you keep the truth of you hidden. But there are a select few that you allow to glimpse the true you. Do not allow them to slip away from you or you will lose yourself“. Haalan then walked away, and Severus turned to look at him in confused horror.

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “Don’t worry, she does that a lot, you get used to it”.

“I am starting to question whether she is in fact qualified for this ritual”, he returned sneering, and glaring at the door which Haalan had left through.

Harry laughed, “Believe me, she is definitely qualified”, he stopped for a second and gazed at his submissive, and was surprised that he was so calm. “Are you ready for this Pet?”.

Severus leaned forward and kissed him fiercely, “I trust you Harry”, he told him, “I have no concerns”.

It still amazed him how much his partner truly trusted him, and he could only hope that he wouldn’t ever betray that trust. If the conditions had been reversed, however, he knew that he would trust the other man completely, to look after him. “Come on then, let’s get this started”.

“You sound as if you wish it were over”, he stated, frowning.

Harry smirked, “Not at all, I can’t wait to get my cock in you”. Severus rolled his eyes, and huffed indignantly. Harry sighed, “I admit, I am worried about the public nature of it. It’s not something we ever considered before this”.

“Harry, as I told you before, it is merely one person. She has engaged in this kind of ritual before. It is a safe place for us, and whilst it is not something I would like to have generally in our relationship, there is a reason for this. Now, get over yourself, and Dominate me”, he smirked.

Harry could feel the tension leaving him, “Very submissive, aren’t you?”, he stated, rolling his eyes in exasperation. The other man grinned, but then went to his knees, and adopted the submissive pose. Harry grasped his chin, and pulled it up to see his eyes, “I love you”, he told him, and Severus smiled softly. “Now”, he continued, putting on a firmer tone, “I want you to spend ten minutes on your knees, putting yourself into the right headspace. I am your Dominant, you are mine, and you are serving me with your body this evening”, he told him. “When you are finished, you will strip and put on the robe. I am going to sit here and watch you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir”, the other man stated softly.

“Do you have any questions before we begin?”, he asked, but his submissive shook his head. “Ok, Pet, on you go”.

Harry sat on the bench staring at his submissive, who had again dropped his eyes. Harry also needed the ten minutes, to calm himself and to feel confident in dominating his partner in front of someone else. They both sat silently for ten minutes, and when it was finished Severus stood without raising his eyes, and immediately began to strip. Harry followed suit, until they were both wearing robes. He stepped up to his partner, and pulled him in close. He could tell that Severus was already surrendering to his submission, as he smiled at him with a hint of shyness.

“Ok beautiful”, he said softly, “I am going to blindfold you now. From now until I tell you when, you will not speak. You will obey every order without question”. Severus gazed at him calmly, and then smiled, before dropping his eyes. Harry couldn’t stop himself from pulling him in for a claiming kiss, which left them both panting slightly. He lifted the blindfold from the robe, and secured it around his partner’s eyes. He then grasped his arm, and led him from the room. Severus hesitated for the first couple of steps and then he took a breath, and he seemed to have surrendered to Harry’s lead, as the hesitation disappeared.

Harry led them into the room, and smiled softly at Haalan, who was sitting naked at the side of the room. In the middle of the room was a pool, and it shimmered delicately under the soft lighting. The room was silent except for their breathing. There were no windows, nor other fixtures within it, making them feel secluded. There was a definite magical energy within the room, that was emanating both from the pool, and from his trainer.

Harry paused at the side of the pool, and untied his robe, allowing it to fall away. He felt slightly self-conscious with his trainer in the room, but he chose to ignore it in favour of concentrating on his submissive. He untied Severus’ robe, and peeled it from him. His submissive put up no resistance, and Harry could see that he was already slightly aroused. He lifted the cuffs that he had set at the side of the room, and secured his partner into them, though he left them unlocked. He grasped his arm again. “Ok Pet, we are about to step into the pool. There are some stairs right in front of you. Take small steps and walk down them”. His partner obeyed, and whilst they were slightly hesitant, he was clearly trusting in Harry to keep him safe.

The pool was deeper than he originally thought it would be, coming up to their armpits. Harry pulled him in close, and kissed him. Severus wrapped his arms around him, and Harry deepened the kiss, exploring the other man’s mouth with his tongue. They kissed for a while, until both men were evidently aroused. Harry wondered what it was like for the other man, but he remained compliant and relaxed so he was clearly comfortable enough. “Pet”, he stated firmly, his voice sounding harsh in the silence of the room, “I am going to hold you under the water for a short time. Trust me”, he commanded. Severus nodded gently, but he didn’t look particularly perturbed. “Take a breath”, he ordered, and when the other man had obeyed he pushed him under, holding him. He counted to ten, and then allowed him to come back up. Severus remained compliant as Harry pulled his hair back from his face. “Good boy”, he praised, and the other man smiled gently. “Now, I am going to do the same. I will be right next to you, do not move”, he commanded, and then ducked himself under the water. The purpose of it was to cleanse themselves of all outside influences, and to prepare them for their connection.

When he emerged, his partner was still in the position he left him. He grasped him again, bringing their lips together with a heated kiss. Their lips were cold and wet, which contrasted with the heat of their mouth. Harry continued to kiss him, becoming more forceful as time passed. They drifted to the side of the pool, and Harry pinned the other man against it, claiming his mouth, as he pressed their bodies together. He could feel Severus’s arousal and he rubbed their cocks together under the water. The other man gasped, and moaned into the silent air. He pulled back eventually, and then guided the elder man to the other side of the pool which had seats inside the water. Severus sat down, and Harry lifted himself until he was straddling him, and then locked their mouths together again. They kissed with bruising eagerness, though Severus never once tried to control it. His partner’s submission made him feel powerful, and he grasped the back of his hair, and pulled it slightly, causing Severus to gasp into his mouth. Harry pulled back, and then placed his hand gently around his throat. The other man gasped softly, which turned into a whispering moan as Harry gently squeezed. Still the other man placed his trust in him, and it was a heady feeling. Harry dipped down and licked at his partner’s nipples, which were just cresting the surface of the water. He let out a gentle moan, and his cock pulsed against Harry’s buttocks. He pulled back, and grasped Severus’ cock, skirting its length and causing him to buck up slightly. He grabbed the elder man’s hand, and guided it towards his own cock, and they pleasured each other for a while, moaning, and gasping into the silent room.

“I am going to prepare you now Pet”, Harry told him, his breath coming in laboured pants. He guided his partner up, and over to a higher ledge, before bending him over the side of the pool, which was lined with soft rubber. Severus was now kneeling on the ledge, his legs still in the water. He complied easily, and did not attempt to control any of the situation. Harry knelt up on the ledge, and ran his hand softly down his back, “You are so beautiful. I am truly lucky to have you as my submissive”, he told him, allowing some of the love he felt for his partner to be released in his words. He spent some time opening his partner up, and he heard Haalan beginning to chant. He had forgotten for a while that she was there, but he didn’t feel perturbed by it. They were in their own world. It felt surreal, and he felt dissociated from everything but the man in front of him, who was moaning gently.

Harry manoeuvred him again, until he was out of the pool, and on his back on the rubber. He then then secured the cuffs together above his head, and pressed them down firmly, indicating he should keep the there. Severus allowed himself to be handled without protest. He felt slightly bereft that he couldn’t see his eyes, but he ran his hands down his stomach to let him know he was safe and cared for. Harry then lifted his legs, and lined himself up. As he pushed into the heat, Haalan’s chants grew more spirited, and Harry began to feel his magic curling within him. His partner gasped, and he guessed that he felt the same. They both moaned aloud as Harry pushed in until he was full inside his partner.

“Ok Pet, I want you to open yourself to connect with me”, he commanded. He closed his eyes, and felt for the connection. It was instantaneous, as if their magic was desperate for connection, clawing out for each other. They both gasped loudly, and Harry felt lighter than air, but at the same time he felt as if he was fully connected with the other man. He began to move, and they both moaned with obvious arousal. The feelings were not only on their physical bodies, but curling within them, until it felt like every nerve ending was alight with erotic pleasure. He could feel his partner’s sexual energy alongside his own, and it was overwhelming in its intensity. Severus’ energy was undeniably submissive, and he pushed his Dominance out towards him, causing him to buck and moan beneath him. “You are mine”, he growled aloud, whilst at the same time pushing into him harshly, and pinning the other man down with his magic. Severus did not fight it, instead submitting to it completely, prostrating his magic to Harry’s. He had never felt so powerful, and he desperately wanted to overpower the other man. He pounded into him hard, and he could barely hear the continued chanting in the background, as it was drowned out with their own moans.

When Harry was close, he could feel his skin burning, and at the same time his magic continued to hold the other man’s magic down. He brought himself right to the edge, and pushed in hard. “Come”, he ordered, and the other man obeyed immediately. They came together in a twist of bodies. Their magic clung to each other’s and it felt like his entire body and soul was ripping apart. They screamed, and Harry would never be sure who had screamed the loudest.

As they came down from that impossible high, Harry could feel himself building back up within him. His core felt undeniably stronger, and he felt a wholeness that he hadn’t realised he had been missing. He pulled back from their connection, and immediately he felt pure devastation. He stared down at his partner, who was grimacing, evidently feeling the same. He pulled out, and then removed the blindfold.

Severus looked up at him with a mixture of vulnerability, devastation, and undeniable strength. “Stay”, he ordered gently, and the other man nodded. Haalan was slipping away out the door, allowing them some privacy. Harry grasped the cups that had been placed at the side of the room, and brought it back over. “This should help”, he told him, kneeling down beside him, and helping his partner to sit up. They both drank it, and whatever it was, it did as Haalan had stated, as the devastation was lessening to a mild depression. He pulled his partner towards him, “You were amazing”, he told him truthfully, “I am so proud of you”. Severus flushed slightly, but did not reply. “Come, we have been given a room for the night. I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted”, he stated, realising that it was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open. They dressed in the robes, and then walked through the corridor Harry had been shown earlier. As Haalan had promised, there was no-one about. They barely noticed the décor of the room, instead their heads had barely hit the pillow before they were both out for the night. It was amazing how much they were able to sleep, considering what awaited them tomorrow. Harry had pondered earlier whether this would be their last night together, or whether it was the start of the rest of their lives as a free couple. He found himself praying to the Goddess for the first time in his life, even though he was not sure if he believed. He prayed that they would come out of this alive, that he wouldn’t lose those he cared for most dear, and that he could live his life simply as Harry, surrounded by his friends and family. He would know soon enough, but for now he slept.


	36. Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there is still another two chapters to go :-) This is essentially a bonus chapter haha, as it ended up being longer than I originally expected it to be, and I haven't even started the battle yet, which will be the chapter next week as originally intended.

Harry awoke before his submissive, and though it was barely 5am, they would have to rise soon, as they were meeting Albus in an hour in Severus’ quarters. The other man was on his side, curled away from him, snoring gently. Harry smiled half-heartedly; he loved the sound of the barely there snoring that the other man was prone to, but any sense of warmth was drowned out by the thundering knowledge that they were essentially going to war today. He wrapped himself around his submissive, enjoying the naked heat emanating from him, and wanting to simply bask in the simple pleasure of having him so close, just for a few minutes. He was desperately trying not to think about the very real possibility that this might be the final few minutes that they would ever have to do this.

The Potion’s Master awoke gently, laying his hand down on top of the one that was pressing into his submissive’s stomach possessively. “Good morning, Sir”, he stated roughly, his voice cracked with sleep.

Harry kissed his shoulder tenderly, “Good morning, Pet”, he intoned, before pulling him onto his back, and gazing down at him, smiling gently.

“I am surprised we slept”, Severus stated, frowning slightly.

He nodded, “I think it was an aftereffect of the ritual. At least we won’t be going into this sleep deprived”, he joked, though he knew he was simply covering up the anxiety that was threatening to overtake him.

The elder man simply nodded, “Forgive me, Sir, for not awaking you as I normally do, would you like me to serve you?”, he asked, though he didn’t particularly look that eager.

He shook his head, “No, we have to go soon to meet Albus”, he paused, climbing on top of the other man before swooping down to kiss him fiercely, the only manner he could think of, to not break apart at the thought of potentially losing the other man today. The kiss was claiming yet needy, as he poured his anxiety into it. His submissive brought his hands up to wrap gently around him, kissing him back passionately. Harry pulled back, gazing at him silently for a few moments whilst the elder man ran his hands comfortingly over his back. It was clear that his submissive was trying to soothe him, and he was grateful for it, needing the grounding of the physical connection. He thought back over last night and the ritual, and how truly amazing Severus had been. He had submitted without complaint, and had willingly allowed himself to be taken in front of a stranger. Harry was awed at his strength and courage, and he knew it was those very traits that would help to get them through today.

Whilst the ritual would have obviously been difficult for him, Harry was more worried about the number of rituals he was going to have to go through today. They were meeting Albus so that he could declare himself Severus’ Guardian, he would then be ‘given’ to Harry, effectively making him Harry’s slave, and then they would have to engage in the ‘challenge fight’ ritual with Voldemort. He couldn’t believe that he was willingly about to engage in a ritual which would make his partner his slave, and even more that it was Severus’ suggestion.

“You have no idea how proud I am of you”, he told him suddenly, cutting through the silence, and the other man blinked before beginning to flush slightly, “You were absolutely amazing last night. I felt so close to you, it was indescribable”.

“It certainly was an experience”, he returned, swallowing as he tried to stem his embarrassment at the praise, “I felt completely owned by you. I could literally feel your Dominance holding me down. It was overwhelming”.

“I think we should do it again some time”, Harry teased.

“I could be persuaded into it, I suppose”, he returned, sighing, as if bored.

Harry laughed softly, grateful for the tinge of normality that his submissive was giving him. He sighed, turning serious, “Pet, it’s not too late if you don’t want to go through with this morning”.

“It is too late”, he replied quickly, “The plans are in motion”.

Harry shook his head, “No”, he told him firmly, “It’s not too late, not for something like this. You are about to become my slave, that is not something that should ever have been on the table, so it is not something that you cannot back out of. You are going to have to prostrate yourself to me in front of Albus”, Severus flushed, looking away in embarrassment, “You will be giving me complete control over your body and magic, and ultimately be putting yourself at risk of being enslaved to Voldemort”. He watched as his submissive swallowed, and worry flitted across his face, “Baby, I need to be blunt, because it’s the reality of the situation, and you need to be sure that you are willing to go through with this. I truly hate that this is the best plan we had, and that I have asked you to do this. I will always feel shame because of it”.

Severus frowned, looking annoyed, “You did not ask me to do this”, he countered fiercely, “This was my decision. I know the risks, and I know what is involved. I trust you, without one shred of fear that you will abuse the situation”, he paused, “And, well, the Dark Lord will enslave me whatever the situation, it is simply more formal than I originally expected”.

“I will never hurt you Pet, I promise. As soon as we win I will release you”, he told him firmly.

Severus flushed slightly, and Harry had no idea why, “What?”.

“You will not like it”, he returned.

“Tell me”, Harry stated, his tone leaving no room for objecting.

Severus looked away briefly, “I quite like the thought of being owned by you”, he told him, his voice soft in its embarrassment.

“What?”, he shouted, springing back off him, “No, Severus, that’s not ok. I don’t want you as my slave. You are my partner”.

Severus sought to reassure him, “Sir, I didn’t mean permanently, I just meant for a couple of weeks. I thought we might go back to the community for a couple of weeks, and we could have explored what it would have been like to be an ancestral Bloodline couple. It plays into my fantasy of being a house sub, and yours of being a Master”, he was flushing almost crimson now. “Sir, I am a submissive, and I am a Bloodline, there is something intriguing about being truly owned by you, as our ancestors did. I just thought it could be interesting to explore, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable”.

Harry looked at him for a moment, unsure how he really felt about that. He knew he had a fetish for that kind of scenario, but that had been when he didn’t actually think it could become a reality. Sighing, he leaned back down, and kissed him gently, “Thank you for telling me Pet, that can’t have been easy. Let’s talk about it when everything is finished with. I am not sure how comfortable I feel about this. Slavery is wrong on so many levels, but you are right, there is something intriguing about it”. He kissed him again, “But we really need to get moving, we both need a shower, and we don’t want to keep Albus waiting”.

“No, I wouldn’t want to be late to my own enslavement, now would I?”, he replied, dryly.

They made it to Severus’ quarters just before Albus, and Harry removed his partner’s collar from around his neck. Once the ritual was complete, Severus would not be able to physically remove the collar, only Harry would be able to, and he would not be able to go outside or be in the company of anyone else without it. If he tried, the collar would magically appear around his neck. Severus wasn’t going to be going back to teaching until after the Christmas Holidays, whatever the outcome of the fight, he would be exempt for the last three weeks off teaching, so it wouldn’t cause too much hassle if they did decide to extend the ownership. Albus had insisted on him and Harry having some time to be together, considering they had essentially worked the entirety of the summer holidays on the mission, though neither Harry nor Severus had really seen it as work.

Albus came through, and whilst he smiled genially at them, there was a solemnity about him, and his ever-present twinkle was missing. “Good morning Severus, Harry”, he stated, warmly. “Are we ready?”, he asked, and they both nodded. Albus had been well briefed on the expectations of the rituals. They had been forced to wait to this morning, because they were not entirely sure whether notification of ownership would magically appear at the ministry and the bank, as Severus would effectively become Harry’s property. It was an old spell, and they surmised that it was likely that, during the times in which it was used regularly, the ministry would have found a way to automatically register the information. Therefore, they couldn’t risk someone coming across the information, and thus were forced to wait until the Saturday, when no-one would be at work. Risk of exposure would then be minimal, and all going well, it would allow time for Kingsley to remove the information, before anyone appeared on the Monday morning.

Severus removed his robe, and then came to kneel down in front of Albus, and Harry could tell by the set of his tense shoulders that he was uncomfortable and embarrassed to be on his knees in front of the man he saw as a father. Albus had never really seen his submission, and although he was aware of much of it, it had all been through dialogue, and now he was witnessing it first-hand. Harry could tell that he was uncomfortable himself, he looked on edge, but he gazed down at the Potion’s Master with evident tenderness. Harry himself was pulsing with irritation, and his Dominance was on edge. Severus was his submissive, and he shouldn’t be kneeling for anyone else. He also didn’t like the fact that his partner was so uncomfortable, and he could only hope that it ultimately didn’t impact on Severus’ and Albus’ relationship. They had weathered many storms, however, so he wasn’t too worried on that account.

Harry took a breath, forcing himself to calm down, they needed to do this to ensure that the ritual would work. Severus needed to be ‘given’ to Harry. Normally a parent would be the one to give their child away, as the magic would recognise them as the submissive’s guardian’s, however as Severus’ parents had both passed away, he needed an appointed guardian. Severus had to essentially accept Albus as his guardian in order for him to be given to Harry. Normally guardians were appointed at birth, by the parents, in the event that anything happened to them, and the submissive would, therefore, normally have no say in their guardian. Normally a submissive couldn’t choose their own guardian, because, at the time when it would have been in common use, submissive’s would be too vulnerable into being forced into it without parental consent. As he was choosing himself, the magic would be more likely to accept Albus as the guardian because it would recognise the close nature of their relationship, and thus it would not appear to be a forced bonding

“Do you, Severus Snape, Bloodline submissive, legally accept me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as your guardian?”, Albus asked, his voice clear. “Do you accept me as your guardian, with the rights to provide you with rules, punish you accordingly, and to make the decision on who shall be your Bloodline Dominant?”, he asked.

“I, Severus Snape, Bloodline submissive, legally accept you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as my guardian, with all the rights that accompanies this. I shall obey you, and accept whomever you choose as my Bloodline Dominant”, he replied, his voice deferential.

Albus leaned down, and buckled the temporary guardianship collar around his throat. “Signatus est enim. Ego sum custos tuus”.

Harry’s stomach was twisting at the display, and he could feel his possessiveness firing in his stomach. If this had been with anyone but Albus, Harry didn’t think he could have coped with it, but as Albus was more like a parent to him, he was managing to reign it in.

Severus stood, turning to smile gently at his Dominant, and Harry felt safer knowing that he wasn't too traumatised by all this. He then came to kneel down in front of Harry, dropping his eyes, and placing his hands on his spread knees. Albus walked over and gazed at Harry, smiling encouragingly.

The Headmaster took a breath, looking a little greyer than he had a few moments before. He closed his eyes, appearing to will himself into beginning. Harry had spent so long worrying about how this was going to impact them, he had forgotten to think about what it might do to the headmaster, and he suddenly felt truly selfish. They hadn’t really taken his feelings into consideration, simply assuming he would do it. But Albus was being forced to willingly bind his Potion’s Master, and the man he saw as a son, into slavery. Harry would be able to control his magic, even to the extent that Severus would be unable to use it. He would also be able to control him physically through the bond, he could freeze him in place, preventing him from moving. Albus was being forced to bind Severus into this, with the knowledge that there was a very real possibility that he would be giving that power to the darkest man on earth. Harry could only imagine what he must be feeling. After a brief second, Albus opened his eyes, and there was a resolve within them.

“I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, legal guardian of Severus Snape, Bloodline submissive, willingly gift him to you, Harry James Potter, Bloodline Dominant. Do you accept ownership of this submissive, with all the rights and responsibilities that are inherent with this ownership?”.

Harry glanced at his submissive, who was now shifting position to bring his head down to the floor, prostrating himself to him. “I, Harry James Potter, Bloodline Dominant, accept the gift of Severus Snape, Bloodline submissive. I accept the ownership of him, and the rights and responsibilities that are inherent with this ownership”.

Severus knelt back up but kept his eyes trained on the floor, although he lifted his head to allow easy access to his neck. Harry reached down, unbuckling the temporary collar, and then placed his own collar around his neck. There was a strong tingle of magic as he buckled him into it, and he watched as Severus shivered, obviously having felt it. His submissive had no words for this part of the ritual as in the past the submissive had no choice as to their owner. He was property of his parents or guardian, to be gifted as such, whether he wished for it or not. Had this taken place in the time when ownership was common, and well known within the wizarding world, Severus would have been brought up to know his place. His life would have been strictly controlled, and he would have been raised to be obedient, and submissive, therefore, he would not have remotely considered arguing against the bonding. From what they had read, it seemed that most submissive’s eagerly awaited their bonding, as this often brought with it more freedom than they would have had within their parent’s household. Without an ownership collar, the submissive would have been at risk of being dominated by any Bloodline Dominant, thus they could easily have been taken advantage of. Additionally, only purity would have ensured a good match, therefore parents were strict in not allowing their child to be put into any situation which could threaten this. In reality that meant a very restrictive childhood.

Once the collar was securely in place, Harry placed his hand around Severus’ throat, “You now belong to me. You are my Bloodline submissive. Your name is Severus Potter. You will bear this name with honour. You will obey me, and you will submit to me”. “Signatus est enim. Ego sum dominus tuus”.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, “Has it worked?”, Albus asked gently.

Harry was gazing at his submissive with fire in his belly. His submissive looked up at him, and there was definite vulnerability in his gaze. “It has worked”, Harry stated firmly, not able to drag his eyes away from the man in front of him. Albus turned, and they heard the floo flare to life. Severus had already prepared him that he would likely need to leave as soon as the ritual had ended. Harry couldn’t stop staring at his submissive, who had now dropped his eyes again deferentially. He was hungry for him, desperate to own him, and show him who was in charge. “I need to claim you”, he growled.

“Yes Master”, the other man replied, his tone fully submissive.

Harry knew intellectually he should be horrified by the reply, but he couldn’t get his brain to think clearly. He was overwhelmed with the need to claim him, and his Dominance was roaring at the submissive reply, his cock pulsing at the words. Whilst he was desperate to claim him, he was also possessive and protective of the other man. He was his owner, and his Bloodline was crying out for him to keep the other man happy and safe. He leaned down, gently lifting his chin, until he was falling into the endless pools of Severus’ dark eyes. He leaned down to kiss him, beginning with barely a gentle touch of their lips. Sparks immediately exploded in his stomach, and he deepened the kiss, until it was alight with fire. His submissive moaned, as Harry pried his lips apart with his tongue, and began to explore his mouth.

When they finally pulled back from the kiss, they were both panting heavily. Severus was gazing up at him with hunger, though his entire body language was submissive. Harry grasped his arm, pulling him up, and then pushed him against the edge of Severus’ high desk. He ran his hands up and underneath his t-shirt, and at the same time began to breathe in his scent. He was like a predator, an animal; marking his prey, and subjugating it. Severus stood compliantly in his arms, but his breathing was laboured, indicating his arousal.

“You are beautiful”, he told him, sincerely. “And you are mine”.

“Yes, Master”, he returned, his voice breathy and soft.

Harry kicked at his feet gently, indicating that he should spread them, and he obeyed immediately. He lifted Severus’ top over his head, and then snaked his hands over his chest again, when Severus placed his own back on the desk. He brushed his fingers, feather soft, over his nipples, causing a huff of air to escape Severus’ throat. He then slowly drew them down his abdomen, before bringing his hands down to unbuckle his belt, undo the button, and pull down his zip. He finally pulled down his trousers and underwear to his knees, and then stepped back to admire what was his.

Severus looked completely wanton, standing half naked with his trousers around his knees, and slightly bent over the desk. He did not turn to look, but kept his position, awaiting his Dominant’s orders. Harry leaned in, running his hands down his backside, and then down his thighs, exploring him as if he didn’t already know every inch of the other man. He could have mapped out every hair of his body, every scar, or freckle, without thought; but every time felt like the first time when he was gifted with his body, and his submission. He pushed gently at the top of his back, and his submissive bent himself over the desk without a word. Harry went to his knees, and teased apart his cheeks, before dipping gently into them with his tongue. The other man whimpered softly, but did not move, or attempt to manoeuvre for more, simply accepting what was given. Harry swirled his tongue around his hole, before beginning to push in, enjoying the familiar scent of his partner aroused. Severus’s breathing was becoming sharper, and his moans slightly louder as Harry continued. When he finally pulled back, and stood up, he could see that Severus was gripping onto the desk.

Harry whispered a lubrication spell, and then teased one finger inside, placing one hand on his back to keep him in place. Severus was moaning with abandon as he scissored in a second finger, and then gasped as he pushed in a third. He made sure to move his fingers in a way that would send pleasure through the other man. When he judged him to be opened enough, he stepped back.

“You will strip, and then you will come and get me ready to claim you”, he walked away and sat on the couch, staring at his submissive, who was complying with eager speed. He then came to kneel down in front of him, dropping his eyes, and awaiting explicit instructions. “You are going to take me in your mouth, and show me how much you wish for me to claim you” he stated, his tone firm.

Harry watched him lick his lips delicately, before leaning forward, and setting about releasing Harry’s cock from its confines. His submissive then set to work, and it wasn’t long before Harry was struggling to hold on. It was made even more difficult when he began deep throating him, and he had to clutch onto the couch to keep himself from spilling into the hot mouth. “Enough”, he commanded, and immediately Severus pulled back, settling back into his submissive pose.

Harry grasped his arm gently, pulling him up into a searing kiss, before bodily directing him through to the bedroom. He placed Severus down onto the middle of the bed, and then stood up to begin stripping. He gazed at his submissive who was staring at him with shy eagerness, his body language submissive and deferential. Harry quickly removed his clothes, and then climbed onto the bed, positioning himself to loom over the other man, before bending down and kissing him again heatedly. He drew both of Severus’ arms up above his head, pinning them in place with one hand and then swooped down to kiss him again, his hunger making him want to devour the submissive man. Eventually he sat back, and then settled himself between his legs.

“I am going to claim you now submissive, I am going to make you mine”, he told him, his tone dominant and demanding.

“Thank you, Master”, he replied, deferentially, gazing at him with such trust and gratitude, that Harry thought he might explode in that moment.

He pushed his submissive’s legs up, and was gratified to see the aching hard cock that stood out between his legs. Harry lined himself up, grasped his hips and began pushing in. He nearly came just from being enveloped in the heat, and the resultant breathy moan that it elicited from the man below him. He pushed in until he was deep within him, until it would feel like he was splitting him apart. Severus was gasping for breath, his chest rising and falling quickly. “Give yourself to me”, he growled, and then began to move. He knew neither of them would last long, they were both too heightened, and desperate for the completion of the claiming. Harry’s Bloodline was screaming at him to come inside his submissive, to take ownership of him, to make him his. Harry fucked him with long hard strokes, that made the other man keen and moan each time Harry angled towards his prostrate. He Dominated him with his cock, until they were both needy and desperate for the final push. He pushed in again, making sure to go as deep as he could go, and then pulling back, he ordered the other man to come, before pushing in just as deep again. They came at the same time, screaming, Harry’s cock pulsating into the heat of the other man, making sure that it was still as deep as he could get within him. He felt like an animal in heat, pinning his submissive down, and claiming him with his come.  The orgasm was intense, and it seemed to last for an excruciatingly lengthy period of time.

When they were finally silent, they stared at each other for a moment, unsure how to really process what had just happened. “Dear Merlin”, Harry stated uselessly.

Severus chuckled softly, “Indeed”, he replied, allowing his legs to flop back onto the bed at each side of Harry.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked, gently, pulling out but staying in the same spot, running his hand over the other man’s stomach.

“Surprisingly well”, he frowned, “Considering how overwhelmingly vulnerable and submissive I felt during the act, now that you have claimed me, I feel rather energised”.

Harry watched him for a second, “I know you said that claiming was part of the ritual, but I didn’t realise that it was going to be that intense. It literally felt like I needed to Master you. I had absolutely no concern about the fact that you are my…well that I”, he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“That I am your slave, and that you own me?”, he asked, his tone somewhere been amused and horrified. Harry could only nod, “I too felt that need. I was almost compelled to address you as Master, and I needed to submit to you completely”.

They went silent for a moment, “I honestly can’t believe that we really went through with this. Severus, I am a little worried”. The other man gazed at him expectantly, “My level of possessiveness of you has spiked really high again, the thought of you going to someone else”, he growled, “It’s like my body is literally screaming ‘mine’ when I look at you. I didn’t realise that I was going to be this effected by the ritual. What if it grows worse, and then I refuse to release you? The thought of even releasing you now makes me feel almost nauseas. We have no idea of the long-term effects of this. What if I end up embracing the whole ‘submissive’s should be owned’ thing, and you end up bound to me permanently?”. He could feel the anxiety building up in his stomach, and it was making his mouth dry.

Severus frowned for a moment, “Master”, he took a breath, “Sir, that is not you. You would never keep me bound against my will. Additionally, despite what you might start to believe, I have no desire to be your good little slave boy”, he smiled teasingly, “Well at least not for more than a scene or two. I have absolutely no compunction about beating you back into normality. Do you honestly believe I would ever allow you to enslave me against my will?”, he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Harry nodded at that, feeling slightly more at ease, “Ok, but promise me you will go to Albus if I start procrastinating on releasing you?”.

“I promise”, he took a breath, “Sir”, he told him truthfully, clearly recognising how much it was worrying his Dominant.

Harry frowned, “Are you still feeling compelled to address me as Master?”, he stated worriedly.

Severus shrugged, “Slightly, but it is nothing to be concerned about. It is not an overwhelming need, and it is most likely a consequence of the spell settling”.

Harry wasn’t so sure, but he let it slide for the moment. He came to lie beside his submissive, pulling him against him, and kissing him warmly. “I am sorry you had to go through that, I know that can’t have been easy to give your submission to me in front of Albus, but I am so proud of you for all of the sacrifices you have made”.

“It was not easy, no, however, it is a temporary embarrassment. Harry, you must stop thinking that it is just me making sacrifices by doing this. You are just as bound as I am, and you are about to go head to head with the Dark Lord. I can’t think of a larger sacrifice.”

Harry huffed, “Well, I’m proud of both of us. There, does that help?”, he joked. Severus smiled, then looked around. “What is it?”, he asked.

“I was trying to determine the time”, he told him.

Harry summoned his watch from the pile of clothing. “We have about an hour and a half. Shall we get ready and have breakfast?”.

They showered again, and then Severus asked whether he could dress him. He set about dressing Harry with clear dedication, a serious look on his face whilst he checked that everything was in place. He pulled out his new battle robe which he himself had bought, and to which all of the order members had placed protection spells. They weren’t sure whether the ritual would prevent the protection spells from taking effect, but they wanted to cover all bases. They had also made sure do the same for all order members, so that everyone had the same level of protection spells. Kingsley had managed to procure some funding for battle robes and Harry supplied the rest of the money that was needed, so that none of the Weasley’s or Lupin would be going without, simply because they couldn’t afford it. The Aurors already had battle robes so they were at least protected to some level. Harry then set about dressing his submissive, with the same level of dedication. There was none of the usual playfulness as they dressed, no stealing kisses, or playful banter. Instead they both remained silent, no longer hiding from what was about to happen. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry felt calm and in control. He was ready to deal with what was ahead, and he no longer allowed himself to linger on the what ifs, only the what must be.

They ate breakfast silently, forcing themselves to eat, though neither were remotely hungry. Severus had been forced to wear a polo neck under his shirt, in order to hide the collar, and Harry could see him fiddling with it occasionally, a physical reminder of his new status. Harry didn’t really have time to process the slavery aspect, or what it really meant. He needed to trust in Severus that things would work out with that in the end. When they were ready, they stood, and Harry pulled him in close.

“Whatever happens today, know that I love you, and I always will love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me”, he told him seriously.

Severus frowned, “Do not speak as if you believe this is the end. We are both going to come through this unscathed”, he told him firmly, and then sighed, “However, Harry, I do love you, never doubt that fact. You have made my life truly worth living”.

Harry pulled him in close again, kissing him desperately, but then he stepped back, squaring his shoulders. “Come, let’s go”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Signatus est enim. Ego sum custos tuus”. - It is sealed. I am your guardian. 
> 
> “Signatus est enim. Ego sum dominus tuus”. - It is sealed. I am your owner.


	37. Note

Hi guys. 

This is actually just a brief note. I have had a few emails asking whether other writers can base their stories in my Universe. I am really sorry, but at the moment I am no longer authorising anything based in my Universe. I have already started four other stories within this universe that I will consider adding later on, three of which are based in the times when submissive's had no choice over their Dominant, and one as a potential sequel to this, therefore I will be coming back to this..

Much love xx


	38. The final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who I have warned of things before...this chapter is not safe xx

They floo’d though to the Headmaster’s office, and Albus stared at Severus with a concerned expression until the Potion’s Master snapped at him. Contrarily, this just made the headmaster smile, and he seemed to relax slightly. Evidently, he was checking to make sure that Severus hadn’t somehow been transformed into a whimpering terrified slave. Minerva arrived soon after, and grasping a port-key, the four were transferred to the secure ministry building that had been designated for the pre-battle meet.

It seemed they were almost the last to arrive. The place was packed with Aurors and order members, and the entire Weasley clan was in attendance, excepting Percy, as they were not sure he would adequately be able to keep a secret. Hermione and Ron ran over when they arrived, and pulled them over to Molly and Arthur, who hugged them both close. Severus was clearly uncomfortable with the physical contact but that did not deter either of the elder Weasley’s.

Kingsley walked over to them after a short while, and pulled them, and Albus, to a partitioned area, throwing up a privacy shield. “Ok, so all but two Aurors have agreed to the mission. One has only just found out she is pregnant, and the other is trying to care for two sick parents, so both have legitimate reasons, they will remain here until it is all over”, he hesitated for a second, “Did this morning go as planned”.

“Yes”, Severus stated bluntly, and the Auror nodded, though he didn’t look particularly happy about it. Only Kingsley and Albus knew the full plan, with the rest of the order and Aurors only knowing enough to keep them satisfied. Neither their Bloodline status, their relationship, nor the rituals had been disclosed.

“Ok, so just to run over the plan once more so we are all aware. Once you are summoned, you will go to him alone. Here is the alert disc.”, he stated, handing Severus a small round object, “Once he has made any kind of statement which could be considered a legitimate challenge to”, he hesitated again, looking extremely uncomfortable, “Harry’s ownership, you will press the disc firmly. This will inform us that you are ready for us. At this time, Harry will activate your tracker, and will Apparate himself and I there. All of the other Aurors and order members are tracking me, and will be able to Apparate directly behind us.”, he turned to Harry, “As soon as you arrive you need to issue the challenge fight and get him out of there before anyone can get a grip on what is happening. Then you both need to just concentrate on your part, and leave the rest of the Death Eaters to us”, he paused, giving them a moment to consider it, “Are there any questions?”. They both shook their head, having gone over the plan a hundred times in their head. “It’s now really just about waiting. Go and spend time with your family if you wish, but in about half an hour, I will ask everyone to quieten down, so we are prepared when you are summoned. There is some beverages and food over in the corner, and there are toilets along the corridor”, he paused again, “Thank you both for doing this today. I will ensure that you receive the highest honours when this is over”, he told them sincerely.

The unspoken words were clear. They would receive commendation, even if they didn’t return. It made Harry’s hair stand on end to be spoken about as if he might not be alive in a few hours. He knew intellectually that it was a possibility, but to hear someone verbally acknowledge it was cutting. Before they moved, Severus put down the bag he was carrying, and then pulled out his robe and mask, hanging it on a hook behind the partition. He would not allow others to see him walking around in death eater garb, and he would come to dress once he had acknowledged the summoning.

They walked over and sat with the other order members. Everyone was making small talk, but there was a morbidity to the entire atmosphere, and it was meaningless conversation. Gazing around the hall, people were milling about in small groups, talking intensely, though it was quiet. It was almost eerie how intense the atmosphere was. No-one, other than the orders members attempted to talk to them both, and it may have partly been explained by the death glare that was being directed around the room by his partner. Whilst they were sitting close to each other, most people did not know they were a couple, even some of the Weasley’s, and they wanted to keep it that way until after the battle. They wanted people focused, not wondering about the state of their sex life.

Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore flanked them almost from the moment they left Kingsley, and most people gave them space after a while. Harry was grateful, as they didn’t attempt to make small talk, simply sitting close to them and allowing their unspoken connection to provide all the comfort that they each needed.

After about an hour he could tell the room was becoming restless. It was almost like sitting waiting to go into an exam. The longer you waited, the more anxious you became. People just wanted to get started, and not have to dwell on the potential outcomes. After another half hour, people were beginning to snap at each other, in intense hushed voices, as Kingsley had demanded near silence. Harry, on the other hand, felt his resolve strengthen as he waited. He was finally happy in his life, after a lifetime of abuse and fear, and he would not allow it to simply disappear out from under him.

Finally, Harry recognised the pained hissed from his submissive, that indicated he had been summoned. They both stood without words, and the hall grew silent. “It is time”, Severus told them resolutely. He didn’t need to raise his voice because you could have heard a pin drop in the hall. Not one soul was moving or speaking.

There was a collective huff of air, and he could see the shoulders of those around him straighten as they readied themselves. Silently, Harry and Severus alone, moved to behind the partition, and his partner donned the robe. Without words, they moved to embrace each other, kissing with an intense resolve. Harry had expected their parting to be a frantic flurry of kisses and spoken words, but there was none. They simply kissed with a firm unspoken understanding, and then gazed at each other, saying with their eyes everything that needed to be said. His submissive then affixed his mask, pressed his fingers to his arm, and was gone.

Harry felt his resolve strengthen even further, and he walked back out to the crowd, and immediately stood next to Kingsley and Albus. They did not speak, and the hall remained silent and alert. It took nearly seven minutes for the disc to be activated, and whilst it was a relatively brief time, in Harry’s mind it felt like forever.

“Ready yourself”, Kingsley demanded, and then Harry immediately activated the tracker. He could feel exactly where his submissive was, and grasping onto Kingsley’s arm he apparated them away.

They materialised in an enormous hall, right next to Severus. It was filled with Death Eaters; far more than Harry had anticipated. Voldemort was sitting on a throne at the front and his minions were in a large semi-circle facing him. Of course, the ego maniac would choose a throne, he thought to himself. There was a stunned gasp as they arrived, and it provided Harry with the opening he needed.

“Exprobrasti potuissent hanc materiam. Nunc autem ad duellum challenge”, Harry shouted at Voldemort, who was just beginning to raise his wand.

They were instantly sucked away. The word sucked was the best way that Harry could think of to describe the sensation. It was as if he was being pulled through a very thin tube, by an unknown force at the other side, and it was almost painful. Thankfully, however, by the time he arrived at the other end he was no worse for wear. His wand was instantly up and he was on alert. He could see out the corner of his eye, his submissive kneeling on the ground a fair bit away from them. Voldemort was standing abut twenty metres in front of him, his wand held high, and his twisted features snarling at him with rage. Whilst Harry couldn’t indulge himself in taking in his surroundings, he could tell that they were in some sort of large glade, encircled by trees. It was no ordinary glade however. The sky above them was pitch black and starless, whilst they were bathed in sunlight. There was no wind, nor breeze, and no temperature to speak of.

“What is the meaning of this?”, Voldemort growled, staring at him with pure hatred.

Harry smirked, twisting his features to deliberately make himself appear more menacing than he actually was. “Did you really think you could make advances towards my submissive, and that I would not retaliate? Neither of us will leave here until one of us is dead”, he returned, his voice cold and hard.

The other man laughed at that, “I should have known that he would choose you. He was always weak, so it only makes sense that he would choose a Dominant as pathetic as you”.

Harry smirked again, “Continue Tom”, he began, his voice light, “Insulting my submissive is sure to make me go easier on you”.

Voldemort went silent for a brief moment, then smirked, his eyes gleaming, “When I kill you, he will be mine”, he stated, his voice dark and menacing, “He will suffer for his betrayal. I will play with him like the disgusting animal that he is. You cannot imagine the ways in which I will make him suffer”. Whilst he was trying to stay detached to the words, it was hard not to react to the thought of his submissive suffering. Voldemort chuckled, “Oh do not worry, he will live a long life, I assure you of that. Whether he resembles anything of who he is today, well that is another matter”.

Harry sighed as if bored, and he could see the other man bristle, “Are we going to stand here all day making small talk?”, he asked.

The snake like creature laughed, “Look at you trying to be all brave. It is adorable”.

Harry had, had enough. He didn’t want to stand making jibes all day. He stepped one foot back, and threw out a basic stunning spell. He had no intention of showing his hand early, by starting with a more advanced spell. He needed to see how the other man played this, to work out his strategies and weaknesses. The spell came out at lightning speed however, and it was clear that focusing his magic was certainly making a difference.

Voldemort put up a shield, and then laughed again. He didn’t even look like he was trying. It was clear that he was extremely powerful, even without the aid of any other magic, and it was evident, even from this brief interaction, that it wasn’t going to be an easy fight.

“Is that the best you have?”, the elder man mocked.

Harry moved his posture, and without warning, wandlessly threw out a body locking spell. It hit Voldemort, causing him to seize in place for a brief second before he melted it away with barely a thought. He grinned maniacally but did not attempt a counter spell. He was playing with him, with a confidence that was more than even Harry would have expected, and he was starting to think that something else was going on. “I can’t wait to have him beneath me”, he taunted, “Screaming in pain as I devour him. I will make him obedient to me, I promise you that. He will beg for my cock. My little slave boy obeying his master”.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from snarling, and he threw out a pain stunning spell. It was so fast that it again hit the other man, and he hissed in pain for a short second, before attempting to push it back at Harry. The younger man dodged it easily, side stepping it, and it disappeared into the trees behind him.

Since Voldemort didn’t seem to be taking this thing seriously, he decided to throw out an Avada Kedavra. He threw the spell with intensity, but Voldemort was ready for it, and it sizzled into nothing as he blocked it.

Riddle smirked, “You are going to have to do better than that baby Bloodline, you are hardly inspiring me with any confidence in your abilities”. He then stepped forward very slightly, and enacted a stage whisper, “What you should also be aware of is that I’m not actually killable”, he chuckled, and Harry frowned, “You don’t think I’d just leave all my soul in one place do you?”, he laughed. Ah, so that was why he was being so calm, Dumbledore’s theory that he may have horcruxes was correct. Harry smirked internally, he could certainly use this to his advantage.

The other man looked a little unsure at Harry’s lack of response, or he was simply annoyed that he hadn’t managed to rattle him. Voldemort stepped back and took up a fighting stance. “Draco Ignis”, he shouted, and immediately a flaming jet erupted from his wand. It stole into the air above his head, and transformed itself into a flaming dragon that rushed towards him.

“Draco glacies”, Harry returned. Before he had finished casting, a freezing wind exhaled from his wand, creating itself into an ice dragon of equal size, that shimmered in the sunlight. The two dragons took to the air, hissing and roaring at each other. They fought in a beautiful dance, surging forward and then rearing back, their giant jaws snapping at the other.

Harry didn’t wait for them to finish their fight, instead casting a pulse of magical air, that took Voldemort of his feet for a brief second. He cast another freezing charm, pushing it towards Voldemort as he hovered in the air, attempting to right himself. The freezing charm did not touch him, instead he sent Cruciatus towards him. It hit Harry square on, and he grimaced with the pain. It took all of his might to dispel the spell, and erect a quick defensive barrier.

Voldemort took advantage of his brief lapse in concentration, sending an Avada Kedavra towards him. The spell hit his shields full force, and it winded him. The two dragons continued to scream above their head, rushing at each other, filling the air with intermittent wafts of torturous heat, and glacial wind.

He glanced at the other man who was smirking darkly. Whilst Harry was barely able to counter his spells, and was sweating with the effort, Riddle didn’t seem to have even broken a slight sweat. Harry was really beginning to worry that he would never be able to defeat him. Whilst it had always been a niggling doubt, he now truly wondered whether he was strong enough. He knew that they would have stood a better chance had Severus been up here fighting. To this day, he still had never even been able to defeat his partner in a duel, so he couldn’t understand why he was the one that was up here fighting. The dark man smirked again, and it was obvious that he recognised Harry’s wavering confidence. He twirled his wand lazily, awaiting Harry’s next move. He was playing with him, as a predator plays with its prey.

Harry pushed away the thoughts, and making a decision, he pushed his magic towards the ground, feeling it burrow deep into the earth below him. Voldemort frowned, but when nothing happened he smirked, and sent an electrifying dagger towards his head. It spun at him, purple streaks of lightning bouncing off its surface. Harry channelled his magic towards it, and it stopped mid-air, beginning to turn. Riddle snarled, and pushed at it, refusing to allow Harry to use his own magic against him. The sword began to swing in giant arcs, twisting and turning as the opposing magics fought for control. Voldemort’s magic became a twisting mass of corporeal dark energy, whilst Harry’s began to pulse with radiating warmth and light. The sword gave up its fight for control and veered off to the side, straight towards his submissive. Harry shouted, and was just about to counteract it, when it hit an invisible wall, and dissolved into thin air. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, recognising that his submissive was obviously protected by the spell. Severus was staring with wide-eyes at the spot where the sword had been.

Voldemort was just turning back to him, but Harry used the brief distraction to send out another pulse of energy high into the air. Voldemort did not notice, and Harry swung his wand towards him, and slashed at him. Blood pooled across his non-wand arm. The slash should have torn him in half but his evident defences had weakened it to a simple wound on his arm.

He screamed in rage, his face contorting into a twisted mask. He threw his energy forward, using both arms as he screamed a spell, the words lost in the roaring of the energy. Harry was off his feet before he could even realise what was happening, his entire body surging backwards. Voldemort cast another spell, and in a second Harry slammed into a stone wall behind him. He screamed in pain, and barely had time to erect a defensive barrier when another force of energy slammed into his stomach. He coughed, screaming internally at the pain that was lancing through him. Blood began to pool in his mouth, as he slid to the ground, doubling over at the excruciating pain.

He blindly erected another barrier, his magic still responding to his commands in an instant. As he looked up, Voldemort smiled menacingly, his tongue flicking out to run across his lips as he deliberately looked at the figure of his submissive. Harry screamed, ignoring the blood that was curdling in his mouth, as he pulled himself off from the ground and launched a ‘vice’ curse against the other man, whilst at the same time pushing his energy towards the outer reaches of the glade, summoning eight water wolves that reared up as they howled. Their bodies were made of pure water, swirling in masses of energy. Harry was taken aback at the power he had just distributed. It was rare that he could do two spells at the same time, and he guessed that it was because of the ritual they had performed with Haalan alongside his Bloodline protective instincts. He doubted that, even with the level of power that he normally had, that he would be able to cast two strong spells at the same time.

Voldemort quickly cast a barrier around him, his eyes wide with shock. The vice curse enclosed his barrier, pushing it in. Riddle then summoned water hawks, and they dived from the sky towards the wolves, until they were locked in a bitter battle. Harry threw a pain curse at him, and Voldemort screamed. He was still trying to deal with the vice curse, which was pushing at his barriers. He was now on the defensive, and Harry could feel his confidence begin to flow back. There was a loud screeching from the air above them and Harry looked up briefly to see that the Dragons were disappearing, their magic no longer available now that the wolves and Hawks were growing in power.

Riddle’s defences burst into an explosive fiery energy, and he launched within them at lightning speed towards Harry, who with an instinctive reaction, transferred his outer defensives into flowing water. Riddle slammed into them, his snake like face snarling and angry. Harry flew backwards but the fire did not reach him, as the water absorbed the flames.

Harry was exhausted, and in pain, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “You are wasting your time”, Voldemort barked at him, as he flew up into the air. The power of the fire spell keeping him afloat. “I cannot die. You however, can”, he smirked.

Harry smirked right back at him, “You do not know all the rules Riddle”, he mocked, and watched as a brief second of uncertainty passed over the dark wizard’s face. “You think the horcruxes will save you? You are wrong. No outside magic can exist within this battle. Your horcruxes do not exist in this time and place, therefore you can die”.

Harry had never seen such pure hatred and outrage as the other man now displayed, though there was also very evident fear within his visage. He needed the other man off kilter, hoping he would make a mistake. The minute that he did, he would be ready to pounce. Voldemort transformed his surrounding shields into a swirling mass of water, negating any effect his water wolves would have on him, and then turned his hawks towards Harry. At the same time, he threw out an Avada Kedavra. “He will be mine”, he snarled.

He knew that now was the time. He knew that the spell was risky, and that it was unlikely he would survive, but all that truly mattered was that Severus would be free. He would never allow him to be enslaved. Harry summoned every last vestige of power that he had within him, and erupted out of his shields a fire that twisted itself into a giant looming phoenix. At the same time the earth and air spells he had cast earlier erupted around him. From the ground came a stag, enormous and powerful, and form the air, swirled eight Doe’s. The water wolves surged forward, each of the creatures representing the four elements; Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. At the same time, they represented his mother, father, Dumbledore, and as such the school which was his one place of protection, and finally Severus. Wolves represented sharp intelligence, strength, loyalty, fierce protection, and an instinctual connection to themselves and their pack. But at the same time, they craved freedom, and found it difficult to trust, excepting those they saw as their pack. Severus was Harry’s wolf, his pack, and was someone who trusted him with a fiery intensity. He protected him, made him feel safe and cared for, and understood him in a way that no-one had before, just as Harry did for him. At the same time, he craved his freedom from Voldemort and the mistakes he made in the past, he also submitted to Harry, his alpha wolf. He was such a part of him now that he was at the very core of him, forever representing a part of himself.

Harry realised in that moment that his parents love for him was not the only power that Voldemort had not known about. His love for Severus was the other part of it. It had allowed him to finish his elementals, and to provide him the means of ending this forever. There was only one part of the spell that was left, the fifth element, the one so often forgotten about. As the Avada Kedavra hurtled towards him, Harry slid from his body, leaving it crumpled on the ground, proving him with the element of Spirit. The Phoenix, the Stag, the Does, and the Wolves all descended on Voldemort. The fear was coursing off of him, and he struggled with all his might to erect barriers or defensive spells.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Harry’s spirit floated into the air. He glanced at his submissive, knowing that this may be the last time he would see him. Despite what was going on around him, Severus’ eyes were trained on Harry’s body. His mouth was parted in a silent scream, and his eyes were wide with devastation. Harry had not told him about this potential plan, knowing he would never accept it. Harry had found the spell in one of the old tomes he had brought back from his vault. It was an ancient spell, and whilst it was still known today, there had been no recorded cases of it recurring in the last six hundred years. Only the creator of the spell had ever survived it, and now it was merely an academic curiosity.

Harry gazed at him for a moment longer, not oblivious to the heartache that he knew the other man would be feeling at his loss. He had known deep down that the only way to defeat the other man would be to sacrifice himself. He had secretly hoped that it would not be needed, but as soon as he had discovered how powerful Voldemort was, even without the use of his external magic, he had known this would be the only way. He glanced back at the battlefield, time having almost stopped as he gazed at the man he loved. He saw the Avada Kedavra curse hurtling towards his body, and he flicked it away with barely a thought. He wanted his body intact; he needed to give his partner that much at least.

He focused his energy, connecting with his elemental animals. They all reared up at his call. All his animals descended on the dark wizard with growing intensity, obliterating his defences with ease. Voldemort was screaming; a sound so horrifying that it was almost as if death itself was screeching from within him. He had no way of battling against them, he could only scream in pain and terror. Whilst they would hurt him, they would not end him. They were simply dropping his barriers so that Harry could make the ultimate sacrifice. He glanced one final time, and knowing that the man he loved would be safe he launched himself forward.

He could feel himself pass through every one of Voldemort’s barriers with ease. His wolves had snapped at them, cutting chunks from their very core. His phoenix had burned them away; his stag had cut holes in them with its horn; and Doe’s had reared up, and pushed them to the ground, holding them in place as they struggled to defend their master. Harry slipped inside him, and he could feel that the other man’s soul was in pieces, but all the parts were there. It had been as he suspected; the spell would not allow outside sources.

Harry pushed into the soul, and ripped it apart. One final scream bellowed from him, and Harry joined him in the scream, the pain unlike any he had ever experienced. He felt his soul begin to break apart alongside the other man’s, and then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a proper battle scene before, and I was quite nervous about posting this, so please let me know what you think. If it's rubbish, or makes no sense, just let me know :-)
> 
> I might end up having two more chapters rather than one, but that depends on some stuff. I have some of the next chapter already written xx
> 
> Exprobrasti potuissent hanc materiam. Nunc autem ad duellum challenge - You have challenged my ownership of this submissive. I now challenge you to a duel


	39. It was never a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a beast of a chapter, 16,000 words...beats my personal record so far!!

“Well, something is definitely not right here”, Harry thought to himself, scanning the area around him. He couldn’t seem to put his finger on what was wrong, and it was making him feel a little antsy. He gazed around his home, at the hazy shimmering walls, the illuminated giant oaks, with their branches that curled around the windows and through the doors into the adjoining rooms, and at the breath-taking Stalactites that poured down from the ceiling that wasn’t visible with the human eye, but he still couldn’t figure out what was wrong. He walked to the other side of the room, being careful to only step on the standing stones, he really didn’t feel like getting wet today, though the lake below him was beautiful in an eerie, black endless depths, sort of way.

Finally, stepping closer to the bed, he realised what was wrong, as the picture on the side table had fallen over and was now lying face down. He picked it up, and then sank back onto his bed, gazing at his favourite picture of his perfect little family. His husband was pretending to scowl as their littlest nightmare tried to climb up his trouser leg, though he could see the evident joy in his face. The toddler patted his father’s leg, and his father swooped down to pull him up into a warm embrace. Their other nightmare grinned happily, as she gazed at the ice cream cone she had managed to persuade his husband into buying. Harry was convinced she was going to be a Gryffindor. She had the same reckless lust for life as he, and she had her father wrapped around her finger. Whilst they had not performed the test, not wanting to pigeon hole their children into their roles, she was bossy and demanding, but cared for and protected her little brother as if he was the most precious thing in the world, and they were sure she was going to be a Dominant. Their toddler was sweet and eager to please, and couldn’t bear to be told off, his lip curling into a devastating sadness that made his father pull him into a crushing hug, and tickle him until he was giggling and his eyes alighted with happiness. Unless there was a dramatic shift in his personality, he was going to be a submissive to the core. His husband had once, reluctantly, told him that he had been the same as a toddler, until the cruelty and coldness of his father had hardened him to the point that he no longer showed any outward sign of his emotions, and he had suppressed the need to please, until he barely cared what others thought of him, or so he made himself believe. He smiled to himself as he gazed at the picture, and wondered when they were going to be home.

“Hey, kiddo”, a voice intoned from above him. Harry looked up and saw his parents smiling at him warmly from the end of the bed.

Harry frowned, “Weren’t his parent’s dead?”. Everything felt a little hazy, and he couldn’t seem to get all his thoughts in order. “Mum, Dad?”, he queried.

His mother sat on the bed, smiling at him, and grasping his hand, though there was something in her eyes that spoke of worry, “You can’t stay here Harry. It’s not your time”. Harry frowned, not having a clue what they were talking about. He couldn’t leave now, he needed to wait on his family getting home. “Harry, you have to come with us”.

Harry shook his head, “No, I need to wait on them coming home. I can’t leave. They won’t know where I am”, he told her, panicking.

His mother frowned, “This isn’t real Harry. You’ve retreated into yourself. If you stay here you will die, and then you will never get what you truly want”. Harry couldn’t make sense of her words, and tried to pull out of her grip. He didn’t understand what was going on, and he wished his husband would come home and help him make sense of this. His mother’s frown deepened, “Harry, look at me”. He did, staring into the comforting eyes of his mother. “Harry, please trust me. All I ask is that you take my hand. Please don’t let this be the way it ends for you. Please, take my hand, I am your mother, trust me”, she begged. He gazed at her for a moment longer, and then taking a breath, he reached out his hand, and clasped it into hers.

Immediately they were gone, and without any outward sign of how it had occurred, he was suddenly standing next to Severus, though as he looked down at himself, he wasn’t corporeal. The cloudiness had shifted, and he could think clearly again. He glanced around and saw his body lying on the ground, his face white, with blood pooling from his mouth. Severus was moving, faster than he thought possible, spinning and dancing as he fired out spell after spell, death eaters crashing around him. His eyes were wild, and he tore the place apart as he stood over the body of his partner, preventing anyone from getting near him. His movements were graceful in their intensity, and beautiful, in a deadly sort of way. Beside him stood Albus, and Kingsley, supporting him, and protecting him, and to Harry’s surprise even Sirius. Harry watched how, at one point a spell was sent towards his partner, and Sirius cut it off before it could reach him.

“Don’t be too hard on him”, his father stated, coming to stand beside him, and gazing at the figure of his godfather, “He was in love with me, and I never knew. I flaunted my love with Lily in front of him, and it broke him a little. He was never really in love with you, but you were the closest thing he could get to me”, he sighed, “You also have no idea what he suffered in Azkaban. He hides it well, but years of despair and pain make it difficult for anyone to remain intact. He’s made some wrong decisions, but he needs your help rather than your censorship. Encourage him to seek therapy, and there is something good waiting for him in the future”.

Harry took in the words, and understood them, but he couldn’t process them at the moment, as he was too busy staring at the father he never knew. “Dad?”, he queried, his voice thick with unshed emotion.

James turned to him, smiling, and then pulled him forward into a crushing hug. Harry felt the tears fall, unable to hold in the emotion that was years in the making. He’d never had a childhood. It was stolen from him when his parents were killed. It was cruel to deprive someone of their parents and their childhood, and there was still a small part of him that ached for what he could never have.

“My son”, James whispered, pulling him even closer into his embrace. He held on for dear life, and then somehow, he was then transferred into his mother’s embrace. She was warm, and soft, and smelled like lavender after a rainstorm. The trio embraced and cried, until their tears were no longer wet, and Harry felt exhausted. When he finally pulled back they were in a field, and there was a picnic set out in front of them. The sun was warm and bright, but not uncomfortably so, and the air felt brisk and fresh. They sat down, and Harry felt a sort of peace overtake him.

Lily smiled at him warmly as she poured him some tea. “It is good to see you Harry. You have no idea how proud we are of you. You have been everything we could have hoped for, and more”, she told him.

“You have been watching me”, he told her knowingly, and she chuckled.

“Yes, but only the PG parts. Do not ever think we watch the R rated parts”, she teased, her eyes flashing with humour.

He laughed, “So you know about our relationship then?”, he asked, and a twinge of anxiety hit him.

His father chuckled, “Of course. Are you worried we might not approve?”, he asked, smirking.

Harry nodded, “Well you weren’t exactly friends”, he said.

James nodded, but then smiled reassuringly, “We were young Harry, and foolish. We were nothing like you. We didn’t have your maturity. Severus also doesn’t have the luxury of being socially capable, and he has the unfortunate habit of winding people up the wrong way”, he teased, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “But with you he is different, and we see the man he truly is, and not the one he tries to project. He loves you with a fiery intensity, and he would do anything to keep you safe. You balance each other out, giving to each other what you need, and you are truly happy. What more could a parent wish for?”, he asked rhetorically. Harry smiled, though he could feel his cheeks blushing, and his mother laughed warmly at him. “Harry”, his father stated, suddenly becoming serious, “Will you apologise to him for me”, and Harry frowned, “That day with Sirius, I should have jumped in sooner, but I didn’t truly grasp what was going on, and I was also in shock. It is no excuse, but I have felt guilty from that day forth. An apology does not make up for it, but it is the best I can do from my current position”, he stated dryly. Harry nodded, and was grateful that they were so accepting of his partner. He knew that it remained a niggling concern for Severus, that his parents would never have accepted him, and it fed into his belief that he was not worthy of him. This would help to put him at ease.

They sat in silence for a moment, “How did I survive?”, he asked, “I felt my soul ripping apart”.

His father nodded, “That was what normally happens with that spell, however, your sacrifice pulled you back together rather than ripped you apart. The reason that the spell has not worked for others is because of the intention behind it. It was created by a man who was fighting for the same thing you were, for others, and that is why he survived”, he stopped, smiling proudly, “By using your elementals to kills, you are ripping your soul apart, however, by doing it because you had no other choice, and were willing to sacrifice yourself for others, your soul was strengthened. It was that sacrifice, that love for others that saved your soul. Others who have used that spell, have used it with malice or for their own gain, even if it was in defence, thus their soul was ripped apart. You never died Harry. Your soul was pulled back into your body, but the force of it was so painful that you could not cope with it. You retreated into your mind to allow you to survive. It was a defensive mechanism, however, you nearly died because you wanted to stay. If we hadn’t fought our way to find you, you would not have survived”.

“Your mind is very powerful Harry”, his mother intervened, “It took us a long time to find you. You kept putting barriers in the way, but we refused to give up”.

Harry considered that for a while, “Are we in my mind right now?”, he asked.

His mother chuckled, “No, we couldn’t risk us all getting lost again”, she teased, “We are in”, she paused, thinking, “well, the best way I can describe it is a sort of pre-death plane”. Harry reeled back at that, and his horror must have shown.

“You are not going to die Harry”, his father told him, soothingly, “Normally this plane is to allow family members to discuss the situation with a person who is on the verge of death. It allows them a chance to decide whether they wish to go back. You, however, have already made your choice. You would not willingly leave the man you love”, he continued, smiling, his arms twinkling in a way that was reminiscent of Albus.

“Exactly, but we thought we might use the time we had been allocated to discuss your choice, simply to spend some time with you”, his mother continued, her smile large and warm.

Harry was grateful that he was being given this time, and he knew, that if Severus had not been part of his life, he very possibly may have chosen death as an option, as he would be with his parents. But they were right, he had made his choice, though it was never really a choice to begin with.

They spent hours chatting, and the day flew by. By the end Harry felt content, and as if unanswered ghosts had been laid to rest. But he was also beginning to feel discontent at being away from Severus for so long. Lily laughed, recognising his agitation, “I think it is time that we get you home to your man”, she teased, and Harry blushed.

Without thought, they were in a wizarding hospital room. He could see himself lying, still unconscious, in a large bed, whilst his submissive was asleep, curled around him gently. Despite the fact that he was asleep, he looked exhausted. He was grey, and drawn looking, frowning even in his sleep. Harry ached for him, and what he must be going through. “How long?”, he asked.

“Ten days”, she stated, sadly, gazing at her old friend and her son. “Your body needed to heal before you woke up, but it took us a long time to find you. Any longer and you wouldn’t have made it. We showed you Severus fighting simply for James. He had his own ghosts to lay to rest”, she told him truthfully, and Harry knew that she meant Sirius.

He thought back to the house he had created in his mind, and wondered how he could have ever believed it was real. He suddenly remembered the picture. “Was that real?”, he asked, “The picture, I mean”.

She gazed at him for a moment, “It is one of the possibilities”, she said, “Every choice you make changes your path, some make only small changes, and some have large consequences. However, it is one that you wish for, so there is a larger possibility that this will happen”.

James walked up to him, “However, you have a few more adventures before that happens”, he teased, his eyes twinkling again. He was really starting not to like that damn twinkle, he had enough of it from Albus. Harry narrowed his eyes, and then smiled with good humour when James smirked, knowing exactly what was annoying him.

“Will I remember this?”, he asked after a moment.

They both nodded, “You will”, his father told him, “But it will seem more like a very vivid dream rather than a memory. Parts of it will fade over time, but you will still know it happened”. He nodded, “But now, it is time for you to return”. He smiled but there was an evident sadness to it.

He nodded, and he could feel the tears well up in him again. “I’m going to miss you”, he told them truthfully.

Lily pulled him into a hug, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, “We cannot tell you about the afterlife, or whether the reincarnation that you believe is a part of it, but know that whatever happens we will be waiting for you when you arrive here. There are souls that are linked throughout time, and travel together, no matter the circumstances. She gazed at the three of them, and then glanced towards Severus, but did not say any more.

They hugged for a while longer, as Harry was slightly unwilling to let go. He eventually pulled back, took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders, the call of Severus too strong to ignore any longer. “So how do I get back”.

“Leave that to us”, James said, and then paused, “Oh, and tell that meddling old coot, that the package he is holding should be given to you when the time is right. It now has our blessing”.

“What is it?”, Harry asked curiously.

“I shall tell you but you will not remember it”, he told him, and Harry looked at him expectantly. “It is our engagement rings. Dumbledore is reluctant to give it to you, because he knows that it is spelled to reject the person that we would not have approved of for you. They are Potter rings, and they have been passed down through generations, always rejecting those the parents do not deem worthy. Albus is well aware of our history, and he is trying to protect Severus from any potential further heartache, but you have our blessing when you are ready”, he smiled.

“Thank you”, Harry returned, feeling a lightness that had been absent a moment before.

Lily smiled, and then reached up and placed her finger on his head. There were no feelings as if he was being pulled back into his body, no stomach curling displacement through space, and in fact nothing to suggest that he had just moved from some random death plane to being alive again. Instead, he simply opened his eyes.

He mentally checked himself. He wasn’t in pain, he wasn’t thirsty or hungry, and he had no desire to evacuate his bowels. He was overall comfortable, although tired, which seemed a little ironic considering he’d been asleep for ten days. Whilst he knew that the medi-wizards would have cared for him well, he suspected that his current level of comfort was due to the attentions of his submissive. He grimaced slightly, aware that he was probably going to have to spend the next couple of days doing some major damage control. His partner wasn’t exactly the friendliest of men at the best of times, and adding in his level of anxiety and stress, which evidence would suggest he was not very good with managing, he had probably been the definition of a nightmare over the last ten days. He turned his head gently, and gazed at the face of his partner, whose forehead was resting on his shoulder as he slept. It was devoid of the gentle snoring that was characteristic of him, however, suggesting that he wasn’t sleeping very deeply.

“Hey beautiful”, he said softly, though his voice cracked in the middle of it, through underuse.

Severus’ eyes flew open, and he jerked up, “Harry”, he whispered, gazing at him wide-eyed, as if he wasn’t quite sure if he was a dream.

“Yes, Pet”, he smiled. Immediately the other man swooped down, clamping his mouth onto his. When he pulled back, there were unshed tears threatening to fall. Harry smiled at him warmly, “I missed you”, he told him truthfully.

“I didn’t know whether you were ever going to wake up”, he admitted, swallowing repeatedly, his voice clogged with emotion.

“I was always going to come back to you. I just got a little lost, but it was always about you”, he told him. Severus frowned, and it was clear he was wondering whether he had lost it a little. Harry huffed out a laugh, “It’s definitely a story”, he began, “But I shall tell you later”, he told him meaningfully.

Severus frowned again, but nodded, “How are you feeling, is there anything you need?”. His voice was soft, as if he didn’t know if Harry would break apart in front of him, and he was unconsciously running his fingers up and down Harry’s arm, as if he needed the physical connection. He was also staring at him as if he was still trying to work out if he was dreaming.

“Just you”, Harry teased, and the other man rolled his eyes, though his eyes lightened at the humour. “I feel well actually. I take it I have you to thank for that”. The other man blushed but did not answer, looking away slightly before looking at him again with concern, “I promise Severus, I am fine. I would like to sit up if I can”.

The other man helped him to sit up, and for such a simple act, it was amazing how it drained nearly every reserve of energy he had. When he was settled, his submissive leaned forward and kissed him again. His lips were soft as they pressed against Harry’s, and he could feel a warm huff of breath pass over them. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the physical connection with his partner. The kiss stayed soft and slow, and it was what was needed in that moment, simply two lovers reconnecting after an unplanned absence. Severus’ hand moved to rest gently on his side, and Harry brought his fingers up to the other man’s neck. He could feel the collar through the polo neck, and a twist of anxiety that he had not realised he had been holding, released as he felt the collar. Severus was still his, and whilst he would release him, to know that he was his at this moment, was what they both needed. Harry had not died; therefore, Severus had not been released. The elder man wouldn’t be able to cover the collar with magic, as the bonding spell would not allow it, and he wondered idly, as his submissive pulled back, if people had noticed the continual polo necks, that he never used to wear.

Severus sat back on his heels, and then suddenly narrowed his eyes at him, baring his teeth in a slight snarl, “I am so angry with you”, he snapped, and Harry could hear the devastation within him, signifying what the other man had gone through over the last ten days.

He gazed at him warmly, feeling a little sad at what his partner had been forced to endure, “I know baby”, he acknowledged.

The other man stared at him for a few moments, and Harry could see the anger flashing in his eyes, “You tried to kill yourself, and you didn’t even tell me what you were planning to do”, he barked, “You went on and on about how I had to come to you about everything, and trust you, and yet you kept from me the fact that you were planning to sacrifice yourself?”, he shouted, his voice getting louder, as he stepped off the bed, and began to pace the room, not giving Harry a chance to answer, “You didn’t give me time to prepare myself. We should have talked about it. You said we were a partnership, and yet you didn’t trust me when it truly mattered”. Again, Harry tried to interject but his submissive was clearly gathering steam as he rambled slightly. “You are an areshole, you know that?”, he barked, his voice fuming “How dare you”.

“Severus”, Harry interrupted, his voice soft, and for the first time he felt a twinge of guilt for what he had done, “Would you have ever let me go through with it?”.

“Of Bloody course not. It was a reckless thing to do”, he returned, baring his teeth.

Harry sighed, “Pet, I trust you more than anything in this world. That was never the issue. But I also love you more than anything in this world, and there was no way I was going to let you be enslaved to that man. Plus, it was you that instilled in me the need to try and save the world. It was you that kept going on about it, so it’s not my fault I listened for once”, he smiled, trying to bring a teasing edge into the conversation, but Severus was having none of it.

“That should have still been our choice, not yours alone”, he barked, “It was not an aspect of your Domination of me, but an aspect of our partnership.”

Harry nodded, “I know, Pet. I’m not sure there is much I can say, to show you how sorry I am, but I didn’t feel I had a choice. I would never have let you be hurt”.

Severus stared at him, his face dropping into a hurt expression, “You left me by choice”, he said, his voice soft and full of pain.

Harry shook his head, though it made him a little nauseas, “I would never have left you by choice. It was a last resort. But, Severus, you are the reason I am back. My parents came to me, as I was to be given a choice as to whether I wanted to come back or pass on. You are the reason I am here. There is nothing else keeping me here. And when I say I was to be given a choice, they didn’t even ask me. They knew before they came to me that there was no choice. I would have done anything I could to get back to you”, he told him, and he could feel tears dripping down his face. It was only now he was realising how much he had put at risk, and he was terrified that Severus wouldn’t forgive him.

The other man’s face had remained blank as he had listened to him, and silence reigned in the room for a few never-ending seconds, causing Harry’s heart to jump into his throat. Eventually he spoke, “Don’t ever do anything like that again”, he ordered, a little snappishly, and Harry knew in that moment that they would be ok.

Harry smiled again, weirdly pleased at the fact that his submissive was snapping at him, “I won’t I promise”, he held out his hand, and Severus came to him without any kind of fight. He sat on the bed, and looked at him with a mixture of relief and lingering pain. He leaned in and wiped the tears from Harry’s face, his own suspiciously wet, though he would not acknowledge it. Harry ran his hands over his face. “I love you”, he told him truthfully, and the other man sighed.

“I wish I could deny it and just be angry at you”, he snapped, though this time there was a teasing edge to it.

Harry laughed softly, and then looked at him meaningfully, “But we are free”.

Severus’ eyes softened at that”, I know”, he said breathily, having no further words to describe the situation. Harry glanced down at his uncovered arms, and his eyes widened as Severus nodded, “It is gone”, Severus told him, his voice betraying how pleased he was, “As soon as he died it disappeared”. He growled slightly again, “I knew you weren’t dead because I could still feel my connection to you, and my collar did not disappear, but I didn’t know if you were going to survive”, he growled again, “If you ever make me panic like that again, I swear to Merlin, I will be the most disobedient submissive you have ever known”.

Harry’s eyes widened, and he screwed his face up into dramatic horror, and he could see the elder man’s eyes soften slightly further with the humour. “Ok, I promise not to cast any more potentially killing spells”, he paused, “well at least I won’t this year anyway”, he teased. He laughed softly when Severus growled at him again, “But right now my obedient submissive”, he began, dropping his voice into a hint of warning, and he saw the other man shiver, “I simply want to know if you are ok, and whether everyone else is ok”.

Severus nodded, “I am fine, Sir. When you…”, he swallowed again, “passed out after the fight with Voldemort, we were immediately transferred back to the middle of the fight”.

Harry nodded, “I know, I saw you, you were amazing Severus. I have never seen anyone fight like you did. You kept me safe”. Again, the other man frowned, “I will tell you later”.

“We managed to subdue the Death Eaters. A few were killed but most were just knocked out and have now been arrested. We were lucky. He’d been arrogant, knowing I wouldn’t bring you. He had summoned nearly all of the death eaters to watch him claim me”, he shuddered, “But it worked in our favour because there were very few not present, as far as I am aware. I have given them a list of the names of those who I know to be absent, and Kingsley has already rounded most of them up”.

“Did we lose anyone?”, he asked.

Severus’ face fell, “We lost three Aurors”, he said, and Harry blanched at that. He would have to make sure to do something for their families; to make sure they were taken care of.  “Fred lost his leg”, he continued, “and Hermione was hit by a spell that nearly killed her. She only woke up two days ago. She was hurt badly, but in the end, they managed to save her before it was too late. She had some quite severe internal damage, and as such she will have to take potions for the rest of her life, but she should not have any lasting problems with it. However…”, he paused.

“What is it?”, Harry asked, his anxiety increasing.

“She will no longer be able to bear children. She has taken the news rather badly. I have been making sure to visit her regularly, as her room is only two doors down”. His voice betrayed his sadness, and it was clear he had come to care for the young woman, although it was unlikely he would ever admit it.

Harry ached for her, he couldn’t imagine what she was going through. However, although it was bad, he couldn’t feel too devastated. She was alive, and once she realised this, they would be able to think of alternatives. “But we didn’t lose anyone else?”, he asked hopefully, and Severus shook his head.

“I don’t know how, but we survived. I think it was mainly down to the fact that we took them by surprise, and overwhelmed most of them quickly. There were a number of injuries, but Fred and Hermione’s are the worst, though to be honest you wouldn’t know it from the twin’s reaction. They are even now trying to develop some sort of biotic leg for him. They have taken it is an adventure, and they are forever getting told off for racing wheelchairs down the corridor”, he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at that. “They will undoubtedly be in to visit you tomorrow. Most people have come by almost daily”, he told him.

Harry was about to ask more when an elderly nurse knocked and entered, “Severus”, he began, and then caught sight of Harry awake, and he grinned warmly, “You are awake, how wonderful”, he said, bustling over. “Severus, you should have told me as soon as he awoke, I warned you”, he admonished.

“As if you could be any help. He’ll probably be worse now that you have your voodoo witchdoctor hands all over him. I have been considering banning you from his room”, he sniped back.

Harry cringed and was about to interrupt when the elderly nurse chuckled, “Yes, but then I wouldn’t get to hear your delightful barking, and see the vein that pops out when you get really mad”. Harry had expected his partner to explode, but he merely huffed, and then gazed at the nurse expectantly. “How are you feeling Mr Potter?”, he asked kindly.

“Oh, call me Harry”, he began, “I feel good actually. Tired, but generally fine”.

The nurse nodded, and began casting some spells to check on him, “You will be tired. You were essentially in a magical coma. Whilst that may appear to be sleeping, you were not. You were healing. You have used a lot of your body’s energy in the healing process, and it will take a while for you to feel as you used to. The Doctor will be signing you off for the next two months at least”, Harry was taken aback at that, and it must have shown. “Oh, it won’t take that long to heal, but you have expended your magical energy, and whilst normal day to day practices will be fine, you shouldn’t be overexerting yourself”. The nurse cast some further spells, and then left them alone for a while.

“I’m sorry Severus, but I’m exhausted again. I think I need to sleep”. It was amazing how quickly his energy had drained. His eyes were now heavy with sleep, and his body was slow and heavy.

The other man smiled, “I will be here when you wake up, Sir”, he returned, kissing him gently, and then helped him to lie back down. His submissive lay down next to him, curling himself around him again, and placing his hand on his stomach. Harry felt weirdly content. Despite the loss of the Aurors and the injuries, his friends and family were alive. His partner was also safe, and they could now begin to have a future together. They could be a real couple, and do boring normal coupley things. He did chuckle internally at that; they would never exactly be the definition of ‘normal’. He could feel the excitement of their future together curl in his chest; at the possibilities that lay before them. He remembered the photograph, and hoped that one day he would truly get to experience that. Sighing to himself in contentment he closed his eyes. They had barely fluttered shut, when he was overtaken by sleep and lost to his dreams.

When he awoke, it was evident that he had been asleep for a while. When he had drifted off it had been early evening, yet now the sun was high in the sky, and the room was bright and airy. His partner was reading in a chair by the window, and he looked a little better than he had the day before.  Harry just watched him for a few minutes, unobserved. This was their life now. Mundane everyday things, like reading books, and cooking dinners. It was weird in one way. He had never known normality. The first eleven years had been with the Dursleys and then almost as soon as he entered Hogwarts, it had all been about Voldemort. Even his relationship with Severus had mainly been characterised by their fight to end the other man. Now, they were just going to be them, and the freedom that ending Voldemort had brought with it. They could be public about their relationship now, and he wondered how Severus would manage that. He had never wanted anything more in his life than just to watch his partner read a book. He knew he wouldn’t miss the fight, and he also knew in that instance that he would be giving up his job as an Auror. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He had done his part, and he now deserved to figure out what he wanted from his life. Severus did as well, and he was hoping that he would agree to give up teaching, and do what he had wanted to for a while, set up his own business. Harry tried to examine how he felt to know he had killed someone. It was strange but didn’t feel quite real at the moment. He guessed it would probably hit him later on.

“I am sure that my obedient boy should be in this bed right now”, he said, with fake annoyance.

His submissive looked up, and caught sight of Harry staring at him. He smiled with genuine warmth before schooling his features into a smirk, “Am I going to be punished?”, he asked, standing, and walking over to slide into the bed beside him.

Harry pulled him in close, realising that he felt much more energised than he had yesterday. He loomed over him, “Oh yes, definitely. I am going to punish you by kissing you all over until you give in to me”, he laughed.

The other man looked at him with horror, and Harry laughed, before leaning down to kiss him gently. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of the other man’s lips. When he pulled back, he smiled, and the other man returned it without hesitation. “Did you sleep ok?”, he asked him.

“I am pretty sure that it is I who should be asking you that”, he stated, but when Harry narrowed his eyes he continued quickly, “Yes, Sir, I slept better than I have in a long time”, he told him. They kissed for a while, simply revelling in the fact that they could, without any worry about Death Eaters, or Dark Lords. Finally, when Harry had conquered him with his mouth, Severus gazed at him, “Will you tell me what happened?”, he asked gently.

So, Harry told him everything, from Severus being his elemental wolf, to the apology from his parents. The only thing he kept out was the picture of their children. It was not the time to discuss that. It was far too much pressure and responsibility, and they needed time to just enjoy being them. Severus had been a little miffed initially to know he was a wolf, considering his disdain for werewolves, but as Harry had described the nature of the elemental wolf, such as their strength and loyalty, Severus had been able to separate the two animals and see it as an enormous compliment. Harry could see he was a little awestruck by the fact that he was so much a part of Harry, and to really know that Harry thought of him as such a strong powerful figure. Harry suspected that it mitigated some of the damage he had done by not telling him about his plans. He knew that deep down, Severus was worried that Harry could have left him because he didn’t love him enough, but the fact that he was his elemental, and he had come back only for him, seemed to have washed most of those worries away. His partner was a little taken aback at the apology from his father, and the fact that they wholeheartedly approved of him, but Harry could see some of the tension leave his body.

The one area that Harry was a little concerned about was Sirius. Harry explained what his father said, and Severus nodded, which surprised him. “I will never like him, you must be aware of that”, Severus told him. “I have no desire to be friends with him, and I will never have him at our home”, he continued, and Harry nodded, “But I can understand where your father is coming from. He does need help. I am not oblivious to the fact that he stopped at least two spells from hitting me, and at least a dozen which were aimed at you, therefore, I can recognise that there is good within him. He has suffered much in his life, and sometimes I forget what he must have gone through in Azkaban, therefore, I would like you to help him. But don’t expect me to friendly”, he finished, glaring.

Harry was again in awe at his partner’s ability to see past his own hurt, “I will help him, but I promise you that I will never ask you to be nice to him, and if you are ever uncomfortable then I will stop contact immediately”. His partner nodded, and Harry gazed at him again, “As I said, I saw you briefly on the battlefield, but what was it like?”, he asked gently.

Severus shook his head, “It was chaos”, he said, and then sighed. “It probably helped that I was angry and determined. I had just seen you fall, and then I was suddenly back in the middle of the fight. Your body was lying right there”, he shivered, but continued, “I couldn’t allow myself to fall apart, so I channelled everything I had into keeping you and your family safe. I’m not sure I remember much of it. I was simply trying to stop them getting at you. I also knew that you weren’t dead, and if you somehow came back, you needed your family safe”.

Harry smiled, “Don’t give me all the credit, I know you care for them”, he teased.

Severus huffed, “I do not such thing. They are a bunch of ingrates, every one of them”. Harry chuckled, and pulled his partner down to lie on the bed as he gazed over him.

He kissed him gently before speaking, “I cannot imagine what you went through when I was fighting Voldemort”.

Severus looked away briefly, “I felt helpless. I was stuck on my knees watching him play with you. I knew you were strong enough to defeat him, but for a while he was overpowering you. When you were hurt the first time, I was so angry that I couldn’t move. I saw you pushing pulses of magic into ground and the air, and I couldn’t quite work out what you were doing for a while. I knew you were too strong for the magic simply not to have worked, which he had assumed, thus I knew you were setting something up. That spell is so old that I didn’t even consider it. It wasn’t until the stag came out of the ground that I clicked. I was screaming at you not to do it”. Harry watched as his eyes had misted over with pain, as he got lost in the memory, “But you couldn’t hear me. I was in some sort of protective bubble. When your body fell, it was like the entire world stood still. I couldn’t even feel. I didn’t even have time to think about it because suddenly he was defeated and I was back in the fight”, he sighed, gazing up at him, “To see the person you love fall, it is heartache beyond anything you could ever imagine, and then to spend ten days not knowing if they would ever wake up, well, it puts new meaning to the word devastation”.

“I am truly sorry that I ever put you through that, but we’ll never be apart again”, he promised, and the other man nodded. Harry thought over what they had been discussing, “You said our home?”, he teased, and watched as his submissive blushed.

“I am sorry, Sir. I know it is your place to make these kind of decisions”, he told him, softening his voice.

“Severus, are you asking us to move in together?”, he teased gently.

“I want to quit teaching if you allow it, and I was hoping that rather than buying my own place that we might consider living together”, he returned in monotone, though his cheeks were flushed.

“I would love to live with you Pet”, he told him, grinning, unable to remotely hide the happiness he was feeling right now. “And I am so glad you are quitting teaching, because I am also going to quit the Aurors, so we can take time to decide what we want to do”.

Severus’ was clearly pleased when Harry had told him he was quitting the Aurors, so he knew he was making the right decision. “I don’t have much money so I will have to find something relatively soon”, Severus stated, “however, I was wondering whether you would allow me to book us a holiday straight after Christmas? I discussed it with the nurse this morning, and as long as it is a relaxing holiday, it will be good for your recuperation. I have the perfect place in mind, though I would like it to be a surprise if you are willing”.

“Firstly”, Harry told him, lowering his voice, “You are my submissive, therefore, I will decide how quickly you go back to work”, he watched as Severus swallowed, his eyes widening, “I have more than enough money, and before you even think about arguing, remember who is in charge in this relationship. This is not your choice”, he said firmly. His partner had started to object but quickly closed his mouth. Harry knew he couldn’t, in reality, stop him working, but he wanted him not to worry about money, and to take time to decide what to do. Harry also knew that Kingsley had promised they would both receive the highest honours, which meant the Order of Merlin First Class. It was a rare honour out of necessity, because it came with a large reward, so he knew they would certainly not have to worry about money for the next couple of years at least. He was planning to give his share to the families of the Aurors that had been lost, and to help with recuperation of those who had been injured. He figured that both he and Severus could give half away each, and keep the other half so that his submissive wouldn’t feel like he was constantly relying on Harry’s money, “Secondly, I would love a holiday with you. In fact, we had also mentioned going back to the community for a bit when this was all over, so why don’t we have a holiday to your mystery place”, he teased, “And then go back to the community for a couple of months. We can tell them I was hurt in the line of duty, and we are coming to recuperate for a while? It is not lying, and it would explain that fact that neither of us have to work”.

“That sounds like a good idea”, he agreed, “I have discussed my intention to quit teaching with Albus, though I made sure to tell him I still had to discuss it with you if you woke up. And whilst he was necessarily upset, he has found the substitute teacher quite satisfactory, and he would be happy to offer her a full-time post. Shall I tell him that I will not be returning, Sir?”

He nodded in agreement, but he had been watching his submissive’s lips as he spoke, and couldn’t stop himself leaning down to kiss him again. He teased his mouth open with his tongue and took to him with a fiery intensity.

Before they had a chance to come up for air, there was a knock at the door and then a voice spoke. “Oh, forgive me”, the male voice stated awkwardly, “But I need to check your vitals”. Harry had pulled back by this point, and recognised the nurse from the day before. He managed to sit up without support, and Severus slid from the bed. He didn’t look particularly perturbed by being caught, and Harry felt a sense of warmth that he didn’t seem to be trying to hide their relationship.

The nurse checked him over, “Your vitals are good”, he told him, smiling. “We will be keeping you in for a couple of days for observation, but you should be starting to feel back to normal already. You will still tire easily, but as long as you do not overexert yourself you should be fine”.

“Really, I can go home in a couple of days?”, he asked excitedly.

The elderly gentleman nodded fondly, “Yes, your partner has done more to look after you than the hospital, and he is the best care you could have”. Harry looked over at his partner proudly, who was simply scowling and refusing to look at anyone. The nurse coughed in embarrassment, “Mr Potter, for the next week, I would suggest that you, well I am not sure how to put this…”, he was now turning a lovely shade of red.

Harry had a feeling he knew what this was about, “Are you talking about sex?”, he asked, trying not to smirk, but he failed when he looked over towards his partner who was smirking evilly.

The nurse nodded, looking relieved, “I would suggest that you limit these activities, or at least limit the intensity of them for the next week at least”.

“Ok, will do”, he responded cheerily, and he couldn’t stop himself laughing when the nurse quickly finished his checks and left, evidently desperate to get out of the room. Harry looked up and his partner was tidying up some things around the room.

“The Weasley’s should be descending soon”, he stated, his voice devoid of emotion.

Harry wasn’t fooled by the lack of tone, in fact it only served to highlight that something was amiss, because in reality that statement should have been followed by a very Snape like sneer. He frowned, “What’s wrong? Did you fall out with them?”, he asked, really hoping he wasn’t going to have to spend the next few years having awkward dinners.

Severus huffed, “No, despite my best efforts, they continue to try to be …nice”, he said the last word as if it was some sort of parasite.

“Ok, then what? Have they done something to upset you?”, he asked.

“No, it is nothing”, he replied, looking away and pretending to organise the clothes on the dresser.

“Severus”, Harry warned, putting a little steel into his voice, “Just because I am ill does not mean I won’t find a way to punish you for keeping things from me. Do you really want to spend the next month telling everyone you can’t go anywhere because you are grounded?”.

His submissive blew out a breath, but turned back to him, “Charlie has been bringing an acquaintance with him when they come to visit. He is a Bloodline submissive”.

Harry was surprised at that, “Is he a Slytherin?”, he asked, and his submissive shook his head, “I thought you said they were rare outwith Slytherin?”.

The other man nodded, “They are”, he told him, frowning, “Apart from you, I only know of two Ravenclaw’s and now one other Gryffindor”, he motioned is hand, clearly indicating he meant Charlie’s partner, “under the age of fifty who have the Bloodline. Of course there may be more, but they are not known. I am now starting to wonder whether there may in fact be more than we thought, and it is simply that they haven’t connected with another Bloodline in order to release their own”, he mused.

Harry frowned again, “Why has it bothered you that he is a submissive? We have been around other submissive’s before and it hasn’t bothered you much?”, he asked, but before the other man could interject Harry suddenly had a thought, “Wait, how do you know he is a submissive?”, he demanded, narrowing his eyes slightly.

His own submissive swallowed slightly, and looked down to avoid his Dominant’s stare, “Apparently my magic is around you. He felt it the moment he came near your room”.

Harry pursed his lips, “You have a terrible habit of trying to put your ownership onto me. I do believe that is my role”, he warned, his voice dropping slightly into a darker tone.

His submissive crossed his arms, looking up at him with fire in his eyes, “Well, excuse me for feeling a little threatened because my Dominant decides to try and off himself in front of me”, he snapped, his voice loud and angry.

Harry was taken aback at the strength of his reply, and he realised how stupid he had been. Of course the other man was going to be on edge, and Harry should have recognised that. He held out his hand, “I’m sorry baby, come here”, he ordered. Severus huffed, but did as he was ordered, coming to sit on the bed next to him. “I know you are a little threatened, and I should have taken that into consideration, I am sorry. I promise you though that I am back”, he paused, allowing the other man to sigh and nod, “And considering the things I have just been through, which all centred on you, do you really think I could possibly have any remote interest in another submissive?”.

Severus gazed at him for a moment, and then seemed to relax, “I know”, he then paused, “Sir?”, he began, coughing awkwardly.

“Yes?”, Harry queried, narrowing his eyes.

Severus swallowed, “Well, I may not exactly have been overly friendly on their last visit”.

Harry shook his head, but couldn’t help laughing, “I am your Dominant. I will fix it”.

The other man nodded, looking relieved that Harry wasn’t going to punish him. He thought for a second, “I cannot help my magic around you, however”.

Harry laughed, pulling him down to lie on the bed, before leaning over him, and kissing him gently, “I know”, he told him, then lowered his voice into a teasing Dominant tone, “however, you really need a good hard lesson on where exactly your place is in this relationship”.

Severus’ breath hitched slightly at that, “Yes, Master”, he replied gently.

The reply quickly shook Harry out of his teasing mode, and he looked at the other man seriously. “Are you still feeling compelled to call me that?”.

Severus swallowed, “I have noticed it a couple of times when you have been particularly Dominant. I can feel myself sort of slipping into a more compliant headspace, and there is almost a compulsion to address you formally”.

“That doesn’t sound good, Severus. I barely even put on a Dominant tone. We seriously do not understand the ramifications of this or how far this is even going to go”, he stated, feeling himself suddenly a little on edge.

“Sir, we have agreed to go on holiday after Christmas, so might I suggest that we limit the Bonding to this period, with the agreement that we release me before going on to the community? I personally need the connection right now, and I suspect you do as well. I would also like to explore this more in depth, even from an academic perspective”, he told him meaningfully.

Harry really wasn’t sure. He didn’t like the potential side effects of the spell, but on the other hand he felt like they needed this, to be able to truly settle. A part of him was screaming to keep the bond in place, and it was a difficult part to ignore. The fact that they were putting a time limit on it seemed to help ease his concerns, that way nothing could go too far. “Ok, but we release it straight after the holiday”, he stated fiercely, and Severus nodded, his shoulders relaxing at the news. Harry leaned down to kiss him again, and then smirked ominously, “But that means”, he growled gently, “that you have to stay my good little slave boy for at least another three weeks. You wouldn’t want to incur your Master’s wrath, now would you?”.

Severus shivered beneath him, “No, Master”, he replied submissively.

Harry dragged his hands up and pinned them above his head, “I’m going to enjoy having my sexy slave boy completely at my mercy for the next three weeks. Alone, without anyone to save him”, he told him darkly. His submissive’s eyes flashed with desire, and his mouth parted slightly, the end of his tongue coming out to lick his top lip unconsciously. Harry purposefully and very slowly dragged his eyes down his submissive’s body, drinking in every curve of it, showing the other man that he belonged to him. Severus’ cock was straining in his trousers, and Harry smirked, looking back at him with dark amusement. “You better get used to that thing not getting much release. I will be keeping you in chastity for most of the holiday. I will probably be keeping you bound for parts of it too, and I like the thought of you in manacles. My naked slave boy, serving his Master, obedient and subservient”. He used his free hand to snake up his top, and place his hand around the collar, before leaning in to kiss him firmly, pouring his ownership into it.

The other man whimpered, his face flushing with desire, and his pupils blown wide, “Please, Master”, he pleaded, and Harry guessed he wasn’t actually sure what he was begging for.

“You beg ever so prettily”, Harry told him, and watched as Severus huffed out an aroused breath. “However, stop it, because you are making me horny and you know I don’t have the strength to do much about it. You heard the nurse’s orders”.

Severus gazed up at him through hooded eyes, “Master”, he teased in a heated breathy voice, and adopting on an overly submissive tone that he knew would go straight for Harry’s cock “Your slave is here to see to all your needs, perhaps you would allow him to pleasure you with his mouth, or he could ride you gently”, he finished.

Harry groaned, but he liked the idea of Severus riding his cock in a place where they could be so easily caught. They didn’t have long, because the Weasley’s were on their way, but now that Severus had implanted the image, there was no way he could stop now. “Put up silencing and locking spells”, he ordered, and Severus obeyed without protest. Harry lay back down, “Now Strip, I want to see all of you”, he commanded, lowering his tone.

Severus groaned softly, “Yes, Master”, he replied, and then began removing his clothes. He watched as each piece of clothing removed, revealed another patch of his gorgeous submissive. By the time he was fully naked they were both achingly hard, and panting softly. “Lie next to me and prepare yourself”, he demanded.

Severus flushed but did as he was ordered. He lifted his legs, and after incanting a lubrication spell, he slid his finger inside. Harry leaned up onto his elbow to watch him, painfully aroused watching him open himself up in order to ride his cock. “Fuck you are literally the hottest thing I have ever seen”, he breathed out.

Severus moaned gently, “Thank you, Master”, he panted, sliding in a second finger. Harry couldn’t deny that being called Master, and knowing he owned the other man was incredibly hot. It was like his deepest darkest fantasies had suddenly come to life. By the time he was on his fourth finger, Severus was leaking precum. He pulled his fingers out, and then lay awaiting orders. Harry ran his fingers down his chest, staring at the beautiful man below him. “Sir?”, he asked tentatively, and Harry looked at him in question, “Will you hold me down, I want to know what it feels like”.

Harry was confused for a second, and then he realised he meant the bond. It wasn’t his own magic, but that of the bond, so it wouldn’t impact on his health. He thought of his Partner being unable to move, and the tiny gasp from the body below him, indicated that it had worked. He brushed his fingers over his nipples for a few seconds, and the other man moaned almost painfully. It was clear he was beyond aroused. He released him, and then watched as the other man shuddered, his eyes now glassy as he surrendered to his submission.

“Ride me boy. I want to feel you on my cock”, he commanded, before lying down.

His submissive immediately knelt up, spelled off Harry’s pyjama trousers, and maneuvered himself over his body, until Harry’s cock was nudging at his backside. Without waiting, he lifted himself up, and then grasping his Dominant’s cock, he eased himself down gently onto it. Harry watched as his cock vanished inch by inch inside the other man, groaning at how aroused the simple act could make him.

The elder man dropped his eyes, and then looked up submissively at him, “May I be allowed to ride you now, Sir?”, he asked, and Harry groaned, feeling the desire curl in his belly at how unbelievably submissive his partner was right now.

“Yes, boy, show me how much you want to be an obedient Pet”, he told him. Severus began to move, though he kept the movements gentle, not wanting to tire out his Dominant. “Put your hands behind your back”, he commanded. Harry then used the bond to hold them in place behind his back. It was easy to do. He simply thought of what he wanted to happen and it did.

Severus moaned, his cock pulsating out in front of him as he obeyed, and his movements stuttered slightly, before he regained his composure and began to move in circles. Harry watched the other man ride him, wearing his collar, with his hands bound behind his back simply on his whim. It was a powerful feeling to have the other man so completely submissive to him in that moment.

“Take me to the edge boy”, he demanded, “And you are not allowed to touch yourself, so if you want to come you better do it on my cock alone, and before I do”.

His submissive panted heavily, his eyes drifting closed at the order, as he started to move a little faster. After a while, he was beginning to sweat, “Oh God, Master, I really need to come”, he begged, “Please”.

“I am nearly there”, Harry choked out, his own arousal making it difficult to think straight. “Fuck my cock boy”. Severus whined, and his movements sped up a little more. “Come”, Harry commanded, just as he himself was about to go over the edge, and then he let go. He watched through a haze as his submissive bucked on his cock, coming hard, his head thrown back in abandoned ecstasy.

“Dear Merlin on a cracker”, Harry said, gazing up at his submissive, once he had calmed down.

Severus’s lips quirked, “Indeed”, he panted for a few seconds longer, and then Harry realised he had not released his arms. He did so, and Severus brought them round to the front and eased himself off. He cleaned them up and then sat down next to him. “I have never felt anything like that”, he told him, indicating the bond magic, “I was completely immobilised”.

“Was it ok?”, he asked, a little worriedly.

“If it had been anyone else, it would have given me nightmares. I was completely at your mercy. You could have done anything to me, and I would simply have had to accept it”. He must have noticed Harry’s worried face because he smiled, “But with you it was simply arousing. I wanted to be at your mercy”, he blushed, “I trust you Harry, and that is the only reason I want to explore the bond further. With even a slight doubt you would abuse my trust, I would be ensuring you released the bond right away, but I feel safe with you, and I would like to explore my submission and our dynamic a little more whilst we have the chance. I would not be averse to you immobilising me again”, he smirked.

Harry never failed to be winded by the amount of trust the other man placed in him. He couldn’t imagine ever abusing that trust or willingly hurting the other man. He knew he had hurt him with his sacrifice but if he had been presented with any other choice he would have taken it in a heartbeat.

They didn’t have long to sit around and chat. Severus was forced to get dressed quickly, as the Weasley’s were due soon. Harry was a little worried that he might be feeling a bit vulnerable, but as he would be able to stay next to him the entire time, it wasn’t too much of a concern. The Weasley clan flew in with their trademark high energy bustle. Molly hugged him tight, crying on his shoulder messily. Arthur patted him on the shoulder, and then began to ask about the purpose of “screwing drivers”, before he was berated by his wife. Fred and George eagerly told him about their new venture into creating Fred his leg, which he brandished at him proudly, telling him he had already been asked out by three girls who were impressed by his bravery. Bill and Percy thankfully hadn’t been able to come, and he would be visiting with Ron and Hermione separately later on. Charlie brought his friend, Roark, who gazed at him with slight awe, and then nervously at Severus, but generally stayed quiet and close to Charlie the entire time. Overall, it was noisy and overwhelming, and Harry could quickly feel himself drooping. The moment he yawned, Severus, whom had spent most of the visit scowling from the seat next to him, which he refused to give up, to the chagrin of Molly, shouted at them all that the visit was over, and ushered them, huffing with indignation, out of the room.

Harry had another nap, and shortly after, Charlie knocked on the door, to ask if he could visit with him privately. Harry smiled, suspecting he knew what this was about. “Severus, can you go and visit with Ron and Hermione and tell them I’ll be along soon?”. Whilst it was phrased as a question, it was clear that it was an order. Severus nodded, and then swept out of the room, managing to make it look dramatic and imposing, even without his cloak.

“Grab a seat, how can I help?”, he asked gently.

Charlie took a breath, and it was obvious he was slightly nervous, “I hope you don’t mind, but Roark has been filling me in on Bloodlines. I confess I did not know much about it, but from what I understand from him, you and Severus are Bloodlines?”, he queried, clearly unsure whether he was offending them.

Harry was a little annoyed that someone he did not know had shared his private information, but he guessed that Roark must trust Charlie, in order to tell him. He smiled, “Yes, although I would prefer if you keep that information private”.

“Yes, of course. Don’t worry, I have no intention of telling anyone. The only reason that he told me was because Severus seemed to take a particular dislike to him, and there didn’t seem to be a clear reason. I knew Severus was going through a lot so I would never say anything but I was annoyed at the way that he was speaking to him”, he admitted, blushing, and it was obvious that he was protective over the other man. “Roark confessed to me what he was, and why Severus was being difficult with him”.

Harry smiled, “Yes, Severus will be apologising for that shortly”, he told him.

Charlie shook his head, “There is no need”.

“Of course there is”, he continued, “If anyone dared speak to Severus like that, well, there wouldn’t be much of them left standing”, he smirked, and Charlie snorted, “He will apologise because Roark didn’t deserve it, and he knows his behaviour reflects on me”. He paused, “However, my guess is that is not what you are really here for. If I had to guess, I would say that you want to have a relationship with Roark?”, he asked, and Charlie nodded, “Are you a Dominant?”, he asked.

Again, the elder wizard nodded, “Yes, that is how we met. However, what concerns me is that I don’t know if I am going to be able to give him what he needs if he is a Bloodline. Is there anything I should be aware of?”

Harry thought about that for a moment, “Charlie, Roark is the best one to tell you whether you can give him what he needs. Every submissive is different.”, he paused thinking, “I know that Severus has had relationships with non-Bloodlines”, Charlie continued to look at him expectantly, “I think what you need to be aware of is that he is a submissive to the core. If he chooses to share that with you, it’s not something that can really be turned on and off, and it would be unfair to ask him simply to scene. You need to be prepared to live as a constant Dominant, submissive couple. Other than that, he is his own submissive, and he will know what he needs”.  

Charlie nodded, contemplating that, “You know I would never have pictured either of you in that kind of lifestyle, or even in a relationship, but seeing you together, and the way that he has cared for you, I can sort of see it now”, he told him. Harry smiled, but did not reply. “When Roark told me about being a Bloodline I was a little shocked, and I don’t truly understand the whole ‘magic marking’ thing. I suppose it was that which made me nervous. It is not something I can be involved in, and I don’t really know if it is things that he needs in the relationship”.

Harry thought about it for a moment, “It’s difficult for me, Charlie, to know what the difference is between Bloodline and non-Bloodline relationships, because Severus has been my only real relationship, and I don’t ever plan to have any others. When a Bloodline puts their magic around their partner it is really a signal to other Bloodlines that they are very possessive at the moment, and not able to manage their reactions very well.”, he paused for a moment, “I suppose I would have to say, from experience, both myself and other Bloodlines that I know, that we are generally possessive of our partners. Dominants more so, but submissive’s as well, and when we are threatened, whatever the reason may be, our Bloodlines mark the partner. Severus’ Bloodline is settled; therefore it rarely happens for him, however, this has been an extreme situation, and he needs the security of marking me”, he chuckled, “Though, to be honest I think it is probably easier to have a relationship with a Bloodline submissive than a Bloodline Dominant if you aren’t one yourself.”. Charlie looked at him curiously, “I am beyond possessive and can be rather demanding, and from what I understand this is quite normal for Bloodline Dominants in a relationship, and I doubt that a non-Bloodline would be truly able to handle that. There are also circumstances, though rare, which cause me to be extremely strict, and this necessarily puts strain on the relationship, and a lot of pressure on the submissive. Most submissive’s would have difficulty in understanding my needs, or the reasons for this, and I have been lucky in that Severus does”.

Charlie nodded, though he was frowning slightly, as he considered the information. “Charlie, in the end it’s really about you being a couple first. It is the people in the relationship that are important; far more than the dynamic. If you care for each other and your dynamics mesh, it should make no difference whether you are a Bloodline or not. Severus is the love of my life, but it is not his submission that makes that so, it is him. I feel safe with him, and cared for. I honestly couldn’t imagine anyone in the world making me happier than he does, and if our dynamic wasn’t there that wouldn’t change.”, he paused, smiling, “We are just lucky Charlie. We get to have everything that a relationship has, with the added bonus of having sexy submissive’s obeying our every word”, he teased, and was gratified when the other man laughed, looking a lot less anxious than he had minutes before.

Severus knocked on the door, and Harry motioned for him to come in, “Close the door”, he commanded gently, but it was clear it was an order. Severus obeyed without question. “Come here”, he ordered, a hint of warning in his tone, and whilst his submissive’s eyes widened, he didn’t try to avoid it. He came to sit on the bed, and surveyed them both shrewdly. “I want you to assure Charlie that you will apologise to Roark. He didn’t deserve it, and you know I would never allow it to happen to you”, he stated. Severus kept his face impassive but he nodded. Harry placed his hand on top of his gently, “Charlie wants to pursue a relationship with Roark, but he is concerned about the fact that he isn’t a Bloodline. You’ve had relationship with non-Bloodlines, is there anything he should be aware of?”, he asked.

Severus frowned as he thought, “I would have to say that the relationships with Bloodlines tend to be a bit more intensive than with non-Bloodline Dominants. It is not to say that either is better or worse, simply different. If I consider my relationships, the only thing I would say now, through experience, is that Bloodline submissive’s do tend to crave more boundaries and rules than the average submissive. It is in our Blood history that we were technically owned in the past and this lingers in our inheritance”, he did not make any indication in his speech that it was something which was very much live for him at the moment, “All other Bloodline submissive’s I have known have been like this, and I thought that I did not need that level of Domination, however I have been proven incorrect. You may have to consider whether you are strict enough for a Bloodline submissive, as despite how well the rest of your dynamic might mesh, and how much it is not required in the short term, in the long-term, the submissive is likely to crave it, and begin to try to push you into it”. Charlie nodded, clearly thinking it over. They talked for a while longer, and he could see that whilst he was clearly less stressed, he also had a lot to think about.

When he left, Harry pulled his partner in for a kiss, “Thank you for being so good with him”, he said, “My boy is so well behaved”, he teased, “I’m sure he deserves a reward at some point”. Severus snorted, and kissed him again, “Do you think they will be ok?”, he asked.

Severus pursed his lips, and shrugged, “Every submissive is different, however, even though I could never consider having a relationship with anyone else, I know now that if I had that choice I probably couldn’t have one in which the Dominant isn’t a Bloodline. I have experienced what it is like to have a true Bloodline relationship, and how much I need the more intensive dynamic, however, that could simply just be you, rather than a Bloodline aspect”, he thought further for a moment, “I was too young with Larkin for that to really count, but I do know that Adducere was stricter and more intensive than any of the other partners I have been with, and you, well you are in a league of your own”, he smirked, “but it is telling that of all the relationships I have had, the only ones I consider to have met my needs have been with Bloodlines”, he sighed, “Perhaps I am mistaken. Perhaps, when it comes to Roark, he will not need that level of Domination”. Harry felt a little sad, and wondered whether he should have warned Charlie about it. He didn’t want him to go through any heartbreak because he did not prepare him. “Sir, perhaps I could chat to Roark, and give him some space to discuss his feelings?”.

“I am not sure that Charlie has told him about his feelings yet”, he returned, a little unsure.

Severus laughed, “Do not worry, Roark has made it very obvious he has designs on Mr Weasley; therefore I can approach him from that angle”.

Harry nodded, pleased that his submissive was going to support them, “Yes, you can talk to him when you go to apologise”, he commanded, and Severus huffed.

His submissive then took him to meet with Ron and Hermione, and left them alone for an hour whilst he went to speak to Roark. They talked for a while, avoiding the issue of her being unable to get pregnant, but when Harry eventually asked her, she cried brokenly in his arms. He held her, and allowed her to cry out her sorrow, but when she was finished, she began to speak about the future with more hope, and as usual, by the time he left, they were laughing and joyful, knowing that they could get through anything together.

Severus had ended up having a rather in-depth conversation with Roark, and by the end he wasn’t sure if he was going to pursue a relationship with Charlie. It turned out that Roark had previously had a relationship with a male Bloodline and then had two relationships with female non-Bloodline Dominant’s that had left him unsatisfied. He had thought that it was perhaps because they were women, and perhaps a male was what he needed, and it was that which was lacking in the relationship. However, the more they talked, the more he realised that it was that the non-Bloodlines hadn’t been strict enough. He was incredibly attracted to Charlie, but he was worried that it would simply leave him unsatisfied again. The whole situation, whilst it left him feeling sad for Charlie, helped to calm Harry’s own insecurities. He knew he was stricter than when he had first started a relationship with Severus, and at times he thought that perhaps he was continuing to get a little stricter. He often worried that he was perhaps pushing the other man into something he didn’t want, considering that at the beginning he had been adamant he did not like a lot of rules. However, now he realised that it was perhaps natural within their type of dynamic, and he was pleased that Severus had realised himself, that without it he was left unsatisfied. Harry could stop worrying so much, and just allow himself to go with it.

The next week was a bit crazy. He saw the Weasley’s regularly. Albus and Kingsley came to visit, and at one point Adducere and Ben, and even Hagrid popped in once, but generally people left him to recuperate. Harry figured that it was more than likely his submissive’s doing, as he had heard the firecall more than once, and some rather Snape like threats being given. Harry didn’t even try to argue with him; he was drained and wanted peace. He also wanted to just spend time with his submissive, and enjoy the pampering that was offer.

They were to be honoured in a grand ceremony, two days before Christmas, and there would be a giant party that evening, only for his and Severus’ friends and family. Harry hadn’t yet been out into wizarding society, and he decided that other than the ceremony, he would not be going out. People were going crazy with the news. There were enormous street parties, and celebrations, and he was on practically every page in every paper. He didn’t want fame, and with the way he was feeling he felt sick at the thought of being crowded by sycophants. Of course, the papers had found out about his relationship, and Harry suspected that it was one of the hospital staff who had leaked it. Depending on which paper, they were either hailing Severus as a dashing hero, brave and selfless, that Harry had fallen head over heels for, or painting him as an unscrupulous dark figure who had taken advantage of a helpless student. Severus assured him he couldn’t care less, but Harry was grateful that they wouldn’t be anywhere near wizarding London for months. They would be spending Christmas day at the Burrow, and then were secretly port-keying to Severus’ mystery holiday destination for ten days. They would then be spending at least the next two months at the community, glamoured. Again, only Kingsley and Albus would know where they were, and Kingsley was doing his utmost to ensure their privacy. As Severus had suspected, his ownership had been automatically recorded at the ministry, but Kingsley had managed to alter it before anyone saw it. Harry couldn’t imagine the uproar if the papers found that out.

Harry slept a lot when he first came out of hospital but by the night before the ceremony he was feeling more like himself. The medi-wizard had visited him earlier that evening, and told him he was making excellent recovery. He was still banned from using much magic, but he could begin to engage in more physically intensive activities, and Harry knew exactly what was first on the agenda.

Harry had been feeling particularly Dominant and demanding all day. He had refused any visitors and had shut off the floo. He had bought Severus a leather sleeveless top to go with his shorts, and he had ordered him to wear them shortly after lunch. He had attached the leash to his collar, and then made him stand in the middle of the Living room for half an hour, in the ‘Present’ pose. His cock was straining the leather shorts, and his cheeks were flushed with arousal, as his Dominant stared at him. Harry then had him kneel on the floor next to his feet for an hour, whilst he read the tv. He would occasionally reach down to run his fingers through his hair, or pull him up for a bruising kiss, but otherwise he ignored him for the most part. Severus was forbidden from talking. He was in full submission, and he knew the rules. When he required his attention he had to bring his forehead to the floor and await acknowledgment. Harry had taken him to the toilet when he had asked and helped him to pee, not allowing him to touch his penis. His penis belonged to him, and Severus had not protested. He had also spent some time feeding him from his hand, and again the other man took it without flinching. Harry thought back to the last time they had done this, when it had been used as a punishment. Severus had found it humiliating and testing, and it had signified how difficult it was for his submissive to trust him. Every step had been a fight, and a source of mortification for his submissive. Now, however, his partner merely obeyed without protest, and Harry could see he was aroused and surrendering to his submissive headspace. It showed how far they had truly travelled together, and every time Harry thought he couldn’t possibility love the other man any fiercer, he fell for him just a little more.

Harry then gave him a list of chores, and would occasionally come in to inspect his progress. When he would appear, his submissive would immediately go to his knees, and await his Dominant’s permission to continue. Harry would often watch him, and for the first time since he had returned, the elder wizard looked relaxed, and he could visibly see the stress lifting from him. They both needed this. Harry needed to feel the control, and have his submissive obey him completely, and Severus needed to surrender to his submission, and be brought back under the control of his Dominant.

Harry came up behind him whilst he was washing the dishes. His partner had been lost in his submission, and had not noticed Harry appear. He grasped his buttocks firmly, before pushing himself against the other man’s back, and snaking his hands round the front. Severus sighed gently, and leaned back against him.

“I love you”, Harry told him warmly, laying his head on his shoulder.

Severus let out a breath of satisfied air, “I love you too, Sir”.

“Are you almost done with your chores?”, he asked.

“I should be finished in about ten minutes, Sir”, he stated, his voice soft and submissive.

Harry hummed his approval, “Good, because I am feeling much more energised today, and I think it is about time I reminded you of your place”, he told him.

His submissive’s breath hitched slightly, “Yes, Sir”.

“Good, now hurry up and finish”, he commanded, before stepping back. Before he left he pushed his partner forward, forcing him to grab onto the sink for balance, and then swatted him a few times. “Tonight you are getting the cane”, he commanded, and the other man sucked in a breath, “I am going to mark you as mine”, he growled slightly in warning, “Do you have any objection you would like to voice?”, he stated dangerously.

“No Master”, he whispered softly.

“Good, now finish and come through to my office”, he commanded, before walking away.

His partner was through in less than ten minutes, and by then Harry was organised. Severus’ eyes widened as he entered the room. In the middle of the room was a suspension harness, and he swallowed thickly on catching sight of it, before quickly coming to kneel at his partner’s feet, with his eyes down. It had taken three owls to deliver the harness, and Albus had been present when it arrived. The headmaster had asked what it was, laughing genially, and Harry had simply responded with ‘wouldn’t you like to know’, and winking. He had been internally pleased when the other man had blushed slightly, and quickly changed the topic. Severus had not asked what it was, as he had long ago learned that Harry would tell him if and when he needed to know.

Harry grasped his hair and pulled his head back firmly, before leaning down to kiss him, making sure to tug harshly at his hair as he did so. His submissive whimpered slightly but kissed him back with just as much passion. “Drop your shorts, and over my desk”, he commanded.

Severus stood, and did as he was ordered, until his backside was ready and waiting for his Dominant’s cane. Harry stepped up behind him, and brushed his hand over the white cheeks, watching as goosebumps rose upon the skin as he did so. Harry was going to give him no warm up. He only wanted to see the clear cane stripes. Severus was far enough in his submissive headspace that he was not clenching his buttocks, and was remaining compliant and silent as he waited.

“Prepare yourself”, he demanded, his voice firm. He watched the other man take a breath and then settle himself. Harry lined up the cane, and after a few test swings, he pulled it back and snapped it against his buttocks. His submissive cried out with the pain, but unlike last time, this time he remained in place. Harry moved it slightly lower, and repeated the action, and again Severus cried out. Harry placed four more parallel stripes on his buttocks, until the other man was beginning to moan with arousal mixed in with the pain. Deciding he was going to take it one step further this time, he placed the cane at the top of the legs. Severus sucked in a breath, and whimpered involuntarily. Harry snapped it against the skin, and Severus reared up slightly, before quickly resuming his position.

“Please, Sir”, he begged, “Not there”.

Harry stepped forward and grasped him by the hair, pulling him up. “You are mine. You and your body belong to me to do with as I please. You will take what I give you and you will thank me for it. Do not make me have to repeat myself”, he demanded.

Severus moaned, desperately trying to keep his eyes lowered, before Harry released him and he resumed his place. Harry decided to use the bond to hold him in place for the final stripe, and he placed it just below the last one. His partner was now panting, evidently turned on by being so helpless to his Master’s will. Harry tapped it a few times against the skin, simply to prolong the agony of waiting, and then pulled it back and whipped it against the top of his thighs. His submissive cried out, but whether it was pain or pleasure it was difficult to know.

“On your knees”, he commanded, feeling aroused beyond belief. He released the other man, who turned and dropped to his knees. Harry pulled out his cock, and watched as his submissive eyed him with hunger. “Open”, he demanded, his tone leaving no room for disobedience, before stuffing his cock into the waiting hole, which was hot and wet, and perfect. Severus sucked him with his usual skill, and Harry knew it wouldn’t take long for him to release. “Look at you boy, on your knees, your shorts around your ankles, my collar marking you as mine, my cane marks striping your arse, and my cock in your mouth”, Severus moaned around his cock, and Harry gasped, “Imagine what your friends and ex-colleagues would think of you?”, he asked rhetorically, “Perhaps I should invite them over to see what an obedient boy looks like. I’d keep you on your knees, or on my cock, and you’d simply beg for more, wouldn’t you”, he asked, his tone low and dangerous.

“Mmmhmm”, the other man replied, his eyes closed as he pictured it in his head.

Harry looked down to see that his submissive’s cock was angry and wet, and he smirked darkly. “You’re my little toy aren’t you? My toy, my slave, to use any way I want”. Severus nearly screamed around his cock, as his own bounced below him. Harry couldn’t stop himself from coming at the sensations, and he shoved his cock deep into his mouth and down his throat.

“Strip”, he commanded, as he pulled out and panted through the aftershocks. The other man obeyed, and then stood with his head and eyes bowed as he awaited instructions. Harry brushed his hand over his sensitive cock, and he jumped, before circling him and admiring the perfectly aligned cane marks. Harry then set about preparing him for the suspension harness. He cuffed him into his wrists and ankle cuffs, and then secured his arms behind his back. He then placed a ball gag into his mouth and attached a full face harness. He then wound three separate thick leather pieces around his body, and then one on to each thigh, with hooks in the back which would attach to the suspension. “On your stomach”, he ordered, pointing to the floor below the suspension. He hooked each ankle cuff to each of the thigh hooks, and then brought the harness down. He clipped each hook onto the harness, including the facial harness, and then tugged the pulley until he was suspended in the air. It was designed to be used with magic but, the pulley was a backup, as Harry couldn’t risk using his magic too often at the moment. He didn’t want to ruin this by being overly tired.

He stared at Severus who was now eye level with him, and who was blinking slowly, though he already looked slightly hazy. “I want you to close your eyes, however if you are uncomfortable at any point I want you to blink rapidly at me. Blink twice if you understand”. Severus obeyed, and Harry smiled. “Now Pet, I can use the bond to hold you in place, but it is up to you. You will still be able to blink. I want you to blink twice for yes, and three times for no”. Severus very clearly and deliberately blinked twice, and Harry ran his hands through his hair in praise. “Ok, close your eyes”, he commanded, and then used the bond to immobilise him.

Harry sat on the couch and watched over his charge like a hawk. He wanted to give the other man the time to be completely free of all responsibilities and thought, and to feel completely under Harry’s control. He had been through so much and he deserved to be able to let go for a while. Harry left him for nearly an hour, and he watched as over time the tension released completely from his submissive’s body language. Whilst he was immobilised, he could still see his shoulders relax minutely with the bond.

At the end of the time, Harry made sure the lights were low, and then walked up to him slowly, “Ok, Pet”, he said gently, “You can open your eyes when you are ready”. Severus obeyed, and gazed at him with complete openness and trust. His eyes were clear and tension free, and it was beautiful to see. Harry placed his hand under his chin. “You are mine”, he stated, his tone formidable yet barely above a whisper. “I am going to show you who you belong to. You are going to open yourself up for me, and I will own you”. His submissive’s eyes darkened with arousal, and Harry stared him down, until he dropped his eyes subserviently.

Harry lowered the pulley until he had easy access, and then admired the spread legs, and visible opening. He lubricated his fingers, and then without warning he began pushing one finger inside. Harry had released him from the bond, and he jerked slightly in the suspension. He opened him up, pushing his fingers deep inside him, watching as his knuckles disappeared into the waiting heat. All that could be heard were soft muffled whimpers around the ball gag. When he was open, Harry pushed down his trousers and underwear, and then leaned forward and unhooked the ankles from the thigh holders. Grasping his waist, he lined up his cock, nudging it at Severus’ entrance and then began pushing in. The elder wizard groaned around the gag, and Harry moaned aloud at the pleasure of finally being inside his submissive. He played with him for a while, needing to feel the control over his partner. Harry fucked him slow and deep, pulling almost completely out and then pushing slowly back until he was completely buried inside him. Severus tried to move at times and he could occasionally hear a frustrated grunt. Harry leaned forward and kneaded the striped skin, knowing they would still be sensitive. The other man gasped, and Harry smirked. Eventually, unable to deny himself any longer, he grasped his waist harshly, and quickened his pace, until he was plunging in and out without reprieve. Severus was gaping and whining, his hole flexing continuously around his cock.

“I’m going to come soon. You will have one chance to come, so if you are not ready then that is tough”. Harry had not allowed him to release since the day in the hospital, over a week earlier, yet his submissive had pleasured him daily, with his mouth and his hole, so he was bound to be desperate to come. Harry could feel his orgasm building up, and he wanted to feel the other man come before him. “Come”, he ordered, and as if Severus’ cock was an extension of his will, Severus released immediately, screaming around his gag, his entire body jerking in its bonds. Harry watched him release, feeling his hole clench onto his as he did, which was more stimulation than Harry could handle. He released himself, plunging into his submissive, and screaming through an intensive orgasm.

Harry had claimed his submissive again, mastered his body and his submission, and with it he felt renewed. It signified the start of the next chapter of their life together. One where there was no Dark Lord, and no hiding. They were an open known couple now. Free from expectations or the demands of others. Free to just be them, and start to have the life they desired. Harry had never felt such freedom or hope in his entire life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to add in one random last chapter with them at the night out to get other character's reactions to them, and briefly on holiday x
> 
> I do have ideas for a sequel bit it won't be right away and I may do one shots etc as I have discussed before..I do feel a bit sad coming to the end though haha xx


	40. It has been a lot of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dedicating this chapter to all those who have continued to comment and encourage me through the last ten months. Without your comments I would have given up months ago. This was my first real fanfic, and I never realised just how much work goes into creating a story. It takes so much time and effort to write, and the only real reward a writer gets from posting it publicly is from the excitiement of geting a comment, and finding out what people thought of it. I would encourage those who enjoy a story to comment, even if it is just a few words, and I will certainly be more aware of this myself, and endeavour to comment. 
> 
> I feel like I have made friends whilst writing this, and I have loved sharing it with those who have continued to comment...You know who you are. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter. It was meant to be just a short finale but my brain didn't let me and it's over 14,000 words.

He couldn’t stand the screaming; he needed away from it, it was too much. Suddenly he was everywhere, hundreds of him, breaking apart in front of him. He was tearing apart, being devoured, Harry just stood there, watching him, listening to the never-ending screams of terror and pain, and he knew he had caused it.

“You killed him”, a voice said beside him, and he turned to see his mother staring at him with hard, disappointed eyes, as if she didn’t know who or what he was.

“I had to”, he returned, desperate for her not to look at him in that way. She just shook her head in disappointment. “I had no choice”, he cried desperately. Why couldn’t she understand?

“You’re a murderer”, Albus snarled, stepping out from behind his mother.

Harry could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, “I know”, he said sadly, “But I thought that was what you wanted?”.

“How could it be what I wanted?”, he barked at him, “I’m not the one that is evil. I never killed anyone”.

Severus stepped out and walked up to him, looking sad. Harry reached out to grasp him, knowing he would make it better, but the other man pulled away from him. Severus stared at him, almost looking through him. “I’m sorry Harry but I don’t think we should be together”.

“No, please”, Harry begged, and the other man shook his head again.

“I can’t be with a murderer, you know that. You are not who I thought you were”, he said, before turning and beginning to walk away.

Harry was beginning to hyperventilate. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me again”, he screamed, “Severus, please, please don’t do this, I need you”.

“Harry, wake up”. There was a soothing voice around him, but he couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. Harry twisted around, searching frantically, desperate to be with someone who would talk to him as if he wasn’t a cold-blooded killer, “Come on, wake up”.

Harry jerked awake, his entire body on alert. His stomach was churning, and he couldn’t tell whether to run away or scream. “It’s ok”, Severus soothed, “It was just a nightmare”. The elder man pulled him in close, wrapping him up in a cocoon of comfort. Harry lay for a few minutes simply breathing in the scent of his partner, clinging on to him, desperate to know he was still here and was still his.

“I’m sorry I woke you”, he said eventually.

Severus kissed his shoulder, “Never apologise for waking me, Sir. I had expected this”.

Harry turned his head, but he couldn’t see anything but an outline in the dark, “You did?”, he queried in surprise.

“Yes, you should never have had to kill. You are far too good and selfless a person to have had to bear that. Despite the fact you saved the world, it is going to play on your mind for a while. However, the fact that you are already having nightmares may be a good thing. It shows that your brain is already trying to process it. It is normal after a significant event”, he said gently.

Harry contemplated that for a moment, but the knowledge didn’t take away the overwhelming pain. “I killed someone”, he whispered. This was the first time he had really acknowledged it, or said it aloud and thought about what it actually meant.

“I know, Sir. But you saved the world”, his submissive returned.

He sighed, feeling the tears well up again, “I dreamt that you left me again. You said you couldn’t be with a murderer”.

Severus pulled him in even tighter, “I shall never leave you, no matter what”, he promised.

“I killed someone Severus. I took his life”, he croaked, and the tears began to spill down his face. “I’m a murderer”.

“You are not a murderer”, Severus said forcefully, “You are a saviour”.

Harry shifted round and pushed himself desperately against the other man, sobbing brokenly. He needed him in that moment. He felt alone and filled with unbearable pain, and he needed the strength and comfort of his partner, to make him feel whole again. He cried with abandon, and Severus merely held him close.

He cried for a long time, releasing what he needed to. He knew it wouldn’t be the only time he was impacted by it, but it took away the pain for the moment. He didn’t feel embarrassed about his tears. He knew that Severus wouldn’t judge him for it, and there was a safety in that. He felt supported and not alone.

When he was finally released from the choking hold of his pain, he pulled back slightly and leaned up to kiss his partner forcefully, thanking him simply for being there. He couldn’t imagine how painful this would have been, or how he would have coped if he had been on his own. He was surprised, however, to feel wet tear tracks on the other man’s face. “You were crying?”, he asked, gently.

Severus pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, and kissed him again, “It is difficult to see you dealing with so much pain and self-doubt, but I am thankful that you allowed me to support you”, he said gently. Harry loved when his partner lay on top of him. It made him feel safe and secure to have his weight pressing down on him.

“Thank you, Pet. I don’t think I could have managed that on my own”, he told him, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing gently at his buttocks. He was careful not to squeeze too hard, considering he had just caned the man a few hours ago. They lay like that for a while, kissing intermittently.

“Sir, I am already prepared if you would care to use my body”, he told him softly.

Harry had sent him to bed with the anal plug in, so he was already prepared. He needed to gain some control of himself, and he couldn’t think of anything he would like better than to be inside his submissive. “Yes, Pet, I would. On your back love”, he said warmly.

They made love. It was gentle and slow, but with every stroke Harry felt a part of himself building back up, and being so connected with his partner made him feel safe and whole. They finally managed to get to sleep again but the morning of the ceremony came upon them far too quickly. Severus had just provided Harry with his morning wake up call, and they were now both lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and attempting to will themselves to face a day of adoration and pointless ceremonial jibber jabber. Neither were interested in the ceremony or the resultant fame that would accompany it, and if it had just been for them, then they would have probably opted out of it. But they knew that the ceremony was not really about them, but of providing hope to the wizarding world that the Dark days were behind them, and that if in the future another threat should appear, that there would always be people willing to stand up and do the right thing. The ceremony was about honouring those who had sacrificed for the war, mourning those lost, and bringing the wizarding world together in a shared hope for future peace. Albus, Severus, and Harry were all receiving the order of Merlin First Class, whilst the order members and those who fought in the final battle were receiving the Order of Merlin Second Class. Whilst the monetary reward was nowhere near as substantial as what Harry and Severus would be receiving, it was a decent amount in itself, and would help to support the Weasleys’ and Lupin, who had limited funds.

Severus rolled over onto his side, and placed his hand onto his Dominant’s stomach, “Sir, would you like me to make you breakfast?”, he asked.

“I don’t think I could eat, I’m a bit too anxious”, he replied, before pushing his partner onto his back and leaning over him. He looked at him meaningfully, “You have no idea how proud I am going to be to see you up there, finally getting the recognition you deserve”, he told him, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Severus screwed up his nose once he had pulled back, “I could happily forego the honour”. He said the word honour in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes, “Although, it does finally mark the end to everything. After twenty years of being at the mercy of a deranged lunatic, it feels strange to be so free, and not to have to constantly worry about the next summoning, or the next order. I have lived my life fearing what he might order me to do. A large part of me believed this would never happen, and that I would be forced to end my life because of an order I could not follow through”. His submissive had not looked at him during the speech, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, as if he was trying to make himself believe that it had actually happened.

Harry ran his fingers down his chest, “You have no idea how proud I am of you, and how much I am grateful that I get to be with you here today. We have our whole life ahead of us, and I want to spend it all with you”, he told him truthfully.

Severus looked him in the eye, “Likewise”, he said softly, before leaning up to kiss him gently. When he pulled back he smirked, “However, now I am at the mercy of a very demanding Dominant. How do I get myself into these situations?”, he asked, in mock exasperation.

Harry laughed, feeling the heavy mood in the room begin to lighten, “Clearly you don’t think things through, however now you are completely at my mercy, and unfortunately I am never letting you go, so you better get used to being completely under my thumb”, he returned, smirking with just a hint of danger.

Severus rolled his eyes again, “It is clearly my own fault. I gave you far too much power over me right from the start, and now I must live with my folly”.

They eventually managed to will themselves out of bed, and Severus went to shower. Harry laid out the new formal robes he had bought them both, which his partner had not yet seen, and then joined him in the shower, which was in hindsight a bad idea, because it ended up taking three times as long as it should have.

His partner dressed him with reverence, stepping back to admire the sight of his Dominant in full ceremonial robes. He was completely naked, so Harry couldn’t fail to notice how aroused he was. Harry’s robes were fitted, but open, being connected with a clasp at his chest. They were an almost black dark green, with gold trimming that was delicate and tasteful. He paired it with a plain white shirt, and a tie which matched the robes. Severus then dressed himself, as Harry stood over him, inspecting his progress.

“Kneel with your back to me”, he ordered, when he was fully dressed, and his partner complied. Harry spelled his hair dry. He was beginning to use his magic in small amounts, as he had been advised by the doctor, and was pleased to note that he wasn’t generally tired as long as he kept the spells simple. He brushed his hands through his hair for a while, and watched as the tension in his submissive’s shoulders released as he calmed under his Dominant’s ministrations. He then pulled his hair back and secured it behind his head. He ordered his partner to stand and then circled him, pulling his robe into the perfect position, and fixing any creases.

“You look very handsome, Pet”, he told him truthfully. His partner looked healthy and fresh, the years of fear and strain absent from his complexion. He had a healthy glow that he had been missing since they had left the community, and it made him look younger and more vibrant. The robes he was wearing were high necked, which helped to cover his collar, and were buttoned down to his waist. It was fitted to his waist, hugging his curves, but separated and became loose from the waist down. They were black, but had an intricate pattern of green and silver spun through it, that shimmered when he moved. He looked almost regal in the outfit, and exceptionally powerful. “Make me proud today”, he told him firmly.

“Yes, Sir”, his submissive replied, smiling softly.

They made their way to the ceremony grounds. It was an outside venue, and there were hundreds of thousands of individuals crammed into every available space. It had been magically expanded to fit the crowd, but even still it didn’t look like there was any space to spare. Harry could feel the nerves rising in his chest, and he was having to swallow continuously to stop himself from potentially throwing up. They were ushered into position beside Albus, who was smiling at them both with unabridged pride. “My boys”, he said, his eyes twinkling with tenderness. “I was not sure I would ever get to see this day, or get to see you both so happy. You have made an old man’s life complete”, he said, in an uncharacteristic moment of openness. Knowing how much Severus would be struggling with it, he then turned away and began to chat with Kingsley, as they awaited their cue. Harry placed his hand on his back, a mixture of comfort and possession, and he could feel the other man relax against him. He spotted Hermione and Ron, who waved at them from a little away. The rest of the order would be going up after them, and then the Aurors who had participated in the final battle.

Harry was called up first, and was directed out onto a stage. The place was silent as he ascended onto the stage and walked towards the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. When the wizarding world had found out about Voldemort’s death, there was an uproar. Fudge had spent years denying his existence, and had put no effort into helping to defeat him. The entire wizarding world had rapidly descended with criticism on the British ministry, and Fudge had been outed from his post before he could blink. In order to try to claw some respect back from the rest of the world, the council had immediately made Kingsley Minister, and the wizarding world had rejoiced at finally having someone competent, and someone who had fought for them and kept them safe.

Kingsley smiled at him warmly, and asked him to kneel. He went into a semi-long speech about the sacrifices Harry had made, but was careful to make sure to hide any connection to his Bloodline. People listened with rapt attention, and you could have heard a pin drop. When he was finished Kingsley brought out the ceremonial wand, and Harry lifted his own wand, placing the tip against the one Kingsley held out.

“For services rendered to the magical community, for sacrifices beyond comparison, and for keeping the magical community safe in times of their greatest need, I award you, Mr Harry Potter, the Order of Merlin First Class. Please stand”. When Harry stood, staring out towards the faceless sea of the crowd, Kingsley affixed the medal to his dress robes. “There is no higher award in this land, and we, the magical community recognise you Mr Harry Potter, as being beyond worthy of this award”. Kingsley turned to the crowd, “I present to you Mr Harry Potter, our Protector and Saviour”. The crowd erupted into applause and screams of joy, the noise deafening. It was far too surreal to take in, and he was thankful when he was finally directed from the stage, to a private box, just off to the side of the stage where he could watch the rest of the ceremony. Albus was currently receiving the same treatment, and again the crowd erupted when he was directed from the stage. Albus joined him just as Severus was walking across the stage. He knelt as directed, and Kingsley went through his list of achievements. Harry noted that he was making sure to highlight that he had never killed during the war, and the constant threat he had been under in keeping the world safe for the last twenty years. The Minister specifically mentioned that he could not imagine what he had been through to be so ostracised by the world, who believed him to be a dark wizard, when he was fighting with every last part of himself to protect them and ensure that they and their children were safe. Harry could feel silent tears of pride roll down his cheeks, and when a hand descended onto his shoulder he looked over to see the Headmaster gazing down at him, his own face suspiciously wet.

Severus kept his face blank the entire time, even when having the medal pinned to his robes. “I present to you Mr Severus Snape, our Protector and Saviour”. Harry’s heart was in his throat, and for one interminable second the place was silent, and then the crowd erupted into cheers and applause, and Harry felt his world settle again. He didn’t know how the crowd were going to react to Severus being given the award, but the sentiment by Kingsley seemed to have turned the community in his favour. It was obvious that Kingsley had grown to respect Severus, and whilst his partner wouldn’t have admitted it, he felt the same, to the extent that Severus had invited him to his pre-party get together tonight. The only issue they come across with regards to the ceremony was that officially Severus was now registered as Severus Potter, and they were grateful that Kingsley was now Minister, as he had been able to fudge some of the documents. They were also grateful that he hadn’t even asked about why they had not reversed the bonding as yet, simply frowned, blushed slightly, and promised to fix it.

Severus joined them in the booth, and they sat together watching the rest of the ceremony. It was amazing to watch his friends and family walk onto the stage, and be honoured, and humbling to see the number of people who had risked their life to defeat the Death Eater’s. They had deliberately honoured those who had passed away during the fight, at the start of the Second-Class honours, by bringing their closest relative on stage to receive the honour. It had been deliberately completed in that order so that the day could finish on a positive note, and people would leave in high spirits.

Severus and Harry headed back to Harry’s with Ron in tow. Hermione was going to get ready with Ginny and Molly, and then would be coming over in an hour or so. Severus was going back to Hogwarts in two hours, where he would be having some pre-drinks with Albus, Minerva, Kingsley, Larkin, Adducere, and Ben, whilst Harry had also invited Dean, Neville, and Ipsum. They would then be meeting up with everyone at the party in the evening.

The mood was buoyant when they arrived back, and Severus set about setting out the snacks he had prepared earlier, whilst Harry and Ron collected the alcohol, which was clearly the most important part of the night.

“You have an office?”, Ron queried, when Harry mentioned it.

He laughed, “Yeah, do you want to see?”. Ron nodded, and the three of them traipsed through.

“Wow”, this office is amazing, he declared, when they walked in, “Good to yourself, aren’t you?”, he teased.

“I’m worth it”, Harry returned, swinging his hair back with his hand.

Ron laughed and then began walking towards the desk, “Do you both use it?”, he asked.

Harry turned, smirking towards his submissive who narrowed his eyes at him, “No, Harry is rather precious when it comes to his desk”, Severus returned, smiling innocently.

“I am pretty sure you’ve spent your fair share of time in here as well. If you weren’t using my desk what exactly were you doing?”, he asked, tilting his head as if really wanted to know the answer, and trying desperately not to laugh at the scowl that was passing across the other man’s face.

“Probably avoiding you”, he replied, “You have an annoying habit of always being there”, he returned haughtily.

“Are you telling me that you come in here without my permission?”, he asked jokingly, though there was a slight hint of danger in the reply that he was sure only Severus would pick up on. His submissive swallowed subtly.

“Seriously dude, the desk and chair are amazing. I feel like a manager or something”, Ron exclaimed and they both turned to see him sitting in the chair with his elbows on the desk and hands clasped in front of him, pretending to be thinking seriously.

Harry turned to his submissive who was gazing at Ron looking slightly green. Harry placed his hand on Severus’ back. That was often how Harry looked when he was about to scold him, and the things they had done in that chair was definitely something Ron Weasley should have no part in.

“I need to bleach my brain”, Severus whispered.

“Don’t worry I’ll take you on the desk later and wipe every nasty old memory out of it”, he promised teasingly.

“You better”, the other man returned, screwing up his nose.

“What’s in the cupboard?”, he asked, walking towards it, and he saw Severus panic and throw an undetectable locking spell on it.

“Bondage gear”, Harry returned smirking, and Ron laughed when he found the door locked. Harry had known he wouldn’t believe him, “Nah, it’s Auror stuff. It’s confidential which is why it is locked. I really need to return it now that I have quit”. Ron seemed to accept that, and he watched as his partner let out a breath of released anxiety.

“Listen, the reason that I showed you this, was I wondered if you wanted to move in here for a bit? I have the funds together if you want to start thinking about building your business, and well, we aren’t going to be here for at least two and a half months, and then we want to buy our own place. You and Hermione could save on rent money while you save or set up your business, and then we can think about what we want to do in a few months”, he told him.

“Seriously?”, Ron asked, wide-eyed. “Harry, you really don’t have to do this”.

He smiled, “Severus and I have already talked about it, and he’s in agreement. He’d also be willing to help you out with anything he can when we get back. He’s got a good head for these things”.

Ron looked like he was overcome with emotions, and he watched as Severus screwed up his nose at the possibility that the other man might cry. “Thanks Harry…and you too Severus, you have no idea what this means. I’ll have to talk to Hermione, but I can’t imagine her saying no”, he said, and then stood. “But, you’re moving in together?”, he teased, clearly trying to take the focus off himself.

They went back into the living room, and Harry went to change whilst Severus entertained. Hermione turned up not long after, and when he walked back into the living room, they were all laughing. It was amazing to see his partner so relaxed, and that they were finally getting to really see a part of who he was at the core. He reminded him at that moment, of who he had been in the community, with the ability to have real friendships, and feel at east within them.

Severus went off to change, and not long later his floo rang. When he answered, Neville came through, beaming merrily at Harry, “Harry, it’s so good to see you”, he said with enthusiasm, holding up a bottle, “I brought you…”. He trailed off, his eyes widening, and his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed continuously, “Erm, hello Professor”, he said fearfully, catching sight of the man as he came out of the bedroom.

“Mr Longbottom”, he acknowledged, a slight sneer gracing his features at the evident terror rolling off of the Gryffindor.

Harry was trying really hard not to laugh, “It’s good to see you Neville. How are things going?”, he asked gently, coming to take the bottle from him.

“Fine”, he replied in monotone, his eyes never wavering from the Potion’s Master, who was now standing with his arms crossed, and staring at him disdainfully, and with just a hint of menace. Harry knew exactly what he was doing. He knew he could still bring fear into Neville with merely a look, and he was enjoying it.

“Are you nearly ready?”, he asked his submissive, narrowing his eyes in warning, unseen by his friend.

Severus smirked, and his eyes were full of dark amusement, “Almost. I can’t find the cuff links you bought me. I was sure they were beside your whips and chains”, he said offhandedly, as if merely discussing the weather. Neville squeaked, his face turning a sickly shade of grey.

Harry contemplated that for a moment, “No, I’m pretty sure I left them next the goat entrails you leave on your bedside table”, he returned.

His submissive shrugged, “Ah well, perhaps I will just have to take someone else’s”, he returned, before staring menacingly at Neville, who was now stepping backwards towards the floo, his eyes wide with terror.

Harry laughed, “Neville, he is joking”, he told him, clasping onto his arm. “Weren’t you?”, he asked.

Severus gazed at him blankly, “I never joke”, he replied, before whipping round dramatically, and walking back into the bedroom.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing again, although he did feel a little guilty at the nauseas look on his friend’s face. “Honestly, he was joking”, he said kindly, “Come on let’s go and get the others”. He walked a slightly trembling Neville through to the other room. “Neville’s here”, he called uselessly, and Ron and Hermione shouted out a greeting.

“What’s wrong, Neville?”, Hermione asked with concern, on catching sight of his face.

“He met me”, Severus said in a dark voice behind them, causing Neville to jump forward in terror, bang into the coffee table, and fall over, sprawling gracelessly onto the floor. He didn’t move, simply lay staring up at the Potion’s Master in terror. Evidently, whilst he had developed some courage and self-assuredness since going to University, it didn’t extend to Severus Snape. When Harry turned, his submissive was smirking with clear amusement.

“Severus”, Hermione scolded, coming to help Neville up, though it was obvious that she too was amused, and trying desperately to hide it.

“I did nothing”, the Potion’s Master returned, holding up his hands. “Harry, can you help me with something?”, he asked.

He nodded at his submissive, “I’ll be through in a minute”.

“Severus”, Ron shouted as he was turning away, “You still owe me a shot. You promised at the last get together that you would have some with me on our next night out”.

“If you think you can keep up with me”, the elder man returned condescendingly, whilst walking away.

Neville was staring at them all as if they had gone mad. Hermione was helping him to sit on the couch, “Neville”, she said softly, “He’s not the same person that we knew from school. You don’t have to be afraid of him”.

Harry left Hermione trying to calm him down and went in search of his submissive. Whilst that had been undeniably amusing, Harry guessed it probably wasn’t going to be the last time that someone stared at them in disbelief, and he knew Neville wasn’t the only one afraid of his partner. It was certainly going to be an interesting night. When he entered the bedroom, his submissive was rummaging through his drawer, “That wasn’t nice”, he scolded, though he was unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“No, it wasn’t nice”, he paused, grinning, “It was fun though”.

Harry shook his head, “If you could leave one or two of my friends not shaking in their boots tonight, I would appreciate it”.

“Your brainless friends in the other room are fine, isn’t that enough?”, he asked, before smirking again, “I cannot help the fear I instil in others”.

Despite how wrong it was, it never failed to turn him on when he saw just how powerful his submissive was. He growled, and advanced towards the elder man, who immediately dropped his eyes, and placed his hands behind his back. Harry grasped his wrists, pinning them to his back, before bodily pushing him into the chest of drawers. “I want to bend you over right now and show you exactly who is boss. You are mine boy, and don’t you ever forget it”, he demanded.

“Yes, Master. I am yours”, he replied softly.

Harry kept him in place, “Now what did you call me in here for?”, he asked, his voice low.

“I would have to show you, Sir”, he replied.

Harry released him, and he turned, before immediately swooping in to kiss him firmly. Harry grasped his arms, and then without warning, turned him and pushed him onto the bed on his back. His submissive sprawled onto the bed, and stared up at him with interest, as Harry knelt onto the bed, looming over him. He stared down at him with hard eyes, and then pulled down the top of the polo neck to bush his fingers over his collar. Severus lay compliantly on the bed, closing his eyes briefly as Harry leaned down to kiss the space above his collar. His submissive moaned gently, sinking down into the bed as his Dominant kissed and nibbled at his neck. When Harry knelt back up, Severus’ eyes were already slightly blown with lust.

“So, you called me in to kiss me?”, he asked, and the other man merely nodded. Harry leaned down again, and took him in a bruising kiss, pushing his arms up and pinning them above his head. “Remember who you belong to tonight”, he told him, his voice firm, “I am allowing you to be alone without me, with two of your exes. I do not like it. Remember that you are mine, and remember how possessive I am of you”. His submissive nodded immediately, smiling softly to let him know that he understood his emotions. “I am allowing you to drink tonight”, he stopped for a second, smiling proudly as he ran his fingers again over the band of ownership, “I am putting no restrictions on your drinking. This is our night of celebration, and I want you to have fun, but you will limit your drinking until I am in the room, so I can keep an eye on you”.

Severus smiled at him warmly, “Thank you, Sir”.

Harry pulled back and unbuttoned his submissive’s trousers and then managed to shuck down his underwear. He reached down and placed the heel of his hand against his penis, and pushed one finger up between the cheeks of his arse. His submissive moaned, the sound barely above a whisper, but he looked up in confusion when there was a soft tingle of magic, and Harry suddenly pulled his hand away. “See for yourself”, he smirked.

Frowning, Severus reached down, but before he could touch his penis, he was stopped by an invisible wall. He looked up at his Dominant wide-eyed, “You put me in chastity?”, he asked in disbelief, though his voice was slightly ragged with arousal.

Harry smiled darkly, “No-one but me will be able to get anywhere near your cock or your arse tonight. The spell will recognise if you need the toilet, but otherwise you won’t be able to touch what’s mine”, he paused, pinning him to the bed with his eyes, “You didn’t think I’d let you out without me, with free reign to do what you wished?”, he asked. Severus shook his head, and dropped his eyes in supplication. Harry leaned down to kiss him again, and then helped him up, so he could tidy himself up, being forced to cast anti-wrinkle charms on his now rather creased shirt. “I see you found your cuff links”, he noted with amusement, picking them up off the dresser, and fastening them to the other man’s shirt.

“Yes, they were in your drawer next to your bondage cuffs and paddle. Shall I go and inform Mr Longbottom?”, he asked.

Harry laughed, “Perhaps you’ve scared him enough tonight?”, he queried rhetorically, and the other man bared his teeth in a wolfish grin. Harry shook his head in exasperation at his submissive, “Ok let me see you”. He stood back and admired his Pet. “You look good enough to eat”. It was true, he looked delicious. He was wearing a formal pair of black trousers, and a deep purple shirt that accented his frame, and was offset by the black polo neck underneath. His hair was tied back, and he had a healthy flushed glow about him, a combination of arousal and relaxation, “Perhaps I’ve changed my mind about letting you out tonight. Perhaps I might just tie you to my bed”.

Severus came forward to kneel down in front of him, “You may do with me as you wish, Sir”, he replied. Whenever Harry was feeling particularly possessive, Severus always managed to calm him by being fully submissive. It made him feel safe and secure in their relationship, and calmed his screaming Bloodline.

“You’re so good baby”, he said, running his hands down his cheek, “but you better get going, and enjoy your last night of freedom, because for the next two and a half months you are all mine”, he told him warmly, with just a hint of warning.

His submissive looked up at him, “I can’t wait, Sir”, he replied, truthfully.

After a dozen more kisses, he managed to let his Pet leave, and he re-joined his friends. By now, Dean, Fred, George, and Ipsum had all arrived. They all chatted and drank for a while, eating the snacks that Severus had prepared for them earlier. There was a light-heartedness in the air that Harry had never seen before, and it was another reason to add to the positives of what he had gone through, and whilst he might be troubled by nightmares for a while, it was nothing compared to having his friends and family safe and healthy. By the time they were all rather tipsy, the conversation inevitably came around to Harry and Snape.

“So, Snape?”, George asked, smirking. It was the first time they had been together since they had found out, without his partner’s presence.

“Yes?”, he asked innocently, playing dumb.

“You hated him”, Dean cut in, looking perturbed. Dean hadn’t seen them together as yet, as Severus had refused him visitation whilst Harry was recovering.

Harry laughed, “Oh, I definitely hated him”.

“Well how did you manage to go from that to going out?”, Dean asked.

Ron laughed, “They are not just going out. They’re in loooooove”, he mocked, and Harry glared at him.

He had expected Hermione to stick up for him, and berate her partner but she smiled wickedly, “It’s really rather sickening how mooshy they are to be honest”. Harry picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

“Oh God”, Ipsum cut in, looking a little grey, “He was the boyfriend you spent the entire night gushing about at the night out”, he paused, swallowing, “The one who is amazing in bed?”.

Harry blushed, but couldn’t stop himself laughing, “That would be him”. Neville squeaked again, and Fred and George made gagging noises from the other side of the room.

“Is he all Professorial in bed?”, Fred laughed, “I can imagine him being really demanding and telling you exactly what to do. Does he score you on your performance?”.

“Yes”, George nodded, “I bet you’re all submissive in bed, all yes Sir, and no Sir, and take me roughly Sir”, he mocked in a high-pitched voice.

“Fred, George”, Hermione shouted in outage, “Leave the poor boy alone. He’s got enough to put up with, with a demanding Professor in bed, so you should at least cut him some slack”. Harry threw another pillow at her, and gave her his deadliest glare, but she just winked, and stood up to pour another drink, before turning back, “However”, she mused, “They both constantly look like they want to devour each other, so I’m betting he scores quite highly in bed”, she told them, smirking. Harry spluttered, and he could tell his face was bright red, “Does he assign you homework?”, she winked. The entire room burst into peals of laughter and Harry crossed his arms in mock outrage, until Hermione handed him a gin, and then came to snuggle up beside him.

“So, tell us the truth, how did you end up going out?”, Ipsum asked.

Harry shrugged, “As you may or may not know, Severus and I were tasked with trying to find out about Death Eater activity in this small village in Scotland. Two months alone in a one bedroomed cottage, well, it’s pretty hard not to get to know each other. We realised that the images we both had of each other weren’t the whole truth. We had to trust each other to get through it safely, and we realised how we felt. It didn’t take that long to be honest”.

“So how long have you actually been together?”, Neville asked, managing to find some courage.

“Officially since August. Unofficially since about a week and a half after we got there”, he smirked, letting that sink in, to some rather horrified faces. They talked for a while longer, but Harry was careful not to give away any intimate details, though making it clear how much he loved the other man, and subtly making it clear that he wouldn’t tolerate anyone bad mouthing him.

Knowing how bad he was with tolerating his alcohol, he had been careful to only have three by the time he left the house, but he was still rather tipsy. When they made it to the hall where the party was being held, it was already in full swing. They had decided to invite all the Aurors who had taken part in the battle, so it was now much bigger than originally anticipated. Severus’ group hadn’t arrived yet, but the rest of the Weasley clan were there, and Harry spent some time mingling, before his group found an empty table and began ordering some drinks. The atmosphere was buoyant, and laughter filled the room. Some people were already quite drunk and there were a number of people on the dancefloor.

A short while later Harry felt arms slide round his waist, and he sank back into them. “Good evening, Sir”, his submissive whispered into his ear. Harry could feel his stomach tingling. He had never expected that Severus would be comfortable being so open about their relationship, and he almost felt overwhelmed with the joy that it brought.

He turned round, ignoring the gawking stares of those new to their relationship, and smiled warmly at him. “Did you have fun?”, he asked, spying Severus’ rowdy group fanning out in all directions. It was clear that Minerva and Albus were well on their way to merrily drunk, and even Lupin and Kingsley looked flushed with alcohol. The Bloodlines appeared to have grouped off together, and were laughing loudly as they stood at the bar for a drink.

“There was one missing ingredient”, he told him meaningfully, and Harry smiled, his stomach curling at the way Severus always made him feel so wanted.

“Come on, let’s go get drunk”, Harry grinned, and Severus laughed, causing more than one gasp from the table around them. Harry grasped his hand and pulled him to the bar where Adducere, Ben, Larkin, and Larkin’s new submissive were standing watching eagerly as bright purple cocktails were being concocted, which were beginning to set off miniature fireworks around them.

“Harry”, Adducere shouted warmly over the music, “Cocktail?”, he asked, and Harry nodded, laughing at the older man’s evident enthusiasm. “What about you Severus?”, Adducere asked.

His submissive gazed disdainfully at the cocktails, “A Double Talisker whisky, and I suppose we should get some shots for everyone”, he said, sliding his arms back around his Dominant.

“I’m surprised you were able to let him out on his own”, Adducere smiled. Only those who were Bloodlines were within earshot, so the conversation wasn’t inappropriate. “If I had just gone through what you had, I doubt Ben would be out of my sight for more than ten seconds”, he pulled his submissive against him, running his hands over the back of his neck.

Harry smirked, “He might have been out on his own, but he’s still under my control, aren’t you?”, he asked, craning his head round to stare darkly at his submissive.

“Yes, Sir”, he smiled, though a slight blush had crept up his face.

Adducere laughed, “I wonder if it is the same way that Ben here is still under my control. What do you think boy?”, he asked his submissive, gazing down at him warmly.

Ben swallowed, and blushed, “Perhaps, Sir”, he returned, huffing.

They all laughed, and it felt amazing to be able to talk so openly about their dynamic. For others to recognise that Severus was his and that he obeyed him. They chatted for a while, and Harry noticed the other trainees arriving, some of them waving in greeting at Harry. He felt his partner stiffen, and turned to see him shooting daggers at Davin, who had caught sight of him, and looked a little frozen.

“Boy”, he warned, “Leave him alone”.

“I have done nothing”, Severus replied innocently.

Harry turned, and shot him a dangerous look, “I have already warned you about your behaviour towards him, are you disobeying me?”, he asked.

The elder man shook his head, “No, Sir”, he then sighed, “I shall behave”, he capitulated.  

Harry pulled him forward, and planted his lips against his. He wasn’t quite sure how Severus would respond to it, in a room full of people, but it seemed he no longer cared. He kissed Harry back with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around him. It was as if the world fell away in that moment, and they explored each other as if it was all new.   

“What did I tell you?”, Hermione’s voice cut in over the music, “Sickeningly mooshy”.

Harry couldn’t stop himself laughing into Severus’ mouth, who pulled back looking affronted. He whipped his head round and glared at Hermione, but she just smiled sweetly at him. Ipsum and Dean had evidently been about to join in with the laughter, but one look at the Potion’s Master’s face, and they closed their mouths, unconsciously stepping closer to the safety of Hermione.

They spent the next hour on their own chatting with different people, until Severus re-joined him. “Just to warn you that Minerva is on her way towards you. She is on the war path”.

Harry turned his head to see the elderly witch walking meaningfully towards them. “You”, she scolded, as soon as she reached them. “How dare you keep this hidden from me”.

“Hey, Severus kept it hidden from you too”, he returned defensively.

“Traitor”, Severus muttered bedside him.

Minerva huffed, her eyes briefly glaring at her ex-colleague, before coming back to rest on Harry. “And I have already given him what for, but it is your turn now”.

Harry held up his hands defensively, “Professor, we did want to tell you I promise. We even talked about it, but we had to limit who knew, we would have told you if we could have, you mean a lot to us both, particularly Severus”.

Her eyes softened at that, “Well thank you. I had suspected that Severus was seeing someone, however he refused to acknowledge it”, she again glared at the Potion’s Master, “Mr Potter”, she said, her voice firm, “I expect you to look after him. He means a great deal to me”.

Harry smiled, grasping Severus’ hand, “I promise I will”.

Minerva smiled, and then smirked nastily, “Don’t let him order you around too much, Severus. And you Mr Potter, you’ve got your work cut out for you, I’ve never known him to be particular obedient”. With one final smirk she turned and bounced away.

Harry turned wide-eyed towards his partner, “Does she know?”.

Severus was gazing after her, his brow furrowed, “As I mentioned before she is an incredibly astute woman. She has known me since I was a boy, so she may well know. In fact, I suspect she does, and that was her payback for me not informing her”. He grimaced, “I would really rather she had kept that knowledge to herself”, he said.

“Agreed”, Harry returned, a little horrified, though he was mollified slightly when Minerva sent over some drinks a little while later.

They spent the rest of the night getting drunk, until nearly everyone in the building was out their face. Harry was having difficulty standing up straight, and his partner was slurring. By now they were barely able to keep up a pretence of not being infatuated with each other. The alcohol had lowered their inhibitions and Harry kept pulling him into heated embraces.

“Would you two get a room”, Ron slurred at him, “It’s disgusting”, he scolded, though his words were slow and long, so it took him a fair while to finish the sentence.

“Your words would perhaps carry more weight if you didn’t currently have Ms Granger atop you, with her moth attached to your neck”, Severus returned bitingly.

Ron looked down and seemed to notice for the first time that his girlfriend was there, “Oh”, he replied, and then sank into her kisses.

Severus screwed up his nose, and then turned back to his partner. “Sir, I am horny”, he told him bluntly, whispering into his ear.

“Oh yeah”, Harry teased, “I wonder if this helps”. He used the bond to momentarily freeze his partner in place.

When he released him, Severus’ eyes flashed with arousal, “No, that definitely doesn’t help”.

Harry smirked darkly, “Really?”, he queried, in amusement, “Let’s try it again, just to make sure”. He held him in place again, and then leaned forward, “You are mine. I own you. Perhaps I will take you right here and now, to let everyone see exactly where you belong”. He released the bond again, and Severus sank forward, panting slightly, his face flushed.

“There you are”, a voice intoned happily beside them. “What a fun night, isn’t it?”, Albus asked as they both stared at him in horror.

“Yes, brilliant night. I was just giving a demonstration to Severus of exactly how good the night is”, he returned innocently. His partner narrowed his eyes, and Harry used the bond to hold him in place for the briefest of seconds.

“Bloody hell”, Severus returned when he was released, momentarily lost in Harry’s Dominance.

“My boy?”, Albus queried, his eyes twinkling.

Severus shook his head, “Nothing, I was just agreeing that it’s a bloody good night”.

Albus’ lips quirked, “Yes, well perhaps I should get on, and leave you to enjoy…the rest of your night”, he twinkled at them again, before joining the dancefloor, and beginning to dance in a rather spritely way for his age.

“Please, Sir, please take me home and fuck me”, he whispered.

Harry smirked, and then looked thoughtful for a moment, “Mmm I’m not sure”.

Severus leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Master please”, he intoned, dropping his voice into a way that made Harry’s toes curl. “I am desperate to have you inside me”.

Harry could feel himself flush with arousal, “We’re off”, he announced to those around them.

“Thank Merlin”, Hermione returned, “Anymore of the lovey-dovey sex looks you were giving each other and I’d have forced you both home”. Harry laughed, before grabbing his partner and heading for the nearest floo.

Christmas eve was spent dealing with a hangover and then packing for their trip, and then suddenly it was Christmas. Severus had awoken him in his customary way, and Harry was now lying sated, and content, staring up at the celling.

“Good morning beautiful”, Harry said warmly, once he was fully awake.

“Merry Christmas, and Happy Solstice, Sir”, Severus returned, smiling as he came to lie on the bed beside him.

“And to you my gorgeous submissive”, he replied, kissing him tederly. This was their first Christmas together, and waking up together, knowing they were free to enjoy it, couldn’t fail to make him happy.

He bounced out of bed, “Come on, I want to give you your present”, he said, grasping the other man’s hand, and hauling him out of bed. Severus could only laugh at his enthusiasm, and once they were adorned in their dressing gowns they traipsed through to the living room, where there was a mountain of presents. It looked like many of the Aurors and order members had given them presents this year. They had refused presents from well-wishing fans, instead having the owls automatically redirected towards a homeless charity. They had already been informed that there were enough presents to last them three years at least.

Harry handed him his presents and Severus did the same, “Quidditch world cup tickets?”, he asked in disbelief.

Harry smirked, “Yes, and they are right at the front, though I have booked the tickets under pseudonyms, so we will have to go glamoured”.

Severus descended on him, pulling him in for a deep kiss, “Thank you, Sir”, he told him gratefully, “I have never told anyone about my affliction before”, he laughed.

“You are welcome Pet”, he said tenderly.

Harry had also given a bunch of smaller gifts, and finally the rare potion’s journal from his Bloodline Vault that he had collected when he was first given access, and Severus was overcome with the gift. He became frustrated with Harry, because he couldn’t get him to see how rare and valuable the journal was. Severus had given Harry a crystalized ornament of his four elementals. He had made it himself, with a combination of spells and potions, and it was evident the amount of work he had put into it. Harry was deeply touched, and had teared up briefly, having to blink rapidly to stop them from falling. His submissive had also gifted him with a potion he had been brewing for two months, which would allow Harry to see whether a home that he was considering buying would make him happy in the long run. It was an incredibly complex potion, and only two other Potion’s Master’s in the world were able to create it, thus it was incredibly expensive. Harry could not have been more touched by the gifts. They were personal and chosen just for him, and it was just another example of how thoughtful his partner truly was. 

“Sir, if you will permit, I would like to take you somewhere briefly after breakfast”, he told him, smiling.

Harry frowned suspiciously, “Am I going to like it?”, he asked.

The other man laughed, “Undoubtedly”.

After breakfast, Severus took him through to his own quarters In Hogwarts, which was now crammed to bursting with Harry’ own things. Albus had permitted them to use the quarters for the rest of the school year, to store their stuff until they bought their own place. They had asked the house elves to move most of the non-essentials already, so that Ron and Hermione could move in to his place next week. They were shrinking down the rest of their belongings to take with them to the community, particularly all the ‘toys’ they had collected. Severus led him out to the school grounds, and then collected Harry’s broom from the shed, which he had obviously stolen a few days ago, and planted. Harry wasn’t able to fly at the moment, as it would take far too much magic, and he missed it dreadfully. He was also not going to be able to fly until they returned home from the community, and he had mentioned it with sadness to his partner a few days ago. Harry smiled at him, and allowed himself to be maneuvered onto the broom. Severus sat behind him, clasped him around the waist, and then took off. It felt amazing to be back in the air, even if it wasn’t him who was flying. Severus wasn’t as skilled as him on the broom, but there was a gracefulness to his flying that Harry would never be able to achieve. He closed his eyes, feeling the world fall away, and enjoying the freedom and excitement that flying brought to his stomach.

“Look to your left, Sir”, Severus whispered into his ear, the warmth of his breath arousing in the cold morning air.

“Wow”, Harry breathed out, “What are they?”, he asked.

“Young winter wolves. Hagrid has been raising them by hand, and this is their first outing. We arranged a specific time, so you would be able to see them”.

Harry watched the wolves weave their way through the trees, keeping together. There were eight of them, but It was obvious that there was a leader already, and the other wolves followed it obediently, though roaming the area in an obvious freedom. It was amazing to watch, and they looked almost ethereal in their whiteness. They reminded him of the elemental wolves he had conjured. Severus flew him over the tress for a while, and when they finally landed, he felt energised and excited.

It was freezing cold, and they were both almost frozen through by the time they arrived back to Harry’s. He decided that the best way of heating them both back up would be to show him exactly how much he appreciated his gifts.

“You deserve a reward”, Harry told him, coming out of the bathroom. He was already flushed, and his cock was hard. His submissive gazed at him curiously, taking in the sight of an already aroused Dominant. Harry grasped his hand, and pulled him through to the living room. He pulled out a chair, and ordered his partner to sit. He then sat on top of his lap, facing him. He immediately began kissing him. “You are mine”, he growled, feeling his possessiveness continuing to bubble under the surface.

Severus dropped his eyes briefly, before looking at him meaningfully, “Always Sir”, he stated softly.

Harry growled again, before attacking his mouth, and grinding himself down on his partner. Severus moaned softly into his mouth, and wrapped his arms around his Dominant. Harry smirked wickedly, and his submissive gazed at him with slight wariness. He lifted himself up, and then grasping his partner’s now hard cock, he quickly lined himself up, and began to sink down onto it. Severus choked, and gazed at his Dominant wide-eyed. It was still rare that Harry allowed his partner to penetrate him, though it was mainly due to the fact that he loved being inside him. Harry sank slowly down on his cock, as he wasn’t used to the intrusion. He had already prepared himself in the bathroom, but there was still a slight twinge of pain as he opened himself up fully. Harry pushed his tongue deep into his partner’s mouth, possessively claiming him, and he could feel the other man’s cock twitch inside him.

“Do you want me to move?”, he asked, wickedly.

“Yes, Sir”, the other man panted, gazing at him with eyes full of lust.

He grasped the other man’s chin, forcing his head back, and staring at him with firm eyes, “I want to hear you beg”, he told him, “You beg every so prettily, and I think you need to earn your reward of getting to come inside me”, he finished, before dropping down to bite at his partner’s neck.

His submissive chocked, his eyes flashing with need, “Please sir, please let me stay inside you. Your submissive will do anything to be allowed the privilege of serving his Master this way”, he panted.

Harry was rock hard listening to his partner beg so submissively. He began to move, rocking in circles, occasionally stopping to twist his nipples firmly, causing him to gasp out. He then began to pull himself up and then slowly lower himself back down, feeling his submissive’s cock drive into him. By the time he began to move faster, his partner’s nails were clawing at his back, as he moaned out almost continuously.

“Hands behind the chair” he commanded, and then he used the bond to hold them in place when had complied. Severus groaned out, never failing to be turned on by being immobilised in any way. Harry leaned forward, biting at his bottom lip harshly, before plunging into his mouth. He continued to kiss him as he moved inside him, before reaching down to fist himself. His partner was desperately trying to kiss him through his moans of arousal.

“I need to come”, he groaned out, “Please, Sir, you have no idea how on edge I am”, he begged.

“I wonder what it would feel like if I rode you whilst you were immobilised?”, he mused, “If I let you come but kept the rest of you held down throughout it?”.

“Please”, the other man pleaded, his voice barely more than a guttural moan.

Harry used the bond to freeze him completely, excepting for his cock, and then he rode it firmly. His submissive couldn’t move but he was still moaning, and his eyes were blown with arousal. Harry continued to pleasure himself, and then when he was right on the edge he ordered his submissive to come. They both screamed, and Harry decorated his chest with his come, as he continued to ride the other man through his release. When they were finally spent, he released him, and Severus brought his arms round to rest on his hips, as he panted through the aftermath.

“So, was that ok?”, he asked, smiling.

“It was indescribable. I felt completely owned by you. Simply a cock to use for your pleasure. It was intense”, he replied.

Harry kissed him again, “I’m only glad that you trust me enough to use it on you. I am glad that we didn’t have the bond from the start, because I don’t think you would ever have learned to trust me. You would have been far too wary of my intentions, and I think it would have been difficult for you to ever see past the bond, to the fact that I truly cared for you”.

Severus contemplated that for a moment, “I do think it would have taken longer for me to trust you, but I do believe you would have wormed your way in there eventually”, he smirked, his eyes flashing with humour, “You underestimate yourself and how truly good you are. There is no way that I would not have eventually seen that. However, you are right. I am glad that we did not have to try to deal with the anxiety of the bond from the start. I think it would have been a bit of a disaster”.

Harry laughed, “When generally it has been a lot of fun”, he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

They then spent the day at the Weasley’s, before popping in to see Albus on the way home to say their final goodbye’s. There was a bitter sweetness to the day. On the one hand it was amazing to be where they were now, with the war over, and their life’s ahead of them, but on the other hand they were going to be gone for at least two and a half months. They were going to miss their friends and family, but what the next two and half months would hold for them was not enough for them to reconsider going.

It was frantic the next morning as they directed the elves to move the last of their belongings to Severus’ quarters, and made sure they had packed everything they needed. They then floo’d to the ministry building to collect their two port keys. One for now and one which would send them to the community in ten days’ time. Kingsley was waiting to meet them when they arrived. He had personally created the port keys. With the undeniable media attention that they were receiving he wanted to guarantee their privacy and ensure that they had a relaxing holiday, and were subsequently left in peace at the community.

“Have a wonderful time”, he said warmly, “And if you need anything just call Arthur”.

They thanked him and said their goodbyes and within seconds they were suddenly transported. Harry fell forward slightly when they landed, into Severus’ arms, closing his eyes as he waited for the nausea to pass. When he was finally stable again he opened his eyes. They were standing on a beach, with a magnificent blue sea stretching as far as the eyes could see. The sun was warm, and but there was a slight breeze in the air.

“Wow, where are we?”, he asked, pulling the other man against him.

“Cape Verde”, he replied. “This is a private beach, and”, he paused, raising his wand and incanting a spell, “Now we shan’t be bothered by muggles, so we are completely free to do whatever we may like”, he smirked.

Harry laughed, before pulling him down for a kiss, “Something tells me there was little point in you packing any clothes for this part of our trip”, he teased, and the other man rolled his eyes.

Severus grasped the cases, which all had a featherlight charm on them and took him into the villa. It was a spacious three-bedroomed villa with a private pool. They were the only house around as far as Harry could see.

“There is a muggle village about five miles away, which is the nearest inhabitants, but there is also a wizarding village about ten miles from here if we ever feel like venturing out”, Severus informed him.

“This is amazing Pet, thank you”, Harry told him, knowing he must have put some effort into arranging this.

“Sir”, Severus stated smirking, “There is a part of the villa I have not shown you yet, however I would like it to be part of a scene this evening, if you will permit?”, he asked.

Harry was more than intrigued, “Ok”, he returned, grinning.

Severus gestured towards a door, that Harry had assumed was just a closet. I will leave a note for you this evening, and this is where you should go”, he told him.

They spent the day on the beach, just enjoying the heat, and the relaxation of it. The travel had worn him out and after tea he showered and went to bed for an hour. When he awoke, there was a sealed envelope on his bedside table. As he opened it, two keys fell out and he recognised one of them as belonging to the padlock they often used to secure the wrist cuffs. Frowning he unfolded the letter inside.

_“Dear Mr Potter. Your new slave has been delivered as per your instructions. I hope that he will serve you well, and that you are happy with your purchase. Please contact us if you have any difficulties. Kindest Regards”._

So, this was the scene that Severus was talking about. He had been saying for a while that he was going to set it up, and it seemed like he had finally come through. Harry could feel the tingle of aroused anticipation, low in his belly. He took some time freshening up, and then headed for the door that Severus had indicated earlier. It opened onto some steps and when he descended downwards he couldn’t stop himself from gasping. It was a large dungeon, and a very well equipped one at that. It extended the entire length of the villa, and it was like something straight out of a porn magazines. He knew Severus had said he would arrange something, but he certainly hadn’t been expecting this. He caught sight of a large cage with steel bars that extended across an area of the room. His submissive was kneeling inside, with his head bowed. He was wearing his collar and leash, his hands were cuffed and padlocked in front of him, his eyes were covered with black material meaning he couldn’t see what was happening around him, and he was wearing a thin robe.

He decided to take his time perusing the room before acknowledging his partner, allowing himself to get into the right headspace, of the strict prospective Master. He ran his hands along some of the items. There was a table in the middle of the room with straps along it to secure someone in place. There was an entire wall dedicated to different implements, and a cross bar. Against one wall was a bed, and in the corner, was a large desk that looked like something straight of an old headmaster’s office. When he felt like he was in the right headspace, he walked back over to the cage, and spent some time staring at the other man, “So you’re my new slave then?”, he said, his voice hard.

“Yes, Master”, the other man replied softly, bowing his head.

Harry opened the cage, and walked up to him. He stood above him, staring down at him for a short while, and saw the other man shiver delicately. He leaned down to grasp the leash, and then tugged on it. Severus stood without complaint and allowed himself to be led out of the cage. “Down”, he ordered and immediately Severus feel to his knees, bowing his head to the floor, placing his cuffed hands out in front of him. Harry just stared at him for a moment, feeling his cock rising. He wanted to enjoy the scene completely, so he allowed his Dominance to settle over him. “Kneel up” he ordered, his voice dark, and immediately the other man did, still refusing to lift his head.

“What is your name boy?” he asked him.

“Severus, Master” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. It was clear to Harry that the other man was invested in the scene just as much as he was. 

Harry loomed over him for a while, wanting to give him some time with his vulnerability, and to start to feel a little of the controlled fear that turned him on so much. Eventually he leaned down to grab his hair, pulling it back roughly, “Pretty little thing, aren’t you?”, he asked, not expecting an answer, before he swooped down and caught the other man in a searing kiss. Severus moaned into his mouth, but kept his mouth and tongue compliant and submissive.

“Let me see what I have bought” he stated darkly. “Stand”, he commanded firmly, leaving no room for disobedience. When his submissive had obeyed, he gazed at him, “You are wearing far too much for my liking” he stated. He pulled out the padlock key and grasped the wrist cuffs. “Are you going to attempt to run if I remove these?” he asked him, his tone making it clear that there would be significant consequences if he did.

“No, Master” the other man replied immediately, shivering slightly at the forcefulness of the tone.

Harry removed the padlock, placing it into his pocket before unbuttoning the robe he was wearing. When he pulled it away from him, letting it fall to the ground, Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Severus was wearing nothing but the leather shorts. Harry looked down, and Severus was already fairly hard, the shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. He was glad that the other man was enjoying this. He wouldn’t have been able to enjoy it himself if Severus had only been playing along for him.

“Hands behind your head, head up, part your legs” he barked, watching as the other man’s breathing increased. Severus complied immediately. Harry still hadn’t removed the blindfold and the loss of sight was likely to be making him feel very vulnerable. Harry circled him for a while, running his hands over his naked skin, before roughly grabbing the bulge that was straining in his shorts. Severus moaned, in a combination of desire and pain. “What are your skills slave” he asked him, without removing his hand.

“I am trained to obey my Master without question, and I am trained in all aspects of sexual pleasure. My particular skills are oral servicing, and massaging. I can also remain hard for as long as you might please, Master”. Harry was unbelievably hard listening to Severus discuss what he was good at. He really felt like he was starting to fall into the scene. He didn’t realise the other man had skills in remaining hard bet he was definitely amazing with his oral skills. 

Harry brought his hand up and removed the blindfold, but Severus’ eyes remained trained on the floor. “Remove your shorts and then get up on the desk, on all fours, I want to inspect what is mine”. Severus obeyed, also lifting the robe, and placing them at the side of the room. He didn’t lift his eyes the entire time, and when he was fully naked he walked over and placed himself onto the desk, bowing his head.

“Good boy”, he praised, lifting his head. Severus gazed up at him, with eyes that were completely submissive, and it took his breath away. He kissed him firmly and then released his chin, beginning to run his hands down his body. He explored every part of him, tapping his legs so that his submissive would widen them. He pushed down on the middle of his back, forcing him to push his backside upwards, displaying himself to his Master. Harry continued to explore him, touching every part of him, and showing the other man that he belonged to him. He ran his hands down his stomach, feeling him out, marking every inch of his skin, and making his submissive feel as if he was being inspected. He trailed his fingers over his cock and balls, and then held them in his hand as if he as weighing them, before running his fingers to through the parting of his cheeks, and gently, almost teasingly over the opening. The other man’s breathing increased audibly in the silent room, but otherwise he stayed in position. He came back up to lift his chin again, but his submissive kept his eyes lowered to the floor. He brought two fingers towards his mouth, and the elder man obediently opened up, using his tongue to draw the digits into his mouth, and sucking on them gently.

“Such an obedient boy”, he commented, “I think I’m going to have fun with you”, he paused, dropping his voice, “But disobey me and you will not like the consequences”. The elder man gasped, and whimpered slightly around the fingers, at the forcefulness of his Dominant. “On your back”, he commanded eventually, and waited as Severus obeyed. He dropped his eyes, and lay pliantly along the desk.

“I am going to mark you as mine, Slave”, he told him, “I have decided to keep you, and I am going to put my mark of ownership on you. I am going to spell my mark onto you, and you will not be able to remove it, only my magic can remove it, if and when I choose to sell you”. He wanted to detail what he was doing so he could provide the other man with a chance to use his safe-word if he needed to. It was no light decision to mark someone permanently, and despite their dynamic he didn’t believe something like that should ever be done without consent of both parties. Severus’s happiness would always be his top priority, and whilst they had talked about it before, he wanted to make sure he was ready.

“Thank you Master”, the other man replied softly, briefly lifting his eyes to stare at him, to let him know that it was consented to. 

Harry smiled at him, and then Severus dropped his eyes. He had been saving his magic during the day, so he figured casting the spell wouldn’t impact on him too much. He brought out his wand, and placed it just above the groin, and incanted the spell. Severus moaned through it, and when he was done Harry looked down at it proudly.

“Come”, he commanded, and when his submissive got off the desk he pushed him towards a standing mirror in the corner of the room. “Look at my mark on you”, he commanded. Severus whimpered, his cock growing hard as he took in the fact that he was now permanently marked by the other man. “It changes depending on your mood”, he informed him. The mark was two white wolves, one had a small collar around its neck, and the other had a barely visible lightning shaped scar. “You are feeling submissive to me now, so your wolf is prostrating itself to mine”. Severus gingerly touched it, running his fingers across the exquisitely detailed wolves. “You will never allow anyone to see this”, he demanded, his voice hard and dangerous. “You are mine. You belong to me, and you will remember this”, he snapped.

His submissive sucked in a breath, “Yes, Master. I belong to you”.

“Good boy”, he praised, “Now, I want to have a little fun with my new slave, before I claim him fully”, he grabbed the leash again, and pulled him across to the other side of the room, against the bars of the cage. “Hands up”, he commanded, and his submissive obeyed, placing his hands above his head, as he kept his eyes lowered. “Grab the bars, and if you let go you will regret it”, he warned dangerously.

His submissive obeyed, and Harry pulled out his shrunken bag of toys. When he enlarged the bag, he pulled out the thing he needed. It was similar to a violet wand but would alternate without pattern, between slightly painful shocks and erotic currents which would stimulate his magic. He leaned forward and bit at his nipple, causing a gasp from the body in front of him. Without warning he brought the wand up to press against the other nipple, and his submissive gasped and rocked back against the bars. Harry stepped back, smirking darkly as the other man glanced up in shock. When he saw Harry’s face he shivered slightly, and then dropped his eyes again. He brought the wand up and he dragged it slowly down his chest. He could see his slave tense as he waited on the shock. Harry brought it down to just below his belly button and set it off again. It was clearly the erotic stimulation, because the other man shuddered, and moaned aloud. He continued to drag it down his body, and this time stopped it at his thigh, again setting it off. Severus jerked at the mild pain, and when he moved it to the other thigh and again gave a painful shock, he could tell that his submissive was desperately trying to hold onto the bars. He continued to tease him, until Severus was shaking with need, and he unconsciously let go of the bar with one hand. Harry pulled at the leash, pulling him forward, although he was still desperately trying to hold onto the bar. Harry went right up to his face, “Do not disobey me”, he barked, his voice dangerous as he stared at his submissive, holding his eyes. “This is your last warning. Any further disobedience and you will be punished”.

“I am sorry, Master”, the other man whispered, unable to drop his eyes. It was obvious from his glazed look that he was skirting his subspace, and for Harry it was beautiful to watch.

Harry brushed his hand up his chest, and then grasped him gently around the neck, before moving up to grasp his chin and push his head back, “You belong to me”, he said softly, though his voice was dark, “I own you and you will obey me”, he ordered.

“Yes, Master”, the other man whispered, his cock jerking at the way his Dominant was treating him.

He was giving off unbelievable submissive vibes, and it was making Harry desperate to be inside him. “Turn”, he commanded, pulling away from him. He pulled some rope from his bag, and fed it through the hoops on the wrist cuffs, tying his arms behind his back, although leaving long pieces hanging from the end. He ran his hands over his submissive’s buttocks, and then drew his hand back and spanked him firmly. Severus’ fingers twitched behind his back, and he panted softly.

“Come”, he commanded, and pushed his submissive over towards the bed. “Kneel up”. When his submissive was in place, he lay a pillow over low bars at the foot of the bed, and pushed the other man over it. He then tied the rope from the wrist to the bars on the bottom of the bed. He then fed individual rope through each of his ankle cuffs and secured them to the bed on each side, before placing the blindfold back over his submissive’s eyes. Severus was now fully secured to the bed, and completely immobilised.

Harry stripped and then came over to look down on his property, “I am going to claim you now”, he told him, running his hands down his back and towards his opening. He then whispered a lubrication spell, and began to push his thumb into the other man, Severus gasped, as Harry continued to push his thumb in and out of the opening. He then set about opening the other man, watching as his cock bounced below him. When he was fully open he walked round and pushed his achingly hard cock towards his submissive’s mouth. As soon as the other man felt it against his lips he opened and took it into his mouth. Harry groaned at the skilful tongue work, feeling both achingly aroused, and achingly tender towards the beautiful man below him.

When he couldn’t take anymore he settled himself on the bed, behind the other man, lining himself up and then pushing into the waiting heat. Severus moaned out from the moment he began to push in, and Harry was so turned on he was forced to still himself for a few moments when he was finally settled.

“Please”, Severus begged, his voice ragged with arousal.

Harry loved when Severus was so far gone that he couldn’t stop himself begging. “Does my boy want his Master to fuck him?”, he asked. Severus merely made some incoherent noises, his fingers twitching behind him. Harry smirked, before grabbing his hips and plunging deep inside him. “Fuck, you are such a good little slave boy”, he moaned, pushing himself deeper inside him.

Severus began to whimper through his moans, and it was clear that he was in his subspace, as he was no longer coherent. “Such a good boy”, Harry said warmly. “My good boy”, he continued, needing the other man to know he was there and he was safe. He continued to pound into him, and then grasped his waist with one arm, and used the other to begin to stimulate Severus’ already leaking cock. He keened loudly, jerking, and pushing Harry’s cock deeper inside of him. Harry continued to pleasure him, until the other man was evidently trying to beg for release, but he was unable to form any actual words.

“Come”, he commanded, continued to push into him, and at the same time running his hands up and down his cock. Severus screamed, jerking in his bonds, as he released, the orgasm making his entire body shudder and jerk with the force of it. When he was clearly done, Harry pulled back, and then plunged into him again. He was right on the edge, as watching his partner come was always incredibly arousing. He pushed in and out a few more times, and then released with a scream, plunging into the compliant body below him.

When he was done, he pulled out, and then set about cleaning him, before releasing him from his bonds. Severus was completely in his subspace, his eyes glassy and unfocused, and he was following only simple direct orders. “Come”, Harry commanded gently, pulling on the leash, and leading him upstairs to the bedroom. When they arrived in the bedroom, he unclipped the leash, and then helped him into bed, immediately getting in behind him and pulling him in close. The night had been better than any fantasy he had ever imagined, and it never failed to take his breath away at how truly wonderful his partner was.

The following day they were lying on a blanket on their private beach. Harry was wearing shorts and t-shirt, and his legs were spread with his naked submissive lying in between them, resting against his chest. The sun was warm, but not aggressively so, and it was relaxing with the blue sea out in front of them, with no-one else around for miles. Harry was exploring his submissive, running his hands over his warm skin, and occasionally coming to cup the muggle chastity device that he currently had the other man wearing.

“Is it really necessary for you to tease me in such a way?”, Severus huffed, as Harry ran his fingers over the device for the twentieth time. It was the first time he had used an actual device, and he was aroused and fascinated by it. He’d already used the man’s mouth twice this morning.

“Yes”, he replied bluntly.

Severus crossed his arms in a show of defiance, “I obviously am going to get no say in the matter”, he returned, his voice grumpy.

Harry smirked unseen behind him, “Go and fetch my paddle boy”, he commanded.

“Why?”, he returned defiantly, “I was only making a statement”.

“Because you have been cheeky all morning”, he replied, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Severus bristled at that, “I am never cheeky”, he mocked, “I am disdainful or condescending, there is a difference”.

“On your hands and knees”, he commanded, now in a voice that was not to be disobeyed. His submissive jumped slightly, and obeyed immediately, “Spread your legs”. The other man began to flush at being so very on display outside, even if there was no way that anyone could see him. Harry ran his hands over his buttocks, and then pulled back and gave a sharp smack to one cheek, before repeating it on the other side. “I think my boy here has been so very well behaved for many weeks now. He has been forced to be completely obedient, because he didn’t want to cause any difficulties for his Dominant, who was fighting a war and then was ill. I think that my boy misses being a little disobedient sometimes, and he misses being over his Dominant’s knee to be put back in his place”, he had continued to spank the other man intermittently, and he could tell by the resultant moans that he was aroused, being made all the worse by the chastity device which was stopping him getting hard. “What do you think boy?”, he asked, his tone making it clear that he better answer.

“Yes, Sir”, he replied, and Harry could see that he was flushing in humiliation.

Harry ran his hand soothingly over his back, “My submissive is perfect, and shouldn’t ever feel ashamed for needing this. I love having my boy over my knee, and I have missed it myself”, he told him, and he could see the other man relax slightly. “Now what I need to decide now though”, he continued, his voice becoming far more Dominant, “Is whether my boy was being cheeky, which means a paddling over my knee, and then for me to use his body, not allowing him to come at all”, he paused, “Or whether he was being condescending and disdainful, which is not appropriate behaviour towards his Dominant”, he said firmly, spanking him a little harder, “and would then mean a full punishment spanking and a day of punishment submission so that he learns his place and what is acceptable behaviour”. Severus’ breath was now uneven, indicating how aroused he was. “Now, I think I should ask my boy what he was being”.

“I was being cheeky”, he admitted meekly.

Harry smirked, he’d known for a while what the other man had needed but had been too embarrassed to ask for. “Well, my cheeky boy, go and get my paddle, and I would seriously consider whether any further cheek or disobedience right now might be pushing it towards a punishment spanking”, he warned.

“Yes, Sir”, his Pet replied, standing, and going to fetch the paddle. When he returned he kept his eyes downcast, and then placed himself over his Dominant’s knee.

Harry rubbed the slightly red skin, “Ok, Pet, let’s get started”. He lifted the paddle and spanked him with a firm swat, causing the other man to buck and moan below him.

Severus was exactly where he should be, and Harry couldn’t stop his stomach curling in tender desire towards his partner. He couldn’t imagine that anyone could make him happier, and he vowed that he would never take him for granted, or stop dedicating his life to making him happy. Severus was the love of his life, and he couldn’t imagine his life without him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. Thank you for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it. With nearly 400 subscibers it was quite nerve wracking to post a new chapter, I was a bit overwhelmed with the amount of people who were reading, but hoping it meant that people were continuing to enjoy it. 
> 
> I will be hoping to do some one shots or a sequel in the future if people would like that? xx
> 
> P.s. I am not very good at the tags, so if anyone has any tags they think I should have put with this story let me know, thanks :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Needn’t Worry Your Pretty Little Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330330) by [moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader)




End file.
